Le secret d'Alec
by hachiko97412
Summary: Quand Maryse fut enceinte de six mois, elle fut attaqué par un vampire en quête de vengeance. Durant la bataille elle avala le sang de même que le vampire l'a mordu en voulant la transformer,à sa naissance Alec devient à moitié vampire. De ce fait ses parents décidèrent de faire alliance avec le clan de New-York pour aider leur fils aîné. BoyXBoy. Mpreg
1. Prologue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067 : Oui c'était bien pensé la manière que j'ai mis, allez voilà la nouvelle histoire**

**Lavigne 126: Allez tes nouvelles idées vont bouillir en le lisant XD ravi que tu as aimé l'os et bien comme tu m'avais proposé alors je l'ai fait **

**Alec Barton : Ravie que ça t'a plu allez la nouvelle histoire que tu vas apprécier "Dark Hachi éclate de rire démoniaque en faisant exploser un volcan alors que Alec" Trop stylé le volcan qui pête "Elles entendirent le cri de Satant de se regardèrent" Je crois qu'il vient de remarquer qu'il est maquillé bon mais moi je reste comme il ne peut rien me faire alors que toi "Dark Hachi sourit malicieusement alors que Alec s'en va discrètement" XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

**Voici le prologue, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE **_

Maryse caressait son gros ventre de six mois, elle sourit en pensant à son enfant. Elle se mit rêver à quoi il ou elle ressemblait, elle se leva de son fauteuil pour aller dans la cuisine pour chercher de la gelée d'abricot. Elle soupira de plaisir en le mangeant, elle gloussa pensant à son mari qui était partit renouveler le stock de gelée ayant toujours faim à ça. Robert et elle avaient rejoint le cercle, ils avaient contribués à beaucoup pour Valentin. Ce dernier leur avait promis un monde sans démon, ils avaient commencé en secret à se débarrasser de créatures obscures. Elle renifla de dégoût en pensant à ses créatures des enfers, elle caressa son ventre en sentant son enfant bouger en elle. Elle se remit à choisir les prénoms pour son enfant, étant leur premier né Robert et elle avaient conclu qu'il s'appellera Alexander Gédéon pour honorer les ancêtres de Robert. Et si c'était une fille sera Barbara Cecily, elle pensa soudainement à son frère Max qui était partit vivre chez les terrestres après avoir épousé une terrestre. Elle lui en voulait un peu de l'avoir abandonnée mais elle comprenait son choix ayant tombée amoureuse elle aussi, elle se leva pour aller déposer son bocal vide. Elle regarda l'heure qui était assez tard en pensant au retard de son mari pour aller chercher son stock, elle entendit du bruit dans la maison. Elle sourit en pensant que Robert était rentré, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, elle vit la porte d'entrée fermé. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit en mettant un châle sur elle, elle retourna en haussant les épaules en pensant que c'était son imagination. Elle ne vit pas l'ombre derrière elle qui l'assomma par derrière, elle s'évanouit dans les bras de l'ombre. Quand Maryse se réveilla et vit qu'elle était attachée dans le canapé dans une position malgré confortable pour son dos, elle sentit un drôle de goût dans sa bouche. Elle sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche, elle prit peur en regardant son gros ventre. La future mère fut soulagée en sentant son bébé bougé en elle, elle entendit des pas dans sa maison. Elle grimaça de dégoût en voyant un homme entrer dans son salon,

\- Enfin réveillé remarqua l'homme

\- Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu dans ma maison questionna Maryse

\- Du calme, chasseuse d'ombre, on va attendre gentiment ton mari avant de jouer à un jeu tout les trois. Tu vas rester tranquille ou sinon je vais faire une césarienne forcé menaça l'homme en dévoilant ses canines

Elle comprit qu'elle était en face d'un vampire, elle resta tranquille en se promettant de torturer le vampire. Robert entra épuisé d'avoir écumé tout les épiceries du coin pour chercher les gelées d'abricot, il entra en annonçant sa présence.

\- Je suis rentré Maryse avec tes gelées sourit Robert

Il entra dans le salon avant de trouver un vampire menaçant sa femme, il lâcha le sachet par terre et prit une épée séraphique pour le menacer. Le vampire mit en évidence un poignard sous la gorge de Maryse,

\- Un geste, elle est morte avec ton héritier menaça le vampire

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux vampire cracha Robert

\- Ce que je veux c'est la justice répondit le vampire avec une voix venimeuse

\- Il n'y aucune justice pour être un être aussi abjecte que toi cracha Maryse

\- Je te rappelle que tu es toujours mon otage, je pourrais planter ce poignard dans ton ventre si tu vois ce que je veux dire menaça le vampire

\- Très bien qu'est ce que tu veux demanda Robert

\- Comme je l'ai dit la justice, vous avez tué ma fiancée dans votre soi-disant quête d'extermination révéla le vampire

\- Ta fiancée, rien que ça oui nous devons nous débarrasser des personnes tels que toi qui pullulent sur terre, Valentin est en train de nous montrer la voie. Sorcier, loup-garou, vampire, et les fées ne seront plus dans ce monde déclara Maryse

Il plaça encore plus sa lame sous la gorge de Maryse, Robert frémit en voyant cela.

\- Bien mais imaginez une seconde que nous n'existons plus dans votre monde parfait, les protections des instituts ne seront plus aussi bien protégé. Les cadavres de terrestres tués par des démons seront toujours dans les rues, les objets des fées n'existeront plus. Mieux encore, imaginez-vous que votre enfant soit empoisonné par un grand démon et aucune de vos runes ne fonctionnent sur lui. La seule solution pour le sauver est un sorcier mais voilà aucun sorcier n'existe dans votre monde parfait, que direz-vous à votre enfant à ce moment-là alors qu'il est en train de mourir sous vos yeux ayant tué les personnes qui pouvaient le sauver expliqua le vampire

Robert baissa son arme et resta figé en regardant le vampire, Maryse eut les larmes aux joues. Ils réalisent soudainement que le vampire avait raison, ils étaient obnubilés par les paroles de Valentin en voulant débarrasser du monde du mal mais sans eux les chasseurs d'ombres mourront à petit feu.

\- Exactement ça, sachez que Valentin ne vous a rien dit aussi au sujet de ses expériences qu'il fait. Il enlève des sorciers, des fées, des loups-garous et nous les vampires pour faire des expériences, quand à vous vous avez tué ma fiancée juste parce qu'elle était un vampire. Nous nous aimions et avons fait vœux d'un amour éternel comme vous quand vous êtes mariés non demanda le vampire

Les deux eurent honte de leur comportement devant les mots d'une créature obscure,

\- Alors je prendrai à mon tour quelque chose en échange décréta le vampire

\- Que vas-tu faire demanda Robert en s'approchant de lui

\- J'ai fait boire ta femme, mon sang. Et si je l'a mord et bien tu sais ce qu'il se passe en plus qu'elle est enceinte à ce stade sourit le vampire cruellement

\- Cela ne va pas ramener ta fiancée pâli Maryse

Il hausa les épaules avant se baisser vers Maryse, il planta ses canines dans le cou de la jeune femme. Le venin se libéra en elle ce qui la fit voir tous les couleurs, il prit une partie du sang de Maryse avant que Robert ne bougent rapidement pour l'empêcher de tuer sa femme. Il planta son épée séraphique dans son estomac, il s'effondra par terre en crachant du sang. Robert inquiet pour son épouse alla vers elle,

\- Maryse ça va demanda Robert inquiet

\- Tout va bien, passe-moi ta stèle proposa Maryse

Il lui prêta sa stèle et elle passa sur sa rune de guérison, elle se leva aidée de son mari. Ils regardaient le vampire par terre,

\- Peut-être que vous m'avez donné la mort mais j'ai accompli ma vengeance, votre Raziel va accorder ma vengeance soyez-en sûr tous les deux ricana le vampire en retirant l'épée en lui

Il devient poussière sur le sol, Robert enlaça Maryse dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce que le bébé va bien s'inquiéta Robert en posant la main sur son ventre

\- Tout va bien, il ou elle est en train de bouger dans mon ventre sourit Maryse en touchant son ventre

Il hocha la tête avant de l'aider à se reposer dans leur chambre après ce qu'il s'est passé, il était en train repenser aux mots du vampire. Il nettoya la poussière comme si rien n'était, trois mois plus tard l'incident ne fut plus évoqué entre eux et fit comme si les paroles du vampire ne l'avaient pas jamais atteint. Mais aucun des deux ne voulurent dire à l'autre qu'ils commençaient à avoir des doutes sur Valentin, quand Maryse accoucha d'un petit garçon. Elle se reposa sur l'oreiller encore épuisée, elle ferma les yeux en entendant le cri de son bébé. La sage-femme apporta le bébé enveloppé dans une couverture chaude,

\- Félicitation c'est un beau petit garçon que vous avez mis au monde félicita la sage-femme

\- Merci, pourriez-vous faire venir mon mari qui attends à l'extérieur demanda Maryse

\- Bien sûr accepta la sage-femme

Robert était en train de faire les cents pas à l'extérieur inquiet, il regarda si personne n'était dans le couloir avant de donner un coup de pied dans la chaise. Il se sentit légèrement mieux, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur la sage-femme qui l'invita à entrer. Il entra et vit Maryse tenir leur enfant dans ses bras,

\- Viens rencontrer notre Alexander sourit Maryse

Il prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, il fronça les sourcils légèrement en voyant la peau pâle de son fils. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux en gémissant doucement, il sourit de fierté.

\- Il est parfait sourit Robert

\- Oui, il est parfait renchérit Maryse

Trois semaines plus tard les nouveaux parents remarquèrent quelque chose de différent chez leur fils essentiellement Maryse qui avait constatée à chaque fin de tétée son fils pleurait toujours, elle en parla à sa mère qui lui aida à soulager les maux de ventre d'Alec. Plus les jours passèrent plus Alec pleurait sans cesse et devenait de plus en plus faible, ayant peur pour leur fils. Les deux consultaient un frère silencieux, ce dernier examina l'enfant dans ses bras. Il regarda le couple,

\- Cet enfant à du sang de vampire en lui déclara le frère silencieux

\- Comment ça du sang de vampire ? Robert et moi nous sommes des Nephilims rétorqua Maryse

\- C'est vrai il est Nephilim précisément il est à moitié Nephilim mais aussi à moitié vampire de ce fait sa part vampire veut du sang commenta le frère silencieux

Maryse était sur le point de demander comment cela avait pus se produire que son enfant est à moitié vampire, elle écarquilla les enfants en se rappelant du vampire qui les avait attaqué. Elle regarda son mari qui pâlir en même temps, ils rentraient plus tard chez eux avec leur fils.

\- Que allons-nous faire Robert demanda Maryse en berçant son fils qui venait de s'endormir

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, je pense que ce vampire a raison en disant que l'ange Raziel nous punis de nos méfait décréta Robert

Elle baissa la tête en regardant Alec, ils allaient à l'enclave pour se rendre. L'enclave les envoyait à New-York sans les mettre de rune pour les punir ayant des contacts au sein des membres du conseil, ils prirent la gestion de l'institut de New-York. Maryse essaya de calmer Alec qui pleurait sans cesse après la tétée, Robert entra dans la pièce.

\- Il faut quelques choses, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre si nous ne le nourrissons pas du sang déclara Maryse

\- Le seul vampire qui est subtile de nous aidé est Camille Belcourt, la chef du clan de New-York décréta Robert

Elle hocha la tête résiliée, ils se rendirent tous les trois à l'hôtel Dumort. Ils rentraient dans l'hôtel après avoir demandé un entretien avec Camille, une blonde habillé d'une robe rouge sang était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir noire les jambes croisés.

\- Que vois-je Robert et Maryse Lightwood en personne me demandant un entretien se moqua la blonde

\- Camille Belcourt, nous voulons te parler ou plutôt te demander une faveur proposa Robert

Elle les regarda en haussant un sourcil, Maryse s'avança avec Alec dans les bras. Elle regarda le bébé avant de froncer les sourcils,

\- Notre fils est moitié vampire et nous ne savons pas comment faire pour le nourrir expliqua Maryse

\- Oh je vois, ta femme t'a trompée pour faire un enfant dans le dos se moqua Camille

Robert se retient de se jeter sur la blonde pour la tuer, il lui expliqua l'incident avec le vampire. Un vampire d'origine hispanique entra dans la pièce en se mettant prés de Camille,

\- Donc cet enfant est un Dhampir, c'est normal qu'il a aussi soif ainsi car il doit se nourrir d'un de ses parents qui est normalement doit être un vampire expliqua Camille

\- En clair tu peux le nourrir conclu Maryse

\- Désolé mais les morveux ne m'enchantent pas, faites ce que vous voulez mais mon clan ne lèvera pas un doigt pour vous aider déclara Camille d'un regard froide

Maryse essaya de plaider pour son fils, l'autre vampire s'avança et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de Camille. Elle se leva pour le suivre en indiquant qu'elle va revenir,

\- Que veux-tu parler Raphaël questionna Camille

\- Tu es bête ou quoi ? Cet enfant est une aubaine pour nous, il est à moitié Nephilim rappela Raphaël

\- Oui et alors demanda Camille

\- Alors il pourra nous servir contre l'enclave, regarde les choses en face. Cet enfant pourrait devenir notre bouclier contre l'enclave car il pourrait plaider notre cause ayant prêté sa loyauté envers le clan de New-York expliqua Raphaël

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, tu as raison il pourrait nous servir à beaucoup ce Dhampir mais je ne veux pas devenir son parent vampire grimaça Camille

\- Lily adore les enfants, renfile-lui le morveux conseilla Raphaël

\- Appelle-là ordonna Camille

Elle se rendit dans la pièce où le couple l'attendait avec leur fils, elle s'assit en les faisant face.

\- J'ai changée d'avis et j'accepte que cet enfant soit nourri mais à une seule condition, il devra venir dans le clan une fois par mois pendant deux semaines car il se nourrira avec son parent vampire proposa Camille

\- Nous acceptons accepta Robert

Une femme asiatique entra dans la pièce avec Raphaël, elle avait les cheveux roses ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Maryse.

\- Voilà l'enfant Lily dont ce que j'étais parlé indiqua Raphaël

Elle s'avança vers Maryse qui maintenait Alec contre elle dans un geste de protectrice, elle lui fit signe de venir avec elle. Elles entraient dans une chambre où la décoration était chinoise, elle se tourna vers Maryse et tendis ses mains vers elle. Elle souffla avant de donner son fils,

\- Il se nourrit de ton sein n'est ce pas questionna Lily

\- Oui, répondit Maryse

Elle hocha la tête, elle s'assit sur son lit et déboutonna sa chemise et retira à demi son soutien-gorge pour dévoiler son sein. En tenant Alec d'une main et l'autre main elle se griffa le mamelon pour laisser le sang coulait, Alec gémissait doucement en commençant à sangloter en sentant le sang prés de lui. Elle le fit boire sur son sein, Maryse avala sa salive en le regardant faire.

\- Tu vas devoir rester ici jusqu'à que tu puisses le sevrer avec ton lait car nous devons alterner tout les deux expliqua Lily

Elle acquiesça, elle en parla avec son mari qui accepta la situation. Des années plus tard Alec faisait le va et viens entre l'institut et l'hôtel Dumort, Alec était habitué à ses deux endroits. Il avait sa chambre personnel dans l'hôtel Dumort, tout les vampires du clan furent habitué à sa présence et aimait aussi jouer avec lui. Entre-temps Maryse mit au monde une fille du nom d'Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, ils étaient aussi soulagés de la mort de Valentin et aussi les bannissements de beaucoup qui étaient dans le cercle. Fort heureusement pour eux, ils furent pardonnés par l'enclave par leur aide envers eux lors de l'insurection. Ils accueillirent un ancien ami à eux qui était dans le cercle, Hodge fut mis au courant de la nature d'Alec et comprit pourquoi est ce que les Lightwood ont quitté le cercle. Quand Alec avait 6 ans, il se promenait dans les couloirs de l'hôtel et vit un homme avec des habits excentrique entrer dans le salon du hall. Il s'approcha et le regarda, l'homme se sentit observer et le regarda en souriant.

\- Bonjour salua l'homme

\- Bonjour salua Alec timidement

\- Approche, je ne vais pas te manger en plus j'ai quelque chose à te montrer proposa l'homme

Il vint prés de lui timidement et le regarda avec curiosité, l'homme sourit en le regardant.

\- Dis-moi quel animal aimes-tu questionna l'homme

\- J'aime les chats répondit Alec en rougissant

\- Tiens sourit l'homme en claquant des doigts

Une peluche en chat avec des yeux bleu apparut dans ses mains ce qui le fit haleter, ses yeux brillaient de joie en voyant la peluche de Chat. L'inconnu s'accroupit devant lui,

\- Comment tu t'appelle joli yeux bleu demanda l'homme

\- Je m'appelle Alec Lightwood et toi questionna Alec ce qui tressaillit l'inconnu

\- Je suis Magnus Bane le grand sorcier de Brooklyn répondit l'inconnu

\- Oh s'étonna Alec

\- Tes parents sont ici pour que tu les accompagnes dans ce lieu supposa Magnus

Il secoua la tête et sur le point de répondre quand Raphaël entra dans la pièce, il fit un sourire chaleureux à Magnus avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Alec qui serra la peluche dans ses mains.

\- Alec, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Lily est en train de te chercher pour ta leçon de piano avertis Raphaël en le regardant

\- Oups, j'y vais souffla Alec

Avant de sortir de la pièce, il se tourna vers Magnus et s'avança pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Merci pour la peluche Maggie, et au revoir salua Alec en s'en allant

Le sorcier resta étonné du geste de l'enfant, il regarda son fils de cœur qui croisa les bras.

\- Robert et Maryse savaient que leur fils est ici dans un endroit rempli de vampire demanda Magnus

\- Oh que oui, ils le savaient répondit Raphaël

Il lui raconta la proposition de Camille avec son influence de garder l'enfant auprès d'eux, il jeta un regard mécontent envers son fils de cœur.

\- Je n'aime pas ta manière de raisonner Raphaël, l'enfant est innocent des actions de l'enclave et de ses parents gronda Magnus

\- Eh du calme Magnus, j'ai fait cela parce que je suis tombé amoureux de ce bébé la première fois que je l'ai vu. Il m'a fait rappeler mes frères et sœurs quand ils étaient nés, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit à Camille de le garder avec nous durant deux semaines expliqua Raphaël nostalgique en pensant à ses frères et sœurs

\- Je comprends et donc c'est Lily sa mère vampirique conclu Magnus

\- Oui, je peux te dire que en terme de mère poule, elle bat tout les records souffla Raphaël

Il ricana avant de partir de l'hôtel, il sortit et se sentit observer. Il tourna la tête pour voir Alec lui faire signe d'au revoir, il sourit et le fit signe. Plusieurs années passèrent Maryse mit au monde un autre enfant Max et quand Alec eut dix ans, ses parents adoptèrent un autre enfant du nom de Jace. Les trois plus jeunes furent mis au courant du nature vampire de leur frère aîné de ce fait qu'il devait partir pendant deux semaines, quand Alec passa sa cérémonie de première rune il avait exprimé son souhait que Lily assiste à la cérémonie étant sa mère vampire. Ses parents étaient sceptique sur le coup et acceptaient malgré tout, ainsi Lily assista la premier rune de son fils. A l'âge de la puberté le nature vampire d'Alec prit petit à petit sur le pas, quand il sortait la journée le soleil lui brûlait les yeux ou lui donnait des migraines atroces ayant trop resté. Ses canines se dévoilèrent et était un peu moins long que ceux d'un vampire, sa peau restait pâle avec ses runes lui donnèrent un charme qui faisait tourner beaucoup de tête. Il avait passé sa cérémonie de parabataï avec Jace, au départ il avait cru qu'il était amoureux du blond mais quand sa mère vampire lui expliqua les différents symptômes de l'amour. Il comprit qu'il n'était pas amoureux du blond mais seulement admiratif envers lui, Lily avait accepté aussi le fait qu'il était gay de même pour le clan à part Camille. Quand il eut 17 ans la blonde disparurent de la circulation en abandonnant sa tâche de chef à Raphaël, il devient le chef de clan. Alec venait de passer un tour dans sa chambre quand il vit sa sœur sortir de sa chambre habillée en une robe courte,

\- Nous avons une mission avertis Isabelle

\- Allons-y et je pari que c'est à la barbe de l'enclave soupira Alec

Elle riait avant de traîner son frère dans le hall, Jace venait de prendre les armes et les emmenait dans le pandémonium. Ils étaient en route,

\- Au fait Alec, chouette la mèche bleu dans tes cheveux complimenta Isabelle en voyant la mèche bleue dans ses cheveux

\- Lily qui a eu l'idée de me les teindre malgré ma protestation soupira Alec

Ils sourirent avant d'arriver dans le Pandémonium, ils trouvèrent le démon. Isabelle se détacha rapidement d'eux pour aller chercher le démon, Alec l'attrapa par derrière et Jace vint avec une larme séraphique et le tua quand ils entendirent un cri féminin. Ils virent une fille aux cheveux roux en train de les regarder, un terrestre l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna. Ils rentraient à l'institut malgré les tentatives de Jace pour retrouver la rousse, il alla dans sa chambre pour prendre son bain avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il fit un sandwich pour lui, Izzy entra dans la cuisine et fit la moue.

\- J'allais faire à manger pour nous deux râla Isabelle

\- Merci mais non merci grimaça Alec

Elle lui tira la langue puérilement, il roula des yeux en regardant sa petite sœur.

\- Où est Jace questionna Alec

\- Il est sortit et il est en train de chercher cette rousse déclara Isabelle

\- Ce n'est pas vrai quand est ce qu'il va arrêter de penser qu'avec son pantalon râla Alec

Elle riait avant d'entendre le cri de Jace dans le hall, il portait la jeune fille dans ses bras.

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pesez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une odeur alléchante pour Alec et l'arrivée de Maryse. Bisous glacées. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Lili: Ravie que ton histoire que tu avais choisie soit écrit allez voilà le chapitre un **

**Maia 0067: Voilà la suite ma belle et tu vas beaucoup l'aimer **

**Alec Barton: "Satan grommela dans son coin car il n'arrivait pas à punir les deux filles car l'une lui fait du chantage et l'autre est sous contrat" J'aurai dû écouter mon père et ne charmer pas cette gourde d'Eve et j'aurai rester pénard sans deux folles qui mettent dessus dessous l'enfer mais pourquoi "Alec éclata de rire devant les lamentations de Satan avec Hachi quand elle se reprit " Au fait c'est quoi le fameux mot qui commence à par S XD Et oui elle sera beaucoup présent avec Raphaël disons qu'ils sont les parents vampirique d'Alec en quelque sorte **

**Lavigne 126: L'une de tes idées me plaît et je vais la mettre en pratique XD ravie que tu adore **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 1, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1**_

Alec essaya de penser positivement en résistant à tuer son parabataï, Isabelle était amusée en le voyant avec son air renfrogné. La rousse s'appelait Clary Fray, Jace avait mis une rune dans son cou pour la soigner de la morsure d'un démon. Ils avaient découvert que celle-ci était une chasseuse d'ombre, sa mère lui avait caché toute sa vie sa véritable identité. De plus celle-ci avait été enlevée par des hommes et le seul qui pouvait l'aider était un ami de sa mère qu'elle considérait comme son père, mais celui-ci l'avait trahi et elle était perdue. Alec roula des yeux et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre une douche pour se détendre et ne pas se jeter sur son parabataï pour sa stupidité, il la prit et se changea avant de se diriger vers la salle d'opération et de s'asseoir tout en regardant Jace en train de baver sur la rousse. Le téléphone de la rousse sonna, elle avertit que c'était son meilleur ami qui lui demandait de ses nouvelles. Il leva les yeux au ciel, il sentit une migraine venir en voyant le terrestre. Ce dernier s'extasiait de leur technologie, il commença à parler plus vite que son ombre. Jace proposa de la présenter à Hodge, ils étaient sur le point d'y aller tous les deux avant de se faire arrêter par le blond. Il avertit le terrestre à propos des runes mais celui-ci rigola en essayant de se montrer impressionnant, sa sœur commença à faire les présentations ce qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel encore une fois. Il se tourna vers le moniteur pour observer les activités démoniaques, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Jace revint et les prévient qu'ils devaient partir pour la cité silencieuse, il soupira et alla prévenir l'enclave qui lui demanda de garder la jeune fille sous contrôle. Il essaya de convaincre son frère à propos de la jeune femme, mais ce dernier était encore intéressé par la rousse. Il soupira encore une fois et les suivit jusqu'à l'entrée de la cité silencieux, il frémit en la regardant par son côté vampire. Isabelle se proposa de rester en retrait car elle ne pouvait pas les voir, Jace se d'aller avec Clary dans la cité alors que le terrestre voulut rentrer.

\- Les runes sont trop puissantes pour que tu puisses rentrer signala Jace

\- Tu sais ton baratin sur les runes, je m'en cogne et je vais rentrer dedans décréta Simon

Il amorça un geste quand Izzy lui sauva la vie en disant que Jace disait la vérité, il parla avec la rousse ce qui donna une migraine au noiraud.

\- Je vais faire un tour parce que là je sature grimaça Alec en pointant Simon

Il partit faire un tour pour respirer l'air au lieu de rester auprès d'eux, il revint et s'adossa au mur et écouta le terrestre.

\- Tu ne peux pas te taire grinça Alec

\- Il est toujours comme ça demanda Simon

\- Il est l'aîné alors la couronne est toujours lourde à porter sourit Isabelle en le regardant

Il leva les yeux et attendit en fermant les yeux, Clary sortit de la cité avec une marque sur le front en sang avec Jace. Simon vint rejoindre sa meilleure amie, Clary révéla que Valentin était son père. Alec grimaça avec Isabelle, ils rentraient à l'institut pour en discuter. Ils arrivaient à l'institut et alla se reposer pour le moment, le Dhampir se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se reposer de la soirée épuisante qu'il avait eu. Le lendemain il se leva en grimaçant, il prit sa douche et se changea avant de se diriger vers dans la cuisine. Il grimaça en voyant sa sœur au fourneau, il préféra se charger du petit déjeuner lui-même au lieu de se faire empoisonner. La jeune femme fit la moue avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise en boudant, Jace entra avec la rousse suivit de Simon ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Il fit le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, le blond ne put s'empêcher de vanter les mérites d'Alec pour la cuisine qui était le contraire de leur sœur qui était une catastrophe. Celle-ci lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule ce qui le fit rire bruyamment, il déposa les plats pour eux. Ils mangèrent en discutant de ce qu'il allait se passer après, ils proposèrent de retourner à l'appartement de Clary pour trouver une sorcière du nom de Dot pour en savoir plus au sujet de la coupe. L'archer soupira avant de se lever pour aller se préparer. Il prépara ses flèches et son arc et prit quelques armes qu'il mit sur lui, il était assez furieux de la situation. Arrivé le soir car ils devaient faire des recherches pour trouver Dot, ils se préparèrent pour y aller. Alec arrangea son arc et son carquois et suivit son parabataï dans son délire pour plaire à la rousse, ils se rendirent au Pandémonium pour essayer de trouver la sorcière mais aucune trace d'elle. Ils retournaient à l'institut bredouille, Clary était en train de dormir quand elle fit un cauchemar. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et se fit réconforter par Simon, elle raconta son rêve avant de réaliser que c'était un souvenir de sa mémoire.

\- Il faut que je vois Jace signala Clary en se levant

Simon la suivit malgré tout, elle entra dans la chambre de Jace pour discuter avec lui. Ce dernier était en train de s'entraîner torse nu,

\- Que se passe t-il demanda Jace

\- Est-ce que tu connais un certain Magnus Bane questionna Clary

\- Magnus est le grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, pourquoi donc demanda Jace

Elle lui expliqua que c'était lui qui a bloqué sa mémoire, il hocha la tête et appela Isabelle pour les aider à entrer chez Magnus. Le Dhampir était sur son lit en train de jouer avec sa stèle, sa sœur entra sans frapper et fouilla dans son armoire.

\- Alors quel vêtement est bon pour toi demanda Isabelle en jetant ses vêtements sur le lit

\- Izzy soupira Alec en se levant

\- Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on sort enfin à part toi mais là ça va être fun on va dire, alors qu'avant c'est un ennuie mortel commenta Isabelle

Il haussa les épaules avant de se préparer, ils se rendirent dans l'immeuble de Magnus. Jace repéra des motos démoniaques ce qui le fit ricaner, le noiraud fronça les sourcils.

\- Jace, non oublie ce que tu as en tête gronda Alec

\- Allez quoi, s'il te plaît supplia Jace

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes railla Alec

Isabelle rigola alors que les deux autres restèrent hébétés de la scène, ils rentrèrent et frappèrent à la porte du loft de Magnus. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte, Alec plissa les yeux en le regardant. Magnus était toujours le même que dans son souvenir,

\- Tiens donc, je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir invité des chasseurs d'ombre à ma fête glissa Magnus

\- Tu m'as envoyé une invitation sourit Isabelle en montrant une invitation

\- Je devais être bourré, allez, entrez et ne tuez pas mes invités déclara Magnus en les laissant entrer

Ils allaient directement dans son bureau, l'archer repéra quelques membres du clan qui lui sourirent dont il rendit le sourire. Il regarda le bureau de Magnus qui était très sobre,

\- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir cette beauté avec vous sourit Magnus

\- Merci répondirent Clary, Jace et Isabelle

\- Quoi ? Je parlais de celui aux yeux bleu, tu as beaucoup grandi Alexander sourit Magnus en le regardant

Le Nephilim rougit devant le regard de sa fratrie et de Clary, le sorcier se tourna vers Clary qui lui expliqua sa perte de mémoire.

\- Le souci est que j'ai nourri un démon de la mémoire avec tes souvenirs, je ne peux rien faire pour toi révéla Magnus

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de me les rendre demanda Clary

\- Il y en a un, mais il faudra que tu reviennes demain soir pour le faire décréta Magnus

Elle le remercia avant de se rendre compte de l'absence de Simon, ils sortirent du bureau. Magnus passa prés d'Alec qui respira son odeur, il sentit sa gorge s'enflammer par la soif de sang. Il mit la main sur sa gorge en faisant attraction de sa soif de sang, il respira plusieurs fois avant de calmer sa soif de sang. Il entendit le sifflement de Jace pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde,

\- L'un de vous a vu un terrestre ici interrogea Jace

\- Il a bu un verre de cocktail avant de se transformer en rat, il était sous la table la dernière fois que je l'ai vu répondit une fée

Clary accourra vers le rat et le caressa, Magnus s'avança vers elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas le sort va se dissiper dans quelques heures en plus il n'est pas le seul à se faire transformer, excuse-moi mais je vais dire deux mot à mon barman pour ne plus qu'il fasse ça grimaça Magnus après avoir pointé un groupe de vampire cherchant l'un d'eux

Alec sentit un des rats contre sa jambe, il le prit et le caressa en comprenant que c'était un membre du clan. Il le donna aux autres membres,

\- Merci Alec, nous aurions mis du temps à retrouver Deccan. Raphaël nous aurait dévissé la tête grimaça le vampire

\- Je ne crois pas que Raphaël va vous dévisser la tête ricana Alec

\- Bon on va y aller, allez à la semaine prochaine comme c'est ta semaine non conclu le vampire

\- Oui, dîtes à Lily que je viens la semaine prochaine sourit Alec

Le vampire hocha la tête, il entendit sa sœur l'appeler pour partir. Il souffla et les suivit, en chemin Clary remarqua que la fermeture de son sac était déchiré.

\- Oh non Simon a été enlevé déduisit Clary en regardant le sac

\- Je pense que les vampires ont du le confondre avec l'un d'entre eux commenta Isabelle

\- On aurait besoin de toi Alec proposa Jace

Il hocha la tête et les emmena à l'hôtel Dumort, ils les firent entrer dans l'immeuble. Clary s'avança vers Jace curieuse de ce qu'il se passe,

\- Où est ce qu'on est et pourquoi est ce qu'Alec va nous aider à retrouver Simon questionna Clary

\- On est dans les repaires des vampires plus précisément le clan de New-York, Alec est lié à eux expliqua Jace

\- Comment cela demanda Clary

\- Alec est très compliqué à t'expliquer mais je te promets de te répondre après tout ça répondit Jace

Elle regarda le noiraud, ce dernier retira ses armes et les mit dans une petite armoire dans le hall. Il attendit quelques minutes et entendit un mouvement prés de lui, il sourit en voyant Lily qui lui sourit.

\- Mon fils sourit Lily en ouvrant les bras

Il alla dans ses bras et la serra dans ses bras en oubliant sa fratrie et Clary qui étaient là, ils se séparèrent de leur étreinte. Elle lui caressa la joue,

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ? Ta semaine doit commencer prochainement commenta Lily

\- Les membres ont fait l'erreur d'emmener un rat qui n'était pas le bon à la fête de Magnus et il est un terrestre répondit Alec

\- Oh je comprends mieux pourquoi est ce que Raphaël est en train d'insulter le rat qu'il tient dans sa main, il est en train de le mordre ce qui est drôle au passage rigola Lily

\- Si vous lui avez fait du mal je vous assure que je le dirai à l'enclave menaça Clary

Alec se mit en face de sa mère vampire en la regardant froidement, elle cligna les yeux en voyant le noiraud en face d'elle. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacé, Jace se mit entre son parabataï et la jeune femme qui eut peur de l'archer.

\- Alec apaisa Jace

\- Ne la menace plus jamais ainsi ou sinon je te jure que je te tue menaça Alec d'un ton meurtrier

\- Alec, c'est bon. Ça suffit par contre vous autres Alec connaît les règles ici, déposez les armes dans cet armoire décréta Lily en montrant l'armoire d'arme d'Alec

Ils hochèrent la tête et allèrent déposer leurs armes, ils montaient à l'étage. Le trio vit d'autres vampires dans le couloir, certains étaient habillés de vêtements gothiques ayant les crocs dehors sirotant leurs verres de sang. Ils saluaient Alec qui passait, ils entraient dans le salon d'en haut pour voir Raphaël en train de jurer en espagnol et Simon dans un bocal. Il se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants,

\- Alec, que se passe t-il pour que tu viennes ici alors que ton retour devrait se faire la semaine prochaine constata Raphaël

\- Nous voulons le rat souffla Alec

Il lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il se passait, il rendit le rat à Clary qui le rassura.

\- Par contre je te préviens qu'il a bu quelques gouttes de mon sang, mais il est jeune donc son système pourra l'éliminer facilement rassura Raphaël

Il hocha la tête et descendit avec sa fratrie et Clary avec Simon dans son sac, ils sortirent dehors.

\- ALEC appela Lily

Il se retourna pour faire face à sa mère vampire, elle marcha vers lui et lui caressa la joue.

\- Tu t'es nourri récemment demanda Lily

\- Lily…commença Alec hésitant

\- Je suppose que non, tiens décréta Lily en se tendant son poignet

Sa fratrie connaissant la situation sur ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire partit devant avec Clary,

\- C'est bien de laisser Alec seul avec elle demanda Clary

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il nous rejoindra plus tard rassura Jace en zieutant en arrière

Alec haussa la tête à l'encontre de son frère, il n'aimait pas qu'on le voit en train de se nourrir. Il regarda le poignet de sa mère, il repéra une veine et sentit sa gorge s'enflammer par sa soif. Il sentit ses canines s'agrandir, il plongea ses canines dans le poignet de Lily. Cette dernière cria de plaisir et de douleur, il agrippa son poignet en aspirant le sang. Il lécha le sang qui s'écoulait sur son bras avant de reculer, Lily lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Allez va rejoindre blondinet et dis-lui que je lui casserai le cou s'il t'arrive quelque chose par sa faute décréta Lily

\- Ok, je t'aime maman confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi mon fils répondit Lily

Il rejoignit sa fratrie à l'institut rassasié du sang de sa mère, Jace l'attendait dehors sur les marches de l'institut. Il haussa un sourcil,

\- Tu m'attendais conclu Alec

\- Non, j'attendais qu'un démon supérieur me demande en mariage nargua Jace

\- Je crois qu'il sera déçu ricana Alec

\- Et toi ? Quand est ce que tu me présentes quelqu'un ? Tu sais que je veux que tu sois heureux interrogea Jace en lui tapotant sur l'épaule

\- Je sais mais pour le moment je n'ai pas la tête à ça rassura Alec

Ils rentrèrent. Le lendemain soir, ils se rendirent chez Magnus qui fut attaqué par des membres du cercle. L'archer sauva le sorcier qui lui sourit, il déplaça son loft vers le pont de Brooklyn.

\- Voilà maintenant il faut que je revois la déco, non que j'aime ça mais je trouve que ça fait désagréger commenta Magnus en posant le pied sur la table basse

Il fronça les sourcils et resta à l'écart, Magnus sourit et claqua des doigts pour montrer un bijou.

\- J'ai pour principe de payer ceux qui m'ont aidé sourit Magnus en passant derrière Isabelle

\- Magnus, c'est trop réfuta Isabelle

\- Ce collier a appartenu à la famille Lightwood durant des générations révéla Magnus en lui mettant autour de son cou

Il se pencha vers son oreille,

\- À propos d'Alexander, est ce qu'il aime le parfum ou les fleurs, demanda Magnus

Elle éclata de rire en regardant son frère, le sorcier sourit avant de se faire interrompre par Clary qui demanda à voir le démon.

\- Très bien si tu es sûr de toi, le beau gosse tient ton équipe prête demanda Magnus

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire se renfrogna Jace en passant devant

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi mais je parlais d'Alexander, Clary suis-moi dans la salle d'invocation proposa Magnus

Ils pénétraient dans la salle d'invocation du sorcier, Jace se tourna vers Alec.

\- Comment le connais-tu demanda Jace

\- Il est venu à l'hôtel Dumort quand j'avais six ans raconta Alec

Il ne répondit rien et alla dans la salle pour préparer Clary, le sorcier sortit de la salle. Il marcha vers Alec,

\- Tu as beaucoup grandi, tu n'es plus le petit garçon timide que j'ai vu taquina Magnus

\- J'ai gardé la peluche murmura Alec pour ne pas se faire entendre par sa sœur

\- Oh surpris Magnus

\- Elle est à l'hôtel car je ne veux pas que quelqu'un le sache, ne te méprends pas juste que je veux le garder pour moi tout seul rectifia Alec en voyant la mine légèrement déçu de Magnus

Il lui sourit avant de les rassembler pour aller dans la salle d'invocation,

\- Eh bien Jocelyn ne m'as pas menti, c'est un chef d'œuvre complimenta Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien je l'ai juste reproduit sourit Clary en se levant du sol

\- Pour la seule personne qui était un véritable artiste était Michelangelo qui d'ailleurs était aussi un excellent amant à mon avis vanta Magnus en regardant Alec

Tous le regardaient ce qui le fit hausser les épaules, ils se mirent en place. Le sorcier se concentra sur sa magie et tendit la main vers Alec, il la prit avant de sentir l'odeur du sorcier. Sa gorge s'enflamma de nouveau, il fit abstraction de sa soif et donna sa main à Jace pour former le cercle. Il invoqua le démon qui arriva,

\- Il demande un souvenir heureux de la personne qu'on apprécie le plus révéla Magnus

Clary fit découvrir une image de sa mère, Izzy celle d'Alec, ce dernier fit apparaître Lily et puis Jace fit apparaître celle de sa grand-mère. Pendant le processus Alec essaya de ne pas faire attention à sa gorge en feu étant prés de Magnus, son sang l'attirait tel un nectar. Après que l'invocation prit fin Alec déboula rapidement en hors de la pièce en haletant difficilement, ses canines étaient sortis et voulaient se plonger dans le cou du sorcier. Ils rentraient très vite à l'institut, l'archer accourra vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo spécial qui lui était réservé. Il prit une poche de sang et la but pour atténuer la douleur de sa gorge, il s'assit sur la chaise en soupirant longuement. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il soit attiré par le sang du sorcier, il balança la tête avant d'aller prendre une douche. Le lendemain Isabelle et Clary étaient en train de discuter dans le hall quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Maryse qui arriva,

\- Isabelle, où sont tes frères car la situation est très grave à Idris demanda Maryse

\- Bonjour maman, comment était Idris questionna Isabelle en prenant sa mère dans ses bras

\- Idris demanda Clary

\- Idris est la patrie des Shadowhunter, où est Max ? Max est notre petit frère très mignon mais collant répondit Isabelle

\- Ton père est partit le chercher à Bombay répondit Maryse

\- Je suis…commença Clary

\- Clary Fairchirld, tu es le portrait de Jocelyn. Je veux vous voir tous déclara Maryse en se dirigeant vers la salle d'opération

Elles s'arrêtaient en regardant Jace en train de s'entraîner à l'épée, il remarqua Maryse ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Maryse, je suis content de te voir. Où est Max demanda Jace en venant l'embrasser

\- Il est avec Robert répondit Maryse

\- Maman, tu es de retour sourit Alec

\- Oui et avec des mauvaises nouvelles malheureusement les fées ont cessé toutes liaisons avec l'enclave après avoir réussit à espionner Valentin raconta Maryse en les regardant

\- Je pourrais avoir des infos auprès d'eux si tu veux maman, j'ai quelques contacts proposa Isabelle

\- C'est d'accord mais tu iras avec Jace, Alec tu surveilleras cette fille. Vous deux avec moi déclara Maryse en pointant ses deux enfants

\- Ecoutez, je sais que la situation est désastreuse mais je ne savais pas que j'étais une Shadowhunter il y a quelques semaines se défendit Clary

\- Mais ses derniers semaines ont été remplis en tout cas, vous deux venez gronda Maryse

Ils la suivirent, la rousse se tourna vers le noiraud qui avait les bras croisés.

\- Elle a l'air contrarié remarqua Clary

\- D'après toi, c'est parce que nous avons enfreint de nombreuses règles pour toi cracha Alec en allant vers la salle d'opérations

Il marcha dans le couloir avant d'entrer dans le bureau en toquant, sa mère regarda le paysage dehors.

\- Maman, est-ce que tout va bien questionna Alec

\- Tout va bien mais avec ce qu'il se passe avec Valentin, l'enclave à peur répondit Maryse en s'asseyant dans le canapé

Il s'assit en face d'elle,

\- Tu vas aller à l'hôtel Dumort la semaine prochaine n'est ce pas demanda Maryse en lui caressant le visage

\- Lily pourra comprendre si je restais cette fois proposa Alec

\- Non, elle est ta mère vampire et tu dois passer un moment avec elle. En plus je suis là maintenant pour géré la situation rassura Maryse

\- Tu es sûr demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit Maryse

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front, il haussa la tête avant de rejoindre Clary dans la salle d'entraînement et se battu avec elle. Celle-ci se rappela d'un truc dans ses souvenirs,

\- Je crois savoir où est la coupe se rappela Clary

\- Malheureusement nous devons attendre que Jace et Izzy reviennent pour y aller répondit Alec

Son téléphone sonna et il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro inconnu, il avala sa salive.

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Bonjour Alexander, c'est Magnus, je te téléphone pour savoir si tu voudrais prendre un café avec moi si ça te tente proposa Magnus

\- Euh…bien sûr déglutit Alec

Il remarqua l'absence de Clary, il serra les dents.

\- Ecoute Magnus, je te rappelle car j'ai quelque chose à faire salua Alec avant de raccrocher

\- Farouche ? J'aime les défis sourit Magnus en regardant son téléphone

Le Dhampir alla dans la chambre de la rousse pour remarquer sa disparition, il serra les poings avant de la pister. Clary regarda l'université devant elle en repensant à sa vie d'avant, son téléphone sonna avant d'arrêter.

\- À quoi bon que tu te fasses invisible si c'est pour faire sonner ton téléphone gronda Alec

\- Je suis désolée mais je voulais vraiment savoir ce que cachait ma mère durant toutes ses années dans ma chambre s'excusa Clary en se retournant

Elle cligna des yeux en le voyant avec des lunettes de soleil noir sans monture et très fines style d'un film qu'elle avait vu, Simon l'appela et lui donna rendez-vous devant son immeuble. Ils arrivaient rapidement, l'archer remarqua le lieu brûlé. La rousse découvrit un coffret sous le plancher, elle essaya de déterminer ce que sa mère lui cachait depuis des années. Le Nephilim ressentit la sensation d'être observé,

\- Ne bougez pas avertis Alec

Il sortit et regarda autour de lui, il entendit le cri de Clary. Il se mit à courir quand il la vit se faire enlever par une voiture, il appela Jace et Isabelle. Le blond le gronda de la perte de la rousse,

\- JACE ARRÊTE DE ME CRIER DESSUS BORDEL, JE LUI AVAIT DIT DE NE PAS SORTIR cria Alec

\- Alec calme-toi, tes canines sont dehors signala Isabelle

Fou de rage contre son parabataï il avait laissé ses canines sortir, il les fit se rétracter avant d'entendre le téléphone de Jace sonner. Simon les avertis d'où ils étaient,

\- Les loups-garous, comprit Jace

Ils se rendirent sur place et furent sauvé par Luke, ce dernier était grièvement blessé par l'Alpha qu'il avait défié pour les sauver.

\- Il faut qu'il voit un sorcier au plus vite examina Jace

\- Magnus, il faut l'emmener demanda Clary

\- D'accord accepta Jace en portant le loup-garou

Il se tourna vers son parabataï et sa sœur,

\- Vous venez demanda Jace

\- Jace, je ne peux pas te suivre cette fois-ci répondit Alec

\- Très bien j'y vais déclara Jace

Il soupira en regardant son frère partir avec la rousse, sa sœur le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dit pas pour que tu ne suives pas ton parabataï comprit Isabelle

\- Il n'y a rien à dire Izzy, il ne veut que batifoler avec cette fille cracha Alec

Il fonça dans sa chambre et s'enferma, il soupira et s'écroula sur son lit épuisé. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil en fermant les yeux,

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'apparition de Valentin et l'histoire du calice. Bisous glacées. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**HekateWitch1: oh non tu es revenu et dire que je croyais que tu as enfin trouvée la paix mais bon XD ravie que l'histoire te plaît et il sera encore plus stylé plus tard et l'explication de Lily dans ce chapitre à propos de la soif d'Alec pour Magnus**

**Lavigne 126: L'explication en détail dans ce chapitre et aussi le retour d'Alec dans l'hôtel Dumort et je vais travailler comme d'habitude avec tes idées**

**Mefia: J'ai eu ton review pour ma précédent fics alors pour te répondre, disons que faire une fics sur Harry Potter ne m'as jamais inspiré et ni même Teen Wolf par contre que Magnus fasse des crasses à Alec je vais y réfléchir mais je ne te garantit rien pour être franche et ravi que Alec en vampire ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit je suis contente que ça te plaise **

**Maia 0067: Maman Lily fera son grand retour dans ce chapitre et elel va être inquiète pour son petit XD Jace toujours bavant devant Clary **

**Alec Barton: "Alec qui ne veut pas penser ses parents en train de la concevoir et Satan quifait un sourire sadique comme si il savait comment punir sa fille et Hachi qui joue au aribitre contre un match avant de siffler prés des oreilels de Satan" FAUTE DEHORS " Satan qui se frottait les oreilles" t'es difficile et je ne sais pas comment te punir sans dire le mot S " Hachi se tourna vers lui " C'est quoi le mot S XD allez le retour d'Alec parmi les vampires que tu vas apprécier je crois**

**Midnignt21 : Merci pour ton review, il fallait un peu de patience pour ton histoire que tu avais choisit **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 2, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 2**_

Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux, il avait attrapé une migraine en pensant à l'obstination de Jace à passer au dessus des règles pour se faire bien voir de Clary. Il avait des envies de meurtre à son encontre tellement il était énervant, il souffla en reposant sa tête sur le lit. Il se leva et alla dans la salle d'opération, Isabelle lui sourit et l'emmena dans le bureau pour discuter. Ils parlèrent de Jace quand Robert entra dans la pièce avec Max, celui-ci courra dans les bras de sa fratrie. Son père le gronda au sujet de son incident avec les runes à son école, il haussa les épaules en lançant un regard amusé à ses aînés. Le patriarche fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas Jace et Clary, il gronda les deux avant de partir en déclarant qu'il voulait les tous les deux dans l'institut le plus vite possible. Alec soupira encore plus et eu envie de se cogner la tête contre la table basse, sa sœur le réconforta en lui passant une main dans son dos. Entre-temps Magnus ouvrit la porte sur Clary tenant Luke dans les bras avec Simon, il les guida dans son salon et examina en vitesse ses blessures. Il comprit que c'était un Alpha qui l'avait mordu avant de le maintenir dans son canapé avec Clary et Simon, il rugit de douleur en ayant ses yeux de loup. Il retomba en transpirant de fièvre. Le sorcier se leva et alla s'occuper des préparatifs pour le remède du poison pendant que Clary s'en voulait à mort de ne pas avoir fait confiance à son père de cœur qui l'avait toujours aimé et qui l'avait élevé, Simon la réconforta en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle le remercia d'être avec elle, Luke se réveilla de nouveau en criant le nom de Clary. Magnus revint pour le faire dormir, il lui fit promettre de tout raconter au sujet de l'insurrection. Il s'endormit de nouveau sous la magie de Magnus, celui-ci retourna à sa potion et évoqua le manque d'ingrédient en fouillant dans son atelier. La rousse se tourna vers lui pour lui demander ce qu'il lui fallait pour aller le chercher pour soigner le loup-garou, Simon posa la main sur elle

\- Je vais te ramener ses ingrédients promis Simon

\- Je vais ramener ses ingrédients moi-même décréta Jace en rentrant

\- Jace, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé au visage demanda Magnus en voyant son nez qui saignait

\- Je suis rentré dans un poteau avec la voiture de Luke, les engins de terrestre je ne les aime pas beaucoup d'ailleurs de quoi as-tu besoin demanda Jace

\- J'ai dit que je vais y aller gronda Simon

Le blond regarda le terrestre d'un air irritant,

\- J'ai besoin d'œil de lune, de racines de mandragore, d'écailles de salamandres et de poiles de tigre énuméra Magnus en tendant le papier

\- Un tour à la pharmacie, ça marche sourit Simon nerveux

Il était sur le point de le prendre quand Jace fut plus rapide et le prit à la place,

\- J'irais le chercher, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider décréta Jace en le regardant

\- Ecoute j'ai promit que je rapporterai les ingrédients pour Luke alors c'est avec moi les ingrédients railla Simon

\- Ah au fait j'aurai besoin d'Alexander ajouta Magnus en sortant de son atelier

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de lui demanda Jace confus

\- Energie de Shadowhunter vierge répondit Magnus en souriant

\- Ça explique beaucoup de choses…stoppa Simon en se faisant fusiller par Jace

Il commença à réfléchir avant que Clary ne le supplie, il accepta et prit Simon par le col en le menaçant de ne pas l'ouvrir. Ils s'en allaient, au même moment Alec était en train de s'entraîner dans la salle d'entraînement. Il était devant le sac de boxe et donna des coups de bâtons dans tous les sens en imaginant son adversaire, il usa de ses pouvoirs de vampire avant de s'arrêter un moment. Il souffla avant de recommencer de nouveau, il entendit des claquements de talons au sol signe que quelqu'un entrait dans la salle. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder en comprenant que c'était sa sœur, celle-ci le regarda s'entraîner et ne voulait pas le déranger avant qu'il ne s'arrête complètement. Elle observa son frère torse nu, elle sourit en voyant la beauté envoûtant d'Alec qui se maintenait de dire qu'il était banal. Ça avait été dure pour elle en apprenant que le noiraud était à moitié vampire de ce fait qu'il devait passer deux semaines par mois dans le clan de New-York, elle pensa au début que son frère était malheureux avec eux et qu'il servait de buffet pour eux. Elle s'était faufilé un jour pour aller le voir, elle était entrée incognito dans l'hôtel Dumort et avait entendu le rire d'Alec. Elle s'était cachée en cachant son odeur aussi, elle fut étonnée de voir Alec en train de se faire chatouiller par Lily dans une chambre. À cette époque elle avait 6 ans et son frère avait 8 ans, Lily était en train de le chatouiller avant de l'embrasser sur la joue maternellement. Elle le mit au lit en l'embrassant sur le front en le bordant, il se coucha avant que la femme vampire lui chante la berceuse que leur mère chantait pour eux le soir. Alec s'était rapidement endormis alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux avant de partir discrètement, Izzy comprit que son frère était heureux avec eux et aussi en sécurité. Elle était retourné à l'institut le cœur léger, Alec arrêta de s'entraîner et passa une main dans ses cheveux humides par la sueur, il regarda sa sœur qui le regarda perdu dans ses pensés. Il s'approcha d'elle,

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- Tout va bien, j'étais dans mes pensés c'est tout rassura Isabelle

Il hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de se diriger vers sa chambre, Jace l'appela pour lui demander de les aider avec Luke.

\- Les parents nous attendent ici pour faire un rapport complet sur la situation et toi tu me demandes ça grinça Alec en sortant ses crocs dehors

\- S'il te plaît Alec, je ne t'ai jamais demandé quoi que soit supplia Jace

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire soupira Alec

\- Je te voudrais ça commenta Jace

Il roula des yeux, il avait l'impression qu'il avait roulé des yeux assez souvent depuis l'arrivée de Clary. Jace marcha devant en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche,

\- Dépêche-toi le terrestre critiqua Jace

\- Tu pourrais arrêter m'appeler le terrestre car j'ai un nom rétorqua Simon

\- Si je t'appelle par ton nom ça veut dire que je me soucie de toi et ce n'est pas le cas répondit Jace

\- Ah oui tu te soucies de beaucoup de personne se moqua Simon

\- Quoi tu es jaloux parce que je ne me soucies pas de toi railla Jace

\- Non je ne préfère pas au vu comment tu te soucies de ton comment déjà ? Parabataï critiqua Simon

Le blond le plaqua contre le mur en le menaçant de son épée séraphique, le terrestre déglutit de peur en le regardant.

\- Ne critique jamais ma relation entre Alec et moi ou je te tue compris ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie et tu ne le connais pas car si tu le connaissais tu aurais du savoir que mon frère a sauvé ta peau de moi cracha Jace en le faisant tomber par terre

Il hocha la tête ayant peur de lui, Jace reparti devant alors qu'il le suivit derrière. Entre-temps Magnus était à bout de force de soigner Luke par sa magie, il commença à tomber en arrière quand Alec vint le secourir. Il le regarda épuisé,

\- Aide-moi, prête-moi ta force demanda Magnus

\- Prends ce qu'il te faut répondit Alec en le tenant par sa main

Il sentit sa force se transmettre à Magnus, ils purent maintenir le cap jusqu'à l'arrivés de Jace et de Simon qui remirent les ingrédients manquant à Clary. Elle prépara la potion et la donna à Luke, il se réveilla de son coma avant de sourire à tous. Le noiraud retient le sorcier qui s'évanouit de moitié à lui,

\- Est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- Oui sourit Magnus faiblement

Il sourit aussi l'aidant à se redresser, il remarqua une veine dans le cou du demi-démon. Sa gorge s'enflamma signe qu'il avait soif, l'odeur du sang de Magnus l'attirait. Il avait presque succombé à sa soif de sang hypnotisé par le doux nectar qui l'appelait,

\- Alec, ça va demanda Jace

Il se réveilla et remarqua qu'il était assez proche du cou de Magnus, il rougit et s'éloigna sous le regard amusé du sorcier. Il se racla la gorge et s'éloigna respectivement de lui, il avala sa salive difficilement, son parabataï vint le voir en essayant de comprendre de ce qu'il se passait avec lui.

\- Alec, est ce que tu as eu soif s'inquiéta Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas quand je rentrerai, je prendrai un poche de sang. En même temps je n'ai pas pu boire aujourd'hui rassura Alec

\- D'accord conclu Jace

Il retourna vers Clary, le Dhampir passa une main sur son visage. Il vit le sang de Luke sur le canapé et l'essuyer pour éviter de donner des corvées au sorcier,

\- Tu sais je peux faire ça avec la magie sourit Magnus en le regardant

\- Je sais mais je préfère que tu te fatigues moins répondit Alec

\- Je suis touché, un petit verre proposa Magnus en claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître des verres d'alcool pour eux

Il se leva et prit le verre en haussant un sourcil en voyant le Bloody Mary, Magnus fit un sourire taquin avant de trinquer avec lui. Il but avant de comprendre que c'était du sang mélangé à de l'alcool,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu avais besoin de moi demanda Alec

\- Jace ne t'a rien dit et puis c'était un mensonge de toute façons sourit Magnus en cachant son sourire derrière son verre

\- Les sorciers sont toujours énigmatiques comme ça demanda Alec

\- Bon la vérité est que je voulais te voir, ça fait des siècles que personne n'a débloqué quelque chose en moi avoua Magnus en le regardant

Alec bredouilla dans ses mots avant d'être appelé par sa mère, il raccrocha et regarda le sorcier.

\- Il faut que j'y aille proposa Alec en voulant rester

\- Eh bien reste pour un verre et puis on décidera proposa Magnus à son tour

Clary sortit de la chambre en brandissant une feuille criant qu'elle savait où était la coupe, il roula des yeux et soupira longuement. Le lendemain alors il était resté boire chez Magnus, il se réveilla dans le canapé. Il grimaça en mettant les mains sur ses yeux en allant dans l'ombre alors que le soleil l'éclairait, Magnus emmena le petit déjeuner pour eux et le vit dans l'ombre.

\- Est-ce que ça va demanda Magnus

\- Tout va bien, juste que le soleil me brûle les yeux grimaça Alec en clignant les yeux

\- Oh, petit déjeuner proposa Magnus

\- Non, il faut que je rentre par contre je ne veux pas que ça ce sache s'il te plaît demanda Alec

\- Je ne dirai rien de mon côté mais le tien aussi expliqua Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je te fais confiance révéla Alec

Le sorcier fut touché par ses mots et il rentra avant de grimacer ayant oublié ses lunettes de soleil à l'institut, il rentra en vitesse avant de se faire repérer par Isabelle qui regarda le moniteur. Elle le vit les yeux rouges et plus pâle que d'habitude,

\- Tu as oublié tes lunettes ici de ce fait tu as traversé toute la ville sous le soleil déduisit Isabelle

\- Ouais, ça me fait un mal de chien, je vais boire ensuite je vais me reposer grimaça Alec

\- D'accord alors c'était bien chez Magnus lança Isabelle d'un ton malicieux

\- Je l'ai juste aidé à soigner Luke c'est tout répondit Alec en passant prés d'elle

\- D'accord mais tu sais à chaque fois que ça devient intime tu te rétractes alors que moi je te dis tout se renfrogna Isabelle

\- Ok, on a bu quelques cocktails et on a discuté c'est tout et il ne s'est rien passé révéla Alec

Elle sourit malicieusement d'un air entendu, il roula des yeux avant de partit vers la cuisine. Il prit sa poche de sang et la réchauffa avant de la boire, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se reposer. Jace sortait de son entraînement et croisa Clary qui sortait de sa chambre,

\- Salut, salua Jace en souriant

\- Salut, j'allais me faire un sandwich dans la cuisine. Est-ce que t'en veux un proposa Clary

\- Bien sûr accepta Jace

Ils se rendirent tous les deux dans la cuisine, il fit deux sandwiches pour eux. Clary alla le prendre et se trompa de frigo et ouvrit celui d'Alec et découvrit les poches de sang, elle déglutit et les montra au blond.

\- C'est pour l'infirmerie en cas de transfusion mentit Jace

\- Oh je comprends mieux maintenant souffla Clary

Jace ne voulait pas parler de la nature de son parabataï à la jeune fille en ne sachant pas comment elle réagira, Alec ouvrit les yeux après s'être reposé. Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'il était en retard pour rejoindre le clan car il débutait sa semaine chez eux, il reposa sa tête et se leva. Il alla prendre ses flèches et son arc avec sa stèle, il ne prenait pas ses vêtements car il en avait là-bas. Il était dans le hall,

\- Alec, tu pars demanda Maryse en le voyant aller

\- Ouais, je prends ma semaine avec le clan répondit Alec

\- D'accord, je voulais t'informer que l'enclave va envoyer un émissaire pour reprendre les choses en main expliqua Maryse

Il hocha la tête et salua sa mère avant de partir, il arriva et mit ses armes dans l'armoire qu'avait mis Raphaël pour les semaines où il venait les rejoindre. Il monta à l'étage et traversa le couloir en saluant les vampires dans le couloir, il entra dans sa chambre et alla directement prendre sa douche. Il ressortit avec une serviette autour de ses hanches, il regarda ses vêtements dans son armoire avant de sentir un mouvement sur son lit. Il mit ses vêtements avant de retirer la serviette de ses hanches et se tourna vers sa mère, Lily était allongée sur son lit en fumant. Il s'assit prés d'elle en mettant sa tête sur ses genoux après qu'elle se soit redressée pour être dos au montant du lit, elle lui caressa ses cheveux.

\- Tu as l'air contrarié, qu'est-ce que le blondinet a fait encore pour que je lui dévisse la tête questionna Lily

\- Pour une fois ce n'est pas la faute de Jace quoique il fout toujours la merde nargua Alec

Elle éclata de rire ce qui le fit rire, il ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir sérieusement.

\- Maman interpella Alec

\- Si tu m'appelles maman c'est que la conversation est sérieuse et que tu veux me dire quelque chose d'important n'est ce pas demanda Lily en reprenant sa cigarette

\- Comment tu sais que ce que je vais te dire est très sérieux demanda Alec

\- À chaque fois que tu m'appelles maman, c'est que la conversation est très sérieuse comme la fois où tu m'as dit que tu étais gay répondit Lily

Il baissa les yeux et sentit la caresse de sa mère vampire sur sa joue,

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe demanda Lily inquiète

\- Maman, est ce que ça t'ai déjà arrivé d'avoir envie du sang d'une personne interrogea Alec

\- Comment ça questionna Lily

\- C'est Magnus Bane, l'odeur de son sang m'attire en fait le mot juste est le désir. Il sent le bois de santal et le sucre brûlée avec une touche de pluie, quand je le vois son sang m'attire et j'ai envie de le boire expliqua Alec

\- Il canto del sangue déclara Lily

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire demanda Alec

\- Ça veut dire le chant du sang, le sang de Magnus chante pour toi et il t'appelle. En clair tu as trouvé sans le vouloir ton calice mon chéri expliqua Lily

\- Mon calice répéta Alec confus

\- Précisément ton âme-sœur, tu sais que les vampires peuvent tomber amoureux comme toute personne normale. Mais il existe des vampires qui rencontrent leurs âmes-sœurs et cela peut être n'importe qui, par exemple il y a eu des siècles de cela un vampire était amoureux d'une fée. L'amour d'un vampire est très pur et aussi innocent qu'un bébé qui vient de naître malgré que nous sommes des créatures obscures alors ce que tu ressens envers Magnus est le signe que tu as trouvé ton âme-sœur décrivit Lily

\- Mais comment je vais faire Lily paniqua Alec

\- Calme-toi mon amour, tout va bien se passer. Il faut juste que tu en parles avec lui, car plus tu le repousseras plus ta soif sera grande pour lui. À ce moment tu pourras créer un lien avec lui apaisa Lily

\- Un lien répéta Alec

\- Tu devras faire de lui ton calice, à partir de ce moment-là tu te nourriras que de son sang. Crois-moi mon sang te paraitra insipide comparé à son sang mais il faudra d'abord que tu couches avec lui et le mordes durant l'acte sexuel grimaça Lily en fumant sa cigarette

Alec rougit devant les paroles de sa mère, il hocha la tête lentement avant de hausser un sourcil en voyant insulter Magnus à voix basse. Pendant ce temps, autre-part, une femme rousse se tenait dans un cocoon endormit, un homme se pencha vers elle et lui caressa la joue amoureusement. Un autre homme entra dans la pièce,

\- Nous avons localisé la jeune fille qui ressemble à votre femme, Valentin révéla l'homme

\- Bien ramenez-la moi ordonna Valentin

Il hocha la tête et sortit en le laissant seul avec la femme, celui-ci continua de caresser sa joue.

\- Tu croyais que je n'allais pas faire le lien Jocelyn, je sais qu'elle est ma fille que tu as cachée durant toutes ses années loin de moi ricana Valentin

Isabelle était sur le moniteur quand Jace vint prés d'elle avec Clary,

\- Alec n'est pas là demanda Jace

\- Sa semaine débute aujourd'hui alors non répondit Isabelle

\- Sa semaine ? Sa semaine de quoi questionna Clary

L'alarme sonna dont la jeune brune vérifia et vit que c'était un vampire,

\- Température temporel est de -4C révéla Isabelle

\- Un vampire comprit Jace

Ils sortirent dehors sans arme, Raphaël s'approcha avec Simon dans les bras mort. La rousse se précipita sur lui en pleurant,

\- Que s'est il passé sanglota Clary

\- J'étais en train de rentrer chez moi quand j'ai vu Camille en train de parler avec un terrestre, quand je me suis approché et j'ai vu qu'elle était en train de boire son sang. Mais c'était trop tard alors je vous l'ai ramené raconta Raphaël

\- Est-ce qu'Alec est courant questionna Isabelle

\- Non mais il va bientôt l'être quand j'ai appelé le clan pour décider du sort de Camille répondit Raphaël

Il donna les deux possibilités à la rousse qui choisit de changer Simon en vampire, plus tard il se réveilla en vampire et maudit Clary de l'avoir transformé en monstre. Raphaël se chargea de lui et le ramena à l'hôtel Dumort, le nouveau vampire souffla et se promena dans les couloirs en se faisant dévisager par les membres du clan. Par l'ouïe fine de sa nouvelle condition, il entendit des notes de piano. Il se dirigea en essayant de marcher normalement sans sa rapidité vampire, il s'arrêta et trouva Alec les yeux fermés en train de jouer du piano ce qui le choqua. Le noiraud s'arrêta de jouer avant de tourner la tête vers lui, il reprit son air agacé en le voyant.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano en tout cas tu joues admirablement bien complimenta Simon

\- Merci je voudrais que tu gardes ça pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu dises à ma famille que je sais jouer du piano sinon je te planterai un pieu dans le cœur menaça Alec

\- D'accord et euh je voudrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu vis ici au lieu de l'institut questionna Simon

\- Parce qu'il est ce qu'on appelle un dhampir c'est-à-dire qu'il est à moitié vampire répondit Lily en rentrant dans la pièce

L'archer roula des yeux en voyant sa mère vampire répondre aux questions de Simon, il se leva ayant faim et se dirigea vers la cuisine qu'il était le seul à utiliser par son autre côté Nephilim. Il se fit une omelette aux champignons avec des pâtes à la courgette, il mangea quand Simon entra en se grattant la nuque. Il le regarda fixement,

\- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup car j'ai été le terrestre agaçant qui parle stupidement commença Simon

\- Tu l'es toujours le terrestre agaçant qui parle stupidement railla Alec

\- D'accord mais disons qu'ici je ne connais personne à part toi et tous n'arrêtent pas de me regarder comme si j'étais indésirable donc ça te gène pas si je reste avec toi proposa Simon

Il soupira et termina son repas avant de laver les uniques couverts, il lui fit signe de venir dans sa chambre. Le nouveau vampire était bouche-bé devant la chambre luxueuse de l'archer, celui-ci possédait un lit rond noir avec un montant de lit rouge. Les papiers-peints étaient d'un noire avec des motifs tribal rouges, un dressing qui faisait tout le mur et avec un écran plat. Il avait un pouf et un fauteuil s'allongeant, il vit une porte qui donnait accès à la salle de bain. Il ne voulait pas imaginer la salle de bain du dhampir, il alla malgré lui regarder et sa mâchoire se décrocher en la voyant. La salle de bain avait une baignoire avec des jets massant moderne dont on pouvait rentrer à deux avec une douche italienne cascade avec des jets massant intégrés, il avait un miroir avec deux lavabos. Il ressortit encore éberlué par la chambre de luxe du Nephilim,

\- Ta chambre est vraiment une chambre de luxe, c'est parce que tu es le fils de Lily que tu as pu avoir une chambre comme celle-ci questionna Simon

\- Non, j'ai travaillé au sein du clan pour avoir une chambre comme celle-ci mais c'est ma mère qui a décoré ma chambre révéla Alec en haussant les épaules

Il hocha la tête et s'assit sur le pouf en le regardant, il jeta un livre pour ce dernier.

\- Ça va peut-être utile décréta Alec en prenant le livre de rune qu'il avait

Il découvrit que c'était un livre d'histoire sur les vampires, quelques jours plus tard Isabelle se tenait devant le moniteur pendant que Jace discutait avec Max. Ils virent Valentin pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'institut, Isabelle déroula son fouet et le lança sur le vieil homme qui attrapa son fouet. Il lâcha le fouet et retira sa rune pour révéler une jeune femme blonde

\- Félicitation pour toi d'avoir réagir avec ton frère alors que les autres vous êtes tous en erreur gronda la jeune femme blonde

\- Personne ne répondit à sa remarque, elle s'avança et Maryse arriva en la voyant.

\- Je suis Lydia Brandwell et je suis l'envoyée de l'enclave se présenta Lydia

\- Nous savons que l'enclave devait envoyer un émissaire par rapport à la situation glissa Maryse

\- Oui car il pense que vous êtes inapte à le diriger avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment avec Valentin qui est de retour, et la coupe mortel déclara Lydia

\- Nous sommes encore capable de le diriger railla Jace

\- À ce que je vois, où est Clary Fairchirld car elle seul sait où est la coupe mortel en ce moment même commenta Lydia

\- Je te rappelle que Clary est ta cousine rappela Isabelle

\- Cousine éloignée, je veux la voir immédiatement avec le directeur temporaire de l'institut demanda Lydia

\- Mon fils est inapte pour le moment pour répondre à vos questions mais il sera opérationnel vers la fin de la semaine prochaine répondit Maryse en cachant le nature vampire de son fils

\- Bien mais je le veux voir malgré tout décréta Lydia

Jace et Isabelle avec Clary se réunirent dans le hall pour discuter pour aller chercher la coupe dans le commissariat de police,

\- Nous aurons besoin d'Alec pour ça décréta Jace

\- Jace, tu sais qu'il ne peut pas nous rejoindre pour le moment rappela Isabelle

\- Je sais mais c'est la seule solution expliqua Jace

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la découverte de Clary et le mensonge de Valentin. Bisous glacées. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Encore des moments avec maman Lily, oui ils se rapprochent encore un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre **

**Mefia: Ravie que l'histoire te plait **

**HekateWicth1: Parce que tu me casses les oreilles à chaque fois que tu es bourrée avec le chocolat chaud XD " Hachi lui tourne le dos" mais bon je ne déteste pas en fait je t'aime bien malgré tu n'arrête pas de me hanter XD Clary va découvrir l'autre facette d'Alec dans ce chapitre et un moment drôle avec Jace **

**Lavine 26: Ne t'en fais pas l'enclave ne va pas savoir tout de suite au sujet de la nature d'Alec par contre l'explication de nos deux chouchous sera dans le chapitre 5 et je suis en train d'imaginer les scènes que tu me propose XD**

**Alec Barton: "Hachi faisait du bowling avec les démons et cria trés fort en gagnant ce qui fit réveillé Alec de son sommeil" Oups déoslée de t'avoir fait réveillée, j'espère que tu as pu te reposer. Clary va savoir sur la nature d'Alec dans une scène particulière et scène drôle avec Jace bon ça vous dirait une partie de poker " Tous les démons préféraient retourner travailler sous le regard éberlué de Satan" purée si je savais qu'il fallait que tu propose une partie de poker pour les mettre au travail je l'aurais fait 'Hachi bouda de son coin" bande de mauviette XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 3, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

Alec était en train de boire le sang de Lily sur son poignet, son téléphone sonna ce qui le fit gronder. Sa mère reprit son poignet et le laissa répondre, il répondit à son téléphone en grognant au combiné. Jace lui demanda de l'aide pour chercher la coupe au commissariat de police, il soupira et accepta de venir malgré qu'il était chez les vampires. Il regarda sa mère en soupirant dépité ce qui la fit sourire en allumant sa cigarette, il s'excusa avant d'aller prendre son bain. Elle balança la tête avant de partir dans une autre chambre, il ressortit en allant prendre ses vêtements de chasseurs. Lily avait trié ses vêtements par ordre, elle avait mit d'un côté ses vêtements de chasseurs d'ombre et de l'autre ses vêtements normaux pour quand il était à l'hôtel. Il se dirigea vers son armoire d'armes pour prendre son arc et son carquois de flèches, il grimaça en voyant le soleil et mit ses lunettes de soleil. Il les rejoignit sur place, il leva un sourcil en voyant une marque rouge sur la joue de Jace. Il écouta ce qu'il avait à dire, Clary proposa de faire un portail par Magnus ce qui le fit grogner doucement ayant la gorge légèrement en feu en pensant au sorcier. Isabelle et Alec servir de distraction pour eux pour qu'ils puissent récupérer la coupe mortel, ils y arrivèrent mais furent entourés de démon. Ils entrèrent dans un cagibi, il prit ses flèches quand il vit quelques démons ayant prit l'apparence des collègues de Luke venir vers eux. Après cela ils rentraient à l'institut, il vit Jace et Clary en train de s'embrasser passionnément dans le hall. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se faire happer par sa sœur qui le regarda avec un sourire, il alla voir l'émissaire de l'enclave avant de rentrer à l'hôtel Dumort. Lydia vit Alec entrer dans son bureau et se présenta, elle le remercia d'être présent pour se présenter lui-même, il discuta avec elle sur la coupe. Elle acquiesça son rapport avant de le laisser s'en aller, elle le trouva étrange. Il salua sa fratrie avant de partir, Max fit la moue en voyant son grand-frère partir encore une fois même s'il y était habitué.

\- Tu vas voir Raphaël et les autres conclu Max

\- Ouais, il faut que j'y aille en plus c'était l'accord sourit Alec

Il soupira avant de le laisser partir, il rentra après avoir déposé ses armes dans l'armoire prévu pour cet effet. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit pour s'endormir après avoir retiré ses lunettes de soleil, il se leva après un quart d'heure de sommeil. Il se dirigea en baillant vers la cuisine et prit une pomme,

\- Tu es de retour constata Raphaël

\- À l'instant même sourit Alec

\- Je vois, tu m'aides à préparer la cuisine proposa Raphaël

\- Pas de problème sourit Alec en l'aidant à préparer les ingrédients

Ils commencèrent à préparer le repas, ils rigolaient ensemble en préparant le repas pour l'hospice où résidait la sœur de Raphaël. Ce dernier considérait le Nephilim comme son petit frère l'ayant vu grandir, il lui apprit la cuisine et lui parlait assez souvent de sa foi malgré qu'Alec fût un Nephilim croyant en l'ange Raziel. Simon arriva et trouva les deux en train de cuisiner ensemble, il eut les yeux écarquillés en voyant son chef de clan en train de sourire. Il entendit un gloussement et tourna la tête vers Lily, celle-ci lui expliqua que Raphaël aimait Alec comme un petit frère depuis que ses parents l'avait emmené pour la première fois. Pendant ce temps Clary était en train de dormir et rêva de Valentin qui lui fit du chantage pour retrouver sa mère, elle se réveilla en sursaut et serra le pendentif de sa mère dans ses mains. Elle se leva et en parla avec Jace et Isabelle, la jeune fille proposa avec précaution de ranger le collier par sécurité. La rousse eut de la peine en voyant le collier se faire cacher par Isabelle, celle-ci lui mit la main sur son épaule en disant qu'Alec aurait fait la même chose en le connaissant. Elle acquiesça en ne savant pas où était le noiraud, elle savait que tout le monde lui cachait quelque chose au sujet de l'aîné de la fratrie même Simon qui avait l'air de savoir où était Alec. Lydia prit son téléphone et appela Alec pour lui signaler une attaque de damné au restaurant de Luke, celui-ci répondit positivement non sans un grimace en pensant aux loups-garous. Il se rendit devant le restaurant de Luke et fut rejoint par Lydia, celle-ci fut étonnée de le voir avec des lunettes de soleil sur les yeux. Elle haussa un sourcil en le regardant,

\- Je trouve bizarre que vous ayez des lunettes de soleil remarqua Lydia

\- Le soleil me brûle les yeux c'est tout répondit Alec

\- Si je ne vous connaissais pas je pourrais croire que vous êtes un vampire taquina Lydia

Il se tendit légèrement avant d'arriver au restaurant ce qui le soulagea, Luke les attendit avec le corps d'un damné au sol.

\- J'attendais Alec normalement constata Luke en regardant la jeune blonde

\- Je suis l'émissaire de l'enclave se présenta Lydia en examinant le corps

Alec était mal à l'aise dans le restaurant en voyant les regards malsains des loups-garous sur lui, il avala sa salive et Lydia décréta qu'il fallait ramener le corps à l'institut pour le faire examiner. Il souffla de soulagement avant de se faire interpeller par Luke qui sortit dehors, Lydia ramena le corps pendant qu'il discutait avec l'Alpha.

\- Je voudrais te demander une chose même si je vais me faire passer pour un fou commença Luke

\- Je suis un dhampir c'est-à-dire je suis à moitié vampire révéla Alec

\- Oh je comprends mieux maintenant mais bon je comprends ton malaise et je ne te tiens pas rigueur à propos de ta nature déclara Luke

\- Merci Luke et euh par contre garde cela secret s'il te plaît proposa Alec

Il hocha la tête et le laissa partir, il remit ses lunettes de soleil en grimaçant en allant sous le soleil. Il rentra à l'hôtel Dumort pour se reposer ayant passé un peu trop de temps sous le soleil, il mit la main sur sa tête ayant une migraine atroce. Il retira ses lunettes et se dirigea vers sa chambre, Lily était déjà présente sur son lit. Elle le fit s'allonger et le laissa lui mordre le poignet pour boire son sang, elle lui caressa ses cheveux. Entre-temps Magnus fut appelé par l'institut pour examiner le corps du damné, Isabelle entra dans la pièce.

\- J'espère que tu as presque terminé parce que je veux poser la main sur ce corps sourit Isabelle

\- Je ne vous comprendrai jamais vous les Shadowhunter, alors comment va ce cher Alexander demanda Magnus

\- En ce moment il a débuté sa semaine à l'hôtel Dumort, mais il vient seulement en cas d'urgence expliqua Isabelle en examinant le corps

\- Je demandai juste cela mais bon avec tout ce qu'il se passe, la recherche de la coupe et de Jocelyn décréta Magnus

\- Le retour de Valentin et baby-sitter Jace et Clary acheva Isabelle

\- C'est vrai en plus protégé le secret de ton frère sur sa nature de dhampir sourit Magnus

Elle sourit en voyant que le sorcier était bien attiré par son grand-frère, il arrêta de faire de la magie avant de partir faire son rapport avec Lydia comme Alec n'était pas là. Il fit un portail vers l'hôtel Dumort, Raphaël vint le rejoindre dans le hall. Il sourit en regardant son fils de cœur,

\- Magnus, ça me fait plaisir de te voir alors comment vas-tu salua Raphaël

\- Tout va bien disons que je suis venu voir Alexander comme il n'était pas à l'institut révéla Magnus

\- D'accord, il est dans sa salle d'entraînement au fond du couloir à droite indiqua Raphaël en haussant un sourcil

Il alla voir le dhampir, celui-ci était en train de frapper le sac de boxe torse nu. Il s'arrêta en sentant l'odeur de Magnus pénétrer dans la pièce. Il avala sa salive et se tourna vers lui, le sorcier loucha sur le torse en sueur du Nephilim.

\- Magnus, que se passe t-il salua Alec en allant prendre sa chemise

\- Ne te déranges pas pour moi, enfin tant pis mais j'aime ce que je vois sourit Magnus en le voyant mettre la chemise malgré qu'il laissa ouvert

\- Alors tu as besoin de moi pour quelque chose questionna Alec

\- Oh je suis venu comme ça te rendre visite comme tu n'étais pas à l'institut, je trouve dommage que tu ne sois plus le directeur de l'institut comme tu es fait pour ce rôle déclara Magnus

Il haussa les épaules en essayant de faire attraction de sa gorge en feu, il sentit presque ses canines percer sa gencive tellement il avait envie de les plonger dans le cou du sorcier. Il se retint, au même moment Isabelle était en train de regarder le corps après l'avoir autopsié. Elle comprit que quelque chose n'était pas normal, Hodge était en train de s'entraîner quand un damné sortit d'un portail et l'attaqua. Jace vint le sauver en tuant le damné, la jeune femme arriva trop tard.

\- Trop tard, j'allais vous prévenir de la situation exposa Isabelle

\- Bordel Valentin est vraiment connard insulta Jace en se levant

Ils s'en allèrent sans remarquer que Hodge avait pris quelque chose sur le cadavre, plus tard Magnus revint à l'institut avec Alec qui était inquiet de la situation après avoir entendu la nouvelle. Il était en train de renforcer les protections de l'institut sous la surveillance de Robert,

\- Je te remercie de renforcer les protections de l'institut remercia Robert

\- Attends de voir ma facture sourit Magnus en terminant sa tâche

\- Je vais voir Lydia pour lui dire que les protections ont été bien renforcé et Alec n'oublie pas de retourner à l'hôtel Dumort décréta Robert

\- Lily sait que je suis ici après avoir entendu les nouvelles en ce moment répondit Alec

\- D'accord souffla Robert

Il remarqua le corps tendu de son fils, il fronça les sourcils en l'observant. Il le vit plus pâle que d'habitude,

\- Est-ce que ça va Alec s'inquiéta Robert

Il acquiesça pour le rassurer, il haussa la tête avant de partir en laissant son fils avec le sorcier. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui,

\- Tu veux que je te ramène à l'hôtel par portail proposa Magnus

\- Ça ira, je vais rester un peu avant de rentrer rassura Alec

\- Bon eh bien moi je vais y aller lâcha Magnus n'ayant pas envie de rentrer

Il hocha la tête en avalant sa salive difficilement, le sorcier s'en alla de l'institut. Alec vacilla et se rattrapa sur le mur par l'odeur de Magnus encore présente, il jura à voix basse avant de rejoindre sa sœur qui regardait le moniteur. Elle regarda ses yeux injectés de sang signe qu'il avait soif,

\- Alec, tu as soif n'est ce pas conclu Isabelle

\- Je vais partir de toute manière alors je vais encore patienter et ne t'en fais pas mais je voulais savoir si tout est sous contrôle demanda Alec

\- Tout va bien pour le moment et…MELIORN interpella Isabelle en voyant son petit ami

L'homme-fée la regarda avec un sourire escorté par deux chasseurs,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici demanda Isabelle

\- Je suis venu sous ordre de l'émissaire de l'enclave répondit Méliorn

\- Ah Méliorn, je t'ai fait appelé pour te demander certains choses, suis-moi déclara Lydia en l'escortant vers son bureau

Alec n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que soit avant d'avoir un vertige, la soif de sang devenait plus forte après avoir été proche trop longtemps de Magnus. Sa sœur était trop inquiète à son sujet,

\- Alec vaux mieux que tu rentres, tu as trop soif en ce moment conseilla Isabelle

Il écouta sa sœur et se dirigea vers l'hôtel rapidement, il s'écroula dans sa chambre complètement assoiffé. Lily vint le voir et le trouva allongé sur le lit le teint blafard, elle comprit que celui-ci avait soif.

\- Oh mon chéri, je voudrais tellement que tu cesses d'être prés de lui mais je sais que c'est impossible. Il faut que tu lui dises car tu es en train de te faire du mal, plus tu vas résister plus tu auras soif de son sang souligna Lily

Alec ne répondit rien mais s'agrippa à sa mère qui l'enlaça et l'amena vers son cou, il s'approcha de son cou et lécha son cou pour planter ses crocs à l'intérieur de la jeune femme. Au même moment Lydia mit Méliorn en état d'arrestation, Clary et Jace avec Isabelle formataient un plan pour le libérer. Ils appelèrent Simon qui les fit venir à l'hôtel pour discuter avec Raphaël,

\- Nous avons besoin de toi et du clan Raphaël demanda Clary

\- Dios si ce n'était pas pour Alec, je vous aurai envoyé bouler il y a longtemps soupira Raphaël d'ennui

\- Merci remercia Jace

\- À condition que Simon jure sa loyauté au clan sourit Raphaël en se tournant vers le nouveau vampire

\- D'accord, j'accepte d'être loyal envers vous déclara Simon en roulant des yeux

\- Bien mon clan sera prêt à vous aider accepta Raphaël

Ils le remerciaient avant que Jace remarqua l'absence de son parabataï, il se tourna vers le chef.

\- Où est Alec questionna Jace

\- Dans sa chambre avec Lily répondit Raphaël

Il fit signe à un vampire d'emmener le trio vers la chambre d'Alec, il leur montra la chambre du noiraud. Isabelle entra sans frapper avec le couple, ils restèrent figés en voyant la scène devant eux. Alec avait ses crocs planté dans le cou de Lily qui avait la tête renversée en arrière avec le plaisir imprégné sur le visage, le menton du dhampir avait du sang qui s'écoulait. Il ouvrit les yeux en voyant les nouveaux arrivés dans sa chambre, la fratrie se reprit de la vue alors que la rousse resta choquée en voyant les crocs de l'aîné des Lightwood. Il les retira de sa mère qui reprit peu à peu pied, elle tourna la tête vers eux.

\- Nous avons besoin de toi, et nous t'expliquerons en chemin déclara Isabelle

Il hocha la tête en se levant, il lécha le sang sur son menton en allant dans sa salle de bain. Lily se leva à son tour pour prendre sa cigarette et l'alluma pour fumer, elle se tourna vers Jace.

\- Ramène-le vivant blondasse ou sinon je te dévisse la tête compris menaça Lily

\- D'accord accepta Jace en roulant des yeux

\- Dis-lui qu'on va l'attendre dehors décréta Isabelle

Elle hocha la tête avant de les voir sortir de la chambre de son fils, le trio attendit dans le hall. Clary fit les cents pas avant de s'arrêter et de tourner le regard vers le duo des Lightwood,

\- Si je comprends bien Alec est un vampire maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi il y a les poches de sang à l'institut s'écria Clary

\- Alec n'est pas un vampire à part entière, il est ce qu'on appelle un Dhampir. Il est à moitié vampire, nos parents faisaient partit du cercle quand un vampire les a attaqué. Il avait fait boire à notre mère son sang avant de la mordre pour la transformer, mais il a échoué. Enfin peut-être pour notre mère mais pour Alec cela a eu un impact car elle était enceinte de lui à six mois, le venin et son sang ont traversé le placenta et ont modifié l'ADN d'Alec raconta Isabelle

\- Quand il est né, il était à moitié vampire de ce fait Robert et Maryse ont fait un accord avec le clan de New-York. Et Lily que tu as vu dans sa chambre est sa mère vampirique, celle qui l'a nourrie de son sang depuis qu'il est bébé ajouta Jace assis dans le canapé du hall

\- Je vois mais pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez rien dit demanda Clary

\- Car ce ne te concerne pas que je suis à moitié vampire répliqua Alec en arrivant

Jace se leva et tapota sur l'épaule de son frère,

\- Désolé de t'avoir interrompu dans ton repas grimaça Jace

\- Ne crache pas dessus tant que tu n'as pas goûté commenta Alec

\- Je passe mon tour glissa Jace

Ils lui expliquaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour libérer Méliorn, Raphaël et le clan les rejoignirent dans un endroit après leur avoir donné rendez-vous là-bas. Simon proposa de les emmener en voiture en restant,

\- Vous partez avec la voiture, moi j'irai par mes propres moyens sourit Alec

\- Comment ça questionna Isabelle

Ils descendirent au parking de l'hôtel pour voir des motos démoniaques, Jace les regarda avec admiration avant de voir son parabataï monter sur l'une d'elles. Sa moto était noir avec des motifs bleu dessus, le blond eut la mâchoire décrochée.

\- Ce n'est pas juste mec et comment t'as eu cette merveille râla Jace

\- C'est un cadeau pour mes 14 ans de la part de Raphaël ricana Alec en démarrant sa moto

Isabelle éclata de rire devant la jalousie de Jace devant la moto démoniaque de son parabataï, ils rentraient dans le van ce qui fit râler encore plus le blond en voyant son frère chevaucher la moto comme un pro. Ils retrouvèrent le clan et la meute qui les attendaient, l'atmosphère était tendu par leurs vieilles rivalités. Les loups-garous virent Alec arriver par la voie des airs, ils le reniflèrent en sentant son odeur différente de tous les vampires.

\- Nous allons travailler ensemble pour sauver Méliorn alors oubliez votre vieille rivalité déclara Clary

\- Vous avez entendu, nous allons faire une trêve pour sauver une personne renchérit Luke

Ils allaient chacun s'occuper des chasseurs escortant Méliorn à la cité silencieuse, après cela l'homme-fée remercia chacun d'eux pour l'avoir sauvé.

\- Clary Fairchirld pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé, je vais te faire montrer où se cache ton père proposa Méliorn

\- D'accord accepta Clary

Jace se proposa d'aller avec elle ce qui n'étonna pas son parabataï, le blond se tourna vers lui avec un sourire éblouissante.

\- Dis un de ses quatre tu pourras me passer ta moto proposa Jace

\- Crève répondit Alec

\- Allez quoi supplia Jace

\- Non, c'est mon bébé maintenant va rejoindre Clary ricana Alec en remontant sur sa moto

Il poussa un râle de frustration en voyant la moto de son frère, il soupira ce qui fit rire Isabelle en les connaissant.

\- Alec, je peux monter avec toi demanda Isabelle

\- Bien sûr, allez, monte je te dépose à l'institut répondit Alec

\- Bordel ce n'est pas juste railla Jace

Ils rigolaient encore plus avant de partir en moto, le couple sauta dans le portail que Méliorn venait de faire pour eux. Ils atterrirent dans une usine désaffecté, ils virent plusieurs produit sur la table et comprirent qu'ils étaient au bon endroit. Ils entendirent du bruit dans l'une des armoires, Jace prit son épée séraphique et ouvrit le casier pour voir un homme avec des cheveux bouclés bruns et une mâchoire carrée. Le blond le reconnut en le voyant,

\- Papa souffla Jace

\- Jace, tu es en vie par l'ange, je suis content de te retrouver après tout ce temps décréta le père de Jace

Ils le ramenaient au restaurant de Luke pendant ce temps Alec déposa sa sœur à l'institut en moto démoniaque, ils rentraient dans l'institut où Raj était en train de parler avec Lydia. Ils jetaient un coup d'œil vers Isabelle, elle vint vers la jeune femme ce qui les fit froncer les sourcils tous les deux.

\- Isabelle Lightwood, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir entravé les ordres de l'enclave décréta Lydia

\- Très bien, tu sais quoi Lydia, Valentin lui a le cran de montrer son mépris envers les créatures obscures alors que toi tu te caches derrière les lois cracha Isabelle

Elle recula d'un pas devant les paroles de la jeune femme, cette dernière se tourna vers son frère qui voulait rester à ses côtés.

\- Ce n'est pas ton combat et ne t'en fais pas pour moi rassura Isabelle

Il regarda sa sœur se faire emmener par Raj, Lydia se tourna vers lui pour discuter sur sa défense quand il leva la main sur elle pour la faire taire. Plus tard il essaya de joindre son frère au sujet de la coupe, celui-ci était occupé à parler avec son père.

\- Je suis tellement content de te revoir papa sourit Jace

\- Moi de même mon fils répondit son père

\- Dis je voudrais savoir une chose, comment était maman physiquement questionna Jace

\- Elle était très belle, je l'ai aimé toute ma vie répondit son père

\- Mickaël, nous sommes prêt avertis Luke

\- Bien allez mon fils on y va sourit Mickaël

Ils allaient dans un entrepôt abandonné, Luke s'occupa des chasseurs du cercle pendant que les autres entrent dans l'entrepôt. Des démons vinrent les encercler, Clary sortit la coupe et essaya de les faire reculer après avoir vu le corps de sa mère dans le cocoon.

\- Laisse-moi faire proposa Mickaël

Elle lui donna la coupe, il sourit cruellement et retira la rune sur son bras. Valentin sourit encore plus en brandissant la coupe

\- DEMON RETIREZ-VOUS ordonna Valentin

Les démons s'agitaient encore plus ce qui le fit tiquer,

\- DEMON RETIREZ-VOUS ordonna Clary en brandissant la coupe dans sa main

Il regarda dans sa main et vit une tasse avec l'inscription le meilleur père du monde, elle sourit moqueuse avec Jace qui prit son épée dans sa main.

\- Tu veux que j'envois les démons le tuer ou tu préfères t'en occuper demanda Clary

\- Laisse-moi lui charcuter la face répondit Jace

Il commença à se battre contre Valentin, ce dernier fut sans défense rapidement et sourit en regardant le blond.

\- Jace, ne fais pas ça je suis ton père. Je voulais que tu me connaisses sous mon vrai visage, je dis la vérité tu es mon fils. Clary est ta sœur révéla Valentin

\- TU MENS cria Jace

\- C'est la vérité, Jocelyn est ta mère et…stoppa Valentin en se prenant un coup de poing

Clary était choquée par la révélation de son père au sujet de son affiliation avec Jace, elle se maudit d'être amoureuse de son frère avant de le voir donner un coup de poing dans le visage.

\- Tu crois que j'allais tomber dans le panneau espèce de connard, t'arrive trop tard pour me dire ça. Peut-être que je l'aurai cru mais il s'avère qu'il y a trois ans de cela tous les chasseurs ont été soumis à un test ADN au cours d'un enquête, je te laisse deviner le résultat quand je me suis soumis au test raconta Jace

Il pâlit en réalisant que sa manipulation n'avait pas réussie pour les séparer, il avait compris que les deux étaient amoureux.

\- Donc tu sais que tu es…commença Valentin

\- Un Herondale, oui, ma grand-mère Imogène m'a embrassé après m'avoir remit la bague familiale de la famille Herondale. Dommage pour toi salopard cracha Jace

Il déglutit avant de faire une distraction avant de s'enfuir par un portail, Jace donna un coup de poing dans le mur en laissant s'enfuir Valentin. Luke se précipita sur Jocelyn et lui caressa la joue,

\- Rentrons à la maison

Quand ils rentrèrent à l'institut, Alec était mécontent de ce que Jace a fait en donnant presque la coupe à Valentin.

\- Tu réalises ce que tu as fait gronda Alec avec ses yeux bleu glacés

\- Je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais nous sommes de retour avec la coupe et Jocelyn rassura Jace

\- Bon sang je vais rester à l'hôtel jusqu'à la semaine prochaine alors essaye de ne pas faire d'esclandre s'il te plaît demanda Alec

\- Ok mais je pourrais conduire ta moto demanda Jace

\- Quand tu toucheras un canard, je te le laisserai monter sourit Alec perfidement

Il se délecta du visage d'horreur de son frère, il se rendit tranquillement vers l'hôtel pour se reposer enfin. Il prit sa douche et s'allongea sur son lit avant de mettre sa chaîne hi-fi en écoutant de la musique classique, Simon entra dans sa chambre.

\- Salut euh ça ne te gêne pas si je reste avec toi, les autres me font flipper demanda Simon

\- D'accord mais si tu l'ouvres je te fais sortir de ma chambre à coups de pied aux fesses menaça Alec sur son lit

Il hocha la tête et prit le fauteuil allongé du noiraud et écouta la musique classique, il prit le livre qu'Alec lui avait donné pour lire.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les crises émotionnelle d'Alec et la mort de Ragnor. Bisous glacées. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ne t'en fais pas personne ne va toucher Izzy sans la permission d'Alec XD allez la suite **

**Alec barton: Et oui il ne va pas conduire la moto d'Alec du tout en sachant cela XD J'imaginais la scène pour Clary en l'apprenant ainsi XD "Hachi qui boude toujours" personne ne veut me dire ce qu'est le mot S et personne ne veut pas jouer avec moi au poker " Hachi prit une poupée Vaudou à l'effigie de Satan et le piquait avec des aiguilles alors que Alec était mort de rire en voyant la scène et Satan soupira dépité" ça ne marche pas ce truc XD **

**Lavigne 126: Demain c'est le mariage et je n'ai pas de quoi me mettre tu te rendre compte XD j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu me réserve comme des idées. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 4, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 4**_

Alec était en train de s'entraîner dans la salle d'entraînement de l'hôtel, ils avaient aménagé pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner quand il n'était pas à l'institut. Il donna des coups de poings dans le sac de boxe, il souffla en s'arrêtant. Il recommença à nouveau avant de prendre sa serviette pour essuyer la sueur sur lui, il s'arrêta et prit sa veste pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il croisa les membres du clan en train de discuter sur les derniers potins de l'enclave en buvant une coupe de sang, il tiqua légèrement en entendant parler de la coupe. Il pressa légèrement ses pas, il entra et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et prit une douche. Il ferma les yeux en se vidant la tête, il repensa aux derniers événements qui c'étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Clary et de Simon. Valentin avait essayé de les manipuler en leur faisant croire qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs mais fort heureusement pour eux Jace savait qui était ses vrais parents qui était Stephen et Céline Herondale, de ce fait Imogène Herondale l'inquisitrice était sa grand-mère paternelle. Il se souvenait encore quand celle-ci l'avait étreindre dans ses bras en pleurant après avoir découvert que Jace était son petit-fils, ils avaient passé des heures à discuter avant que Jace ne rentre heureux. Il sourit avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux humides, il pensa aussi à Magnus. Sa gorge s'enflamma aussitôt en pensant au sorcier, il désirait de plus en plus son sang et le voir prés de lui. Son côté vampire commençait à devenir possessif envers lui, il soupira et sortit de sa salle de bain avec une serviette enroulée autour de lui. Il s'habilla avant de parti vers la cuisine pour manger un bout, il s'écroula sur son lit épuisé. Le lendemain il se réveilla en passant la main sur son visage, il vérifia son téléphone pour voir aucun message. Il se leva et se débarbouilla avant de se promener dans l'hôtel en sachant que tout le monde dormait à ses heures-ci de la journée, il était habitué à leurs heures de sommeil. Il pouvait dormir aussi bien le jour que la nuit n'ayant pas un rythme de sommeil normal, il se fit un petit déjeuner avant de partir vers l'institut ayant récupéré ses armes et ses lunettes de soleil. Isabelle le vit dans le hall,

\- Bonjour frérot salua Isabelle

\- Bonjour salua Alec

\- Rien de nouveau si tu cherches, Hodge est en train de chercher le sorcier qui est responsable de l'état de Jocelyn répondit Isabelle à sa question muette

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- On va fait venir Magnus pour lui demander qui est le sorcier révéla Isabelle en jetant un coup d'œil vers son frère

Alec déglutit et sentit sa gorge s'enflammer à la venu du sorcier, il se lécha les lèvres en faisant abstraction de sa gorge en feu. Isabelle vit son expression après avoir mentionné le nom du sorcier, elle le regarda fixement avant qu'il la rassure du regard. Il alla dans la salle d'entraînement pour voir Jace en train de s'entraîner, il prit un bâton avant de rejoindre son parabataï pour se battre avec lui. Il sourit en voyant Alec présent, il l'attaqua ce qui le fit sourire. Il para l'attaque avant de se retourner pour l'attaquer de nouveau, ils fracassèrent leurs armes ensembles. Jace lui faucha les pieds, il lui fit de même avant de jeter les bâtons pour passer aux mains. Ils se prirent ensemble pour avoir une domination sur l'un et l'autre, Jace le plaqua en tordant son bras, il le serra assez fort avant de se faire rouler sur le côté par le corps d'Alec. Ce dernier utilisa ses pouvoirs de vampire pour se dégager, il regarda son parabataï en montrant ses canines. Il usa de sa vitesse qui était bien plus rapide que celle de Jace, le blond l'attrapa et essaya de le plaquer mais il se dégagea rapidement. Ils se relevaient en se défiant du regard, ils se sourient quand Isabelle entra dans la salle d'entraînement pour les voir dans une prise de lutte. Ils regardaient la jeune fille qui les informa d'une mission de démon, ils se levèrent et allèrent se préparer pour la mission. Ils se rendirent dans le Bronx pour tuer un démon Eidolon, le noiraud se posta sur le toit d'un immeuble avec son arc et ses flèches. Il regarda le démon en train de regarder sa sœur qui était la proie en se faisant passer pour une terrestre, il la suivit dans une ruelle sombre quand Jace déboula pour le tuer par derrière. Il prit ses flèches et le visa, il tira sa flèche en le touchant à l'épaule. Le démon se retourna en rugissant vers lui, il prit une autre flèche avant de la décocher de nouveau. Isabelle l'acheva avec son fouet, il les rejoignit avant de plisser le nez en sentant le sang de son parabataï. Il s'approcha et passa sa stèle sur sa rune de guérison, le blond le remercia d'un mouvement de la tête. Depuis son retour avec Clary il avait expliqué que Valentin avait essayé de les manipuler sur leur relation, malgré qu'il dise à la jeune rousse qu'il n'était pas son frère. Celle-ci avait gardé la distance entre eux, il souffrait étant tombé amoureux pour la première fois de la rousse. Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, Alec alla dans la cuisine pour se faire un sandwich après avoir retiré ses lunettes de soleil, il mangea son sandwich et alla voir Clary qui gardait Jocelyn toujours endormir.

\- Comment elle va questionna Alec

\- Elle est toujours endormi mais je sais qu'elle m'entend expliqua Clary

\- Merci d'avoir ramené la coupe remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien et désolé d'avoir bousculé vos vies, s'excusa Clary

Il hocha la tête et mit une main sur son épaule, il reçu un message de la part de Magnus pour lui demander de venir le voir.

\- Magnus veut me parler sur le sorcier qui a envoûté ta mère expliqua Alec en regardant le message

\- D'accord, je vais rester ici avec elle jusqu'à l'arrivé de Luke répondit Clary

Il se rendit au loft du sorcier, il sentit sa gorge s'enflammer rien qu'en sentant l'odeur de Magnus à travers la porte. Il avala sa salive, il entra dans l'appartement. Il s'arrêta de respirer en sentant son cœur s'accélérer, il entendit de la musique classique ce qui le fit sourire ayant le même goût musical.

\- Alexander, j'avais hâte de te revoir sourit Magnus

Il se retourna et vit le sorcier tout nu en sortant de la douche, il eut un arrêt en voyant la minuscule goutte d'eau qui coulait sur sa peau. Il la suivit des yeux en se reprenant, sa gorge s'enflamma de plus belle ce qui le fit grimacer légèrement. Ses canines perçaient ses lèvres, il les rétracta difficilement. Le sorcier vit le regard du dhampir sur l'une des gouttes d'eau sur son corps ce qui le fit sourire encore plus, Alec se retourna vite fait en soupirant pour oublier sa soif de sang.

\- Peux-tu t'habiller s'il te plaît rougit Alec

\- Je suis dans mon appartement Alexander et puis nous sommes rien que tous les deux, sourit Magnus en roulant sur le Alexander d'une manière malicieuse

Il gémit presque en l'entendant faire cela, il serra les poings pour ne pas se jeter sur les lèvres du sorcier.

\- Tu voulais me voir au sujet du sorcier qui à envoûté Jocelyn déglutit Alec en se reprenant

\- Ah le sorcier, oui j'ai quelques infos sur ça mais je voulais te parler en privé sourit Magnus en se rapprochant de lui

Il ferma les yeux en sentant le corps du sorcier prés de lui, il sut que c'était une mauvaise idée de fermer les yeux car il entendit le battement de cœur de Magnus où circulait le sang qui l'attirait de plus en plus. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retournant en essayant de regarder autre part que le corps de l'asiatique,

\- Je vais y aller, je devrais rentrer à l'hôtel pour ne pas inquiéter Lily déclara Alec

\- Dommage sourit Magnus

Il sortit de l'appartement en résistant à l'envie d'y retourner pour plonger ses canines dans le cou de Magnus pour aspirer son sang, il rentra à l'hôtel en renversant tout parterre ayant le vertige. Lily et Raphaël arrivèrent en vitesse et vit l'état de manque d'Alec, sa mère ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita sur lui et lui offrit son poignet. Il lécha la peau avant de planter ses canines à l'intérieur pour calmer sa soif, Lily rejeta sa tête en arrière légèrement en criant de douleur et de plaisir. Le chef du clan les observa en croisant les bras, il retira ses canines de sa mère en se redressant tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Dios, qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé pour que tu ai eu soif ainsi demanda Raphaël

Lily le regarda en baissant la tête, elle soupira en prenant son fils dans ses bras tout en lui caressant ses cheveux.

\- Tu l'as revu n'est ce pas conclu Lily

Il ne répondit rien et hocha la tête, le mexicain ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Revus qui pour que j'aille lui planter un pieu dans le cœur demanda Raphaël

\- Mais calme-toi, de toutes façons tu ne pourras rien faire dans cette condition car c'est à Alec de régler cette affaire répondit Lily

\- Explique-moi clairement s'écria Raphaël

\- Alec a trouvé son âme-sœur, ce que tu peux être buté par moment railla Lily

\- Oh et c'est qui demanda Raphaël

\- Magnus souffla Alec les yeux dans les vagues

\- Magnus comme Magnus Bane le grand Sorcier de Brooklyn qui s'habille comme des lampions multicolores demanda Raphaël

\- Tu en connais d'autre des Magnus à part lui ironisa Lily légèrement énervée

\- EH tu vas calmer ton côté mère-poule c'est lassant râla Raphaël

Alec se redressa des bras de sa mère en restant encore dans les vagues, le chef du clan regarda son petit frère de cœur qui était presque comme son enfant. Il s'assit dans le canapé du hall, il passa une main dans ses cheveux en le regardant.

\- Et il est au courant de la situation demanda Raphaël

\- Non, j'ai peur de lui dire Rafa. Et si il me rejette, je ne pourrai pas le supporter j'en mourrai. Je le veux sanglota Alec

\- Alec, calme-toi mon chéri. Arrête de pleurer il ne te rejettera pas rassura Lily

Il continua de pleurer, au même moment Jace ressentit la douleur d'Alec ce qui le fit crier de douleur en pleine salle. Isabelle vient le voir,

\- C'est Alec, il a mal. Je crois qu'il est à l'hôtel quelque chose a dû se passer déduisit Jace en se levant pour aller prendre des armes

\- Attends Jace, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe et puis, ils ne feront jamais de mal à Alec à moins que soit l'une de ses crises apaisa Isabelle

\- Je préfère en avoir le cœur net déclara Jace

Elle soupira et le rejoignit pour ne pas qu'il fasse une bêtise, ils débarquèrent à l'hôtel et trouvèrent Alec dans les bras de Lily au sol en pleurs. Raphaël roula des yeux en les voyants, Jace s'avança vers lui et le caressa.

\- Alec souffla Jace

\- Jace, je ne serai jamais bon pour lui mais je le veux. Par l'ange il ne voudra pas de moi, je suis un monstre. Je le veux, pourquoi est-ce il voudrait de moi sanglota Alec en regardant son parabataï

Il soupira longuement en comprenant que celui-ci faisait une crise, il le prit dans ses bras et le consola avant qu'il s'endorme ayant subi une crise émotionnel. Il le ramena dans sa chambre aidé de Lily avant de le laisser dormir, ils ressortirent quand Isabelle croisa les bras en les regardant.

\- Que se passe-t-il pour qu'il fasse une crise demanda Isabelle

\- Alec a trouvé son âme-sœur. Disons que quand nous les vampires nous trouvons nos âmes-sœurs, cette personne devient nos raisons de vivre, son sang en quelque sorte chante pour nous et nous fait désirer son sang plus que celui quiconque. Et Alec a trouvé son âme-sœur et c'est pour cela qu'il a fait cette crise expliqua Lily

\- Qui est l'heureux élu demanda Jace

Les deux vampires s'étonnaient de savoir que le blond savait que le dhampir était gay, il leva les yeux au ciel sous le regard amusé de sa sœur.

\- Bien sûr que je sais qu'il était gay, c'était trop flagrant surtout avec son visage horrifié quand je l'ai fait regarder un porno révéla Jace

\- TU AS FAIT QUOI AVEC MON BÉBÉ cria Lily furieuse

Ils lui intimaient tous de laisser le noiraud se reposer en baissant le ton, la jeune femme jeta un regard meurtrier au blond qui se fit petit.

\- Pour en revenir à notre sujet, qui est l'âme-sœur d'Alec demanda Isabelle

\- C'est Magnus, par contre ne lui dites rien sur le sujet car c'est Alec qui devrait lui dire décréta Raphaël

Ils hochaient la tête avant de rentrer à l'institut, Clary les vit arriver et vit les yeux rouges de Jace.

\- Jace, est-ce que tout va bien s'inquiéta Clary

\- Ce n'est rien, je vais bien c'était juste Alec rassura Jace

\- Qu'est qui est arrivé à Alec s'inquiéta Maryse en venant vers eux

\- Rien, il a fait une autre crise rassura Jace

\- Venez en parler dans la bibliothèque proposa Maryse

Ils la suivirent et lui racontèrent la crise de leur frère aîné et la raison de sa crise, elle soupira en promettant elle aussi de rien dire au sorcier. Elle les laissa en retournant à son travail, Clary se tourna vers le duo.

\- C'est quoi les crises qu'Alec fait questionna Clary

\- Comme tu sais Alec est un dhampir, normalement les dhampir sont généralement rejetés des deux côtés ce qui les rend sujet aux dépressions nerveuses. Mais s'il est accepté par les deux côté alors tout va bien mais parfois il fait des crises de dépression étant sensible, Alec fait des crises émotionnelles depuis qu'il a 10 ans expliqua Jace

\- S'il a fait sa crise c'est parce qu'il pense que Magnus va le rejeter en apprenant qu'il est son âme sœur conclu Clary

\- Oui répondit Isabelle

Elle acquiesça en comprenant un peu mieux l'aîné de la fratrie, quelques jours plus tard Alec fut de retour à l'institut après avoir passé ses deux semaines à l'hôtel Dumort. Il alla beaucoup mieux, Lydia était surprise de son retour à l'institut. Il s'occupa du moniteur quand Jace vint le voir en lui tapotant sur l'épaule,

\- Tout va bien mec demanda Jace

\- Oui, Jace. J'ai récupéré de ma crise rassura Alec

\- Juste que ça faisait un moment que tu n'avais pas été sujet a une crise émotionnel se rappela Jace

Il acquiesça avant de le regarder, il attendit un moment avant de partir s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. Magnus fut convoqué à l'institut pour sa connaissance au sujet du sorcier responsable de l'état de Jocelyn, il regarda sa manucure avant de voir Jace s'asseoir et lui faire face. Le blond le regarda légèrement, Clary arriva et mit une mèche rousse derrière son oreille.

\- Désolé pour le retard, j'étais en train de m'entraîner sur mon crochet du droit s'excusa Clary

\- C'est bien que tu t'entraînes sur ton crochet du droit complimenta Jace

\- Oui répondit Clary

\- Loin que cette conversation soit intéressant mais où est votre instructeur en retard car j'ai des choses à faire chez moi de plus pourquoi ici demanda Magnus

\- Hodge ne peut pas sortir de l'institut répondit Jace

\- Si on était chez moi, je vous aurai déjà servi un cocktail sourit Magnus en clin d'œil

\- Il est neuf heures du matin commenta Clary

\- Il faut avoir un happy hour quelques part non riait Magnus

Hodge s'excusa de son retard et présenta les sorciers susceptibles d'avoir d'envoûté Jocelyn, Magnus reconnu Ragnor sur la photo avant de réaliser que c'était lui qui aurait peut-être envoûté la mère de la rousse. Jace proposa une mission pour le rencontrer alors que Magnus proposa de les rejoindre, quand ils se levaient pour partir Alec les croisa.

\- Magnus salua Alec en se crispant

\- Alexander, je suis content de te revoir. Tu as l'air en forme sourit Magnus

\- Toi aussi, vous allez en mission. Puis-je me rejoindre à vous proposa Alec

\- Ça ira Alec mais vaux mieux que tu ailles dans la cuisine pour aider Izzy décréta Jace en sous-entendant d'aller boire du sang

Il écarquilla les yeux en regarda son parabataï, le sorcier ayant compris son sous-entendu.

\- Blondinet a raison, on dirait que tu as soif. Il vaut mieux que tu ailles boire du sang déclara Magnus

Jace se tourna vers lui en écarquillant les yeux, le sorcier lui lança un regard narquois avant de passer prés d'Alec en le frôlant discrètement. Il sentit sa gorge s'enflammer sous le toucher, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et but le sang. Izzy le rejoignit en lui caressant ses cheveux après qu'il est bu,

\- Il faut que tu lui dises Alec, car tu es en train de te faire du mal à moins que tu soit maso taquina Isabelle

Il hocha la tête en fermant les yeux, pendant ce temps le trio se trouvait dans la plaine prés de la demeure de Ragnor.

\- La demeure de Ragnor se trouve par-là indiqua Magnus

Il marcha avec eux, quand Jace brisa la glace.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'Alec est un dhampir interrogea Jace

\- C'est Raphaël qui me l'a dit quand Alec avait six ans, il était si mignon à l'époque enfin il est toujours mignon quoiqu'il est encore plus magnifique maintenant répondit Magnus

\- Je vois, écoute je veux juste de demander d'être compréhensif avec lui et sois bon avec lui conseilla Jace

\- Ok articula Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

Il allait demander ce qu'il se passait quand il trouva quelque chose qui n'allait pas au sol, la barrière de feu de protection de Ragnor s'activa. Magnus se renfrogna en voyant la barrière,

\- Eh il ose dire que c'est moi le parano dans l'histoire espèce de cornu pas frais insulta Magnus

Ils traversaient la barrière, Clary retrouva facilement Ragnor à travers ses illusions. Il libéra Magnus et Jace de leur entrave,

\- Franchement après tous ses siècles c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles se renfrogna Magnus

\- La dernière fois tu as foutu un bordel chez moi après m'avoir cassé les pieds avec ta dernière conquête qui t'avait quitté rétorqua Ragnor

\- C'était il y a des siècles enfin bref tu pouvais éviter tout ça non râla Magnus

\- Tu proposais ta maison parisien la barbe répliqua Ragnor

\- Nous pouvons retourner à notre affaire au lieu de vos querelles de sorcier demanda Clary

\- Il me faut le livre blanc déclara Ragnor

\- Le livre blanc questionna Clary

\- Un grimoire ancien qui recueille tous les sorts les plus puissants que tu ne peux pas imaginer répondit Magnus en fouillant dans les affaires de son meilleur ami

\- Il dit vrai et je l'ai donné à ta mère pour qu'elle le cache de Valentin mais je pourrai le retracer proposa Ragnor

Il monta à son étage quand il vit l'autre sorcier en train de mesurer des chaussures à lui,

\- Ote tes vilaines pieds de mes chaussures italiennes, elles m'ont coûté trop cher pour que tu mettes tes sales pieds dégoûtants dedans gronda Ragnor

\- Voyons Ragnor, je faisais que les essayer apaisa Magnus en les posant par terre

Il monta à l'étage quand il se mit à crier ce qui les alerta tous les trois, il tomba par-dessus son escalier. L'asiatique se précipita sur lui en le secourant, il essaya de le soigner.

\- Je suis désolé, il m'a eu s'excusa Ragnor en rendant l'âme

\- Magnus, nous sommes désolé décréta Clary

\- Cet homme m'a connu presque toute ma vie avoua Magnus

Il fit un portail sans les voir,

\- Partez, il faut que je m'occupe de mon ami déclara Magnus

\- Magnus…commença Clary

\- PARTEZ s'écria Magnus

Ils pénétraient dans le portail pour rentrer à l'institut, au même moment Alec était en train de regarder le moniteur quand il ressentit une douleur au niveau de son cœur ce qui le fit crier de douleur. Maryse qui n'était pas loin entendit son fils crier de douleur, elle se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il se recroquevilla dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant,

\- Il a mal, quelque chose s'est passé. Laisse-moi le rejoindre, s'il te plaît il a mal sanglota Alec

\- Il faut que tu te calmes, et suis-moi conseilla Maryse en regardant tout le monde autour d'eux

Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre où il s'effondra encore plus, il pleura dans les bras de sa mère. Elle lui caressa ses cheveux en l'observant, elle comprit que le lien de son fils était très profond pour le sorcier. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider car cela devait venir de lui, Jace ayant sentit la détresse de son parabataï vint le voir, il salua sa mère adoptive de la tête.

\- Il a refait une autre crise déduisit Jace

\- Oui et quelque chose s'est passé avec Magnus questionna Maryse

Il lui fit son rapport ce qui la fit soupirer en comprenant de la réaction brutal de son fils, celui-ci venait de s'endormir épuisé par sa crise émotionnelle. Plus tard Alec se sentait mieux et resta encore un peu groggy et alla boire une poche de sang, il s'assit en buvant sa poche quand le blond entra dans la cuisine. Il grimaça en le regardant siroter sa poche,

\- Ne craches pas dessus tant que tu n'as pas goûté commenta Alec

\- Je passe mon tour, je ne veux pas goûter de sang grimaça Jace

Il leva les yeux au ciel en se levant pour brûler la poche de sang dans l'évier, il ne laissait aucune trace dans l'évier.

\- Tu veux un sandwich propos Jace

\- Je suis rassasié pour le moment peut-être plus tard répondit Alec

Il se fit un sandwich, il s'assit en face de son parabataï et le fixa du regard. Celui-ci s'agaça de son regard,

\- Quoi s'irrita Alec

\- Il faut que tu lui dises qu'il est ton âme-sœur conseilla Jace

\- Ce n'est pas tes oignons Jace se renfrogna Alec

\- Si ce sont mes oignons car tu as fait deux crises émotionnelle en espace d'une semaine déclara Jace

\- Ce sont mes problèmes, ne me pousse pas à bout commenta Alec en tournant la tête

\- Je ne te donnes pas le choix frangin, soit tu lui dis soit c'est moi qui lui dit qu'il est ton âme-sœur marchanda Jace

\- C'est du chantage ce que tu me fais s'exclama Alec

\- Exact Alec, car tu es en train de faire des crises qui peuvent être fatales répliqua Jace

Il se leva sur le point de s'en aller quand Jace l'attrapa par le bras pour le stopper, il le plaqua contre le mur énervé en dévoilant ses canines.

\- Ne t'avises pas de lui dire Jace articula Alec en relâchant

Il sortit de la cuisine, il passa dans la salle des opérations et vit Magnus arriver ce qui le rendit assoiffé de son sang. Jace sortit à son tour de la cuisine et trouva le sorcier, il observa son frère. Magnus vint voir Clary et Jace,

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé des objets en lien avec le livre blanc révéla Magnus en faisant apparaître les objets

Ils regardaient les objets, Alec fut invité à regarder avec eux. Il avala sa salive en se concentrant en faisant abstraction de sa gorge en feu malgré qu'il vennait de boire du sang, Clary prit un marque-page.

\- Tu m'as montré un marque-page lorsque nous étions dans l'autre dimension qui allait avec le livre blanc raconta Clary en tenant le marque-page

\- Ok nous allons voir décréta Jace

Il était sur le point de prendre le marque-page quand le sorcier fut plus rapide,

\- Les sorciers sont très rapide à ce petit jeu sourit Magnus

Il ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir en grimaçant, il déglutit

\- Alors la bonne nouvelle c'est que je sais où est le livre blanc et la mauvaise c'est Camille révéla Magnus

\- Raphaël l'a enfermé dans la cave de l'hôtel dans un cercueil renchérit Alec

\- La dernière fois je lui ai donnée un coup de poing raconta Clary

\- Elle l'a largement mérité crois-moi rassura Alec avec un sourire en coin

\- De toutes façons nous ne lui donnons pas le choix, Alec il faut que tu contactes Raphaël pour nous proposa Jace

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le réveil de Jocelyn et un nouvel émissaire. Bisous glacées. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Plus que des ennuies à l'horizon mais aussi discussion entre nos deux amoureux **

**Hekatewitch1:"Hachi vit Hekate déprimer" Qu'est qu'il y a encore et ne t'en fais pas pou eux parce que la fameuse discussion entre les deux va arriver dans ce chapitre **

**Alec Barton: Ne t'en fais pas tu vas voir plein de Lily en mode maman-poule envers son bébé XD et aussi la discussion au sujet la soif de sang d'Alec pour Magnus dans ce champitre "Hachi se rendit au paradis avec Alec" Salut papy tu pourrais nous rendre un service" Dieu écouta leur faveurs à tous les deux" Vous savez qu'il est mon fils "Hachi et Alec firent des yeux de biches à Dieu " Et nous tes petites-filles " Dieu accepta et les deux rentraient en enfer en ricanant diaboliquement"XD**

**Lavigne 126: Et je veux mes idées moi parce que je suis en train de préparer une chapitre pour me faire pardonner de mon absence d'hier mais j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave en tout cas. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 5, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 5**_

Lydia entra dans son bureau pour prendre la coupe et partir à Idris pour la remettre à l'enclave quand elle fut attaquée par surprise, elle tomba par terre et regarda son agresseur prendre la coupe sous ses yeux. Hodge se rendit à l'infirmerie pour voir Luke qui était avec Jocelyn, il le rassura en lui disant d'aller se reposer. Il le crut et alla se reposer un moment avant de revenir tenir compagnie à la rousse, Hodge attendit que le loup-garou s'en aille pour mettre une bague à son doigt pour parler à Valentin en lui montrant la coupe en signe de victoire. Alec se dirigea vers le bureau de Lydia pour lui parler du livre blanc quand il la vit allongée par terre, il vérifia si elle allait bien avant qu'elle dise la vérité sur Hodge. Il avertit à sa fratrie qui regarda les vidéos de surveillance et vit vraiment leur instructeur agresser Lydia pour avoir la coupe et parler avec Valentin en montrant la coupe en sa possession. Jace fut furieux par son acte, il se rendit dans la salle des armes pour prendre ses armes avec Alec, Clary vint essayer de lui conseiller de ne rien faire et attendre le retour de sa mère pour le stopper. Jace lui proposa de retrouver le livre blanc pendant qu'ils allaient chercher Hodge, ils s'en allaient tous les deux. Le blond en profita pour appeler Luke pour venir en renfort avec sa meute, entre-temps Clary et Isabelle se rendirent à l'hôtel Dumort et trouvèrent Raphaël en train de les attendre dans le salon du hall. Simon vint les rejoindre, le chef du clan les emmena voir Camille. Il ouvrit le cercueil quand elle se réveilla en essayant d'agresser Clary, celle-ci mit son épée sur sa gorge ce qui la calma. Raphaël resta en retrait pour observer au cas ou les choses tourneraient mal, il garda un pieu dans sa veste. La rousse demanda le livre blanc à l'ancienne chef qui essaya de jouer à la devinette, elle se tourna vers le mexicain qui attrapa son pieu en se préparant à la tuer. Elle prit peur en voyant le pieu,

\- D'accord, je vais dire tout ce que je sais mais à condition que Raphaël me libère et que Simon me fasse un contrat de sang décréta Camille

\- Oui et aussi que je te masse les pieds en te déclarant reine des vampires de New-York ironisa Raphaël

\- Soit ça soit adieu au livre blanc proposa Camille

\- Bien oublie ta liberté en échange tu auras ton contrat de sang et ce n'est pas négociable Camille répondit Raphaël

\- Entendu accepta Camille

Ils passèrent dans un tunnel, Raphaël ne vint pas avec eux et leur proposa d'appeler Alec pour surveiller Camille. Entre-temps Hodge remit la coupe à Valentin, celui-ci le bannit de son bateau en connaissant son attitude de traître. Il essaya de passer entre les loups-garous qui le cherchaient par leur odorat, il se cacha avant de marcher vers une autre sortie avant de se faire plaquer par Jace furieux par sa trahison. Ils se relevaient tous les deux, ils se firent face. Le blond essaya de comprendre sa trahison, il répondit qu'il n'avait pas accepté que les Lightwood furent graciés pour leur aide envers l'enclave alors qu'ils avaient participé à l'insurrection. Le blond lui rappela qu'ils l'avaient fait par amour pour Alec qui était un dhampir, Hodge le provoqua en lui rappelant qu'il lui avait apprit tout ce qu'il savait. Ils se jetèrent sur l'un et l'autre, ils fracassèrent leurs armes contre l'un et l'autre. Hodge essaya de lui faucher les pieds, il sauta avant de lui donner un coup de pied au visage ce qui le blessa. Jace encore furieux lui trancha la main en criant de rage, il poussa un hurlement de douleur. Il tenait son moignon en criant de douleur, il regarda Jace qui s'approcha de lui avec son épée. Il le compara à Valentin ce qui l'énerva encore plus, il allait le tuer quand Alec l'empêcha en sautant sur lui pour l'arrêter. Luke vint voir le traître et essaya de calmer sa douleur en lui disant qu'une cellule l'attendait rien que pour lui pour sa trahison, Jace se débattait avec Alec qui tentait de le calmer en lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Il lui rappela à son tour qu'Hodge les avait trahis en rejoignant Valentin et qu'il fallait tuer tous les membres du cercle, le dhampir lui rappela que leurs parents étaient aussi dans le cercle avant de le quitter ce qui l'apaisa de sa colère en se rappelant de l'amour de leurs parents pour Alec. Alec se leva et lui tapota l'épaule avant de rejoindre Hodge, Luke le regarda avec crainte à cause de la quantité de sang versé. Il le rassura de la tête qu'il se maîtrisait au sujet du sang, il soigna le moignon de Hodge, sans qu'ils ne remarquent Jace qui ramassait une bague au sol et la mit à son doigt. Il entra en communication avec Valentin, celui-ci était ravi de le retrouver et il espérait qu'il le retrouve, il cracha à son hologramme avant de briser la bague. Clary et les autres arrivaient chez Magnus qui n'était pas ravi de retrouver Camille,

\- Je croyais m'être définitivement débarrassé de toi grinça Magnus

\- Jamais tu n'en finiras avec moi mon amour sourit Camille en le regardant mielleusement

\- Mon amour ? Tu te trompe de personne ma chère Camille car j'ai abandonné tous sentiments pour toi il y a de cela fort longtemps révéla Magnus avec un ton dur

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes encore ricana Camille

\- Bon vous remettez à plus tard vos souvenirs passés, Magnus nous avons besoin de toi demanda Clary

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez demanda Magnus en se tournant vers eux

\- J'ai un arrangement avec eux et je veux quelque chose en retour et toi seul peut m'aider sourit Camille

\- Elle veut un contrat qui dit qu'elle m'a changé en vampire répondit Simon d'un ton froid

\- Très bien accepta Magnus

\- J'appelle les renforts prévient Isabelle en ne lâchant pas Camille des yeux

Alec reçu un appel d'Isabelle qui lui dit de les rejoindre chez Magnus, Jace se proposa de ramener Hodge à l'institut pendant qu'il allait les rejoindre. Il hocha la tête quand Jace l'interpella,

\- Quand tu seras chez lui, profite en pour lui parler déclara Jace

Il hocha la tête sans conviction, Camille regarda le sorcier en train de rédiger le contrat. Elle passa la main sur la table en souriant narquoisement,

\- On dirait que tu m'en veux encore pour cette histoire avec ce terrestres à St Petersburg conclu Camille

\- Moi t'en vouloir, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude répondit Magnus sans lever les yeux

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es persuadé que l'amour existe toujours, les sentiments sont fugaces…commença Camille

\- Mais le grand amour lui est éternel sourit Magnus en pensant à Alec

\- Tu penses encore rencontrer le grand amour à moins que tu l'ai déjà rencontré déduisit Camille en regardant son visage

Il ne répondit pas grand-chose quand elle sentit l'odeur d'Isabelle et d'Alec arriver,

\- Sang d'ange renifla Camille

Elle le fit retourner vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément, il la repoussa en essuyant ses lèvres. Ils entendirent un grondement animal s'élevait dans l'air, ils se tournèrent vers Alec qui avait les yeux glacé et les poings serré, Camille le regarda en souriant.

\- Tiens Alec, comment vas-tu mon petit dhampir ? Tu tombes bien par loyauté envers moi, tu vas me laisser partir n'est ce pas déclara Camille

\- Dans tes rêves sale garce, je ne t'ai jamais juré fidélité et loyauté mais c'est à Raphaël que je l'ai juré, justement il m'a demandé de garder un œil sur toi et si tu essayes de faire la maligne il ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que je te plante un pieu dans ton cœur de glace menaça Alec en révélant ses canines

\- Maintenant je réalise que Raphaël avait tout manigancé dés le début pour se débarrasser de moi cracha Camille

Alec jeta un coup d'œil vers Magnus, son visage qui était dur se radoucit doucement. Il respira l'odeur du sorcier ce qui lui fit enflammer sa gorge, le sang et le corps de Magnus l'attirait de plus en plus. Isabelle ayant compris le comportement de son frère le toucha pour essayer de le faire penser à autre chose que sa soif, Camille les regarda tous les trois avant de comprendre et sourit cruellement.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant, le chant du sang. Son sang chante pour toi ricana Camille

\- La ferme espèce de salope grinça Alec en serrant les poings encore plus

\- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai déjà goûté son sang, cher dhampir et c'est divin enfin tu le sauras mais à l'heure actuel il ne sait pas n'est pas ricana Camille en regardant Magnus

\- Je t'ai dis de la fermer gronda Alec

Magnus était confus de la situation, Isabelle en sachant que la blonde allait révéler la vérité au sorcier au sujet de l'attirance d'Alec vers le sang de Magnus s'avança avec un air menaçant.

\- Tu l'ouvres encore et je te mettrai au soleil pour un bronzage express menaça Isabelle en déroulant son fouet

\- J'arrête mais tôt ou tard il devra lui dire ricana Camille en allant vers le salon

Le sorcier regarda le dhampir qui préféra aller voir Clary et Simon, il regarda Isabelle pour avoir des infos.

\- C'est Alec qui doit te parler de ça pas moi, je suis désolée Magnus en plus nous avons donnés notre parole à Raphaël sur ça répondit Isabelle

\- D'accord, je discuterai avec lui quand je me serai débarrasser de la folle furieuse glissa Magnus

Ils se rendirent à l'appartement de Camille, en sentant un coup foiré de la blonde Alec appela discrètement Raphaël pour lui dire où ils étaient. Il envoya les renforts pour piéger l'appartement de la blonde en cas de fuite, elle entra dans son appartement et obligea Simon à signer avec son sang.

\- Maintenant où est le livre blanc demanda Clary

\- Dans ma bibliothèque mais je ne sais pas où, comme je suis libre alors bye mon chéri salua Camille en s'en allant rapidement

\- NON ATTENDS cria Clary

\- Laisse-là, elle n'ira pas loin de toutes façons. J'ai téléphoné à Raphaël pour le prévenir de notre position et il a envoyé des gardes pour l'attraper rassura Alec

\- Connaissant Camille, elle a du mettre des pièges un peu partout pensa Magnus en suivant Alec

Ils se retrouvèrent tout seul tous les deux, Alec se concentra sur les environs au lieu du sorcier prés de lui. Sa gorge le brûlait de plus en plus avec la soif, il respira par la bouche pour éviter de sentir l'odeur du sorcier par le nez. L'asiatique le regarda,

\- Alexander, tu sais entre Camille et moi c'est terminé depuis longtemps. Tu peux me croire lâcha Magnus

\- Je te crois, Raphaël m'a déjà expliqué votre relation à tous les deux et comment elle était manipulatrice avec toi en te faisant faire n'importe quoi en échange…hum…du sexe toussa Alec légèrement mal à l'aise

\- Oh donc j'ai encore mes chances avec toi taquina Magnus en le regardant

Il tourna la tête vers lui avant de s'approcher, ils étaient vraiment proches presque à se toucher quand ils entendirent des pas. Ils tournaient la tête avant de se faire encercler par des membres du cercle, Alec cracha contre eux en les voyant toucher Magnus étant possessif. Ils les suivirent quand ils virent Valentin pénétrer dans la pièce,

\- Ma chère fille, je suis ravi de te revoir sourit Valentin

\- Relâche-nous et nous te donnerons le livre blanc proposa Clary

\- Je ne veux pas du livre blanc car je veux que tu réveilles ta mère pour me rejoindre plus tard déclara Valentin

Jace arriva et le menaça de son épée, il se tourna vers lui en souriant.

\- Ah mon fils enfin je t'attendais pour partir sourit Valentin

\- Je ne suis pas ton fils enculé, je suis un Herondale. Stephen et Céline Herondale sont mes parents mais j'ai été élevé par Robert et Maryse Lightwood, les choses sont bien faites car en quelque sorte ils sont vraiment ma vraie famille car nous partageons le même ancêtre n'est ce pas Magnus demanda Jace

\- C'est la vérité, Toi et Alexander vous avez les mêmes ancêtres Edmund Herondale répondit Magnus

Valentin s'énerva encore plus devant le refus de Jace de venir vers lui,

\- Très bien alors je tuerai toute ta famille si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi menaça Valentin

Jace le regarda avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Alec qui hocha la tête, Isabelle comprit le signal entre eux. Alec s'arrêta de bouger en fermant les yeux, il les ouvrit en grondant d'un grondement presque animal. Il se retourna vers le chasseur avec sa vitesse vampirique et le mordit à la jugulaire en l'arrachant, Valentin tourna la tête pour voir Alec entrain de vider le sang de son soldat. Magnus en profita pour se dégager et lança une boule de feu vers son agresseur de même pour Isabelle qui déroula son fouet, Clary et Simon arrivèrent à se dégager facilement quand il vit que l'avantage se renversa en sa défaveur. Il attrapa Jace par la veste en lui injectant un sédatif ce qui le fit évanouir,

\- NON cria Alec

Il fit vite un portail avant de partir avec le blond, Clary essaya de courir derrière eux quand Alec l'empêcha de le faire. Il lui rappela les limbes, elle pleura dans ses bras. Ils rentraient tous à l'institut, Alec alla dans sa chambre pour se débarrasser du sang qu'il avait sur lui, il prit sa douche pour ensuite se brosser les dents. Il grimaça de boire le sang de quelqu'un d'autre car ça le dégoûtait, il ressortit et vit Magnus dans le couloir en train de s'appuyer contre le mur en se préparant mentalement pour le sort de Jocelyn. Plus il s'approcha plus sa gorge s'enflamma par sa présence,

\- Tout va bien demanda Alec

\- Oh tout va bien juste il faut que je me concentre car c'est un sort très compliqué rassura Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il s'adossa avant de serrer ses poings en le regardant, il souffla doucement et regarda le sorcier.

\- Magnus, il faut que je te parle d'un truc important lança Alec

\- Quoi donc ? questionna Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

Il était sur le point de parler de son désir de sang envers lui quand Luke les appela pour leur dire que tout était prêt, ils le suivirent jusqu'à la salle des opérations. Alec se tint prés de sa sœur qui le regarda avec inquiétude, il lui lança un regard rassurant avant de regarder le sorcier lancer le sort pour réveiller Jocelyn. Luke attrapa la rousse qui ouvrit les yeux et reconnu son meilleur ami, ils se serraient dans les bras de l'un et l'autre avant qu'il la pose par terre. Clary eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant sa mère réveillée,

\- Clary, ma chérie je suis désolée pour tout s'excusa Jocelyn

\- Ce n'est rien maman, juste que je veux retrouver ma mère pour le moment pleura Clary

\- Oh ma puce souffla Jocelyn en la prenant dans ses bras

Elles se serraient dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre, pendant ce temps Jace se réveilla dans un lit et se repéra autour de lui. Valentin entra dans la chambre, il sourit en le regardant.

\- Rejoins-moi mon fils et ensemble nous détruirons ses créatures démoniaques qui pullulent sur terre tel est notre destinée donné par l'ange Raziel proposa Valentin

\- L'ange Raziel nous a donné la mission de protéger les innocents et tuer les démons qui s'en prennent aux terrestres voilà la vraie mission d'un Shadowhunter pas de les tuer pour un prétexte bidon cracha Jace

\- Viens avec moi et n'essayes pas de me jouer un tour Jace ou sinon ça ira mal pour toi menaça Valentin

Ils se rendirent sur le pont, Jace le regarda avec haine en brandissant la coupe.

\- REJOIGNEZ-MOI ET MON FILS DANS CETTE LUTTE décréta Valentin

A l'institut tous étaient en alerte à la recherche de Jace enlevé par Valentin, Alec essaya de trouver son frère par la rune de parabataï mais le sort de Valentin l'empêchait de le trouver.

\- Ils doivent être à proximité de l'eau car je ne le ressens pas révéla Alec frustré

Isabelle vint lui toucher l'épaule pour le rassurer avant qu'il se tourne vers Magnus, ce dernier essayait de le pister lui aussi.

\- Dis-moi que tu as une piste supplia Alec

\- J'aimerais te rassurer Alexander mais ça ne sert à rien, rien de mon côté répondit Magnus en se rapprochant

Alec serra les poings avant de donner un coup de pied dans la table, le sorcier posa la main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Sa gorge s'enflamma encore plus, il résista difficilement au sang du sorcier qui l'attirait comme du miel. Sa sœur vit sa résistance s'effriter de seconde en seconde par la présence de l'asiatique,

\- Alec vas te reposer maintenant ordonna Isabelle

\- Izzy a raison, tu as les yeux injecté de sang et tu es plus pâle que d'habitude alors vas te reposer ordonna Lydia

Il comprit que sa soif se reflétait sur son visage alors il alla dans la cuisine pour prendre une poche de sang, il la but et se sentit un peu mieux. Magnus allait le suivre pour le réconforter quand Isabelle le retient,

\- Ecoute, il faut que tu le laisses seul pour le moment. Merci pour tout Magnus de ce que tu as fait, Alec va t'expliquer certaines choses le concernant qui t'implique aussi expliqua Isabelle

Il fronça les sourcils avant d'hocher la tête pour partir à son appartement, Alec était assis sur le toit pour prendre l'air et vit le sorcier partir par portail. Il voulu le retenir et lui révéler son désir de lui mais il lui fallait du temps, il soupira par son manque de courage. Il mit la main sur sa rune de parabataï en se demandant si son frère allait bien, il ferma les yeux avant d'entendre l'alarme de l'institut sonner. Il se leva et alla dans la salle d'opération, Maryse se tenait devant de l'estrade.

\- Nous somme en guerre à l'heure où nous parlons, Valentin a enlevé l'un de nous de ce fait l'enclave a envoyé un nouvel émissaire déclara Maryse

\- Trahis par l'enclave ironisa Lydia

\- Je vous présente à tous Victor Aldertree présenta Maryse

Un homme au teint basané s'avança vers l'estrade, il mit les mains dans son dos.

\- Je tiens à présenter mes sincères salutations à tous, l'enclave m'a envoyé pour évaluer la situation depuis que Valentin a pris la coupe et l'un de nous avec lui. Il n'a pas prit n'importe qui mais le petit-fils de l'inquisitrice Herondale alors faisons de notre mieux pour le retrouver alors tous ceux qui ont été témoins de la scène passe me voir déclara Aldertree

Après le discours Maryse vient voir ses enfants en les enlaçant,

\- La situation est très critique à Idris alors ils ont préféré envoyer un nouvel émissaire pour diriger l'institut de plus Imogène est en train de faire tout pour retrouver Jace de son côté malgré le désaccord du consul Malachie raconta Maryse

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il serait en désaccord questionna Alec

\- Il pense que la force doit se concentrer sur la défense plutôt que sur la recherche de Jace répondit Maryse

La fratrie jura devant le jugement du consul, puis chacun d'eux passa avec l'émissaire. Alec entra dans son bureau et se tint au garde à vous,

\- Alec Lightwood, vous êtes le parabataï de Jace Herondale n'est ce pas demanda Aldertree

\- Oui, c'est exact répondit Alec

Il raconta de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Valentin en omettant la partie sanglante pendant laquelle il arrachait la jugulaire d'un des chasseurs de Valentin avec ses crocs, l'émissaire l'écouta en sirotant un thé.

\- Oh quelle mauvaise manières que je fais, je ne vous ai pas servie de thé proposa Aldertree

\- Je ne bois pas du thé mais merci malgré tout répondit Alec

\- C'est dommage car c'est un thé divin, il est à base de verveine sourit Aldertree

\- Je vois, excusez-moi mais puis-je me retirer proposa Alec

Il hocha la tête en se retirant, il sortit et s'adossa contre le mur. Il se sentait légèrement nauséeux en sentant l'odeur du thé, il savait que c'était une plante toxique pour les vampires. Il regarda le bureau avant de se méfier du nouveau directeur. Clary était en train de parler avec sa mère quand l'alarme se mit à sonner, elles allaient dans la salle d'opérations avec Simon et Luke. Une affiche de Jace en passant pour traître s'afficha, Maryse fut furieuse avec ses enfants.

\- Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie demanda Maryse furieuse

\- J'ai mis Jace en traître de valentin car normalement il devrait être revenu rappela Aldertree

\- Je vous rappelle qu'il est le petit-fils de l'inquisitrice Herondale, vous osez défier son autorité questionna Maryse

\- Je pense que l'inquisitrice n'y verra pas d'inconvénients par contre je demanderai à toutes les créatures obscures de partir de l'institut déclara Aldertree

Jocelyn se tourna vers Luke qui la rassura, Simon se tourna vers Alec hésitant.

\- Euh…commença Simon

\- Ce n'est pas ma semaine et puis explique-leur la situation et dit à Lily que je vais bien et que je lui téléphonerai plus tard pour la rassurer souligna Alec

\- D'accord, je lui dirai sourit Simon

Ils sortirent de l'institut tous les deux, Alec soupira et sentit le regard d'Aldertree sur lui. Il attendit quelques heures avant de se lever n'aimant pas se tourner les pouces, il se faufila hors de l'institut pour aller chercher son frère.

\- Alec interpella Maryse

\- Je vais chercher Jace chez Magnus, lui seul peut m'aider déclara Alec en se retournant vers elle

Il avait ses lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, elle hocha la tête hésitante. Il embrassa sur le front pour la rassurer,

\- Je vais lui parler en même temps de ma condition rassura Alec

\- D'accord accepta Maryse

Il alla dans l'appartement du sorcier qui était en train de s'entraîner, il avala la salive difficilement en le voyant torse nu en plus du parfum de son sang qui était encore plus puissante que d'habitude. Magnus était en train de se concentrer sur sa magie quand il ressentit la présence d'Alec derrière lui, il s'arrêta et se retourna pour le voir.

\- Alexander, comment vas-tu demanda Magnus

\- Il faut que je te parle lâcha Alec

\- Je pense que cela à un rapport avec Jace conclu Magnus

\- En une partie oui, mais je suis venu dans un autre but en fait déglutit Alec

\- À savoir demanda Magnus en mettant son sweat sur lui

Il prit une grande respiration en le regardant en sentant encore plus l'odeur de son sang, il se lécha les lèvres en le regardant.

\- Magnus, que sais-tu sur les âmes-sœurs des vampires questionna Alec

\- Eh bien c'est minime car j'en ai entendu parlé essentiellement par Raphaël, je sais que les vampires ont comme un genre de coup de foudre pour une personne mais généralement on ne parle pas de coup de foudre mais une sorte de désir pour le sang de leur âme-sœur. Car c'est seulement leur sang qui peut les rassasier, de plus le vampire devient possessif et voudra faire de cette personne son calice expliqua Magnus

\- Tu…es…mon âme-sœur avoua Alec en regardant sur le côté

Il entendit l'autre homme faire un oh étonné, le demi-démon resta coi devant la révélation du dhampir. Il comprenait à présent son comportement envers lui principalement lorsque Camille l'avait embrassé de force,

\- C'est waouh comme révélation, ça signifie que tu as envie de mon sang demanda Magnus

\- Oui, ton sang est comme un nectar qui m'hypnotise à un tel point que je n'arrive pas réprimer ma soif. J'ai envie à chaque fois de plonger mes canines dans ton cou, je te désire à tel point que c'est difficile de me contrôler décrivit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Alec se tourna vers lui les larmes aux yeux, le sorcier haussa les sourcils en voyant ses larmes.

\- Je savais que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi, que vais-je faire maintenant sanglota Alec en s'effondra au sol

\- Alexander surpris Magnus

\- Je sais que je ne serai pas bon pour toi, je ne suis pas un vampire à part entière et ni même un Nephilim. Je suis foutu, tu ne m'aimeras pas. Je te désire Magnus, ne me rejette pas. Je ne veux pas pleura Alec

\- Eh calme-toi Alexander, calme-toi je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voudrai pas de toi. Je t'ai dit déjà que tu as débloqué quelque chose en moi et puis ne crois pas que je vais te laisser filer maintenant que je sais que tu me désires, j'accepte d'être ton calice mais avant cela je voudrai un rencard tous les deux proposa Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour de Jace et la colère d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Oui Valentin est un vrai manipulateur en voulant Jace dans ses plans maléfique **

**Lavigne 126: Je mets au travail avec ses idées presque chaud que tu me propose XD je suis en train de préparer un chapitre pour te mettre l'eau àla bouche en attendant le lemon **

**Alec barton : Il ya le premier rencard de nos deux amoureux et aussi la colère d'Alec sera dirigé vers Aldertree pour quelque chose que tu comprendra dans le chapitre "Hachi avait les bras croisé en réfléchissant en regardant le volcan" Dis Satan j'étais en train de penser et si on mettait un jacuzzi prés du volcan comme on n'aura un jacuzzi chauffé avec aussi une montagne russe " Satan les regarda et vit Alec avec la poupée vaudou" D'accord tout ce que vous voudrez mais reposer cette arme maléfique XD**

**HekateWitch1: Allez le premier rencard de nos chouchoux **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 6, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 6**_

Alec était en train de se concentrer sur sa rune grâce à la magie de Magnus, il cherchait Jace par son lien parabataï. Après avoir discuté tous les deux, Alec s'était effondré dans ses bras en faisant une crise émotionnelle. Magnus l'avait consolé et l'avait calmé, il savait que les dhampir étaient sujette à des dépressions nerveuses ou des crises émotionnelles par le rejet des deux côtés de leurs espèces. Le dhampir se reposa un peu pour se remettre de sa crise, l'asiatique lui parla de leur premier rendez-vous qu'ils feront tous les deux. Le Nephilim fut ravi de la situation avant de se souvenir de son parabataï, ils se mirent en place quand il ressentit son frère après des heures sans nouvelle. Il se leva et avertis Magnus, il lui fit un portail pour aller le rejoindre au plus vite. Au même moment Valentin amena de force Jace devant un ancien restaurant, il le força à tuer ses occupants. Il entra et les empêcha de le mordre, il commença à parler dans la langue des vampires ce qu'ils les firent tous stopper. La chef du petit groupe s'approcha de lui pour lui demander comment il connaissait leur langue sacré, le blond n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre quand une flèche vint se planter dans le cœur de la chef. Il cria d'horreur et essaya de la sauver, tous les vampires se jetaient sur Valentin en sachant que le blond ne voulait pas les tuer. Il fit un massacre avec eux, Jace retint ses larmes en voyant la femme vampire mourir sous ses yeux dans ses bras après s'être excusé auprès d'elle. Le vieil homme commença à critiquer sa faiblesse envers les vampires en les insultant de tous les noms, il sauta sur lui pour le tuer. Une flèche vint manquer à frôler à Jace, il tourna la tête pour voir Jocelyn qui essayait de viser Valentin. Il essaya de le mettre sur sa route pour le tuer mais ce dernier était plus malin, il fit un portail et entraîna Jace avec lui. Alec arriva par portail et vit Jocelyn avec Clary et Simon qui arriva très rapidement. Le dhampir tomba par terre et donna un coup de poing sur le sol,

\- J'arrive trop tard grinça Alec

\- Nous le retrouverons Alec rassura Clary

Ils rentraient à l'institut, le noiraud alla dans sa chambre pour s'endormir épuisé par la journée qu'il avait eue. Il envoya un message à Magnus pour l'avertir ce qu'il s'était passé, il retira ses lunettes et les posa avant de poser complètement la tête sur son oreiller pour s'endormir. Le lendemain il se réveilla en pleine forme, il prit sa douche et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il le faisait quand sa sœur entra à l'intérieur,

\- Tu as fait le petit déjeuner sourit Isabelle

\- Oui, je vais continuer ma recherche pour retrouver Jace répondit Alec

\- Malheureusement Aldertree nous envoie en mission soupira Isabelle

\- Super souffla Alec

Ils se préparèrent tous les deux avant de partir pour leur mission, le noiraud suivit sa sœur avec ses lunettes de soleil. Ils se rendirent dans un club de boxe après qu'Izzy lui ai expliqué qu'il y avait eu plusieurs disparitions de terrestre qui avaient des particularités avec les sports terrestres. Ils rentrèrent pour voir un homme costaud en train de vaincre son adversaire, Isabelle le complimenta quand il lui proposa de l'emmener chez lui pour lui montrer ses mouvements en privé. Alec se moqua de lui ce qui l'énerva et il s'avança pour lui donner une raclée avant que sa sœur l'arrête pour se battre à sa place, elle se plaça sur le tatami et donna une raclée à son adversaire avant de se moquer de lui. Des hommes de Valentin rentrèrent dans la pièce pour le capturer quand Isabelle révéla son apparence après avoir pris celle de son adversaire, ils combattirent les chasseurs avant s'enfuir alors que le duo avaient l'avantage sur eux. Le duo de fratrie sortit et discutait de la situation surtout de la disparition de Jace, entre-temps celui-ci essayait de s'enfuir mais Valentin lui montra que le bateau était piégé par une barrière qui pouvait le tuer s'il essayait de s'enfuir. Le vieil homme essaya de comprendre comment le blond connaissait la langue sacré des vampires, il lui cracha au visage en refusant de lui répondre sur le sujet. Jace savait que s'il apprenait pour son frère qui était un dhampir, il irait le capturer pour l'étudier car Alec avait eu tous les points forts des vampires en plus d'être à moitié Nephilim. Le chef du cercle lui tendit un piège en se faisant passer pour Clary après avoir envoyé Dot pour capturer la vrai, Aldertree demanda aux chasseurs de l'institut de se concentrer sur les disparations et la capture de Jace ce qui énerva beaucoup Alec. Le dhampir se retenait de se jeter sur lui et le vider de son sang, il alla passer sa frustration sur le sac de boxe. Il entendit les pas de Clary venir dans sa direction, il était énervé par les événements qui c'étaient déroulés depuis sa venue. Il donna un coup violent dans le sac de boxe qui bougeait dans tous les sens,

\- Alec…commença Clary

\- Tu sais à cause de toi, tout part en vrille. Nous avons retrouvé ta mère ensuite mes parents ont failli être mis sur la touche, Izzy a failli perdre ses runes et j'ai perdu mon parabataï en plus tu as osé menacer ma mère vampire et tous ça par ta faute cracha Alec avec ses yeux bleu glacé

\- Je veux retrouver Jace autant que toi répliqua Clary

\- Non, toi tu veux juste reprendre ta vie parfaite, ça tombe bien. On ne veut pas de toi ici, moi contrairement à toi je n'ai jamais mis mon clan ou ma famille en danger pour mes caprices de petite fille pourri gâtée rétorqua Alec

Isabelle entra dans la pièce et les entendit discuter, elle vit les yeux glacées de son frère et s'avança au cas où.

\- Tu dis que Valentin et toi vous n'avez rien en commun mais en faite vous êtes pareil, vous aimez utiliser les autres à leur avantage. Comme on dit tel père tel fille cracha Alec froidement

\- Alec tu vas trop loin, tu sais que ce n'est pas sa faute rappela Isabelle

\- Oh que si, retourne dans ta vie de terrestre et fiche-nous la paix déclara Alec en sortant de la pièce

Clary eut les larmes aux yeux devant les mots du noiraud, la brune essaya de la réconforter mais elle sortit de l'institut avant de se faire capturer par Dot. Ils essayaient de la chercher avant de la retrouver trempée et blessée sur l'arcane sourcilière, Isabelle et Alec lui parlèrent avant que de recevoir un appel de Jace qui se dirigeait vers le loft de Magnus.

\- Va le chercher pendant ce temps je vais faire diversion proposa Isabelle

\- D'accord, on se retrouve là-bas décréta Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Il alla au loft du sorcier avant d'entrer dans son appartement, il entra et sentit sa gorge s'enflammait par son odeur. Il lui expliqua la situation,

\- En attendant ton parabataï, un petit verre proposa Magnus

\- Pas pour le moment mais peut-être plus tard, d'ailleurs même si tu m'offres du sang cela ne me rassasiera pas toussa Alec mal à l'aise

\- Oh hoqueta Magnus

Il rougit encore plus, le sorcier s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue légèrement ce qui le fit gémir doucement, il ferma les yeux à mis clos en le regardant. Il fixa intensément les lèvres de l'asiatique, ce dernier lui sourit.

\- Déjà embrassé demanda Magnus

\- Non, jamais été embrassé réfuta Alec en le regardant

\- Viens ici proposa Magnus en lui prenant les coudes pour se rapprocher de lui

Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Magnus sur les siennes, il ferma les yeux en appréciant le baiser. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, un brasier s'empara d'Alec qui avait l'impression de s'enflammer sur place par le baiser du sorcier. La langue de Magnus passa légèrement sur la lèvre inférieure du noiraud qui l'ouvrit légèrement, il faufila sa langue pour jouer avec sa jumelle. Le dhampir gémit doucement, il se laissa aller dans le baiser quand il recula vivement des bras de Magnus en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a ? Tu regrettes ce baiser questionna Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas ça, juste que c'était un tantinet trop fort pour moi révéla Alec en montrant ses canines

\- Trop mignon tes canines, complimenta Magnus

Il rougit encore plus avant que la porte s'ouvre sur Jace, il sourit de joie et alla prendre son frère dans ses bras en le serrant dans ses bras. Isabelle et Clary arrivèrent dans l'appartement et serrèrent Jace dans leurs bras à leur tour,

\- JACE HERONDALE, VOUS ÊTES EN ÉTAT D'ARRESTATION déclara Aldertree

\- Pardonne-moi mais c'était le seul moyen pour que je puisse partir te rejoindre s'excusa Isabelle

\- Ne t'en fais pas je suis content de vous retrouver sourit Jace en se faisant menotter

Ils retournaient à l'institut, Magnus les avait ramené par portail pour pouvoir rester un peu plus avec Alec. Celui-ci le raccompagna à l'extérieur,

\- Alors je te propose de t'appeler pour me dire quand tu es disponible pour notre premier rencart proposa Magnus en se tournant vers lui

\- D'accord, j'ai hâte que tu m'appelles sourit Alec

\- Entendu gloussa Magnus

Ils se rapprochèrent pour s'embrasser quand Raj vint les interrompre pour les prévenir d'une mission donnée par Aldertree, le sorcier lui tapota l'épaule avant de s'en aller. Ils allaient en mission pour trouver un cadavre de terrestre qui avait un trou dans le cœur, Isabelle examina le corps.

\- C'est un démon qui a fait ça mais je ne sais pas grand-chose pour le moment, il faut qu'on le ramène pour le moment proposa Isabelle

\- Clary et moi on va faire du repérage pendant ce temps proposa Alec

Il emmena la rousse avec elle, il lui mit une rune sur sa main pour avoir une vision thermique.

\- Ecoute Clary…commença Alec

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'aurai réagit pareil si quelqu'un m'avait bousculé mes habitudes rassura Clary

Il hocha la tête et lui sourit avant de vérifier une terrestre et conclu à une possession démoniaque, ils rentrèrent et ne virent pas qu'un démon s'était faufilé à l'intérieur. Le noiraud se dirigea vers sa chambre quand il reçut un appel de sa mère vampire

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Bonjour mon chéri, comment vas-tu demanda Lily au téléphone

\- Beaucoup de boulot en ce moment mais ça va rassura Alec

\- Tu te nourris j'espère demanda sa mère

\- Oui, je me nourris et je me repose aussi. Ça va le clan questionna Alec

\- Justement c'est pour ça que je t'appelle, Camille s'est enfuis après avoir tué un membre du clan et elle est en train de tuer beaucoup de terrestre raconta Lily

\- La sale garce insulta Alec

\- Raphaël a lancé un décret en disant que si l'un de nous la trouve et bien on la tue ou la ramène à l'enclave et il a chargé Simon de la retrouver commenta Lily

\- Simon, tu déconnes n'est ce pas s'exclama Alec

\- Non, je sais ce que tu es en train de te dire mais Simon est une de ses créatures alors il a l'obligation de la chercher répondit Lily

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Elle soupira dans le téléphone,

\- Fais attention à toi, Camille est très dangereuse et ne la crois pas sur parole conseilla Lily

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je ferrai attention rassura Alec

\- Allez, je te laisse, je t'aime confia Lily

\- Je t'aime aussi à plus raccrocha Alec

Il enleva ses lunettes et s'allongea sur le lit pour s'endormir, il était point de s'endormir quand l'alarme de l'institut sonna. Il se leva et rejoignit tout le monde dans la salle pour voir le corps de l'un des leur, il s'accroupit et le vérifia avec Lydia.

\- Le démon s'est faufilé ici et il faudra faire attention à nos émotions négatives conseilla Lydia

Ils hochaient la tête, ils se séparent en faisant attention. Le dhampir marcha dans le couloir quand il entendit des bruits de lutte, il arriva à temps pour voir Raj attaquer Lydia qui était blessée. Il la sauva en tirant une flèche sur l'épaule de Raj, une fumée sortit de sa bouche pour aller se réfugier dans un conduit. Il soigna les blessures de Lydia avant de la faire évacuer, il marcha avant de sentir quelque chose s'insinuer en lui. Il tomba à genoux en criant de douleur, le démon essaya de le soumettre.

\- Laisse-moi le contrôle de ton esprit gronda le démon

\- Désolé mais tu as prit le mauvais corps car tes possessions ne fonctionne pas sur moi ricana Alec en montrant ses canines

\- Tu es un dhampir comprit le démon

Il se jeta sur le démon pour le mordre, le démon s'échappa de son corps et l'épuisa avant de le faire s'évanouir. Quelqu'un le secoua ce qui le fit se réveiller, il ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant.

\- Alec, ça va demanda Clary inquiète

Il essaya de se redresser avant de se faire aider par la rousse qui passa sa stèle sur sa rune de guérison, il se sentit mieux et ressentit sa soif lui enflammer la gorge comme un brasier. Il haleta

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Clary

\- Ça va, juste que j'ai soif et il faut que j'aille boire du sang révéla Alec en essayant de se relever

Il fut prit du vertige avant de se faire aider de nouveau par Clary,

\- On dirait que ta soif te rends faible déduisit Clary

\- Fais chier jura Alec en étant paralysé par sa soif

Il maudit le démon qui l'avait rendu faible, la rousse se leva.

\- Ecoute je vais vite aller chercher une poche de sang pour toi proposa Clary

\- D'accord mais dépêche-toi avant que ce démon n'attrape quelqu'un grimaça Alec

Elle hocha la tête et traça une rune de vitesse pour aller chercher la poche de sang d'Alec, elle revint très vite et lui donna la poche. Il la prit et but son contenu avant de se lever.

\- Merci mais je vais beaucoup mieux sourit Alec

\- Allons trouver ce démon pour le tuer proposa Clary en souriant

Il sourit et alla dans la salle d'entraînement pour voir Isabelle venir dans sa direction pour le tuer avec les yeux possédés,

\- Tu as toujours été le préféré de nos parents, tu es un putain dhampir inutile la honte de toutes les espèces cracha Isabelle

\- Izzy, reprends-toi ce n'est pas toi décréta Alec

Elle sauta sur lui et lui serra la gorge pour l'étrangler, il essaya de la raisonner mais le démon contrôlait ses moindres gestes. Clary le sauva en sautant sur elle et la poignarda dans l'épaule, elle cria de douleur en crachant le démon. Il se mit à tourbillonner comme une tempête,

\- VA EN ENFER cria Clary en tuant le démon

Le démon explosa en plusieurs cendre ce qui les rassura, Jace et Aldertree arrivèrent très vite dans la salle. Alec mit une rune de guérison sur l'épaule de sa sœur avant de la porter dans ses bras après que Jace les ait pris dans ses bras, quelques jours plus tard il avait appris que l'épée mortelle avait été volée par Valentin après avoir massacré plusieurs frères silencieux. Jace avait sauvé Aldertree en dépit de l'épée mortelle ce qui avait déplu au nouveau directeur, le blond fut gracié par son action et aussi parce qu'Imogène avait menacée Aldertree de relâcher son petit-fils sans être rétrogradé de sa part. Presque un mois s'était écoulé, il ne restait une semaine avant qu'Alec ne rejoigne l'hôtel pour sa semaine quotidienne. Il essayait de chercher l'épée mortelle partout, il reçut un message de la part de Magnus qui l'invitait à son appartement. Il se rendit dans l'appartement,

\- Magnus, tu m'as appelé questionna Alec en avalant sa salive

\- Alexander, désolé de t'avoir dit que c'était une urgence. Je voulais juste t'inviter à un premier rendez-vous après tout tu avais besoin de décompresser non proposa Magnus

\- Tu as raison, alors je te suis mais je n'ai pas les bons vêtements pour un premier rendez-vous rougit Alec

Il claqua les doigts en le faisant changer sa tenue de chasseur contre une chemise bleu et un pantalon noir,

\- La chemise bleu fait ressortir non seulement tes yeux bleu mais aussi ça correspond à ta mèche bleu qui est en passant très jolie complimenta Magnus

\- C'est Lily qui me l'a fait malgré mes protestations sourit Alec

Il sourit à son tour avant de l'emmener dans un restaurant éthiopien, ils mangèrent en discutant.

\- Raphael m'a dit un jour que Lily est pire qu'une mère-poule, c'est vrai demanda Magnus

\- On pourrait dire ça, à chaque fois qu'il y avait un nouveau membre qui rejoignait le clan et bien il m'insultait comme j'étais un dhampir. De ce fait Raphaël les avait mis en garde que j'étais un membre du clan, je me souviens qu'un ancien membre avait cru bien faire en me giflant car j'avais renversé du lait sur lui. Je peux te dire que Lily est arrivé cinq seconde après la gifle et l'a démoli à coup de talon aiguille avant qu'il ne se fasse bannir par Raphaël qui ne supportait pas qu'on me fasse du mal ou qu'on me maltraite raconta Alec

\- Tu avais quel âge à cette époque demanda Magnus

\- J'avais 9 ans, répondit Alec

Il raconta quelques anecdotes de son enfance au sein du clan ce qui fit sourire le sorcier, il l'écouta sans l'interrompre.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu avais l'apparence d'un ado de 17 ans alors que tu as 19 ans constata Magnus

\- Ah ça, disons que j'ai arrêté de vieillir à 17 ans comme je suis à moitié vampire donc je suis semi-immortel révéla Alec

\- Oh conclu Magnus

\- Et toi, on ne fait que parler de moi mais toi questionna Alec

Il commença à parler de ses aventures ce qui fascina le dhampir, plus tard ils rentraient chez Magnus en reprenant leurs discussions. Ils rigolaient quand le noiraud le regarda ou plutôt ses lèvres, ils se rapprochaient un peu plus et s'embrassaient amoureusement. Alec se mit à califourchon sur lui et continua de l'embrasser, Magnus dévia ses lèvres pour l'embrasser sur la mâchoire et fit un suçon dans son cou. Il gémit doucement et fit apparaître ses canines ce qui le fit rougir, sa gorge brûla sous la soif du sang du demi-démon. Il l'embrassa aussi dans le cou et frotta son nez dans sa gorge,

\- Tu sens tellement bon, tu sens le bois de santal, le sucre brûlé avec une odeur de pluie ce qui me rends fou confia Alec

\- Toi aussi tu es en train de me rendre fou Alexander gloussa Magnus

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de s'embrasser de nouveau, Magnus passa une main sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau ce qui le fit tressaillir. Le dhampir passa sa main à son tour autour du cou du sorcier, ils se séparèrent quelques minutes pour respirer avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. Le sorcier l'embrassa sur la mâchoire avant de le faire s'allonger sur le canapé, il lui fit plusieurs suçons dans le cou pour rappeler à quiconque à qui appartenait Alec. Ce dernier rejeta sa tête en arrière pour faciliter le passage avant de glisser sa main sur la peau de Magnus, il frémit et poussa encore ses lèvres à grignoter le cou du Nephilim. Ils s'embrassaient encore quand la sonnette d'entrée se mit à sonner ce qui les fit se séparer de frustration, Magnus se leva avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers son amant. Celui-ci avait les lèvres enflées par les baisers et la gorge rempli de suçon avec les joues rouges ce qui le rempli de fierté, il alla ouvrir avant de voir Raphaël s'écrouler dans ses bras blessé.

\- Raphaël, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu soit dans cet état demanda Magnus

\- Je n'avais aucun endroit où aller à part chez toi s'évanouis Raphaël

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon chou, je m'occupe de toi rassura Magnus en l'emmenant dans le salon

Alec leva la tête pour voir son chef de clan évanouir dans les bras de son petit ami, il se leva paniqué et inquiet. L'asiatique le posa sur le fauteuil allongé pour le soigner, Alec lui prit la main inquiet à son sujet.

\- Bordel qui lui a pu lui faire ça fulmina Alec en serrant sa main

\- Attends qu'il se réveille pour qu'il nous explique proposa Magnus en passant sa magie sur le visage de Raphaël

Le chef du clan se réveilla en grimaçant, il trouva Alec inquiet à son sujet avec Magnus.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Si tu me dis que c'est Camille je te jure que je vais aller lui brûler la face promis Alec furieux

\- Calme-toi d'abord et ce n'est pas Camille car c'est Aldertree qui m'a fait ça à cause de Camille, d'après lui notre clan a un rapport avec ce qu'il se passe raconta Raphaël

\- Je vais aller lui trouer la peau à ce salopard s'enragea Alec en dévoilant ses canines

Il se leva pour y aller quand il fut retenu par le vampire qui lui tenait la main, il le tira en arrière pour le retenir.

\- Calme-toi et ça ne sert à rien que tu ailles lui demander des comptes, il nous a donné du temps pour capturer Camille sinon il nous mettra sous le soleil expliqua Raphaël

\- Je vais vous aider à arrêter cette salope promis Alec avec la rage dans ses yeux

Le vampire lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste fraternelle ce qui le fit sourire, sa colère s'évapora à ce geste que son chef lui faisait enfant. Magnus observa la scène en souriant de voir leur interaction, le chef du clan remarqua des suçons dans le cou de son frère de cœur et regarda les deux. Il fit un sourire en coin,

\- Alors vous deux, vous êtes ensemble ce qui signifie que tu as pu lui parler conclu Raphaël

\- Oui rougit Alec

\- Félicitation à vous deux, je dois te dire une chose Magnus si tu fais du mal à Alec je te bouffe et ce qui est de même pour toi Alec envers Magnus car je le considère comme mon père menaça Raphael

\- D'accord quoique ce soit un peu de l'inceste que ton père sort avec ton petit frère non taquina Magnus en regardant Alec

Il rougit encore plus avant de le frapper doucement, ils rigolèrent ensemble. Alec serra son grand frère dans ses bras, ils se séparent et il se tourna vers Magnus.

\- Par contre Magnus je dois te prévenir que tu dois faire gaffe à deux furies si jamais tu blesses Alec et crois-moi elles sont féroces rigola Raphaël

\- Les deux furies, demanda Magnus

\- Maryse et Lily, elles font peur quand on touche Alec et tu as intérêt à les inviter séparément si tu ne veux pas te retrouver submergé par elles, conseilla Raphaël

\- Elles ne sont pas effrayantes à ce point gloussa Magnus

\- Oh que si sourit Raphaël

Le sorcier imagina un instant les deux mères le poursuivant si jamais il blessait leurs fils, il voyait très bien Maryse Lightwood avec des armes séraphiques et Lily Chen courir pour le vider de son sang.

\- Ok c'est une idée terrifiante de dire aux deux furies que je sors avec leur fils grimaça Magnus en frémissant d'horreur

\- Rafa, arrête de lui faire peur comme ça, mes deux mères ne sont pas aussi terrifiantes que ça. Tant que je suis heureux avec Magnus, elles seront heureuses décréta Alec

\- C'est vrai sourit Raphaël

Magnus l'embrassa sur la main ce qui le fit sourire, ils entendirent toquer à la porte d'entrée. Il claqua des doigts et vit Simon qui entra stressé,

\- Magnus, il faut que tu m'aides. La boîte que nous avons trouvé chez Camille et bien je ne peux pas l'ouvrir et je ne sais pas quoi faire si je la ramène vers Raphaël, sûr qu'il va me dévissait la tête débita Simon

\- Si tu me l'avais apporté tout de suite peut-être que j'éviterais de te dévissais la tête gronda Raphaël en se levant

\- Raphaël, tu es là hoqueta Simon de peur

Il arracha la boîte qu'il tenait dans sa main, Alec la reconnut comme contenant les cendres de la tombe d'un vampire. Magnus la prit dans ses mains pour invoquer la blonde, il embrassa son petit ami en lui disant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour le faire. Son chef l'avait consolé après qu'ils soient sortis ensemble de l'appartement, il rentra plus tard à l'institut

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la cérémonie de Max et Fête à l'hôtel Dumort. Bisous glacées. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: le pauvre Simon menacer en plus vraiment pas de chance pour lui aller la suite **

**Alec barton : "Hachi qui était en train de crier de joie en faisant de la montagne russe" TROPP GENIALLLLL" Stan sourit satisfait" Tant mieux bon il n'arrête plus que le jacuzzy a livrer ensuite ça ira " Alec qui arrive et fait du montagne russe" TROPP BIENNNN XD **

**Lavigne 126: Il n'aura pas que Raphaël que Aldertree va s'en prendre mais bon et tu es complètement amoureuse de Christian Grey ou quoi XD mais j'aime ton idée de voyage je crois que je vais l'intégrer pour plus tard version lune de miel super hot hum à réfléchir je vais faire un chapitre que sur ça si ça te chante **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 7, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 7**_

Alec venait de se réveiller sous l'alarme de son réveil, il alla prendre une douche et prit des vêtements pour se rendre dans la cuisine et se fit à manger avant de laver ses couverts. Il rentra de nouveau dans sa chambre comme tout le monde dans l'hôtel dormait la plupart du temps comme c'était la journée, il prit sa stèle et son téléphone ainsi que son arc et son carquois avant d'aller à l'institut. Il mit ses lunettes de soleil pour supporter le soleil, il entra et trouva sa sœur en train de fouiller quelque chose dans le moniteur. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son état de fatigue avancé, il mit la main sur son épaule ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et passa une main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur, il lui lança un regard inquiet avant qu'elle fasse un geste de la main pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas bien dormit la veille ayant travaillé toute la nuit sur un projet qu'Aldertree lui avait confié. Elle souffla avant de sourire malicieusement en le regardant, elle lui demanda comment s'était passé son premier rendez-vous ce qui le fit rougir. Il déglutit avant de prétexter avoir une mission avant de se faire attraper par elle qui le connaissait par cœur, il lui raconta leur premier rendez-vous qui se termina plutôt bien dans l'appartement du sorcier en passant leur moitié leur temps à s'embrasser. Bien sûr la soirée avait été interrompue avec un Raphaël blessé par Aldertree, il était furieux que ce dernier ait pu torturer son chef de clan de cette manière. Il était prêt à en découdre avec le nouveau directeur quand son frère de cœur l'avait arrêté en disant que c'était la faute de Camille comme elle était en train de tuer des terrestres, il les avait regardé tous les deux et avait conclu qu'Alec avait enfin parlé avec Magnus sur son désir de sang envers lui. Il félicita le couple avant de menacer Alec de ne pas faire de mal à Magnus et cela allait de même pour le sorcier ce qui les avait fait rire tous les deux, fort heureusement Simon avait ramené les cendres de la tombe de Camille. Magnus l'avait convoqué en privé avant de l'expédier à Idris pour être jugée,

\- Est-ce que Raphaël va bien malgré tout interrogea Isabelle

\- Ouais, il va bien. Il se remet, même si j'ai toujours envie de lui fracasser la tête à ce connard insulta Alec en dévoilant ses canines

\- Alec tes canines apaisa Isabelle

\- Désolé, comment il a pu faire du mal à Raphaël à ce point alors qu'il ne sait rien sur les agissements de Camille enfin tout ceci est derrière nous. Toutefois je sens qu'il va encore faire une gourde qui ne va pas me plaire renfrogna Alec

\- Tu es en train de divaguer gloussa Isabelle en tirant sur son col roulé

Il soupira longuement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, Raj vint les voir.

\- Alec, Aldertree veut te voir dans son bureau signala Raj

\- D'accord soupira Alec

Il alla voir le nouveau directeur, celui-ci l'attendait dans son bureau. Il buvait du thé à la verveine, il plissa le nez en sentant l'odeur de la plante. Il savait que l'émissaire faisait exprès de boire du thé en sa présence pour qu'il puisse révéler sa nature pour le faire disgracié, fort heureusement il savait se contrôler. Il se présenta à lui avant de se faire envoyer sur le terrain pour patrouiller pendant la journée, il ne broncha pas avant de sortir de la pièce en frottant son nez à cause de l'odeur de la plante. Il prit ses lunettes et patrouilla dans la ville pendant un moment avant de rentrer, il grimaça sous sa migraine étant resté assez longtemps sous le soleil. Il prit une poche de sang et la but avant de se faire un sandwich, il le mangea et alla regarder le moniteur. Il chercha son parabataï et le trouva dans la salle d'arme en train de ranger les armes de service, depuis son retour Aldertree l'avait placé dans la salle d'armes à faire des tâches ingrates pour le punir de son sauvetage envers lui au lieu de l'épée mortelle. Il attendait que le blond rende son tablier sans le virer de l'institut, Alec lui proposa d'aller s'entraîner tous les deux pour le faire changer d'air ce qui le réjouit. Ils se rendirent dans la salle d'entraînement et commencèrent à s'entraîner, Jace l'attaqua avec férocité et il répondit de la même intensité. Ils se sourient avant de s'attaquer de nouveau, Alec se baissa pour éviter un coup de pieds du blond. Il faucha le pied de son parabataï qui tomba par terre, il le bloqua par terre avant de se faire renverser à son tour et être plaqué par terre. Il essaya de se dégager et il donna un coup de coude à son parabataï qui l'évita et le bloqua encore plus, il usa de ses pouvoirs vampire en le renversant ce qui le déstabilisa. Il le boqua en souriant, il ronchonna avant d'abandonner. Le dhampir se leva et l'aida à se lever, il l'enlaça avant de s'asseoir par terre.

\- Alors Izzy m'a dit que tu avais eu ton premier rencard avec Magnus lança Jace

\- Ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu veux des détails râla Alec

\- Bien sûr que non mais je veux juste savoir si tu étais heureux d'être avec lui questionna Jace

Alec repensa à son petit ami et sourit de joie en pensant à lui, il hocha la tête.

\- Je suis complètement amoureux de lui, Lily a raison en disant que quand on rencontre son âme-sœur eh bien c'est comme si plus personne ne compte à part lui et c'est la vérité. Personne ne compte à part Magnus, le monde peut tomber en ruine autour de moi la seule personne dont je ne peux pas me détourner c'est lui expliqua Alec rêveur

\- En clair t'es au paradis conclu Jace en lui tapotant

\- On peut dire ça comme ça rigola Alec

\- D'ailleurs au sujet de tu sais quoi, comment il le prend ça interrogea Jace

\- Plutôt bien, bien sûr il accepte de le fait d'être mon calice répondit Alec

\- Et tu comptes le mordre quand demanda Jace

\- C'est assez compliqué pour créer le lien toussa Alec

Il haussa les sourcils en le regardant, son parabataï rougit devant son haussement de sourcil.

\- Comment ça ? Tu dois juste le mordre n'est ce pas interrogea Jace

\- Je dois le mordre certes mais lors de l'acte sexuel rougit Alec

\- Oh compris Jace

Il rougit encore plus en voyant le sourire malicieux de son frère, il tapota son épaule avant de se lever. Il retourna à son travail, Alec n'ayant pas grand-chose à faire alla voir son petit ami. Celui-ci était en train de parler avec son client qui partait,

\- Alexander, je suis content de te voir sourit Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Moi aussi, comment vas-tu demanda Alec

\- Rien que des plaintes mais bon je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, et toi bonne journée comme tu es à l'hôtel Dumort pour le moment questionna Magnus en allant se servir son cocktail

\- Ils sont endormis la journée donc je pars à l'institut pendant la journée et je rentre à l'hôtel plus tard répondit Alec en s'asseyant dans son canapé

\- Oh je vois conclu Magnus

Ils s'assirent en discutant avant de commencer à s'embrasser, Alec alla se mettre à califourchon sur les genoux de son petit ami. Il fit courir ses canines dans le cou de son amant qui soupira d'aise à cela, le sang de Magnus attira encore plus Alec. Il recula en résistant à son odeur, ils s'embrassaient de nouveau amoureusement. Magnus l'embrassa au niveau de sa mâchoire ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise, il fit courir ses mains sous son t-shirt avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il le fit s'allonger dans le canapé et lui fit enlever son t-shirt, il l'embrassa chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition. Il gémit de plaisir en frottant son bassin contre le sien ce qui le fit grogner, ils entendirent la porte claquer. Ils levèrent la tête pour trouver Jace avec un sac de sport dans la main, il s'approcha en haussa un sourcil en voyant la tenu de son frère.

\- Désolé d'avoir gâché l'ambiance, est-ce que tu as une chambre pour moi questionna Jace

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici demanda Alec en remettant son t-shirt

\- Aldertree m'a mis à la porte ou plutôt a voulut me faire comprendre que je suis de trop dans l'institut et il attendait que je parte de mon plein grés raconta Jace

\- Ce salopard insulta Alec en serrant ses poings

Ses yeux devinrent bleu glacés sous la colère qu'il ressentait, le blond s'approcha de lui et le fit se calmer doucement.

\- Calme-toi en même temps avec tout ce qu'il se passe, j'avais besoin de prendre du recul avec moi-même rassura Jace

\- Oui mais il n'avait pas le droit de te mettre à la porte, d'abord Raphaël ensuite toi. Je crois qu'il est en train de me provoquer sérieusement fulmina Alec

\- Ton parabataï a raison en disant que tu dois te calmer conseilla Magnus en mettant une main sur son épaule

Il souffla avant de se concentrer sur l'assassinat d'Aldertree, il ferma les yeux et rétracta ses crocs et respira l'odeur de son amant qui le calma instantanément. Jace sentit son parabataï se calma par l'odeur du sorcier, Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je vais rentrer à l'hôtel directement sinon je vais faire un meurtre à l'institut soupira Alec longuement

\- D'accord, de tout façons je serai là pour les rites funéraires rassura Jace

\- Ok, j'y vais salua Alec

Il serra son frère dans ses bras avant d'embrasser son petit ami, il sortit de l'appartement. Magnus montra une chambre d'ami à Jace, il était dans son salon le temps que le blond s'installe.

\- Il faut que je pense à t'expliquer les règles ici déclara Magnus

\- C'est juste temporaire et aussi je suis content que tu sois compréhensif envers mon frère surtout qu'il est très sensible comme il est un dhampir remercia Jace

\- Ton frère est devenu mon monde maintenant sourit Magnus

Il sourit et écouta les règles de Magnus, Alec rentra dans l'hôtel et alla directement dans sa chambre et s'allongea en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il se reposa un moment quand il entendit des claquements de talons dans sa chambre, Lily entra dans la chambre habillée d'une robe bustier noire gothique romantique avec des tulles en dentelles floral. Elle avait changé de couleur de cheveux en un rouge sanglant, elle était maquillée d'un rouge à lèvre sang. Elle regarda son dressing et sortit une chemise à manche courte noire avec un pantalon en cuir avec des boucles sur les côtés, elle le mit sur le fauteuil allongé. Il haussa un sourcil en la regardant,

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu as sortit ses vêtements demanda Alec en se redressant sur son lit

\- Deux mots, fête bienvenue sourit Lily

\- Pas envie souffla Alec en se rallongeant sur le lit

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, tout le clan doit être présent à cette soirée car Raphaël doit rencontrer les représentant du clan vampire de Londre ce soir révéla Lily

\- Et ça se fera où cette soirée questionna Alec pas envie de sortir

\- Normalement nous devons le faire au Pandémonium mais on a préféré le faire ici, au moins tu pourras te retirer quand ça sera trop fatiguant pour toi répondit Lily en souriant

Il hocha la tête et se leva pour aller se préparer malgré tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à une fête de bienvenue quand un représentant d'un chef de clan vampire venait les voir. Il alla se préparer quand Lily entra dans la salle de bain avec du matériel de teinture, il lui fit la moue pour ne pas le faire.

\- Les autres vont se moquer de moi râla Alec

\- Et alors, au moins tu seras pareil que ta mère gloussa Lily

Il roula des yeux en soupirant mais accepta la mèche rouge sang, la couleur allait parfaitement avec ses yeux bleu. Il sourit avant de sortit de la salle de bain avec sa mère, il alla rejoindre tous les membres du clan dans le hall pour attendre les représentant du clan de Londre. Simon qui assistait pour sa première fois à la fête s'approcha d'Alec et haussant les sourcils en voyant sa mèche rouge sang qui allait avec ses habits gothiques,

\- Tu l'ouvres sur ma mèche et je te plante un pieu menaça Alec en le fusillant du regard

\- D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour cette fête demanda Simon

\- Nous allons accueillir les représentants du clan de Londre, ce n'est pas la première fois que des chefs du clan vampires viennent ici pour discuter répondit Alec

Il acquiesça de la tête quand un portail s'ouvrit en plein dans le hall, deux vampires en sortirent. Raphaël alla les voir et leurs souhaita la bienvenue avant de les emmener à l'étage où la fête se déroulait, les deux vampires discutaient tout en appréciant la fête. Alec roula des yeux assis dans le canapé en cuir avec sa mère dans les bras, de l'extérieur ils auraient pu se faire passer pour un couple. Les deux vampires se tournèrent vers eux et reniflèrent l'odeur d'ange sur Alec.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un chasseur d'ombre fait ici ? demanda le premier vampire

\- Il a peut-être des runes mais il a une odeur différente des chasseurs renchérit le deuxième

\- Alec est un dhampir et il est un membre loyal de notre clan à part entière répondit Raphaël

\- Un dhampir ? Je croyais que cette race avait disparu depuis des siècles décréta le premier vampire en regardant Alec

Lily les fusilla du regard de loin en agrippant son fils comme une lionne défendant son petit, Simon vit le geste de la jeune femme. Les deux vampires annonçaient une alliance entre les deux clans qui renforçaient un lien entre eux, plus tard Alec retira sa chemise en la jetant sur le fauteuil avant de s'écrouler sur son lit. Lily le rejoins après avoir retirée ses talons aiguilles, il s'approcha d'elle en mettant sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle lui caressa les cheveux,

\- Raphaël m'a dit que tu sortais avec Magnus lança Lily

\- Oui, tu es fâchée que je sorte avec lui questionna Alec en la regardant

Elle sortit une cigarette de son bustier et l'alluma, elle tira sur sa cigarette avant de cracher la fumée.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je serais fâchée avec la personne qui te rends heureux mon poussin, par contre s'il te brise le cœur je vais lui dévisser la tête déclara Lily

Il rigola légèrement avant de se blottir encore contre son ventre, elle mit sa cigarette sur sa table de nuit.

\- Avec cette fête, tu as oublié de te nourrir lui rappela Lily en tendant son poignet

Alec lui prit son poignet et lécha la veine avant de plonger ses canines à l'intérieur du poignet de sa mère, elle cria de plaisir et de douleur. Le lendemain Isabelle gloussa en regardant la mèche rouge de son frère en se rendant aux rites funéraires de l'institut,

\- Lily a changé de couleur conclu Isabelle

\- Elle s'est teins les cheveux en rouge sang répondit Alec

Elle le trouva très beau en plus habillé de blanc, Aldertree entra dans la salle et plissa les yeux en voyant la mèche de cheveux rouges d'Alec. Ils firent le rite de deuil avant de vaquer à leurs occupations, quelques jours plus tard Valentin avait voulu se servir de la tempête pour activer l'épée mortelle pour erratique les créatures obscures en se servant d'un ange. Clary et Jace réussirent à le libérer après qu'il leur ai montré une vision, Alec et Isabelle étaient en train de visualiser les vidéos sur le moniteur de l'ange Ithuriel s'envoilant dans les airs.

\- Quand même tu le crois ça s'exclama Isabelle

\- On ne peut les croire Izzy, pour moi s'ils ont vu un ange alors c'est réel commenta Alec

\- Je sais mais bon souffla Isabelle

\- SALUT TOUT LE MONDE cria Max en rentrant dans la salle

\- Max, comment vas-tu demanda Isabelle en s'accroupissant pour prendre son petit frère dans ses bras

Maryse arriva dans la pièce en souriant de retrouver ses enfants, elle fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas Jace. Pour le moment elle enlaça son fils et sa fille dans ses bras,

\- Comment vous allez ? Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu assister au rite de deuil, il y avait tellement de choses à faire là-bas à Idris s'excusa Maryse

\- L'important c'est que tu es là rassura Alec

\- Merci d'ailleurs Max a une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, vas-y mon chéri sourit Maryse

\- J'ai réussi mes épreuves et je suis prêt pour ma première rune déclara Max

\- Tu as réussi ton coup de pied retourné demanda Isabelle en se mettant en garde

\- Oh que oui et j'ai mis tous les entraîneurs par terre répondit Max en se mettant en garde aussi

\- Malheureusement votre père ne pourra assister à la cérémonie de ce fait Alec en tant que chef de famille c'est toi qui seras en charge de préparer la cérémonie de rune de Max expliqua Maryse

\- D'accord accepta Alec

\- Pourquoi est-ce que papa ne pourra pas assister à la cérémonie demanda Isabelle

\- Il a rejoint la force d'Idris pour traquer Valentin répondit Maryse

\- Je vois souffla Izzy

Elle s'en alla suivit de sa mère, Alec se promena avec son petit frère.

\- Alors ça va à Idris demanda Alec

\- Tu parles j'aime davantage être ici qu'être à Idris, je vois rarement papa et maman tellement ils sont occupés avec l'enclave. Même si au moins ils ont un peu de temps pour moi répondit Max

\- Papa n'a rien dit quand il a appris pour Magnus questionna Alec

\- Il n'a rien dit sur ce sujet répondit Max

\- Et toi qu'en penses-tu questionna Alec

\- S'il te rend heureux ça va sourit Max

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère, plus tard il se rendit chez son petit ami qui était en train de ranger son manuel. Il retira ses lunettes et l'embrassa tendrement, il gloussa en touchant sa mèche rouge.

\- Je préférais le bleu que le rouge quoique ça fait ressortir tes jolis yeux complimenta Magnus

\- Lily s'est teins les cheveux en rouge glissa Alec

\- Je vois mais ça te va bien sourit Magnus

\- Ma mère est en ville avec Max révéla Alec

\- Ma première belle-mère est très présente en ville sourit Magnus

\- Est-ce que ça te plairait d'organiser une fête proposa Alec

Magnus se retourna en gloussant,

\- Tu m'as regardé sourit Magnus

\- C'est la cérémonie de rune de Max répondit Alec

\- Si je réussi à faire cette fête est-ce que tu crois que Maryse pourrait m'accepter en tant que gendre interrogea Magnus

\- Oui, tu l'auras dans ta poche et il faudra juste que tu mettes ma deuxième mère dans ta poche ensuite le tour est joué gloussa Alec en mettant ses bras autour de son cou

\- Alors nous avons du pain sur la planche sourit Magnus

Ils organisèrent le tout, la fête était basée sur l'Espagne. Magnus était stressé de voir Maryse, Alec lui pris la main pour le rassurer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas tout est parfait, ma mère va adorer rassura Alec

\- Je l'espère parce que je veux au moins impressionner une des tes mères si j'arrive à en mettre une dans ma poche l'autre sera du gâteau gloussa Magnus

Il rigola légèrement avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur Max et Maryse, elle était un peu sceptique au sujet de la fête mais en la voyant elle aima beaucoup. Elle s'avança et vit le sorcier prés de son fils, elle fronça les sourcils en se rappelant plusieurs fois de leur altercation dans le passé quand ils étaient dans le cercle avant la naissance d'Alec.

\- Bonsoir Magnus salua Maryse

\- Bonsoir Maryse, tu es en beauté ce soir complimenta Magnus

\- Je te remercie sourit Maryse en jetant un coup d'œil vers son fils

Elle sourit encore plus en voyant Alec rayonner de bonheur au côté de son petit ami, elle offrit une bouteille de vin.

\- C'est le meilleur cru de France, cette fête me rappelle quand Robert m'a demandé en mariage sourit Maryse nostalgique

\- C'est pour célébrer en son honneur comme il est absent ce soir consola Magnus

\- Et je te remercie pour cela, un de ses jours il faudra que je t'invite à dîner pour discuter sourit Maryse

\- Bien sûr que je serai ravi d'accepter votre invitation accepta Magnus

Elle se tourna vers son fils aîné en souriant,

\- Je compte aussi sur la présence de Lily pour ce dîner déclara Maryse

Il hocha la tête alors que Magnus réalisa les paroles de son fils de cœur qu'il ne voulait pas croire, il allait se confronter aux deux mères poules auxquelles il devait faire bonne impression. Il se reprit et invita Max à apprécier sa fête qui était en son honneur, plus tard dans la soirée Alec sirota son verre de sangria tranquillement quand Jace vint le voir paniqué.

\- Alec, maman a essayé de me tuer révéla Jace

\- Comment ça questionna Alec

Il le suivit et trouva sa mère par terre et vérifia sa santé avec Isabelle, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Il alla essayer de trouver Magnus quand il trouva Clary,

\- Eh où est-ce que tu vas questionna Alec

\- Je vais loin de toi, espèce de suceur de sang insulta Clary dans son esprit

\- Clary interpella Alec

\- Quoi, tu n'as pas compris que tu es la honte de tous les Nephilims d'être à moitié vampire. Un dhampir qui ne sait même pas de quel côté il est critiqua Clary

Magnus entra dans la salle où étaient Jace et Isabelle avec Maryse allongée par terre, il comprit que quelque chose clochait.

\- ALEC, DESCENDS cria Clary

Alec était au bord du mur en larme, il était sous l'influence des mots dure de Clary dans son esprit alors que celle-ci essayait de le calmer et de le ramener vers elle.

\- Reviens ici s'il te plaît supplia Clary

\- Jette-toi dans le vide car personne ne te manquera entendit Alec

Il se jeta dans le vide quand Magnus arriva à temps et l'arrêta avec sa magie, il le ramena sur le sol. Il se réveilla et commença à sangloter doucement en murmurant qu'il n'était assez bien pour personne, Jace et Isabelle arrivaient avec Maryse qui le prit en charge.

\- Occupez-vous de lui pendant que je vais arrêter tout ça proposa Magnus

Il se rendit dans son loft et prit son grimoire pour réciter un sort pour arrêter les effets de la magie noire, quand il referma son grimoire on lui vola des mains. Il claqua des doigts pour activer sa barrière, il vérifia toutes les personnes qui étaient dans le loft avant de laisser Alec et les autres rester dans son appartement.

\- Quelqu'un a volé mon grimoire et il retenait tous les sorts les plus anciens au plus récents dans toutes les langues démoniaques, et…attendez la langue française le chamois. Le chat rouge conclu Magnus en se rendant dans sa chambre d'amis

Ils entourèrent le lit, Jace tira sur la couverture avant de voir le chat se transformer en une femme rousse qui figea tout le monde à part Magnus

\- Iris Rousse reconnut Magnus

Il lança plusieurs boules de feu pour la stopper, il la captura dans ses filets magiques.

\- Délivre-les ordonna Magnus

Elle claqua des doigts et Alec arriva avec le groupe, il dévoila ses canines sous la colère.

\- Où est mon grimoire demanda Magnus

\- Il est avec Valentin qui détient Madzie, s'il te plait Clary Fairchirld retrouve Madzie déclara Iris en se tournant vers elle

Magnus la bannis dans le labyrinthe en spirale, il se tourna envers la rousse qui lui raconta sa rencontre avec la sorcière rousse. Ils rentrèrent plus tard et assistèrent à la cérémonie de la première rune de Max qui était fier de sa première rune, Clary s'approcha d'Alec.

\- Alec, écoute tout ce que j'ai dit sous les effets de ce sort est faux tu sais, tu es une très bonne personne décréta Clary en lui caressant la joue

\- Merci Clary remercia Alec

\- Tu vas aller à l'hôtel Dumort n'est-ce pas conclu Clary

\- Ouais, ma semaine se termine dans deux jours répondit Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'arrivé de l'inquisitrice et l'attaque de Valentin. Bisous glacées. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ne t'en fais pas Alec va lui remettre les idées en place dans ce chapitre en plus il va aller dans le badass**

**Alec Barton: " Hachi et Alec se faufilaient dans le bureau de Satan qui dormait dans son canapé, Alec fit un roulade pour aller vers le coffre-fort de son père en entendant presque la musique de Mission impossible et regarda Hachi qui ricanait en tenant son téléphone vers Satan" Qu'est ce que tu fais" Hachi se tourna vers elle en riant" Il ronfle et bave " Alec pouffa discrètement avant d'ouvrir le coffre-fort pour prendre la poupée" Je l'ai bon on y va avant qu'il se réveille XD Rencontre de Magnus avec sa deuxième belle-mère XD **

**Lavigne 126 : Ne t'en fais il va se faire encadrer par Alec comme il va encore déconner dans ce chapitre **

**HekateWitch1: "Hachi vit Hekate vilvoltait énervée en rond" Tu me donne le tournis à voler en rond, assis-toi et regarde la menace d'Alec envers lui XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 8, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 8**_

Magnus caressait les cheveux de son amant qui était allongé sur ses jambes, ce dernier avait un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres en le regardant. Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis la cérémonie de rune de Max, Alec était de retour à l'institut après ses deux semaines chez les vampires. Maryse était toujours à l'institut et était furieuse d'apprendre qu'Aldertree avait mis à la porte Jace pour son incapacité à protéger l'épée mortelle, elle l'avait menacé en lui rappelant qu'il ne voulait surement pas se confronter à Imogène comme Jace était son petit-fils. Le nouveau directeur avait oublié le petit détail de la filiation de Jace avec l'inquisitrice, il l'avait rappelé à l'institut ce qui avait ravi Jace. Alec passait beaucoup de temps avec Magnus et pouvait l'embrasser sans être interrompu par Jace toutes les cinq minutes, le dhampir soupçonnait sur le coup que son parabataï faisait exprès de les stopper. Il avait même ramené des conquêtes dans l'appartement de Magnus ce qui l'avait énervé, le sorcier l'avait rassuré en lui disant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait un colocataire effronté depuis Casanova ce qui avait fait grondé Alec de jalousie étant possessif avec le sorcier. Ce dernier lui assura que maintenant il n'avait d'yeux que pour le Nephilim, sa soif était toujours d'actualité envers l'asiatique mais il avait trouvé une manière pour que sa soif soit moins grande quand il était avec Magnus. Ils étaient toujours à la recherche de Valentin, Jace était sans relâche sur les moniteurs. Depuis quelques jours Clary sortait avec Simon, ils avaient pris du recul après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Valentin au sujet de sa manipulation malgré que cela fasse souffrir Jace. Alec se redressa un peu et l'embrassa amoureusement, il lui crocheta la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Le noiraud embrassa le cou du sorcier, il fit courir ses canines sur sa gorge. Magnus frémit de plaisir en sentant les canines de son amant sur sa gorge, ils s'embrassaient de nouveau avant que le téléphone d'Alec sonne pour lui signaler un message. Il le prit et le regarda ce qu'il le fit soupirer, il se tourna vers son amant.

\- Il faut que j'aille soupira Alec

\- Va faire ton boulot Shadowhunter, je ne bougerai pas d'ici sourit Magnus

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se lever pour aller faire un patrouille, il rentra à l'institut après il trouva Isabelle en train de chercher quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état de fatigue et la pâleur de sa sœur, il avait déjà vu ses symptômes quelques parts.

\- Ça va Izzy demanda Alec inquiet

\- Tout va bien juste qu'Aldertree m'a chargée d'une mission sourit Izzy en mettant sa main dans son cou

\- Tu es sûr questionna Alec

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, il la regarda suspicieusement. Il se rendit dans sa chambre pour prendre sa douche, il sortit de sa douche pour aller dans sa chambre et prit ses vêtements. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides, il ressortit pour aller manger quelque chose ayant faim. Les chasseuses d'ombre qui étaient dans la salle d'opération regardaient Alec passer et tombaient tous sous son charme, sa nature vampire et Nephilim lui donnaient un charme envoûtant. Sa mèche de cheveux rouge sang faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus et sa peau pâle, Izzy se racla la gorge pour les ramener dans le monde réel et se concentrer dans leur travail au lieu de baver sur son frère aîné qui était maintenant pris. Il entra dans la cuisine et se prépara un plat pour lui, Jace entra dans la cuisine en le saluant. Il fit la moue en regardant son frère qui avait les cheveux mouillés en lui donnant un côté rebelle, Alec roula des yeux devant sa moue et continua de manger. Il se leva et lava ses couverts pour aller s'entraîner sur ses cibles avec son arc et ses flèches, il termina avant de nettoyer son arc et ses flèches. Il vérifia le moniteur avant de retourner voir son petit ami, Jace lui proposa de patrouiller dans le secteur ce qui le fit soupirer avant de le suivre. Ils marchaient dans la ville à la recherche d'un démon, le dhampir remarqua un mouvement et vit une ombre se faufilait pas trop loin d'eux. Il prévint son frère et pista la trace du démon, il trouva le démon dont les tentacules envoyèrent le blond contre le mur. Le Nephilim lui lança ses flèches pendant que Jace se reprenait de son choc et trancha les tentacules du démon avant de finir avec lui, son parabataï vint le soigner avant de lui tapoter sur l'épaule. Ils rentraient à l'institut, pendant ce temps Isabelle se rendit dans un bar à la recherche d'un sorcier. Elle ne vit pas Magnus qui était au bar en train de siroter un verre de martini, il fronça les sourcils en la voyant passer sans lui dire bonjour. Elle alla se planter devant un sorcier qui jouait au billard, ce dernier la regarda avec mépris. Elle cacha sa main qui tremblait derrière son dos et fit face au sorcier qui attendait qu'elle parle, Magnus but son martini d'un cul sec et s'avança doucement vers eux.

\- C'est toi qui vends des Yin-Fen demanda Isabelle

\- Qui le demande questionna le sorcier

\- Qu'importe je voudrais un peu de Yin-Fen, j'ai de quoi payer proposa Isabelle

\- Mon cher Tarek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors que je t'ai bannis d'ici. Dégage de là ordonna Magnus en le regardant froidement

Le sorcier déglutit et reposa sa queue de billard avant de partir loin de Magnus, ce dernier se tourna vers la sœur de son petit ami.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, qu'est-ce que tu faisais en demandant du Yin-Fen questionna Magnus

\- C'est une mission pour Aldertree, il m'a envoyé pour savoir où le commerce s'étends si tu veux tu pourras l'appeler proposa Isabelle en ne voulant pas le dire le fin mot de l'histoire

\- D'accord, si tu veux remonter à la source et bien il faut aller du côté des vampires car le Yin-Fen est la base de leur venin expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Isabelle en tirant sur son col

Elle s'appuya un moment contre le billard en soufflant fiévreuse avant de regarder le sorcier qui la fixait,

\- Dis-moi si ce n'est pas indiscret Alec t'a déjà mordu par hasard interrogea Isabelle en paraissant malicieuse

\- Pourquoi donc questionna Magnus

\- Pour savoir s'il a du venin par hasard, je sais qu'il a arrêté de vieillir depuis l'âge de 17 ans mais je voudrais savoir s'il a du venin répondit Isabelle

\- La seule personne qui peut te dire cela est Lily comme elle est la seule que ton frère ai mordu étant sa mère vampire déclara Magnus

\- Donc tu n'es pas encore son calice conclu Izzy

\- Pour le faire il faut qu'on couche ensemble ma chère Isabelle et puis je veux faire les choses bien avec ton frère gloussa Magnus

\- Je comprends allez je te laisse, il faut que j'aille enquêter sur le commerce sourit Isabelle fébrilement

Elle sortit sous le regard inquiet de Magnus, il prit son téléphone.

\- Allo Raphaël salua Magnus

Elle se rendit dans une ruelle et trouva des terrestres sortirent complètement stone avec des marques de vampire sur le corps, elle entra à son tour dans le repaire et trouva des terrestres en train de se faire mordre par des vampires. Elle sourit faiblement,

\- Je te reconnais toi, tu es la sœur du dhampir reconnu un vampire avec ses crocs dehors

\- Tu connais mon frère demanda Isabelle en le regardant

\- Bien sûr je suis Queens, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Ce n'est pas un lieu pour toi sourit Queens

\- Je suis à la recherche un peu de venin répondit Isabelle en déglutissant

\- Oh la vilaine fille, je vais te donner ce que tu cherches gloussa Queens en la regardant de manière malsaine

En voyant son regard malsain sur elle, elle changea d'avis et sortit rapidement du repaire. Elle trembla de plus en plus avant de se faire propulser sur le côté,

\- J'ai une chance de me venger de ton frère qui me doit beaucoup cracha Queens

\- Lâche-moi ordonna Isabelle

\- Je vais te vider de tout ton sang avant de rapporter ton corps à ton cher dhampir qui est la honte de notre race susurra Queens

Il fit apparaître ses canines et était sur le point de mordre la jeune femme quand il se fit propulser à son tour contre le mur, Raphaël gronda furieux en regardant l'autre vampire. Lily qui était avec lui alla vérifier la sœur de son fils,

\- Izzy, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait chuchota Lily

\- S'il te plaît j'ai besoin de venin supplia Isabelle

\- Pas question, résiste à ça. Tu es forte alors résiste à ça répondit Lily

Elle s'évanouit à cause la douleur, elle se tourna vers son chef qui s'occupait de l'autre vampire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous venez la sauver alors qu'elle-même est venue ici de son plein gré décréta Queens

\- C'est contre les lois de notre clan même si elle est venue ici de son plein grés, Isabelle Lightwood est intouchable à nos yeux car elle est la sœur de l'un de nous as-tu oublié rappela Raphaël

\- Ce n'est qu'un dhampir, il n'est pas un vampire pur souche comme toi et moi alors pour moi il n'est pas un membre à part entière cracha le vampire

\- Je suis le chef du clan et je décide de qui est membre de mon clan ou pas gronda Raphaël

Il se jeta sur le mexicain, ce dernier prit un pieu et le renversa avant de le planter en plein cœur, le vampire se transforma en cendre. Il plissa le nez en voyant les cendres, il se tourna vers sa seconde et prit Isabelle de ses bras.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va l'emmener demanda Lily en caressant les cheveux d'Isabelle

\- On l'emmène chez Magnus, il nous attend avec les potions pour arrêter sa dépendance répondit Raphaël

Alec était en train de regarder le moniteur quand il vit son téléphone sonner, il sourit en voyant que c'était sa mère vampire.

\- Lily demanda Alec

\- Viens vite chez Magnus, c'est au sujet d'Izzy s'empressa Lily

\- J'arrive répondit Alec

Il se leva et se dirigea chez son petit ami, les deux vampires avec la jeune femme évanouis arrivaient chez le sorcier qui ouvrit la porte. Il grimaça légèrement en voyant la mère vampire de son petit ami,

\- Où est-ce que je la dépose questionna Raphaël

\- Dans la chambre d'amis et bonsoir Lily salua Magnus

\- Bonsoir Magnus, on a besoin de parler toi et moi au sujet de ta fréquentation avec mon fils déclara Lily

\- Plus tard tu veux, il faut que j'aille vérifier Isabelle toussa Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et sortit une cigarette pour fumer en allant s'asseoir dans le canapé, Alec entra dans l'appartement paniqué.

\- OU EST-ELLE s'écria Alec affolé et inquiet

\- Calme-toi mon poussin, elle va bien juste que quelqu'un lui a donné du Yin-Fen ce qui l'a rendu dépendant et en ce moment Magnus est en train de s'occuper d'elle rassura Lily en le prenant dans ses bras

Raphaël sortit de la chambre après avoir aidé son père de cœur à maintenir la jeune femme pour boire les potions pour éliminer le venin qui circulait dans ses veines, Alec alla dans les bras de son chef qui lui caressa les cheveux ce qui le calma.

\- Comment va-t-elle s'inquiéta Alec

\- Je ne sais pas et c'est à Magnus de te le dire répondit Raphaël

Magnus au même moment sortit de la chambre et rassura son amant, il le serra dans ses bras. Il lui caressa son dos avant d'entendre un raclement de gorge, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Lily une cigarette dans la bouche et les mains sur les hanches. Raphaël se retenait de rire derrière, les deux se séparent doucement. Lily et Magnus regardaient Alec avec insistance, il roula des yeux devant leurs regards à tous les deux.

\- Vous vous connaissez déjà railla Alec

Ils ne lâchaient pas leurs regards à son encontre,

\- Magnus, je te présente Lily ma mère vampirique celle qui m'a nourrie de son sang depuis que je suis bébé. Lily je te présente mon petit ami Magnus Bane présenta Alec

\- Tu vois ce n'était pas compliqué sourit Lily en regardant son fils

Il soupira longuement, Magnus frotta le bas du dos de son petit ami.

\- Bon Magnus, je ne vais pas passer quatre chemins. Tu fais du mal à mon fils et je te jure que je vais te vider de tout ton sang avant de te couper la tête menaça Lily

\- D'accord, d'ailleurs tu es invité à un dîner familiale avec Maryse pour plus de présentation déclara Magnus

Elle acquiesça qu'elle sera présente pour le dîner, ils entendirent du bruit dans la chambre. Alec se précipita dans la chambre pour être au chevet de sa sœur,

\- Izzy, qui t'as donné du Yin-Fen questionna Alec

\- C'est Aldertree, tu te souviens de la mission à la citadelle imprenable eh bien j'avais mal à l'épaule depuis la possession démoniaque. Il m'a donné une crème en me disant que cela pourra me guérir plus rapidement et je l'ai cru raconta Isabelle faiblement

\- Putain jura Alec

Il se leva en serrant les poings, ses canines étaient sortit tellement il était en colère. Il sortit de la chambre quand Lily passa devant lui pour le calmer, elle mit la main sur son torse.

\- Tu n'iras pas là-bas ordonna Lily

\- Maman, il a dépassé les bornes, d'abord Raphaël puis Jace et maintenant Izzy et la prochaine sera qui maman Maryse. À croire qu'il a une rancune contre les Lightwood fulmina Alec

\- Je te comprends mon amour mais tu dois te calmer d'abord ensuite tu auras la tête sur les épaules pour le confronter demain conseilla Lily

\- Lily a raison, tu ne pourras pas te contrôler en plus Isabelle est en sécurité pour le moment avec Magnus renchérit Raphaël

Sa mère vampire s'approcha de lui et mit ses mains sur son visage, elle abaissa son visage vers le sien pour que son front se pose le sien du fait qu'il était plus grand qu'elle.

\- Concentre-toi sur Magnus pour te calmer conseilla Lily

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le battement de cœur de Magnus, l'odeur de son sang enflamma sa gorge ce qui le calma instantanément. Elle lui caressa sa joue pour l'apaiser encore plus,

\- Viens à l'hôtel proposa Lily

\- Non, maman, je veux rester avec Izzy cette nuit répondit Alec

\- D'accord mais est-ce que tu t'es nourris récemment s'inquiéta Lily

Il répondit négativement avant qu'elle lui tende le poignet pour qu'il s'abreuve de son sang, il regarda son amant qui préféra les laisser. Il lécha le poignet et planta ses canines dans le poignet de la jeune femme, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière légèrement. Il but son sang pendant quelques minutes avant de se retirer, il se lécha les lèvres. Elle lui caressa sa joue avant de partir avec Raphaël qui lui tapota son épaule, il rejoingnit Magnus dans la chambre d'amis.

\- Tu te sens rassasié questionna Magnus

\- Désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Pourquoi interrogea Magnus confus

\- Normalement les calices sont jaloux quand leurs vampires mordent quelqu'un d'autre expliqua Alec en rougissant

\- Oh chéri, je ne suis pas jaloux de ton lien avec ta mère et toi. Je comprends que tu te nourris d'elle depuis que tu es bébé tu l'as toujours fait, et puis nous ne sommes pas encore là au nouveau calice sourit Magnus en lui caressant la joue

Alec se pencha vers lui en l'embrassant tendrement en remerciant l'ange d'avoir envoyé Magnus vers lui,

\- Oh vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux complimenta Isabelle sur le lit

\- Depuis quand t'es réveillé toi rougit Alec

\- Depuis que vous êtes en train de vous faire des mamours gloussa Isabelle

Il eut envie d'étouffer sa sœur avec le coussin et lui caressa ses cheveux, il passa la nuit à veiller sur elle avec son petit ami. Le lendemain il alla à l'institut reposé et moins en colère, il entra dans le bureau d'Aldertree.

\- Monsieur Lightwood, que venez-vous faire ici questionna Aldertree

\- Je suis venu mettre les choses au clair avec vous, ne vous en prenez plus jamais à ma famille menaça Alec avec les yeux bleu glacées

\- Excusez-moi mais vous oubliez que je suis l'émissaire de l'enclave rappela Aldertree

\- Ah oui est-ce que l'enclave sait que vous donnez du Yin-Fen à un soldat en sachant les dépendances qui va avec ? Est-ce qu'il sait que vous avez torturé une créature obscure en brisant les accords au vu qu'il était innocent ? Ou encore que vous avez viré l'un de ses soldats hors de l'institut questionna Alec avec un sourire froid

Il déglutit en voyant le regard froid d'Alec, il avait l'impression d'être une proie à ses yeux.

\- Je ne m'approcherai plus jamais de votre famille promis Aldertree

\- Et ne vous en prenez plus aussi aux créatures obscures surtout le clan de New-York menaça Alec

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous donnez autant de peine pour eux interrogea Aldertree

\- Cela ne vous concerne pas cracha Alec

Il sortit du bureau, il alla se défouler dans la salle d'entraînement avant de souffler. L'alarme de l'institut sonna pour prévenir que des intrus étaient entrés dans l'institut, il téléphona à Jace qui lui signala que Valentin avait enlevé Clary en se servant de Madzie puis avait pris Simon en otage.

\- Je pense qu'il est en train d'attaquer l'institut pour brancher l'épée mortelle conclu Alec

\- J'arrive immédiatement et fais attention à toi avertis Jace

\- Je t'attends et c'est toi la tête brûlé je te rappelle sourit Alec

Il riait dans le téléphone avant de raccrocher, il avait son arc et ses flèches. Il marcha lentement avant de remarquer une petite fille avec des couettes dans le couloir,

\- Madzie, tout va bien je suis quelqu'un de bien apaisa Alec

Elle le regarda avec curiosité, il s'approcha d'elle et baissa son arc par terre. Il remarqua les branchies dans son cou,

\- Quelle magnifique branchies tu as, moi j'ai des canines tu veux voir proposa Alec

Elle hocha la tête méfiante, il sourit en faisait apparaître ses canines. Elle sursauta légèrement avant de sourire timidement,

\- Ecoute le monsieur qui t'a conduit ici est très méchant déclara Alec

\- Il a dit que nana est ici répondit Madzie

Il était sur le point de répondre quand des chasseurs d'ombres entrèrent dans le couloir ce qui la braqua, elle poussa Alec dans l'ascenseur pour le sauver de ses branchies. Il jura avant de descendre et de tuer quelques membres du cercle, il était sur le point de tirer quand il trouva Aldertree qui mit les mains en l'air.

\- C'est moi rassura Aldertree

\- Il faut arrêter Valentin qui va activer l'épée mortelle décréta Alec

\- Il faut aller au moniteur principal qui est dans mon bureau et malheureusement en plus de la clé mais l'espoir n'est pas perdu car il y a un moniteur sur le toit se rappela Aldertree

Ils allaient sur le toit, des membres du cercle les attaquaient. Alec était en train de tirer ses flèches ce qui épuisa tout son carquois, il prit sa dague cachée dans sa botte. Il vit plusieurs membres venir sur le toit,

\- Grands maux aux grand remèdes déclara Alec

Il fit apparaître ses canines en grondant animalement, il fonça sur eux en usant de sa vitesse vampirique et de sa force. Il termina de les tuer avant de retourner vers l'émissaire de l'enclave qui avait terminé de configurer le terminal,

\- Vous avez terminé demanda Alec en rétractant ses canines

\- Presque, le chargement prend beaucoup de temps. Vous êtes vampire constata Aldertree

\- À moitié vampire, je suis un dhampir. Rassurez-vous je ne suce pas le sang des terrestres ou des chasseurs, je me nourris du sang de ma mère vampire. Et oui je suis un membre du clan de New-York répondit Alec à toutes ses questions muette

\- Je suis désolé pour Raphaël Santiago s'excusa Aldertree

\- Vous aurez compris que celui-ci n'avait rien à faire des actions de Camille révéla Alec

Des membres entraient de nouveau sur le toit, il retroussa ses canines avant de voir un fouet les frapper. Il fonça sur sa sœur qui s'écroula dans ses bras,

\- Magnus va me tuer parce que je suis sortit en douce de son appartement pour venir ici rigola Isabelle

\- Je m'occupe de toi rassura Alec

Valentin s'empara de l'épée avant d'obliger Clary à toucher l'épée, elle fut sauvée par Simon qui attaqua le vieil homme. Clary prit l'épée mortelle et la scella avec sa stèle ce qui horrifia Valentin,

\- NON cria Valentin en dégageant Simon sur lui

Jace sauta sur lui et se bagarra avec lui, les créatures obscures vinrent les aider suivi de la garde d'Idris. Aldertree arrêta Valentin qui cracha de défaite,

\- Nous avons beaucoup de moyen pour te faire parler sans l'épée déclara Aldertree

L'épée fut volée sans qu'ils ne réalisent, Alec était content que l'épée ne fût pas activée. Jace vint le voir,

\- Si l'épée avait été activé, je t'aurai perdu pour toujours mec déclara Jace

\- Oui, c'est grâce à Simon que tout va bien sourit Alec

\- Oui grâce à lui, même si je sais que je n'aurai jamais cru cela un jour ricana Jace

Il sourit avant de voir le vampire qui les attendait dans le hall, il lui tapota l'épaule pour le féliciter.

\- Tu auras peut-être ta chambre luxueuse comme récompense glissa Alec

\- Tu crois questionna Simon

\- J'ai dit peut-être gloussa Alec

Il se rendit dehors pour chercher son petit ami parmi la foule, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et le prit dans ses bras assez fort,

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi souffla Alec

\- J'ai déposé Madzie chez Catarina avant de revenir ici…stoppa Magnus

Le dhampir l'embrassa amoureusement en le coupant, il sourit intérieurement et appréciât le baiser. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle,

\- Magnus, je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, quelques jours plus tard l'inquisitrice Herondale fit son apparition pour interroger Valentin. Jace se tenait les bras derrière son dos avant de sourire en voyant sa grand-mère venir avec les gardes,

\- Jace, mon chéri sourit Imogène

\- Bonjour grand-mère salua Jace en la prenant dans ses bras

Elle le serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, elle descendit dans les cellules où Valentin les regarda avec haine.

\- S'il n'y avait pas eu les tests ADN, tu n'aurais jamais su qu'il était ton petit-fils cracha Valentin

\- C'est vrai, et je n'aurais jamais su que j'avais une nouvelle lumière dans ma vie de part mon petit-fils. Le dernier cadeau de Stephen sur terre murmura Imogène sur la dernière partie

Elle regarda Jace avec le sourire de fierté et de joie, pendant ce temps Alec était avec Magnus en train de s'embrasser dans le canapé.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus en lui caressant la joue

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau amoureusement, Alec passa une main sous sa chemise pour caresser sa peau. Il le fit s'allonger sur le canapé, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou quand le sorcier recula en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

\- Un problème demanda Alec

\- Ce n'est rien juste que parfois je perds le contrôle répondit Magnus en montrant ses yeux de chat

Le dhampir était sous le charme des yeux de chat de son amant, il était comme hypnotisé. Sans s'en rendre compte ses canines sortirent sous l'excitation, le sorcier haussa un sourcil en le regardant.

\- Ôte-moi d'un doute, tu es excité par mes yeux demanda Magnus

Il rougit en se rendant compte de ses crocs, il mit sa main sur sa bouche pour les cacher ce qui fit sourire le sorcier.

\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner Alexander sourit Magnus

\- Et je continuerai de le faire répondit Alec en mettant ses mains sur son épaule

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Jace et Isabelle avec Clary, ils se séparèrent frustrés.

\- On a une mission déclara Jace

\- Tu aurais pu frapper blondi renfrogna Magnus

\- La porte était ouverte dit Jace en haussant les épaules

Alec embrassa son petit ami et se leva pour suivre sa fratrie avec la rousse pour une mission, il mit ses lunettes de soleil en sortant en pleine journée.

\- Tu sais que tu es sexy comme ça complimenta Magnus ce qui le fit rougir en sortant de l'appartement

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre un nouveau chasseur et invitation à la cour des lumières. Bisous glacées. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Malheureusement le fils prodigue arrive dans ce chapitre et va délivrer son paternelle **

**Lavigne 126: C'est plutôt l'inverse dans le prochain chapitre je crois que tu vas rire de ce qu'il va s passer XD j'adore tes nouvelles idées et ausis dans le prochain chapitre il y a une idée **

**Alec Barton: Tu as intérêt de mettre un review plus longue sinon je me fâche XD et oui pour une nouvel attraction **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 9, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 9**_

Alec était en train de jouer du piano, Lily était appuyée sur l'encadrement de la porte en le regardant jouer. Elle lui avait appris à jouer à la perfection de l'instrument, elle sourit étant fière de son fils. Il arrêta de jouer et leva la tête en voyant sa mère le regarder avec un sourire de fierté, il sourit et se leva pour l'enlacer. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui tendre son poignet pour qu'il se nourrisse d'elle, il lui mordit le poignet pour boire son sang. Plus tard il se rendit à l'institut, Imogène était encore présente à l'institut. Elle avait appris sa nature de vampire de ce fait elle avait voulu voir ses pouvoirs ainsi que ceux de Clary et de Jace après avoir appris que Valentin avait fait des expériences sur eux, il lui montra ses pouvoirs qui était semblable aux vampires tout en usant de ses runes ce qui fascina l'inquisitrice. Clary montra sa capacité à créer des runes, Jace fit de même. Elle était satisfaite des résultats et fit un rapport au consul Malachie, elle nomma à la tête de l'institut son petit-fils après son départ quelques jours plus tard. Bientôt tout le monde obscur sût qu'Alec était un dhampir et était le protégé du clan de New-York, aussi que Magnus était son petit ami. Isabelle se remettait de sa dépendance grâce au sorcier qui la menaça gentiment de la rendre grosse si jamais elle faisait une rechute, ce qui fit mouche sur la jeune femme. Ils étaient en train d'enquêter sur les morts des chasseurs d'ombres qui avaient eu leurs runes enlevé et sur lesquels avaient été retrouvé beaucoup de marques de morsures de vampire, de loup-garou ainsi que des blessures infligés par des armes de fées. Imogène eut peur d'une révolte au sein du monde obscur. Alec se porta garant pour les vampires et les sorciers et Clary pour les loups-garous par rapport à Luke, leur jugement se portait sur les fées. L'affaire fut dévoilée par une fée qui était furieuse que son jumeau soit mort lors de l'attaque de Valentin à l'institut, après le départ de l'inquisitrice Jace fut à la tête de l'institut en tant que nouveau directeur. Il nomma à la place son parabataï qui était heureux de la nouvelle,

\- Jace, tu es sûr de toi questionna Alec confus

\- Bien sûr sourit Jace

\- Jace a raison, tu es davantage un leader que Jace déclara Isabelle

\- Merci Izzy ironisa Jace

\- Pas de quoi ricana Isabelle

Il roula des yeux devant les taquineries de sa fratrie,

\- D'accord, j'accepte mais vous allez devoir malgré tout m'aider dans la gestion quand je serai à Dumort proposa Alec

\- T'inquiète, on le géra rassura Isabelle

\- C'est ce qui me fait peur gloussa Alec

Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule ce qui le fit rire, plus tard il se rendit chez son petit ami qui était en train de préparer une potion. Il sourit en le voyant et l'embrassa amoureusement, ils se racontaient leurs journées tous les deux avant de partir dans un pays pour profiter de leur soirée en amoureux. Alec annonça à son petit ami qu'il avait été promu directeur de l'institut par Jace, Magnus se réjouissait pour son petit ami qui était maintenant le nouveau directeur de l'institut. Ils passèrent la soirée à se promener dans chaque pays avant de revenir dans le loft, ils passèrent leur temps à s'embrasser dans le salon de Magnus. Alec avait ses canines sorties que la langue du sorcier aimait retracer, il sourit à son grondement. Plus tard il rentra à l'institut comme sa semaine chez les vampires était terminée, il soupira en allant se coucher. Le lendemain il vérifia les rapports de chaque chasseurs ayant été sur le terrain, il roula des yeux en voyant le rapport à demi complet de son frère. Jace avait toujours détesté rédiger les rapports après chaque mission alors il devait le faire pour son parabataï, il le mit sur le côté pour le corriger. Il lisait avant de voir qu'il était l'heure de manger, il se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara un sandwich avant de se rendre de nouveau dans son bureau. Il le mangea tout en travaillant, Jace et Isabelle avec Clary allaient en mission de patrouille dans certains secteurs en ville. La rousse était en train de glousser sur son téléphone au vu que son petit ami était en train de lui envoyer un message, Isabelle frotta le bras de Jace discrètement en voyant l'éclat de douleur dans ses yeux. Ils firent leur patrouille avant de rentrer à l'institut, Isabelle fit son rapport auprès d'Alec avant de partir vers sa chambre pour se reposer. Quelques jours plus tard Luke les contacta pour les avertir des meurtres de terrestres, Alec se rendit sur place avec Jace et les filles pour examiner la scène de crime. Ils remarquèrent des traces de poudre cristallisée par terre, Izzy prit quelques traces de la poudre pour la faire examiner à l'institut. Alec regarda les cadavres qui étaient momifiés, il plissa le nez devant l'odeur de décomposition. Luke leur dit que c'était d'origine démoniaque au vu que ça ne pouvait pas être un terrestre qui avait causé ceci, une jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Jace et les autres comprirent que c'était une terrestre vu qu'elle ne les voyait pas.

\- Vous parlez tout seul demanda la jeune femme à Luke

Il montra son téléphone, elle acquiesça de la tête.

\- Le capitaine m'a dit que parfois vous agissez bizarrement parfois sauf avec votre ancien coéquipier Alaric expliqua la jeune femme

\- J'étais habitué avec Alaric mais tout va bien Ollie rassura Luke

\- D'accord, les légistes sont arrivés pour prendre les corps avertis Ollie

Il hocha la tête, la jeune femme passa prés d'Alec qui plissa le nez de dégoût. Il se le frotta,

\- Putain qu'est-ce qu'elle pue avec son parfum bon marché grimaça Alec

\- Toi aussi tu ne peux pas sentir son parfum constata Luke

Il balança la tête avant de sortir de la pièce, il se rendit chez son petit ami qui était en train de discuter avec une fée. Celle-ci regarda Alec d'une manière déshabilleuse,

\- Alors c'est toi le dhampir dont tout le monde parle, tu es attrayant surtout avec ton charme angélique complimenta la fée

\- Je te prie d'arrêter de draguer mon petit ami s'il te plait demanda Magnus en sortant de son bureau

\- Tu as beaucoup de chance Magnus d'avoir ce dhampir dans ton lit, après tout un vampire est très doué au lit alors en plus ce petit mélange explosif angélique et vampire doit être sensationnelle au lit déclara la fée

\- Maintenant dehors grogna Magnus

Alec était mal à l'aise devant le regard déshabilleur de la femme-fée, il soupira de soulagement en la voyant traverser la porte pour partir. Il embrassa son petit ami amoureusement,

\- Alors ta journée mon amour demanda Magnus

\- Très dur, refaire tous les rapports de Jace avant de les envoyer parce que mon parabataï est un paresseux qui a horreur de faire ses rapports mais sinon je ne suis pas venu pour me plaindre de lui soupira Alec

\- Non, tu es venu me voir et pour que je m'occupe de toi n'est ce pas gloussa Magnus en l'attirant vers lui

\- Il y a ça aussi mais disons qu'il y a autre chose, j'ai besoin de tes compétences de sorcier pour me dire ce que c'est demanda Alec en montrant un petit sac rempli de cristal qu'il avait trouvé

Il lâcha Alec et le prit dans ses mains, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sachet.

\- Je reconnais le petit sachet, c'est Azazel un démon banni du Dudael par le créateur car il avait enseigné aux hommes l'art des armes expliqua Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un démon fait ici à New-York interrogea Alec

\- Pour le moment je n'en ai aucune idée, je vais faire des recherches pour savoir ce qu'il fait ici et qui l'a invoqué proposa Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Ils passèrent la soirée en amoureux, le lendemain Alec travaillait dans son bureau en regardant les différentes missions du monde obscur ce qui le fit réfléchir sur la situation. Il entendit des claquements de talons et il ne leva pas la tête en croyant que c'était sa sœur,

\- J'ai toujours su que tu serais un jour directeur de l'institut après t'avoir vu dessiner dans ce même bureau quand tu avais cinq ans raconta une voix

Il leva la tête et vit sa mère à l'embrasure de la porte, il se leva et alla l'accueillir en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Comment tu vas questionna Alec

\- Beaucoup fatiguée en ce moment avec les missions de l'enclave depuis que Valentin a finalement été capturé, pour te dire que je n'ai jamais visité autant d'institut depuis notre rédemption auprès de l'enclave ton père et moi sourit Maryse

\- Je voulais toujours te poser une question maman proposa Alec

\- Vas-y demanda Maryse

\- Si j'avais été normal comme Jace ou Izzy, est-ce que vous auriez quitté malgré tout le cercle plutôt questionna Alec

Maryse regarda le feu dans la cheminée, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en ramenant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Je pense que oui mais lors de l'insurrection, pour sauver notre vie. Pour tout te dire cela aurait fait pâtir notre la relation entre ton père et moi car il m'aurait blâmé sur notre fidélité au cercle, d'un côté je remercierai jamais assez ce vampire qui nous a ouvert les yeux sur le cercle ainsi que sur les créatures obscurs répondit Maryse en le regardant

\- Merci maman remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mon amour, par contre je vais faire un dîner familial et n'oublie pas d'inviter Lily pour le dîner pour me présenter Magnus. J'aurai besoin d'une alliée pour faire peur à ton petit ami gloussa Maryse

\- Vous pouvez arrêter de menacer mon petit ami s'il vous plaît râla Alec

Elle éclata de rire en regardant le regard dépité de son fils, elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Alec sourit en voyant sa mère éclater de rire, quelques jours plus tard Alec décida de faire une réunion avec les différents représentants du monde obscurs. Magnus était enchanté de sa vision des choses,

\- Je veux juste que les créatures obscurs et les Shadowhunter travaillent ensemble sur le terrain proposa Alec

\- Tu sais quoi mon chéri ? Je viens de tomber amoureux de toi une nouvelle fois par tes idées déclara Magnus en lui caressant la joue

Il rougit avant de refugier sa tête dans son cou et respira l'odeur de son sang, il lécha sa peau ce qui le fit grogner. Depuis quelque temps Alec aimait lécher la veine de son amant pour avoir le goût de sa peau, la première fois qu'il l'avait fait il avait rougit pendant un moment en refusant de regarder son petit ami qui avait trouvé le geste très érotique. Il lui avait expliqué que ce geste était révélateur pour faire apparaître sa veine, il l'embrassa pour le rassurer qu'il aimait cela. Alec se tenait sur l'estrade et informa l'institut de sa décision de faire une réunion avec les différentes créatures obscurs,

\- Je te pari que ce ne va pas marcher cette alliance qu'il va proposer chuchota Raj

\- Moi je pari qu'on aura un autre directeur à sa place ricana une autre chasseuse

\- Et moi je pari que vous serez rétrogradé bientôt si vous ne la fermez pas et que vous continuez à dénigrer mon frère menaça Isabelle en les fusillant sur place

Ils déglutirent devant le regard meurtrier de la jeune femme, le dhampir termina son discours avant de les disperser. Il alla vers sa fratrie,

\- Alors comment j'étais questionna Alec

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu mieux faire frangin sourit Izzy

\- Izzy a raison et nous serons là pour te soutenir renchérit Jace

\- D'ailleurs je vais avoir besoin de vous bientôt pour transférer Valentin à Idris déclara Alec

\- Tu peux compter sur nous répondit Jace en lui tapotant sur l'épaule

Il les envoya en mission pour patrouiller dans le secteur ayant entendu des vagues sur les démons surtout sur Azazel, Jace marcha avec Clary après qu'Isabelle les laissa pour patrouiller de son côté.

\- Alors Simon et toi comment ça va interrogea Jace

\- Ça va, c'est cool qu'il soit devenu un vampire diurne répondit Clary

Lors de son kidnapping par Valentin, Simon s'était fait trancher la gorge par le fondateur du cercle. Jace lui avait donné son sang pour le sauver ce qui l'avait rendu diurne ce qui signifie qu'il pouvait marcher au soleil. Alec fut mis au courant et ils avaient mis dans la confidence Raphaël et Lily du fonctionnement, les deux vampires gardèrent secret du clan. Raphaël avait inventé un mensonge auprès des membres du clan sur ce sujet en prétendant que Simon avait été torturé par Valentin qui lui avait fait plusieurs injections dans son corps ce qui l'a rendu diurne, ils marchèrent avant d'entendre le cri d'Isabelle.

\- C'est Izzy reconnu Clary

\- Elle est en danger conclu Jace en courant vers la direction de sa sœur

Isabelle était en train de patrouiller avant de tomber sur Azazel, elle le combattit avant de se faire jeter contre le mur ce qui la sonna. Il était sur le point de l'achever quand un chasseur l'attaqua en sauvant Isabelle, Azazel gronda avant de partir. Jace et Clary arrivaient sur le coup, le blond se précipita sur sa sœur.

\- Ça va Izzy questionna Jace

\- Tout va bien, il m'a sauvé la vie d'Azazel répondit Isabelle après avoir passé sa stèle sur sa rune de guérison

\- Je suis Sébastian Verlac se présenta le jeune homme

\- Merci d'avoir sauvé ma sœur remercia Jace

Il hocha la tête avant de partir à l'institut, il se présenta à Alec qui le remercia d'avoir sauvé Isabelle.

\- Et moi je suis reconnaissant de travailler sous les ordres de quelqu'un comme vous, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous au sujet de votre nature de vampire -complimenta Sébastian

Il sourit d'air de reconnaissant, Sébastian discuta sur les renseignements qu'il avait sur Azazel. Plus tard le dhampir alla dans la cuisine pour prendre une poche de sang, il la réchauffa en baillant. Il la versa dans une tasse pour l'emmener dans son bureau pour le boire, Sébastian rentra dans la cuisine et le vit verser le sang dans sa tasse,

\- Oh désolé, je dérange s'excusa Sébastian

\- Bien sûr que non, je vais aller dans le bureau pour continuer à travailler tout en le buvant répondit Alec

\- Bien par contre j'ai une petite question pour vous si ça vous gène pas proposa Sébastian

\- Va-y questionna Alec en jetant la poche de sang vide

\- Vous pouvez manger de la nourriture normalement demanda Sébastian

\- Oui, je peux faire les deux à la fois boire du sang et manger de la nourriture normale. En fait qu'importe des deux du moment que cela me nourrisse expliqua Alec

\- Ok je vois souffla Sébastian

Il hocha la tête pour le saluer avant de partir dans son bureau pour achever son travail, il était en train de préparer sa réunion avec les mondes obscurs. Le jour de la réunion, il souffla stressé. Izzy était à ses côtés pour l'aider à gérer son stress et à le détendre,

\- Tu crois que ça va marcher interrogea Alec

\- Ça va marcher Alec, ne t'en fais pas tu veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le monde obscur expliqua Isabelle en lissant son costume

Il lui sourit et Jace vint les rejoindre, le premier représentant qui était Luke arriva dans l'institut. Il le salua et l'invita à rejoindre la salle de réunion, Méliorn arriva par la suite.

\- Je suis le représentant de ma reine et elle vous prie de l'excuser car elle avait d'autres engagements s'excusa Méliorn

\- Ce n'est rien mais l'essentiel est que tu es là sourit Alec en lui serrant la main

Il hocha la tête et suivit le même chemin que Luke pour la réunion, Alec sourit de joie en voyant Raphaël arriver. Il l'enlaça dans ses bras, il le serra avant de le caresser dans ses cheveux ce qui le détendit immédiatement. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'Isabelle et de Jace,

\- Ta furie qui te sert de mère te passe le bonjour rigola Raphaël

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour que tu appelles comme ça questionna Alec amusé

\- Elle voulait venir te voir et m'a fait une scène pour ça répondit Raphaël

\- C'est vrai avec tout ce qu'il se passe, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui téléphoner réalisa Alec

\- T'inquiète, elle sait que tu es beaucoup occupé en ce moment rassura Raphaël

Il lui sourit et lui montra la voie, il embrassa Isabelle avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Sa fratrie le regarda étrangement,

\- Quoi questionna Alec

\- Tu étais stressé et à peine Raphaël t'a ébouriffé les cheveux, tu t'es calmé immédiatement. Tu nous explique demanda Isabelle

\- Même moi je n'ai jamais réussit à te calmer comme ça renchérit Jace

\- Eh bien c'est un truc qu'il fait depuis que je suis petit, quand j'avais peur ou que j'étais stressé eh bien il m'ébouriffait les cheveux ce qui me faisait me calmer au fil du temps raconta Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Je vois, tiens ton prince charmant arrive nargua Jace en regardant la direction de l'entrée

Alec tourna le regard et trouva Magnus qui arrivait à son tour en dernier, il sourit tendrement en regardant son petit ami. Il sentit sa gorge s'enflammer à sa vue,

\- J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard demanda Magnus

\- Non, tu n'es pas en retard mais je suis content que vous soyez là monsieur Bane taquina Alec

\- Moi de même monsieur Lightwood sourit Magnus avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux

Il lui serra la main avant de rentrer dans la salle de réunion, Alec souffla avant de rentrer à son tour et commença la réunion.

\- Merci d'être venu à cette réunion que j'ai organisé pour le monde obscur, je voulais faire cette réunion pour créer une alliance entre nous pour arrêter les querelles ancestrales entre nous expliqua Alec

\- Je suis d'avis de monsieur Lightwood sourit Magnus

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas nargua Raphaël

Il lui fit la moue alors qu'il lui lança un regard narquois, Luke et Méliorn approuvaient la décision de créer une cohésion entre eux. Il mit en évidence son plan pour que chaque Shadowhunter travaille avec une créature obscur dans les patrouilles contre les démons, Magnus proposa de le mettre en relation avec des sorcier guérisseurs pour soigner des Shadowhunters qui étaient blessés. Luke proposa de mettre à contribution sa meute pour aider à pister certains criminels qui avaient trahis l'enclave et d'autre chose, Méliorn proposa aussi son avis avant de se référer à sa reine d'abord. Après la réunion Méliorn rentra chez lui accompagné de Luke qui discutaient sur la cohésion que proposait Alec, Magnus et Raphaël restèrent en retrait. Le vampire vint féliciter son protégé,

\- Je suis tellement fier de toi que tu proposes cette cohésion entre tous sourit Raphaël

\- C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu mettre en évidence cette cohésion entre nous répondit Alec

\- Bien je vais rentrer et n'oublie pas de téléphoner à Lily signala Raphaël

\- Je le ferrai sourit Alec

Il l'enlaça encore une fois avant de partir au Dumort, Magnus avait attendu que son fils de cœur parte pour enlacer son petit ami. Il l'embrassa passionnément au beau milieu de l'institut, tous les chasseurs les regardaient avec intérêt avant de se faire aboyer dessus par Isabelle et Jace pour qu'il reprenne le travail. Ils se séparent doucement, Izzy vint enlacer le sorcier dans ses bras.

\- Je suis contente de te voir Magnus sourit Isabelle

\- Moi aussi Isabelle, tu es toujours en beauté complimenta Magnus

\- Toi aussi mon cher beau-frère sourit Isabelle

\- Izzy gronda Alec rouge

\- Oh tu veux que je sois ton beau-frère, eh bien j'accepte de l'être accepta Magnus

\- Par l'ange souffla Alec dépité

Ils rigolaient devant son air dépité, la fratrie se moqua gentiment de leur frère avec le sorcier. Ce dernier se promit de se venger envers eux plus tard, quelques jours plus tard le noiraud reçu une invitation auprès de la reine des fées à sa cour. Il convoqua Jace et Clary,

\- La reine veut nous voir dans son royaume pour discuter au sujet de nos pouvoirs respectifs décréta Alec

\- C'est bien non demanda Clary

\- Les fées sont sournoises et la reine l'ai bien plus qu'un démon répondit Jace les bras croisés

\- Elle va parler aussi à propos Kaelie supposa Alec

\- Kaelie voulait juste venger son jumeau c'est tout défendit Jace

\- Ça n'explique pas son geste Jace commenta Alec en regardant son parabataï

\- D'ailleurs comment tu connais Kaelie questionna Clary

\- Club de lecture répondit Jace

Alec regarda le plafond en se mordant la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire, le lendemain ils se rendirent sur le pont devant l'entrée du royaume des fées en attendant Clary. Cette dernière arriva avec Simon, Jace soupira longuement en regardant le vampire.

\- La reine nous a invité que tous les trois et je ne crois pas que la présence de Simon va arranger les choses décréta Jace en regardant Alec

\- C'est sûr de plus je ne veux pas ramener tes cendre pour Raphaël renchérit Alec

\- Les fées sont des créatures hippies non demanda Simon

\- Par l'ange tout puissant, Simon est-ce que tu as lu le livre que je t'ai donné questionna Alec

\- Ben il était trop long à lire grimaça Simon

Le dhampir soupira longuement et se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis,

\- Tant pis il vient entre-temps je trouverai une excuse pour justifier sa mort auprès de Raphaël déclara Alec

Simon se renfrogna et vit qu'il reculait avant de sauter dans la rivière à travers un portail ce qui les choqua Clary et lui, Jace fit de même et rejoignit Alec de l'autre côté. Ils arrivaient au royaume des fées,

\- C'est magnifique complimenta Clary

\- Rappelez que vous ne devez pas manger ou boire ici et ne faites rien qui pourrait causer du tord à la reine rappela Alec

\- Très bien répondit le couple

Ils marchaient quand Simon s'arrêta devant un arbre ayant du sang, Alec l'attrapa en vitesse avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que soit.

\- Cette arbre aurait pu arracher ta jolie tête commenta Alec

\- Merci Alec et comment tu as pu résister au sang de cet arbre questionna Simon devant la résistance du dhampir

\- C'est parce que j'ai plus soif du sang de Magnus et qu'il m'attire comme un chant au lieu des autres sangs expliqua Alec

Il acquiesça de la tête avant de reprendre la marche, ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la salle du trône de la reine. Les fées vinrent leurs enlever leurs armes, une petite fille âgés de onze ans s'approcha d'eux.

\- Bonjour votre majesté, nous sommes honorés par votre invitation à votre cour remercia Jace en s'inclinant avec Alec

\- Je le suis aussi mais que viens faire le vampire ici interrogea la reine en regardant Simon

\- Simon est quelqu'un de loyal et honnête donc je peux vous garantir qu'il est fiable décréta Alec

\- Bien qu'on rajoute un autre couvert pour le vampire, aimeriez-vous m'accompagner proposa la reine en tendant la main vers Simon

Ils se rassemblaient autour d'une table ronde,

\- C'est elle la reine, elle est trop jeune pour l'être constata Simon

\- Eh bien la reine peut facilement utiliser la magie pour changer d'apparence répondit Jace

La reine vint et s'assit à la table,

\- Je suis tellement contente de voir les enfants de Valentin sourit la reine

\- Je ne suis pas son fils, il me l'a fait croire mais il c'est révélé que je ne le suis pas expliqua Jace

\- Je suis son seul enfant révéla Clary

\- Très bien et vous deux un vampire diurne, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre quelqu'un de particulier comme toi glissa la reine

\- Je vous remercie remercia Simon en souriant

\- Enfin un dhampir encore plus exceptionnelle que le vampire diurne, car tu as du sang angélique en plus du sang démoniaque en toi ce qui te rends fabuleux un peu semblable à nous compara la reine

\- C'est vrai que je suis comparable à vous étant à moitié Nephilim et moitié vampire souligna Alec

\- Mais à te voir ainsi alors que tu n'as pas encore exploité tous tes potentiels de dhampir, tu ne sais pas encore quel fabuleux pouvoir que tu as en toi sourit la reine

Les paroles de la reine troublèrent légèrement Alec, elle prit une pomme et discuta de Kaelie.

\- N'est-elle pas ton amante rappela la reine ce qui fit tousser Jace

\- Club de lecture ironisa Clary

Elle enchaîna Simon et Jace en obligeant à Clary à avoir le baiser qu'elle désirait le plus, elle embrassa à la base Simon mais cela ne marcha pas avant qu'elle embrasse Jace.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une première morsure et un dîner familial embarrassant. ****Je voudrais savoir si vous voulez que je fasse un MPREG dans cette fics. ****Bisous glacées.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Ayanashi: D'accord je le ferrai dans ce chapitre et merci que tu me lis **

**Alexia 59: D'accord je le ferrai dans cette fics**

**HekateWitch1: ET les choses commencent à se former avec les méchants qui rentrent de nouveau et les emmerdes XD Allez la suite**

**Maia 0067: Allez le dîner amusant dans ce chapitre en plus de la première morsure et je le ferrai le mpreg**

**Gwen: J'avais l'idée de le faire après avoir été inspiré par certain choses que tu verra dans la fics **

**Alec barton: 'Hachi qui criait de joie sur la nouvelle attraction " au fait il y a un passage chaud dans ce chapitre donc WATER-POLO **

**Lavigne 126: Tu vas être mort de rire dans ce chapitre et la première morsure sans le lemon car je réserve un chapitre pour ça XD en plus ce sera basé sur l'un de tes idées XD **

**Vero: Je le ferrai **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 10, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 10**_

Alec fit craquer son cou en se redressant de son dossier sur lequel il était en train de travailler, ça fessait une semaine qu'ils avaient été de retour du royaume des fées. Après le baiser entre Jace et Clary, Simon ne les avait pas attendu en partant devant le cœur brisé. La rousse supplia Alec de la laisser parler avec le vampire en la laissant entrer à Dumort, il ne pouvait pas la faire entrer n'étant pas sa semaine chez eux. Jace avait essayé de la convaincre que la magie des fées était trompeuse avant qu'Alec lui rappelle que les fées ne savaient pas mentir, la jeune femme essaya de téléphoner à Simon pour lui parler mais il ne répondait pas à ses appels et ni à ses messages avant qu'Alec ne lui demande de laisser au vampire un peu de temps pour digérer ça. Il se massa le cou avant de communiquer sa demande de transfère de Valentin à Idris auprès de l'enclave qui fut très vite approuvé, Imogène lui envoya un email pour le féliciter de sa proposition de cohésion avec les créatures obscurs mais elle gardait une certain méfiance malgré tout. Il prit son téléphone et vit un message de son petit ami, il sourit en lisant le message. Il l'aimait de plus en plus le sorcier chaque jour, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Magnus il avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage et que son cœur allait exploser de bonheur et de joie tellement qu'il était heureux avec l'asiatique. Sa soif de sang était toujours d'actualité avec le demi-démon, ce dernier attendait qu'il soit prêt à passer le cap avec lui pour établir le lien de calice avec lui. Il avait discuté avec sa mère vampire, celle-ci lui conseilla d'attendre d'être vraiment prêt pour former le lien de calice. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'insulter le sorcier en le maudissant car il allait voler la virginité de son bébé bientôt ce qui avait fait rougir le dit-bébé, ils étaient toujours à la recherche d'Azazel qui d'après les recherches de Sébastian fut délivré par quelqu'un. Magnus était toujours sur sa trace avant de proposer à son amant de l'invoquer pour l'interroger de ce qu'il veut, la porte toqua et révéla Jace qui lui sourit.

\- Hé salua Jace

\- Qu'est qu'il y a demanda Alec

\- Je ne peux pas passer saluer mon parabataï sourit Jace

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, je me suis retrouvé avec de la pisse de putois pendant trois semaines parce que tu avais eu la stupidité de provoquer un putain de démon raconta Alec en le fusillant le blond

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il t'a projeté prés d'un nid de moufette défendit Jace

\- Jace, pendant deux semaines Lily m'a recouvert de jus de tomate de la tête au pied et m'a obligé de prendre une douche toutes les demi-heures pour enlever l'odeur du putois et elle a aussi brûler mes vêtements accusa Alec

\- Bon d'accord, en fait je voulais savoir si tu avais du nouveau au sujet d'Azazel questionna Jace

\- Non pas pour le moment répondit Alec

Il proposa à son parabataï de faire un peu d'entraînement pour le sortir de ses dossiers, ils allèrent dans la salle d'entraînement pour s'entraîner tous les deux. Alec se mit en garde contre son frère avec son bâton, ce dernier en avait prit un aussi pour se battre contre lui. Il se jeta sur lui mais il riposta à ses attaques, il lui donna un coup de pied mais Jace s'abaissa en arrière pour l'éviter. Le blond lui rendit l'appareil en lui donnant un coup de bâton, il para l'attaque en le faisant reculer. Ils se donnèrent mutuellement des coups, Alec arrêta le bâton de son frère et le fit tourner dans ses mains pour le faire lâcher prise. Ils se regardèrent en souriant malicieusement en savant ce que l'un et l'autre pensait, ils mirent les bâtons sur le côté pour passer à un combat à mains nus. Jace fonça sur son frère pour le renverser, Alec essaya de le bloquer en lui tordant le bras. Le blond le renversa sur le sol et le bloqua à son tour avec ses pieds, il essaya de se dégager pour ensuite se faire bloquer à son tour par son parabataï. Il grimaça avant de gronder animalement et fit apparaître ses canines, il usa de sa vitesse vampirique pour le renverser et le bloquer au niveau de ses bras. Son frère essaya de se dégager en se servant de sa rune de force mais la force d'Alec était associée non seulement avec celle des vampires mais avec sa rune de force, il grimaça et tapa sur le sol pour arrêter leur duel. Il rigola moqueusement contre son frère qui lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule, ils s'aidaient à se relever. Il alla dans sa chambre pour prendre sa douche, il ressortit en passant une main dans ses cheveux humides. Il souffla et les essuya avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, il plissa les yeux en voyant sa sœur aux fourneaux. Jace enta aussi dans la cuisine et était sur le point de faire demi-tour mais Isabelle les avait vu tous les deux et les obligea à s'asseoir avant de présenter son plat,

\- C'est quoi cette chose questionna Jace en regardant la viande qui flottait dans son plat

\- C'est du beauf bourguignon révéla Isabelle

\- Désolé Izzy mais ce n'est pas du beauf bourguignon, attends je vais rattraper le plat proposa Alec

\- Fais donc je suis sûr que j'ai suivit la recette commenta Isabelle

Alec put rattraper le plat et le servis à Jace qui le mangea sans broncher en gémissant de plaisir,

\- Alec, tu es trop bon en cuisine alors veux-tu m'épouser et devenir ma petite femme au foyer proposa Jace

\- Voilà ma réponse répondit Alec en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur

Isabelle prit une fourchette et mangea une des viandes dans l'assiette de Jace, elle écarquilla les yeux sous le regard satisfait.

\- Ce n'est pas juste le tien est mieux que le mien râla Isabelle

\- Parce que j'ai appris auprès de Raphaël depuis que je suis petit sourit Alec

\- D'ailleurs ta semaine va débuter prochainement non questionna Jace

\- Ouais de toutes façons je viendrais juste le jour avant de partir le soir sourit Alec

Ils hochaient la tête avant qu'Alec retourne dans son bureau pour terminer ses dossiers, le soir venu il se rendit dans l'appartement de son petit ami. Celui-ci était en train d'écouter du jazz en sirotant son martini dans son canapé, il s'approcha de lui et s'assit après l'avoir embrassé.

\- Bonjour mon petit dhampir, alors comment vas-tu questionna Magnus

\- Fatigué et je suis en train de convaincre le consul Malachie au sujet de mon projet de cohésion avec le monde obscur, l'inquisitrice Herondale a approuvé mon projet avec un peu de réticence mais elle accepte malgré tout révéla Alec

\- Elle veut sans doute que l'institut de New-York donne l'exemple pour que les autres instituts en fassent de même supposa Magnus en se resservant de son verre

\- C'est exactement ce que tu supposes, il y a encore des préjugés et de la haine au sein de l'enclave. Je veux juste changer tout ça car je pense que les créatures obscurs et les Shadowhunter doivent travailler mains dans la main et montrer à Valentin qu'il a tord sur vous expliqua Alec

\- Tu es le premier Shadowhunter à penser ainsi et je suis tellement fier de toi quand tu dis ça avoua Magnus en le regardant

Il sourit et s'approcha de lui en l'embrassant passionnément, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander sourit Magnus

Quelques jours plus tard Alec désigna Isabelle pour le transférer de Valentin à Idris, elle choisit Jace pour préparer Valentin au transfert.

\- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais me demander sourit Jace

Il descendit avec quelques chasseurs pour le préparer, il cracha comme à son habitude envers Jace qu'il faisait le mauvais choix. Magnus fut invité à créer un portail pour le transfert du prisonnier,

\- Au moins l'air d'Idris sera plus respirable qu'ici cracha Valentin

\- Valentin Morgenstern vous serez transféré à Idris pour être juger pour crime, emmenez-le déclara Alec

Jace l'agrippa de force ce qui l'enragea encore plus, il se tourna vers l'aîné des Lightwood.

\- Tu es comme tes parents qui sont des traîtres en réalisant que ses créatures démoniaques sont des gens bien, cracha Valentin

\- Mes parents sont des gens biens car ils ont su faire le bon choix en me sauvant la vie de toi répliqua Alec furieux

Il fit apparaître ses canines sous la colère ce qui fascina Valentin en le regardant,

\- Tu es un vampire mais avec tes runes…demanda Valentin

\- Je suis un dhampir, je suis à moitié vampire et moitié Nephilim révéla Alec en faisant signe à Magnus de faire le portail

Il fit un geste de la main pour ouvrir le portail, Valentin entra dans le portail avec Jace et Isabelle avec quelques chasseurs. Ils arrivèrent à Alicante où le consul Malachie les attendait, ils remarquèrent l'absence de Valentin.

\- Où est Valentin Morgenstern questionna Malachie

Le duo réalisa qu'ils avaient été trahis par l'un des leurs, au même moment Valentin traversa le portail avec un autre chasseur où Sébastian les attendait dans un sous-sol.

\- Maintenant relâche ma famille, j'ai fait la part du contrat déclara le chasseur

\- Bien sûr que t'as respecté ta part du contrat accepta Sébastian

Il trancha la gorge du chasseur alors que Valentin le regarda confus,

\- Bonjour père salua Sébastian

\- Qui es-tu demanda Valentin

\- Tu ne reconnais plus ton fils déclara Sébastian en prenant une apparence hideuse

\- À l'institut tout le monde était en alerte pour l'évasion de Valentin, Isabelle et Jace se rejetaient la faute sur eux ayant laissé Valentin s'échapper.

\- Non je laisserai le blâme être sur moi au lieu de vous deux déclara Alec

\- Alec, tu n'as pas à prendre la responsabilité de nos échecs réfuta Isabelle

\- Je comprends mais de toute façons ils ont déjà pris la décision d'envoyer un émissaire de l'enclave pour me remplacer déclara Alec

\- CE NE SERA PAS LA PEINE informa une voix familière

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Robert présent avec un sac de voyage, il s'approcha de ses enfants et les prit chacun dans ses bras. Alec l'invita dans son bureau pour discuter,

\- J'ai demandé à Imogène de te laisser à la tête de l'institut comme tu fais du bon travail surtout avec ton projet de cohésion avec les créatures obscurs mais le consul Malachie ne voit pas ce projet d'un bon œil raconta Robert

\- Je demande ce que tu as pu dire à l'inquisitrice pour qu'elle accepte ainsi commenta Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mais il faut qu'on se concentre sur Valentin et le retrouver au plus vite décréta Robert

\- Papa, tu ne me dis pas tout et je suis prêt à l'encaisser proposa Alec

Robert soupira devant l'obstination de son fils en se demandant de qui il avait hérité cette obstination,

\- Je me demande de qui tu as hérité d'être têtu à ce point enfin bref ne révèle à personne ce que je vais te dire. L'enclave n'a pas l'épée mortelle avec eux, l'épée a disparu révéla Robert

\- Quoi mais il faut le dire au monde obscur car ils sont toujours en danger, heureusement que Clary a pu sceller l'épée avant sa disparition soupira Alec lassé

\- Je sais que c'est dur souligna Robert

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, il hocha la tête. Robert soupira lui aussi,

\- Il y a autre chose dont je voudrais te parler aussi au sujet de ton petit ami lança Robert en regardant son fils

\- Papa…commença Alec ayant peur que son père n'accepte pas son homosexualité

\- Ta mère m'a raconté après que tu te sois effondré dans ses bras en faisant une crise émotionnelle et que Jace et Isabelle lui ont dit ce qu'il se passait. Je ne sais pas quoi dire sur ça mais tant que tu es heureux c'est tout ce qui m'importe et puis le monde change il faut savoir avancer avec son temps déclara Robert

\- Merci papa remercia Alec

\- Par contre ne compte pas sur moi pour calmer ta mère qui va menacer ton petit ami avec Lily rigola Robert

Il roula des yeux en ne pouvant compter sur aucun des membres de sa famille pour le soutenir pour défendre son petit ami, quelques jours plus tard il avait parlé de l'épée à Magnus ainsi qu'à Raphaël. Luke fut mis au courant par sa sœur, ils étaient furieux mais ne firent rien en sachant que l'enclave leur avait caché cela pour ne pas créer une guerre dans le monde obscur. Maryse était de nouveau en ville pour le dîner familiale, Magnus prépara le dîner étant stressé. Alec entra dans la cuisine et l'enlaça par derrière et l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- Ne t'en fais pas mes deux mères t'ont déjà accepté juste mon père que tu dois impressionner c'est tout rassura Alec

\- Je sais chéri mais je stresse car ce sera une première fois pour moi ce genre de chose expliqua Magnus

\- C'est vrai questionna Alec étonné

\- Tu es ma première fois à beaucoup de choses Alexander confia Magnus en lui caressant la joue

Ils s'embrassaient quand la porte d'entrée sonna, Magnus en maître des lieux souffla pour se donner du courage et ouvrit la porte. Il tomba sur Lily et Raphaël dans un costume formel, il les fit entrer. Alec alla enlacer sa mère vampire dans ses bras puis prit son chef de clan dans ses bras,

\- Je suis surpris de te voir ici Raphaël s'étonna Magnus

\- Je suis venu te soutenir un peu sourit Raphaël

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il les invita dans le salon, il fit apparaître deux verres de sangs. Lily regarda l'appartement de Magnus dans les moindres détails, la porte d'entrée sonna et Alec se proposa d'aller ouvrir et tomba sur sa famille au grand complet et les invita à entrer. Maryse se dirigea vers le salon avec Robert, ils saluaient Lily et Raphaël.

\- Si on m'avait dit un jour que j'inviterai toute la famille Lightwood chez moi, je crois que j'aurai rit avant de donner à cette personne plus d'alcool riait Magnus nerveux

\- Ne sois pas nerveux voyons Magnus détendit Isabelle

\- Izzy a raison, nous sommes en famille sourit Alec

Ils passèrent tous à table à part les deux vampires qui burent un verre de sang, Maryse et Lily regardèrent Magnus qui ne savait pas où se mettre sous leurs regards scrutateurs sous les regards amusés de tout le monde.

\- Bon Magnus quels sont tes intentions envers notre fils Alec questionna Maryse en le regardant

\- Mes intentions, demanda Magnus confus

\- Pour nous chez les vampires tu vas l'épouser en quelque sorte avec votre lien de calice révéla Lily

\- Et pour nous vous ne l'êtes pas alors comptes-tu épouser notre fils ou ce n'est juste un passage dans ta vie interrogea Maryse

\- Eh bien mes intentions sont très clair vous deux, j'aime votre fils de tout mon cœur. Il est devenu mon monde, je n'ai jamais ressentit ça pour personne cet amour qui me fait presque perdre la tête ainsi pour une seule personne alors oui je compte épouser votre fils plus tard et je prendrai soin de lui confessa Magnus en l'embrassant sur la main

Les deux mères virent leur fils en train de rougir avec un sourire de bonheur, elles fondirent devant le bonheur de leur fils.

\- Mais si tu lui brises le cœur Magnus, tu auras des représailles de ma part menaça Maryse

\- Et du mien aussi renchérit Lily

Il hocha la tête avant que tout le monde se détentes maintenant que l'avertissement était fini, ils parlèrent en riant. Au bout d'un moment Alec se leva pour aller chercher le dessert avec Raphaël pour l'aider, il le mit sur les plateaux quand ils revinrent le dhampir crut qu'il allait s'évanouir de honte en voyant ses deux mères avec deux albums différents qu'il reconnu comme les albums avec les photos de son enfance, il fusilla sa fratrie qui était mort de rire. Il supplia son père du regard d'arrêter sa mère mais celui-ci lui fit un sourire innocent,

\- C'était le plus beau bébé que je n'ai jamais vu, il avait trois kilos deux cent grammes révéla Maryse en montrant les photos d'Alec bébé

\- Alec a toujours été un enfant trop mignon et regarde cette photo, ça c'était quand c'était Halloween il s'était déguisé en citrouille quand il avait cinq ans renchérit Lily en montrant les photos à son tour enfant

\- Oh ce que tu étais mignon mon chéri complimenta Magnus en regardant les photos

Alec eut envie de se jeter du balcon tellement qu'il avait honte que ses mères montrent des photos embarrassantes de lui. Jace lui tapota l'épaule avec les larmes aux yeux tellement qu'il était en train de rire,

\- Je te plains mec, maman et Lily veulent vraiment t'embarrassées et peut-être que je vais mettre mon quotas sur certains choses te concernant nargua Jace

\- Jace, tu fais ça et je te jure que je raconte à Clary ce que tu fais dans ta salle de bain en pensant à elle menaça Alec

\- Hé s'offusqua Jace

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de mettre son grain de sel en racontant quelques anecdotes drôles sur son parabataï accompagné d'Isabelle et Max, le Nephilim crut un moment que son père était de son côté en l'épargnant de son humiliation envers son petit ami mais il s'était drôlement trompé.

\- Oh je me souviens de cette photo, il s'était mis à dessiner des runes sur lui en voulant m'imiter rappela Robert en regardant les photos

Ils s'étaient déplacés dans le salon pour mieux regarder les deux albums photos, Alec n'avait jamais rougit autant de sa vie. Raphaël s'était joins à la partit avec sa fratrie, après cela ils devaient rentrer comme il était assez tard. Lily et Raphaël partirent en premier après avoir embrassé Alec et Magnus, Lily avait accepté le sorcier. La famille Lightwood embrassait Alec, Maryse et Robert se tournèrent vers Magnus.

\- Tous parents espèrent que leur enfant soit heureux dans leur vie, mais voir Alec si rayonnant de bonheur à tes côtés est notre seul bonheur déclara Robert

\- Pour te dire simplement merci d'aimer notre fils remercia Maryse en caressant la joue de Magnus

Il hocha la tête et les regarda partir, Alec referma la porte avant de soupirer en voyant que la soirée s'était bien passée. Alec s'assit dans le canapé en se massant les tempes, il évita de regarder son petit ami ayant vu des photos embarrassantes de lui.

\- Je suppose que tu ne me verras plus de la même manière pensa Alec en le regardant

\- Pas du tout Alexander, pour te dire la vérité je t'ai trouvé mignon sur toutes les photos que tes mères m'ont montré déclara Magnus

\- Tu es sûr questionna Alec

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé la photo dans laquelle tu étais déguisé en citrouille gloussa Magnus

Il rougit violemment ce qui le fit sourire et l'embrassa amoureusement, Magnus le regarda un peu sceptique.

\- Qui t'a accompagné à la chasse des bonbons questionna Magnus

\- Personne, Lily et Raphaël ont organisé la chasse de bonbon à Dumort avec les membres du clan. Ils étaient déguisés aussi et je frappai à la porte de leur chambre en demandant des bonbons, ils se sont prêtés aux jeux pour me faire plaisir. Je crois qu'ils s'amusaient aussi de même pour Noël ou un jour de fête raconta Alec nostalgique

\- Et avec ta famille demanda Magnus

\- Nous faisons juste un repas mais c'était toujours chouette car je recevais beaucoup de cadeau lors de mon anniversaire et de Noël répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il sourit et lui crocha le cou pour l'embrasser passionnément, il le fit s'allonger dans le canapé. Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise. Il fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou avant de passer une main sous son t-shirt, il l'enleva et le jeta sur le côté et embrassa son petit ami. Il recula doucement avant de lui attraper la main et l'entraîner dans sa chambre, il le fit s'allonger de nouveau en l'embrassant. Les lèvres d'Alec étaient gonflées par ses baisers, il reprit son exploration sur son torse en le caressant de sa main. Il recula légèrement en le regardant pour avoir son approbation, il lui caressa la joue et il continua son exploration sur son torse en retraçant les runes avec sa main et ses lèvres. Il arriva vers la lisière de son pantalon, il revint l'embrasser en s'arrêtant.

\- Est-ce que tu veux continuer ou pas interrogea Magnus dans un murmure rauque

\- Je veux continuer mais sans aller plus loin s'il te plaît répondit Alec

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Il déboucla la ceinture de son amant et retira son pantalon doucement sans le lâcher des yeux en cas de refus à tout moment, il le laissa en boxer. Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant l'érection de son amant, il le massa à travers le tissus ce qui le fit gémir doucement. Ses canines apparurent sous le plaisir, Magnus glissa sa main à l'intérieur et commença à le masturber doucement. Le dhampir lui agrippa l'épaule en criant de plaisir, il se cambra de plus en plus sous le plaisir. Il eut les yeux révulsé sous le plaisir, l'envie de mordre son amant devenait de plus en plus forte.

\- Magnus…je…je…ah…je…par… l'ange…ah, gémit Alec en essayant de parler

\- Lâche-toi mon amour susurra Magnus

Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant, celui-ci comprit ce qu'il voulait et se mit dans une meilleure position pour qu'il le mordre.

\- Magnus gémit Alec

\- Mords-moi susurra Magnus

Il lécha une veine dans le cou de Magnus, il plongea ses crocs dans le cou et fit jaillir son sang sur sa langue. L'asiatique continua de le masturber en gémissant de douleur et de plaisir, le venin d'Alec lui fit perdre pied ce qui le fit le masturber encore plus. Ils jouirent ensemble l'un par la main et l'autre sous les crocs, Alec se retira difficilement de la gorge de son amant. Il avait goûté son sang et comprit ce que voulait dire sa mère en disant que son sang à elle était insipide presque fade, le sang de Magnus coulait dans sa gorge en calmant enfin sa gorge en feu. Le sang était sucré et presque magique, le sang du sorcier coulait sur son menton, ils s'embrassaient en partageaient le peu de sang qu'il avait dans sa bouche. Un baiser sanglant ce qui les excitait encore plus avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre leur respiration tous les deux, Magnus s'allongea prés de lui et le regarda amoureusement.

\- Est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question vu que je t'ai pris du sang sourit Alec en le regardant

\- Je vais bien rassura Magnus

Il le regarda dans ses yeux qui durant leur moment intime avaient perdu leur charme en révélant ses yeux de chat,

\- Tes yeux de chat me font me rappeler la peluche que tu m'avais offert et ils sont tellement beaux complimenta Alec

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point tes mots me touchent énormément Alexander lâcha Magnus en l'embrassant le bout des doigts

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, entre-temps Valentin était attaché sur une chaise. Sébastian lui tournait autour,

\- Jonathan, qui t'as fait libéré interrogea Valentin

\- Azazel, je l'ai délivré en échange qu'il me libère également. Tu m'as envoyé en enfer mais j'ai été sauvé par Lilith qui m'a considéré comme son fils, a peine que je suis arrivé les démons m'ont dépecé vivant en disant que j'étais trop joli pour eux et tout ça A CAUSE DE TOI cracha Jonathan en regardant son père

Valentin déglutit en regardant son fils, il l'avait envoyé après qu'il soit devenu instable à cause de son sang démoniaque.

\- Tu ne savais pas que je savais pour l'autre enfant que tu élevais en secret, Jace Herondale car toi aussi tu as fait des expériences sur lui en lui injectant le sang de l'ange Ithuriel dans les veines révéla Jonathan

\- Comment as-tu su pour Jace demanda Valentin

\- Je t'ai un jour suivit sans que tu me remarques et je l'ai découvert, c'est pour cela que je voulais que tu me remarques rien que moi malgré que tu me mentais sur ma mère et ma sœur fulmina Jonathan

\- Ta mère ne t'acceptait pas tels que tu es de même pour Clarissa tenta apaiser Valentin

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'invocation d'Azazel et l'arrivée d'Aline. Bisous glacées. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Mel Mochie : Je mettrais le Mpreg dans cette fics comme j'avais des idées le concernant **

**Maia 0067: Eh oui l'arrivé de Jonathan n'envisage rien de bon pour tous **

**Lavigne 126: Dans le prochain chapitre l'un de tes idées vont apparaître jusqu'à le lemon qui dans neuf chapitre à compter de celle-là **

**Alec Barton: Tu parle moi la mienne me harcèle que je lui donne des petits enfants malgré que je suis célibataire XD "Satan vérifia dans tout l'enfer pour chercher la poupée vaudou" Bon vous deux où est la poupée vaudou " les deux firent un regard innocent" on ne sait pas " Satan tapa des pieds" soit vous le dîtes ou soit je vous punis "Hachi pointa le doigt vers Alec " Elle tu peux mais moi je suis intouchable "Satan sourit malicieux " C'est que tu crois" Il calqua des doigts il fait apparaître Undertaker " Undertaker KYYAAAA "Hachi saignait du nez rempli l'enfer de sang et de bave, Satan et quelques démons avec Alec sur une barque" Bon trouve autre chose et aussi un autre nom tabou à mettre sur la liste XD j'adore aussi Undertaker il est tellement sexy XD **

**HekateWitch1: "Hekate se réveilla dans une boîte avec un amulette dessus" HACHI SORS MOI DE LA " Hachi qui se lime les ongles" C'est pour ton bien, il faut que tu sois sevrer de ton addiction de chocolat chaud, crois-moi c'est pour ton bien XD Il y a encore dans le prochain chapitre XD**

**Piyya69: Ne t'en fais pas je vais le mettre le Mpreg**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 11, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 11**_

Alec était en train d'aider Raphaël à préparer des repas pour les maisons de retraite de sa sœur Rosa, il lui raconta ce qu'il faisait enfant avec elle. Le dhampir écouta son chef de clan sans broncher, depuis qu'il était tout petit quand Raphaël était comme ça il aimait l'écouter parler de sa sœur et de sa mère tout en faisant de la cuisine. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit à faire la cuisine auprès du mexicain, il était de retour à Dumort pour faire sa semaine malgré qu'il passait quelques nuits dans les bras de son petit ami. Maryse et Robert avaient accepté Magnus comme leur gendre de même pour Lily, mais au grand dam d'Alec elles prirent une routine en montrant toutes les photos embarrassantes de lui étant enfant à chaque fois que le sorcier venait à l'institut ou à Dumort. Ils étaient toujours à la recherche de Valentin et de l'épée avec la coupe mortelle, entre-temps le fondateur du cercle eut du mal à convaincre son fils Jonathan de sa bonne foi. Celui-ci avait appris toute la vérité au sujet de sa mère et de sa sœur ayant entendu Jocelyn raconter comment elle avait perdu son fils dans la maison familiale des Fairchirld par Valentin, il essaya de lui raconter un mensonge mais ce dernier lui montra l'épée mortelle. De ce fait il dit toute la vérité en disant qu'il avait voulut faire payer Jocelyn de sa trahison envers lui en allant avec Luke qui était devenu un loup-garou par sa jalousie, Jonathan éprouvait du dégoût en regardant son père, il le menaça avec l'épée et traça un pentagramme pour l'envoyer à Edom. Il le supplia de le laisser en vie qu'il voulait prouver à son fils qu'il aimait, son fils lui sourit d'un air mauvais avant d'allumer le pentagramme. Plus tard Jonathan regarda la ville de New-York par la fenêtre avant que Valentin l'appelle pour le dîner, ils passèrent à table pour le dîner. Jonathan ne l'avait pas envoyé en enfer en lui accordant une seconde chance pour prouver sa bonne foi, il mangea et expliqua son plan d'infiltration au sein de l'institut de New-York. Valentin exprima son intérêt pour Alec,

\- Tu parles du dhampir questionna Jonathan

\- Tu as vu ses pouvoirs, qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui demanda Valentin

\- Je sais juste qu'il a hérité de la force et l'agilité des vampires et aussi de leur immortalité, le soleil lui brûle les yeux de ce fait il sort en plein jour avec des lunettes de soleil. Il ne peut rester trop longtemps au soleil sans avoir une migraine, il peut manger normalement et il boit du sang de part sa part vampire expliqua Jonathan

\- Il boit le sang humain supposa Valentin

\- Figure-toi qu'il se nourrit de poche de sang et qu'il va une fois par mois au clan des vampires de New-York, d'après ce que sa sœur a dit il se nourrit de sa mère vampire. Celle qui l'a nourrit depuis qu'il est bébé raconta Jonathan

\- Quand bien même, les pouvoirs d'un vampire combinés à celui des Nephilims ce qui le rends plus puissant que nous tous conclu Valentin

Jonathan l'observa en train de réfléchir sur Alec, il se méfiait de son père. Il mangea avec lui avant de se diriger vers l'institut, Alec était en train de lire des dossiers et les classa avant de regarder sur sa tablette les rapports que l'enclave lui a envoyés. Il géra les différents dossiers, il soupira en voyant les rapports non achevés de son parabataï qui n'était vraiment pas fort pour les rédiger. Magnus lui envoya un message sur son téléphone pour lui proposer de manger dans un restaurant à Paris ce qui le fit sourire, il lui envoya une réponse positive avant de se concentrer sur son travail. Jonathan dans la peau de Sébastian se déplaça tranquillement dans l'institut, il entendit du bruit dans la salle d'entraînement et vit Isabelle et Clary en train de s'entraîner. Il sourit et les regarda se battre, Izzy venait de donner un coup à la rousse qui essaya de riposter de son côté. Elle la repoussa difficilement, elle sourit des progrès de la rousse au niveau des combats. Elles s'arrêtèrent de s'entraîner avant de trouver Sébastian en train de les regarder, il les salua ce qui fit sourire Isabelle et Clary. Il donna des conseils de combats à la rousse qui le remercia, Izzy les laissa en allant prendre une douche. Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'armes après qu'Alec l'ait nommé maître d'arme. Jace était en train de jouer du piano dans la bibliothèque, il joua quelques minutes en regardant les partitions. Il s'arrêta en se souvenant de l'éducation de Valentin sur les mélodies, il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds avant de jouer une mélodie quelconque. Sébastian toqua en l'entendant jouer de la musique ce qui le fascina et le rendit jaloux, Jace leva la tête en le regardant. Il le salua de la tête,

\- Tu joues bien complimenta Sébastian

\- Résultat de l'éducation de Valentin, il m'apprenait en me cassant les doigts si je ratais une note de musique raconta Jace

\- Tu es le seul à savoir en jouer questionna Sébastian

\- Il n'y a que moi qui sais jouer du piano, disons que chacun de nous dans la famille à un talent. Alec est doué pour la cuisine ce qui n'est pas le cas pour Izzy, d'ailleurs un petit conseil ne mange jamais sa cuisine si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à l'infirmerie pour intoxication alimentaire conseilla Jace

\- Je prends note sourit Jonathan

Ils discutaient quand Clary l'informa qu'Alec voulait les voir tous les deux pour une mission, ils y allèrent après avoir salué Sébastian. Il regarda l'ombre de la rousse disparaître avec celle de Jace, ses yeux devinrent tout noirs en serrant les poings. Les fleurs dans la bibliothèque se fanaient sous sa colère, Alec fit face à son parabataï et la rousse pour leurs expliquer la mission avant de les laisser partir. Il travailla jusqu'à tard quand il entendit toquer à sa porte, il leva la tête et vit Magnus devant lui. Il réalisa qu'il avait oublié leur dîner,

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai oublié le dîner de ce soir conclu Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas si on ne peut pas aller dîner alors c'est le dîner qui viendra à nous rassura Magnus en faisant un geste de la main

Il fit apparaître une table pour deux avec des chandelles et un dîner français, il prit un air satisfait avant de déboucher le champagne. Le dhampir l'embrassa chastement avant de s'asseoir,

\- Alors ton travail t'a pris beaucoup de temps n'est ce pas déduisit Magnus

\- Oui, entre les rapports de Jace que je rédige à sa place et la recherche de Valentin et l'épée et la coupe, avec l'enclave qui veut des résultats sur la cohésion que je veux créer avec les créatures obscure raconta Alec

\- Je suis sur que tu vas gérer mais tu sais que je suis là pour te donner un coup de main proposa Magnus

\- Tu as aussi tes problèmes à gérer en tant que Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn souligna Alec

\- Juste quelques détails, champagne proposa Magnus

Il tendit sa flûte et le but en grimaçant, le sorcier lui servit des plats avant de prendre un morceau de homard pour le nourrir. Il sourit et le mangea en lui lançant un regard coquin ce qui le fit sourire malicieusement, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Après le dîné tous les deux, ils appréciaient un moment dans le canapé en s'embrassant.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, tu viens proposa Magnus

\- Laisse-moi les prévenir ensuite je te suis répondit Alec

Il alla prévenir tout le monde qu'il partait avant de partir avec le sorcier, ils firent des caresses intimes avant de s'endormir. Quelques jours plus tard Alec débuta sa semaine chez les vampires, il continua d'aller à l'institut avant de passer quelques moments avec Magnus pour ensuite rentrer à Dumort. Alec était en train de marcher dans le couloir pour aller dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, il ferma les yeux avant de sentir son lit s'affaisser. Il se rapprocha et mit sa tête sur les genoux de Lily,

\- Alors quoi de neuf avec Magnus demanda Lily

\- Tout va bien, je nage sur un nuage. Je suis totalement amoureux de lui sourit Alec

\- Je suis tellement contente pour toi, et pour l'institut questionna Lily

\- L'enclave me mets la pression pour retrouver Valentin quoique maintenant c'est plus pour chercher la coupe et l'épée mortelles répondit Alec en soupirant

Lily sortit sa cigarette et l'alluma et expira quelques bouffées de fumée, elle passa une main dans les cheveux d'Alec.

\- Je vois, nous aussi nous devons gérer la déprime de Simon depuis sa rupture avec Clary révéla Lily

\- Et connaissant Raphaël, il a dû le menacer de le tuer s'il n'arrêta pas de déprimer comprit Alec

\- Un peu mais récemment il est retourné vivre chez sa mère, de temps en temps Raphaël va lui apporter des poches de sang pour le nourrir raconta Lily

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Elle caressa les cheveux de son fils, elle fumait sa cigarette en regardant les ronds de fumée pendant un moment en continuant de caresser les cheveux de son fils.

\- Maman interpella Alec

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Lily en sachant que la conversation était sérieuse

\- J'ai goûté le sang de Magnus révéla Alec

\- Tu as goûté son sang, ça veut dire que tu as couché avec lui déduisit Lily

Il rougit en regardant sa mère,

\- Non…je…n'ai pas couché avec lui juste qu'on a fait quelques caresses intimes et lors de…enfin…tu vois...quoi bredouilla Alec rouge

\- Lorsque ton orgasme était en train de monter, tu avais envie de le mordre conclu Lily

Il hocha la tête pour lui répondre en rougissant encore plus, elle exhala sa fumée et sourit à son fils.

\- C'était comment taquina Lily

\- Lily rougit Alec

\- Oh pas de maman cette fois nargua Lily

Il fit la moue ce qui la fit rire, elle se leva en repoussant sa tête et lui fit signe de venir avec elle. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Lily, elle entra et chercha quelque chose dans son immense dressing qui faisait tout un mur. Elle sortit un petit coffret en bois, ce dernier était doré et sombre. Elle s'assit sur son lit et l'invita à faire de même,

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est interrogea Alec

\- Ouvre sourit Lily

Il ouvrit le petit coffret pour découvrir une parure contenant un collier et un bracelet assez vieux, il regarda sa mère vampire confus.

\- Le jour où tu m'as dit que tu avais soif du sang de Magnus, j'ai fait chercher ses bijoux pour toi. Ses bijoux sont des bijoux de calice très ancien, il démontre le statut du calice aux autres vampires pour prévenir qu'il ou elle est intouchable. Quand tu mordras Magnus en faisant de lui ton calice, tu lui remettras ceci et puis le connaissant ça ne le gênerai pas de le porter connaissant son excentricité expliqua Lily

\- Lily souffla Alec

\- Mais sache une chose quand tu le mordras, je sais que tu seras prit dans ton plaisir disons-le. Tu devras prononcer ses mots qui sont sacrés lors du rituel, retiens-les décréta Lily

Alec hocha la tête en la regardant,

_\- De-acum inainte si pentru totdeauna, te voi lua din casuta mea, iti voi delecta cu sangele, sufletul si trupul tau, pe care mi-l vei apartin; voi pune un ton de condescendenta, de garda, de stapanul, orice ton care va apartinea moartea va putea sa-mi distruga viata _cita Lily

\- Que cela signifie-t-il demanda Alec confus

\- À partir de maintenant et à tout jamais, je fais de toi mon calice. Je me repaîtrais de ton sang, ton âme et ton corps, tu m'appartiendras pour toujours. Je serai ton protecteur, ton gardien, ton maître, tout ton être sera à moi. Seul la mort pourra te défaire de moi. C'est du roumain ancien, d'après la légende le premier vampire de l'histoire était un roumain expliqua Lily

Il acquiesça et sentit la caresse de sa mère sur sa joue, il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la remercier. Il se rendit dans sa chambre en regardant la parure, le collier gothique tour de cou en étain d'un bel aspect vieilli représentant deux Fées autour d'un gros cristal vert serti et le bracelet était à peut près similaire au collier. Le bracelet gothique en étain d'un bel aspect vieilli représentait deux Fées autour d'un gros cristal vert serti et surmonté d'une tête de mort, il caressa la parure avant de la ranger dans son dressing. Il était sur le point de prendre sa douche quand il reçut un message de feu de la part de son amant en lui disant qu'il avait trouvé un moyen pour invoquer Azazel, il prit son bain en vitesse avant de prendre un de ses vêtements au hasard. Il envoya un message à sa fratrie, il prit les clefs de sa moto démoniaque et se dirigea vers le hall en croisant les membres du clan dans des habits de soirées tout en buvant leurs verres de sang. Ils sourirent au dhampir étant habitués à lui, il se rendit dans le sous-sol et démarra sa moto pour se diriger vers l'immeuble de son petit ami. Jace et les autres arrivèrent à l'immeuble, ils virent Alec voler avec sa moto ce qui fit râler Jace. Alec descendit par l'escalier et vit que tout le monde était présent,

\- Je t'ai dis que le jour où tu toucheras un canard, je te laisserai prendre ma moto rappela Alec en le voyant sur le point de dire quelque chose

Il se renfrogna et croisa les bras en boudant, Isabelle gloussa en observant son attitude enfantine. Clary rougit devant les vêtements du dhampir, Magnus sortit de son atelier et regarda son petit ami de la tête aux pieds. Ce dernier était habillé d'un top homme avec laçages et sangles médiéval gothique Punk Rave avec un pantalon en faux cuir noir avec des sangles noir gothique, il avait une veste sans manche déchiré. Avec ses cheveux ébouriffés encore humides par sa douche lui donnait un air sauvage en plus de sa mèche rouge,

\- Magnus interpella Alec

Il se réveilla de sa contemplation, le dhampir rougit devant le regard intéressé de son amant.

\- Tu es très beau mon amour, tu devrais dire à Lily que tu vas rester avec moi ce soir susurra Magnus ce qui le fit rougir encore plus

\- Magnus a raison, tu donnes l'impression d'être dangereux et sensuelle à la fois renchérit Isabelle

\- J'ai juste mis ce qu'il me tombait sur la main lorsque je suis sortit de la douche commenta Alec

\- Bon on peut revenir à nos sujets initiales qui est sur l'invocation d'Azazel au lieu du comment Magnus va manger Alec ce soir se renfrogna Jace encore déçut par le refus d'Alec pour sa moto

Ils tournèrent la tête vers lui, le sorcier fit signe aux cinq de venir dans son atelier.

\- Pour répondre à ta question blondi je compte manger ton frère rôti dans mon lit taquina Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec

\- Magnus sois sérieux s'il te plait demanda Clary

\- D'accord mais le souci est qu'il nous manque une personne pour compléter le lien, car biscuit doit le soumettre sous sa rune de lumière à l'extérieur au cas où les choses tourneraient mal expliqua Magnus

\- J'appelle Simon proposa Clary

Alec était sur le point de le défendre malheureusement la jeune femme avait déjà téléphoné, le vampire arriva et se proposa de les aider pour compléter le lien. La rousse s'approcha de lui pour discuter de leur relation, le dhampir l'empêcha de s'approcher.

\- Ecoute, laisse-le venir à toi au lieu de le harceler car il doit faire face à beaucoup de choses souligna Alec

\- D'accord soupira Clary en allant à l'extérieur

Simon le remercia du regard dont il haussa les épaules, ils se mirent en place et Magnus commença à chanter dans la langue démoniaque. Le pentagramme s'illumina avant de faire apparaître Azazel, ce dernier regarda les cinq personnes qui formaient le pentagramme.

\- Magnus Bane, tu crois m'avoir dans ce cercle questionna Azazel d'un ton sec

\- Dis-nous où est Valentin interrogea Alec

\- Tiens donc un dhampir, ça fait bien des millénaires que j'en rencontre un car toute ta race fut décimé par les vampires étant trop faible ricana Azazel

\- Je répète ma question, où est Valentin demanda Magnus

Il fit plier le démon sous sa magie, il tomba sur un genou sous la pression.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi est-ce que vous vous parlez, je ne travaille pas avec ce type d'insecte cracha Azazel

\- Alors qui t'a fait libérer si ce n'est pas Valentin interrogea Magnus

\- Comme si je vais te le dire à toi un sorcier de bas étage, je vais tous vous tuer déclara Azazel

Il déploya sa magie démoniaque pour les envoyer contre le mur, Magnus renforça le lien en faisant soumettre le démon. Clary entra pour le soumettre avec sa rune de lumière, il cracha de douleur sous la lumière.

\- Dis-nous ce que nous voulons savoir interrogea Magnus

\- Je ne travaille pas pour Valentin mon associé est…stoppa Azazel

Une épée séraphique traversa son torse en le transperçant, il cracha de l'ichor et de la cendre. Le sorcier essaya de maintenir la connexion entre eux quand ils furent balayés par l'explosion de la mort du démon, Alec se releva en secouant la tête pour se reprendre avant de se diriger vers l'asiatique inquiet.

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Alec

\- Oui tout va bien, bordel cet abruti allait tout balancer et voilà qu'on le voit se faire tuer railla Magnus

\- Au moins tu vas bien sourit Alec

Il sourit et l'embrassa chastement, ils se relevèrent tous pour aller dans le salon de Magnus pour discuter de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

\- Qui aurait pu libérer Azazel dont il veut rester dans l'ombre se demanda Isabelle

\- Plusieurs hypothèses semblent justes pour la plupart répondit Alec en frottant le bas du dos de Magnus

\- Tout ce que je peux dire pour ma part c'est que celui-ci doit aider valentin actuellement, c'est la seule solution que nous ayons déduisit Magnus

Clary était en train de faire les cents pas quand elle jeta un regard sur les verres d'alcool du demi-démon, elle se souvint d'un détail que sa mère lui avait caché pendant des années.

\- Jonathan déclara Clary

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Clary répondit Jace

\- Non pas toi, je parle de mon frère Jonathan. Valentin a fait croire à tout le monde qu'il était mort alors peut-être que lui aussi est vivant déduisit Clary

\- C'est une bonne supposition mais comment savoir s'il est de notre côté ou du côté de Valentin lança Jace

\- Je pense qu'il doit être du côté de Valentin, je suis désolée de dire celà Clary mais c'est un fait pensa Isabelle en regardant la rousse

\- Ce n'est rien Izzy, je comprends ton point de vue. Il faut trouver quelque chose pour les attirer lâcha Clary

Alec qui avait gardé le silence durant la discussion tourna la tête vers la coiffeuse de son petit ami, il se leva et toucha le miroir avant de réaliser un détail.

\- Le miroir mortel, voilà ce qu'il va venir chercher déclara Alec

\- Bien sûr, il a la coupe et l'épée mais l'épée est désactivée ce qui signifie qu'il voudra invoquer l'ange Raziel comprit Jace en regardant son parabataï

\- Ainsi il pourra demander son vœu à l'ange Raziel conclu Isabelle

\- Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas invoquer un ange sans risquer sa vie commenta Simon

\- Si on rassemble les trois instruments ensemble, on peut invoquer l'ange Raziel et il sera obligé d'accorder notre souhait expliqua Isabelle

\- L'obliger demanda Simon confus

\- Il faut tracer un pentagramme avec notre nom à l'intérieur et le nom de la personne sera le demandeur du souhait répondit Alec

Il acquiesça et frémit de peur en comprenant que Valentin avait l'intention d'invoquer l'ange Raziel pour les exterminer tous,

\- On sait tous quel est son vœu, cela fera aucun doute souffla Magnus en se servant un verre d'alcool

\- Détruire le monde obscurs et il n'y aura plus aucune créature obscurs révéla Simon

Alec ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir sur Magnus,

\- Il faut prévenir l'enclave de mettre le miroir à l'abri lâcha Simon

\- On voudrait bien mais on ne sait pas où il est depuis Jonathan Shadowhunter répondit Isabelle

\- Franchement je ne sais pas quoi faire soupira Alec de fatigue

\- Je pense pour nous qu'on va aller se reposer et demain on va décider comme on dit la nuit porte conseil conseilla Magnus

\- Il a raison, moi je vais prendre une douche et m'endormir répondit Isabelle en se levant

Elle fit craquer ses membres, Jace et Clary hochèrent la tête pour la suivre. Simon se tourna vers le dhampir,

\- Je vais rester avec Magnus et puis Lily sait que je suis là décréta Alec

\- Bon d'accord, moi je retourne chez ma mère. En plus elle commence à avoir des soupçons sur ma nature de Vampire déclara Simon

\- Il faut que tu fasses attention car cela mettrait en danger ta sœur et ta mère conseilla Clary

Il acquiesça avant de partir en premier, la rousse souffla de tristesse avant de suivre Jace et Isabelle jusqu'à l'institut. Magnus se servit un autre verre d'alcool et se dirigea vers son petit ami et le prit par la hanche pour le plaquer contre lui, il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Tu sais que tu es sexy dans ses vêtements gloussa Magnus

\- J'ai pris ce j'avais sous la main en sortant de la douche répondit Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Oh tu sortais de ta douche, hum j'imagine déjà les gouttes d'eau glissant sur tes abdos parfait rêva Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec

\- Laisse-moi rêver s'il te plait susurra Magnus

\- D'ailleurs tu n'as pas dit que tu allais me manger susurra Alec en glissant un doigt sur son torse

Il ricana et l'embrassa passionnément et avala son verre cul-sec, il le prit complètement dans ses bras.

\- Normalement c'est toi qui doit me dévorer mon petit dhampir ricana Magnus

\- Oui, le prédateur se retrouve piégé dans les bras de sa proie, que c'est ironique riait Alec

Ils allaient dans la chambre en s'embrassant, ils s'endormirent après avoir flirter. Le lendemain Alec signala la supposition qu'ils ont eue dans le loft, Sébastian se crispa quand ils abordaient le sujet de Jonathan. Isabelle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de sourire,

\- Par l'ange tout puissant s'exclama Isabelle de joie

Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle qui descendit de l'estrade pour aller vers une femme asiatique, Alec sourit et salua aussi.

\- Aline, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir interrogea Alec heureux de voir son amie d'enfance

\- Je suis venu parce que mon cousin ne donnait plus de signe de vie à notre tante Elodie qui est très inquiete à ton sujet répondit Aline en regardant son cousin

Il déglutit en essayant de rester neutre pour ne pas risquer sa couverture,

\- J'ai été blessé par un démon et j'ai été dans le coma avant de me retrouver dans un hôpital de terrestre de New-York, je suis désolé s'excusa Sébastian

\- N'oublie pas de l'appeler pour la rassurer conseilla Aline

Il hocha la tête et la prit dans ses bras, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils légèrement ne ressentant pas la même étreindre fraternelle qu'ils avaient toujours fait. Elle balaya son doute avant de pivoter vers Alec,

\- Félicitation à toi d'être à la tête de l'institut de New-York félicita Aline

\- Merci, c'est dur mais je fais de mon mieux remercia Alec

\- En plus avec ton petit copain qui t'aide à ce niveau-ci gloussa Aline

Il rougit avant de prétendre qu'il devait aller manger un morceau, il fuit dans la cuisine et prit une poche de sang pour verser dans son Mug pour qu'il puisse boire en travaillant. Aline et Sébastian étaient en train de se promener pas trop loin de l'institut,

\- D'ailleurs tu es très causant lorsque nous sortons que tous les deux et la c'est le calme, tu es sûr que ça va s'inquiéta Aline

\- Oui tout va bien juste que j'ai changé depuis son séjour à l'hôpital rassura Jonathan

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre à la recherche du miroir mortel et le vrai miroir. Bisous glacées. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067 : Les doutes vont s'installer au fur à mesure pour lui et de plus encore une partie coquine pour nos chouchoux dans ce chapitre **

**Alec Barton "Hachi qui était de nouveau sur pied" Ben l'enfer va se nettoyer dans ce chapitre comme il ya une partie coquine entre nos deux chouchoux XD "Satan qui coure planquer ses documents importants" Bon ben moi je vais aller chercher ma bouée XD malheureusement ça va le faire dans les prochains chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Oh ma chérie je suis désolée mais j'ai déjà fait le chapitre sur la mort de Max mais je te promets dans le prochain je le garderai vivant en fait j'avais besoin de son nom aussi c'est pour ça aussi allez je me fais pardonner dans ce chapitre avec l'une de tes idées. **

**HekateWitch1: "Heate qui était toujours dans la boîte" C'est pour ton bien tu es trop alcoolique je te libère quand tu serassevrer en même temps il y a une partie coquine dans ce chapitre**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 12, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 12**_

Alec faisait glisser ses canines dans le cou de Magnus qui soupirait d'anticipation, il sourit doucement avant de l'embrasser doucement dans le cou. Il posa sa tête sur son torse ce qui le fit glousser doucement, quelques jours étaient passés depuis la mort d'Azazel lorsqu'ils l'ont invoqué. Il avait été assassiné avant de dire le nom son associé par une épée dans le torse, Jace avait été furieux de ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour lui il avait une chance de retrouver Valentin et son complice, le dhampir l'avait apaisé en lui promettant de trouver un autre moyen. De plus ils avaient la confirmation que le fondateur du cercle était à la recherche du miroir mortel, le seul instrument mortel qu'il n'avait jamais vu depuis l'invocation de l'ange Raziel par Jonathan Shadowhunter lui-même. L'enclave déclara que le miroir devait être protégé en priorité, tous surent que Valentin comptait d'invoquer l'ange Raziel avec les trois instruments mortels, depuis la proposition de cohésion d'Alec avec les créatures obscurs les recherches étaient devenu plus faciles. La meute des loups-garous avec le clan travaillaient mains jointe pour la première fois sans querelle en s'unissant pour le même but, les sorciers se servaient de leurs pouvoirs pour renforcer les barrières et assurer les guérisons des chasseurs d'ombres lors des patrouilles avec eux. Seules les fées étaient encore réticentes au début à travailler mains jointes avec eux, mais la reine voyant l'effort qu'Alec déployait pour mener une paix entre les cinq communautés approuva son choix et envoya quelques soldats fées les assister. De plus le taux de réussite des missions de l'institut avait augmenté de façon considérable depuis le projet de cohésion d'Alec, l'enclave était subjuguée par le taux de réussite et aussi de la diminution du nombre de décès au fil des jours. Imogène avait vite approuvé le projet au conseil, les conseillers qui avaient encore des préjugés refusaient le projet mais en voyant les résultats de réussite et les résultats de la recherche de Valentin et le cercle commençaient à changer d'avis. Maryse et Robert étaient fiers de leur fils aîné pour les résultats satisfaisants de la réussite de l'institut par son projet de cohésion présenté devant le conseil, Lily et Raphaël étaient aussi fier de ce dernier en travaillant avec les créatures obscurs.

\- Pour la première fois depuis la création des accords, je n'ai jamais vu une paix aussi durable dans le monde obscur à New-York décréta Magnus en caressant ses cheveux

\- Je me suis dit que nous avons tous le même ennemi en commun alors pourquoi ne pas faire front tous ensemble sourit Alec

\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner gloussa Magnus

\- Et je compte continuer susurra Alec

Il se releva légèrement pour l'embrasser, ils se séparent à bout de souffle. Le téléphone d'Alec sonna ce qui le fit soupirer, il se leva et chercha son pantalon au sol après s'être déshabillé pour profiter des caresses de son petit ami. Il trouva son téléphone et vit le nom de son parabataï ce qui le fit soupirer deux fois plus, il répondit avant de raccrocher. Il se tourna vers son amant qui était toujours au lit, le dhampir se mordit les lèvres en regardant le corps de son petit ami. Magnus était encore au lit et était torse nu en caleçon, ses cheveux était à plat et sans maquillage ce qui le rendit plus jeune, il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément et en lui annonçant qu'il avait une mission avant de rentrer à Dumort. Il se rendit au point de rendez-vous, il entra dans une église pour prendre des armes malgré son arc et ses flèches. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il pointa son arc dans cette direction et tira au sol prés des pieds de Jace et Clary le regarda avec des gros yeux alors que sa sœur éclata de rire à son geste. Son frère râla devant le geste de son parabataï en sachant qu'il était en retard alors que c'est lui l'instigateur de la mission, ils prirent les armes dont ils avaient besoin avant de partir vers les égouts où il y avait des démons. Alec se méfiait grâce à sa vision vampire renforcé par sa rune de vision, il resta sur ses gardes avec son arc et ses flèches. Il était avec son parabataï, Jace tenait son épée avant de se faire projeter contre le mur des égouts. Il tira sur un démon qui avait la forme d'une pieuvre avec la tête d'un ours, ses flèches blessèrent le démon qui rugit de rage et commença à l'attaquer. Un fouet vint l'électrocuter, Isabelle et Clary arrivèrent en renforts vers eux. Ils l'attaquaient tous ensemble, au bout d'un moment la rousse fit sa rune de lumière et l'aveugla ce qui permit Jace de se débarrasser de lui. Alec fit craquer ses membres avant de ranger son arc, il salua sa fratrie avant de rentrer à Dumort après avoir passé la moitié de la nuit avec son petit ami. Il rentra et déposa ses armes, il marcha dans le couloir en saluant les membres qu'il croisait. Il roula des yeux en les voyants froncer le nez devant son odeur qui provenait des égouts, il prit sa douche en se relaxant devant les jets massant. Il sortit et alla dans la cuisine, il mangea avant de rentrer dans sa chambre pour s'écrouler sur son lit pour dormir. Il se réveilla le lendemain en grimaçant, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et ressortit en serviette. Il entendit son portable sonner et il répondit,

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Alec, c'est Simon, j'aurai besoin de ton aide s'il te plait. J'essaie de joindre Raphaël et il ne répond pas alors s'il te plait aide-moi supplia Simon

\- Simon, dis-moi en clair ce qu'il se passe au lieu de parler bêtement railla Alec

\- Ma mère a découvert que je suis un vampire et elle s'est évanouit par terre et je ne sais pas quoi faire, dieu merci ma sœur n'est pas là mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide supplia Simon au téléphone

Il soupira lassé avant de lui demander de lui envoyer son adresse, il se dirigea chez Simon en grimaçant devant le soleil. Il retira ses lunettes après être entré dans la maison du vampire, Simon vint l'enlacer pour le remercier de venir l'aider.

\- Merci de m'aider, Raphaël ne répondait pas à son téléphone et je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner expliqua Simon

\- Malgré ça Raphaël ne répondra pas, tu as vu l'heure qu'il est. Il est trop tôt pour un vampire pour sortir dans la rue, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un vampire diurne que tout le monde l'est rappela Alec

\- Mais toi tu es un dhampir constata Simon

\- Oui mais le soleil me brûle malgré tout les yeux en plus de me donner des migraines révéla Alec

Il acquiesça et montra la chambre de sa mère, il entra dans la chambre et vit la jeune femme allongée sur le lit. Il l'examina et se tourna vers le vampire qui était inquiet,

\- Tu devras l'envoûter pour qu'elle oublie ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est la seule solution que tu as expliqua Alec en le regardant

\- Tu ne peux pas le faire toi parce que je ne peux pas envoûter ma mère s'exclama Simon

\- Malheureusement c'est le seul pouvoir que je n'ai pas hérité alors tu t'y colles et prends-toi un peu en main s'il te plait tu as dix-huit ans et tu n'es plus un gamin gronda Alec

Il soupira et attendit que sa mère se réveille pour l'envoûter, il l'envoûta en la faisant oublier ce qu'elle a vu. Alec resta à côté de lui, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur la sœur de Simon qui rentrait et le vit faire l'envoûtement,

\- Oh mon dieu Simon s'exclama sa sœur

\- Becca je peux tout t'expliquer répondit Simon en jetant un coup d'œil à Alec

\- Je vais attendre dans le salon en attendant lâcha Alec en faisant un signe de la main

Il s'assit et se massa les tempes avant de lancer un message à son petit ami pour savoir s'il pouvait passer ce soir ayant envie de le voir, il répondit positivement avec pleine de petit cœur. Simon sortit de la chambre et le rejoignit en soupirant,

\- Alors questionna Alec

\- Ma sœur le prends plutôt bien répondit Simon

\- D'accord, si les choses ne vont pas bien tu peux t'installer de nouveau à Dumort si tu veux. Moins les terrestres en savent mieux ce sera pour leur sécurité expliqua Alec

Il hocha la tête et remercia le dhampir d'être venu, celui-ci rentra à l'institut pour aller directement à son bureau après avoir salué sa sœur. Il avait appris que son petit frère allait être transféré à l'institut pour son apprentissage, il mit Isabelle en tant que tuteur, elle entra dans son bureau à ce sujet.

\- Tu es sûr que je serai capable de lui apprendre quelque chose Alec questionna Isabelle

\- Oui, tu es la meilleure et puis je t'ai appris tout ce que je sais, alors c'est à ton tour de le faire pour Max sourit Alec

\- Oui mais je te parle du fait que je suis une ancienne accro au Yin-Fen lâcha Isabelle

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute mais à ce connard d'Aldertree qui a voulu utiliser ceci pour avoir main-prise sur toi pour faire du chantage rassura Alec

Elle hocha la tête et enlaça son frère dans ses bras, elle le relâcha avant de faire un sourire malicieux.

\- Alors Magnus et toi, comment vont les choses entre vous deux questionna Isabelle

\- Tu n'as rien à faire par hasard demanda Alec

\- Allez quoi donne-moi quelques détails s'il te plait supplia Isabelle

\- Il n'y a rien à dire déclara Alec

Elle lui fit les yeux de petit chiot ce qui le fit craquer, il soupira en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil de directeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir questionna Alec

\- Est-ce que tu l'as déjà mordu demanda Isabelle

\- Une fois lorsqu'on faisait des caresses intimes, je l'ai mordu à ce moment-là raconta Alec rouge

\- Et alors demanda Isabelle

\- Si tu veux savoir oui j'ai goûté à son sang, il était sucré presque magique. Je me sentais rassasié de ma soif pour lui raconta Alec

\- Est-ce que tu as encore soif de lui interrogea Isabelle inquiète

\- Son sang chante toujours pour moi mais il attend que je sois prêt pour tu sais quoi rougit Alec

\- Le sexe déduisit Isabelle

Il haussa la tête les joues rouges, elle sourit avant de partir ce qui le fit soupirer. Il travailla avant de vérifier les e-mails, il entendit toquer à son bureau et vit Clary entrer avec Jace.

\- Je viens de recevoir un message de feu de ma mère qui me dit qu'elle sait où est le miroir mortel révéla Clary

\- Il faudra qu'on attende ta mère pour savoir où est-ce qu'il a mis le miroir mortel pour ainsi le cacher de Valentin pour ne pas qu'il rassemble les trois instruments pour invoquer l'ange Raziel déclara Alec

\- Enfin une lumière au bout du tunnel souffla Jace avec de l'espoir

\- Je l'espère Jace souhaita Alec

Jonathan rejoignit le lieu où son père était avec ses fidèles qui était très peu nombreux depuis la création de la cohésion d'Alec avec les créatures obscurs, beaucoup s'étaient fait capturer par les loups-garous avec les vampires ainsi que les fées et les sorciers avec les Shadowhunter. Valentin regarda la sœur de fer qu'il avait capturé vérifier l'épée mortelle,

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour la desceller de la rune que ta fille a faite décréta la sœur

\- Alors tu ne peux rien faire ce qui signifie que tu es inutile pour moi déclara Valentin en sortant une seringue de sa poche

Il la plongea dans son cou avant de lui insérer le produit dans son cou, Jonathan regarda la sœur de fer prendre feu avant de s'évaporer en cendre. Il s'approcha de son père,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant questionna Jonathan

\- J'ai encore des atouts dans ma manche pour anéantir ses êtres démoniaques qui pullulent sur terre cracha Valentin

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda Jonathan

\- Le miroir mortel, en rassemblant les trois instruments on peut invoquer l'ange Raziel et lui demander un vœu. L'enclave a toujours réservé ce vœu pour le jour où les démons deviendront un danger ce qui se passe en ce moment raconta Valentin

\- Tu sais où il est questionna Jonathan

\- J'ai des informateurs au sein de l'enclave pour savoir où se situe son emplacement décréta Valentin

Il haussa les sourcils devant la révélation de son père, Alec passa chez son petit ami et l'embrassait dans le canapé sur la terrasse. Le dhampir était allongé sur son petit ami,

\- Non pas que cette activité soit loin de me déplaire mais je voulais te montrer quelques endroits magiques ce soir proposa Magnus

\- Comme quoi demanda Alec curieux

\- Tu vas voir sourit Magnus

Ils se levèrent pour aller dans un portail, ils se rendirent aux Iles Canaries. Magnus soupira de bonheur,

\- Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas passé un moment aux Iles Canaries déclara Magnus en regardant la plage

\- C'est magnifique même si c'est la journée grimaça Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon chou, je t'emmène ici d'abord pour te montrer un endroit que j'affectionne particulièrement sourit Magnus en l'emmenant dans un autre lieu

Ils montèrent sur l'une des montagnes, Alec eut le souffle coupé en voyant le paysage qui surplombait la plage.

\- Alors demanda Magnus

\- C'est merveilleux, c'est presque magique souffla Alec éblouie

\- Oh ce n'est que la première étape mon chéri de mes endroits que j'aime bien sourit Magnus

Il ouvrit un portail pour se diriger vers un autre pays, ils se rendirent au Islande vers un chalet et virent des auréoles boréales. Ils visitèrent plusieurs lieux que Magnus affectionne particulièrement avant de rentrer chez eux, Alec l'embrassa à pleine bouche à peine après avoir traversé le portail.

\- J'ai adoré les paysages que tu m'as montré Magnus, merci je comprends que tu as voulu me montrer une partie de toi n'est-ce pas déduisit Alec

\- Oui, je voulais montrer une partie de moi et je suis ravi que tu as aimé déclara Magnus

\- J'aime tout de toi Magnus, rien n'est laid chez toi rassura Alec

\- Alexander, je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Magnus, ils tombèrent sur le lit sans briser le baiser. Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et mordilla sa peau ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise, Alec rejeta sa tête légèrement en arrière. Il lui enleva son t-shirt pour le jeter par terre, il revint explorer sa peau. Il retraça les runes avec sa langue, il gémit de plaisir et arriva très rapidement vers la lisière de son pantalon. Il embrassa son bas–ventre et leva la tête vers lui, il hocha la tête et lui enleva son pantalon. Il embrassa l'os de sa hanche et massa son érection à travers le tissu, le dhampir se cambra sous le plaisir et sentit ses canines firent leur apparition. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, le sorcier regarda son amant encore une fois avant de prendre son sexe en bouche après avoir enlevé son caleçon. Alec eut un petit cri peu viril ce qui le fit rire doucement, il gémit encore plus sous la sensation d'être dans la bouche du sorcier. Il passa sa langue sur le gland et le goûta, il massa ses testicules ce qui donna des gémissements libidineux. Il renfloua un reflexe de renvoi avant de le prendre dans sa gorge, Alec agrippa l'oreiller dans sa main en passant une main dans les cheveux de son amant. Il se retira et continua de le masturber et revint l'embrasser,

\- Magnus gémit Alec en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou

\- Vas-y susurra Magnus en montrant son cou

Il lécha la veine et plongea ses canines dans le cou de son amant, ce dernier gémit de plaisir et de douleur et le masturba encore plus fort. Le Nephilim but le sang du sorcier en ronronnant presque, le sang apaisa sa gorge en feu. Il cessa de boire et revint l'embrasser en partageant son sang avec lui, Magnus gronda presque et le regarda jouir, le dhampir se déversa dans la main de son amant. Il était essoufflé encore par son orgasme, il sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Il comprit que c'était l'érection de Magnus. Ce dernier s'allongea prés de lui, il s'approcha et lui caressa son torse.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire tu sais proposa Magnus

\- J'ai envie de le faire mais je ne sais pas comment le faire rougit Alec

\- Tu veux que je te guide proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se laissa guider par son amant pour lui faire plaisir, il le masturba en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou pour lécher le sang qui coulait de sa plaie. Le sorcier poussa des grognements avant de jouir dans sa main à son tour en poussant un râle de jouissance, il claqua des doigts pour les nettoyer tous les deux. Il passa sa magie sur la morsure, il caressa le visage de son amant.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour répondit Magnus

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quelques jours plus tard Jocelyn revint dans l'institut après avoir été à Idris convoqué par l'enclave. Elle arriva et embrassa sa fille et salua tout le monde,

\- Pour vous dire je ne sais pas où est le miroir mortel car j'avais dit à Elliot de le cacher sans que je ne le sache au cas où Valentin me capture avoua Jocelyn

\- Super et est-ce que tu sais où il est demanda Alec

Je lui ai envoyé un message de feu mais il n'a pas répondu à aucun de mes messages commenta Jocelyn

\- Il faut peut-être aller sur place proposa Sébastian

\- Bonne idée, on va faire des équipes pour trouver le miroir proposa Jace

\- CE N'EST PAS LA PEINE avertis une voix familière

Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée et virent Dot qui arriva, les deux rousses l'enlaçèrent pour la saluer.

\- J'ai le plan de l'emplacement du miroir mortel révéla Dot en montrant son bras plein de schéma

\- Comment ça ? Je croyais que seul Elliot savait où était l'emplacement du miroir questionna Jocelyn

\- Je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Elliot, parce qu'il m'avait dit que ce sera moi qui hériterai du plan s'il lui arrive un malheur raconta Dot

\- Il faut qu'on vérifie s'il est encore vivant ou pas proposa Alec

Ils se dirigeaient vers le loft de Magnus, le sorcier ouvrit la porte et sourit en voyant son petit ami,

\- Mon chéri salua Magnus en l'attirant vers lui

\- Magnus, on n'a pas le temps de savoir à quelle sauce tu vas manger Alec ce soir. On a besoin de toi déclara Jace

\- Tu es chiant blondinet râla Magnus

Il vérifia Dot et confirma la mort d'Elliot avant de partir vers le magasin du sorcier, il trouva le corps du sorcier attaché sur une chaise. Jace l'examina,

\- Il s'est suicidé constata Jace

\- Les sorciers peuvent faire ça demanda Clary

\- Oui, ils ont un sort pour se tuer et ainsi ne pas révéler certaines choses sur eux expliqua Jace

Elle hocha la tête avant de regarder un vase et vit des fleurs fanées, elle comprit leur triste état.

\- Valentin et Jonathan sont à la recherche du miroir et ils sont venus ici. Je le sais par rapport aux fleurs, Jonathan est tellement démoniaque que les fleurs meurent à son contact raconta Clary en pointant les fleurs

\- Il faut qu'on le retrouve avant eux décréta Jace

Ils se rendirent à l'emplacement du miroir mortel, Jocelyn utilisa sa stèle pour révéler le miroir. C'était un miroir de poche avec la rune angélique, Alec sentit une odeur de brûlé ce qui lui fit comprendre une présence. Jonathan lança une boule de feu vers eux pour récupérer le miroir,

\- Enfin ma petite famille est réunis sourit Valentin en arrivant

\- Valentin, tu n'auras pas le miroir objecta Jocelyn

\- Jocelyn, je suis si heureux de te retrouver après tant d'années. Tu es aussi belle que le jour de notre mariage sourit Valentin

\- J'aurai dû me casser la jambe au lieu de t'épouser, comment j'ai pu aimer un homme tel que toi cracha Jocelyn

\- Mais tu m'as aimé justement, reviens et je te ferai une monde avec nos deux enfants ici présents proposa Valentin en tendant la main vers elle

\- Jamais tu m'entends réfuta Jocelyn en lançant le miroir à Clary

Elle le prit et le scella devant les yeux de Valentins et de Jonathan, il était sur le point de les attaquer quand une flèche vint les arrêter. Ils se tournaient vers Alec qui les visa de nouveau,

\- Le dhampir, je voudrais tellement savoir des choses sur toi reconnu Valentin

Alec usa de sa vitesse vampirique et les combattit avant de se faire aider par Jace, ils combattirent le duo père-fils. Valentin voyant le davantage du combat préféra fuir, il ouvrit un portail. Jonathan était sur le point de le passer,

\- Jonathan interpella Clary

Il se tourna vers sa sœur, elle tendit la main vers son frère.

\- S'il te plait rejoins-nous, les choses iront bien avec moi. Je te le promets viens avec moi et ne vas pas avec Valentin. Je sais que tu n'es pas démoniaque au fond de toi, tu es quelqu'un de bien viens proposa Clary

Il eut envie de croire sa sœur et jeta un regard vers sa mère qui avait les larmes aux yeux,

\- C'est trop tard cracha Jonathan en rejoignant son père dans le portail

La rousse tomba en pleur sur le sol devant le refus de son frère, Jocelyn vint la rassurer. Alec et Jace virent le miroir tomber en poussière après la rune de scellement de Clary, ils allaient dans le bureau d'Alec pour en discuter.

\- Mais d'un autre côté cela nous donne une chance de trouver le vrai miroir décréta Jace

Quelques jours plus tard Alec était de retour à l'institut après avoir été chez les vampires, il était en train de parler avec Isabelle quand il sentit une douleur dans sa main et comprit que cela concernait Jace. Ils allaient dans la chambre de Clary et vit le bordel, ils comprirent qu'ils étaient partit à Idris.

\- Il faut que j'y aille et d'après les rumeurs l'eau du lac Lynn a des effets hallucinatoires, je t'envois là-bas immédiatement déclara Alec

\- Pas de problèmes, répondit sa sœur

Elle prit un portail et se rendit à Idris, elle trouva facilement Jace. Ils cherchaient Clary partout avant de la retrouver errante dans la forêt, ils la soignèrent et se dirigèrent vers le portail le plus proche pour rentrer. Jace reconnu le chemin,

\- Attendez, je crois que je sais où on est décréta Jace

Ils allèrent dans le chalet, le blond expliqua que c'était le chalet de son enfance et ils trouvèrent les notes de Valentin à l'intérieur. Ils rentrèrent à l'institut avec les notes, à peine que Jace traversa le portail il reçut un coup de poing de la part d'Alec.

\- Alec haleta Isabelle

\- Ça me démangeait trop, et puis il savait qu'à la prochaine connerie qu'il ferait il recevrait un coup de poing de ma part se défendit Alec

\- Bon au moins nous sommes quittes riait Jace

Il roula des yeux avant de se diriger vers son bureau, pendant ce temps Valentin était en train de regarder ses fidèles en train de s'entraîner. Malachie arriva seul dans la pièce,

\- Que m'apportes-tu ? demanda Valentin

\- Ils sont toujours à la recherche du miroir, Imogène continue de les soutenir dans le projet de ce dhampir grimaça Malachie de dégoût

\- Justement ce dhampir, il me fascine énormément. Essaye de te renseigner encore plus sur lui, trouve son point faible pour que je puisse voir ses pouvoirs décréta Valentin

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux n'est ce pas demanda Malachie

\- Je suis très sérieux Malachie, je veux ce dhampir. Il est le soldat parfait comme il possède tous les pouvoirs des vampires renforcés par les pouvoirs angéliques, le sang démoniaque et le sang angélique mélangés qui doivent donner un être tel que lui déclara Valentin

\- Bien répondit Malachie

Il sortit et plissa les yeux en réfléchissant devant les mots de Valentin, il rentra à Idris discrètement.

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une rave party et la curiosité de Rebecca. Bisous glacées. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 67: Malheureusement sa soeur va envahir un peu les vampires dans ce chapitre**

**Alec Barton: "Hachi qui faisait l'arbitre en sifflant" TOI DEHORS " Alec qui joue les encouragements alors que Satan buvait de l'aspirine en réalisant que ses démons étaient devenus paresseux avec les filles" Sérieusement il faut que je coupe leurs salaires pour les faire travailler XD Tu n'arrête pas de me spoiler parce que je suis en train de préparer justement XD**

**Lavigne 126: Désolée ma chérie mais ce que je réserve en quelque sorte en fait mais avec la vengeance terrifiante de deux mères poules si tu vois ce que je veux dire et encore j'ai encore des idées pour la suite avec elles. Je réserve une Maryse super Badass en mode mère poule qui déchire XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 13, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 13**_

Alec était en train d'éviter un coup d'Izzy avec son bâton, il sourit à sa sœur avant d'attaquer à son tour. Elle para l'attaque et essaya de lui faucher les pieds, il usa de sa vitesse vampirique ce qui la frustra énormément. Il sourit à son expression avant de ralentir un peu la cadence, ils s'entraînaient pendant un moment avant que le directeur de l'institut ne stoppe l'entraînement pour aller se doucher. Ils avaient été à la recherche du miroir mortel, la supposition que Jonathan est avec Valentin fut confirmé quand ils les avaient vu ensemble quand Jocelyn leur avait montré où était le miroir mortel qu'elle avait caché à l'insu de Valentin. Malheureusement lorsque Clary bloqua le miroir de poche, celui-ci se fana dans un tas de poussière. Valentin fut furieux de s'être laisser berner par sa propre femme qu'il aimait ainsi que sa fille, il se promit de se venger en regardant Alec avec un intérêt particulier avant de s'engouffrer dans un portail. Il avait référé à l'enclave ce qu'il c'était passé, sa semaine à Dumort était terminé. Lily fut informé de la situation avec Raphaël, Alec décida de les convoquer en urgence pour trouver une solution ensemble. Pour la première fois la reine des fées s'étaient déplacée pour l'occasion pour discuter de la cohésion que le dhampir proposait, il mit tout le monde sur le qui-vive avec Valentin et Jonathan. Luke maudit son ancien parabataï d'avoir manipulé son monde en faisant croire qu'il était mort avec son fils dans l'incendie de la maison familiale des Fairchirld, Magnus proposa un renforcement des barrières avec les autres sorciers pour éviter que le fondateur du cercle ne quitte la ville. Jonathan continua d'espionner tout le monde sans se faire remarquer, il avait parlé à son père au sujet de la cohésion du monde Obscur pour le contrer. Son fils lui conseilla de bien faire attention ce qui lui déplut, il continua de prétendre que le monde sera purgé de toute présence des créatures obscures. Il ne répondit rien et préféra retourner à l'institut pour son espionnage, Alec retourna dans l'appartement de son petit-ami. Il s'appuya contre l'embrasure en le regardant faire ses potions, Magnus leva la tête pour le voir l'observer.

\- Ce que tu vois te plait demanda Magnus

\- Oh que oui sourit Alec

Il rigola avant de venir l'embrasser amoureusement,

\- Une potion pour un client questionna Alec en le regardant faire

\- Disons que c'est pour Catarina, un client à elle lui a demandé une potion et elle est occupé en ce moment alors elle m'a demandé de le faire à sa place répondit Magnus

\- Oh je comprends souffla Alec

Il laissa la potion mijoter pour aller embrasser son petit ami, ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Magnus claqua des doigts pour se changer avant de faire un portail, ils allaient dans un restaurant grecque avant de se promener dans une gondole à Venise. Ils rentrèrent plus tard et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre après avoir flirté et s'être embrassé, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en sentant le vide du côté de son petit ami. Il se leva et prit une douche avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour s'adosser au mur en regardant le sorcier en train de bouger les hanches en dansant sur une musique quelconque, il faisait des crêpes et sourit à son amant et l'entraîna avec lui sur la piste de danse improvisée. Le dhampir remercia mentalement sa mère et Raphaël de lui avoir appris la danse, il bougea avec Magnus avant de se laisser pencher sur le côté par lui. Ils s'embrassèrent avant de prendre le petit déjeuner, le Nephilim prit ses lunettes de soleil avant de sortir sous le regard amoureux de son amant. Il se rendit à l'institut par un portail, il trouva Jace en train de vérifier sur le moniteur et le salua, il rendit le bonjour avec un petit sourire malicieux. Il roula des yeux en comprenant qu'il avait sentit son bonheur pendant qu'il dansait avec son petit ami, il se dirigea vers son bureau et prit sa tablette pour regarder les rapports de l'enclave et classa ses dossiers. Il travailla jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour manger un sandwich. Il passa devant la salle d'entraînement pour voir Isabelle en train de s'entraîner avec Max, il esquiva avec difficulté les attaques de sa sœur. Il se servit de sa petite taille pour passer à travers ses attaques ce qui fit sourire son frère et sa sœur, cette dernière lui faucha les pieds avec son bâton en forme de fouet. Il grimaça de douleur en frottant sa tête, il fut aidé à se relever. Alec vint le voir et ébouriffa ses cheveux pour le féliciter, il grimaça devant le geste de son frère. Isabelle lui proposa de passer au prochain programme de l'entraînement et se dirigea vers le toit après le déjeuner, Max soupira en faisant la moue à son grand-frère qui sourit en lui soufflant un « bonne chance » avec leur sœur. Jace les rejoignit en donnant quelques conseils à son petit frère pour parfaire son entraînement,

\- Allez viens, je vais faire le déjeuner proposa Isabelle

Le duo fit un visage d'horreur envers leur sœur, Alec éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre.

\- Merci pour la confiance railla Isabelle

\- Je te rappelle que j'ai été empoisonné par ta soi-disant purée que tu as faite, c'était tellement infect que je suis resté au lit pendant quatre jours se défendit Jace

\- Ne t'en fais pas je lui ai appris la cuisine entre-temps rassura Alec en lui tapotant sur l'épaule

\- Ça me rassure sourit Jace

Il riait encore plus avant de retourner dans son bureau pour continuer de travailler, plus tard il fit craquer ses membres dans un bruit sinistre. Il soupira de fatigue et vit qu'il était déjà tard, il termina ce qu'il devait faire avant de partir vers le loft de son petit ami. Magnus était en train de regarder une de ses émissions préféré à la télévision en caressant son chat, il avait fait la rencontre du chat du sorcier il y a un moment. Le chat l'adorait surtout qu'Alec ramenait parfois des rats ou des souris en terme de goûter pour le petit chat, il vint le voir en restant debout. Il sortit une souris morte de sa veste et la tendit vers le petit chat qui renifla avant de partir avec son butin,

\- À croire que Président Miaou t'aime plus que moi bouda Magnus

\- On dirait que tu es jaloux que Président Miaou m'aime plus que toi gloussa Alec

\- Bien sûr c'est moi qui l'ait nourrit et l'ai recueillit espèce de petit ingrat se renfrogna Magnus

Alec s'assit sur ses genoux en l'embrassant dans le cou,

\- Alors est-ce que je pourrais être ton chat proposa Alec

\- Quel bonne idée, ainsi je pourrais te caresser partout susurra Magnus en lui agrippant les fesses

Il gémit légèrement avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, le sorcier retraça ses canines avec sa langue et explora sa bouche. Ils passèrent du temps ensemble avant de voyager dans un pays et de rentrer se coucher, Jace sourit en caressant sa rune de parabataï.

\- Quelque chose est arrivé à ta rune, Alec a des problèmes questionna Clary

\- Non, rien du tout juste que je ressens son bonheur et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux depuis qu'il est avec Magnus sourit Jace

\- Je vois, surtout qu'il est un dhampir souffla Clary

\- Il a toujours été un enfant heureux tu sais, il faisait des crises émotionnelles quand il se sentait inférieur à nous en se disant qu'il n'était pas assez bon pour nous raconta Jace

\- Et avec le clan questionna Clary

Une fois Izzy m'a raconté qu'un jour elle s'était faufilé chez eux pour voir si Alec était vraiment heureux, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvée Alec en train de se faire chatouiller par Lily avant qu'il soit bordé par elle et lui chante la berceuse de notre mère ce qui montre qu'il était heureux raconta Jace

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre cette histoire de mère vampire commenta Clary

\- Lily est celle qui a nourrit Alec depuis qu'il est bébé, en clair quand un bébé dhampir né il doit se faire nourrir par l'un de ses parents vampire pour survivre. Le sang de Lily est le seul dont Alec se nourrit enfin à part les poches de sang maintenant qu'il a rencontré Magnus qui est son calice, il va se nourrir sur lui expliqua Jace

Ils continuaient de faire des recherches dans les carnets de note de Valentin, quelques jours plus tard Alec organisa une autre réunion dans le monde obscur et il y avait un nouveau représentant loup-garou. Ce dernier n'aimait pas travailler avec Raphaël et Alec comme ils étaient des vampires,

\- Les vampires doivent rester dans un cercueil comme c'est des mort critiqua le loup-garou

\- Russell gronda Luke

\- Je suis peut-être à moitié vampire mais au moins j'assume ma part et je fais tout pour mon clan et pour mon institut et toi tu n'as pas assez de couille pour décider ce qui est bon pour ta meute rétorqua Alec

Il commença à gronder animalement et était à deux doigts de se transformer quand Magnus claqua des doigts pour l'en empêcher,

\- Monsieur Lightwood a raison en disant que tu n'as pas assez de couille, tu es prêt à l'attaquer pour montrer que tu as la plus grosse alors qu'on est en train de discuter de choses sérieuse concernant l'avenir de notre monde. Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre cela alors tu n'as pas ta place ici acclama Magnus d'un ton acide

Il grogna avant de se calmer doucement, Alec remercia son petit ami du regard. Après la réunion Raphaël vint enlacer son frère de cœur dans les bras,

\- Comment va Lily demanda Alec

\- Toujours pareil, tu la connais en ce moment elle est en train de refaire la décoration du hall répondit Raphaël

\- Je vois, de toutes façons je viendrais dans quelques temps sourit Alec

\- Je n'en doute pas sourit Raphaël en lui tapotant sur l'épaule

Il lui sourit avant de le voir partir, Magnus resta à ses côtés et l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- Tu viens avec moi ou tu as encore du travail à faire demanda Magnus

\- Je viens avec toi, demain je ferrai un rapport à l'enclave de ce qu'il s'est passé à la réunion répondit Alec

Ils se rendirent au loft de Magnus, ils mangèrent dans un restaurant avant de retourner au loft. Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils étaient à la recherche du miroir mortel, aucun indice ne pouvait le retrouver ce qui frustra énormément Jace. Clary essaya de l'apaiser, elle retourna vers les recherches dans les livres avant de regarder la statue de l'ange Raziel. Elle regarda vers les pieds de l'ange Raziel,

\- Attends une minute, mais bien sûr s'exclama Clary

\- Quoi donc demanda Jace

Elle partit dans le bureau d'Alec, elle ouvrit la porte et rougit devant la scène qu'elle avait devant elle. Magnus était en visite pour voir Alec, le directeur de l'institut était en train de chevaucher son petit ami sur sa chaise de bureau en l'embrassant. Elle remercia l'ange qu'ils étaient encore habillés, elle avala sa salive.

\- Désolée de déranger mais Alec je sais où est le miroir mortel déclara Clary

\- Où est ce qu'il pourrait être demanda Alec en se levant de son petit ami

Magnus soupira de frustration de ne plus sentir la chaleur de son petit ami prés de lui, il regarda la rousse un brin irriter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais demanda Alec

\- Je crois savoir pourquoi est-ce que personne ne sait où est le miroir mortel, en fait le miroir mortel n'a jamais quitté Idris lança Clary

\- Oui mais où demanda Jace en arrivant

\- Quand l'ange Raziel s'est révélé la première fois à Jonathan Shadowhunter, il tenait la coupe et l'épée n'est ce pas ? Il n'avait pas le miroir car il se tenait au dessus du lac expliqua Clary

\- Le miroir mortel est donc le lac Lynn, bien sûr ça explique les effets hallucinatoires conclus Jace

\- Il faut prévenir l'enclave sur ce sujet sourit Alec avec de l'espoir

\- Attends une minute Alexander, je viens de me souvenir d'un truc stoppa Magnus

Tous se tournaient vers lui,

\- Quoi donc interrogea Alec

\- Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre qu'à chaque fois que vous prévenez l'enclave, Valentin est au courant automatiquement commenta Magnus

Alec regarda son petit ami confus avant de réfléchir à son tour, il était sur le point de dire que c'était une coïncidence avant de comprendre ce que voulait dire le sorcier.

\- Tu as raison, à chaque fois qu'on prévient l'enclave Valentin est automatiquement au courant souligna Alec

Jace ferma la porte pour ne pas se faire entendre, il se tourna vers son frère.

\- Alec, tu réalises ce que tu dis. C'est le bannissement de soupçonner les membres du conseil décréta Jace

\- Je sais Jace mais réfléchis, quand nous étions en train de chercher le sorcier qui a envoûté Jocelyn c'était Hodge qui lui fournissait les informations puis quelqu'un lui a fournis les informations sur le miroir mortel alors que personne ne savait où il était car nous étions les seul à savoir c'est-à-dire moi, Magnus, Dot, toi, Clary, Isabelle avec Jocelyn. Ensuite j'ai prévenu l'enclave de l'emplacement du miroir, Valentin était présent ce moment-là conclu Alec

\- C'est vrai à réfléchir, quelqu'un parmi les membres du conseil est un membre du cercle. Il faut prévenir ma grand-mère déclara Jace

\- J'allais le faire au plus vite sourit Alec

Il informa la situation du miroir à Imogène qui était ravie mais n'était pas contente des soupçons d'Alec sur les membres du conseil,

\- Comprenez-moi madame l'inquisitrice mais réfléchissez un peu à tout ce que je viens de dire décréta Alec

\- Je comprends ce que vous dîtes monsieur Lightwood, j'avais des doutes aussi sur ce sujet. Je vais lancer un enquête discrètement pour savoir qui collabore avec Valentin, je vous tiendrai au courant sur l'avancé de cette enquête mais je peux dire que vos parents sont disculpé de cette enquête car ils pourront jamais faire une chose pareil déclara Imogène

\- Merci madame l'inquisitrice remercia Alec

\- Dîtes à Jace de venir me voir de temps en temps à l'occasion sourit Imogène

\- Je lui dirai sourit Alec

Elle hocha la tête avant de termina la visioconférence, il soupira longuement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il se leva après avoir terminé son travail, il salua sa sœur.

\- Tu pars à Dumort conclu Isabelle

\- Ma semaine commence aujourd'hui répondit Alec

\- Très bien allez à demain sourit Isabelle

Il la salua avant de rentrer à Dumort, il déposa ses affaires dans l'armoire du hall avant de partir dans sa chambre. Il déposa sa stèle et s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant de fatigue, il se leva de nouveau pour aller manger un bout et retourna dans sa chambre. Il se détendit sous sa douche et envoya un message à son petit ami qui ne pouvait pas le voir étant en voyage, il s'endormit épuisé par la journée. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se promena dans le couloir après avoir passé un moment chez Magnus, il croisa Simon ce qui le fit hausser un sourcil.

\- Tu es de retour ici glissa Alec

\- J'étais obligé parce que ma mère a découvert encore une fois que j'étais un vampire, elle m'a fait une scène. Alors j'ai préféré lui faire croire que j'étais mort pour lui faciliter la tâche, seul ma sœur est au courant de la situation et a gardé contact avec moi raconta Simon

\- Je suis désolé consola Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, je me suis déjà fait une raison mais au moins ma sœur me soutient et s'en fiche que je sois un vampire sourit Simon

\- Les sœurs soutiennent toujours leurs frères, je le sais parce que la mienne me soutient toujours déclara Alec

Il sourit devant les mots du dhampir, Lily sortit de sa chambre habillée d'une robe courte sexy avec un dos nu noire avec des talons vertigineux. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur turquoise, elle sourit en voyant son fils.

\- J'allais venir te voir pour choisir tes vêtements sourit Lily

\- Quelle fête demanda Alec

\- Il y a un Rave Party obscur au Pandémonium et tu ne dis pas non car tout le clan est invité déclara Lily

\- D'accord râla Alec

\- C'est une fête pour toutes les créatures obscurs, conclu Simon

\- C'est ça, et c'est très chouette cette rave sourit Lily

Il hocha la tête et suivit les deux dans la chambre d'Alec, Lily regarda le dressing de son fils avant de sortit un débardeur en cuir noir avec un zip et un pantalon en jeans noir slim déchiré au niveau des genoux.

\- Tu vas mettre ça pour ce soir sourit Lily

Il leva les yeux en l'air avant de se préparer, elle entra dans la salle de bain avec son matériel de teinture ce qui le fit soupirer. Elle teinta sa mèche en turquoise ce qui fit sortir ses yeux encore plus,

\- Te voilà très beau mon chéri gloussa Lily

Il sourit malgré tout en regardant son reflet, ils sortirent avant que Lily s'occupe un peu de Simon en lui proposant quelques vêtements. Ils se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol, Alec prit sa moto alors que Lily monta avec lui par derrière, ils se dirigeaient tous vers l'endroit où se tenait la rave Party. La musique résonnait dans la boîte de nuit, Lily tint la main d'Alec avant de l'entraîner dans un canapé où tout le clan était réuni. Raphaël haussa la tête en voyant son frère de cœur, Lily se tenait derrière Alec et avait les bras autour de son cou. Simon regarda autour de lui en voyant des corps se mouvoir sur la piste de danse, il tourna la tête vers Alec qui ne bougeait pas en restant dans les bras de Lily. Cette dernière était en train de mâcher du chewing-gum et faisait éclater sa bulle en caressant distraitement les cheveux de son fils, il envoya un message à Clary pour le prévenir de la fête. Clary informa la fratrie ce qui les fit décider de rejoindre leur frère à la fête, ils arrivaient et repérèrent facilement leur frère.

\- C'est Alec ça demanda Clary étonnée de voir le noiraud ainsi

Ils sourient à la rousse avant de rejoindre le clan, Raphaël eut un brin d'agacement en voyant Jace mais sourit à Isabelle.

\- Soyez les bienvenus souhaita Raphaël

\- Merci Raphaël, désolé de taper l'incruste s'excusa Isabelle

\- Ce n'est rien, profitez de la soirée sourit Raphaël

Une servante arriva et leur donna à chacun leur verre, Alec prit son verre et l'avala cul-sec.

\- Dis donc je ne savais pas que tu buvais le plasma constata Jace

Il haussa les épaules sous le regard amusé de sa mère, cette dernière l'enlaça pour le ramener encore plus vers elle. Les gens autour d'eux auraient pu croire qu'ils étaient en couple, Simon était en train de discuter avec Clary sur les derniers événements dans sa vie. Magnus arriva bientôt ce qui attira la foule, il trouva son amant ce qui le fit sourire et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Bonsoir, tout le monde salua Magnus

\- Magnus, je ne savais pas que tu allais venir ce soir conclu Lily

\- Tu sais très bien que je suis toujours un membre VIP de ce club sourit Magnus

Elle éclata de rire et laissa sa place au sorcier pour s'installer prés de son fils, Magnus refit le schéma que Lily.

\- À croire que Lily a gardée la place de Magnus au chaud rigola Isabelle

\- C'est un peu ça, je dissuadais quiconque d'approcher mon fils à part son excentricité de petit ami gloussa Lily

Ils passèrent presque toute la nuit quand il fut l'heure pour les vampires de rentrer, Alec salua sa fratrie.

\- Ça te dirait de venir dormir à Dumort proposa Alec

\- Avec joie, au moins je pourrais voir ta chambre accepta Magnus

Il était sur le point de faire un portail quand Alec l'empêcha pour l'amener vers sa moto démoniaque, il sourit encore plus en passant derrière son petit ami. Le dhampir démarra après s'être assuré que Lily rentre avec Raphaël, ils roulaient vers l'hôtel Dumort à moto. Le sorcier tira sur le zip de son amant et caressa son torse pendant qu'il conduisit, il mordilla son lobe d'oreille avant d'arriver rapidement à l'hôtel. Il gara sa moto sur son emplacement avant d'entraîner l'asiatique vers sa chambre, Magnus découvrit la chambre de son amant et resta bouche-bée.

\- J'adore ta chambre mon amour bien plus que celle de l'institut déclara Magnus

\- Tu n'as jamais vu ma chambre de l'institut souffla Alec assis sur son lit

\- Laisse-moi rêver gloussa Magnus en allant dans la salle de bain

Il était encore plus éblouit par la salle de bain, il fit la moue avant de sourire malicieusement. Il entra de nouveau dans la pièce et l'embrassa passionnément,

\- Rien que de regarder la salle de bain, cela me donne quelques idées pour quand nos jeux commenceront gloussa Magnus

Il rougissait devant les paroles de son amant, il sourit à son rougissement avant de l'embrasser et de le faire s'allonger. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, quelques jours plus tard Simon était en train de jouer sur son synthèse quand il reçut un message de sa sœur. Celle-ci était dans le hall de l'hôtel après qu'il lui ai donné son adresse au cas où elle aura besoin de lui, elle était habillée en vampire

\- Becca, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici demanda Simon

\- Eh bien c'est Halloween ce soir, en plus cet endroit est grandement glauque. C'est là que tous les vampires sont demanda Becca

\- Oui ils habitent ici et c'est très dangereux pour toi d'être là expliqua Simon

\- Pourquoi donc ? Attends je sais ils savent que je suis là et ils vont me charmer pour me sucer le sang conclu Becca

\- Non, le clan n'est pas comme ça parce que Raphaël est quelqu'un de très stricte sur ça répondit Simon

\- Raphaël demanda Becca en regardant partout

\- Le chef du clan répondit Simon

Elle prit la main de son frère,

\- Allez fais-moi voir ton cercueil proposa Becca

\- Je ne dors pas dans un cercueil mais dans un lit, tu sais ce qu'on voit à la télé est différent de la réalité commenta Simon

\- Par grave mais montre moi ta chambre alors s'il te plait, en plus tu seras là pour me protéger supplia Becca

\- D'accord mais ensuite on part immédiatement répondit Simon

Il lui fit visiter l'hôtel, ils étaient dans le couloir quand Raphaël apparut devant eux ce qui fit sursauter Becca.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que une terrestre se balade dans un endroit remplie de vampire questionna Raphaël

\- Je suis désolé Raphaël, c'est ma sœur et elle a insisté pour venir s'il te plait ne la blâme pas défendit Simon

\- C'est lui Raphaël Santiago dont tu m'as parlé, je croyais qu'il était plus stricte et plus grand mais en fait c'est un gamin de 15 ans constata Becca en regardant le vampire

\- J'ai 70 ans gamine répondit Raphaël

\- Eh j'ai 24 ans et plus vieux que toi donc c'est toi le gamin ici gronda Becca

\- Becca apaisa Simon

Raphaël haussa un sourcil en se faisant traiter de gamin par une fille alors qu'il est plus vieux que la jeune femme, il tressauta avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Eh bien la sœur mieux que le frère, Simon elle peut rester mais qu'elle ne se blesse pas. Je parlerai au clan de sa présence sourit Raphaël

Il hocha la tête en remerciant son chef et entraîna sa sœur dans sa chambre, il lui fit visiter la chambre. Elle marcha dans le couloir après que Simon lui ai proposé d'aller chercher à manger, elle entendit des notes de piano et suivit le son. Elle trouva Alec en train de jouer du piano, la musique était envoûtante et il s'arrêta de jouer et leva la tête pour la trouver.

\- Que fais-tu ici questionna Alec

\- Je te reconnais, tu étais avec Simon la dernière fois reconnu Becca

\- Tu dois être sa sœur déduisit Alec en se levant

Simon les trouva et souffla de soulagement qu'elle était avec Alec,

\- Becca, je te présente Alec présenta Simon

\- Lui aussi est un vampire demanda Becca

\- Je suis à moitié vampire, un dhampir. Il faut que j'y aille, s'excusa Alec

\- Passe le bonjour à Magnus salua Simon

Il lui fit signe de la main alors que sa sœur ne comprit pas de ce qu'il voulait dire, il lui expliqua le monde obscur.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la découverte de Max et la fureur d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	15. Chapter 14

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**HekateWitch1: Bon je pense que la punition est assez duré " Hachi libéra Hekate de sa prison" La prochaine fois que je te vois boire du chocolat tu retourne dans ce coffre compris XD Lily adore son gendre par contre ça va être un peu triste dans ce chapitre **

**Maia 0067: Becca fera son grand retour dans quelques chapitres pour plus tard par contre tristesse dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Hum tu vas me détester dans le prochain mais tu vas m'adorer dans le seizième chapitre car il y aura deux mères poules qui vont corriger Valentin d'être pris à leur bébé enfin tu vas voir et aussi un autre de tes idées dans le chapitre aussi **

**Piiya61: Oui dans ce chapitre**

**Alec Barton: Pour être vénère il va l'être dans ce chapitre X d'ailleurs tu viens me donner une idée "Hachi devient Dark Hachi avec des cornes et des une queue de diable alors que Satan écarquilla les yeux et Alec avait les yeux ronds" C'est sûr tu dois vraiment ma soeur **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 14, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 14**_

Alec était en train de parler avec Imogène pour l'enquête secrète qu'elle avait lancé depuis qu'Alec lui avait dit pour les informations que recevaient Valentin, elle avait pu faire tomber beaucoup de personne impliqué dans le cercle. Elle soupçonnait de plus en plus le consul Malachie d'être un membre du cercle car il se préoccupait plus de la recherche du miroir mortel que de Valentin, il lui assura que les recherches au sein de New-York continuaient. Magnus et les sorciers avaient dressé une barrière pour empêcher Valentin de s'échapper en faisant un portail quelconque, à part les Shadowhunter, Luke et sa meute ont trouvé bon nombre de cachette du cercle en les pistant par leur odeur. Le clan de New-York était remonté jusqu'à eux et les fées purent les capturer, lors de leur interrogatoire aucun d'eux ne savaient où étaient Valentin et Jonathan. Jonathan sous l'apparence de Sébastian brouillait les piste le concernant mais laissait les indices sur son père, au fond de lui il sentait qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix en suivant son père quand sa partie angélique repris le dessus sur sa conscience avant de que sa partie démoniaque le domine de nouveau. Valentin était de plus en plus obsédé par Alec, il voulait faire des expériences sur lui ayant vu sa force à l'œuvre. Il réalisa qu'Alec était le soldat parfait qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir, ayant les deux côtés qui étaient en parfaite harmonie dans son corps au contraire de Jonathan dont la partie démoniaque dominait sur sa conscience. Malachie lui donna tous les renseignements qu'il pouvait sur Alec, il réfléchit sur un plan pour le capturer en se servant de son point faible. Au même moment Alec était en train de réfléchir à un moyen pour attirer Valentin dans un piège, Jace et Clary faisaient des recherches dans le carnet de note de Valentin pour découvrir un lieu où il pourrait se cacher. Le blond voulait au départ brûler le carnet ayant découvert des notes le concernant en sachant qu'il était une expérience pour le vieil homme, il était furieux que ce dernier est berné sa mère pour lui donner du sang d'Ithuriel et qu'il avait assassiné son père.

\- Jace appela Clary

\- À cause de lui, je ne connais pas mes parents bordel j'ai envie de lui trancher la tête fulmina Jace

\- Ça ne sert à rien que tu t'es énerves, tes parents étaient des victimes comme tout le monde. Ils ont fait le mauvais choix c'est tout, je sais ce que ça te fait apaisa Clary

\- Tu as raison souffla Jace

\- Allez viens on va manger un morceau et dire à Alec ce qu'on sait proposa Clary

\- Pour le moment on va attendre pour Alec gloussa Jace

Elle le regarda sceptique, il sourit encore plus.

\- Il est avec Magnus révéla Jace

\- Oh compris Clary

Alec était en compagnie de Magnus et ils étaient en train de s'embrasser dans le bureau, le sorcier était allongé sur son amant entre ses jambes. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, il fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou. Il gémit en caressant le dos de son petit ami en glissant sa main sous sa chemise, Magnus revint l'embrasser en traçant sa langue sur ses canines qui se dévoilèrent. Il suçota sa langue ce qui le fit gémir, il ronronna presque dans sa gorge en mordillant sa peau dans sa gorge. Alec haleta de plaisir et embrassa dans le cou de son amant, la porte toqua ce qui les frustra tous les deux. Le dhampir se redressa avec son petit ami, il se calma et invita la personne à entrer. Jace et Clary entraient dans la pièce, la rousse était gênée alors que le blond avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Magnus embrassa son petit ami et le laissa faire son travail en allant vers son loft par portail, le duo expliqua ce qu'ils avaient tirés des carnets de note de Valentin. Alec les écouta et réfléchit sur la question avant de soupirer, il déclara d'attendre les conclusions d'Imogène sur l'enquête sur les potentiels membres du cercle. Ils allaient manger, Isabelle était en train d'apprendre à Max comment trouver une personne via la rune de traçage en utilisant des œufs de pigeon. Il lui avoua vouloir être rapidement sur le terrain ce qui ne plut pas à la jeune femme, elle donna des exercices à son petit frère avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son frère. Le dhampir était en train de parler avec sa mère vampire au sujet d'une mission qu'elle venait d'effectuer pour Raphaël quand sa sœur déboula dans son bureau, il la salua en lui promettant de la retrouver ce soir. Isabelle ferma la porte du bureau et la fenêtre pour être seul avec son frère, il se leva pour lui faire face en lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Elle lui questionna au sujet des prochaines missions de Max, il répondit positivement à la question. Elle exprima son mécontentement, que leur frère était très jeune pour aller sur le terrain, elle ne voulait pas voir son petit frère mourir sur le terrain par un démon.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais Max est un Shadowhunter maintenant, il a eu sa rune. De plus nous ne pouvons pas éternellement repousser le moment, papa et maman attendent ses progrès sur le terrain comme Jace, toi et moi quand on avait son âge rassura Alec

\- Je sais mais j'ai peur pour lui avoua Isabelle

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans ses cheveux, elle respira l'odeur de son grand-frère qui la calma immédiatement. Son odeur était bizarre, il sentait la fraîcheur de la menthe et la vanille. Elle comprit que cela devait être sa part vampire,

\- Ça va mieux demanda Alec

\- Oui, je retourne voir Max pour voir s'il a finis son exercice que je lui avais demandé sourit Isabelle

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur le front, elle sortit de son bureau et croisa Sébastian qui sortait de l'une des chambres.

\- Salut, tu sors faire un rapport à ton frère questionna Sébastian

\- Non, je viens juste discuter avec lui sur un sujet de famille répondit Isabelle

\- Tu vas voir Max déduisit Sébastian

\- Oui, d'ailleurs c'est l'heure de son entraînement gloussa Isabelle

\- Si ça te gêne pas, je voudrais bien me joindre à vous proposa Sébastian

\- Avec joie accepta Isabelle

Ils se rendirent sur le toit pour voir Max, ils l'entraînaient dans la salle. Alec termina ce qu'il avait à faire avant de partir pour l'hôtel Dumort, il arriva et se débarrassa de ses armes. Il salua les membres du clan qui lui sourient en dégustant leur verre de sang, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il prit sa douche avant de ressortir avec une serviette entourée sur ses reins, il entendit des mouvements d'airs. Il se changea sans laisser tomber la serviette par terre, il se retourna pour voir Lily sur son lit en fumant sa cigarette,

\- Dire que tu étais moins pudique étant enfant soupira Lily nostalgique

\- Je suis grand maintenant rougit Alec

Elle fit la moue enfantine ce qui le fit rouler des yeux, il monta sur son lit et posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère qui caressa les cheveux de son fils.

\- Alors quoi de neuf dans ton couple interrogea Lily

\- Ça va très bien, j'ai rebut le sang de Magnus avoua Alec

\- Je vois, mais méfis-toi quand même Alec. Tu peux boire son sang mais il faut un arrêt tant que tu n'as pas encore fait de lui ton calice conseilla Lily

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Elle fuma sa cigarette, le dhampir plissa légèrement son nez devant la fumée de la cigarette du vampire. Il était habitué à l'odeur de la cigarette de Lily, il avait essayé secrètement de fumer ce qui ne lui avait pas plût en trouvant que le goût était horrible.

\- Izzy ne veut pas que Max aille en mission lâcha Alec

\- C'est vrai qu'il a l'âge d'aller en mission après sa première rune, ça me fait penser quand c'était ton tour. Raphaël avait envoyé secrètement deux membre du clan pour te surveiller tellement qu'il était inquiet pour toi raconta Lily

\- Ah bon, je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi est-ce que j'avais la sensation d'être suivit commenta Alec

\- Juste pour ta sécurité mais il a arrêté de te faire suivre quand tu as eu 14 ans révéla Lily en lui pinçant le nez gentiment

Il grimaça en faisant la moue ce qui la fit sourire, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne t'ai dis pas la nouvelle, Simon sort avec un loup-garou du nom de Maia dévoila Lily

\- Sérieux au moins les liens entre la meute et le clan vont enfin se stopper souffla Alec

\- Il y a toujours des tensions mais tu sais les mœurs ne changent pas du jour au lendemain décréta Lily

Il ferma les yeux en hochant la tête, elle termina sa cigarette avant de tendre le poignet à son fils. Il prit son poignet et lécha la veine et planta ses canines dans son poignet, elle cria de plaisir et de douleur. Valentin avait l'épée mortelle attachée dans son dos, Jonathan arriva dans le local où il se cachait. Il vit son père contrarié,

\- Que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois contrarié interrogea Jonathan en s'asseyant sur une chaise

\- Eh bien je viens d'apprendre par l'un de mes informateurs que l'inquisitrice Herondale est en train d'enquêter sur les potentiels membres du cercle qui se cache au sein du conseil s'enragea Valentin

\- Pourquoi ne pas la faire assassiner proposa Jonathan

\- J'y ai songé mais les choses sont trop direct si nous le faisons, Jace fera tout pour venger son assassinat songea Valentin

Son fils contracta légèrement sa mâchoire en entendant le nom de l'autre blond, il ne fit rien paraître avant de se lever en prétextant devoir retourner à l'institut. Il retourna vers son appartement, il fit du thé pour lui avant de mettre ses mains sur le feu. Le feu lui brûla la main ce qui le fit sourire sadiquement, il retira sa main et passa sa stèle sur sa rune de guérison. Il prit le thé avant de retourner à l'institut, il vit tout le petit groupe en train de faire une réunion autour d'un plan de la ville.

\- Que se passe-t-il interrogea Jonathan sous la peau de Sébastian

\- Nous sommes à la recherche de Jonathan Morgenstern répondit Clary

\- Nous pensions que si nous l'attrapons, ainsi nous pourrions remonter jusqu'à Valentin renchérit Isabelle

\- Vous avez des pistes questionna Jonathan en se crispant légèrement

\- Pas pour le moment comme nous ne pouvons pas le pister par la rune de traçage répondit Jace en se penchant vers le plan de la ville

Clary regarda le plan avant de voir une rune apparaître devant elle sans que personne ne la voit, elle haleta doucement avant de relever la tête. Sébastian leva la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Max qui voulait manger quelque chose remarqua les fleurs qui se fanaient derrière le jeune homme. Il fronça les sourcils avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Clary, il chercha la boîte de Jocelyn en hommage à Jonathan. Il fouilla dans les tiroirs de la rousse avant de tomber sur ses sous-vêtements, il regarda les sous-vêtements avant de tomber sur le carnet intime de Clary ce qui le rendit sceptique.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais les filles qui cachent leurs journal intimes dans leurs tiroirs à sous-vêtements alors qu'on sait que c'est la première chose qu'on pense nous les petits frères ricana Max

Il fouilla avant de tomber sur la boîte de Jonathan, il l'ouvrit et vida son contenu pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il sourit et remit la boîte dans un coin, Sébastian fouilla dans le bureau d'Alec à la recherche d'un indice pour découvrir où il cachait les informations sur le miroir mortel. La porte s'ouvrit ce qui le fit se redresser de sa position, il vit Max qui ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Max, justement je cherchais quelque chose dans le bureau d'Alec donc tu pourrais m'aider sourit Sébastian

\- Arrête ton char, je sais que c'est toi Jonathan accusa Max

\- Moi être Jonathan ? Bien sûr que non Max sourit Jonathan en se crispant

\- Je t'ai trouvé grâce à ça dévoila Max en montrant les mèches de bébé de Jonathan

\- Izzy t'a bien appris on dirait cracha Jonathan

Max lui lança une dague, il attrapa et le prit avant de donner un violent coup dans la tête de Max. Le jeune garçon s'évanouis par terre avec la tête qui saignait, il cacha le corps avant de sortit et trouva Clary qui venait dans sa direction.

\- Oh salut Clary, alors vous avez trouvé un moyen de trouver Jonathan questionna Sébastian

\- Non, pas pour l'instant. Alec est dans son bureau demanda Clary

\- Non, dis ça te dirait un dîner proposa Sébastian

\- Je suis désolée en ce moment les relations amoureuse sont devenu trop compliquées pour moi refusa Clary

\- Vraiment dommage soupira Sébastian dramatique

La rousse rigola avant de le suivre, plus tard il rentra de nouveau dans le bureau d'Alec pour chercher le corps de Max. Il ne le trouve pas là où il avait laissé ce qui le fit paniquer, il ressortit vitement. Isabelle retourna dans sa chambre et trouva des traces de sang par terre, elle les suivit et vit le corps de Max par terre dans sa chambre.

\- MAX, AIDEZ-MOI cria Isabelle en le prenant dans ses bras

Un chasseur d'ombre entra et l'aida à amener son petit frère dans l'infirmerie, Jace et Alec déboulèrent dans la salle inquiet. Le dhampir serra sa sœur en la réconfortant,

\- J'ai contacté nos parents et ils arrivent très vite, que s'est-il passé demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé dans ma chambre avec la blessure à la tête répondit Isabelle encore taché du sang de son petit frère

\- Il va en sortir rassura Jace en le prenant dans ses bras

Maryse et Robert déboulèrent à leurs tours dans la pièce, Maryse avait les larmes sur les joues inquiètes de la santé de son dernier né. Robert la tint en essayant de la rassurer que cela pourrait aller avec leur jeune fils, Alec n'en pouvant plus se dirigea vers le loft de son petit ami. Il toqua à la porte frénétiquement, Magnus l'ouvrit en souriant avant de se figer devant les yeux rouges de son amant.

\- Alexander s'inquiéta Magnus

\- C'est Max, s'il te plait aide-le supplia Alec en pleurs

Il tomba dans ses bras en pleurs, il le consola avant de faire un portail pour aller directement dans l'institut. Le sorcier entra dans la chambre du plus jeune de la fratrie, la famille était inquiète au sujet du plus jeune. L'asiatique ressortit de la pièce épuisé d'avoir essayé de sauver Max, Alec se précipita sur lui.

\- Écoute j'ai fait tout mon possible pour le soigner mais je suis complètement assèche au niveau de ma magie s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien tu as fait tout ton possible remercia Alec

Il le serra dans ses bras, un médecin sortit de la pièce. Ses parents se levèrent de leur chaise,

\- Docteur, comment va-t-il demanda Maryse inquiète

\- Malheureusement on a fait tout notre possible, je suis désolé s'excusa le médecin

Isabelle s'est évanouis sous le choc dans les bras de Jace qui retenait ses larmes, Maryse s'est mise à pleurer dans les bras de son mari qui la soutint. Alec laissa ses larmes couler quand il réalisa qu'il y avait un moyen pour sauver son frère,

\- Il y a un moyen pour le sauver déclara Alec en regardant ses parents

\- Alexander, non je suis désolé mais tu ne peux pas faire ça décréta Magnus

Maryse regarda son fils qui le regarda les yeux rouges, elle comprit la solution de son fils.

\- Je vais transformer Max en vampire ainsi il vivra déclara Alec

\- Non, Alec je sais que tu veux qu'il vive mais je ne crois pas qu'il aimerait être un vampire pleura Maryse

\- C'est la solution maman, je t'en prie je ne veux pas que mon petit frère parte s'il te plait laisse-moi le faire supplia Alec en tombant dans les bras de sa mère

Elle la serra dans les bras en pleures en serrant son fils dans ses bras, Alec s'agrippa à elle. Robert s'occupa de Jace et d'Isabelle alors que Magnus aidait Alec qui faisait une crise émotionnelle, plus tard la famille entra dans la chambre et regarda le corps du plus jeune de la famille. Maryse embrassa le front de son jeune fils en versant ses larmes, Alec s'approcha et l'embrassa aussi en lui demandant pardon. Ils ressortirent quand Clary vint les voir les yeux rouges aussi ayant entendu la nouvelle,

\- Je crois que vous devez venir voir ça proposa Clary

Ils suivirent la rousse dans la salle de surveillance et regardèrent les images, ils virent les derniers instants de Max.

\- Max a dû trouver Jonathan déduisit Alec

\- C'est exact et il est dans l'institut révéla Clary

\- Trouvez-le toi et Jace ordonna Alec

Le duo hocha la tête et se mit à la quête de démasquer Jonathan, Alec se dirigea dans sa chambre suivit de son amant. Il ferma la porte et regarda le dhampir qui prenait la tête dans ses mains,

\- Je suis un mauvais frère, je n'ai pas pu sauver mon petit frère. Je ne mérite pas de vivre, j'aurai aimé que l'ange Raziel me prenne à sa place se lamenta Alec en pleure

\- Alexander, calme-toi. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir ainsi, la faute est à Jonathan qui a prit la vie de Max parce qu'il a découvert qui il est. Je te rassure que ton frère n'aurait pas aimé que tu agisses ainsi consola Magnus en prenant son visage en essuyant ses larmes

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa chastement, le baiser se transforma en langoureux. Magnus le fit s'allonger sur le lit en continuant de l'embrasser, Alec caressa le corps de son amant sous son t-shirt. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et le marqua de plusieurs suçons, il lui enleva son t-shirt et fit glisser ses lèvres sur son torse. Le dhampir fit apparaître ses canines, il embrassa son amant encore une fois. Il descendit vers son ventre et mordilla sa peau, il déboucla sa ceinture et prit son érection en bouche. Il le prit en bouche, il glissa sa langue sur tout le long du gland. Il renfloua un reflexe de renvoi et le prit dans sa gorge, il lui massa ses testicules. Il relâcha son érection et revint l'embrasser en le masturbant, il gémissait de plaisir en l'agrippant. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et souffla dans sa gorge, Magnus mit en évidence son cou. Il plongea ses canines dans son cou pour boire son sang, le sorcier poussa un râle de douleur et de plaisir sous le venin de son amant. Il le masturba encore plus, Alec retira ses canines,

\- S'il…te…plait…fais-moi…l'amour supplia Alec le sang coulant sur son menton

\- Non, je ne veux pas profiter de ta faiblesse en ce moment, je suis juste en train de te faire oublier ta peine légèrement mais je ne veux pas que notre première fois soit comme ça souffla Magnus

Il gémit de jouissance en léchant le sang dans son cou, il se déversa dans les mains de son amant. Il pleura doucement dans ses bras, il s'endormit un moment dans ses bras épuisé mentalement. Jonathan était sur le point de partir quand Clary l'interpella, elle avait empruntée de l'électrum du fouet d'Isabelle.

\- Je voulais juste que tu touches la pierre s'il te plait avec la découverte que Jonathan est ici, on vérifie tout le monde expliqua Clary

\- Pas de problème sourit Sébastian en prenant la pierre

Elle hocha la tête avant de le laisser partir, Isabelle vint le voir les yeux rouges et bouffis à force de pleurer.

\- Ça va aller s'inquiéta Clary

\- Oui, des nouvelles de ton côté demanda Isabelle

Elle était sur le point de répondre et sentit de la chair brûlé, elle regarda la pierre et comprit la situation.

\- ARRÊTE TOI stoppa Clary

Jonathan se retourna et balança une dague sur elle, elle put éviter et enclencha l'alarme. Jace et Alec arrivaient pour le voir s'enfuir,

\- Il faut l'attraper ce salopard insulta Alec

\- J'ai une idée, Jace j'aurai besoin de toi demanda Clary

Il hocha la tête et suivit la rousse, ils localisèrent ensemble le traître. Il avait rejoins Valentin maintenant que sa couverture était grillée,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant questionna Jonathan

\- Les distraire avant de partir pour Idris et rassembler mon armée sourit Valentin en traversant un cimetière

Il transforma beaucoup de personne en damnés, Alec et les autres les suivirent dans une ancienne église et se séparèrent. Il se servit de ses facultés de vampire et tira vers le mur en révélant des damnés, Jace était sur le point de l'aider quand Jonathan l'attaqua par derrière et le ramena vers le pont. Le dhampir se débarrassa de bon nombre des damnés en leurs arrachant la gorge tout en utilisant sa vitesse vampirique, les filles arrivèrent et virent le carnage par terre et le sang dégoulinant de la bouche d'Alec.

\- Bordel ce que j'ai horreur de faire ça railla Alec en essuyant le sang

Il cracha le sang de sa bouche,

\- Où est Jace demanda Clary

\- Il est avec Jonathan là-haut, il faut faire vite mais il y a encore des damnés ici. Allez-y je m'en occupe proposa Alec

\- Je vais rester avec toi décréta Clary

Isabelle haussa la tête et alla sauver son frère, Jonathan était en train de se battre avec Jace. Il se servait des chaînes pour l'étrangler,

\- Il n'y a qu'un Jonathan dans ce monde et c'est moi pas toi cracha Jonathan d'un ton meurtrier

Il y eu un claquement de fouet dans son dos, il se retourna et vit Isabelle avec son fouet furieuse.

\- COMMENT J'AI PU ME LAISSER BERNER PAR TOI, TU AS TUER MON FRÈRE cria Isabelle en lui donnant des coups de fouet

\- Max était au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit ricana Jonathan en attrapant son fouet

Il l'attira vers lui, elle résista en tirant son fouet pour le faire tomber. Clary vint en renfort vers eux, elle se jeta vers son frère et le poignardant à l'épaule. Il la repoussa brutalement ce qui la fit étaler par terre, Alec arriva en usant de sa vitesse vampirique. Son visage était dur en révélant ses canines, il rugit d'un grondement animal.

\- Te voilà l'hybride, mon père est fasciné par toi car tu représentes le guerrier parfait pour lui ayant du sang démoniaque et du sang angélique dans tes veines rétorqua Jonathan

\- Ton père te rejoindra en enfer après que je lui aurai arraché la gorge comme toi après avoir assassiné mon petit frère espèce de connard insulta Alec

Il essaya de se défendre quand le dhampir l'attrapa et le mordit à la gorge, il serra les dents quand il arracha un morceau de sa chair. Il le repoussa en lui donnant un coup de genou, il ne vit pas la lame de Jace qui le transperça en plein poitrine. Il cracha du sang et regarda Jace qui avait une expression meurtrière,

\- Mon nom est Jace Herondale, pas Jonathan enfoiré dit Jace en retirant brusquement son épée de son corps

Il le jeta dans le fleuve, son corps se mit à dériver dans l'eau. Ils regardaient le corps dériver,

\- Tu es vengé petit frère déclara Isabelle

Alec la prit dans ses bras tout en continuant de regarder le fleuve, ils rentraient tous à l'institut à part Alec qui rentra à Dumort. Lily vint le voir et le prit dans ses bras ayant entendu les nouvelles,

\- Va prendre ton bain et je viens m'occuper de toi d'accord proposa Lily

Il hocha la tête et prit son bain en retirant le sang qu'il avait sur lui, il ressortit et mit un jogging sur lui avant de s'allonger recroquevillé sur lui-même. Lily entra dans sa chambre et monta sur son lit, Alec mit sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère et pleura tout son soûl.

\- Pleure autant que tu veux mon chéri, je suis là consola Lily

Elle pleurait des larmes de sang sur son visage à la tristesse de son fils, Raphaël entra dans la chambre et elle leva la tête vers lui. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère, ce qui le calma.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mauvais pressentiment de Magnus et l'enlèvement d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Sa lancée va continuer dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Tu vas me pardonner dans le prochain chapitre en plus avec l'une de tes idées **

**Alec Barton: "Satan continue de ruminer contre ses deux filles qui ont basculé du côté obscur " Vaux mieux avoir des fils au moins je serai heureux " Alec et Hachi se tournaient vers lui avec la musique de l'exorciste derrière" Tu as dis quelque chose"Satan transpira de terreur en les voyants" je n'ai rien dit XD la vengeance des deux mères dans le prochain chapitre **

**HekateWitch1: Que veux-tu dire par là " Hachi le menaça avec la boîte" Tu sais que je peux te remette à l'intérieur tu sais XD Je te promets que le prochain fics que je ne vais pas le faire tuer**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 15, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 15**_

Alec essuya ses larmes en regardant la photo de lui et de sa fratrie avec Max dans les bras en riant, une semaine était passée depuis la mort de Max. Il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir sauvé son petit frère en le transformant en vampire, mais Lily et Maryse l'avaient rassuré que le plus jeune de la fratrie n'aurait pas accepté sa condition de vampire. De plus il serait resté éternellement à ses 10 ans, ils avaient organisé son enterrement. Maryse avait pleuré durant toute la procession dans les bras de Robert qui retenait à peine ses larmes, Isabelle était en pleures dans les bras de Jace. Imogène avait pris par la suite son petit-fils dans ses bras en sachant que la famille Lightwood était sa famille adoptive en plus ils avaient le même sang ayant le même ancêtre, Jace avait craqué dans les bras de sa grand-mère qui le consola. Alec avait tenu ses larmes durant la cérémonie de deuil de son petit frère avec son petit ami à ses côtés, les chasseurs d'ombres d'Idris virent pour la première fois les représentants des loups-garous, des sorciers, des vampires ainsi que les fées étaient présent pour assister à la cérémonie de deuil. Ils étaient venus pour soutenir Alec dans cette terrible épreuve, après la cérémonie Magnus fut obligé de donner une potion de sommeil à Maryse et Isabelle pour les faire se calmer car elles étaient inconsolable. Le dhampir à peine rentrer était sur son lit en contemplant la photo de son petit frère, le sorcier entra dans la chambre et le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front. Il s'endormit épuisé par la journée, plus tard Isabelle avait changé de chambre en refusant de retourner dans l'ancienne là où son petit frère avait trouvé la mort. Jace se jeta à corps perdu dans les recherches pour retrouver Valentin avec Clary, Alec bougea aussi les choses de son côté en se confrontant avec les membres du conseil. Beaucoup d'entre-deux étaient scandalisés devant l'accusation du dhampir, celui-ci était furieux et les avait accusés d'être complices avec Valentin. Certains furent reconnus coupable, et d'autres jouèrent la carte de la victime. Il posa la photo quand Magnus entra dans la chambre,

\- Il n'aurait pas aimé de voir son grand-frère être malheureux déclara Magnus

\- Je sais mais il me manque tellement renifla Alec

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe,

\- Je sais qu'il te manque consola Magnus

\- Comment as-tu fait pour surmonter la mort de Ragnor questionna Alec

\- Je ne l'ai jamais surmonté en fait je sais qu'il n'aurait pas approuvé que je pleure sur son corps, il aurait aimé que je reste tel que je suis sourit Magnus en pensant à son vieil ami

Il rigola légèrement, il refugia sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Celui-ci l'embrassa sur la tempe et le serra très fort dans ses bras, ils restaient un moment avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Le lendemain Alec se rendit à l'institut, il salua tout le monde avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Il trouva sa mère en train de traiter les dossiers à sa place, il s'appuya en la regardant un moment. Il voyait sa mère si vulnérable à cet instant, elle avait pris de l'âge en un seul coup depuis la mort de Max. Elle s'était jetée aussi dans le travail à la recherche de Valentin et son père était retourné à Idris pour rejoindre la force pour traquer Valentin, il entra dans le bureau en toquant. Elle leva la tête en souriant faiblement à son fils, elle se leva en lui laissant la place et l'embrassa sur le front. Il lui lança un regard inquiet dont elle le rassura avant de le laisser à son travail, il vérifia le travail de sa mère et soupira avant de commencer. Maryse alla au niveau de la sécurité, elle regarda les différentes signatures démoniaques en envoyant des équipes pour tuer les démons apparut sur les écrans. Jace était en train de frapper le sac de boxe avec férocité en pensant que c'était Valentin, il s'enragea encore plus et donna un coup violent au sac. Alec sentit la rage de son parabataï et ferma les yeux en envoyant des vagues de calme dans son lien pour le faire se calmer, il avala sa salive et se dirigea vers le toit. Le noiraud sentit de plus en plus la tristesse de son parabataï et alla le rejoindre, le blond se tourna vers lui avec les larmes aux joues. Il le prit dans ses bras en lui frottant le dos, il savait que Jace ne pouvait craquer qu'en sa présence. Il le serra avant de le relâcher, il le remercia à demi-mot avant qu'ils retournent à l'intérieur. Le dhampir retourna à son travail et termina les dossiers et vérifia les e-mails vers l'enclave, il lut le message d'Imogène qui le tenait informé de l'enquête au sein de l'enclave. Elle montra son soupçon vers Malachie qui s'efforçait de mettre fin à l'enquête malgré l'aval de tout le monde, il pensa la même chose. Il soupira longuement quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte, il fit entrer la personne qui était sa mère qui apportait un plateau de nourriture pour lui.

\- Alors tout va bien demanda Maryse

\- Ça va, j'allais justement venir manger un bout sourit Alec

\- Je sais c'est pour ça que je fais un sandwich pour toi décréta Maryse

Il prit le sandwich et le mangea pendant que Maryse regarda la tablette, elle lisait les rapports de l'enclave. Il termina son sandwich,

\- Maman interpella Alec

\- Oui demanda Maryse

\- Est-ce que tu m'en aurais en voulu si j'avais transformé Max en vampire questionna Alec

Elle soupira discrètement en regardant son aîné, elle le regarda dans les yeux.

\- En toute franchise oui, je t'en aurai voulu d'avoir transformé ton frère en vampire, j'aurai aimé moi aussi par tous les moyens que ton frère vive encore mais l'ange Raziel a décidé autrement répondit Maryse

Il baissa la tête en refusant de regarder sa mère, elle lui releva le menton en le regardant avec amour.

\- Je sais aussi que ce n'aurai pas été la vie que Max aurait voulu avoir, être coincé éternellement dans ses 10 ans, cesse de te culpabiliser sur ça mon chéri rassura Maryse

Il hocha la tête devant les mots réconfortant de sa mère, elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de retourner dans la salle des opérations. Pendant ce temps Valentin était en train d'injecter du sang d'ange dans un vampire qu'il avait capturé, il prit sa stèle et dessina une rune sur sa peau. Le vampire cria de douleur avant d'être réduit en cendre, il tiqua furieux en voyant l'échec. Malachie entra dans la salle pour voir la poussière par terre,

\- Encore un échec, comment ça se fait que le fils Lightwood a pu réussir à combiner ses deux pouvoirs à la fois angélique et démoniaque s'assagit Valentin

\- D'après les rumeurs un vampire aurait mordu Maryse lorsqu'elle était enceinte de six mois en voulant la transformer, elle a pu échapper à la transformation mais le venin est partit dans le placenta de ce fait son fils est né à moitié vampire. De plus il fut nourrit par le sang de vampire par un vampire du clan de New-York révéla Malachie

\- Ainsi donc conclu Valentin

\- C'est vrai que le fils Lightwood représente une menace pour nous comme il est un hydride bien plus puissant que nous commenta Malachie

\- Au contraire il représente le guerrier parfait pour moi, le mélange démoniaque et angélique déclara Valentin

Le consul regarda son chef avec les yeux confus, il se tourna vers lui.

\- Arrange-toi pour le capturer ainsi je pourrai l'avoir sous la main et découvrir tous ses pouvoirs ordonna Valentin

\- Entendu répondit Malachie

Il rentra à Idris et se rendit dans son bureau, il réfléchit à un moyen de faire venir Alec au sein d'Idris sans rien dévoiler. L'inquisitrice entra dans son bureau pour le faire signer une autorisation pour un transfert, il le signa avant d'avoir une idée en le lisant.

\- Dîtes-moi Imogène, est-ce que vous avez vu votre petit-fils récemment demanda Malachie

\- Non, en ce moment il traque Valentin. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me demandez de ses nouvelles questionna Imogène

\- Je vois, je voudrais qu'il vienne à Idris pour l'interroger sur certains points concernant Valentin en plus de son parabataï qui est le directeur de l'institut décréta Malachie

\- Je comprends, je lui enverrai un message de feu pour le prévenir de votre demande répondit Imogène

Il hocha la tête en la remerciant, il mit en œuvre son plan pour capturer Alec pour Valentin. Il lui envoya un message de feu pour son plan, il était fier d'avoir Alec sous la main.

\- Enfin, j'aurai cet hybride sous la main et je vais l'étudier pour savoir son secret pour harmonier les deux sangs sourit Valentin avec ses yeux fous

Il injecta de nouveau du sang d'ange dans le corps d'un vampire, il attendit plusieurs jours avant de mettre la rune angélique. Son expérience cria de douleur avant s'évanouir, la rune devint une marque noire sur la peau du vampire. Il fit un tic avec sa bouche avant d'attendre, le vampire fut réduit en cendre après une longue agonie. Entre-temps Alec se réveilla dans les bras de Magnus, il fit craquer ses bras avant de se lever pour prendre sa douche. Le sorcier se tourna avant de remarquer l'absence de son amant dans le lit, il se leva et claqua des doigts pour faire le petit déjeuner et claqua des doigts à nouveau pour faire son lit. Il fit un mouvement de la main pour se rafraîchir et se maquiller, Alec sortit de la chambre avec le shampoing de Magnus dans les mains. Il l'embrassa amoureusement,

\- Bonjour salua Alec

\- Bonjour, je t'ai fait le petit déjeuner et du café avant que tu partes pour l'institut salua Magnus

\- Merci remercia Alec en respirant son shampoing

\- Un problème avec mon shampoing demanda Magnus

\- Non, j'aime l'odeur. C'est quoi comme odeur questionna Alec

\- C'est du bois de santal répondit Magnus

\- Tu pourrais m'en invoquer un s'il te plait proposa Alec

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour le composer mais qu'est-ce que j'aurai comme récompense à ce petit échange questionna Magnus en l'attirant vers lui

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te fera plaisir sourit Alec en plaçant ses bras autour de son cou

\- Quelques baisers peut-être ou bien une journée avec moi proposa Magnus

\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour ça gloussa Alec

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, ils prirent le petit déjeuner. Alec était sur le point de s'en aller quand Magnus le plaqua contre le mur du hall pour l'embrasser, il était en train de faire un suçon dans le cou de son amant ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir.

\- Hum…Magnus…je…ah…je…vais…être…je…hum…en…l'institut…retard gémit Alec en se perdant dans ses mots avec les lèvres de Magnus dans son cou

\- J'ai plus besoin de toi qu'eux en plus ta mère est là pour te remplacer non susurra Magnus

Il essaya de parler mais les lèvres de Magnus frôlèrent une zone érogène dans son cou ce qui le fit gémir, ses canines firent leur apparitions sous l'excitation. Le sorcier malgré lui s'arracha du cou de son petit ami pour le laisser partir,

\- Je te vois ce soir gloussa Magnus

\- Hum, je vais à Dumort pour passer du temps avec Lily mais j'essayerai de passer ici pour passer du temps avec toi répondit Alec

\- Allez file avant que je te séquestre et je mette un canard pour empêcher ton parabataï de venir te chercher sourit Magnus

Il rigola avant de l'embrasser encore une fois, il mit ses lunettes sur ses yeux avant de sortir.

\- Hé Yeux bleu interpella Magnus

\- Oui demanda Alec

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Yeux d'or répondit Alec

Il gloussa avant de le regarder partir, il sourit avant d'arrêter de sourire ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Alec se dirigea vers l'institut et entra dans la salle d'opération pour voir Jace vérifier les signatures démoniaques,

\- Alors Magnus a encore toutes ses dents nargua Jace

\- Oui, il a encore toutes ses dents rougit Alec

\- Tu sais que ton cou est rempli de suçon, normalement ce n'est pas toi le vampire taquina Jace

\- Oh la ferme râla Alec ce qui le fit éclater de rire

Il alla dans son bureau et trouva son bureau vide, il vit que ses dossiers étaient classés signe que sa mère était passé avant de repartir. Il se mit au travaille, plus tard Isabelle entra dans son bureau ayant de l'ichor sur elle.

\- Je suis revenu te remettre le rapport sur le nid de démon Shax révéla Isabelle

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Alec en voyant l'ichor sur elle

\- Oh ça va, ça c'est résultat de la rune de Clary qui a fait pété le démon dévoila Isabelle

\- D'accord, tu peux disposer et prendre un bain décréta Alec en grimaçant

\- J'allais le faire de toute façon par contre, je voudrais savoir une chose questionna Isabelle

\- Oui demanda Alec

\- C'est toi le vampire non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que ton cou est ravagé de suçon interrogea Isabelle avec un ton malicieux

Il roula des yeux sous le rire de sa sœur qui s'en alla, il sourit malgré lui en touchant son cou. Le soir arriva, il termina son travail et rangea ses affaires pour partir à Dumort, il lui restait deux jours avant de terminer sa semaine chez les vampires. Jace déboula de son bureau,

\- Jace, un problème demanda Alec

\- Eh bien ma grand-mère m'a envoyé un message de feu en nous demandant tous les deux à Idris déclara Jace en montrant le message de feu

\- Pourquoi donc interrogea Alec

\- D'après elle, c'est pour nous interroger sur Valentin lors de son transfert et son évasion répondit Jace

Il ressentit un étrange pressentiment sur le sujet, il hocha la tête avant de partir à Dumort. Il déposa ses armes avant d'aller à sa chambre, les vampires le saluèrent. L'une d'eux le regarda en souriant avec une coupe de sang, elle était habillée d'une robe de soirée noire gothique.

\- Alec, pourquoi ne viens-tu ne pas prendre un verre avec nous proposa la femme vampire

\- Désolé Serena, je suis fatigué et je vais prendre ma douche avant de rejoindre mon petit ami sourit Alec

\- Quel dommage soupira Serena dramatiquement

Il riait ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme, il salua tout le monde avant de partir vers sa chambre. Il se doucha avant de se changer, il entendit des mouvements dans sa chambre. Il se retourna pour voir Lily en train de fumer sa cigarette,

\- Tu vas chez Magnus demanda Lily

\- Oui, si tu veux je peux rester avec toi proposa Alec en regardant sa mère vampire

\- Non, pour une fois que tu t'amuses mais je croyais que Magnus est un sorcier au lieu d'un vampire au vu le nombre de suçon que tu as dans ton cou décréta Lily

\- Ah vous ne pouvez pas me lâcher avec ça râla Alec en roulant des yeux

Elle éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur la joue, elle tendit son poignet pour qu'il se nourrisse d'elle. Il prit son poignet et lécha la veine, il planta ses canines dans le poignet ce qui la fit crier de plaisir et de douleur. Il but son sang avant de le relâcher, elle lui caressa son visage.

\- Allez va le rejoindre et ne fais pas attendre mon gendre gloussa Lily

Il rougit légèrement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de partir, il croisa Raphaël qui sortait de sa chambre.

\- Passe le bonsoir à Magnus de ma part commenta Raphaël

\- Je le ferrai sourit Alec

Il alla rejoindre son petit ami qui était heureux de le retrouver, le sorcier était un peu rassuré de le retrouver.

\- Tu as l'air soucieux depuis que je suis ici remarqua Alec en caressant son torse du bout de son ongle

\- Juste que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis ce matin te concernant, je suis rassuré que tu sois dans mes bras mais je garde cette sensation en moi révéla Magnus

\- Eh je suis là et rien ne m'arrivera, rassura Alec

Il l'embrassa chastement, l'asiatique lui crocheta la nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ils s'endormirent mais Magnus ne put s'endormir normalement encore inquiet, quelques jours plus tard Jace et Alec se rendirent à Idris pour parler avec le consul Malachie de Valentin ce qui rendit sceptique Alec sur le sujet ayant déjà informé tout ce qu'il savait. Les deux se rendirent dans le bureau du consul, Malachie regarda Alec avec insistance.

\- Je sais que vous avez donné votre version mais je voulais être sûr de la situation décréta Malachie

Jace donna sa version des faits puis Alec donna la sienne, le consul acquiesça avant de faire disposer Jace pour parler avec Alec en privé en l'envoyant vers Imogène. Il se leva de sa chaise de bureau, il croisa les bras derrière son dos.

\- J'ai eu vent de votre projet actuel au sujet de la cohésion avec les créatures obscures, d'après les retours de ce projet le taux de réussite des missions explose le plafond d'un score parfait surtout que les chasseurs sont moins blessé et il n'y a rarement des morts commenta Malachie

\- Je travaille avec les quatre représentants des quatre communautés qui sont du même avis avec moi pour collaborer avec l'institut de New-York souligna Alec

\- Est-ce que cela n'aurai pas un lien avec votre relation avec ce sorcier avec qui vous fricotez interrogea Malachie en envoyant un message via son téléphone en cachette

\- Ma relation avec le grand Sorcier de Brooklyn n'interfère pas dans mon travail professionnel de même que mon lien avec le clan vampire de New-York répondit Alec en se défendant

Il acquiesça quand ils entendirent du bruit à l'extérieur, le dhampir se tourna vers le consul qui tourna la tête en révélant sa rune du cercle.

\- Vous êtes du cercle, un membre de l'enclave accusa Alec

\- Les créatures démoniaques doivent éradiquer de la surface de la terre déclara Malachie

Il fonça sur lui pour le combattre quand il le repoussa, des soldats du cercle entraient dans le bureau et le prit chacun les bras. Il se débattit en se blessant exprès pour interagir avec Jace, le consul sortit une seringue en tapotant sur l'aiguille.

\- Valentin voudrait te rencontrer en personne et je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre ricana Malachie

Il rugit en montrant ses canines et usa de sa force vampirique combinée avec sa rune, il put se dégager avant de foncer vers la porte. Des groupes de soldats le stoppèrent en le tenant, Malachie lui planta l'aiguille ce qui le fit évanouir rapidement. Il fit signe au soldat d'emmener le corps évanoui d'Alec à Valentin, Jace fonça rapidement en voyant son parabataï en danger.

\- RELÂCHER-LE hurla Jace

\- Votre parabataï sera en sécurité avec Valentin rassura Malachie en souriant

\- ENFOIRÉ cria Jace en le prenant par le col

Il se dégagea en le repoussant, les groupes de soldats combattirent Jace avant de se faire aider par d'autres chasseurs dirigés par Imogène. Tout Idris fut en alerte pour la trahison de Malachie, Maryse était sous le choc d'apprendre l'enlèvement de son fils aîné par Valentin. Elle s'évanouit à moitié dans les bras de Jace, Magnus serra les poings en faisant apparaître ses yeux de chats.

\- Trouvez-moi quelque chose qui appartient à Alec pour que je puisse le retrouver demanda Magnus

\- Nous allons le faire ensemble avec ma rune de parabataï proposa Jace

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a enlevé mon fils cette raclure s'enragea Robert

Clary se souvint des paroles que Jonathan avait dit avant de mourir, elle comprit la situation.

\- Ses pouvoirs de vampire, Alec est le soldat parfait pour lui. Car il a le sang démoniaque et le sang angélique dans le corps sans pour autant être affecter comme Jonathan par son sang démoniaque ou comme Jace et moi avec le surplus de sang angélique expliqua Clary

\- Il est l'équilibre des deux, il a tous les points forts des vampires et aucune de leurs faiblesses à part la soif du sang. Il peut avoir les runes sans être réduit en cendre renchérit Isabelle ayant compris

\- Putain, il va faire des expériences sur lui pour savoir le secret de cette équilibre en lui cracha Jace en voulant tuer Valentin

\- Il faut se concentrer sur sa recherche déclara Magnus

Il acquiesça en caressant sa rune de parabataï inquiet pour le dhampir, celui-ci se réveilla dans un cachot. Il grimaça en touchant son cou où le consul lui avait injecté le sédatif, il se releva encore un peu groggy. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était dans un cachot et vit des sorciers, des loups-garous avec des vampires et des fées dans différents cachots, il y avait des marques noires sur certains visages des sorciers signe qu'ils étaient des expériences de Valentin. Ce dernier entra dans la pièce et sourit en le voyant,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Si c'est Jace que tu veux tu fais une erreur en m'enlevant car jamais il ne se rejoindra à toi et ni même Clary cracha Alec

\- Oh ma fille et mon fils ne m'intéressent pas pour le moment mais toi Alec Lightwood, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi est-ce que tes parents qui étaient si fidèles à moi ont pu me trahir ainsi. Mais à te voir je comprends mieux la situation, tu es né avec les pouvoirs des vampires comme Maryse fut attaquée pendant que tu étais dans son ventre. Tu es le soldat parfait qu'on pourrait espérer, l'équilibre entre le sang démoniaque et le sang angélique déclara Valentin fasciné

\- Jamais je ne rejoindrai ton groupe de psychopathe, jamais je ne tuerai une créature obscure innocente contrairement à toi. Je respecte le serment de l'ange Raziel rétorqua Alec

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit de me rejoindre dans le cercle quoique tu vas me rejoindre de grés ou de force de toute façon quand je verrai tes pouvoirs fascinants, sourit Valentin

Il lui cracha au visage, Valentin essuya sa salive sur sa joue. Il lui donna un coup de poing avant de tourner les talons, Alec cracha le peu de sang qui forma dans sa bouche. Un des sorciers le regarda depuis son cachot,

\- C'est toi Alec Lightwood reconnu le sorcier

\- Oui, pourquoi demanda Alec curieux

\- Les gars, c'est Alec Lightwood alerta le sorcier auprès des autres prisonniers

Tous murmuraient autour de lui en parlant de lui, ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Alec

\- Excuse-nous pour ça mais tu es une légende dans tout le monde obscur déclara le sorcier

\- Moi une légende comment ça interrogea Alec en se rapprochant de la grille

\- Vraiment tu ne comprends pas, tu es un dhampir et un membre loyal du clan vampire de New-York. Tu sors avec le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, tu as créé une cohésion entre les quatre communautés avec les Shadowhunter pour cesser les rivalités et les querelles entre nous. Tu es une légende parmi nous tous expliqua le sorcier

\- Je ne suis pas intéressant à ce point rougit Alec

Il regarda tout le monde et vit qu'ils étaient en piteux état, il s'inquiéta pour eux.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de sortir ici questionna Alec

\- Aucun moyen malheureusement, Valentin nous a enfermés ici en faisant des expériences sur nous. Le seul moyen pour nous libérer est une stèle car il a gravé une rune de verrouillage sur les cadenas répondit un vampire

\- Il faut que je trouve une stèle, au vu qu'il a pris la mienne ainsi je pourrais vous sortir de là pensa Alec

\- Tu aurais pu sauver ta propre peau et tu penses encore à nous sauver malgré tout s'étonna un loup-garou

\- Vous méritez d'être libre et non d'être en cage de plus vous êtes des personnes innocentes, si je ne vous libère pas je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face décréta Alec en examinant la grille de sa cage

Tous étaient à la recherche d'Alec, pour la première fois les créatures obscures prêtaient mains fortes au Shadowhunter pour rechercher l'un des leurs ce qui étonna l'enclave. Jia Penhawool fut nommée consule et ainsi décréta de retrouver Alec au plus vite, pendant ce temps Jonathan arriva sur les berges ensanglantées. Il prit du sang de sa plaie et mit son sang au sol, le liquide forma un pentagramme au sol.

\- Maman déglutit Jonathan

Il tomba dans le pentagramme, des démons volaient autour du corps avant de se rassembler en une seule entité. Une femme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha de lui en tremblant et caressa son visage,

\- Mon petit, maman est là roucoula la femme

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le changement d'âme et préparation à la guerre. Bisous glacées. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Allez la libération d'Alec dans ce chapitre et ainsi que un passage assez chaud entre nos deux amoureux **

**Lavigne 16: Oh arrête je sais que tu me pardonne toujours, je le sais car je vais être totalement pardonné avec ce chapitre XD allez donc tu me propre quoi pour le lemon XD **

**Alec Barton: Tu as intérêt de mettre un review long sinon soeur ou pas je te pique les fesses en faisant une poupée vaudou à ton effogie d'aillerus je voulais te dire que j'ai mis ton idée d'Alec en chat " Alec saigne du nez en pensant à la scène et tous se retrouvait sur un bateau alors que Satann maugréa dans sa barbe" Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi ah tiens ça mords "Hachi tira sur la ligne et vit que c'était un autre démon " Oh ce n'est pas Alec ALEC T'ES OU XD **

**HekateWitch1: Bien maintenant que c'est clair il y aura encore une passage chaud dans ce chapitre pour me faire pardonner **

**PS; Demain ça se pourrait que je ne pourrais pas mettre le chapitre car je vais faire arranger mon PC car la charnière est un peu cassé donc je ne sais pas si la personne va le réparer tout de suite ou le prendre pendant quelque jour donc je voulais vous prévenir pour demain soir.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 16, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 16**_

Magnus se concentra encore une fois pour sentir une connexion avec son petit ami, il soupira frustrer de ne pas le sentir. Ça ferait trois jours qu'Alec fut enlevé par Valentin, tout le monde mit en œuvre pour le retrouver. Lily fut furieuse d'apprendre la nouvelle, elle s'était promis de déchiqueter la gorge de Malachie et de Valentin d'avoir touché à son bébé. Maryse était d'accord avec elle, tous personnes masculines qui étaient prés d'elles s'éloignèrent de peur quand elles évoquèrent tous les deux de torturer les deux hommes en commençant par leurs parties génitales. Raphaël dirigeait une équipe de vampire aidé de Luke avec sa meute, le chef du clan avait failli venir aux mains avec Russell qui avait refusé de coopéré pour retrouver Alec. Pour lui Alec est un autre suceur de sang alors il n'a aucune raison de déranger sa meute pour ça, les deux mères poules s'enrageaient vers lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie il eut peur des deux femmes, il accepta par peur d'aider tout le monde. Jace usa de sa rune de parabataï pour retrouver son frère mais il faisait chou-blanc, il ne voulait pas utiliser de rune pour affaiblir leur lien ayant peur que Alec pourrait se être dans une condition épouvantable. Pendant ce temps Alec était toujours en cage parmi les prisonniers que Valentin avait capturer, il faisait des expériences sur eux. De là où il était il essayait de les aider du maximum qu'il pouvait en partageaient sa nourriture avec eux, ils étaient touchés par la gentillesse et la générosité du dhampir. Depuis trois jours aussi le fondateur du cercle venait faire des prélèvements de sang sur Alec pour examiner son sang, il se débattait en refusant le prélèvement. Le Nephilim savait que tôt ou tard il allait être le cobaye du Nephilim, il essaya de trouver un moyen pour sortir d'ici avec les autres. Il réfléchissait un moyen pour avoir une stèle, le sorcier qui l'avait reconnu le regarda faire les cents pas dans sa cellule. A Idris Malachie était toujours en fuite depuis sa trahison, Imogène devient encore plus implacable en révélant son enquête au grand jour bon nombre de membre du conseil furent tombé étant affilié à Valentin. Jia les mit en exécution après les interrogatoires sur le fondateur du cercle, ils répondaient à tous leur question sauf qu'ils ne savaient pas où était leur chef. Alec tomba assis par terre ayant marre de réfléchir, il massa les tempes en sentant une migraine l'assaillir.

\- Il n'y a pas de solution possible pour sortir d'ici tu sais déclara le sorcier

\- Non, il y a un moyen mais il me faut une stèle pour ça. Je cherche un moyen pour en avoir et vous libérer tous décréta Alec

\- Incroyable, tu penses toujours de nous faire sortir d'ici s'exclama le sorcier

\- Oui, je ne vais pas vous laisser avec ce fou glissa Alec

Tous étaient surpris par ses paroles, rare où un chasseur d'ombre les avait témoigné une aide. Valentin entra dans la pièce et ouvrit la cage d'une fée, Alec cria contre lui en le menaçant de relâcher la fée qui se débattait dans ses bras. Il lui regarda avec dégoût avant de sortir avec sa prisonnière, le dhampir s'enragea contre la grille en entendant les hurlements de la fée. Il cria de frustration, il essaya de chercher un moyen pour sortir d'ici. Il pria l'ange Raziel que tous ceux qu'il l'aime le retrouve rapidement, Isabelle regarda plusieurs fois la ville de New-York pour chercher son frère. Elle tapa sur la table frustrée de rein voir, Jace essaya de son côté de le traquer grâce à sa rune de traçage. Magnus aussi ne trouvait rien en supposant que le signal était trop fort, il était plus en plus en inquiet pour son petit ami entre les mains de Valentin. Maryse vérifia plusieurs fois auprès des équipes de recherches sur son fils, elle ne voulait pas perdre aucun autre enfant. Tous les instituts du monde étaient sur le qui-vive pour trouver des informations sur Alec ou sur Valentin, Raphaël faisait choux-blancs de son côté. Lily était de plus inquiète avec Maryse, les deux se réconfortaient l'une et l'autre sur la sécurité de leur fils. Magnus fit exploser le mur en face de lui sous la frustration de ne rien trouvé, Maryse vint le réconforté et l'apaisait. Jace s'approcha de lui et lui proposa de l'aider à le trouver via leur rune de parabataï, il ne voulait pas en venir à là mais il était de plus en plus inquiet pour son parabataï. Ils allaient dans le bureau d'Alec, Jace s'allongea en enlevant son t-shirt. Il souffla doucement pour se détendre et de rien que penser à son frère, le sorcier envoya sa magie sur la rune pour renforcer le lien. Le blond serra les dents de douleur en se concentrant sur son frère, ce dernier le ressentit en le touchant sa rune. Il grinça les dents en craint le nom de son frère, Jace ressentit et ouvrit les yeux en voyant à travers le regard d'Alec. Il vit rapidement les prisonniers de Valentin avant de retourner dans son corps, Alec eut un moment bref vu sa famille et son petit ami inquiet pour lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va questionna le sorcier

\- Oui, c'est mon parabataï qui essayait de savoir où est ce que j'étais et je crois qu'il le sait maintenant sourit Alec légèrement affaiblir

Le sorcier hocha la tête en le regardant, Valentin entra dans la pièce encore une fois accompagné deux chasseurs portants la rune du cercle dans le cou. Il ouvrit la cage d'Alec, ce dernier essaya de partir en usant sa vitesse vampirique mais ce fit rapidement rattraper. Le vieil homme sortit un seringue de sa main et le plongea dans le cou d'Alec qui se débattait pour s'échapper, le corps du Nephilim s'engourdit rapidement.

\- Emmenez-le ordonna Valentin

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'as injecté souffla Alec

\- Je t'ai injecté un produit que je viens d'inventer, il réduit le corps d'un stade d'engourdissement. Je te l'ai injecté pour savoir tes secrets que je vais drôlement m'amuser ricana Valentin

\- Espèce de fils de pute insulta Alec

Ils l'emmenaient dans une autre salle, les deux hommes attachèrent le dhampir avec des chaînes murales. Leur chef vint avec des seringues remplies de produits, il avait des instruments qu'il reconnu comme ceux de autopsie. Le père de Clary prit un seringue et tapota dessus, il injecta dans le cou d'Alec.

\- Voyons tes points faiblesse, je t'ai injecté de l'eau bénite dans les veines pour voir si ça te fait quelques choses commenta Valentin

\- Désolé de te le dire connard, mais tu peux m'injecter n'importe de tes saloperies dans le corps concernant les faiblesses des vampires. Je suis immuniser contre eux révéla Alec en ricanant

Valentin tiqua et lui donna un coupe de poing, un filet de sang s'écoulait de ses lèvres. Il serra les poings en regardant le directeur de l'institut,

\- Tu es bien plus que Jace et Jonathan, tu es le soldat parfait mais tes parents t'ont mal éduqué au vu que tu défends ses êtres démoniaque s'insurgea Valentin

\- Mes parents sont les meilleurs parents qui soient au contrairement à toi qui a sacrifié ton propre fils comme cobayes cracha Alec

\- Je voulais que Jonathan soit le meilleur guerrier qui soit ayant le sang démoniaque et le sang angélique pour qu'il devienne le plus fort que n'importe quel Nephilim. Il a été un échec de même pour Jace et Clary, quoiqu'ils possèdent des talents cachés qui se révèlent par leur surplus de sang d'Ithuriel. Mais toi tu es l'incarnation parfait du guerrier ultime, moitié vampire moitié angélique. Plus fort que les deux espèces réunis, tu n'as aucun problème vanta Valentin

\- Tu sais quoi, je croyais que tu étais fou mais en fait tu es juste connard qui est juste jaloux des pouvoirs des créatures obscurs. Parce qu'à t'entendre c'est une personne qui soit jaloux de son autrui qui parle ainsi constata Alec

Il donna un coup de poing à le dhampir, celui-ci cracha le sang par terre. Ses canines firent leurs apparitions,

\- En ce qui paraît tu peux manger normalement ou boire le sang, on va voir à quel point tu vas avoir soif et ensuite…commença Valentin en claquant des doigts

Un homme entra avec un petit garçon qui avait à peine 4 ans, il était un sorcier effrayé par ce qu'il se passait.

\- …je te mettrais à côté de lui pour savoir si tu seras encore prêt à défendre tes idéaux, je te le ferai rappeler de quel côté est ce que tu es quand tu l'auras vidé de son sang termina Valentin

\- Je ne serai pas ce monstre que tu essaye de me rendre rétorqua Alec

\- On verra ricana Valentin

Il laissa Alec seul dans la pièce, il pria l'ange Raziel que sa famille vienne au plus vite pour le libérer. Plusieurs jours s'écoulaient depuis l'enlèvement d'Alec, Malachie courait toujours dans la nature et tous continuaient de mettre en œuvre pour retrouver le noiraud avec Valentin. Jace commença à désespérer de n'avoir aucune chance de retrouver son frère, il était devant le plan de la ville encore une fois. Clary vit des cernes sur ses yeux, elle vient prés de lui.

\- Jace, va te reposer. Tu as l'air épuisé conseilla Clary

\- Quand seulement on aura retrouvé mon parabataï répliqua Jace

\- Tu vas t'écrouler si tu continue ainsi, je sais que tu veux retrouver Alec mais ce n'est pas dans cet état que tu vas être une grande aide décréta Clary

Il alla rembarrer la jeune femme quand il vit un portail et Robert ressortir ayant une lueur d'espoir sur le visage,

\- Robert, que se passe-t-il demanda Maryse

\- On a retrouvé Malachie et il est en ce moment à la cité des os et…JACE ATTENDS cria Robert après le blond

\- Je veux l'interroger ce connard pour savoir où est Alec s'enragea Jace

\- Je sais mais il sera transféré ici alors ainsi tu pourrais l'interroger toi-même expliqua Robert

Alec tira encore une fois sur ses chaînes pour la millième fois, il soupira longuement. Il repensa aux mots de Valentin concernant sa soif de sang, il faisait le fier mais il commença à ressentir les effets de la soif de sang. Valentin entra dans la pièce encore une fois,

\- Alors dhampir, toujours aussi obstiné ricana Valentin

\- Enfoiré je vais te vider le sang quand je sortirai d'ici menaça Alec

\- C'est qu'on verra mais je ne suis pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie car j'ai un meilleur plan pour toi, comme en ce moment ils sont tous à ma recherche pour me tuer. Je leur échapperai grâce à toi sourit Valentin

Il le regarda confus de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête du père de Clary, quand il vit une autre personne entrer dans la pièce qu'il comprit réellement ce qu'il allait se passer. Jace donna un autre coup de poing à Malachie,

\- Où est Valentin putain bordel fulmina Jace

\- Je ne te répondrais pas quelqu'un comme toi, ton père était un traître au sein du cercle comme il a commencé à douter de Valentin rétorqua Jace

Il donna un autre coup de poing, il entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Lily avec Maryse et Isabelle ainsi que Raphaël entraient dans la cellule. La mère vampire d'Alec entra dans la cellule en se mettant face de l'ancien consul,

\- Où est mon fils articula Lily menaçant

\- Je ne vais jamais parler à une suceuse de sang comme toi, tu empeste la mort grimaça Malachie de dégoût

\- On va voir si tu résonneras comme ça quand je t'aurai transformé en vampire menaça Lily en s'approchant de lui

\- Arrête ça ferait trop le pied de faire ça apaisa Jace

Raphaël qui regarda la scène eut une idée, il s'avança vers eux.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée pour aller plus vite sans qu'il soit obligé de l'avouer vu qu'il ne l'ouvra pas du tout cet imbécile insulta Raphaël

\- Oh je vois ce que tu vas faire comprit Lily

\- Qu'est ce qu'il va faire questionna Maryse

Il regarda dans ses souvenirs en buvant son sang répondit Lily

\- Ils eurent un regain d'espoir, Magnus descendit en bas aussi après s'être reposé. Il vit son fils de cœur s'approchait de l'ancien consul, il comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait de faire.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu fais en essayant cela conseilla Magnus

\- T'inquiète pas rassura Raphaël

Malachie vit les canines du chef de clan s'approcha de lui, il frémit de peur et se débattit quand Lily et Jace le maintient pour ne pas qu'il se débatte. Le mexicain longea ses crocs dans son cou, l'ancien consul cria de douleur et de plaisir. Il devient stone sous l'effet du venin, Raphaël ferma les yeux en regardant els souvenirs de l'ancien consul. Il vit à travers ses yeux de parler avec Alec avant de son enlèvement, il le voyait parler à Valentin prés d'un campement pas loin du lac Lynn. Il fouilla encore dans ses souvenirs et trouva Valentin avait un cachette prés d'un hangar qui cachait tous ses prisonniers, il ressortit ses canines et stoppa de boire le sang. Il soupira en essuyant le sang de sa bouche,

\- Je sais où est ce qu'il est sourit Raphaël

\- Allons-y déclara Jace

Ils allaient à l'endroit où Raphaël avait vu dans les souvenirs de Malachie, ils arrivaient et trouva plusieurs membres du cercle mort la gorge déchiquetés. Ils rentraient dans une pièce où Valentin se tenait à genoux attaché et bâillonné avec Alec debout avec une lame séraphique dans les mains,

\- Enfin vous êtes là sourit Alec

Isabelle et Jace couraient dans les bras d'Alec pour le serrer dans ses bras, Magnus s'approcha d'Alec. Le noiraud se tendit au contact du sorcier, Lily et Maryse fronçaient les sourcils devant le contact.

\- Nous avons eu tellement peur pour toi mon amour soupira Magnus

\- Je suis désolé mais j'ai réussit à le capturer maintenant il faut l'exécuter à présent déclara Alec en pointant Valentin

Valentin avait un regard suppliant dans les yeux en essayant en se débattre, il regarda vers les deux mères en retrait. Lily s'avança vers Alec, il tressaillit devant son toucher.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien demanda Lily

\- Je vais bien maman rassura Alec avec un sourire

\- Eh bien on va tous rentrer et remettre vraiment Valentin à l'enclave pour qu'il dise où est la coupe et l'épée mortel déclara Jace

\- Jace a raison renchérit Clary soulagée d'avoir capturé son père

Valentin bougea la tête en les regardant, Alec sourit en hochant la tête. Lily regarda Maryse qui hocha la tête,

\- Avant ça tu dois avoir soif n'est ce pas conclu Lily

\- Pas pour le moment, puis je boirai en rentrant rassura Alec

\- Alec, tu dois boire car tu as l'air pâle c'est le signe que tu as soif alors bois mon sang insista Lily

Il alla protester quand sa mère biologique intervient,

\- Lily a raison, bois maintenant avant qu'on rentre décréta Maryse

\- D'accord si vous insistez tous les deux, soupira Alec en prenant Lily dans les bras

Il fit apparaître ses canines et se pencha vers le cou de sa mère vampirique, il était sur le point de la mordre quand Lily lui donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Il recula ayant le souffle coupé, tous sauf Maryse furent indigné du geste du vampire.

\- Lily t'es malade pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça à Alec fulmina Isabelle

\- Tu as peut-être berné tout le monde mais sache que tu ne peux pas berner une mère cracha Lily en regardant Alec

\- Nous savons reconnaître notre fils et tu n'es pas Alec renchérit Maryse

Ils étaient perdus par ce qu'elles disaient, Maryse se dirigea vers Valentin et retira son bâillon de sa bouche.

\- Attention c'est Valentin, il a demandé un démon pour échanger notre âme pour qu'il soit dans mon corps expliqua Valentin en regardant

\- QUOI cria Jace

Valentin qui était dans le corps d'Alec ricana avant de se relever de sa position, Magnus serra les poings et l'attrapa par sa magie.

\- Mais comment vous avez-vous fait pour m'attraper questionna Valentin

\- Tu t'es trahi tout seul quand Magnus t'a touché car je sais qu'Alec l'aurait embrassé en le retrouvant répondit Maryse

\- Et deuxièmement Alec ne me mords presque jamais au cou car pour lui c'est intime, on ne badine pas avec deux mères qui l'a élevé renchérit Lily

Magnus au signal des deux mères interféra les deux âmes, Valentin était toujours attaché et se fut relevé par Jace et Isabelle. Maryse lui fout un coup de genou dans les parties intimes, il grimaça de douleur en tenant ses parties intimes.

\- Valentin Morgenstern, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour la seconde fois et vous êtes condamné au nom de l'enclave à être transféré à la citée des os en attendant votre exécution déclara Maryse satisfait de sa douleur

\- Vous croyez que tout est finis ricana Valentin ayant récupéré sa douleur

Un portail s'ouvrit ce qui les fit détourner du regard, le fondateur du cercle en profita pour s'enfuir. Alec qui avait récupéré son corps s'écoula avant de se faire rattraper par Magnus, le dhampir caressa la joue de son amant qui reconnu son toucher.

\- Tu es vraiment toi maintenant sourit Magnus

Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres, ils se séparent à bout de souffle. Sa mère vampire s'approcha de lui, elle lui tendit le poignet pour qu'elle se nourrisse. Il lécha la veine et plongea ses canines dans son poignet, il but son sang avant de se retirer. Il souvient des prisonniers de Valentin,

\- Il y a des prisonniers de Valentin dans une pièce et il faut aller les libérer décréta Alec

\- Je m'en occupe glissa Jace

\- Je viens avec toi proposa Clary

Isabelle les suivit et libéra tous les prisonniers de Valentin dont état des cobayes, ils remerciaient énormément Alec avant de partir rapidement. Ils rentrèrent plus tard à l'institut, trois semaines plus tard Alec ait récupéré de sa captivité. Il était de retour dans son bureau de son directeur, après avoir travaillé pendant un moment. Il rentra chez son petit ami, ce dernier était en train de fabriquer ses potions pour ses clients.

\- Tu es là mon chou sourit Magnus

\- Je viens juste d'arriver et je te regardais faire tes potions sourit Alec

Il sourit et prit le dhampir dans ses bras en le serrant très fort, depuis sa captivé le sorcier ne put s'empêcher de prendre son amant dans ses bras pour s'assuré qu'il était en vie dans ses bras. Alec le serra dans ses bras aussi en posant sa tête sur son torse,

\- Ça te dirait de sortir proposa Magnus

\- J'adorerais sourit Alec

Ils se rendirent dans un restaurant Italien avant de se promener tout le long de la seine, ils arrivèrent prés d'un pont où ils y avaient plusieurs cadenas attachés aux grillages.

\- C'est quoi ses cadenas questionna Alec

\- Ce sont des cadenas de l'amour, des couples viennent ici pour poser un cadenas ici pour dire que leur amour est éternel expliqua Magnus

\- Oh compris Alec

Ils rentraient au loft pour se reposer, trois jours plus tard Alec entraîna Magnus par la main dans une ruelle.

\- Où est ce que tu m'emmène demanda Magnus en le suivant

\- C'est une surprise sourit Alec

\- Je n'aime pas trop les surprises grimaça Magnus légèrement

\- Tu rigole, tu es le roi de ce genre de chose gloussa Alec

Il roula des yeux, le dhampir sortit un cadenas de sa poche.

\- Tu te souviens le pont à Paris, eh bien j'ai trouvé un ici à New-York déclara Alec

Ils arrivaient devant un grillage avec l'inscription LOVE avec plein de cadenas, le Nephilim regarda son sorcier en lui montrant le cadenas. Il souffla dessus et l'inscription apparut,

\- Aku Cinta Kamu déclara Magnus

\- Cela signifie quoi demanda Alec curieux

\- Ça signifie Je t'aime en indonésien, on le dit quand notre amour est sincère confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient et accrocha leur cadenas sur le mur avant de rentrer au loft, Magnus était en train de boire un verre d'alcool sur son balcon avec un sourire goguenard. Des bras vinrent l'enlacer par derrière,

\- A quoi songes-tu questionna Alec en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou

\- Un poème que j'ai entendu il y a longtemps en Indonésie répondit Magnus en le faisant retourner vers lui

\- Récite-le moi proposa Alec

_\- Cintaku. Anda datang ke dalam hidup saya, bagaimana angin sepoi-sepoi lembut. Saya begitu cepat melekat pada anda, sekarang aku mencintaimu. Bahwa sekarang aku tidak melihat diriku tanpamu, Ketika Anda tidak berada di dekat saya. Saya merasa kekurangan Anda, Di ciumanmu aku menyerah. Aku memimpikanmu, Aku ingin pergi bersamamu. Beristirahat di lenganmu, Ke mana pun saya akan mengikuti Anda. Ke mana pun Anda pergi, Aku hidup di matamu. Aku sekarat jika kamu pergi, Bahwa tidak ada yang memisahkan kita. Anda dan saya selamanya, Aku mencintaimu cintaku_cita Magnus

\- Ça veut dire quoi demanda Alec

\- Mon amour, tu es entré dans ma vie. Comment une douce brise d'air, je me suis attaché si vite à toi tout de suite je t'ai aimé. Que maintenant je ne me vois pas sans toi, quand tu n'es pas a cote de moi je ressens ce manque de toi. A tes baisers j'ai succombé de toi j'en ai rêvé, je veux partir avec toi. Me reposer dans tes bras, partout je te suivrais peu importe où tu vas. Je vis dans ton regard, je meurs si tu pars. Que rien ne nous sépare, toi et moi pour toujours. Je t'aime mon amour traduit Magnus

Le Nephilim sentit son cœur se gonflait d'amour pour le sorcier, il lui crocheta la nuque et l'embrassa avec passion. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans le cou en le marquant. Alec pencha la tête en arrière pour le faciliter, ils se rendirent dans le lit. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, l'asiatique lui enleva son t-shirt et mordilla chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il caressa son flanc, il lécha son téton doucement ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il happa et le suçota avant de passer à son jumeau, il laissa un sillon de salive entre les deux morceaux de chair. Il passa ses lèvres sur chaque rune et chaque cicatrice qu'il avait, il arriva à la bordure de son pantalon et l'enleva. Il massa son érection ce qui le hoqueter, il lui fit enlever son caleçon et suçota le bout de son gland. Alec agrippa l'oreiller sous le plaisir, il le prit petit à petit avant de le prendre globalement après avoir renfloué un reflexe de renvoi. Il continua suçoter le gland et embrassa ses testicules, revient vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il sentit les canines de son amant perçait ses lèvres, il le masturba. Le dhampir l'arrêta les joues rouges,

\- Je voudrais qu'on le fasse ensemble, qu'on jouit ensemble s'il te plait demanda Alec rouge

\- Comme tu veux

Il claqua des doigts et l'embrassa langoureusement, il broya son érection avec celui d'Alec qui gémissait de plaisir. Magnus prit les deux érections en faisant redresser doucement son amant, il les masturba ensemble. Le dhampir enfouis sa tête dans son cou, le sorcier comprit ce qu'il avait en tête. Il bougea la tête sur le côté, le Nephilim lécha une veine avant de plonger ses crocs dans le cou de son amant. Son sang jaillit sur sa langue ce qui le fit ronronner, Magnus était totalement sous l'extase de la morsure. Il se masturba avec celle d'Alec frénétiquement, le dhampir retira ses crocs de son amant après avoir bu un peu de son sang. Il gémit de plaisir avant de se déverser sur leurs deux ventres, le sorcier poussa un râle de jouissance se déversa entre eux aussi. Ils s'effondraient sur le lit, et Alec lécha la plaie en récoltant encore un peu de sang qui s'écoulait, il embrassa Magnus en partageant un peu de son sang. Le baiser était sanglant, l'asiatique se mit sur le côté en claquant des doigts pour se nettoyer.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander répondit Magnus

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain Alec se réveilla dans les bras de son petit ami. Il s'étira en le regardant endormit, Magnus se réveilla et le vit le regarder. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser,

\- Bonjour salua Alec

\- Bonjour, j'aimerai me réveillé ainsi tout les jours comme cela sourit Magnus

Il riait doucement et l'embrassa encore une fois, le sorcier le plaqua sur le lit pour approfondir.

\- Magnus, je vais être en retard pour l'institut gloussa Alec sous ses baisers

\- M'en fiche et si tu dis que le peroxydé va venir te chercher, il devrait ce confronter à une armée de canard ricana Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une légende vampire et déclaration de guerre. Bisous glacées. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Je suis de retour, et je vais mettre un autre chapitre avec celui-ci qui est d'ailleurs dans l'autre chapitre. Ils seront encore plus mignon dans le prochain **

**Alec Barton : "Satan et Alec s'ennuient à mourir après que Hachi avait annoncée les vacances chez sa mère" Bon sang c'est fout que l'enfer est tranquille sans l'autre fille que j'aie mais même Alec tu es tranquille " Alec qui déambulait comme zombie sans la présence de sa complice hystérique quand soudain la terre tremblait et les volcans se mirent en éruptions Hachi entra dans l'enfer avec fanfarre" I'M BACK "Hachi éclata de rire diaboliquement alors que tout le monde fut heureux de la retrouver" Je suis de retour et je vais laisser deux chapitres pour me faire pardonner d'ailleurs le prochain que j'ai mis il y a ce que tu m'as demander XD**

**Lavigne 126 : Voilà les deux chapitres que j'ai mis que je t'ai promis et j'attends Samedi pour tes idées qui commencent à me manquer **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 17, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 17**_

Un mois est passé depuis que Valentin avait enlevé Alec et avait fait l'échange de corps avec lui, le noiraud s'est focalisé à sa recherche après qu'il s'est évadé de leurs filets. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tous le monde obscurs étaient devenu protecteur envers lui depuis qu'il avait soumis le projet de cohésion entre les quatre communautés. Lily et ses parents étaient très fiers de lui de ce qu'il avait accomplis jusqu'ici, il allait toujours à Dumort. Sa chambre était en rénovation après que sa mère vampire l'ait proposé de changer de décoration, il l'a fait plaisir en acceptant. Il passa beaucoup de temps chez son petit ami sorcier qui était loin de se plaindre qu'il vient dormir chez lui, ils faisaient attention tous les deux lors de leurs caresses intime au niveau de la morsure. Alec repensa au sang de son amant, il était devenu accro à son sang et en voulait plus. Sa gorge s'enflamma rien que penser à son sang, il replongea sur le rapport de Jace qui était de moitié. Il soupira de refaire tout le travail de son frère qui était trop paresseux pour faire son rapport, Jia qui était la nouvelle consule avait fait condamner Malachie au bannissement en lui retirant ses runes. La sentence était implacable du fait de sa trahison en enlevant un soldat pour le livrer à Valentin, il fut exilé dans le monde terrestre. D'après Raphaël qui garde un œil, celui-ci s'est vite retrouvé derrière la prison terrestre. Le dhampir regarda l'heure et vu que l'heure du déjeuner était passée, il se leva et alla faire un sandwich dans la cuisine. Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Jace en train de préparer des œufs aux plats pour la rousse, il entra dans la cuisine et salua les deux. Les derniers événements les avaient approchées de nouveau, il s'installa et se laissait se servir par son parabataï. Jace sourit à son frère, ils discutaient de la prochaine mission qu'ils sont sur le point de faire après le déjeuner. Alec proposa de venir pour surveiller son frère ce qui le renfrogna, il prit son arc et ses flèches. Il passa sa stèle sur les flèches et prit ses lunettes de soleil pour le mettre avant de rejoindre Clary et sa fratrie dehors, ils arrivaient dans des égouts et se séparent pour mieux repéré les démons.

\- Dis Alec est ce que je pourrais t'emprunter ta moto proposa Jace

\- Je t'ai dis quand tu vas toucher un canard, je te l'emprunterai répondit Alec

\- Ah ce que tu es dur alors, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible pour moi de toucher à ses créatures démoniaque qui sont bon pour l'enfer critiqua Jace

\- Va consulter un frère silencieux Jace railla Alec

\- Je te le dis moi, ils sont de mèche avec Valentin. Ils conspirent contre nous pour prendre le pouvoir, il ne faut pas faire confiance au canard décréta Jace

\- Ah les Herondale et leurs peurs viscérales des canards, ricana une voix familière

Ils tournèrent la tête et vit Magnus habillé d'un manteau à capuche noire dans les égouts, Alec fut surpris de voir son petit ami dans les égouts. Il s'approcha de son petit ami et l'embrasa chastement en s'en foutant qu'ils étaient dans les égouts, Alec était sur le point de demander ce qu'ils faisaient là quand un rugissement résonnait dans l'égout. Ils se préparent quand un démon surgit pour les attaquer, Magnus le repoussa avec sa magie et Alec prépara son arc en prenant sa flèche. Jace sauta sur le démon pour le tuer avec son épée, les filles de l'autre côté entendirent les bruits de combats des garçons virent les aider. Le dhampir visa plusieurs fois le démon avec ses flèches aidé de son petit ami qui envoya des boules de feu, Izzy fit claquer son fouet en l'électrocutant. Le démon projeta une de ses membres sur Jace qui tomba sur Isabelle, ils firent une roulade entremêlée. Magnus jeta une boule de feu assez grosse mais le démon l'ayant u faire le repoussa contre le mur, Alec s'énerva et sauta sur le démon en le transperçant par ses yeux. Il hurla de douleur en se débattant, le dhampir tient bon. Le monstre essayait de le faire descendre sur lui, le Nephilim enfonça encore plus sa lame dans son œil ce qui le fit hurler encore plus de douleur avant de se faire réduire en cendre. Il tomba par terre, Jace se précipita sur lui en passant sa stèle sur la rune de guérison. Il l'aida à se relever mais il fut repousser par son parabataï, le blond ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passé essaya encore une fois. Alec le repoussa encore une fois mais il insista de rester prés du noiraud, n'en pouvant plus se retenir il vomit sur son frère qui comprit en grimaçant que celui-ci avait envie de vomir. Les filles éclataient de rire avec Magnus, ils rentraient à l'institut et le sorcier fut invité pour rester avec son petit ami. Ce dernier alla prendre sa douche et rejoindre Magnus qui était en train de faire la moue devant sa chambre,

\- Comme je te disais je préfère ta chambre à Dumort parce que celle-là est comme si j'étais dans une morgue grimaça Magnus

Il roula des yeux devant les mots de son amant, ils allaient dans le bureau d'Alec. Le sorcier le laissa après l'avoir embrasé pour le faire son travail, il regarda les nouvelles sur sa tablette. Il pensa de faire une autre réunion au sein du monde obscur pour savoir où en étaient les choses, il sourit devant la réalisation de son projet d'alliance avec les créatures obscures. Il entendit toquer à sa porte, il fit entrer la personne qui était de retour de mission avec une fée lors de la mission de patrouille. Il fit son rapport auprès de son directeur avant de repartir, il termina son travail pour la journée avant de repartir vers l'appartement de son petit ami. Magnus était au téléphone avec l'un de ses clients en écrivant dans son agenda, il raccrocha en faisant la grimace.

\- Ce qu'il est chiant celui-là alors vraiment railla Magnus en regardant son téléphone

\- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait demanda Alec

\- Rien d'autre qu'une potion pour voir si sa femme le trompe, le meilleur dans l'histoire est que c'est lui qui trompe sa femme répondit Magnus en se servant un verre de martini

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi est ce que les gens qui s'aiment doivent se faire des infidélités se demanda Alec

\- Je me suis toujours poser la question quand Camille m'a trompée décréta Magnus en noyant son regard dans son verre

Alec réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et se tourna vers lui, il marcha vers lui et le prit le visage pour l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

\- Merde, Magnus je suis désolé. J'ai parlé stupidement, je ne voulais te faire rappeler les terribles moments avec cette garce s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mon amour, tu sais et puis c'est du passé tout ça rassura Magnus

Il l'embrassa amoureusement pour le rassurer, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et respira son odeur. Il sentit son odeur enflammé sa gorge, ses canines fit leur apparition. Il regarda Magnus qui comprit sa soif, il se sentait heureux en sachant qu'Alec avait soif de son sang.

\- Tu as soif d'après ton visage conclu Magnus en le caressant

\- Je peux me contrôler et puis tant que je ne serai pas prêt pour…euh rougit Alec

\- Le sexe demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête en rougissant,

\- Je ne pourrai pas te mordre totalement pour créer le lien, en plus Lily m'a dit qu'il faut que je ne te morde pas trop souvent sinon je deviendrai trop accro avant de faire le lien expliqua Alec en jouant avec son bouton de chemise

\- Ça ne me gênerai pas que tu sois à accro à moi gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il rigola doucement avant de l'embrasser encore une fois, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître le repas pour eux avant d'aller dans la chambre pour dormir. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était de retour à Dumort, sa chambre avait été refaite par sa mère vampire et il trouvait le style encore plus beau qu'avant. Les papiers peints noires avait été remplacé par des papiers peints rouges avec des motifs tribales en forme de roses noires, le lit était toujours un lit rond mais à baldaquin et le dressing était devenu plus grand avec beaucoup de vêtements ce qui le fit rouler des yeux. Sa salle de bain n'avait rien changé aussi,

\- J'adore le style que tu as mis sourit Alec

\- D'ailleurs tu vas regarder les nouveaux vêtements que j'ai achetée pour toi en plus ça va aller t'aller comme un gant déclara Lily en montrant les nouveaux vêtements

\- Merci pour les vêtements malgré que j'en passerai sourit Alec

Elle fit la moue avant de retourner sur son lit, le dhampir s'allongea prés d'elle en mettant sa tête sur ses genoux.

\- Alors quoi de neuf questionna Lily

\- Rien de particulière, Magnus et moi nous sortons ensemble et il m'a avoué son amour rougit Alec légèrement

\- Oh je suis contente pour toi mon chéri, tu mérite vraiment d'être heureux avec lui. Il est un chouette type même si je persiste que je dois lui dévisser la tête d'avoir charmé mon bébé soupira Lily

\- Il y a maman et toi qui ont la même réaction quand je parle de mon couple riait Alec

\- C'est normal au vu que tu es notre bébé à tous les deux décréta Lily en caressant ses cheveux

Il sourit en coin, il ferma les yeux en profitant de sa caresse dans ses cheveux. Plus tard elle en profita pour lui changer la couleur de sa teinture comme elle avait change de couleur pour avoir des cheveux lavande, la mèche lui donnait un look rebelle. Il fit la moue en regardant la mèche, Lily vint prés de lui en souriant.

\- Allez mon chéri, t'as l'air sexy ainsi complimenta Lily

Il leva les yeux aux ciels avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, elle gloussa et lui caressa sa joue. Elle tendit son poignet dont il prit et lécha la veine avant de plonger ses crocs dans la chair, elle cria de plaisir et de douleur. Après avoir bu le sang de sa mère, il lécha le sang de son menton. Il pensa à quelque chose ce qui le fit rougir,

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mon chéri interrogea Lily

\- Ce n'est rien, juste que je dois voir Izzy pour quelque chose répondit Alec

\- Invite-là ici, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu proposa Lily

\- D'accord, je l'appelle accepta Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Elle sourit en le regardant partir de sa salle de bain, il appela sa sœur qui était ravi de venir le voir à Dumort. Elle lui proposa alors de sortir en boîte de nuit, il soupira au téléphone.

\- Allez, s'il te plait en plus je pourrais venir à Dumort pour dormir enfin si ça ne gêne pas Raphaël que je viens supplia Isabelle

Il alla répondre quand Raphaël entendit la conversation,

\- Ça ne me gêne pas que tu reste dormir ici Isabelle décréta Raphaël

Alec éloigna son téléphone en entendant le cri d'Isabelle dans ses oreilles, le mexicain éclata de rire derrière lui en voyant la joie débordante de la sœur de son frère de cœur.

\- Je suis trop contente, bon on se retrouve en boîte de nuit pour nous détendre un peu parce que en ce moment Jace est à cran décréta Isabelle

\- Ça ferait le plus grand bien pensa Alec dans sa tête concernant son parabataï

Lily ayant entendu la nouvelle l'aida à se préparer ce qui le fit soupirer, elle peignait ses cheveux en le mouillant un peu. Elle recula son fils dans ses habits, elle réfléchit à ce qu'il le manquait pour compléter sa tenue. Elle claqua les doigts, elle sortit un moment avant de revenir dans sa chambre avec une trousse de maquillage. Elle sortit un crayon noir et le maquilla, elle était satisfait du résultat.

\- Là tu es canon, Magnus va tomber à tes pieds en te voyant ricana Lily suggestivement

\- Lily rougit Alec

\- Pas de maman bouda Lily

Il roula des yeux avant de l'embrasser sur le front, il prit son téléphone et les clefs de sa moto démoniaque. Il se rendit dans le sous-sol avant de partir avec sa moto, il vola dans la nuit et gara sa moto devant la boîte de nuit qu'Isabelle avait trouvée. Il rentra dedans et repéra très vite sa fratrie avec Clary et Simon, ils le regardaient avec les yeux ronds.

\- Putain ce que t'es sexe frangin complimenta Isabelle

\- Izzy langage gronda Alec

\- Elle a raison, tu es carrément magnifique enfin tu vois quoi bredouilla Jace

\- Je vois oui soupira Alec

Alec portait un débardeur sans manche en cuir avec des sangles en guise de décoration avec un pantalon en jean noir déchiré sur les genoux, comme il faisait froid il portait un manteau sans manche en montrant ses biceps. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffé humide qui lui donnait un air sauvage et rebelle avec sa mèche lavande, ses yeux était maquillé d'un crayon noir pour faire ressortir encore plus ses yeux bleus.

\- Magnus ne sait pas que tu es habillé comme ça lança Clary

\- Non, de toutes façons il est occupé ce soir d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit répondit Alec en s'asseyant prés d'eux

Isabelle se leva et prit son téléphone et prit une photo de son frère pour l'envoyer à le sorcier, celui-ci lui envoya un message ce qui la fit rire.

\- Regarde ça sourit Izzy

Le dhampir lit le message et rougit, Jace grimaça avant de ricaner en tapotant l'épaule de son frère.

\- Je dois penser à remercier à ma deuxième belle-mère parce que ton frère est complètement baisable dans cette tenue lut Clary

\- C'est clair que Magnus doit avoir la gaule en te voyant dans cette tenue ricana Jace

\- Oh lâchez la grappe se renfrogna Alec

\- Je crois que Magnus la tient déjà nargua Jace

\- Clary tu veux entendre quelque chose concernant Jace, tu sais que notre chambre est collée ensemble à l'institut et bien il…stoppa Alec

Jace lui colla la main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'il parle de ce qu'il faisait dans la salle de bain en pensant à sa petit ami,

\- D'accord, j'arrête de te charrier promis Jace

Il sourit et hocha la tête avant de regarder les corps mouvant sur la piste de danse, Simon ayant vu Maia arrivée s'éclipsait. Jace alla danser avec Clary sur la piste de danse ou plutôt préféra aller dans un coin tranquille dont Alec soupçonnait pour faire autre chose en sentant la looping de bonheur de Jace, sa sœur s'approcha de lui pour lui parler.

\- Alors de quoi est ce que tu voulais me parler demanda Isabelle

Il se rappela de sa demande et rougit, il avoua ce qu'il compta faire ce qui fit sourire sa sœur.

\- D'accord je vais te trouver ça pour toi gloussa Isabelle

\- Merci et pas un mot à personne demanda Alec

\- Entendu, je te le promets sur l'ange promis Isabelle

Plus tard ils rendirent tous les deux à Dumort, Raphaël vint les accueillir et était ravi de retrouver Isabelle à l'hôtel Dumort. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se promena dans la bibliothèque de l'hôtel, il vit un vieux grimoire dont il lisait. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant le livre. Il entendit un mouvement prés de lui, il leva la tête et vit Lily prés de lui.

\- J'avais complètement oublié que nous avons encore ce bouquin remarqua Lily

\- Je le lisais comme ça mais en le lisant ça me revient ce que la reine des fées m'a dit lâcha Alec

\- Elle a dit quoi cette garce interrogea Lily

\- Elle savait que j'étais un dhampir et que j'avais des pouvoirs en moi qi était encore endormi raconta Alec en regardant sa mère

Elle soupira avant de se lever pour actionner un mécanisme, il vit un coffre-fort dont elle ressortit un grimoire encore plus ancien de ce qu'il lisait.

\- Quelques temps après ton troisième anniversaire, j'ai acquérir ce grimoire en faisant des recherches sur les pouvoirs des dhampir. Ce grimoire raconte tous sur les vampires et les dhampir qui ont eu des pouvoirs dépassant un sorcier, raconta Lily en montrant les images dans le livre

\- Des pouvoirs spécifiques, répéta Alec

\- Eh bien ils pouvaient contrôler la matière, manipuler les quatre éléments de la nature, la télépathie, lire l'avenir et d'autre pouvoirs que je ne pourrai pas tous citer répondit Lily

Il lit le grimoire avant de tomber sur une légende vampire qui attira son attention, la jeune femme se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

\- La légende du pouvoir du sang, qu'est ce que c'est questionna Alec

\- C'est une légende de même que celle du vampire diurne, d'après cette légende le premier vampire avait la capacité de contrôler le sang. Quand je dis le sang c'est qu'il pouvait faire de son sang une arme et attaquer ses ennemies expliqua Lily

\- Mais à part le premier vampire est ce qu'il y a un vampire qui a hérité ce pouvoir demanda Alec

\- Non, car c'est le plus puissant des pouvoirs qui est le plus rare, on dit que celui qui hérite de ce pouvoir devient carrément le roi des vampires ou la reine. Camille à longtemps fait croire qu'elle détenait ce pouvoir pour la reine commenta Lily

\- Quelle salope insulta Alec grognon

Elle riait à l'insulte en sachant que son fils avait horreur de l'ancienne chef du clan surtout que celle-ci était l'ex de son petit ami,

\- Fort heureusement pour nous et malheureusement pour elle que nous savions la vérité qu'elle ne détenait pas ce pouvoir rassura Lily

Il hocha la tête avant de recevoir un message de l'institut, il se leva pour aller se préparer. Il alla à l'institut et vit ses parents présents dans le bureau,

\- Alec, enfin tu es là décréta Maryse

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Alec

\- Valentin a envoyé un message en nous proposant de capituler ou de nous préparer à la guerre répondit Robert

\- Je préfère toucher un canard au lieu de me rendre gronda Jace

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour que tu dirais ça remarqua Isabelle

Il se renfrogna, leurs parents leurs expliquaient la situation. Ils allaient se préparer d'aller à Idris pour se préparer à aller à Idris pour savoir la décision de l'enclave,

\- Alec, je sais qu'en ce moment tu dois avec le clan mais demande à Lily et Raphaël si tu peux venir à Idris proposa Maryse

Il acquiesça et téléphona à sa mère vampire qui accepta qu'il parte à Idris, ils se rendirent à tous à Idris. Trois jours plus tard Alec se promena dans les rues d'Idris et se fit attaquer par des démons Ibis, il tira des flèches en usant de sa vitesse vampire. Ils restaient encore quatre démons ce qui le fit serrer les dents, des flammes bleus vinrent les brûler. Magnus la main levé vers eux sourit à son petit ami, ce dernier sourit avant de lui crocheté la nuque pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Que fais-tu ici demanda Alec

\- L'enclave m'a fait appeler en tant que représentant des sorciers pour décider de la proposition de Valentin d'ailleurs Raphaël est là aussi sourit le sorcier

\- J'irais le voir plus tard mais je suis heureux de te voir sourit Alec en caressant la joue

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, le sorcier l'enlaça férocement son amant dans ses bras. Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'il commença à pleuvoir. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle avant de s'embrasser de nouveau,

\- ALEC cria une voix

Ils se séparent et regarda la personne qui venait vers eux, ils virent Isabelle qui était trempé.

\- L'enclave veut tout le monde dans la salle des accords et c'est urgent prévient Isabelle

\- Ils ont dû enfin délibéré conclu Alec

\- Allons-y proposa Magnus

Ils étaient en route vers la salle des accords,

\- Au fait vous deux, c'est très romantique ce petit baiser sous la pluie taquina Isabelle

\- Izzy rougit Alec

Magnus ricana de son côté et fit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme, ils arrivaient très rapidement à la salle des accords. Jia était en train de parler avec tout le monde,

\- Nous avons décidé de nous battre contre la menace que présente Valentin déclara Jia

\- Ouais nous sommes d'accord sur ce point mais comment nous allons faire pour le combattre demanda un chasseur

Tous commencèrent à parler dans la salle des accords, Clary monta sur l'estrade en calmant les esprits.

\- Je peux créer des runes qui ne sont pas dans le livre gris, et je peux le prouver déclara Clary en dessinant une rune sur sa main

Alec écarquilla les yeux devant la rousse qui prit la forme de Magnus, il jeta un coup d'œil sur le vrai Magnus qui était à côté de lui. Ils entendirent des murmures des noms différents, Clary redevient normale.

\- Je peux créer une rune qui peut faire partager entre deux personne différents décréta Alec

\- Jamais je ne partagerais une rune d'alliance avec une créature obscurs cria un chasseur au fond de la salle

Tous exprimaient leur opinion, Alec voyant le mal à l'aise de la rousse usa de sa vitesse pour apparaître à ses côtés.

\- SILENCE hurla Alec

Il ramena le silence dans la salle, tous le regardaient en entendant ce qu'il avait à dire. Il repéra ses parents et Lily avec Raphaël dans la foule, il jeta un coup d'œil vers son amant qui l'encourageait à prendre la parole. Il prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage,

\- Je suis Alec Lightwood et je suis un Shadowhunter mais je suis aussi un vampire dont ce qu'on appelle un dhampir, je suis un soldat à l'enclave et aussi un membre loyal du clan de New-York. Mes parents Maryse et Robert Lightwood sont des Shadowhunter qui faisait partie du cercle mais ils ont quitté après ma naissance au vu que j'ai été un dhampir, je fus nourris au sang de Lily Chen qui devenu ma mère vampire pour ainsi dire je suis fier d'être un dhampir. JE NE FAIS PAS DE DIFFERENT ENTRE MES PARENST SHADOWHUNTER ET MA MERE VAMPIRE, JE LES AIME PAREIL ET VOUS VOUS DEMANDEZ QUEL EST LA DIFFERENCE ACTUELLE EH BIEN C'EST FACILE JE SUIS LA PREUVE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS UN SHADOWHUNTER ET NI UNE CREATURE OBSCUR. JE SUIS LES DEUX COMME LE SANG VAMPIRE ET LE SANG DE L'ANGE RAZIEL COULENT DANS MES VEINES déclara Alec

Il se tourna vers Clary en l'invitant à s'avancer vers lui,

\- CLARY EST LA FILLE DE VALENTIN COMME VOUS L'AVEZ COMPRIS MAIS ELLE EST AUSSI LA FILLE DE JOCELYN QUI A PRIS LA COUPE MORTEL POUR LE PROTEGER DE SON EX-MARI, ELLE EST A LA FOIS UNE MORGENSTERN ET UNE FAIRCHIRLD ET ELLE EST FIER DE SES ORIGINES MALGRES QUE SON PERE EST ENFOIRE ALORS DIS-MOI SI JE N'AI PAS TORD EN DISANT QUE NOUS SOMMES ISSUES DU MÊME MONDE. EST-CE QUE NOTRE CŒUR NE BAT PAS DE LA MANIIERE ? EST-CE QUE NOUS NE RESPIRONS PAS LE MÊME AIR ? demanda Alec en les regardant

Il se tourna vers son amant et lui sourit, Magnus monta sur l'estrade pour le rejoindre. Il lui caressa,

\- NOUS AVONS LES MÊMES SENTIMENTS QUAND NOUS TOMBONS AMOUREUX demanda Magnus à son tour

\- ALORS NOUS AVONS TOUS UN ENNEMI EN COMMUN QUI EST VALENTIN, ALORS QUI EST PRÊT A SE DEFENDRE questionna Alec

Raphaël s'avança t répondit qu'il sera présent, chaque créature obscur criaient qu'ils étaient avec Alec dans la bataille. Les chasseurs d'ombres qui étaient des connaissances répondirent leur approbation au discours d'Alec, Valentin apparut en hologramme.

\- Alors que vous avez-vous décidez ? L'abdication ou la guerre demanda Valentin en souriant narquoisement

\- Nous voulons tous ta tête voilà ta réponse enfoiré de mes deux insulta Alec

\- Alec Lightwood vraiment dommage que tu es du côté des perdants, tu es le soldat parfait mais bon tu as été contaminé par ses démons qui pullulent sur terre cracha Valentin

\- Dis-moi Valentin, ce ne serait pas que tu es jalouse nos pouvoirs hein au vu que tu as fait des expériences sur tes propres enfants et sur Jace Herondale et ta fascination sur Alec Lightwood. C'est ça tu es jaloux mais ne t'inquiète pas tous les démons que tu parle vont te prouver qui es le vrai démon déclara Magnus en lançant un boule de feu

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre Petit chaton Alec et chasse très sexy. Bisous glacées. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 18, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 18**_

Alec souffla en donnant un coup de bâton à Clary qui riposta, elle para l'attaque avec difficulté et essaya de faucher les jambes du dhampir. Ce dernier sauta au dernier moment et fit un salto arrière derrière elle, elle grimaça quand il lui donna un coup dans le dos ce qui la fit traîner sur plusieurs mètres. Il la regarda inquiet d'être y aller un peu fort mais elle le rassura du regard, ils poursuivirent leur entraînement. Après ça la rousse le remercia de l'avoir entraîné comme Jace était partit voir sa grand-mère à Idris, le blond avait chargé sa fratrie d'entraîner la rousse en son absence. Alec était réticent d'entraîner Clary avait accepté à contrecœur même si Clary évoluait rapidement, il retourna dans son bureau pour terminer ses rapports administratives. Il repensa à sa découverte au sujet des pouvoirs légendaire d'un vampire, Lily lui avait raconté alors que le dernier vampire avait eu ce pouvoir légendaire était mort tué par des terrestres ce qui n'étonna pas le Nephilim. Autre chose qui lui vint à l'esprit c'est la déclaration de guerre de Valentin contre l'enclave et le monde obscur, tout le monde fut sur le pied de guerre. Le fondateur du cercle les avait donné le choix entre se rendre ou le combattre, tous avaient préféré le combattre dont il a déclaré la guerre. L'enclave avait décidé de créer un conseil avec chaque représentant de chaque communauté, Luke pour les loups-garous, Raphaël pour les vampires, Méliorn qui l'envoyé de la reine pour les fées et Magnus pour les sorcier. Il a été agréablement surpris quand son petit ami lui avait en parlé, il réalisa que grâce à Alec que l'enclave commença à changer en oubliant leur vieille querelles et leur rancœur d'autrefois pour faire place à de nouveaux perspective d'avenir. Raphaël était surpris par le poste de représentant des enfants de la nuit conseillé par Alec, Magnus avait appuyé sa demande en même temps. Lily avait rigolée devant le bug de son chef alors que le couple avait simplement sourit, Robert et Maryse étaient heureux de voir les représentant siègent au sein du conseil. Alec repassa en boucle ses rapports avant de les envoyer, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire à manger. Isabelle entra dans la cuisine habillée d'une robe courte rouge avec des talons vertigineux,

\- Tiens, tu es là. Je croyais que tu aurais été chez Magnus conclu Isabelle

\- Il est au labyrinthe en spirale pou une réunion avec le conseil des sorciers alors je reste ici ce soir et puis ma semaine à Dumort est terminé répondit Alec

\- Je vois ça, au fait j'adore ta mèche. Ça te rends rebelle mais dangereux aussi sourit Isabelle

\- Lily s'est teins les cheveux en lavande en ce moment commenta Alec

Elle sourit avant de partir, il alla dans sa chambre et prit sa douche pour s'écrouler sur son lit. Le lendemain il se leva en passant une main sur son visage, il soupira avant de prendre sa douche. Il alla prendre son petit déjeuner, il se dirigea vers son bureau et commença à son travail de directeur. Il lisait les rapports de l'enclave, il entendit la porte toquer et vit sa mère qui lui sourit en apportant des documents officielle de l'enclave. Elle s'assit sur le canapé en le regardant,

\- Comment va Idris ? Tout le monde est sur le pied-guerre supposa Alec

\- Tout le monde est sur le pied de guerre, Jia et Imogène avaient donné des ordres pour qu'on vérifier tous les matériels et les sorciers de renforcer les barrières d'Idris et d'autres choses. Ton père est affecté encore une fois une patrouille de contrôle dans chaque institut pour vérifier les paramètres de sécurité et la protection lorsque presque tous les chasseurs seront rappelé pour la guerre contre Valentin expliqua Maryse

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Ne parlons plus des sujets stressants mais plutôt des choses plaisants, alors que Magnus et toi taquina Maryse

\- Ça va entre nous, j'ai déjà u son sang quelques fois. Lily m'a dit d'espacer la morsure pour n pas que je sois accro à lui avant de faire le lien expliqua Alec

Elle sourit à son fils et lui caressa sa joue avant de retirer quelques mèches devant son visage,

\- Qu'importe tes choix dans la vie mon chéri, je serai toujours fière de toi sourit Maryse

\- Merci maman sourit Alec

Elle embrassa sur son front avant de le laisser travailler, elle alla dans la salle des opérations pour diriger les équipes d'après les signatures démoniaque sur le moniteur. Il retourna dans son travail en soupirant doucement, après son travail il alla à s'entraîner sur son arc. Il tira plusieurs flèches sur sa cible, il les ramassa avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour boire une poche de sang. Il entendit toquer à la porte de son bureau, Isabelle entra dans son bureau avec un sachet entre les mains.

\- J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé sourit Isabelle en montrant le sachet

\- Merci rougit Alec

\- Si tu veux me remercier, tu me raconteras votre première fois proposa Isabelle

\- Crève répondit Alec en lui prenant le sachet

Elle fit la moue enfantine ce qui le fit lever les yeux, il regarda le sachet en souriant. Plus tard il se rendit dans le loft de son amant,

\- Magnus, je suis rentré prévient Alec en allant déposer son sachet discrètement dans la chambre de Magnus dans un coin de son immense dressing

\- Je suis dans mon atelier signala Magnus depuis son atelier

Il alla dans son atelier et le trouva penché sur son grimoire, il haussa un sourcil en le regardant. Il l'embrassa et regarda par-dessus son épaule,

\- Qu'es ce que tu fais questionna Alec

\- Je suis en train de préparer un sort compliqué pour un loup-garou, sinon ta journée à ce lugubre endroit que tu appelle institut questionna Magnus

\- L'institut n'est pas un lugubre endroit défendit Alec

\- Non, il ne l'est pas mais plutôt effrayante nargua Magnus en le prenant la hanche

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui caresser la joue amoureusement, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement.

\- L'enclave est sur le pied-guerre en ce moment révéla Alec

\- C'est vrai avec tout ce qu'il se passe, je me demande si biscuit a réussi à créer une rune pour partagé nos forces se demanda Magnus

\- La connaissant je suppose que oui, en ce moment elle est à Idris avec sa mère après avoir été rappelé par elle. Jace l'accompagne en même temps pour aller voir Imogène dévoila Alec

\- Imogène Herondale l'inquisitrice, elle est la grand-mère de Jace commenta Magnus

Il le regarda songeur,

\- A quoi tu pense interrogea Alec

\- Je suis en train de penser à une personne qui connaît particulière les Herondale et je me demande si elle sait les nouvelles répondit Magnus

Il ne répondit rien et se fit inviter au restaurant par son petit ami, ils rentraient au loft plus tard pour profiter des caresses et s'embrasser. Ils s'endormirent tranquillement dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain Alec se réveilla et prit sa douche pour aller dans la cuisine de son amant. Ce dernier était en train de claquer des doigts pour faire le petit déjeuner,

\- Bonjour mon chou salua Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Mon chou grimaça Alec

\- Mon beau proposa Magnus

Il secoua la tête, il proposa plusieurs noms familiers qui lui plus pas du tout.

\- Alors qu'en penses-tu de mon amour proposa Magnus

\- Ça sonne plutôt bien accepta Alec

\- Alexander s'indigna Magnus faussement

\- Je préfère que tu m'appelle mon amour car je sais que je suis le seul dans ton cœur sourit Alec

Magnus sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement, il prit son petit déjeuner avant de partir à l'institut. Il trouva son parabataï qui était présent dans la salle des opérations,

\- Alors ton petit voyage à Idris demanda Alec

\- Ça va ma grand-mère était heureuse de me voir sourit Jace

\- Des nouvelles de Valentin ou autre questionna Alec

\- Rien de rien pour le moment, Clary et moi on est partit fouiner du côté de la maison des Wayland pour chercher des indices sur lui raconta Jace

\- Et alors questionna Alec

\- A part ses notes sur moi et son fils dans d'autre carnet répondit Jace

\- Valentin est toujours un monstre jaloux des pouvoirs des créatures obscurs supposa Alec

\- C'est vrai au qu'il faisait une fixette sur toi comme tu étais un dhampir réalisa Jace

Le dhampir hocha la tête et retourna dans son bureau, il continua son travail dans son bureau. Plusieurs chasseurs virent lui remettre des rapports concernant leurs patrouilles avec une créature obscurs, pendant ce temps Magnus était en train de travailler avec ses potions. Il entendit un mouvement dans son appartement, il claqua des doigts en fermant les rideaux de son appartement et sourit en voyant Raphaël assis dans son fauteuil.

\- Rafa, je suis content de te voir sourit Magnus

\- Moi aussi, je suis venu te voir pour un service et en même temps de prendre tes nouvelles glissa Raphaël

\- Alec ne te le dis pas gloussa Magnus

\- Si mais j'aime mieux te voir, et puis je vous aime tous les deux sourit Raphaël

Il ricana avant de se tourner vers son fils de cœur et l'invita à entrer dans son atelier,

\- Alors dis à papa ce que tu as besoin ricana Magnus

Il lui dit ce qu'il avait besoin et il lui fit tout en discutant avec lui, ils entendirent un portail s'ouvrir dans l'appartement. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains foncés, ils sourient en le voyant.

\- Oh bonjour belle brune salua Magnus

\- Bonjour à toi aussi beau brun et tu es là aussi Raphaël sourit la brune

\- J'avais besoin de Magnus pour quelque chose mais maintenant que je l'ai, j'allais partir de toutes façons et je suis content de te revoir Tessa sourit Raphaël

Il partit en les laissant seul tout les deux, la jeune femme s'assit dans le canapé de Magnus pendant que celui-ci invoqua un tasse de thé pour tous les deux.

\- Alors si tu es là c'est que le labyrinthe doit être agité en ce moment déduisit Magnus

\- C'est vrai en ce moment les anciens du labyrinthe est très agité de ce qu'il se passe avec Valentin mais étrangement ils sont ravi de travailler avec les Shadowhunter depuis que le descendant de Cecily a mis en place une cohésion au sein du monde obscurs répondit Tessa

\- Alexander est vraiment une personne extraordinaire, non seulement il a réussi à créer cette cohésion mais il encouragé tout le monde de faire alliance pour contrer Valentin vanta Magnus

Elle regarda son vieil ami avec une expression qu'elle connaissait par cœur ayant eu le même regard chez son défunt mari et sur son fiancé, elle sourit malicieusement dont remarqua le sorcier.

\- Incroyable, ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux d'un Lightwood, toi qui aimé dire que les Lightwood était les quintessences du mal et que tu ne souvenais jamais de leur nom gloussa Tessa

\- Bon c'est vrai que la nouvelle génération n'est pas si mal surtout l'aîné sourit Magnus

\- Je suis contente pour toi, tu mérite tout le bonheur du monde mais tu sais qu'il est mortel rappela Tess

\- Semi-immortel, il est un dhampir révéla Magnus

\- Oh mais comment ça se fait interrogea Tessa

Il lui raconta ce qu'il s'est passé avec Maryse et le vampire, elle hocha la tête en comprenant mieux la question.

\- Alors tu n'as pas hâte de rencontrer ton arrière-arrière-arrière petit-fils nargua Magnus

\- Oh que si j'ai déjà envoyée un message de feu à Imogène pour le rencontrer, d'après elle il ressemble à son père sourit Tessa

\- Je l'ai déjà rencontré et je peux te dire qu'il ressemble à Will, non rectification il est Will sauf l'apparence. Quoique Will est plus beau que Jace par contre, je frémis en pensant encore à lui rêva Magnus

\- Je te rappelle qu'il était mon mari rappela Tessa

\- Tu as su avoir les meilleurs hommes pour toi se renfrogna Magnus faussement

Ils riaient ensemble de leurs souvenirs, elle dû partir comme c'était l'heure de partir pour elle. Elle s'en alla quand Alec entra dans l'appartement, il haussa les sourcils.

\- Qui est ce questionna Alec

\- C'est une vieille amie, Tessa Grey. Elle est l'ancêtre de Jace révéla Magnus

\- Cool mais elle fait jeune pour être l'ancêtre de Jace constata Alec confus

Il lui expliqua les origines de la sorcière, plus tard le sorcier devait sortir pour aller voir un client à lui.

\- Je reviens très vite prévient Magnus

\- Vas-y je t'attends ici sourit Alec en l'embrassant

\- Je fais vite rassura Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient très vite avant que l'asiatique parte voir son client, le dhampir alla prendre sa douche et prit ses vêtements dans l'immense dressing. Il vit le paquet qu'il avait demandé à sa sœur, il rougit avant de sourire. Magnus pesta en rentrant chez lui, son client lui avait fait perdre son temps pour un simple recherche de sa voiture dont son fils avait prit. Il avait prit la voiture de son père pour aller frimer avant de faire un accident dont il avait trop honte pour lui raconter,

\- Je suis de retour chéri signala Magnus

Il alla dans le salon et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'accoutrement de son amant, ce dernier était habillé d'un short moulant avec une fausse queue de chat noire. Il portait un serre-tête de chat et un collier à clochette, il était torse nu et se tourna vers lui en rougissant malgré les yeux brillant de malice.

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

\- Nya je ne t'ai pas dit que je serai ton chat miaula Alec en faisant tinter la clochette

Il sourit perversement et s'approcha de lui, il glissa sa main sur le visage de son petit ami.

\- Eh bien, eh bien quel petit chaton mignon que j'ai là roucoula Magnus

\- Nya maître miaula Alec

Il tressaillit en entendant Alec l'appelait Maître, il le plaqua sur le canapé en l'embrassant très violent. Alec gémit de plaisir et de douleur,

\- Mon chaton veut des caresses de son maître roucoula Magnus

\- Nya oui maître ronronna Alec dans son cou

\- Eh bien j'ai un petit jeu pour mon petit chaton, mais pas ici susurra Magnus

Il claqua des doigts pour invoquer un portail, ils allaient dans les bois.

\- On va jouer au chat et à la souris, si mon chaton veut avoir mes caresses. Il devrait m'arrêter proposa Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et eut les pupilles dilaté, ses yeux devient bleu glacé signe que sa part de vampire prit le contrôle sur la chasse. Magnus recula avant de commencer à courir dans la forêt, le dhampir se lécha les lèvres en s'accroupissant par terre. Il s'élança en usant sa vitesse vampirique, il s'arrêta en humectant l'air qui était imprégné de l'odeur du sang de son amant. Le sorcier continua de courir en s'arrêtant il s'ébrécha la main vers une écorce d'un arbre en répandant un peu de son sang, le Nephilim devenait fou par l'odeur du sang dans l'air de son amant. Magnus continua de courir quand il fut tombé par terre en recevant un poids sur lui, Alec lui bloqua les bras avant de lécher sa blessure en ronronnant. Ils s'embrassaient sauvagement, Magnus le renversa par terre pour le surplomber. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, il mordilla son cou et le ravagea de suçon. Il embrassa sur chaque parcelle de peau offert, il lécha sa rune de déviation ce qui le fit cambrer en sachant que c'étai une zone érogène pour lui. Il se redressa la tête en se léchant les lèvres, il vit les joues rouges de son amant.

\- Patience mon petit chaton, tu auras les caresses de ton maître susurra Magnus

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et retourner à son exploration, il arriva vers son torse et l'embrassa sur le torse. Il mordilla son téton pour le faire durcir, il taquina du bout de sa langue avant de passer à son jumeau. Il laissa un sillon de salive entre les deux morceaux de chair. Il descendit vers le sud, il lui enleva son short et posa ses lèvres sur la bosse à travers son boxer. Il suçota en laissant d'humidité sur le tissu, il releva la tête et lui fit enlever le boxer pour prendre son gland en bouche. Il lécha tout le long de son érection ce qui le gémir, Magnus eut un éclair de lucidité et le leva après avoir claqué les doigts pour les ramener à l'appartement. Alec sous le plaisir ne sentit pas qu'ils étaient de retour au loft, le sorcier reprit son membre en bouche. Il renfloua un reflexe de renvoi pour le prendre en bouche, le dhampir agrippa ses cheveux en les tirant dessus sous le plaisir. Il se retira pour embrasser ses testicules, l'asiatique vint l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Alexander, je veux essayer quelque chose avec toi si tu me le permets proposa Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement,

\- Retourne-toi sur le ventre susurra Magnus

Il se retourna sur le ventre, l'asiatique l'embrassa sur la nuque et refit le chemin dans son dos en prenant son temps à l'embrasser et mordiller sa peau de son dos musclé. Il arriva vers les fesses de son amant, il l'embrassa et le caressa ce qui le fit gémir. Il écarta ses fesses pour révéler son intimité, il glissa son doigt sur son intimité ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Le dhampir gémit bruyamment en l'étouffant dans l'oreiller, Magnus dévora l'anus d'Alec. Il glissa un doigt en lui et le fit coulisse, il le retourna sur le dos pour l'embrasser. Il continua de faire coulisser son doigt et rajouta un autre doigt en lui, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant. Il détacha son pantalon sous le plaisir et commença à le masturber ce qui le fit grogner, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Le sorcier l'offrit son cou dont il plongea ses crocs à l'intérieur de lui, il poussa un cri de douleur et de plaisir sous la morsure. Alec but une partie de son sang, il se retira et bougea ses hanches sur les doigts de Magnus. Il sentit sa jouissance monter en lui avant de crier de jouissance, il continua de masturber le sorcier avant que celui-ci ne se déverse dans sa main. Il lécha le sang de sa plaie ce qui le fit ronronner, il embrassa son amant. Il grimaça légèrement en sentant les doigts de son petit ami se retirer de lui,

\- On dirait que mon petit chaton est ravi en ce moment gloussa Magnus

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour répondit Magnus

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, le lendemain Alec se leva en s'étirant dans le lit et regarda le visage endormit de son amant. Il sourit en le regardant, il se sentait privilégier en le voyant si vulnérable. Magnus se réveilla et sourit avant d'attirer son amant sur lui pou l'embrasser, il le surplomba pour continuer l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon sorcier salua Alec

\- Tu sais que tu as dormi avec tes oreilles de chat constata Magnus en regardant le serre-tête de chat

\- Nya parce que je veux contenter mon maître miaula Alec

\- Oh le petit chat coquin gloussa Magnus

Il commença à le chatouiller ce qui le fit éclater de rire, ils s'embrassaient de nouveau amoureusement. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, il caressa doucement son corps ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir.

\- Je t'aime Alexander confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus répondit Alec

\- Moi aussi je vous aime les gars confessa Isabelle

Ils tournaient la tête synchro et virent toute la fratrie devant la chambre en plus de Clary et de Simon qui étaient présent. Jace et Isabelle arboraient un air malicieux alors que la rousse et le vampire étaient gênés par la scène, Alec jura et ramena le drap sur lui ayant été découvert par leur moment à deux et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain.

\- Que puis-je pour vous maintenant que vous avez gâché un moment spectaculaire que j'allais avoir avec votre frère demanda Magnus n'étant pas gêné d'être nu devant eux

\- Alec je comprends parce que c'est mon frère mais toi est ce que tu l'auras l'obligeance de te couvrir s'il te plaît proposa Jace en évitant de regarder l'entre-jambe du sorcier

\- Pourquoi donc j'aime être nu surtout que ton frère adore ma collection nargua Magnus en croisant les bras

\- D'ailleurs vous avez couché ensemble demanda Isabelle

Il était sur le point de dire quand Alec sortit de la salle de bain habillé,

\- Si tu lui dis quoi que soit, tu me peux faire une croix sur tu sais quoi qu'on a fait hier soir menaça Alec

\- Je ne vais rien dire désolé ma chère Isabelle déclara Magnus

Elle se renfrogna avant de suivre son frère qui sortait, le sorcier les raccompagner en peignoir. Il l'embrassa chastement,

\- Eh blondi, ramène-le vivant si tu ne veux pas passer toute ta vie en canard menaça Magnus

\- Bordel pourquoi est ce tout le monde me menace quand il s'agit d'Alec, il ya Lily et maintenant toi râla Jace

\- Parce que tu es une tête brûlé qui n'écoute personne et qui se retrouve dans une situation pas possible répondit Alec en mettant ses lunettes de soleil

Le blond se renfrogna ce qui fit rire tout le monde, ils sortirent et se rendirent dans le lieu où le démon sévissait. Le dhampir prit ses flèches et tira avec son arc plusieurs fois sur le démon, Jace sauta sur le démon pour le poignarder avec sa lame séraphique. Isabelle l'électrocuta avec son fouet pendant que Clary et Simon les aidait en le ralentissant, le dhampir tira une flèche dans l'œil du démon ce qui le fit hurler. Le blond finit par lui trancher la tête en le réduisant en cendre, il soupire de soulagement avant de grimacer en allant dans l'ombre étant un peu trop sous le soleil.

\- Ça va aller Alec s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Tout va bien juste que j'étais un peu trop sous le soleil rassura Alec

\- D'accord alors rentrons proposa Jace

Ils rentrèrent à l'institut, le directeur profita pour s'éclipser dans la cuisine pour manger n'ayant pas eu le temps de prendre le petit déjeuner. Il se rendit dans son bureau, Jace toqua dans le bureau pour lui donner son rapport ce qui le fit rouler des yeux.

\- J'espère que tu as bien fait ton rapport parce que je n'ai pas envie de les retaper railla Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas je l'ai fait rassura Jace

\- Tant mieux, tu avais quelque chose à me dire demanda Alec

\- Oui, tu sais que tu avais l'aire sexy avec tes oreilles de chat ce matin nargua Jace

\- JACE DEHORS rougit Alec

\- Allez quoi tu me raconte pourquoi est ce que tu avais ses oreilles de chat ricana Jace

\- Si tu ne sors pas d'ici dans l'immédiat je te jure que je demande Magnus d'invoquer une armée de canard pour te poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de ta vie gronda Alec

\- J'y vais salua Jace effrayé

Il soupira mais entendit malgré lui le rire de son parabataï, il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se concentrer sur son travail. Plus tard Alec termina son travail et sen rendit dans la cuisine pour manger un bout, il lia les rapports avant de rentrer chez Magnus. Pendant ce temps Luke se rendit sur une scène de crime et vit un indice lié au monde obscur, il soupira doucement en se grattant la nuque.

\- Un problème avec votre nuque demanda Ollie

\- Tout va bien juste de la fatigue c'est tout répondit Luke

\- Alors c'est quoi nous avons cette fois-ci, je vous parie que c'est un loup-garou qui a fait ça conclu Ollie

Il le prit par le bras et l'emmena assez loin de la scène de crime, il regarda si personne ne les avait pas suivit.

\- Ecoute, je suis sérieux de dire que tu devrais consulter un psychologue de tes hallucinations conseilla Luke

\- Je sais que vous êtes un loup-garou et je pourrai le prouver croyez-moi déclara Ollie en allant sur la scène de crime

\- Que l'ange Raziel me vienne en aide pour la supporter pria Luke

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'encouragement d'Alec et la prophétie de Raziel. Bisous glacées. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Piiya69: Je suis heureuse que tu adore toujours mes histoires et oui je suis prête à continuer cette histoire jusqu'au bout XD**

**Maia 0067 : Oui Pauvre Luke, la rencontre entre Tessa et Jace se ferra bientôt. La mort de Valentin dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126 : et moi donc vos reviews m'avait tous manquer en plus de tes idées, par contre le prochain chapitre c'est le lemon bon on va dire que le prochain chapitre et que j'ai repris donc ce sera le chapitre 22 qui sera chaud on va dire. Concernant tes idées c'est pas mal trouvé j'vais réfléchit sur la question comment faire apparaître les pouvoirs d'Alec ce qui me donne de l'imagination à ça, j'attends tes idées super chaud ma momie d'amour XD**

**Alec Barton : "Hachi qui siffla contre un démon qui a fait une faute" DEHORS ah ça fait du bien de revenir n'est ce pas Alec " Alec qui était en train de bronzer " Ouais tu m'as tellement manquer durant cet période " Elles serraient dans les bras alors que les démons étaient émus" Au fait il ya le lemon dans le prochain chapitre " Ils entendirent un gros boom" Je crois le paternelle vient de ranger ses affaires XD Je sais moi aussi je ravie d'être de retour avec mes idées. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 19, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 19**_

Alec sourit rêveur en repensant son petit ami, il gloussa avant d'essayer de se concentré sur son travail. Jace était en train de s'entraîner avec Clary, il s'arrêtait en touchant sa rune de parabataï et sourit intérieurement en sentant son frère heureux. Tous étaient en train de se préparer à la guerre contre Valentin qui était imminent, sa mère fait le va et viens entre Idris et l'institut. Son père avait rejoint les forces d'Idris pour traquer certains membres du cercle qui sévit à Idris, Jia avait crée des nouvelles lois qui permettait à présent les créatures obscurs circuler librement seulement en période de paix à Idris. Le portail du Gard était de nouveau actif, Alec avait organisé à l'institut une réunion avec les représentant du monde obscur. Chacun détaillait leur amélioration dans leur quotidien et ce qu'il fallait apporter pour les patrouilles, ils parlaient aussi la guerre contre Valentin. Raphaël décréta que tous les enfants de la nuit attendaient le signa pour rejoindre la bataille, il avait lancé pour humour que Lily avait une seul hâte était de viscère le chasseur d'ombre après ce que celui-ci ait enlevé son bébé et changer de corps avec lui. Le dhampir riait nerveusement à l'humour de son chef de clan, il répondit que sa mère biologique était dans le même état que Lily. Luke et Magnus ainsi que Méliorn étaient amusé par la situation, il faut dire que dans tous le monde obscur sait que Lily Chen tuera quiconque tentera de faire du mal à son fils. Après la réunion Magnus resta avec son petit ami en le suivant dans son bureau, à peine la porte franchi que le sorcier plaqua son amant contre la porte pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ils se décollaient de la porte pour aller vers le canapé, ils s'embrassaient pendant quelque minute quand le téléphone de Magnus sonna. Ils soupiraient de frustration, il répondit avant de soupirer encore une fois. Il l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de se lever et faire un portail, le dhampir se mit à rêver de son amant durant un moment en retournant travailler. Jace vint le voir juste après son entraînement, il toqua à la porte et vit l'expression rêveuse de son frère.

\- Alors le paradis nargua Jace

\- C'est le pied gloussa Alec

\- Je suis heureux pour toi mec, c'est que j'ai toujours voulu pour toi tu sais sourit Jace

\- Je sais et je te remercie de me soutenir comme tu le fais remercia Alec

\- Je suis ton parabataï et je te soutiendrai toujours d'ailleurs en tant que parabataï on doit se partager tout même la moto glissa Jace

\- Tu ne lâche pas l'affaire n'est ce pas ? Comme je te l'ai dit tant que tu n'auras pas touché un canard je te prêterai pas ma moto déclara Alec

\- Tu sais très bien que ses créatures sont vicieuses et sournoise, en plus ils sont de mèches avec Valentin signala Jace

\- Va consulter Jace soupira Alec

Le blond persista dans sa tentative de persuasion au sujet des canards ce qui fit soupirer son parabataï, Alec ne l'écouta de moitié avant de prendre quelque dossiers qui avait sur son bureau et le donna à son frère pour qu'il le trie. Ce dernier se retira vite fait en voyant la corvée ce qui donna le calme à Alec, il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Au fait tu n'es pas décidé de me parler au sujet des oreilles de chat nargua Jace

\- DEHORS cria Alec en lui envoyant une agrafeuse sur la porte dont il referma

Il entendit son rire dans le conduit ce qui le mit en rogne, il eut une idée et envoya un message à son sorcier. Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit un cri déchirant de Jace, Isabelle débarqua dans son bureau avec les larmes aux yeux et les joues rouges.

\- C'est toi qui a dit à Magnus d'envoyer ses canetons pour Jace demanda Isabelle

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi est ce que tu parle répondit Alec innocemment

Elle gloussa en sachant que son frère savait jouer la comédie, il continua son travail tranquillement après le départ de sa sœur. Après son sa journée à l'institut il était sur le point de partir quand il croisa Jace en train de courir aussi vite dont quelques secondes plus tard suivit par des canetons ce qui le fit hausser un sourcil, il sourit méchamment avant de se diriger vers le loft de son petit ami. Il arriva et le vit en train de s'entraîner à la magie, il le regarda en se léchant les lèvres en le voyant torse nu. Ce dernier s'arrêta de s'entraîner à sa magie, il se tourna vers lui en souriant.

\- Bonsoir mon chéri salua Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Bonsoir mon amour salua Alec en répondant à son baiser

Il alla prendre son sweat pour le mettre sur lui, il vit le regard déçu de son amant ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Oh mon chaton est déçu gloussa Magnus

\- Nya bien sûr que je suis déçu, tu cache ton corps de moi miaula Alec en caressant son torse

Il n'avait pas fermé son sweat pour laisser à l'air, il gloussa avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser. Son téléphone sonna ce qui les fit soupirer, Alec répondit et éloigna son téléphone de son oreille en entendant le cri de Jace dans le combiné.

\- Jace répondit Alec

\- Par pitié mon frère, mon parabataï, mon meilleur ami s'il te plaît viens me sauver de ces créatures viles et vicieuse, j'ai essayé de les semer partout dans l'institut mais ils me suivent comme si j'étais leur mère pleurnicha Jace dans le téléphone

\- Hum répondit Alec

Le dhampir avait arrêté d'écouter son parabataï depuis un moment au vu qu'il préféra se concentré sur les baisers de son amant dans son cou, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser ses soupirs libidineux sortir de ses lèvres.

\- Alec sanglota Jace de terreur

Magnus ayant marre du blond prit le téléphone de son petit ami,

\- Je vais annuler le sort maintenant et évite de nous déranger encore une fois Jace Herondale ou sinon je te jure que je t'envois encore une fois des canetons mais cette fois-ci ce sera toute une armée pour seule objectif te faire vivre un enfer jusqu'à la fin de ta vie maintenant excuse-moi mais j'i l'intention de caresser un chaton très coquin Bye salua Magnus en jetant le téléphone derrière lui

Il claqua des doigts avant de se mettre caresser son chaton qui rigola, de l'autre côté Jace était soulagé de savoir que les canards avaient disparu. Isabelle avec Clary entraient dans sa chambre après qu'il s'est réfugié sur son lit en jetant tout ce qu'il passa tout ce qu'il trouvait dans ses mains pour les jeter sur les canetons,

\- Tiens, ils ont disparus remarqua Clary

\- C'est à cause de ce maudit sorcier de pacotille ronchonna Jace en descendant de son lit

\- Tu sais que c'est un peu de ta faute aussi de toujours le provoquer en faisant chier Alec rappela Isabelle

Il grommela dans sa barbe, la rousse fit la moue en s'asseyant sur le lit du blond.

\- Dommage qu'ils ont disparu parce qu'ils étaient trop mignon soupira Clary

Jace eut la mâchoire décroché avec horreur en regardant la jeune femme, il sortit scandaliser sous le rire de sa sœur. Le lendemain Magnus regarda Alec sur son lit, il lui caressa la joue amoureusement. Il replaça une mèche de son visage, il plissa le nez en ronflant doucement ce qui le fit sourire. Il se leva en l'embrassa légèrement sur le front, il prit son bain avant de claquer les doigts pour se maquiller. Il commença à préparer le petit déjeuner en faisant apparaître les ingrédients, Alec arriva en baillant. Il vivota vers lui en l'embrassant,

\- Bonjour mon lapin salua Magnus

\- Mon lapin grimaça Alec

\- Mon chaton proposa Magnus

\- C'est mieux sourit Alec en l'attirant vers lui

Il ricana en l'embrassant, ils prirent le petit déjeuner. Après le petit déjeuner le chasseur alla à l'instit par le portail, il entra avant de se faire plaquer par terre dont il renversa son adversaire par sa vitesse vampire. Il vit que c'était Jace,

\- Jace, pourquoi est ce que tu m'agressé des que le matin railla Alec

\- Pour m'excuser et que tu dis à ton petit ami que dorénavant je serai sage promis Jace

Il regarda son frère comme s'il venait de dire qu'il rentrait chez les frères silencieux, il cligna les yeux avant de balancer la tête.

\- Tu ne tiendras pas cinq minutes avant que j'aille sauver ton cul de blondinet sourit Alec

\- On croirait entendre Lily souligna Jace

\- C'est ma mère, je lui ressemble un peu ricana Alec en se dirigeant vers son bureau

Il entra dans son bureau pour voir sa mère présente en train de vérifier ses dossiers pour lui,

\- Bonjour maman salua Alec

\- Bonjour mon fils, comment va Magnus questionna Maryse

\- Il va bien, il avait une cliente à voir répondit Alec

\- Passe-lui mon bonjour de ma part quand tu le verras sourit Maryse

Il hocha la tête avant de reprendre les rênes de son travail, quelques jours plus tard Jia rappela tous les chasseurs d'ombre du monde pour préparer à la guerre car Valentin était présent à Idris avec son armée de fidèle et aussi de démon. Clary monta sur l'estrade pour montrer sa rune d'alliance qu'elle avait créée, tous approuvaient sa rune. Alec était prés d'Isabelle et de Maia,

\- Bon comment ça fonctionne cette rune questionna Maia

\- Eh bien tu chope un partenaire et tu lui grave la rune expliqua Isabelle

\- Je vois souffla Maia

Alec essaya de repéré son petit ami avant de le trouver,

\- Voilà Magnus sourit Alec

Il alla le voir prés de lui, le sorcier était heureux de le voir.

\- Veux-tu être mon partenaire pour la bataille proposa Alec

\- J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment était la vitesse des vampires déclara Magnus

Il lui grava la rune sur sa main en essayant de lui faire mal le moins possible, il le fit pareil. Maia était en train de les observer avant de voir s'embrasser,

\- Ok et est ce que ça fait partie aussi du processus de l'alliance questionna Maia

\- Euh non eux c'est à part comme rituel répondit Isabelle en riant

Alec était satisfaits en restant dans les bras de son amant, ils tournaient la tête vers les autres et virent que Lily et Raphaël se dirigeaient vers eux.

\- Magnus, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur mon bébé et si il lui arrive quoi que soit je te jure que je te vide intégralement avant de te couper la tête compris menaça Lily

\- Rassure-toi je veillerai de prés ton bébé même de très prés, à savoir dans sa douche et dans son lit car on ne sait pas si il va se blesser gloussa Magnus en embrassant son petit ami sur la joue

Il rougit devant le baiser de son amant devant sa mère vampire et son frère de cœur, Raphaël roula des yeux devant l'excentricité de son père de cœur alors que Lily ricana doucement. Jia vint prés d'eux,

\- Alec, je sais que normalement c'est à moi de motiver tout le monde mais je pense que tu devras le faire comme la dernière fois proposa Jia

Il hocha la tête avant de monter sur l'estrade, tous se tournaient vers lui en attendant qu'il parle pour les encourager.

\- VALENTIN EST A NOTRE PORTE AVEC SON ARMEE, AUJOURD'HUI NOUS ALLONS LUI MONTRER QUE NOUS TOUS UNIS POUR LE MÊME PENSEE A SAVOIR VIVRE EN PAIX. NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DES VAMPIRES, NI DES NEPHILIMS, NI DES FEES, NI DES SORCIERS, NI DES LOUPS-GAROUS NON. NOUS SOMMES DES PERSONNES QUI VOULONS VIVRE LEUR LIBERTES ET SUIVRE LEUR IDEAUX EN PAIX, JE SUIS UN VAMPIRE MAIS AUSSI UN NEPHILIM ET JE VAIS ME BATTRE POUR MON LIBRE-ARBITRE ET PROUVEZ A VALENTIN QUE JE NE SUIS PAS UN DEMON SANS ÂME COMME IL AIME LE FAIRE CROIRE A TOUS NOUS ALLONS LUI PROUVER A TOUS ICI QUE NOUS SOMMES DES PERSONNES AVEC UNE ÂME ET UN CŒUR ALORS QUI EST AVEC MOI DANS CETTE BATAILLE demanda Alec d'un ton solennel

Tous criaient de joie ayant une motivation pour affronter leur ennemie en commun, il repéra ses parents dans la foule qui le regardait avec fierté. Lily renifla en sanglotant,

\- Mon petit bébé qui a tellement grandi qu'il a encouragé tout le monde sanglota Lily théâtralement

\- Dios Lily railla Raphaël

\- T'aurai pas un mouchoir par hasard demanda Lily en se reprenant

Il soupira devant les mimiques de sa subordonnée mais il sourit intérieurement en voyant son frère de cœur sur l'estrade. Il l'avait vu grandir et mûrir,

\- C'est vrai qu'il a grandit murmura Raphaël

Plus tard tous se tenaient dans la plaine de Brocéliande, avant de partir Alec serra ses parents et son parabataï dans ses bras et mit prévint Isabelle de ne pas intervenir dans la bataille par son jeune âge ce qui la fit râler un peu. Jace et Clary se faufilaient prés du lac Lynn pour attendre Valentin,

\- Tu crois qu'il va venir questionna Clary

\- Il va venir comme il veut invoquer l'ange Raziel répondit Jace

Elle acquiesça de la tête et resta vigilant, ils s'avançaient prudemment quand Valentin surgit de nulle part et poignarda Jace dans le cœur.

\- Pardonne-moi mon fils s'excusa Valentin en retirant la lame de son cœur

\- JACE cria Clary horrifiée

Elle se précipita sur lui en tenant sa blessure qui saignait, le blond le regarda en essayant de parler.

\- Je t'en prie reste avec moi supplia Clary

\- Je suis désolé Clarissa s'excusa Valentin en commençant le rituel

Il traça un pentagramme et mit son prénom sur un coin du cercle, il sourit en voyant que le sang de Jace se faisait absorbe par le pentagramme. La rousse regarda le blond qui lui caressa la joue,

\- Je t'aime…Clary confessa Jace

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Clary en pleurs

Il ferma les yeux en laissant son dernier souffle, de l'autre côté de la bataille Alec combattait avant de crier de douleur en sentant son lien se rompre entre son parabataï et lui. Il se tient le flanc

\- JACE hurla Alec de douleur

\- ALEXANDER cria Magnus en repoussant leurs ennemies

Il s'approcha de lui et le vit en train de souffrir, le dhampir sanglota ne sentant plus son frère.

\- Jace est mort sanglota Alec

Magnus le prit dans ses bras, Clary pleura devant le corps de Jace. Valentin jeta les instruments dans le lac, voyant que son père ne faisait pas attention à lui elle changea son nom avec le sien. L'eau se mit à frémir lentement, il se retourna et vit Clary se releva avec une expression de haine dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas me battre Clarissa sourit Valentin

Elle se jeta sur lui avant de se mettre Ko par lui, il lui dessina une rune prés de sa gorge avant de la figer avec un autre. Une lumière se mit à scintiller au dessus de l'eau, un ange se mit à apparaître. Ses cheveux étaient d'argent et or avec des yeux d'or, ses ailes étaient immenses qui pouvaient d'un battement d'aile les envoyer dans le décor.

\- Qui ose m'invoquer après dix mille ans sur terre demanda Raziel

\- Moi Valentin Morgenstern, je t'ai invoqué pour te soumettre ma requête seigneur Raziel. La mission que tu as donné aux tous premiers Nephilim ont été bafoué par la corruption et les démons continuer de polluer le monde, les créatures obscurs sont de plus en plus nombreux déclara Valentin en s'avançant vers lui

\- Les démons et les créatures obscurs sont des êtres différents, les démons n'ont pas d'âmes alors que les créatures obscurs ont une âme voilà ce qui les différencie rectifia Raziel

\- Malgré ça je veux les éradiquer Seigneur Raziel, j'ai tout sacrifié pour ce moment, ma femme, mes enfants, tout pour ce vœu décréta Valentin

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu sacrifie pour moi se moqua Raziel

\- J'ai même sacrifié mon fils pour le rituel rien que pour toi répliqua Valentin

Les ailes de Raziel s'ouvrirent en grand sous la révélation de Valentin, Clary regarda la scène sans bouger mais elle sentit son bras petit à petit reprendre le dessus.

\- Dieu a demandé à Abraham de sacrifier son fils pour savoir qui il aimait le plus mais toi tu as sacrifié ton fils sans état d'âme, tu ne veux que ta renommé. Tu t'en fiche des autres, tu as fais des choses monstrueux à commencer à part l'emprisonnement de mon frère Ithuriel gronda Raziel

Le Nephilim pâlit devant le grondement de Raziel, il déglutit en reculant d'un pas en arrière.

\- Il m'a raconté tout ce que tu lui as fait subi, tu ne mérite pas d'être l'un de mes enfants cracha Raziel furieux

\- Je sais que j'ai mal agir Seigneur Raziel mais tu es contrains de m'accorder mon vœux comme le veux la tradition déclara Valentin en s'avançant déterminé

\- C'est vrai je suis contrainte par ce rituel d'accorder un vœu mais tu n'es pas le contractant n'est ce pas Clarissa Morgenstern demanda Raziel

Il se tourna vers sa fille, celle-ci ne pouvait pas répondre à l'ange mais simplement la tête. Il retourna vers l'ange,

\- NON, JE N'ACCEPTERAI PAS CA. ACCORDE-MOI MON VŒUX ordonna Valentin

\- SILENCE gronda Raziel

Le grondement résonna dans la plaine, il souffla sur Valentin. Une fin lumière sortit de sa bouche et transperça tels une flèche dans le cœur de Valentin, un trou se tenait à la place de son cœur. Une expression figée resta sur son visage à jamais, il tomba par terre mort. Raziel se tournait vers la rousse,

\- Je t'ai beaucoup observé Clarissa Morgenstern, tu as la capacité d'entendre nous les anges pour créer les runes décréta Raziel

Elle essaya de parler mais avec la rune elle ne pouvait pas parler, il comprit et souffla sur elle en retirant la rune.

\- Pourquoi m'observer demanda Clary

\- Comme je te le disais tu peux nous entendre et créer des runes angéliques dont nous les anges nous nous servons, ce n'est pas tout je t'accorde ton vœux mais réfléchis bien à ton vœux car je ne suis pas le génie de la lampe proposa Raziel

Elle se tourna vers le corps de Jace, elle eut les larmes aux yeux et regarda l'ange.

\- Jace déclara Clary les larmes aux yeux

\- Très bien je t'accorde ton vœux mais cela ne sera pas sans conséquence Clarissa accepta Raziel

Il s'illumina et Jace se réveilla en sursautant, elle se précipita sur lui en l'enlaçant étroitement. Il tourna la tête pour voir l'ange Raziel devant lui, il déglutit de peur.

\- Merci seigneur Raziel remercia Clary

\- Ne me remercie pas, je vais m'en aller avant cela je dois t'annoncer quelque chose pour bientôt. Une prophétie envoyé par le créateur, il concerne un avènement d'un roi. Un roi dont le pouvoir fut oublié de tous fera son apparition dans ce monde, son avènement sera inscrit dans le sang décris Raziel

Il disparut dans une lumière, ils soupiraient de soulagement mais garda en tête la prophétie de l'ange Raziel.

\- Qui pourrait être bien ce roi demanda Jace

\- Pour le moment ne pense pas à ça, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois en vie se réjouit Clary en sautant dans ses bras

La bataille se termina de l'autre côté à la mort de Valentin, tous se réjouirent. Alec avait les yeux rouges ayant perdu son lien avec Jace, il cligna des yeux avant de voir son frère revenir sain et sauf. Il usa sa vitesse pour le serrer dans ses bras,

\- J'ai cru que tu étais mort souffla Alec

\- Je suis increvable mec rassura Jace

Il rigola un moment avant de le serrer encore une fois dans ses bras, ils entendirent leurs noms à tous les deux et vit leurs parents se dirigeaient vers eux. Maryse prit ses fils dans ses bras,

\- Je suis heureuse que vous allez bien tous les deux souffla Maryse soulagée

\- Nous aussi de vous voir en vie répondit Jace en serrant sa mère d'adoption

Alec serra aussi sa mère avant de la relâcher,

\- ALEC cria une voix

Il se tourna et reçut un poids en plein fouet, il serra sa mère vampire dans ses bras. Lily serra son fils adoptif dans ses bras,

\- Mon bébé, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. Tu n'as rien n'est ce pas s'inquiéta Lily en vérifiant

\- Dios Lily laisse-le respirer, un vrai mère-poule railla Raphaël en venant les rejoindre

\- Oh la ferme Raphaël, je vérifie simplement que mon fils n'est pas blessé répliqua Lily

\- Elle a raison renchérit Maryse en examinant Jace attentivement à la moindre blessure

\- Maryse c'est bon je n'ai rien rassura Jace

\- Laisse-moi en juger décréta Maryse

Les garçons soupiraient dépités devant l'examen des deux mères poules, ils lançaient un regard suppliant vers Robert qui ricana.

\- Souffrez en silence ricana Robert

Tous se réjouissent de la fin de la bataille et de leur victoire, quelques jours plus tard Alec se réveilla dans son lit. Il se prépara avant de descendre de l'escalier pour aller rejoindre toutes sa famille, sa mère était en train de faire le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde et Isabelle était en train d'aider. Jace était absent sans doute avec Clary, son père était en train de boire du café.

\- Dis donc frangin tu vas mettre quoi pour ce soir questionna Isabelle

\- J'en sais rien de tout façons Lily m'a dit de passer la voir pour ça répondit Alec

\- Tu vas encore teindre tes cheveux déduisit Isabelle en touchant sa mèche lavande

\- J'espère que non souhaita Alec

\- Mais les couleurs qu'elle met te rends magnifique mon chéri sourit Maryse

Il sourit à sa mère, plus tard il se rendit dans une maison avec les volets fermés. Il entra avant de sentir un mouvement prés de lui,

\- Enfin tu es là, je t'attendais avec tes vêtements que j'ai choisit pour la fête de ce soir sourit Lily

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira blasé en voyant la nouvelle couleur des cheveux de sa mère vampire, elle arborait d'un couleur cerise. Elle le laissa se préparer avant de changer sa mèche pour correspondre avec la sienne, tout le monde obscur et les Nephilim étaient rassemblé dans la salle des accords pour faire la fête pour fêter leur victoire. Magnus était déjà présent et parlait avec Catarina, Isabelle vêtu d'une robe asymétrique rouge s'approcha d'eux.

\- Magnus, je suis contente de te revoir salua Isabelle

\- Moi aussi Isabelle, tu es très en beauté mais où est le plus magnifique de tous questionna Magnus

\- J'allais justement te le demander comme je croyais qu'il n'aurait été avec toi répondit Isabelle

\- Moi je crois qu'il vient d'arriver pour te dire qu'il est en train de se faire remarquer gloussa Catarina en pointant le doigt vers l'entrée

Ils pivotaient vers l'entrée pour voir Lily dans une splendide robe de soirée noire avec ses cheveux cerise, Alec avait un costume sombre sur lui, il avait un chemise noire avec un gilet bleu marine par-dessus sans la veste avec un pantalon noire semi-cuir. Ses cheveux étaient humides et ébouriffé avec sa mèche de couleur cerise qui se mariait avec ses yeux bleus, toutes les personnes féminines dans la salle fondirent devant le charme attractif du dhampir. Magnus marcha vers son petit ami, il embrassa son petit ami en faisant comprendre la gente féminine qu'il était pris.

\- Tu es magnifique mon amour complimenta Magnus

\- Merci même si j'en passerai de ça soupira Alec

\- Moi je trouve que tu es plus beau avec les vêtements que je t'ai choisit car tu es le plus beau sourit Lily

Il soupira discrètement, Isabelle rejoint son frère enlaçant.

\- Vraiment tu es très beau mais je préfère tes tenus qui te rends sexe riait Isabelle

\- Ces tenus-là me sont réservé maintenant gloussa Magnus d'un clin d'œil

Il rougit devant les mots de son amant, il ne remarqua la présence de Jace.

\- Où est Jace questionna Alec

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il était en train d'éviter Luke répondit Isabelle

\- Pourquoi demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils confus

\- D'après ce que m'a dit Clary, Luke est en train de terroriser Jace pour qu'il respecte Clary comme elle est sa fille répondit Isabelle

\- Peut-être que je vais aller donner lui donner un coup de main pour Jace ricana Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le lien de calice et l'apparition d'un démon. Bisous glacées.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Shadowteria : Ravie que ça te plaise **

**Maia 0067: La prophetie concernera pour plus tard et maintenant place à le lemon et le lien de calice,par contre le lemon est un peu brouillon il faudra attendre le chapitre 22 qui est le retour des choses **

**Lavigne 126: J'espère que tu sera content e de ce que tu donne pour te donner des idées trés chaud parce que j'ai l'idée de le faire mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour le lemon au grand ma momie d'amour **

**Alec Barton: "Hachi avec un bouée " Tsunami dans ce chapitre donc SURF "Satan se mit à râler alors que Alec et les démon criaient de joie" le le mon s'est juste un petit truc car je venais de reprendre le chapitre à partir du chapitre 22 que tu vas avoir chaud XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 20, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 20**_

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis la bataille contre Valentin, les choses ont repris les cours normale. Le monde obscur n'avait jamais été aussi en paix depuis des siècles, la cohésion que Alec avait mise en place se maintenait. Le dhampir était toujours à la tête de l'institut et l'institut avait des excellents résultats de réussite qui frôlait le plafond, rare où il y avait des décès car chaque patrouille se faisait avec une créature obscur de ce fait ils partageaient les tâches surtout avec la rune d'alliance de Clary. Ils pouvaient partager leurs capacités ensemble, l'enclave n'avait jamais vu un tel succès au sein de l'institut de New-York. Jia avait félicité Alec pour son excellent travail, étant modeste il déclina les félicitations en disant que c'est grâce au travail fournis par tous. Depuis le retour d'Idris après la bataille, avec l'approbation de ses parents il emménagea chez Magnus qui était plus ravie de d'avoir le noiraud avec lui. Lily était heureuse pour son fils et avait accepté de le laisser emménager avec son petit ami, bien sûr à condition qu'il venait passer du temps à Dumort. Il avait toujours soif de sang envers son amant quoique maintenant qu'il avait bu un peu de son sang, sa soif était plus accrue envers lui. Jace et Clary avaient décidé de rien dire au sujet de la résurrection du blond, ils étaient en train de chercher directement ce que voulait dire l'ange Raziel au sujet de la venue du roi. Ils s'étaient mis en ensemble bien après des épreuves qui ont subies, la rousse ne pouvait plus supporter de rester éloigner du blond surtout après sa mort. Tout le monde fut heureux pour eux, Clary avait cru un moment que Simon allait lui en vouloir mais ce dernier savait que ses sentiments envers la rousse n'était pas le même qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec Maia. Ils restaient de bons amis, Alec était en train de se réveillé sous les baisers humide de son amant dans son cou. Il tourna la tête pour tendre ses lèvres, ils s'embrassaient amoureusement. Le sorcier le surplomba avant de le chatouiller ce qui le fit rire, il arrêta avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Bonjour rayon de soleil salua Magnus

\- Rayon de soleil grimaça Alec

\- Mon chaton alors proposa Magnus

\- Mieux sourit Alec

\- Un vrai chaton capricieux, on dirait que je vais devoir te punir si ça continue vilain petit chat susurra Magnus

Il l'encercla de ses bras pour le faire rapprocher,

\- Nya, je vais rester sage Maître mais ne me punissais pas s'il vous plait supplia Alec d'une moue sexy

Il rigola ce qui fit sourire son amant, ils s'embrassaient amoureusement. Après avoir passé un quart d'heure à se câliner, les deux prirent leur petite déjeunée. Le dhampir se prépara pour aller à l'institut, il trouva sa sœur en train de consulter le moniteur à la recherche d'une activité démoniaque. Il la salua avant de se diriger vers son bureau de directeur, il commença à faire son travail. Il se redressa en s'étirant ce qui fit craquer ses membres, il laissa un soupir de fatigue avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur Jace qui entra. Il sourit à son parabataï,

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi demanda Alec

\- Rien, juste venir te voir sourit Jace

Il haussa un sourcil en le regardant, le blond sourit en grand. Il le regarda suspicieusement, le blond roula des yeux avant de se redresser.

\- Je voudrais savoir un endroit romantique pour emmener Clary en rendez-vous questionna Jace

\- Et ton club de lecture ? Elles doivent savoir non ironisa Alec

\- L'ironie ne te va pas, allez quoi s'il te plaît mon parabataï d'amour supplia Jace

\- Il y a un restaurant éthiopien sinon il y a aussi l'italien proposa Alec

\- Merci remercia Jace

Il haussa la tête avant de classer un document qu'il venait de signe, Jace l'observa profondément.

\- Et toi questionna Jace

\- Quoi moi questionna Alec

\- Eh bien tu sais au sujet de ton lien avec Magnus demanda Jace

Il rougit légèrement,

\- J'ai déjà bu son sang, Lily m'a conseilla d'espacé les morsures pour ne pas que je devienne accro à son sang répondit Alec

\- Je vois, bon je te laisse je vais aller préparer mon rendez-vous avec Clary sourit Jace

Il hocha la tête avant de le voir partir de son bureau, il soupira et retourna dans son travail. Il arrêta de travailler et se leva pour partir, il rentra au loft et vit son amant en train de mélanger quelque chose dans son chaudron tout en regardant son grimoire. Il se retourna vers lui,

\- Bonsoir mon amour salua Magnus en se retournant vers lui

\- Bonsoir mon sorcier salua Alec

Il l'embrassa tendrement, le sorcier recula d'un pas en le regardant. Il passa une main sur le torse de son dhampir avant de retourner vers sa potion qu'il était en train de faire, Alec s'assit et l'observa en train de verser plusieurs contenus dans le chaudron.

\- J'aime te voir faire la magie sourit Alec

\- Ah bon questionna Magnus surpris

\- Je te trouve très beau avec ton air concentrés complimenta Alec

\- Eh bien mon petit dhampir est en train de me charmer à ce que je vois gloussa Magnus

Il gloussa à son tour avant de le voir claquer des doigts pour terminer sa potion, il versa la substance dans un flacon avant de le faire disparaître pour le mettre sur l'étage. Il contourna sa table de potion pour s'installer entre les jambes de son amant, celui-ci mit ses bras autour de son bras en l'embrassant.

\- Tu as un sort préféré questionna Alec

\- Non, je n'ai pas de sort préféré à part avoir de l'endurance sexuelle susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il rougit ce qu'il le fit rire, il glissa sa main sous son chemise en soir pour caresser sa peau. Il le déboutonna en l'embrassant dans le cou tout en continuant de caresser sa peau, il grogna devant la caresse. Le chasseur arriva vers son ventre et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de nombril, il leva les yeux curieux.

\- C'est ma deuxième marque de sorcier révéla Magnus en détournant les yeux dégoûté

\- Hé interpella Alec en le faisant regarder

Il l'embrassa amoureusement et continua ses caresses au milieu de son ventre où il devait avoir son nombril,

\- Je trouve cela sexy alors n'est pas honte chuchota Alec

Il esquissa un sourire et ferma les yeux, il haleta doucement de plaisir. Le dhampir comprit que c'était une zone érogène, il sourit intérieurement en voyant le plaisir imprégné sur le visage de son amant.

\- Alexander grogna Magnus

Il abaissa son charme sur ses yeux en révélant ses yeux de chat, Il sourit en les voyants. Il déboucla sa ceinture pour prendre son membre demi dure, il commença à le masturber. Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir, il l'embrassa en lui crochant la nuque. Il se déversa dans sa main d'un râle de jouissance, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Ce dernier ronronna dans son cou en faisant parcourir ses canines sur sa peau ce qui le fit frémir, il fit la même chose à son petit ami en le masturbant en faufilant ses mains dans son pantalon. Il haleta de plaisir avant de serrer sa chemise,

\- Magnus déglutit Alec

\- Vas-y susurra Magnus en montrant son cou

Il plongea ses canines dans son cou pour boire son sang, le sorcier poussa un cri de douleur et de plaisir tout en continuant de le masturber. Alec se mit à jouir dans la main de son amant, Magnus lécha sa main en ronronnant en goûtant le sperme. Il sourit et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser, après ce moment d'intimité ils allaient dans un restaurant à Moscou avant de rentrer chez eux pour passer la soirée à se câliner. Quelques jours plus tard une femme aux cheveux noire se rendit à la pédiatrie et regarda les bébés qui venait de naître dans les couveuses, elle eut un regard maternelle devant eux. Un médecin arriva et la vit en train de regarder,

\- Je peux vous aider se proposa le médecin

\- Oui, est ce que je peux porter l'un de ses bébés demanda la femme

\- Si seulement vous êtes de la famille sinon c'est interdit refusa le médecin

\- Je vois, je voulais juste porter l'un d'eux souffla la femme

\- Avez-vous des enfants demanda le médecin

\- Non, je suis stérile répondit la femme

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa le médecin

\- C'est à cause de mon mari Adams qui m'a tout pris révéla la femme

Le médecin hocha la tête et la laissa contempler les bébés, plus tard il sortit de l'hôpital avant de se faire attaquer par un démon à la tête d'hibou. Ce dernier le fit avaler un drôle de substance, après l'attaque il se leva et se rendit dans un vieux hôtel et se fit face avec d'autre personne devant la même femme plutôt. Il s'inclina alors qu'elle s'approcha de lui, le démon entra à son tour et s'inclina à son tour. Elle caressa le visage de son démon,

\- Rapporte-moi encore plus de cœurs purs ordonna la femme

Il s'inclina avant de partir, Jace se réveilla en sursaut et passa une main sur son visage. Il se rendormir tranquillement, le lendemain soir Alec se rendit à l'hôtel Dumort. Il entra dans sa chambre et prit sa douche, il entra et se changea quand il sentit un mouvement prés de lui. Il se retourna pour voir Lily sur son lit, il s'allongea prés d'elle en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle lui caressa ses cheveux,

\- Comment vas-tu mon fils demanda Lily

\- Tout va bien, Magnus et moi nous sommes très heureux depuis que j'habité avec lui sourit Alec

\- Je vois, je suis tellement heureux pour toi malgré que j'approuve ta décision d'aimer un sorcier qui ressemble à un drag Queens nargua Lily

Il rigola et ferma les yeux devant les caresses de sa mère dans ses cheveux, il ouvrit les yeux en regardant sa mère vampirique.

\- Maman interpella Alec

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Lily en sachant la conversation sérieuse qu'ils allaient avoir

Il se redressa en se mettant en tailleur, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et inspira grandement pour se prendre courage.

\- Maman, je veux créer le lien de calice avec Magnus déclara Alec

\- Oh mon bébé d'amour gloussa Lily en lui caressant son visage

\- Le souci est que je ne sais pas quoi je dois faire soupira Alec

\- Je vois, je vais te l'expliquer décréta Lily

Plus tard il se rendit à l'institut après avoir reçu un message de mission, il arriva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir avant de brousser chemin pour aller dans la salle d'armes, il vit sa sœur en train de réparer une stèle qu'il conclu que cela devait être à Jace au vu du design.

\- La stèle de Jace comprit Alec

\- Il a encore cassé soupira Isabelle en le regardant

Il regarda si personne était au alentour et s'assit en face de sa sœur, elle fronça les sourcils légèrement.

\- Je voudrais savoir d'après ton expérience quand est ce le bon moment questionna Alec

Elle regarda en fronçant les sourcils avant de sourire narquoisement,

\- OH MON DIEU TU ES EN TRAIN DE PARLER DE SEXE s'excita Isabelle

\- Evite de crier s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie que l'institut sache pour ma vie sexuelle se renfrogna Alec

\- Alors Magnus et toi, vous voulez…commença Isabelle en le regardant

\- Je ne sais pas enfin peut-être hésita Alec

\- Alec, est ce que c'est ta première fois avec un homme demanda Isabelle

Il le regarda dénégation,

\- Ta première fois tout court questionna Isabelle

Il hocha la tête lentement, elle soupira longuement avant de le frapper sur le bras ce qui le renfrogner.

\- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi est ce que tu ne voulais pas me présenter la soi-disant fille que tu avais rencontrés à Dumort râla Isabelle

\- Tu as finis demanda Alec

\- Elle existe au moins enfin bref, Alec Magnus t'aime de tout son cœur. Si tu le sens vas-y de plus tu vas faire de lui un calice, aussi évite de penser comme tu le fais conseilla Isabelle

\- Je ne fais pas ça réfuta Alec

Elle appuya son regard et il hocha la tête avant de la remercier, il se faufila vers Dumort. Il prit son coffret et l'ouvrit pour regarder la parure, il se dirigea vers chez lui avec le coffret. Magnus était en train de ranger ses ingrédients quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir sur son petit ami, il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je suis content de te voir alors la journée était comment questionna Magnus

\- Ça été et toi demanda Alec

\- Que des plaintes mais je m'en sortirai, un petit verre proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête et le suivit dans le salon, il souffla en regardant son amant. Le sorcier se servit un verre avant de le servir à son tour, il soufflant en posant le coffret sur la petite table basse. Magnus se tourna et vit le petit coffret,

\- Magnus, c'est pour toi déclara Alec

\- Ah bon surpris Magnus

\- Oui, en fait c'est la parure que porte les calices après le lien est finis d'effectuer expliqua Alec

\- Oh comprit Magnus

Il ouvrit le coffret et vit la parure, il reposa le coffret et fit face à son amant. Ce dernier en profita de la situation et l'embrassa passionnément,

\- Je me suis dis que nous pourrions passer à la prochaine étape proposa Alec

\- Tu veux dire l'étape sexuelle conclu Magnus

\- Oui, si tu veux et en même temps de faire le lien de calice proposa Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en se levant

Il posa son verre sur son bar et fit face à le chasseur qui se leva, il se tritura ses bagues.

\- Ecoute est-ce que tu es sûr de le faire avec moi ce lien de calice car il n'y aura pas machine arrière et j'ai peur de te perdre Alexander si nous le faisions expliqua Magnus

Alec se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement en déboutonnant sa chemise,

\- Magnus, c'est bon je veux ça et je veux que tu sois mon calice en plus ton sang chante pour moi alors oui susurra Alec en l'entraînant dans leur chambre

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement en riant. Magnus le prit par le visage avant de tomber sur le lit, Alec tomba avec Magnus sur lui.

\- Très gracieux susurra Magnus

\- Shadowhunter haleta Alec

Il l'embrassa passionnément, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en faisant des suçons. Il lécha la rune de déviation dans son cou ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir, il arriva vers son torse et lécha chaque rune qu'il avait sur son torse. Le dhampir gémit de plaisir en faisant apparaître ses canines, le sorcier le regarda en souriant et lécha du bout de la langue son téton qui se durcisse. Il le mordilla avant de le téter ce qui fit crier son amant de plaisir, il laissa le téton pour passer à son jumeau. Il laissa une traînée de salive entre ses tétons, il embrassa vers le nombril en mimant l'acte. Il déboucla la ceinture d'Alec et le fit retirer son pantalon, il lécha ses lèvres en voyant le membre dressé d'Alec. Il le prit en bouche ce qui gémit de plaisir encore, il aspira le membre avant de le prendre dans sa gorge. Il passa sa langue sur tout le long avant de relâcher le membre, il revint embrasser son amant. Il présenta son doigt en souriant,

\- Suce susurra Magnus

Alec happa le doigt et le suçota dans sa bouche ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir, il retira son doigt avant de le faire glisser dans l'intimité d'Alec ce qui le fit cambrer. Il le fit coulisser avant de rajouter un autre doigt puis un troisième doigt en lui, il les fit glisser jusqu'à qu'il sente son amant complètement dilaté. Il claqua des doigts en révélant tout sa gloire, il se présenta son membre devant son entrée et le regarda.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu veux questionna Magnus

\- Je veux que tu sois mien pour toujours Magnus répondit Alec en l'attirant vers lui

Il l'embrassa amoureusement et le pénétra, Alec écarquilla les yeux en regardant son amant qui poussa jusqu'à la garde. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur en griffant le dos de Magnus, il réfugia sa tête dans son cou et l'embrassa pour le passer la douleur.

\- Tu peux bouger chuchota Alec

Il bougea légèrement ce qui le fit siffler de douleur, il voulut se retirer mais le noiraud l'empêcha de se retirer. Il continua et entendit le premier gémissement de plaisir d'Alec qui était le longue d'une série, il essaya de s'ajuster et entendit le cri de plaisir de son amant signe qu'il avait trouvé sa prostate. Il bougea de plus en plus vite avant de bascula son amant sur lui pour qu'il le chevauche, Alec fit les yeux ronds à la position et rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir. La jouissance monta en lui, Magnus se redressa et l'embrassa langoureusement et montra son cou.

_\- De-acum inainte si pentru totdeauna, te voi lua din casuta mea, iti voi delecta cu sangele, sufletul si trupul tau, pe care mi-l vei apartin; voi pune un ton de condescendenta, de garda, de stapanul, orice ton care va apartinea moartea va putea sa-mi distruga viata_ chuchota Alec en se rappelant des paroles de sa mère vampire

Il plongea ses canines dans son cou et but le sang de Magnus, ce dernier poussa un râle de plaisir en appuyant la tête de son amant contre son cou pour qu'il plonge encore plus ses crocs. Il se retira ses canines et bougea ses hanches avant de se déverser sur leur deux ventre dans un cri de jouissance, le sorcier se déversa à son tour dans le corps du dhampir. Il s'effondra sur le ventre de son amant, ils s'embrassaient sensuellement. Ils s'endormirent épuisé par leur activité charnelle, Magnus se réveilla ayant une sorte brouillard et passa sa main sur son visage.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois répondit Magnus en le regardant

\- C'est normale d'après Lily c'est la production de sang en double que ton corps va fournir, elle m'avait explique les symptômes étaient les nausées et les maux de têtes expliqua Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en le regardant

Il se releva et l'embrassa en l'attirant vers lui, il tomba sur lui avant de le surplomber. Alec lui caressa son visage,

\- Je suppose que tu vas aller à l'institut conclu Magnus en basculant sur le lit

\- Non, je vais rester avec toi pendant une semaine le temps que le lien soit définitive, ma mère prends en charge l'institut le temps que je fasse avec le lien avec toi expliqua Alec

\- Je vois, le lien va prendre une semaine pour qu'il soit définitif commenta Magnus

\- Il ne faut pas que j'éloigne de toi pendant le processus répondit Alec

Il hocha la tête et l'attira vers lui encore une fois, après deux heures s'écoulait qu'ils refirent l'amour encore une fois. Magnus grogna de plaisir en sentant les canines de son amant en lui, il était devenu accro à sa morsure. Le dhampir but une petit quantité de sang avant de jouir entre eux, le sorcier se déversa en lui dans un râle de jouissance.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, durant trois jours tous les deux heures ils faisaient l'amour. Magnus eut la lucidité de prévenir Catarina de prendre en charge ses clients en lui expliquant ce qu'il se passe, elle répondit positive à sa demande. Au bout d'une semaine leur lien entre eux était définitif, chacun pouvait retourner à ses occupations. L'alimentation de Magnus était doublée par sa nature de Calice à présent, le dhampir venait de l'embrasser pour aller à l'institut.

\- Tu es obligé de partir bouda Magnus

\- Oui, je suis obligé de partir Magnus, n'oublie pas que j'ai pris une semaine pour être avec toi rappela Alec

\- Oh oui, nous avons fait des activités très sportifs susurra Magnus

Il rougit en réfugiant sa tête dans son cou en respirant l'odeur de son sang, il pressa le corps de son dhampir contre lui. Il embrassa son cou avant de reculer,

\- Allez, j'y vais salua Alec

\- Je passerai te voir pour apporter ton repas gloussa Magnus

Il rigola légèrement avant de partir, il rentra dans l'institut avant de se faire plaquer par une tornade blond.

\- Jace tu m'étouffe s'étouffa Alec en le regardant

\- Désolé, mec tu m'as tellement manqué malgré que tu sois avec Magnus à faire la bête deux dos décréta Jace

\- Nous devons faire le lien qui prends une semaine pour être définitif expliqua Alec

\- Je vois alors vous deux, comment ça fonctionne maintenant demanda Jace

\- Eh bien comme d'habitude mais sauf que je me nourris de Magnus à présent répondit Alec

Il haussa la tête avant de le laisser, il se dirigea vers son bureau pour trouver sa mère. Celle-ci sourit en le voyant,

\- Tout va bien questionna Alec

\- Oui, je vais bien et oui maman le lien est définitif maintenant sourit Alec

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi se réjouit Maryse

Elle lui montra les travaux qu'elle avait faits en son absence, il retourna à son travail. Plus tard il se rendit dans la cuisine pour faire un sandwich, il mangea normalement quand Isabelle entra dans la pièce avec un sourire narquois.

\- Alors grand-frère, ça été la semaine que tu viens de passer avec ton sorcier qui est à présent ton casse-croûtes personnel nargua Isabelle

\- Je ne veux pas parler de ça décréta Alec

\- Allez quoi, tu me raconte s'il te plait supplia Isabelle

Il regarda sa petite sœur qui lui fit la mine triste ce qui est son point faible, il craqua et lui raconta sans les détails.

\- Donc vous avez fait tout cela durant une semaine conclu Isabelle

\- Oui répondit Alec

Clary entra avec Jace et Simon, le vampire les salua tout les deux.

\- Félicitation pour ton mariage Alec félicita Simon

\- Merci remercia Alec

\- Comment ça un mariage questionna Clary confuse

Son meilleur ami lui expliqua la situation chez les vampires, Alec mangea son sandwich avant de retourner dans son bureau. Il rentra plus tard chez lui et trouva son amant en train de discuter avec un client à lui, le client le paya avant de partir. Il sourit en voyant son petit ami,

\- Bonsoir mon amour, comment ça été ton retour à l'institut questionna Magnus

\- Tout va bien, ma mère a pris en charge l'institut en mon absence donc ça va et toi demanda Alec en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Pour moi que des plaintes mais ça va, Catarina est passée si nous pouvions garder Madzie pendant quelques jours comme elle doit aller à un séminaire proposa Magnus en s'asseyant prés de lui

\- Ça ne pose pas de problème, j'adore Madzie sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, le dhampir s'installa sur les jambes de son amant. Celui-ci enleva son t-shirt et l'embrassa de nouveau, il caressa son torse amoureusement. Il lui fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou et claqua les doigts avant d'insérer son doigt dans son intimité ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière, il rajouta un second puis un troisième en lui. Il bougea ses doigts en lui, il le retira avant de le pénétrer après avoir enlevé ses vêtements magiques. Alec bougea ses hanches en réfugiant sa tête dans son cou, il accéléra ses coups de reins en lui ce qui le fit cambrer. Il fit découvrir ses canines avant de le plonger dans son cou, il cria de plaisir en sentant son venin. Il donna un coup de rein un peu plus fort en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il bougea avant de se déverser entre eux. Le nouveau calice bougea encore un peu avant de jouir à son tour en lui,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, ils se câlinaient dans leur chambre en restant nu après que Magnus s'est retiré de lui et qu'ils s'étaient déplacés. Ils commencèrent se caresser encore une fois quand Jace entra dans la chambre sans frapper,

\- Alec, il y a- PAR L'ANGE TOUT PUISSANT cria Jace

\- Jace que se passe-oh hoqueta Isabelle à sa suite

Clary et Simon entraient dans la chambre à leur tour et restaient gêné en les voyants tout les deux nus, Alec bascula en tirant la couette sur lui pour aller dans la salle de bain.

\- Vous venez de gâcher un merveilleux moment soupira Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la disparition des terrestres et la ligne magique perturbant. Bisous glacées. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Oui ils sont chauds nos lapins, une nouvelle menace en vue. C'est vrai qu'il y aura un autre mariage en vue **

**Alec Barton: "Hachi ricana en voyant Satan mettre en sécurité ses documents" il sera vraiment chaud dans le prochain chapitre niark niark dis qui est partant pour un poker "tous les démons s'en alla faire leur boulot alors que Alec se marrait " bande de lâche eh oui le retour de Lilith dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Je suis ravie que tu es en train de travailler sur l'idée que je vais faire mais ne sera pas tout de suite ce que j'ai prévu, mais j'attends tes autres idées qui d'ailleurs est dans le prochain chapitre. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 21, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 21**_

Alec écouta les rapports de mission d'un de ses subordonnés après avoir patrouillé dans le secteur avec un loup-garou et un soldat fée, il hocha la tête en le laissant partir. Il soupira en se massant la nuque, il sourit en se redressant sur sa chaise de bureau. Ça ferait deux mois que Valentin est mort, tout le monde obscur était en paix pour la premier fois depuis des siècles. L'institut de New-York était devenu le meilleur institut avec le taux de réussite frôlant les 95 % grâce à la cohésion ms en place par Alec, beaucoup d'instituts dans le monde commencèrent à suive leur exemple petit à petit. Lily fut ravie de savoir le lien calice entre son fils et Magnus, elle l'avait menacée de nouveau avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le féliciter. Raphaël les avait seulement tapoté sur l'épaule et ébouriffer les cheveux de son frère de cœur, les deux amoureux étaient toujours aussi amoureux. Le dhampir sans qu'il ne réalise avait développé un instinct possessif envers son petit ami, il avait après avoir grogné contre un vendeur qui s'approcher un peu trop prés de son calice. Le cas était similaire pour le sorcier, la fratrie avait rigolé en disant que le couple était devenu très possessifs sur l'un et l'autre. Jace avait une blague sur le fait que maintenant Magnus est devenu le garde-manger de son parabataï de ce fait celui-ci pourrait être amené en mission en tant que goûté, la blague qui a été retourné contre lui quand le calice avait invoqué un canard qui l'avait poursuivit à travers l'institut. Alec sourit en regardant une photo de son amant sur son bureau, il se mit à réfléchir d'organisé de nouveau une réunion obscur pour faire le bilan avec tout le monde. Isabelle entra en le prévenant d'une nouvelle mission sur le terrain et s'il voulait venir, il se leva pour venir avec sa fratrie. Maryse était retournée à Idris pour les affaires, il alla prendre son arc et ses flèches avec quelques poignards séraphiques. Il mit ses lunettes de soleil avant de suivre son parabataï, ils se rendirent dans les égouts de New-York pour éliminer un nid de démon.

\- Il y a des démons dans le secteur alors il faut ouvrir l'œil suggéra Jace

Ils hochaient tous la tête, ils marchaient pendant un moment. Isabelle commença tiquer d'agacement.

\- Jace, je te préviens que ton stupide traceur marche parce que sinon tu me dois trois cents dollars que m'as coûté cette robe et ses chaussures maugréa Isabelle

\- Eh tu n'as qu'à les appeler au lieu de me crier dessus râla Jace

\- Ça suffit vous deux soupira Alec

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si Izzy à ses règles commenta Jace

Alec dût retenir sa sœur pour ne pas qu'elle aille tuer leur frère par ses paroles, au moment où Jace allait s'excuser quand un tentacule le fit traverser un mur.

\- Je ne pense pas que je dirai ça un jour mais merci démon d'avoir fait ça remercia Isabelle

\- Izzy ce n'est pas le moment répliqua Alec en prenant son arc

Il visa le démon avec sa flèche pendant qu'Isabelle l'électrocutait avec son fouet, le démon hurla de douleur au fouet au l'électrum d'Isabelle. Jace sortit de l'ombre et sauta sur le démon pour le tuer, Alec le protégea en tirant une flèche sur ses tentacules. Le blond termina d'en finir avec le démon en le tuant, le dhampir vérifia si son frère allait bien en passant sa stèle sur sa rune de guérison. Ils rentrèrent plus tard à l'institut, le directeur finis son dernier rapport pour l'enclave. Il rangea avant de se lever pour rentrer, Isabelle marcha vers lui en sortant de sa douche. Il lui sourit et la salua, il alla à l'hôtel Dumort, il retira ses armes en le mettant dans son armoire prévue à cet effet. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre en saluant quelques membres du clan qui le félicitèrent pour son mariage vampirique, il sourit avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il prit sa douche avant de ressortit, il sentit un mouvement dans sa chambre. Il sourit en voyant Lily sur son lit en train de fumer sa cigarette, il alla prés d'elle en souriant.

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Lily

\- Ça va, je viens de faire une mission avec Izzy et Jace répondit Alec

\- Clary n'était pas là questionna Lily

\- Elle est à Idris pour rendre visite à sa mère qui fut rappeler par l'enclave répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Lily

Elle tira une bouffé de sa cigarette avant d'expirer l'air, elle caressa la joue de son fils. Elle sourit maternellement,

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es marié maintenant soupira Lily

Il se leva en l'embrassant sur son front,

\- Malgré tout tu reste ma mère vampire et je t'aimerai toujours confia Alec en allant vers la cuisine

Il ne vit pas que celle-ci s'était mis à pleurer tellement qu'elle était heureuse, il trouva Raphaël en train de faire la cuisine pour l'hospice de sa sœur.

\- Je peux t'aider proposa Alec

\- Allez viens, en plus je vais t'apprendre à faire des muffins sourit Raphaël

Il rigola avant de l'aider, ils firent la cuisine. Le chef de clan gloussa en voyant l'adoration de son frère de cœur pour sa cuisine, il était heureux de le savoir prés de lui. Il était vraiment tombé amoureux d'Alec après l'avoir vu étant bébé, pour lui Alec ressemblait à sa sœur quand elle était née et était dans les bras de leur mère. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait changer d'avis à Camille, surtout durant l'enfance d'Alec lui a donné une seconde vie à courir derrière lui en jouant. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux en souriant, Alec lui rendit son sourire. Ils terminaient le repas et confia un terrestre de livrer le repas,

\- Comment va Rosa questionna Alec en se servant à manger

\- Très mal en ce moment d'après les médecins sa maladie est en train de la ronger répondit Raphaël

\- Mince, Raphaël je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

Il prit son chef de clan dans ses bras pour le réconforter, ce dernier le serra dans ses bras en le remerciant de son soutien. Il lui caressa la joue,

\- Je te remercie pour ton soutien mais je me suis fait une évidence de sa mort décréta Raphaël

\- Je vois souffla Alec triste

\- Je ne sois pas triste Alec, peut-être je serai en train de déprimer dans mon coin pour sa mort mais il y a vingt ans j'ai rencontré un bébé aux yeux bleus qui me regardait innocemment qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de lui. Je suis juré du protégé comme s'il était mon petit frère raconta Raphaël

Alec sourit en comprenant que le bébé dont parlait le vampire était lui quand ses parents étaient venus leur demander de l'aide, il le serra dans ses bras quand son téléphone sonna qui était Magnus.

\- Répons-lui et passe mon bonjour sourit Raphaël en le laissant

Il répondit avant de partir dans sa chambre pour se reposer, pendant ce temps la femme était en train de caresser un cocoon. Elle entendit un ascenseur enclenchait une sonnerie, l'ascenseur ressortit un démon à la tête d'hibou qui s'inclina devant elle. Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant,

\- Mon démon, je suis tellement de te voir sourit la femme

Il se remit debout et le regarda avec loyauté, la femme l'embrassa avant de reculer et le regarda sérieusement.

\- Rapporte-moi des cœurs purs pour que je puisse ramener mon fils à la vie ordonna la femme

Il hocha la tête avant de partir, il sortit pour attaquer une autre personne. Le lendemain Luke vint sur le lieu du crime, il regarda le corps de la victime avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant de la présence démoniaque. Il s'accroupit prés du corps,

\- Avez-vous une idée sur ce qu'il s'est passé interrogea Ollie

\- Je ne sais pas autant que vous répondit Luke en se remettant debout

\- Peut-être un loup-garou qui a fait ça lâcha Ollie

Il se tourna vers elle et le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner d'un côté pour que personne ne les écoute, elle le regarda en croisant les bras.

\- Ecoute Ollie, ça commence à bien faire tout cela sur ce sujet, si ça continue je te préviens que je dirai au chef de te relever pour quelques jours le temps de te faire soigner averti Luke

\- Je sais tout Luke et je vous le prouverai de ce que j'avance à votre sujet et ce soi-disant restaurant mais je sais que c'est un refuge pour loup-garou décréta Ollie

Il leva la main pour la stopper avant de soupirer et retourna prés du corps, Jace était en train de dormir quand il se réveilla en sursaut et passa une main sur son visage. Il entendit la porte toquer, il se leva et l'ouvrit sur Clary et déglutit en se rappelant de son rêve.

\- Je ne te réveille pas demanda Clary

\- Non, vas-y proposa Jace

Ils s'installaient sur le lit, la rousse posa sa tête sur le torse du blond.

\- Alors tu as trouvé des indices concernant ce roi que l'ange Raziel a dit questionna Clary

\- J'ai cherché dans la bibliothèque et je n'ai rien trouvé, je ne suis pas aussi avancé que toi à ce sujet soupira Jace

\- Nous trouvons sur ce roi qui doit apparaître par le sang sourit Clary

Jace sourit et l'embrassa avant de faire la moue, elle haussa un sourcil à son changement d'humeur.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Clary

\- Alec, est très heureux en ce moment soupira Jace en caressant sa rune de parabataï

\- Je ne comprends pas commenta Clary

\- Il est en train de se nourrir sur Magnus et sa manière est très délicat grimaça Jace

Elle comprit que les deux devaient coucher pour qu'Alec se nourrisse, Jace soupira en frottant sa rune de parabataï. Au moment Alec venait de jouir sous les coups de reins de Magnus après avoir bu son sang, le sorcier se déversa à son tour en poussant un râle de plaisir. Il s'effondra sur lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, il bascula sur le côté en tirant la couette sur eux.

\- C'était extra ce soir sourit Alec en se léchant le menton

\- Je peux faire mieux tu sais en plus avec ta rune d'endurance ronronna Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il éclata de rire avant de soupirer de plaisir, il regarda son amant dans les yeux.

\- Ça me dérange pas de faire un round avec toi, en ce moment mon maître est en train de me négliger Nya miaula Alec

\- On dirait qu'il a un chaton coquin qui a besoin de mes caresses gloussa Magnus

Il rigola avant de s'embrasse tendrement, ils s'endormirent et le lendemain Alec se réveilla dans les bras de Magnus qui se réveilla aussi.

\- Bonjour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour salua Alec

\- Bien dormi demanda Magnus

\- Très bien, d'ailleurs il est quel heure pour que j'aille à l'institut questionna Alec en le regardant

Il se renfrogna en le regardant ce qui le fit rire, il se redressa dans ses bras.

\- Je plaisantais, mais tu avais peur que je parte demanda Alec

\- Je n'ai pas peur que tu partes mais je trouve te voir réveillé dans mes bras sans que tu aille est une bénédiction répondit Magnus

\- Alors dis-moi de quoi est ce que tu as peur demanda Alec

\- Les jeans délavé à l'acide, répondit Magnus sérieusement

\- Sérieusement tu as traversé des siècles et tu as affronté plusieurs guerres, tu devrais avoir peur de quelque chose conclu Alec

\- Durant des siècles j'ai fermé mon cœur pour ne rien ressentir mais tu es arrivé et tu as débloqué quelque chose en moi en balayant tout mes préjugés sur les Shadowhunter répondit Magnus en le regardant dans les yeux

Le dhampir sentit son cœur rater un battement de cœur et l'embrassa en tenant sa main, plus tard il se rendit dans l'institut en sifflant heureux. Jace était au moniteur avec Clary,

\- On dirait quelqu'un est heureux ma parole ricana Jace

\- Je suis amoureux alors j'ai le droit d'être heureux sourit Alec

\- Je vois en clair le chaton que tu es a eu ses caresses nargua Jace

\- Oui comme toi quand tu as été pris pour un parent des canetons, répliqua Alec

\- Oh pitié par l'ange ne me refais pas rappeler ce jour maudit supplia Jace horrifié

Il sourit méchamment devant l'air horrifié de son parabataï, il se dirigea vers son bureau et commença à organiser la réunion avec chaque représentant des espèces. Magnus était en train de préparer une potion pour un client à lui quand il s'arrêta en attrapant un message de feu ce qui le fit grimacer, un portail s'ouvrit dans son salon et Catarina arriva ayant le message de feu.

\- Je vois que tu as reçu l'invitation remarqua Catarina

\- Je me demande pourquoi est ce qu'il m'invite à ce simulacre de fête qu'il organise gronda Magnus en retournant à sa potion

\- Tu sais que Lorenzo a toujours voulu être supérieur à toi décréta Catarina en s'asseyant en face de lui

Il soupira en feuilletant son grimoire, la sorcière remarqua le bracelet à son poignet et haussa un sourcil. Elle leva les yeux sur son meilleur ami et vit les deux trous dans son cou,

\- Les félicitations sont de rigueur au vu ton mariage vampirique avec Alec félicita Catarina

\- Oui, je suis marié avec l'homme que j'aime, je peux te dire qu'il est un chasseur plein de ressources mélangé avec son côté vampire. Et tout ça fait des étincelles dans la chambre nargua Magnus en haussant ses sourcils suggestifs

Elle éclata de rire en regardant son vieil ami,

\- Je crois que je vais chercher un dhampir chasseur d'ombre comme toi pour tester gloussa Catarina

\- Désolé ma chère amie, mais les dhampir comme lui est unique et c'est le mien déclara Magnus

\- Ragnor aurait été heureux de savoir que tu es heureux après que cette salope de Camille t'a fait sourit Catarina

\- Parfois j'aimerai qu'il soit là avec nous, je suis sûr qu'il aurait apprécié de rencontrer Alec sourit Magnus

Elle se leva et alla prendre son ami dans ses bras pour le réconforter, la perte de leur ami laissa toujours un sentiment de vide chez eux.

\- Je sais qu'il est là avec nous décréta Catarina

\- Oui, à maudire Lorenzo en le critiquant ricana Magnus

Elle riait avec lui, ils partagèrent plusieurs souvenirs ensemble avant qu'elle ne parte chez elle pour libérer Madzie. Quelques jours plus tard le couple partait ensemble pour la soirée de Lorenzo, ils arrivaient et tous les sorciers regardaient Alec avec curiosité. L'un d'eux le reconnut et s'approcha de lui,

\- ALEC LIGHTWOOD cria le sorcier en allant le prendre dans ses bras

Tous murmuraient en le regardant ce qui le mit mal à l'aise, Magnus sourit en observant que son peuple vouait un culte à son petit ami avant de tomber son sourire en voyant son rival s'approchait de lui.

\- Magnus Bane, je suis content de te voir salua Lorenzo

Le dhampir se tourna vers le sorcier qui s'approcha d'eux, il leur proposa deux verres.

\- Je suis ravi de faire connaissance à le directeur de l'institut de New-York qui a proposé une cohésion dans le monde obscur et qui est une légende en tant que dhampir sourit Lorenzo

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers Magnus qui le fusilla des yeux,

\- Je suis honoré de votre présence à ma fête, mais je suis aussi désolé comme je ne sais pas quel sang vous buvez pour que je puisse vous l'offrir s'excusa Lorenzo

\- Je vous remercie de cette délicate attention, je me suis récemment marié vampirique avec Magnus de ce fait il est mon calice qui est le seul sang que je bois commenta Alec

\- Je comprends, veuillez m'excuser s'excusa Lorenzo

Il s'en alla en laissant le couple tranquille, Magnus soupira en sifflant contre son rival. Le chasseur passa une main dans son dos pour le calmer,

\- Ce maudit lézard ne rate pas une occasion pour essayer de me faire comprendre qu'il est supérieur à moi alors qu'il n'est qu'un quart de ma puissance râla Magnus

\- Calme-toi apaisa Alec

Il continua d'insulter le sorcier quand Alec remarqua un mouvement prés d'une table dont il reconnu,

\- Il est vraiment un…commença Magnus

\- Langage coupa Alec en lui donnant son verre

Il le regarda quand il vit Madzie,

\- ALEC cria la petite fille en courant vers le dhampir

\- Madzie, ma petite sorcière préférée sourit Alec en le portant

Il le fit tourner légèrement dans ses bras en faisant rire la petite sorcière, tous les sorciers présents virent le chasseur en train de jouer avec la petite sorcière sans être dégoûté par elle. Catarina s'approcha d'eux,

\- Je n'arrive pas que tu l'aie emmené avec toi gloussa Catarina

\- Non, je l'aie emmené parce qu'il est mon petit ami ou plutôt mon mari vampire gloussa Magnus de même

Elle rigola et regarda sa fille adoptive en train de jouer avec Alec, elle sourit de joie et observa les traits de son vieil ami.

\- Il est bon avec les enfants lâcha Catarina

Il ne répondit pas en observant son verre en fronçant les sourcils, le liquide trembla dans le verre.

\- Un problème avec ton verre questionna Catarina

Le liquide trembla de plus en plus quand la terre se mit à trembler ce qui les inquiéta tous, leurs marques de sorcier apparut sur certains. Au moment la femme était en train de faire couler le sang de certains terrestres dans le cocoon qui renfermait un corps, une ligne traversa parmi les invités. Un sorcier ouvrit un portail pour s'échapper quand la ligne rouge absorba sa magie et le faire perdre le contrôle avant de le faire tuer, le portail se transforma en boule de feu ce qui dirigea vers Alec et Madzie. Le dhampir protégea la fillette de son corps avant de voir une autre boule de feu cramoisi, il tourna la tête pour voir Magnus la main levé avec ses yeux de chat.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était interrogea Alec

\- Je n'en sais rien répondit Magnus

Le lendemain le sorcier était en train de penser à la ligne magique, Alec sortit de la salle de bain et le vit dans son fauteuil préféré. Il passa derrière son amant et l'enlaça, il l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- A quoi tu songes demanda Alec

\- La ligne magique d'hier soir, je me demande qui était cette puissance magique songea Magnus

Il le prit par la main et le fit contourner vers lui, il le fit asseoir sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Reste avec moi proposa Magnus

\- Je voudrais bien mais je suis le directeur de l'institut, il faut que je sois présent là-bas répondit Alec en caressant sa joue

\- J'ai bien plus besoin de toi ici que blondie ou même ta sœur bouda Magnus

Il riait légèrement avant de l'embrasser, ils entendirent la sonnette de la porte sonner ce qui les fit séparer.

\- Si c'est ton Barbie de frère, j'invoque une armée de canard contre lui signala Magnus

Il sourit en le regardant pester contre son parabataï, le demi-démon ouvrit la porte pour voir Lorenzo devant sa porte. Il le fit entrer,

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi Lorenzo questionna Magnus en fermant son peignoir

\- Je suis venu que ce qu'il s'est passé à la fête ne va rester sans là, je sais que c'est Asmodée qui est responsable de tout ça Magnus. J'ai vu tes yeux qui est semblable au sien accusa Lorenzo

\- Ça longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, de plus je sais que ce n'est pas lui et je te rassure tout de suite que je ne le défends pas répliqua Magnus

\- Ce que nous allons voir, je ferai mon enquête personnel avant de m'inféré au ancien du labyrinthe déclara Lorenzo

\- Faites donc mais je suppose que vous savez où est la porte critiqua Magnus

\- Tes jours en tant que grand sorcier de Brooklyn est compté Bane averti Lorenzo en s'en allant

Alec sortit de la chambre après entendu Lorenzo et Magnus se disputaient dans la chambre,

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies entendu s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien, pour est ce qu'il t'accuse de faire alliance avec cet Asmodée, qui est t-il questionna Alec

\- Asmodée est un démon supérieur et un prince des enfers, il est un ange déchu répondit Magnus en fermant les yeux

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu ne pourrais pas faire alliance avec un démon supérieur. Il est taré ce type gronda Alec

Le sorcier ne répondit pas et prit une grand respiration, il ouvrit les yeux en scrutant son petit ami.

\- Tu ne me dis pas plus comprit Alec

\- Alexander, Asmodée est mon père révéla Magnus

Il fut surpris de la révélation, il cligna des yeux en regardant son amant.

\- Je savais que les sorciers avaient un parent démoniaque commenta Alec

\- C'est quelques chose que je ne suis pas fier crois-moi, mais je sais une chose que cette ligne magique n'est pas de celui de mon père mais il faudra vérifier malgré tout décréta Magnus

Le soir même ils allaient vérifier tout les deux chez Lorenzo la ligne magique, le sorcier découvrit que la ligne était plus ancien et que ce n'était pas son père. Plusieurs jours plus tard la ligne magique fit beaucoup de dégâts parmi les sorciers, tout l'institut était rassemblé dans le centre d'opération pour en discuter. Alec proposa pour supprimer la ligne magique avec le pouvoir de Magnus avec le cœur angélique,

\- C'est vrai mais si ce sorcier fait une erreur c'est nous qui se fait exploser alors pourquoi est ce qu'on ne mets pas les sorciers en quarantaine proposa Raj

\- Là-dessus il n'a pas tord ajouta Jace

Clary et Isabelle se disputaient avec l'indien dont tout le monde s'en mêla, le dhampir ramena le silence en sifflant.

\- Malgré le risque il faut qu'on essaye car ça devient de plus en plus sérieux déclara Alec

Ils descendirent au centre du cœur angélique de l'institut,

\- Tu es prêt questionna Alec

\- Je suis prêt souffla Magnus en invoquant sa magie

Le dhampir commença à taper le mot de passe quand il fut refusé par le moniteur, Raj avait bloqué le moniteur dont Jace et les filles l'obligèrent à inverser le processus mais il refusa. Le directeur débloqua manuellement le cœur et aida son amant à renverser la situation, la femme vit sa ligne magique fit détruire.

\- NON cria la femme

Ses disciples furent détruits par la lumière blanche, Magnus s'effondra sur le sol épuisé magiquement.

\- J'ai réussi sourit Alec

\- Pardon s'indigna Magnus

\- Bon avec un peu aide gloussa Alec

Arrivé chez eux Magnus prépara le canapé pour Alec en posant un oreiller et une couverture, il alla dans sa chambre.

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Tu l'as fait tout seul, tu rappelle et donc tu vas devoir dormir sur le canapé décréta Magnus

Il alla se coucher dans son lit avant de passer une main dans son cou, sans qu'il ne réalise il se mit à se gratter en cherchant la sensation de la morsure de son amant. Il serra les dents en résistant,

\- Magnus appela Alec

Il tourna la tête et le vit avec les larmes aux yeux et les lèvres inférieures trembler,

\- Nya je suis désolé maître miaula Alec triste

\- Bordel comment veux-tu que je te punisse si tu me fais ce genre de chose râla Magnus en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'attirer vers lui

Il rigola légèrement avant de l'embrasser, entre-temps Jace regarda le plafond de sa chambre en caressant l'épaule de Clary. Il venait faire encore un cauchemar, il essaya de penser à autre chose et sentit le désir et le bonheur.

\- Sérieusement Alec, à cette heure-ci grimaça Jace

Le dhampir se leva en s'étirant de sa nuit passé avec son amant, il alla prendre sa douche. Il entra dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il trouva Magnus en train de se maquiller magiquement. Il l'embrassa tendrement,

\- J'ai fais le café prévient Magnus

\- Merci sourit Alec

\- Alors Raj et son groupe sont partit se geler les fesses à l'île des Wrangel commenta Magnus

\- Disons que ça forge le caractère répondit Alec

Il gloussa et passa une main sur la taille de son amant pour l'attirer vers lui pour bécoter ses lèvres.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une soirée romantique et Blood rave. Bisous glacées. **


	23. Chapter 22

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: C'est vrai Lorenzo croit dur comme fer qu'il est supérieur à Magnus alors qu'il n'est pas d'ailleurs j'ai prévu une gifle bien sentit sur ce sujet XD **

**Lavigne 26: J'espère que les idées que j'ai mis vont te plaire sinon je me rattrape encore dans le chapitre 24 XD j'ai hâte d'attendre tes idées que tu vas proposer XD**

**Alec Barton "Hachi bouda dans son coin alors que Alec prépara tout le matériel de plonger et de surf" Tu vas encore faire la tête pour longtemps alors qu'il des vagues qui vont venir " Hachi secoua la tête en boudant toujours, Satan arriva et la vit bouder" tu veux des guimauves? Des attractions? Des esclaves? tu veux quoi " Elle refusa les propositions de Satan, celui-ci soupira" Je voulais jouer au poker bande de sale lâche XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Psychadelia ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 22, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 22**_

Alec évita un coup de pied de la part de Clary, il l'entraînait en l'absence de Jace. Il l'a fit tomber par terre en fauchant ses pieds, elle roula sur le côté pour éviter un coup de sa part. Elle réussit à se relever et faire face au noiraud, ce dernier sourit goguenard en la rencontrant. Un mois s'est écoulé depuis qu'ils avaient réussit à faire disparaître la ligne magique qui perturber les pouvoirs des sorciers, ils avaient lancé une enquête dessus pour savoir son origine. D'après Magnus la magie est d'origine démoniaque, en même temps que beaucoup de terrestres se fait attaqué par un démon inconnu des archivages de l'institut et ni même de l'enclave. Isabelle essaya de se pencher dessus, Jace de son côté faisait de plus en plus de cauchemar qu'il tuait Clary. Il s'en alla à Idris pour savoir sur ses parents en particulier sur sa mère dont il raconta sur sa santé mentale, Imogène le renseigna sur sa mère. Lily et Raphaël patrouillaient de leur côtés pour en savoir sur le démon inconnu en tenant informé Alec, ce dernier n'aimait pas trop que les deux aillent patrouiller malgré que le clan soit avec eux. Sa mère vampire l'avait rassuré qu'ils étaient forts, entre-temps Maryse était de retour d'Idris pour aider sa famille en même temps prendre du temps avec eux. Tout le monde fut ravi de revoir leur mère à l'institut, Clary donna un coup de poing sans faire exprès à le dhampir. Il resta surpris et le félicita avant de d'arrêter l'entraînement, il se dirigea vers son ancien chambre pour prendre sa douche. Il se dirigea vers son bureau dont sa mère était en train de travailler à sa place, il sourit et s'assit à sa chaise après qu'elle l'ait laissé à sa place. Elle le briefa ce qu'elle avait déjà fait avant de partir à la recherche d'Isabelle pour faire du shopping, son fils le proposa de se faire accompagner par Magnus qui est une véritable diva de la mode ce qui ravi sa mère. Il se plongea dans son travail, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et un homme blond pénétra dans son bureau pour déposer un document.

\- Je suis venu rapporter le document que vous avez demandé décréta le blond

\- Merci Underhill remercia Alec en prenant le document

Le blond mit ses mains derrière son dos,

\- Je suis ravi de travailler sous votre commandement, non seulement vous avez permis d'autre personnes la voie et aussi vous êtes un dhampir révéla Underhill

\- Je vous remercie pour ta franchise sourit Alec

\- Si je peur me permettre monsieur, si ce n'est pas trop discret comment vous vous fonctionnez pour vous nourrir questionna Underhill

\- Je peux manger de la nourriture normale et aussi boire du sang, le sang que je bois est celui de Magnus Bane le grand sorcier de Brooklyn répondit Alec

\- Je comprends, je vais vous laisser souffla Underhill

Le blond le laissa seul dans son bureau et il se redressa en soupirant de fatigue, il fit craquer sa nuque et reprit son travail. Il termina son travail avant de se lever, il se dirigea vers l'hôtel Dumort. Il se débarrassa de ses armes avant de se rendit dans sa chambre, il salua les membres du clan qui lui sourirent à son égard. Il entra et prit sa douche, il sortit avant de s'écrouler de fatigue sur son lit, il ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. Lily entra dans la chambre de son fils et le trouva endormit sur le lit ce qui le fit sourire, elle se mit prés de lui et lui caressa ses cheveux. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en s'étirant et vit sa mère vampire prés de lui, il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Il se prépara et se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il se dirigea vers l'institut. Quand il arriva et trouva Jace en train de vérifier sur le moniteur une activité démoniaque,

\- Tu es rentré de ton voyage de chez Idris remarqua Alec

\- Ouais, je suis rentré. J'ai eu quelques discussions avec ma grand-mère au sujet de mes parents raconta Jace

\- Et alors tu as eu toute tes réponses questionna Alec

\- A peu prés surtout que mon père avait une autre femme avant ma mère et que Valentin l'a fait divorcer par rapport que sa première femme n'était pas une femme pour lui, même si mes parents étaient heureux ensemble soupira Jace en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Il lui tapota l'épaule pour le soutenir,

\- Tu as des nouvelles sur cette femme dont ton père a épousé avant ta mère interrogea Alec

\- C'est là que c'est le sujet le plus marrant, figure-toi que la femme en question est la sœur de Luke répondit Jace

\- Mon pauvre vieux se lamenta Alec

Le blond soupira et vit le sourire tordu de son parabataï en sachant que les vannes vont arriver. Il roula des yeux et le regarda,

\- Vas-y balance ta vanne râla Jace

\- Luke est ton presque oncle si je te suis, ce qui signifie que Clary est ta cousine. Au moins c'est mieux que d'être ta sœur ce que Valentin a voulu vous faire croire se moqua Alec

\- Très drôle Alec, tu n'as pas de rapports à faire rétorqua Jace

Il rigola avant de se diriger vers son bureau, il trouva sa mère en train de faire son travail. Elle se leva et embrassa son fils sur la joue,

\- Comment vas-tu mon chéri demanda Maryse en lui caressant sa joue

\- Ça va, j'ai passé la nuit à Dumort, comme tu le sais je dois passer une fois à l'hôtel malgré mon emménagement chez Magnus expliqua Alec

\- Je le sais, bon je te laisse. Je t'ai fais avancer un peu le travail, je vais aller vérifier un peu la sécurité sourit Maryse

Il hocha la tête et la regarda partir, il s'attela à son travail. Pendant ce temps Luke était en train de rassembler les différents renseignements qu'il avait sur une clé USB, il ne trouva pas Ollie en train de le suivre en voiture. Il entra dans l'institut et donna la clé à Isabelle qui s'attela à la tâche,

\- Personne n'est pas là questionna Luke en regardant autour

\- Alec est avec Magnus je ne sais où, ta fille est avec Jace qui d'ailleurs est ton presque neveu nargua Isabelle

\- Jace a rencontré Amatis conclu Luke

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est bizarre ce démon. Je ne l'ai jamais sur aucun des archives remarqua Isabelle

Luke se pencha par-dessus son épaule et se mit d'accord avec elle, pendant ce temps la femme caressa le cocoon en fredonnant une mélodie. L'ascenseur se mit à sonner ce qui le fit détourner son attention,

\- Mon cher démon sourit la femme

Elle s'approcha de lui en lui caressant la joue, le visage du démon prit la forme de celui de Jace qui s'inclina devant elle.

\- Ramène-moi Clarissa Fairchirld ordonna la femme

Il s'en alla au même moment Jace se réveilla devant sa chambre, il passa la main sur son visage. Luke se rendit dans le restaurant de sa meute quand il fut interpellé, il se retourna et soupira en voyant Ollie.

\- Ollie appela Luke

\- Dis-moi depuis quand est ce que vous êtes un loup-garou et ne le nie pas car je t'ai suivit tout la semaine sans que vous ne remarquez accusa Ollie

\- D'accord, venez nous allons en discuter à l'intérieur proposa Luke

Ils rentrèrent dans le restaurant avant de s'asseoir à une table, l'Alpha l'expliqua ce qu'il faut savoir du monde obscur. Plus tard Alec et Jace avec Isabelle allaient enquêter sur la disparition sur plusieurs terrestres par le démon, ils arrivaient à l'hôpital. Le dhampir vit Catarina,

\- Tim est quelqu'un de bien, il termine son travail avant de rentrer chez lui. Je ne sais pas qui pourrait lui en vouloir expliqua Catarina

\- Je comprends Cat souffla Alec

Ils entraient à l'institut, ils en discutaient dans le bureau d'Alec.

\- Moi je vous dis que ça doit être l'œuvre de Jonathan, moi je vous dis que ce type n'est pas mort pensa Jace

\- C'est peu probable, mais tu as certainement raison au vu que on n'a jamais retrouvé son cœur conclu Alec

\- Il à aussi du sang démoniaque de ce fait il doit se faire aider par son parent démoniaque à savoir qui proposa Isabelle

\- Je crois que je vais me pencher dessus, Valentin l'a envoyé à Edom car il était devenu incontrôlable glissa Jace

\- Essaye de trouver des informations sur lui ordonna Alec

\- Avec joie sourit Jace

Il sortit du bureau avant de s'appuyer contre le mu en sentant une sensation bizarre, il secoua la tête avant de partir vers la bibliothèque. Alec croisa ses bras en regardant la porte de son bureau,

\- Je suis inquiet pour lui, j'ai remarqué plusieurs cernes sous ses yeux s'inquiéta Alec

\- D'après Clary, il fait des cauchemars en incluant Jonathan dans ses rêves révéla Isabelle

\- J'attends encore un peu devoir comment les choses vont ensuite je vais le mettre en congé pour qu'il puisse se reposer décréta Alec en se tournant vers sa sœur

\- Je sens qu'il va t'harceler gloussa Isabelle

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de le laisser partir, plus tard il rentra chez lui. Il croisa son petit ami en train de ranger ses ingrédients sur son étagère,

\- Je suis rentré informa Alec

\- Ça été ta journée, blondie est toujours en vie questionna Magnus après l'avoir embrassé

\- Magnus pour répondre ta question bête. Mon parabataï est bien vivant sourit Alec

\- Je vois alors que veux-tu faire ce soir proposa Magnus

\- Et toi proposa Alec en l'encerclant avec ses bras

\- J'ai quelques idées gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Vous avez des bonnes idées monsieur Bane ronronna Alec

\- On dirait qu'un petit chaton veut se faire gâter ce soir gloussa Magnus

\- Miaou miaula Alec

Ils s'embrassaient et Magnus le prit par les jambes pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Magnus regarda son amant en train de dormir sur son lit, il caressa les cheveux et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il se mit à réfléchir en le regardant, il sourit en pensant ce qu'il allait faire. Plusieurs jours s'écoulaient ils étaient à la recherche du démon hibou, Jace proposa à sa fratrie et Clary de partir dans une boîte pour trouver Jonathan. Ollie et Luke étaient dans la voiture en les attendant,

\- J'ai hâte de les rencontrer les Shadowhunter se réjouit Ollie

\- Le monde obscur n'est pas ce que vous croyez, en plus c'est très dangereux prévient Luke

\- Oh ce n'est pas aussi dangereux que je le pense sourit Ollie

\- Croyez-moi, il y avait un jeune homme dont j'ai connu presque tout sa vie. Il a rentré dans ce monde avant de se faire mordre par un vampire raconta Luke en pensant à Simon

\- Oh hoqueta Ollie

Le loup-garou ne répondit rien et sortit en les voyants arrivant, Jace et Clary avec Isabelle arrivaient au lieu de rendez-vous. Ollie était impressionnée par eux,

\- Où est Alec demanda Luke

\- Il est avec Lily, il nous a dit qu'il viendrait avec le clan comme ce soir c'est une soirée particulier révéla Isabelle

\- Je suis Ollie, la partenaire de Luke se présenta Ollie en levant la main

Luke baissa sa main et l'informa que la soirée pourrait être dangereuse pour eux, ils entendirent le bruit de plusieurs motos. Ollie resta sidérée en voyant que les motos atterrissaient devant elle après avoir volé dans les airs, plusieurs vampires entraient dans le club en tête Raphaël après avoir les avoir saluer. Jace bouda en voyant son frère arriver avec sa moto en faisant un virage avec Lily derrière lui, elle sortit de son dos avec les cheveux de couleur blanche. Alec arborait la même couleur sur l'un de ses mèches, Lily s'approcha d'eux pour les saluer. Elle était habillée d'une robe blanche courte et a dos nu,

\- Tu es très en beauté Lily complimenta Isabelle

\- Merci ma puce, bon je vous laisse enfin nous retrouvons dans la boîte sourit Lily

Elle rentra dans la boîte, Alec les rejoint les mains dans les poches et haussa un sourcil en les regardant.

\- Je suis Ollie et vous devez être Alec conclu Ollie

\- Oui, Luke si j'étais toi. Je laisserai cette terrestre dehors au lieu de l'emmener comme ce soir c'est réserver ce club informa Alec

\- Je peux me défendre seule renfrogna Ollie

Il haussa les épaules et les fit signe de venir avec lui, la fratrie avec Clary étaient surpris de voir le noiraud habillé en blanc de la tête aux pieds. La musique était forte dans la boîte de nuit, Lily était assis avec les membres du clan, beaucoup personne étaient en train de danser. Alec se pencha vers sa fratrie,

\- Je vais vous laisser et rejoindre le clan, si il y a un problème appelez-moi signala Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on fait ce qu'on a faire et on s'amusera sourit Isabelle

Il roula des yeux et alla rejoindre son clan, Lily se leva du canapé et attira son fils sur elle. Il s'assit sur le canapé avec elle ses jambes, elle bougea au son de la musique. Jace vérifia le périmètre avec Clary, il vit Jonathan le regarda avec un sourire narquois avant de le suivre. Il se bagarrait avec lui quand la rousse le rejoignit dans la salle,

\- Est-ce que ça va questionna Clary

\- Ouais, j'ai cru que Jonathan était là mais il n'est pas là commenta Jace

\- Allons rejoindre Izzy proposa Clary

Il hocha la tête, ils la retrouvèrent en compagnie de Simon qui était présent. La rousse salua son meilleur ami et le serra dans ses bras,

\- Que fais-tu ici demanda Clary

\- Je te rappelle que le clan est présent ce soir enfin presque tout les vampires se sont donné rendez-vous ici et vous qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici questionna Simon

Elle lui expliquait vite fait, Jace se tourna vers son frère qui était assis avec le clan. Lily était à moitiée allongée sur lui en lui caressant le torse d'un air distrait, Raphaël était assis prés d'eux et regarda les personnes en train de danser sur la piste de danse. Ils restaient boire un verre,

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure de partir maintenant proposa Jace

\- Quoi mais on vient d'arriver il y a une heure répondit Clary

\- D'après toi pourquoi est ce que cette soirée est réservé à partir de maintenant aux vampires demanda Isabelle

Elle ne comprit quand elle vit tout les vampires levaient la main en l'air, Alec leva la tête en l'air avec le clan. La vanne de l'incendie s'enclencha ce qui les arrosa,

\- Voilà pourquoi nous devons partir maintenant déclara Jace

Clary vit qu'au lieu de l'eau, il y avait du sang qui arrosait tout le monde. Elle suivait Jace et Isabelle, la brune grimaça en essayant de se sécher du sang qui avait sur ses vêtements.

\- C'était quoi ça questionna la rousse

\- Tu viens d'expérimenter ton premier Blood Rave révéla Isabelle

\- Blood Rave demanda Clary

\- Oui, les vampires organisent cette fête assez souvent, et si tu te demande nous avons déjà participé mais pas longtemps car les vampires laissent cours à leur sauvagerie expliqua Jace

\- Mais Alec demanda Clary

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, rentrons maintenant proposa Isabelle

Ils rentraient quand Jace passa prés de la moto d'Alec, il ralentit ses pas. Les filles le remarquèrent,

\- Jace, je te rappelle qu'Alec à horreur qu'on touche à ses affaires rappela Isabelle

\- Ce n'est pas juste qu'il a cette merveille râla Jace

Alec était en train de regarder les vampires dansaient et buvaient le sang, il sourit à cela avant de sentir une caresses dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suppose que tu as soif conclu Lily

\- Un peu, de toutes façons je vais rentrer chez Magnus plus tard sourit Alec

Elle embrassa sur la joue avant de se lever pour aller chercher un verre, plus tard il rentra chez Magnus qui l'attendait dans le canapé. Le sorcier fut inquiet de le voir arrivé dégoulinant de sang,

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

\- Je vais bien, Blood Rave informa Alec

Il crocha la nuque de son petit ami et l'embrassa avec ferveur en se dirigeant vers la chambre, ils s'embrassaient quand le dhampir jeta son calice sur le lit. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui et arracha sa chemise, il glissa sa langue sur le torse de son amant ce qui le fit gémir.

\- Magnus, un membre du clan m'a donné un conseil et je veux l'expérimenter si tu es d'accord proposa Alec

\- Entendu ensuite ce sera mon tour de jouer avec toi sourit Magnus

Il sourit encore plus et l'embrassa de nouveau, il embrassa le torse de son amant et le fit enlever son pantalon. Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant le membre dressé, il le prit en bouche pour le suçoter ce qui poussa un râle de plaisir à son amant. Il le prit dans sa gorge ce qui le fit haleter de plaisir encore, après un moment il relâcha le membre. Il fit allonger le sorcier sur le lit et s'installa entre ses cuisses, il embrassa à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il lécha la peau avant de planter ses canines dans la chair,

\- BORDEL DE MERDE jura Magnus sous le plaisir soudain

Alec but son sang de son artère fémorale, il observa son petit ami en train de se tordre sous le plaisir qu'il lui donna. Magnus passa une main dans ses cheveux en poussant des râles, il se redressa sur ses coudes en regardant son amant avec ses yeux de chats.

\- Par les diables de l'enfer qu'est ce que tu m'as fait Alexander ? Je n'ai jamais pris autant mon pied ainsi alors que tu as juste mordu à l'intérieur de la cuisse interrogea Magnus

\- Un membre du clan m'a donné ce conseil en me disant que l'artère fémorale était relié aux partie génitale expliqua Alec

\- Remercie le de ma part maintenant de te donner du plaisir sourit Magnus en l'attirant vers lui

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément et le calice déshabilla son amant pour lui faire l'amour, il l'embrassa dans son cou et fit plusieurs suçons. Il retraça plusieurs fois ses runes sur son corps, le dhampir rejeta sa tête en arrière en griffant son amant sous le plaisir. Il mordilla son téton et le téta avant de passer à son jumeau, il laissa un sillon de salive entre les deux. Il descendit vers le sud en léchant chaque parcelle de sa peau, il revint l'embrasser tout en détachant sa ceinture et jeta son pantalon dans un coin de la pièce. Il se plaça entre les cuisses de son amant et prit son érection dans sa bouche, Alec se cambra de plaisir en gémissant. Il suçota le membre comme une friandise avant de glisser son index dans son intimité après l'avoir magiquement lubrifier, il le fit coulisser avant de rajouter un deuxième doigt. Il le écarta ses doigts en faisant un mouvement de ciseau, le chasseur cria de plaisir en serrant les draps entre ses mains. Il rajouta un troisième doigt, il relâcha le membre de sa bouche et l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Magnus…Magnus…Je…Je…Toi…Magnus bredouilla Alec sous le plaisir

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux mon amour susurra Magnus en le mordillant l'oreille

Il miaula de plaisir ce qui le fit rire,

\- Je veux que tu fasses…commença Alec

\- Oui demanda Magnus

\- Putain baise-moi jura Alec impatiente

\- Eh bien voilà gloussa Magnus

Il retira ses doigts et fit un mouvement de sa main, il le pénétra jusqu'à la garde ce qui le fit crier de satisfaction. Il entama ses mouvements en lui ce qui le fit gémir, il s'ajusta et frappa sa perle de plaisir. Alec se cambra de plaisir et lâcha un miaulement ce qui le fit rire, il se renfrogna et ouvrit la bouche pour le rembarrer. Il ne put rien dire quand il frappa encore une fois sa prostate ce qui le fit gémir à la place, il balança ses hanches à la rencontre du sorcier. Ce dernier le ramena sur ses genoux pour le pénétrer encore plus, le dhampir enfouit sa tête dans son cou et le mordit encore une fois ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Il bougea encore plus durement dans ses mouvements, Alec but son sang avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière et cria le nom de son amant en jouissant. Magnus bougea encore avant de se déverser à son tour en lui, ils s'effondraient tous les deux sur le lit. Le directeur était essoufflé avec ses lèvres rougit par le sang de son petit ami,

\- C'était incroyable ce soir souffla Alec

\- Je t'ai dit que je peux faire mieux sourit Magnus en se retirant de lui

Il grimaça légèrement et l'embrassa, ils s'endormirent tous les deux. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus emmena Alec à Venise pour profiter un moment à deux, ils sortaient d'un restaurant après avoir dîner.

\- Et si on allait faire une ballade sur la gondole sourit Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Ils se rendirent sur la gondole, ils étaient enlacés dans la barque. Alec regarda le paysage de Venise,

\- Je suis toujours dit que je finirais seul par rapport que j'étais gay et puis je t'ai rencontré. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je suis tellement heureux que tu partage ma vie Magnus. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu es devenu mon monde. Je t'aime Magnus Bane confia Alec en le regardant

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Alexander Gédéon Lightwood répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement en profitant de la soirée romantique, le calice entraîna son petit ami dans un hôtel de Venise. Il réserva une chambre rien que tous les deux,

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, j'ai envie de terminer cette soirée dans cette ville romantique déclara Magnus en capturant ses lèvres

Il le porta jusqu'à leur lit et le plaqua sur le matelas, il déboutonna sa chemise et caressa son torse en faisant un baiser-papillons. Le dhampir rit légèrement et l'attira vers lui, il s'arrêta en le regardant ce qui ne comprit pas le chasseur.

\- Comme nous somme dans un hôtel, je pense quelque chose qui pourrait être encore plus romantique que le champagne proposa Magnus en prenant le téléphone de l'hôtel

Il fit venir du champagne et d'autre choses pour eux, le demi-démon prit le champagne et le déboucha en le versant sur Alec.

\- C'est ça ce que tu avais en tête comprit Alec

\- Je voulais essayer ronronna Magnus en léchant ses lèvres

Il l'embrassa et dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, il pourlécha le champagne sur la peau de son amant. Il faisait des succions sur sa peau, le dhampir rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Magnus prit son sexe en bouche et le suçota avant de le prendre dans sa gorge, il glissa ses doigts en lui et le préparer en le bécotant ses lèvres. Il suçota sa langue ce qui le fit haleter, il retira ses doigts en le sentant complètement dilaté. Il claqua des doigts et le pénétra après l'être lubrifier à l'intérieur de lui, il entama ses coups de reins en lui. Le dhampir appuya les fesses de son amant pour qu'il le pénètre encore plus, ils s'embrassaient langoureusement. Il refugia sa tête dans son cou quand il plongea ses canines pour boire son sang, Magnus grogna de plaisir et donna un coup de rein assez dure contre sa prostate ce qui le fit haleter dans son cou. Il se retira en rejetant sa tête avant de jouir dans un cri de jouissance, le sorcier serra les dents en sentant les parois interne d'Alec se serrèrent autour de lui. Il donna un coup de rein avant de jouir à son tour en s'effondrant sur le noiraud, ils étaient essoufflés par leurs activités.

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi confia Magnus

Il se retira et se bascula sur le côté, Alec vint se blottir dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, au même moment Jace se retrouva dans sa chambre sans aucun souvenir de se rendre.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec moi souffla Jace

Clary le retrouva ainsi et fut inquiète pour la santé du blond, ils n'avaient rien dit à personne au sujet de la résurrection du blond. Elle en parla avec son père adoptif s'il avait un moyen de contacter avec Ithuriel pour l'aider à résoudre le problème du démon hibou,

\- Il y a un moyen en effet mais ce sera dangereux par contre prévient Luke

* * *

**Review ? **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre révélation sur le démon-hibou et la demande de Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	24. Chapter 23

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067 : Jace n'apprendra pas sa leçon de toutes façons je vais faire une scène sur ça justement XD Ollie toujours aussi chiante **

**Alec Barton: "Hachi en mode Dark Hachi était en train de plumer tout les démons qui étaient obligé joué avec elle aprés avoir perdu" Au fait ce sera chaud bouillant la prochaine chapitre "Ils entendirent tous un gros bruit dans le bureau de Satan quiétait en train de donner des coups à ses dossiers pour les cacher dans un coffre imperméable "XD je te laisse souffler avec ce chapitre avant de liquéfier le prochain si tu veux je t'envois un peu de fraîcheur parce que ici c'est l'hiver **

**Lavigne 126: Ce n'est pas ma faute c'est ta faute de me donner de l'imagination pareille en plus deux de tes idées dans le prochain chapitre XD j'ai hâte ce que tu as préparer **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une bétà, envoyez-moi un PM!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 23, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 23**_

Magnus embrassa dans le cou d'Alec qui était endormit, il caressa son torse nu en lui susurrant des mots d'amours pour qu'il se réveille. Le chasseur d'ombre ronronna avant de se réveiller et se tourna vers son amant qui l'embrassa amoureusement, il lui fit l'amour tendrement. Après avoir fait l'amour Alec était en train de prendre sa douche et sentit des baisers dans son cou, il se retourna pour embrasser Magnus. Ils se lavèrent mutuellement sans faire l'amour, ils prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble. Le dhampir se rendit à l'institut en sifflotant, il grimaça en rajustant ses lunettes de soleil par rapport au soleil. L'été était de retour à New-York ce qui le fit grimacer, il arriva très vite et trouva sa sœur en train de regarder les plans de la ville à la recherche du démon. Ils étaient toujours à la recherche du démon hibou qui faisait un carnage parmi les terrestres, tout le monde obscurs s'était immobilisé pour essayer de l'arrêter. Robert et Maryse les avaient informé que l'enclave était sur le qui-vive avec le démon, Clary était inquiète au sujet de Jace qui était bizarre récemment. Elle avait demandé de l'aide à son père adoptif qui lui proposa une rencontre avec sa sœur Amatis afin de l'aider à résoudre le problème du démon, lors de la réunion le directeur donna des informations dont il savait pour qu'ils puissent à leurs tours faire front en commun. Raphaël leur donna des renseignements en disant que certains des membres du clan essaya de suivre quelques terrestres en cas où le démon attaquer pour qu'il puisse le vaincre, la reine des fées qui était exceptionnellement était présente à la réunion présenta ses faits elle aussi en disant qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il y a bien un démon s'échappé d'Edom. Le renseignement de la reine avait frémir Magnus ce qui n'échappa pas à Alec, Luke exposa son idée concernant Clary ce qui approuva Alec. Le sorcier donna son avis aussi, personne ne savaient l'identité du démon. Le dhampir était en train de rédiger ses rapports quand Raphaël entra dans son bureau à la suite de la réunion, il sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il s'assit en face de son frère de cœur,

\- Lily voulait venir supposa Alec amusé

\- Un peu, d'ailleurs ça me rends nostalgique en te voyant assis derrière ce bureau commenta Raphaël

\- Pourquoi donc demanda Alec

\- Tu as l'habitude de faire de même dans mon bureau en dessinant tes runes quand tu étais enfant, il y a même un jour tu étais en train de jouer au directeur de l'institut avec certain membre raconta Raphaël

Il rougit légèrement en passant une main dans ses cheveux, ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrit sur Magnus qui entra l'intérieur. Le vampire salua son père de cœur et le regarda embrasser son frère adoptif,

\- J'adore vous voir aussi heureux ainsi sourit Raphaël

\- Je te remercie mon fils remercia Magnus

Alec lui sourit aussi devant les mots de son chef de clan, celui-ci se leva en les laissant seul. Le dhampir lui promit de passer plus tard pour calmer sa mère vampire, il hocha la tête et s'en alla. Le chasseur le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et se referma la porte en faisant face à son amant qui était assis dans sa chaise de bureau, il marcha vers lui en déboutonnant sa chemise et s'installa sur les jambes de son petit ami qui l'embrassa avec ferveur. Il gloussa devant les caresses du sorcier, il ferma les yeux en lui passant une main dans ses cheveux. Jace sortait faire une mission en passant la main dans ses cheveux et s'arrêta devant le bureau de son frère, il entendit un gémissement de sa part ce qui le fit stopper alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte. Clary qui venait demander une autorisation pour aller à Idris avec son père adoptif vit son petit ami devant la porte du bureau directorial, elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Un problème Jace, Alec n'est pas dans son bureau questionna Clary sur le point de frapper à la porte

\- Non, ne fais pas ça. Je crois qu'il est occupé avec certain sorcier en réunion privé si tu vois ce que je veux dire grimaça Jace mi amusé mi dégoûté

\- Oh comprit Clary

Il l'invita à aller dîner dans la cuisine, pendant ce temps Magnus venait de jouir en Alec après l'avoir posé sur son bureau. Il s'effondra de moitié sur lui, le directeur ronronna en lui caressant le dos. Il se redressa et se retira de lui avant de claquer des doigts pour se nettoyer, Alec fit la moue après qu'il leur est nettoyer. Il haussa un sourcil en le voyant en train de faire la moue,

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu fais la moue ? Je viens te faire l'amour passionnément et tu es en train de bouder ainsi interrogea Magnus

\- Juste que je voudrais avoir un peu de ton sperme en moi pendant un moment rougit Alec en mettant son pantalon

Il resta bouche-bée devant la révélation de son petit ami, il se mit à sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'attirer vers lui.

\- Alors comme ça tu aime avoir ma semence en toi, très bien la prochaine fois je mettrai un Plug anal en toi pour que tu puisses garder ma semence en toi proposa Magnus

Il rougit encore plus quand la porte toqua et s'ouvrit sur Jace et Clary qui se raclaient la gorge et rougissaient en même temps, il se redressa pour face à la rousse et à son parabataï. Magnus était amusé de les voir aussi gêné,

\- Je suis venu te demander une autorisation que je puisse aller à Idris avec Luke pour voir ma mère proposa Clary

\- Très bien, je t'autorise et toi Jace questionna Alec en se tournant vers son frère

\- Disons la même chose mais pour aller chez les frères silencieux, je ne vais pas bien en ce moment demanda Jace

\- D'accord, j'allais te le proposer aussi de tout évidence déclara Alec

Il hocha la tête et le serra dans ses bras, Clary haussa la tête et les laissa seule pour rejoindre Luke. Le blond regarda le couple amusé,

\- Dis donc vous savez que c'est un bureau de directeur de l'institut nargua Jace

\- Oh tu sais blondinet il ya un tapis, un canapé, un bureau, un mur, une porte pour s'envoyer en l'air d'ailleurs je crois que ton frère ne verra pas son bureau de la manière répliqua Magnus

\- Ah ok ne me lance plus sur ce sujet avec toi râla Jace

Il riait narquoisement alors que le chasseur rougit, le blond les laissa dans le bureau. Magnus se leva à son tour et l'embrassa chastement,

\- Il faut que j'aille aussi, j'ai rendez-vous avec une cliente dans quelques minutes. Je te trouve ce soir proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, je termine les rapports ensuite je viendrais un peu plus tard après avoir fait un saut à Dumort proposa Alec

\- Passe le bonjour à Lily pour moi sourit Magnus en claquant des doigts

Il sourit et le regarda partir, il soupira avant de rougir en voyant son bureau. Clary se retrouva à Idris et suivit Luke vers une maison, il toqua à la porte où une femme brune aux yeux bleu ressemblant à Luke ouvrit la porte. Elle sauta dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue, elle se tourna vers Clary et lui sourit.

\- Tu devrais être Clary, tu ressemble énormément à Jocelyn sourit Amatis

\- Merci, est ce qu'on pourrait parler proposa Clary

Elle hocha la tête et le fit entrer dans la pièce, elle alla faire du thé pour eux. La rousse vit plusieurs photo de Luke et Amatis encadré et d'autre photos d'un homme ressemblant à Jace,

\- C'est mon ex-mari Stephen Herondale, je crois que tu sors avec son fils Jace gloussa Amatis en posant le plateau de thé sur la table basse

\- Mais comment ça se fait que son père était votre mari alors qu'il est marié avec la mère de Jace demanda Clary

Elle lui raconta la décision de Valentin, Clary baissa la tête honteuse du choix de son père biologique.

\- Vraiment il est un manipulateur de première ce connard chuchota Clary

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais je suis heureuse de voir Jace car il est le portrait de son père sourit Amatis

Luke les ramena au sujet sérieuse qu'ils étaient venus demander à la femme, elle se leva et revint avec des parchemins.

\- Après la mort de maman, les sœurs de fer m'ont envoyée une partie de ses affaires et j'ai trouvée ceci parmi eux. Ce sont les parchemins d'invocations ainsi tu pourrais invoquer l'ange Ithuriel pour que tu puisses lui demander ce que tu souhaite expliqua Amatis

\- Comment est ce que je dois faire questionna Clary

\- Suis-moi proposa Amatis

Elle l'emmena dans la forêt où elle traça un cercle d'invocation pour invoquer l'ange Ithuriel, Clary se coupa la main et psalmodia l'incantation. Une étoile filante vint atterrir devant elle, un homme aux cheveux d'or dans une armure d'or avec des ailes immenses le regarda avec furieux.

\- Ithuriel interpella Clary

\- Comment oses-tu m'invoquer Clarissa fulmina Ithuriel en la regardant

\- Je suis désolée Ithuriel mais j'avais besoin des réponses à mes questions expliqua Clary

\- Ce n'est rien mon enfant, je comprends car tu veux me parler de Jace n'est ce pas conclu Ithuriel

\- Oui, il y a un problème avec Jace depuis sa résurrection et je pense que c'est ma faute s'accusa Clary

\- Rien n'était de ta faute ma chère fille, Jace n'a rien mais la résurrection l'a rendu vulnérable c'est vrai de ce fait il est soumis par un démon expliqua Ithuriel

\- Le démon-hibou comprit Clary

\- Non, il est l'instrument d'un grand démon qui est…stoppa Ithuriel ayant une main qui le transperçant le corps

\- ITHURIEL cria Clary

Un monstre tient le corps de l'ange qui explosa, la rousse se fit propulser sur plusieurs mètres avant de se faire face au démon.

\- Que veux-tu de moi cracha Clary

Une main griffue plongea en elle ce qui la fit crier de douleur, il lui arracha une partie de son âme avant de s'envoler en laissant le corps évanouie de la rousse. Luke et Amatis viennent la chercher et la découvrit dans la forêt le corps de Clary, ils la ramenaient dans la maison et attendit son réveil. Pendant ce temps le démon reprit son apparence humaine qui était la même femme, elle sourit en confinant l'âme de Clary dans un récipient. Son démon hibou arriva bredouille en prenant l'apparence de Jace,

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas réussi à ramener un autre cœur pur fulmina la femme

\- Je suis désolé ma reine s'excusa Jace

\- Ce n'est rien mais je t'accorde une seconde chance proposa la femme

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avant de se faire repousser par quelque chose, elle grimaça en comprenant ce que c'est.

\- Son amour est très puissant qu'il m'empêche de le manipuler, tant pis il faut que cette amour soit réduit à néant grimaça la femme

Magnus était en train de mélanger une potion quand il entendit la sonnette de son appartement sonner, il ouvrit la porte sur les parents de son petit ami dont il les invita à l'intérieur de son loft.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu nous as demandé Magnus demanda Maryse en le regardant

\- Eh bien je ne voulais pas qu'Alec le fasse à l'institut et puis je voulais faire ça dans les règles de l'art même si c'est réservé à une femme mais bon je me jette à l'eau soupira Magnus

\- Que voulais-tu nous demander interrogea Robert

\- Je voudrais vous demander la main de votre fils Alexander Gédéon Lightwood et votre consentement pour que je l'épouse proposa Magnus

\- Oh Magnus, c'est soudain mais je l'accepte que tu épouse notre fils même si tu es déjà marié avec lui accepta Maryse en venant l'embrasser sur les deux joues

\- Merci Maryse remercia Magnus

\- Tu as mon consentement aussi normalement je devrais te menacer mais je laisse ça à Lily ricana Robert

Le sorcier déglutit en oubliant la mère vampire de son amant, il remercia les parents d'Alec. Plus tard il se rendit à l'hôtel dont le jour venait tomber, il rentra et fut accueillir par Raphaël.

\- Magnus, je suis surpris de te voir. Que se passe-t-il questionna Raphaël

\- Est-ce que Lily est là demanda Magnus

\- Oui, elle est là mais est ce que ça va s'inquiéta Raphaël

\- Ne t'en fais fiston mais juste si tu me vois en train de courir sauve-moi proposa Magnus en suivant son fils de cœur

Ils rentraient dans la chambre de Lily qui était en train de fumer en regardant ses robes sur le lit, elle leva la tête pour voir son gendre dans sa chambre.

\- Magnus, que viens-tu faire ici questionna Lily

\- Te demander quelque chose qui concerne Alec répondit Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha de lui,

\- Que se passe-t-il avec mon fils demanda Lily

\- Disons que j'ai eu le consentement de Robert et de Maryse maintenant je veux le tien, je compte demander Alexander en mariage et est ce que tu saurais gré de m'accorder sa main demanda Magnus

Les deux vampires restaient surpris et le mexicain se reprit et alla enlacer son père de cœur,

\- Félicitation papa, franchement Alec sera heureux félicita Raphaël

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers la mère vampire de son petit ami, celle-ci avait les bras croisés avec sa cigarette dans la bouche.

\- Donc tu compte proposer mon fils en mariage si je comprends bien, eh bien je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais si tu lui fais du mal Magnus je te jure que tu auras à faire à moi personnellement menaça Lily

\- Ne t'en fais pas je veux juste le couvrir d'amour sourit Magnus

\- T'as intérêt parce qu'Alec est ce qui m'est précieux depuis que je suis devenu sa mère vampire décréta Lily

Il haussa la tête et rentra chez lui le cœur léger, il retrouva son amant tranquillement installé devant la télé. Il l'embrassa tendrement,

\- Où est ce que tu étais questionna Alec

\- J'avais besoin de faire un truc de sorcier sourit Magnus

Il acquiesça et se blottit contre lui, plus tard le sorcier était en train de ranger son stock d'ingrédient tout en faisant l'inventaire. La sonnette sonna ce qui le fit soupirer et l'ouvrit pour découvrir la même femme, il l'invita dans son loft et referma la porte.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous proposa Magnus en l'invitant dans son atelier

\- Je voudrais une potion pour faire disparaître l'amour d'une personne répondit la femme

\- Ce genre de potion est très puissant sauf si l'amour est réel, mais ce n'est rien d'essayer sourit Magnus

\- Oui il faut toujours essayer répondit la femme en souriant étrangement

Magnus fit la potion pour la femme avant de lui donner,

\- Une question ? Comment vous me connaissez questionna Magnus

\- Je vous ai entendu par un sorcier, je crois qu'il s'appelle Ragnor répondit la femme

Il sourit et lui donna la potion après qu'elle l'est payée, il se relaxa après son départ sans ce qu'il venait de faire. La femme se glissa dans une soirée et fit boire la potion à Jace pour que son amour envers Clay disparaît, Alec arriva au loft et profita la soirée avec son amant. Il s'endormit et rêva qu'il était à l'institut, il se dirigea vers son bureau mais la porte était fermé. Il entendit plusieurs voix autour de lui. Il alla ouvrir la porte malgré les voix

_\- Nu deschide ușa pentru este încă de așteptat sânge oră, marea de sânge pentru a veni modul de abordare. Regele este din nou după milenii _avertis une voix lontaine

Il stoppa sa progression et se retourna pour ne pas voir personne, il sentit une odeur de sang à travers la porte ce qui le fit reculer. Le sang s'écoulait derrière la porte fit haleter, il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Son amant se réveilla à son tour en le voyant en sueur, il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Est ce que ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Juste un cauchemar, enfin je suppose pensa Alec

\- Tu me raconte proposa Magnus

\- J'étais dans l'institut quand je voulais rentrer dans mon bureau quand la porte resta fermée, j'entendais des voix autour de moi et puis une voix lointaine m'a dit en roumain. _Nu deschide ușa pentru este încă de așteptat sânge oră, marea de sânge pentru a veni modul de abordare. Regele este din nou după milenii _cita Alec

\- Je crois que ça veut dire n'ouvre pas cette porte car l'heure du sang n'est pas encore attendu, la mer de sang pour ta venu approche. Le roi sera de retour après des millénaires traduit Magnus

\- Mais cette porte ressortit du sang à travers avant que je me réveille poursuivit Alec

\- Mon pauvre bébé, viens là c'est juste un rêve que tu as fait consola Magnus

Il se blottit dans ses bras en gloussant avant de se rendormit, le sorcier le regarda dormir et fronça les sourcils devant les mots de son amant. Il s'endormit à son tour sans pensés, quelques jours plus tard Jace était de retour à l'institut ce qui réjouissait tout le monde. De plus Maryse était de retour d'Idris alors elle voulut passer du temps avec ses enfants, ils allaient dans un bar pour boire en famille.

\- Où est Magnus ? Je comptais sa présence pour un happy hour commenta Maryse

\- Je pense qu'il va venir rassura Alec

Il reçu un message de sa part en s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir venir car il devait voir un client de dernière minute, il le rassura par le téléphone et se mêla avec sa famille. Après la soirée il se rendit à l'hôtel Dumort, il marcha dans le couloir et alla dans la bibliothèque pour lire. Il lit le grimoire que Lily avait montré,

\- Un problème mon chéri s'inquiéta Lily en apparaissant près de lui

\- Rien de particulier, je lisais ce grimoire dis-moi est ce que tu pourrais me parler du premier vampire apparut sur la terre interrogea Alec

\- Le premier vampire apparut sur terre était un roumain comme je te l'ai dit, il était un prince de Valachie Vlad Tepes. C'est lui qui était aussi le premier vampire ayant le pouvoir légendaire, il était devenu le roi vampire avant de se faire tuer bien sûr. L'une de ses lignées je crois avait réussi avoir son pouvoir puis le pouvoir s'est perdus parmi les lignées raconta Lily

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu me demande cela questionna Lily

Il lui raconta son rêve étrange, elle lui caressa ses cheveux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est juste un rêve quelconque rassura Lily

\- Je sais juste que j'ai encore l'odeur du sang dans mes narines à chaque fois que je repense se rappela Alec

\- Alors n'y pense plus d'ailleurs tu as soif proposa Lily en proposant son poignet

Il prit le poignet de sa mère vampire, il repéra une veine avant de la mordre ce qui le fit crier de douleur et de plaisir. Malgré que Magnus soit son calice, il buvait toujours encore le sang de Lily même si c'était rare. Il rentra chez lui après s'être passé à Dumort, il trouva son amant en train de siroter son verre d'alcool.

\- Bonsoir mon amour salua Magnus en le voyant

\- Bonsoir mon sorcier salua Alec en l'embrassant

\- Quoi de neuf ? Je suis désolé de ne pas t'accompagner avec ta famille mais j'avais un client de dernière minute s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien mon chéri, tout le monde était content de revoir Jace sourit Alec

\- Blondie va bien maintenant, est ce qu'ils ont soigné aussi sa phobie des canards interrogea Magnus

\- Magnus soupira Alec amusé

\- Quoi je demande, il sera le premier Herondale à ne pas avoir peur d'un canard quoique à réfléchir il sera le deuxième Herondale car James Herondale voulait devenir le roi des canards raconta Magnus

\- Ah bon s'étonna Alec

\- Oui, il se croyait damné alors que son père Will était maudit par un démon Mabas qui était faux mais je peux dire qu'il était très beau que se soit le père ou le fils. Tessa avait toujours le chic d'avoir les meilleurs hommes râla Magnus

\- Et mes ancêtres ? questionna Alec

\- Des monstres aux yeux verts, il n'y a qu'Anna Lightwood que j'apprécier parmi tous sinon je les trouvais qu'ils étaient tous la quintessence du mal enfin jusqu'à que je croise les yeux bleu d'un Lightwood qui m'a fait chavirer le cœur sourit Magnus en le prenant par les hanches

\- Fais attention je suis la quintessence du mal nargua Alec

\- Bien sûr que non, toi tu es un ange le plus pur que je connais confia Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement, ils allaient dîner avant de terminer la soirée dans la chambre. Pendant ce temps une blonde réussit se faufiler parmi les failles de la garde d'Idris avant de se retrouver à New-York, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la ville et se refugia dans un vielle métro de la ville en hors-service. Un message de feu parvint à Maryse qui avait pris la direction de l'institut pour la soirée, elle haleta de choc quand Isabelle entra dans le bureau.

\- Un problème maman s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Oh que oui Camille s'est échappée de la garde d'Idris révéla Maryse

\- Par l'ange tout puissant surpris Isabelle

\- Je crois que la nouvelle va faire beaucoup de mal au clan de New-York et Alec s'attrista Maryse

\- Rassure-toi maman, nous allons trouver cette chauve-souris de malheur rassura Isabelle

\- Je l'espère ma chérie souffla Maryse

Le lendemain Alec se rendit à l'institut et enleva ses lunettes en voyant la mine triste de sa famille,

\- Que se passe-t-il s'inquiéta Alec

\- Eh bien nous avons réussi ça hier soir révéla Maryse en lui tendant le message de feu

Il le prit et le lit, ses yeux devinrent glacés et ses canines apparurent sous la colère. Jace s'avança vers lui pour le calmer de sa colère,

\- Ne t'en fais pas nous allons attraper cette garce rassura Jace

\- Il faut que j'aille voir Raphaël maintenant pour ce qu'il va décider pour cette salope grinça Alec en serrant le message de feu dans ses mains

\- Malheureusement ils sont tous endormit alors il faudra que tu attends la nuit et aussi essaye de te calmer mon chéri. Tu es en train de faire apparaître tes canines apaisa Maryse

Il souffla doucement en rétractant ses canines difficilement tellement que sa colère est palpable, il usa sa vitesse vampirique pour aller dans la salle d'entraînement et s'entraîna sur le sac de boxe pour évacuer sa colère. Maryse décida de le laisser tranquille, entre-temps Simon qui avait eu reçu la nouvelle alla voir Raphaël. Il trouva Lily présente dans le salon privée du chef de clan,

\- Je suppose que tu es venu pour nous dire au sujet de Camille, on le sait déjà comme l'un de nous l'a vu soupira Raphaël

\- Comment va Alec s'inquiéta Lily

\- D'après Clary il a l'air furax de la nouvelle répondit Simon

\- Pauvre Bébé lamenta Lily ce qui fit rouler des yeux à Raphaël

\- Je te rappelle que ton bébé a 19 ans et qu'il couche avec un sorcier de 800 ans rappela Raphaël

\- Mais il reste mon bébé quand même rétorqua Lily en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches

Simon se mit à rire en les regardant se chamailler, ils le regardaient en train de rire.

\- Vous allez l'air d'un vieux couple qui se dispute sans cesse surtout pour l'éducation de votre fils rigola Simon

\- Tu sais le pieu que je t'ai réservé est toujours d'actualité sourit Raphaël en l'observant

\- Je vais dans ma chambre pâlit Simon en s'en allant

La mère vampire d'Alec roula des yeux,

\- Arrête de le menacer un peu, il est quand même gentil soupira Lily

\- Quand il l'a ferme seulement mais bon nous allons discuter au sujet de Camille avec Alec, je sens que la discussion ne sera pas de tout repos souffla Raphaël

Elle hocha la tête en accord sur la discussion, en même moment Magnus eut la nouvelle de la part d'Alec au sujet de Camille.

\- L'enclave ne peut pas respecter sa promesse grommela Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les manigances de Camille et l'erreur de Simon. Bisous glacées.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ce chapitre sera encore chaud dedans, Jace commence à apprendre sa leçon mais il ne verra plus le bureau comme avant.**

**Lavigne 126: viens chez moi, ici c'est l'hiver australe XD bon je pense que tu vas faire explosion avec ce chapitre parce que je me suis laisser aller dessus avec tes idées XD **

**Alec Barton: "les démons vanner Alec qui avait chaud alors que Hachi prit son bouée " Tu vas te rafraîchir avec le tsunami qui vient dans ce chapitre XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une béta alors envoyez-moi un Pm !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 24, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 24**_

Alec était en train de frapper le sac de boxe après fait des recherches pour trouver Camille, il donna un coup de poing assez fort ce qui fit exploser le sac de boxe. Il essuie la sueur de son front, il avait discuté avec Raphaël et Lily. Ils lui avaient conseillé de se calmer au lieu de s'énervé contre la blonde sangsue qui ne mérite pas aucune considération, son chef de clan lui avait promis de trouver l'ancienne chef du clan et en terminer avec elle avant qu'elle fasse des dégâts et surtout qu'elle ne s'approche pas de Magnus. Le sorcier était furieux contre l'enclave qui n'avait pas pu en finir avec elle, le dhampir le rassura et en restant dans ses bras. Camille se cacha dans un vielle métro, elle restait vigilant pour ne pas que personne ne l'attrape et le renvoi à Idris. Par ailleurs le démon hibou continuait de faire des dégâts, Clary essayait de faire des recherches de son côté pour essayer de trouver qui était le démon qui l'avait attaqué. Malheureusement pour elle aucun renseignement ne pouvait dire qui était le démon, elle commença à désespérer de la situation. Elle hésitait d'en parler à tout le monde sur le retour à la vie de Jace, elle décida d'attendre encore un peu avant d'en parler à Alec. Jace disparaissait de plus en plus ce qui inquiéta son parabataï qui ne savait pas où il allait, ce dernier lui rassurait qu'il allait patrouiller pour faire le vide dans sa tête. La femme continuait de se servir de ses disciples pour essayer de faire revivre son fils, elle invoqua un démon avant de le tuer après avoir récupérer son pouvoir démoniaque pour l'inséra dans le cercueil plein de sang qui contenait un corps. Elle caressa le cercueil en fredonnant une mélodie à son égard, elle se perdit dans ses pensées avant de retourner vers ses disciples. Alec termina de s'entraîner et alla prendre une douche dans sa chambre à Dumort, il resta à l'hôtel comme Magnus était absent ayant une réunion avec le conseil des Sorciers. Il prit sa douche et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les laver, il ressortit ayant une serviette autour de ses reins. Il vit des vêtements sur son lit et vit Lily l'attendre dans une robe courte à dos nu noire, ses cheveux était orange.

\- Dépêche-toi de te changer car nous avons une soirée ce soir prévient Lily

\- Encore des vampires d'une autre ville, demanda Alec en mettant ses vêtements

\- Oui ou plutôt de tous l'Amérique. Ils sont là pour statuer le cas de Camille révéla Lily

Il hocha la tête et soupira n voyant le matériel de teinture, il l'a suivit dans la salle de bain pour se teindre sa mèche en orange.

\- Je ressemble à Clary avec cette mèche remarqua Alec

\- Mais non, Clary est rousse et toi tu es plus magnifique qu'elle gloussa Lily en l'embrassant sur la joue

Il roula les yeux et suivit sa mère vampirique dans la salle de réception pour accueillir tout les chefs des autres villes, il resta avec la femme vampire durant toute la soirée avant de s'éclipser. Il s'allongea sur son lit en passant la main sur son visage, il entendit des talons claquer contre le sol. Il ne releva pas la tête et sentit son lit s'affaisser sous un poids, il se rapprocha et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Lily qui lui caressa les cheveux pour qu'il s'endorme. Le lendemain il se réveilla en baillant et alla prendre son bain, il mit ses vêtements qui lui tombait sur la main. Il sortit en mettant ses lunettes de soleil et se dirigea vers l'institut, il trouva Isabelle en train de vérifier le moniteur en haussant les sourcils sur sa mèche. Il haussa ses épaules et rentra dans son bureau pour faire ses rapports, il prépara la réunion obscurs qui se tiendra dans quelques jours. Jace entra dans le bureau et lui fit un sourire narquois,

\- Vas y balance ta vanne soupira Alec

\- Tu voulais que je fasse attention à toi pour que tu teins ta mèche en orange se moqua Jace

\- C'est Lily qui s'est teins les cheveux en orange soupira Alec lassé

\- Je vois, bon je te donne les rapports de la patrouille que j'ai effectué décréta Jace

Il le prit dans ses mains et observa le visage de son parabataï qui était reposé ce qui le soulagea,

\- Je vais organiser une réunion obscur dans quelque jours pour mettre le point de la situation et aussi trouvez un moyen pour stopper Camille avant qu'elle fasse du mal déclara Alec

\- Tu peux compter sur moi sourit Jace

Il sourit avant de le laisser partir, pendant ce temps Luke venait de recevoir un dossier au sujet des meurtres de terrestres ayant été vidé de leur sang. Ollie lui vient apporter du café,

\- Alors c'est un problème à avoir avec le monde obscur conclu Ollie

\- Oui, c'est un vampire qui s'est échapper d'Idris et que tout le monde est en train de chercher répondit Luke en posant le dossier

\- Oh qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? L'attirer avec un appât nargua Ollie

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de l'attirer, je suppose qu'elle veut une seule chose répondit Luke

\- Ah bon s'étonna Ollie

Il hocha la tête quand un message de feu traversa le couloir, il attrapa et le lit sous le regard surpris de sa coéquipière.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Ollie

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Luke en mettant le message de feu dans sa poche

Il se leva et s'en aller, sa coéquipière se mit à le suivre jusqu'à l'institut. Alec attendit dans le hall chaque représentant du monde obscurs, la reine des fées arriva avec deux soldats qui l'accompagner. Il s'inclina devant elle et lui montra le chemin, Luke arriva à son tour et le salua avant de suivre le même chemin. Il vit sa mère en train de saluer Luke, il sourit en comprenant que les deux discutaient ensemble. Jace se mit prés de lui avec Isabelle,

\- Si maman n'avait pas papa dans sa vie et Luke avait Jocelyn, je crois que ces deux là formeront un beau couple constata Isabelle

\- Ah pitié Izzy, je ne veux pas imaginer ça. Tu imagine Clary sera ma demi-sœur grimaça Alec

Ils éclataient de rire devant la protestation d'Alec au sujet que Clary sera sa demi-sœur, Raphaël arriva et lui caressa ses cheveux ce qui le fit calmer,

\- Ta folle de mère te passe le bonjour révéla Raphaël

Il sourit et haussa la tête avant de voir son amant entrer dans l'institut, il le salua en l'embrassant. Ils allaient ensemble dans la salle de réunion, ils firent le bilan de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde obscur.

\- On ne sait pas qui manipule ce démon hibou alerta Alec

\- Il faut juste l'arrêter au plus vite car il est en train d'attaquer des terrestres renchérit Magnus

\- Mon peuple se penche sur la question, chaque soldats que j'ai envoyée ne trouve aucune réponse à ça signala la reine

Raphaël se tourna vers son père de cœur pour demander s'il connaissait le démon qui manipule le hibou,

\- Malheureusement la magie très ancien et démoniaque répondit Magnus

Ils discutaient sur ce sujet, ils discutaient aussi sur le cas de Camille. La reine objecta le sujet n'ayant pas aucun lien avec le vampire, Luke leur rapporta les différents meurtres que la blonde commettait. Alec serra ses poings tellement il était furieux, son frère de cœur le rassura qu'ils allaient attraper la blonde. Au bout d'un quart d'heure ils discutaient sur différents besoins que le monde obscurs pourrait être amélioré, le dhampir écoutait la reine avant de tourner la tête vers son amant qui venait de bouger. Ce dernier s'étira ses membres discrètement et pencha sa tête sur le côté, il vit les deux trous qu'il avait fait dans le cou de son petit ami ce qui le fit sourire. Il l'observa quand il remarqua sa veine dans son cou, l'odeur de son sang commença à faire brûler sa gorge, il avala sa salive en essayant de penser à autre chose. La soif commença à le tenailler viscéralement, Raphaël jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers lui en comprenant qu'il avait soif. Magnus écouta la reine quand il sentit des picotements dans son cou, il jeta un regard vers Alec qui l'observa d'un regard affamé. La réunion se termina rapidement au grand soulagement d'Alec, il salua presque tout le monde avant de retenir son amant. Il le fit allonger sur la table de réunion et se mit à califourchon sur lui tout en l'arrachant sa chemise,

\- Alexander s'indigna Magnus

\- Je t'achèterai un autre, j'ai trop soif s'essouffla Alec

Il captura ses lèvres sur celui de son petit ami avant de plonger ses canines dans son cou à l'endroit de ses traces de canines, il but goulûment son sang avant de se redresser en se léchant ses lèvres de son sang.

\- Portail dans la chambre immédiatement ordonna Alec essoufflé

Le sorcier claqua ses doigts et prit son fardeau dans ses bras en traversant le portail, il l'embrassa et le renversa sur le lit. Il lui fit enlever son t-shirt, il dévia ses lèvres en mordilla entre la jonction de son cou et son épaule ce qui le fit haleter de plaisir. Il glissa sa langue sur les deux morceaux de chairs dont il fit racler ses dents dessus, Alec gémit de plaisir en tirant sur ses cheveux ce qui le fit grogner. Il l'embrassa de nouveau en déboutonnant son pantalon, il jeta le pantalon derrière lui. Il mordilla son os de sa hanche, il ronronna sur la ceinture d'apollon avant de descendre vers le sud pour prendre l'érection dans sa bouche ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir. Le dhampir rejeta sa tête en arrière en agrippant l'oreiller sous sa tête, Magnus renfloua un reflexe de renvoi pour le prendre dans sa gorge ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il en profita pour glisser un doigt en lui et rajouta deux autres en lui, il les fit coulisser et relâcher le membre pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Il lui suçota la langue et buvait ses gémissements,

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux mon amour susurra Magnus en le léchant sur sa rune de déviation

Il gémit encore plus à cela, il ricana et le refit. Il fit racler son ongle sur la prostate de son petit ami qui cria de plaisir,

\- Tu…s'il te plaît supplia Alec pantelant

\- Oui susurra Magnus en raclant encore une fois

\- PUTAIN jura Alec en bougeant ses hanches

\- J'attends gloussa Magnus

\- Baise-moi…fais-moi…l'amour…remplis-moi…je…veux…que ta…ah…queue gémit Alec

\- Ben voilà roucoula Magnus en faisant un mouvement de main

Ses vêtements s'évanouis sous la magie et il claqua des mains dont le dhampir sentait son intimité lubrifier magiquement, il le pénétra jusqu'à la garde avant d'entamer ses mouvement de reins. Il jeta ses jambes sur ses épaules pour le pénétrer encore plus, il cria de plaisir. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, l'asiatique se bascula sur le lit en l'entraînant sur lui pour qu'il le chevauche. Alec mit ses mains sur son torse et bougea ses hanches insolemment ce qui le fit sourire perversement, il rejeta sa tête encore une fois quand ses murs interne se faisaient maltraitait par le sexe de Magnus. Ce dernier se redressa et l'amena vers son cou, il planta ses canines encore une fois pour boire son sang. Le sorcier grogna de plaisir accéléra ses coups ce qui fit couiner son amant, après un moment il se déversa sur son ventre. Le calice serra ses dents devant les parois qui se resserrèrent sur lui ce qui le fit jouir en Alec, ils s'effondraient sur le lit. Le dhampir était essoufflé en souriant extatique,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, ils se relevaient pour s'habiller et Alec gémit en sentant le sperme de son amant s'écoulait entre ses cuisses. Il entendit un claquement de doigt, le sorcier vint prés de lui et le mordit à l'oreille ce qui le fit miauler.

\- Je vais te tenir ma promesse en laissant mon sperme en toi susurra Magnus en lui montrant le Plug anal

Il se lécha les lèvres et se pencha en avant, il inséra le Plug en lui pour retenir son sperme en lui. Il se redressa en se mordant les lèvres, il se tourna et l'embrassa.

\- Il faut que j'aille et on se retrouve ce soir gloussa Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Ils s'embrassaient chastement, le directeur se dirigea vers son bureau et évita les regards de ses subordonnés qui le regardaient amusé en sachant ce qu'il venait de faire. Isabelle entra dans son bureau avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres,

\- C'était bien votre réunion privé entre Magnus et toi gloussa Isabelle

\- Izzy, ça ne te regarde pas de ce que je fais rougit Alec

\- Oh allez dis-le quelques détails croustillant, de plus on t'a entendu dans l'institut sourit Isabelle malicieuse

Il rougit encore plus en refusant de dire quoi que soit à sa sœur ce qui le fit bouder,

\- Au fait il y a Simon qui fait un concert et il nous invite proposa Isabelle

\- Je verrai avec Magnus répondit Alec

\- D'accord, bon j'y vais salua Isabelle

Après avoir terminé son travail, il sortit de l'institut et en se dirigeant vers le loft de Magnus et sentit qu'on le suivit. Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour ne voir personne,

\- QUI EST LA ? s'écria Alec

Camille sortit de sa cachette et le fit face, le dhampir serra ses points et ses dents. Ses yeux devient bleu glacé et ses canines sortirent tellement il était en colère,

\- TOI, qu'est ce que tu me veux ? D'ailleurs par ordre de l'enclave je vous arrête Camille Belcourt déclara Alec

\- S'il te plaît Alec, aide-moi, je t'en prie et je t'aiderai proposa Camille

Il tiqua et fit un sourire ironique en la regardant,

\- Ah oui, en m'aidant à quoi Raphaël sera ravi que tu vas prendre de la couleur ricana Alec sardonique

\- Je peux te rendre immortelle en amputant l'immortalité de Magnus comme ça vous pourrez vivre ensemble jusqu'à votre mort proposa Camille

\- Ne touche pas à mon calice espèce de sale garce s'enragea Alec

Il se jeta sur elle, cette dernière l'évita avant de courir rapidement loin du dhampir. Il serra ses poings en l'a voyant s'échapper, il se dirigea vers l'hôtel Dumort après avoir envoyé un message à Magnus. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur sous la rage après avoir tout raconté à Raphaël,

\- Calme-toi mon fils, la colère ne servira à rien contre cette salope apaisa Lily

\- J'enverrai deux membres la poursuivre rassura Raphaël

\- Cette pétasse osait me dire qu'elle allait amputer l'immortalité de Magnus pour moi fulmina Alec

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

Il tourna la tête pour voir le sorcier, il alla dans ses bras et respira son odeur ce qui le fit calmer. Il lui expliqua le tout,

\- Toujours une manipulatrice, cette sale garce insulta Magnus

\- Dios je souhaite que quelqu'un en finisse avec elle souhaita Raphaël

Alec haussa la tête et suivit son amant chez eux, celui-ci prit un verre d'alcool et alla sur son balcon pour regarder la ville. Le dhampir vint enlacer par derrière,

\- Tu es fâché contre moi demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr que non mon ange, je t'aime plus que tout et je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. J'avais peur, tu sais il y a toi et ma magie sont les deux choses que j'aime tout au plus expliqua Magnus en se tournant vers lui

\- Je comprends souffla Alec en lui caressant la joue

Ils s'embrassaient avant de se diriger vers la chambre, le sorcier regarda son petit ami endormit. Alec était de nouveau dans l'institut et alla devant la porte de son bureau, le sang s'écoula de nouveau à travers la porte avec les voix qui parlaient autour de lui. Il recula quand le sang lui toucha le pied,

_\- Abordările oră, sângele va fi apariția întoarcerea regelui. Sângele va fi mântuirea noastră, toate suferă răzbunarea regelui sângeroase_ signala une voix lointain

Le sang le submergea totalement ce qui le fit noyer avant de se réveiller en sursaut, Magnus se réveilla et le vit essouffler en sueur.

\- Encore ton rêve demanda Magnus

_\- Abordările oră, sângele va fi apariția întoarcerea regelui. Sângele va fi mântuirea noastră, toate suferă răzbunarea regelui sângeroase _cita Alec

L'heure approche, le sang sera l'avènement du retour du roi. Le sang sera notre salut, que tous subissent la vengeance du roi sanglant traduit Magnus

\- Que signifie tout ça interrogea Alec en se blottissant contre lui

\- Je ne sais pas mon amour mais repose-toi pour le moment proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête et posa sa tête sur le sien, il s'endormit alors que l'asiatique le regarda inquiet par rapport à ses rêves. Il s'endormit à son tour, quelques jours plus tard Alec était dans son bureau et se leva en s'étirant. Il alla tirer quelques flèches quand il sentit un corps chaud vers lui,

\- Bonjour mon amour articula Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Je croyais que tu avais rendez-vous avec tes clients commenta Alec

\- Que des plaintes, soupira Magnus

Il tira ses flèches avant de se tourner vers lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement, Magnus le regarda avant de jeta un regard autour de lui.

\- Tu m'apprends à me défendre un peu proposa Magnus

\- Tu es sûr de toi demanda Alec

\- Tu as peur de m'affronter Shadowhunter défia Magnus

\- Très bien accepta Alec

Le sorcier claqua des doigts pour se mettre en tenu, il regarda le noiraud le jeta un bâton d'entraînement dont il attrapa.

\- Mets-toi en place ordonna Alec

\- Si autoritaire, j'aime te voir dans ton mode Shadowhunter nargua Magnus

\- Ne flirte pas avec moi décréta Alec en lui donnant un léger coup de bâton

Ils se mirent en garde,

\- Garde ton cendre conseilla Alec

Ils commençaient à échanger des coups de bâton, ils s'arrêtaient en se défiant du regard.

\- Je crois que je suis un peu rouillé sourit Magnus

Ils s'attaquaient quand Magnus évita un coup d'Alec avant de le menacer avec son arme,

\- Dis-moi que tu es un peu impressionner nargua Magnus

Alec attrapa son arme et lui donna un coup dont il évita en sautant mais perdit son arme qui fut pris par son petit ami,

\- Si tu étais dans un combat, tu aurais été mort déclara Alec

\- Pas nécessairement objecta Magnus

Il lui donna un coup de poing dont il évita, ils se bagarraient quand le sorcier recula en se mettant à danser légèrement. Le dhampir commença à avoir ses yeux bleu glacé avec ses canines signe que l'excitation est en lui, l'asiatique lui fit signe de venir ce qu'il fit avant de se faire tomber dans les bras de Magnus après l'avoir fait chuter. Il l'étrangla avec son bras,

\- J'ai oublié te préciser que je me suis entraîné avec le grand maître Mitsuyo Maeda révéla Magnus en serrant sa prise

\- C'est comme ça que tu as ton ceinture noire de vantardise grimaça Alec de douleur

\- Ça c'est dur s'offusqua Magnus

Le dhampir le fit basculer par-dessus son épaule pour le déséquilibrer mais le sorcier ayant prévu le coup bloqua son bras,

\- Tu le méritais souffla Alec

Ils changèrent de position et Magnus le bloqua avec ses jambes et ses bras, il essaya de se dégager.

\- Je croyais que ce n'est pas une compétition signala Alec

\- Tu veux que je te laisse gagner commenta Magnus

Ils roulèrent en se dégageant de l'un et de l'autre, ils se relevaient en se regardant tout en tournant autour. Magnus leva ses bras pour le narguer, le directeur lui donna un coup pour le faire baisser ses bras

\- Nous devons travailler ensemble tout les deux décréta Alec

\- Tu es si mignon quand tu es sérieux susurra Magnus

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas flirter avec moi sourit Alec

Il le fit reculer jusqu'à la colonne pour l'embrasser passionnément, le demi démon l'attrapa par la nuque et commença le fit enlever son t-shirt quand le noiraud recula essoufflé les joues rouges.

\- Pause, la chambre à coucher proposa Alec en s'éloignant

L'autre homme regarda autour de lui et marcha à la suite de son petit ami avant de se mettre à courir derrière lui, ils s'embrassaient dans le couloir en riant. Alec ouvrit la porte de son ancienne chambre en entraînant son amant, il le jeta sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui pour continuer à l'embrasser. Magnus le fit retourner pour le surplomber, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en le marquant sans cesse ce qui fit grogner le dhampir. Il lui fit enlever son t-shirt pour retracer ses runes sur sa peau tout en léchant la sueur sur ses abdos, il se cambra de plaisir. Il lui fit enlever son pantalon, il fonça sur son érection en le prenant dans a bouche. Il renfloua un mouvement dans sa gorge pour le prendre dans sa gorge, il fit des mouvements avec sa tête en faisant crier son amant. Il le prépara en même temps en glissant un doigt en lui, Alec rejeta la tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Il revint capturer ses lèvres tout en bougeant ses doigts qu'il venait de mettre dans son intimité, il retira ses doigts sous la protestation du dhampir.

\- Retourne-toi et à quatre patte sur le lit susurra Magnus en le mordillant son oreille

Il se retourna en montrant sa croupe, il le fit remuer ce qui fit grogner le sorcier. Il claqua des doigts et le lubrifia magiquement. Il le pénétra à l'intérieur de lui, il entama ses mouvements en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il donna des coups durs en s'ajustant et martela la prostate d'Alec, ce dernier se mit à pleurnicher du plaisir. Il le ramena sur ses genoux en le faisant s'asseoir, il donna des coups de reins avant de baisser son cou vers lui. Alec gémit et se tourna dans son cou et plongea ses canines dans sa chair, il but goulûment son sang. Il bougea ses hanches avant de jouir sur son ventre, Magnus continua de bouger avant de se déverser en lui dans un râle de jouissance. Ils s'effondra sur le lit épuisé par leur activité tout les deux, il se retira de lui et bascula sur le côté.

\- Je crois que je vais demander un autre entraîneur au moins cela me donnera pas envie de sauter sur mon instructeur nargua Magnus

Il rigola en regardant son amant, ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Simon sortait faire un concert et se rendit dans les coulisses, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonde pâle s'approcha de lui silencieusement. Le vampire mit sa main sur sa gorge ayant soif, il sentit sa tête tourner avant de sentir une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille, il ne perdit pas de temps et plongea ses canines en elle. Elle cria de douleur avant de se laisser aller, il but son sang.

\- Simon, arrête. Relâche-toi ordonna une voix masculine

Il retira ses canines et vit ce qu'il avait fait ce qui l'horrifia, il trouva un jeun homme à la peau légèrement mate aux yeux noisettes. Il avait une chaîne en or avec une patte de loup,

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'en charge du reste proposa le jeune homme

\- Tu es qui demanda Simon encore horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire

\- Je suis Jordan Kyle, je suis un membre de Praetor Lupus qui est chargé de prendre en charge les jeunes nouvelles créatures obscures expliqua le jeune homme

Il hocha la tête et pensa à ce que Raphaël le fera si il apprend ce qu'il a fait, Jordan se chargea de la jeune fille avant de revenir vers Simon qui se tenait la tête.

\- Est-ce que Maureen va bien s'inquiéta Simon

\- Elle va bien et ne souvient de rien, ne t'en fais pas rassura Jordan

Il l'aida avant de le ramener à l'hôtel Dumort, Raphaël croisa ses bras en les voyant arriver. Il expliqua à son chef de clan de ce qu'il s'est passé,

\- Franchement tu me donne vraiment mal à la tête enfin moins que Lily dans sa crise de mère –poule soupira Raphaël

Il accepta que le loup-garou protège le vampire,

\- Au moins il y aura quelqu'un pour te protéger et te surveiller déclara Raphaël

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'identité du hibou et les révélations de Clary. Bisous glacées. **


	26. Chapter 25

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067 : Les cauchemars d'Alec continue dans ce chapitre, les soucis commencent dans ce chapitre aussi XD**

**Lavigne 126: Mon dieu ma diablesse tes idées me manquent, je comprends que tu as le syndrome de la page blanche mais je suis en manque sérieusement d'imagination surtout celle que je t'ai proposée que je vais câler cela vers la fin de la fics. Les ennuis commencent dans ce chapitre et je me ferrai pardonner le chapitre 28 totalement car j'ai mis deux idées à toi et ils sont trés chauds à exploser la thermomètre XD **

**Alec Barton: "Hachi fit plumer tous les démons en gage de punition "Mouahaha je suis la meilleure " Hachi se tourne en Dark Hachi qui ricana diaboliquement sous les rires d'Alec" Vraiment elle est ma soeur XD au fait un mini tsunami dans le prochain chapitre en attendant le chapitre 28. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une béta, envoyez-moi un PM!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 25, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 25**_

Magnus prépara une potion pour un client à lui sous le regard fasciné d'Alec, ce dernier adorait de voir son sorcier faire de la magie devant lui. Il claqua des doigts pour ranger ses ingrédients et contourna la table pour se mettre entre ses jambes pour l'embrasser, le dhampir noua ses jambes autour de lui et le laissa le porter pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Ils firent l'amour avant de dîner dans le lit tout en discutant, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Alec se réveilla en sursaut après avoir fait son rêve sanglant, le sorcier le réconforta avant de se rendormir tous les deux. Ça ferait un mois qu'Alec faisait le même rêve sans cesse d'une voix lointaine qui lui parlait en roumain, il avait essayé de faire des recherches mais aucun résultat ce qui signifie son rêve. Entre temps ils étaient toujours à la recherche de l'identité du hibou, Luke essayait de son côté de le pister pour le retrouver. Il découvrait seulement que les corps avaient tous un trou dans la poitrine ou sinon ils ont disparu subitement. Raphaël de son côté essayait de trouver Camille, à peine quelques jours Simon avait reçu un message disant de venir à un endroit ou sinon sa petite ami va mourir. Il ne fit pas attention après s'être rassuré que ses proches vont bien, le lendemain il fut choqué de voir dans le journal qu'ils avaient trouvé le corps de Maureen dans les poubelles. Il se sentit coupables, Lily l'avait consolé avec Maia pour cela en lui disant que ce n'était pas sa faute ne savant pas. Alec aidait aussi son chef de clan à trouver l'ancienne chef de clan pour régler ses comptes avec elle, Magnus lui avait raconté certain moment horrible qu'il avait passé avec elle avant leur rupture. Il l'avait réconforté dans un baiser, le sorcier essaya de trouver un jour pour demander son petit ami en mariage mais avec tout ce qu'il se passe était impossible. Il proposa à Isabelle de l'aider à trouver la bague parfaite pour Alec, elle fut excitée et promit de rien dire à son frère aîné. Ils avaient trouvé la bague parfaite pour Alec, le sorcier l'avait rangé dans un endroit secret pour ne pas que le directeur tombe dessus. Ce dernier se réveilla en s'étirant et tourna la tête pour voir la place vide de son petit ami, d'après les draps tiède qu'il venait de se lever. Il se rendit en baillant dans le salon, pour le voir en train de boire son thé.

\- Bonjour mon bel endormi salua Magnus

\- Bonjour salua Alec en l'embrassant

\- Je t'ai fait le petit déjeuner, je sais que tu aime les crêpes françaises gloussa Magnus

Il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître des crêpes, il sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il prit du café aussi,

\- Tu as des clients aujourd'hui questionna Alec

\- Oui, en même temps je dois aller rendre visite à un vieil ami qui a besoin de mon aide pour un sort compliqué commenta Magnus

Il acquiesça en mangeant sa crêpe, le sorcier sourit en voyant une miette de confiture sur le coin de lèvre d'Alec. Il se pencha et le lécha doucement, le dhampir se mit à rougir par le geste. Il ricana devant ses rougissements, il alla se préparer en mettant un débardeur noir avec son pantalon en cuir qui moulait ses fesses. Il prit ses lunettes de soleil et les nettoya ne remarquant pas son petit ami en train d'observer ses fesses, il se retourna et le trouva en plein matage. Il lui lança un regard courroucé ce qui le fit un sourire béat, il balança la tête et l'embrassa avant de partir vers l'institut. Il arriva et salua ses subordonnés, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il commença son travail en lisant ses rapports et les documents officiels de l'enclave, il entendit la porte s'ouvrit sur Clary qui venait de lui remettre son rapport de sa patrouille. Elle se mordit les lèvres en voyant la mèche orange d'Alec, celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est Lily révéla Alec en soupirant

\- Je n'ai rien dit Alec, juste que je trouve cette mèche très mignonne gloussa Clary

Il passa sa main sur son visage lassé, la rousse lui fit son rapport avant de partir. Il se redressa et fit défiler les rapports sur son tablette, Clary retourna à ses recherches au sujet de ce démon qui lui arrachait une partie de son âme. La femme était en train de caresser le cercueil où jonché le corps de Jonathan,

\- Bientôt mon fils reviendra à la vie déclara la femme

Elle entendit la sonnerie de l'ascenseur, elle se retourna et fit face à son démon hibou prit la forme de Jace. Elle vint prés de lui, il tenait une fée qui bougeait pour se libérer de l'emprise de Jace.

\- Ma reine vengera ma mort déclara la fée

\- Ça j'en doute que ta reine veuille à se venger de moi surtout que je suis bien plus puissante qu'elle rétorqua la femme en mettant les mains entres les tempes de la fée

La fée se mit à hurler avant de se faire réduit en cendre, elle sourit satisfait du pouvoir de la fée. Elle fit face à son démon,

\- Ramène un autre dernier cœur pur ainsi mon fils pourra revivre ordonna la femme

\- A vos ordres ma reine répondit le démon

Il s'en alla pour accomplir sa mission, Alec était en faire un sandwich dans la cuisine quand Isabelle entra dans la pièce. Il sourit à sa sœur avant de froncer les sourcils,

\- Qu'est ce que tu as demanda Alec

\- Il y a le sorcier Lorenzo Rey qui t'attends dans ton bureau mais je peux te dire que ce type transpire l'arrogance et l'orgueil grimaça Isabelle

\- Je le sais, je vais voir ce qu'il veut celui-là soupira Alec

Il se dirigea vers le bureau en mangeant son sandwich, il entra et trouva le sorcier qui l'attendait. Il soupira intérieur en le voyant, il ferma sa porte de bureau et alla s'asseoir pour face à le rival de son petit ami.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur Rey demanda Alec

\- J'ai entendu énormément de votre création de cohésion au sein du monde obscur et je voudrais savoir si je peux faire quoi que soit se proposa Lorenzo

\- Pour le moment, vous pouvez vous rejoindre à une de notre équipe pour chasser les démons proposa Alec

Le sorcier plissa les yeux en le regardant, il ne répondit pas pendant quelques minutes avant de hocher la tête. Il s'en alla ce qui fit soupirer de soulagement à le dhampir, il se leva et alla prendre du café quand il entendit la porte toquer. Il se tourna pour voir son petit ami se tenir à la porte,

\- J'espère que je ne dérange pas demanda Magnus

\- Oh que non, au contraire tu es venu au bon moment le temps que je fasse une pause sourit Alec en le regardant

Il gloussa et s'assit sur la chaise d'Alec, ce dernier le rejoint en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

\- Alors ta journée ? questionna Alec

\- Que des plaintes, je reviens tout juste d'Afrique après avoir aidé l'un de mes plus vieil ami raconta Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il captura ses lèvres, le sorcier passa une main sous son débardeur ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise.

\- Ça te rappelle beaucoup de choses n'est ce pas gloussa Magnus

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas, peux-tu me rafraîchir la mémoire s'il te plaît minauda Alec

\- Je crois qu'il s'agit de toi sur ton bureau haletante pendant que je te faisais jouir susurra Magnus

Il haleta de plaisir en l'embrassant de nouveau, ils stoppaient le baiser quand Magnus leva la main pour prendre un message de feu dans ses mains.

\- Que se passe t-il questionna Alec en suçotant une parcelle de sa peau

\- Un message de feu de Catarina, elle nous demande si nous pouvions garder Madzie ce soir comme la baby-sitter lui a fait bond répondit Magnus

\- Ça ne me gène pas de garder Madzie ce soir sourit Alec en le regardant

Magnus ricana et l'embrassa, il ne voulait rien transparaître mais il était frustré car il compter demander Alec en mariage après l'avoir emmené dans un dîner romantique. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à sa meilleure amie, Madzie couru dans ses bras ce qui le fit sourire,

\- Salut petite pois salua Magnus

\- Désolé de te demander à la dernière minute mais la baby-sitter ne pouvait pas se libérer expliqua Catarina

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Magnus

\- Bonsoir Catarina salua Alec

\- ALEC EST ICI cria Madzie en courant dans les bras du chasseur

Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa sur la joue bruyamment, elle rigola avant de faire face aux deux sorcier adultes.

\- Hier soir c'était la journée à courir à droite et à gauche à l'hôpital soupira Catarina

\- Ma pauvre chérie nargua Magnus

\- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi monsieur je glande tout la journée juste parce que j'ai peur de me casser un ongle critiqua Catarina en se tournant vers son meilleur ami

\- Mes ongles doivent être impeccable tu sais répliqua Magnus en regardant ses ongles

Elle balança la tête alors qu'Alec et Madzie éclataient de rire, il se tourna vers la petite fille.

\- On va jouer aux méchants vampires et gentils vampires proposa Alec en faisant apparaître ses canines

\- D'accord sourit Madzie

Ils s'en allaient dans la chambre d'amis et quelques minutes les deux sorciers entendirent les rires de la petite fille, au même moment Ollie suivit Luke qui entra dans le bar des créatures obscurs. Elle s'attela prés de lui,

\- Alors c'est là que tout le monde vient boire constata Ollie

\- Oui, évite de les dévisager ou dire quoi que soit car les terrestres sont rare mis ici expliqua Luke

\- D'accord je ferrai gaffe sourit Ollie

Il leva les yeux et remercia Maia qui lui servit un verre, il but d'une traite.

\- Alors vous êtes ici pour vous détendre questionna Ollie

\- Je suis ici pour attendre ma fille pour une affaire répondit Luke

Elle hocha la tête avant de sortir pour aller répondre au téléphone, elle entendit un hurlement ce qui le fit diriger vers le bruit. Au même moment Clary arriva rapidement et signala Luke que le démon était dans les parages, ils suivaient Ollie. Cette dernière se retrouva confrontée au démon hibou,

\- POLICE, ON NE BOUGE PAS hurla Ollie

Le démon le regarda et sauta sur elle, il lui fit inspirer quelque chose dans sa bouche ce qui le fit évanouir.

\- Lâche-là ordonna Clary en se servant de sa rune de lumière

Il recula aveuglé par la lumière avant d'attaquer la rousse, Luke vint l'aider quand le démon le repoussa et étrangla Clary contre un grillage.

\- Montre-moi ton visage Jonathan cracha Clary

Le démon changea son apparence pour montrer celui de Jace, il l'étrangla quand Simon arriva pour les aider. Il s'en alla en abandonnant le corps d'Ollie, celle-ci se réveilla et disparu en usant une vitesse démoniaque.

\- Ce n'est pas Jace n'est ce pas questionna Clary

\- Peut-être que c'est un démon qui peut se métamorphoser proposa Luke

\- Il faut que je le retrouve signala Clary en s'en allant

\- CLARY NON cria Luke en essayant de courir derrière elle

Elle le chercha partout avant de le retrouver en haut d'immeuble, elle s'approcha de lui doucement.

\- Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas Jace accusa Clary

Il se tourna et l'agrippa par la gorge, il le mit au-dessus du vide. Il fit un sourire sadique en la regardant,

\- Je suis bien Jace ricana Jace sadiquement

\- Ne fais pas ça, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal comme tu m'aime sanglota Clary les larmes sur ses joues

\- Je n'aime personne encore toi sourit Jace en le jetant dans le vide

Il s'en alla rapidement alors que la rousse atterrit lourdement sur une voiture avec fracas, elle cracha du sang et prit son téléphone difficilement pour appeler Simon. Simon vint le chercher avant de la ramener à l'institut, Alec qui fut informé revint en urgence avec Magnus. Ils étaient au chevet de la jeune fille en attendant son réveil, Jace se dirigea avec Ollie à l'autel de sacrifice dont elle sacrifia son sang. Après son réveil la rousse raconta l'identité du hibou,

\- Comment est ce possible que ce soit Jace demanda Isabelle

\- C'est ma faute tout ça, je l'ai rendu vulnérable avoua Clary

\- De quoi est ce que tu parle biscuit demanda Magnus en la regardant

Elle éclata en sanglot en les regardant,

\- J'ai utilisé le vœu de l'ange Raziel pour ramener Jace à la vie avoua Clary en sanglotant

Le dhampir contourna la table et le prit dans ses bras pour la consoler, elle murmura qu'elle était désolée de ce qu'il arrivait à Jace.

\- J'aurais fait la même chose alors ne t'en veux pas consola Alec

Elle s'accrocha au noiraud pendant quelques minutes en pleurant avant de montrer le dessin du démon qui l'avait attaqué lors de l'invocation de l'ange Ithuriel, Magnus fut choquer en voyant le dessin.

\- Ce n'est pas un simple démon qui t'a attaquer réalisa Magnus

\- Qui est ce ? interrogea Isabelle

\- Le démon est Lilith, elle est la mère de tous les démons. Je crois que Jace est sous son influence…putain jura Magnus en réalisant quelque chose

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Je l'avais devant moi et je ne l'ai pas reconnu, bon sang je l'ai aidé à envoûter Jace encore plus raconta Magnus

Il donna un coup de poing sur la table, Isabelle vint le caresser dans le dos pour le rassurer.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, il faut juste trouver un moyen pour le ramener déclara Alec

\- Il faut qu'on en parle à l'inquisitrice Herondale proposa Isabelle

\- Très bien accepta Alec

Ils se rendirent tous les trois à Idris pour en parler à la grand-mère de Jace, celle-ci était surprise de les voir tous les trois dans son bureau.

\- Que puis-je pour vous interrogea Imogène

\- Nous voulons l'autorisation d'utiliser la configuration de Malachie répondit Alec

\- Pourquoi faire questionna Imogène

Le dhampir regarda les deux filles qui hochaient la tête,

\- C'est pour Jace, il est sous l'influence d'un démon pas des moindres Lilith la reine des enfers révéla Alec

\- Par l'ange tout puissant hoqueta Imogène en s'asseyant sous le choc

\- Je sais que cela peut paraître choquant cet information mais nous comptons sur vous pour ne pas ébruiter proposa Isabelle

\- Bien sûr, je vous accord l'autorisation de la configuration de Malachie mais comment cela à pu arriver demanda Imogène

\- On ne sait pas madame inquisitrice répondit Alec

Il vit la tension sur l'épaule de Clary, pendant ce temps Lilith marcha vers son hibou.

\- Je veux que tu me ramène la vertèbre de Valentin Morgenstern ordonna Lilith

\- Bien ma reine répondit le hibou

Il prit un portail pour être à Idris, Ollie envoûtée prés de Lilith.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi avez-vous besoin de cela ma reine interrogea Ollie

\- Il me faut une partie de Valentin Morgenstern pour faire revivre mon fils répondit Lilith en caressant le cercueil

Alec et les filles allaient chercher les armes nécessaires pour capturer Jace, au même moment celui-ci était dans le bureau d'Imogène.

\- Je suis surpris de te voir ici, que me vaut ta visite mon chéri sourit Imogène

Elle essaya de transparaître aucune émotion qui pourrait la trahir qu'elle savait à son sujet, Jace sourit à sa grand-mère.

\- Je suis venu te demander l'autorisation de me laisser aller sur la tombe de mes parents, j'ai envie de me recueillir proposa Jace

\- A cette heure-ci s'étonna Imogène en se levant

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à les armes entreposé,

\- Je veux y aller, ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas partit les voir si tu me permets proposa Jace

\- Entendu, je t'accompagne. Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas recueillir sur les tombes de tes parents surtout ton père répondit Imogène

\- Je préfère aller seul de plus nous pourrons y aller la prochaine fois décréta Jace

Elle s'avança vers les armes mais le blond fut plus rapide et la poignarda et lui coupa le petit doigt, il la regarda dans la mare de sang.

\- J'espère que tu pourrais dire pardon à mon père de ne pas su le convaincre cracha Jace en partant

L'inquisitrice prit sa stèle et envoya un message de feu à Alec, celui-ci poursuivit son chemin et reçu le message.

\- Merde jura Alec

\- Alec interpella Clary

Il ne le répondit pas et usa sa vitesse vampirique pour se retrouver prés d'Imogène et vit qu'elle avait perdu connaissance, il l'emmena rapidement à l'infirmerie sans rien dire aux médecins qui s'affaira en vitesse vers elle. Il rejoignit les filles,

\- Accrochez vous à moi, il faut qu'on fasse vite s'empressa Alec

Les filles s'accrochaient à lui, il courra très vite jusqu'à le cimetière en usant sa vitesse vampirique. Jace était en train de déterrer le corps de Valentin, le dhampir relâcha les filles et chacun prit une épée et l'emprisonna dans une barrière.

\- Vous arrivez trop tard les gars rigola Jace

Les forces d'Idris arrivaient ce qui fit les paniquer, Clary fit un portail et les envoya au loft de Magnus malgré les cris d'Alec. Le sorcier fut étonnée de les voir avec Jace emprisonné dans une barrière, la rousse fut arrêtée et emmena en prison. Jia vint la voir dans sa cellule,

\- L'inquisitrice Herondale nous a racontée en détail de ce qui s'est passé avec son petit-fils Jace Herondale lança Jia

\- Jace n'est pour rien dans cette histoire, Lilith la reine des enfers est en train de le manipuler décréta Clary

\- Je comprends de ce qui se passe mais pourquoi est ce qu'il voulait le corps de Valentin interrogea Jia

\- Je n'en sais rien madame la consule mais ce que je vais révéler risque de ne pas vous plaire lâcha Clary

Elle lui raconta son vœu auprès de l'ange ce qui horrifia Jia, pendant ce temps Alec et les autres regardaient Jace dans la barrière qui le retenait prisonnier.

\- C'est une question de temps avant que ma reine vient me chercher ricana Jace

\- Tais-toi ordonna Isabelle

\- Ma petite Izzy, tu seras toujours dans notre ombre alors tu n'as pas envie un peu de venin de vampire. Je suis qu'Alec sera ravi de te le donner…oups…désolé c'est Magnus qui en profitede ton venin ricana Jace

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui déclara Alec

\- Pauvre petit dhampir que tu es, tu ne sais pas de quel côté es-tu ? franchement tu es la honte de tous critiqua Jace

Luke et Simon arrivaient et remarquaient l'absence de Clary,

\- Où est Clary questionna Simon

\- Elle est à Idris en nous permettant de ramener Jace ici répondit Isabelle désolée

\- Oh tu es toujours amoureux d'elle alors qu'elle n'aime que moi vraiment Simon, personne ne t'aimera. Regarde toi un vrai looser se moqua Jace

Il voulut se jeter sur le blond mais Alec le retient à temps, ils allaient dans l'atelier de Magnus.

\- Que devons-faire pour Clary interrogea Simon

\- Clary est à Idris, de plus je pense que Jocelyn est en train de gérer la situation rassura Isabelle

\- Elle a raison, le principale sujet est de trouver un moyen de libérer Jace du maléfice de Lilith commenta Luke

\- Il faut trouver quelque chose pour inverser le processus décréta Magnus

\- Nous allons en charger Simon et moi se proposa Luke

\- Très bien allez, y pendant ce temps nous allons essayer de briser le sortilège déclara Alec

Ils s'en allaient tout les deux, au même moment Jia revient dans la cellule avec Jocelyn. Elle serra ses bras ce qui l'a soulagea de toutes tensions,

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait le vœu de l'ange Raziel demanda Jocelyn

\- Je ne voulais pas que Jace meure en plus l'ange Raziel m'a parlé de quelque chose que j'ai du mal à saisir jusqu'à aujourd'hui souligna Clary

Jia s'approcha d'elles,

\- Clarissa Fairchirld, vous avez la capacité de créer les runes n'est ce pas demanda Jia

\- Que voulez-vous qu'elle fasse questionna Jocelyn en regardant la consule

\- Nous voudrons savoir certains choses de Valentin, nous voulons que tu puisses le ramener à la vie pour un moment expliqua Jia

\- Très bien, j'accepte accepta Clary

\- Clary appela Jocelyn

\- J'ai aussi des questions à éclaircir révéla Clary déterminée

Elles se rendirent tous les trois à la morgue, la jeune rousse commença à tracer la rune sur le torse de son père. Les éclairages se mirent à clignoter, Valentin poussa un cri strident avant de cracher une motte de terre. Il se tourna vers les deux rousses,

\- Jocelyn et Clarissa, mes deux femmes bien-aimées, sourit Valentin

\- Nous voulons des réponses Valentin Morgenstern ordonna Jia

\- Je ne le dirais qu'à ma femme et à ma fille seulement ricana Valentin

\- Très bien répondit Jia en lançant un regard de connivence aux deux rousses

Elle s'en alla, Clary se tourna vers lui.

\- Pourquoi est ce Lilith est en train de manipuler Jace questionna Clary

\- Elle veut ramener la seul personne qui compte dans sa vie répondit Valentin

\- Qui donc interrogea Jocelyn

\- Jocelyn, ma Jocelyn, voyons réfléchis ricana Valentin

Elle comprit ce que son ex-mari parlait, elle serra les poings.

\- Jonathan, tu lui as donné Jonathan mon fils s'écria Jocelyn

\- J'avais besoin de son sang et en échange elle a voulut qu'elle a toujours désirée à savoir un enfant alors je lui ai donné Jonathan raconta Valentin

\- Une autre chose, je sais que tu as fait des recherches sur les vampires par rapport à Alec. Qui est le roi questionna Clary

\- Je vois, la prophétie de l'ange Raziel. L'histoire raconte que le tout premier vampire était devenu le roi ayant des pouvoirs qui pouvait défier n'importe quel être que ce soit céleste ou démoniaque, malheureusement les terrestres l'ont tué. C'est tout ce que je sais raconta Valentin

\- Tu ne m'as répondu à ma question qui est le roi demanda Clary

\- Fais-moi libérer tous les deux et je vous dirai tout sourit Valentin

Clary hésita quand Jocelyn s'avança vers son ex-mari et le gifla assez fortement, elle haleta assez fortement.

\- Ça fait des lustres que je voulais faire ça, jamais nous te libérons. Comment j'ai pu un homme tel que toi cracha Jocelyn

\- Mais tu m'as aimé ma Jocelyn sourit Valentin

Pendant ce temps Alec et Isabelle avec Magnus, ils avaient l'idée d'utiliser le lien de parabataï.

\- Je me demande pourquoi est ce que tu l'aide car tu sais que je serai toujours en premier sur sa liste malgré que tu partage son lit se moqua Jace

Magnus ne fit pas attention à ses moqueries, il retroussa ses manches et invoqua sa magie avant de se jeter sur son amant et sa sœur avec Jace. Les deux se concentraient quand le blond fonça sur la barrière pour se libérer de l'entrave de magique de Magnus, il tomba par terre évanouis.

\- Il a fait exprès de faire ça pour se libérer s'enragea Alec

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée pour ça décréta Isabelle

Elle partit à l'institut et revint avec des chaînes, ils l'attachèrent et refirent le lien. Alec et Isabelle se retrouvèrent dans l'esprit de Jace, ils trouvèrent leurs versions enfants. Jace se mesurait contre Alec et Isabelle, le blond essaya de se défendre contre eux.

\- Je me rappelle cet épisode, nos parents étaient partis en mission rappela Alec

\- Nous nous étions faufilés en nous entraînant aves les épées sourit Isabelle

Jace s'arrêta de s'entraîner en regardant les deux Lightwood,

\- Vous êtes deux contre un, c'est injuste sourit Jace

Alec version enfant sourit encore plus en usant de sa vitesse vampire pour aller derrière Jace et le menaça avec la pointe de son épée, Isabelle fit de même avec le sien.

\- J'avais oublié que tu peux faire Alec, en plus nous étions mis d'accord à ce que tu n'utilise pas ta vitesse vampire râla Jace

Ils rigolèrent quand les deux versions enfants disparaissent ce qui fit paniquer le blond, il se mit à courir sous les yeux des deux vrai. Alec réagit avec Izzy avant de se faire séparer, Isabelle retrouva une version de Jace enfant en train de jouer au piano. Il l'a menacé avec son épée,

\- Je suis une amie d'Alec et d'Isabelle sourit Isabelle

\- Prouve-le menaça Jace

Elle se mit à chanter la berceuse de leur mère dont reconnu Jace enfant, il l'emmena où était Alec et le vrai Jace.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la demande de Magnus et la crise émotionnel d'Alec . Bisous glacées. **


	27. Chapter 26

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Black1999: Ravie que tu aime mon histoire et la demande de Magnus dans ce chapitre **

**Maia 0067: La demande de Magnus dans ce chapitre et le résultat de la capture aussi XD **

**Lavigne 126: Hum je suis en train de travailler mon imagination là-dessus mais je te prévient qu'Alec va devoir vivre avec eux tous les quatre dans le lit si tu vois ce que je veux dire donc si l'un d'eux veut alors les autres suivront enfin je te laisse cogiter dessus mais attention à la canicule XD, allez la demande de mariage dans l'idée que tu m'avais proposer et aussi pour la semi-immortelle d'Alec est semblable pour Tessa. Par contre tu vas me détester jusqu'à le chapitre 28 donc je me rattrape XD**

**Alec Barton : Moi je me gèle comme c'est en hiver chez moi, je suis enroulé avec trois couette sur moi, aussi la crise sera ce que tu pense XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'un béta alors envoyez-moi un PM!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 26, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 26**_

Isabelle suivit le Jace enfant et se retrouva face à ses frères, Jace était parmi les cadavres de Clary. Il prit l'arme et les supplia de le tuer, la jeune femme pleura en refusant de le faire et le promettant de le ramener de même qu'Alec. Pendant ce temps Luke et Simon allaient dans l'ancienne église et trouva l'autel sacrifice de Lilith, le vampire s'avança et remarqua l'odeur fraîche du sang avant qu'il ne puisse s'interroger. Ils furent attaqué par des disciples de Lilith, Luke les attaqua en usant de sa force de loup-garou, le jeune homme vint l'aider en usant de sa vitesse de vampire. Il tua l'un des disciples, Lilith cria de douleur et de triste avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Elle se jeta dans le vide et se rendit dans le royaume des fées et tua bon nombre de soldat sur son chemin, elle menaça la reine des fées qui l'indiqua où était son démon. Au même moment Valentin se faufila avec Jocelyn et Clary à travers les failles de la sécurité, le vieil homme réalisa qu'il était immortel grâce à la rune de sa fille. IL tua bon nombre de soldat alors les deux femmes essayaient de les sauver, après que Jia soit entré dans la pièce, Valentin a donné un coup de pied contre les attaches qui s'arrachaient. Il prit la stèle de sa fille et les obligeait de venir avec lui. Jocelyn regarda avec haine son ex-mari, celui-ci lui sourit narquoisement. Il arriva vers le mur en le détruisant, des soldats virent tirer des flèches sur lui dont il se moqua d'eux. Clary pour les protéger lança sa rune de lumière, ce qui les fit repousser assez loin d'eux. Valentin détruit le mur en souriant tout en regardant la ville d'Idris, il fit un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Il se retourna à temps pour éviter un coup de Jocelyn, il roula sur le côté en prenant une arme. Il commença à se moquer d'elle en disant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lever une arme contre lui, elle cracha sa haine contre lui. Il lui donna un coup de pied bien sentit ce qui le fit glisser sur le sol sur un bon mètre,

\- MAMAN cria Clary

\- Désolé ma Jocelyn s'excusa Valentin

Clary sauta sur lui et brisa la rune sur son torse, il essaya de récupérer la stèle avant de tomber sur le sol à genoux.

\- Tu es une Morgenstern sourit Valentin

\- Et aussi une Fairchirld objecta Clary en le regardant mourir une seconde fois

Jia arriva avec les troupes, elle se mit à genoux en se rendant rapidement.

\- Clarissa Fairchirld, vous êtes libérée de toute charges après m'avoir sauvé la vie déclara Jia

\- Merci madame la consule remercia Clary

Ils emmenaient Jocelyn à l'infirmerie, Alec et Isabelle prirent les mains de Jace qui était en pleurs. Magnus maintient le lien avec sa magie avant de se faire propulser en arrière avec tout le monde,

\- Je suis venu récupérer ce qui m'appartient cracha Lilith

Elle mit Magnus contre le mur en le menaçant avec sa magie,

\- Fais ce que tu veux de moi mais ne fait pas de mal à Alec et Isabelle demanda Magnus

\- Je t'aurais déjà tué si je ne craignais pas de rentrer en conflit avec ton père déclara Lilith

\- Magnus grimaça de douleur,

\- Prends ton hibou avec toi et va t'en déclara Magnus

Elle le lâcha et prit Jace avec elle avant de partir, Alec se réveilla avec Isabelle après que le sorcier l'est soigné. Ils remarquèrent l'absence de Jace,

\- Je suis désolé mais Lilith est arrivée et l'emmener avec elle s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Il nous a prévenu que Lilith allait venir le chercher rassura Alec

\- Il faut que nous le retrouvons, Lilith va lui faire des choses impossibles pleura Isabelle

\- Nous l'avions promis, promit Alec en la prenant dans ses bras

Les trois essayaient de réaliser la situation, les deux Lightwood retournaient à l'institut pour essayer de localiser Jace ou Lilith. Au même moment Jace sous l'influence de Lilith revient avec une côte de Valentin et lui donna, celle-ci le prit et alla le mettre dans un cercueil. L'os tomba et se fit absorber par Jonathan,

\- Bien maintenant il me faut Clarissa Fairchirld pour terminer le processus, ramène-là moi et ne me déçois pas ordonna Lilith

\- Bien ma reine répondit Jace en s'allant

Maryse et Robert furent au courant de la situation et revint à New-York, ils étaient en train de réfléchir sur un moyen pour libérer Jace et renvoyer Lilith à Edom. Ils étaient installés dans le bureau d'Alec,

\- Bon sang comment libérer le maléfice de Jace se demanda Maryse inquiète pour son fils adoptif

\- On est en train de creuser la question maman, i faut déjà trouver où elle se cache glissa Alec

\- Du côté de Luke, est ce que ils ont trouvé quelque chose dans cet église questionna Robert

\- Ils ont trouvé un autel de sacrifice avec du sang avec un cocoon répondit Isabelle

\- Bien je vais aller demander à Jia l'autorisation de faire une recherche via la configuration d'Idris proposa Robert

\- Et moi je vais aller du côté de Luke pour savoir quelque chose décréta Maryse

Robert se renfrogna soudainement ce qui fit glousser sa femme, Isabelle fit un sourire malicieuse alors que Alec leva les yeux au ciel. Pendant ce temps Clary était en train de se diriger vers les archives d'Idris quand elle vit un soldat se diriger vers elle,

\- Je suis Clarissa Adèle Fairchirld se présenta Clary

Le soldat enleva son casque ce qui fit surpris la jeune fille en voyant Jace, elle recula et prête à courir quand le blond était plus rapide qu'elle et l'enleva. Un autre soldat vit la scène et informa Jia, Jocelyn fut choquée et fut déboussolée. Le dhampir était en train de faire ses recherches quand il reçut le message de feu, Izzy entra dans la pièce.

\- Que se passe t-il interrogea Isabelle

\- Clary s'est fait enlevée par Jace, fais chier jura Alec

\- Par l'ange tout puissant, pourquoi Clary se questionna Isabelle

La rousse fit emmené par Jace jusqu'à Lilith, elle se retourna vers elle et lui sourit en la voyant.

\- Clarissa Fairchirld, tu vas m'aider à ressuscité mon fils déclara Lilith

\- Jonathan est trop dangereux pour être ressuscité, et puis qu'est ce qu'un démon sait de l'amour se moqua Clary

\- Tu crois que nous n'avons pas de cœur, nous sommes capables d'aimer tu sais mais tu ne peux pas comprendre rétorqua Lilith

Elle s'approcha et lui grava une rune démoniaque sur la clavicule ce qui la fit crier de douleur, elle sourit sadiquement en la voyant souffrir. Luke était à la prise de son capitaine qui demandait où était son coéquipière, il prit son arme et son badge pour mettre sur la table avant de se lever pour lui faire face. Il vit au coin d'œil Maryse lui faire un signe, il ne fit plus attention à son capitaine en se préoccupant de son amie d'enfance, elle sourit en le voyant venir vers elle.

\- Dis-moi les nouvelles demanda Luke

\- Clary fut enlevé par Jace pour la ramener vers Lilith répondit Maryse

Luke serra les poings en essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas se transformer en loup-garou, elle lui mit la main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Il contrôla son respiration pour se reprendre, elle proposa d'aller à la recherche de la cachette. Magnus toqua à la porte du bureau de son amant, il vit les mines d'inquiétude du duo Lightwood.

\- On dirait que les nouvelles ne sont pas bonne en ce moment remarqua Magnus

\- Et toi, tu as besoin d'une tasse de café constata Isabelle en voyant l'état de fatigue de son beau-frère

\- Je décline ton offre mon chou mais j'ai une solution pour libéré Jace de l'influence de Lilith et la renvoyer en même temps chez elle décréta Magnus

\- Comment faire questionna Alec

\- Je vais contacter mon peuple, on va essaye de rassembler nos magies dans une seule personne ainsi le maléfice sera brisé expliqua Magnus

\- Et la personne c'est toi conclu Alec inquiet

Magnus s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue, il l'embrassa légèrement sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est ma faute si Jace est dans cet état alors laisse-moi réparer ça demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa amoureusement, Isabelle fit un sourire tendre en les observant. Le sorcier alla envoyer un message de feu à chaque sorcier subtil de l'aider, le dhampir en profita pour aller à l'hôtel Dumort pour leur demander de l'aide. Lily vint le voir et le serra dans ses bras avec Raphaël, il se sentit un peu détendu dans les bras de son frère de cœur. Il leur expliqua la situation,

\- C'est d'accord, Raphaël et moi avec Simon nous irons jeter un coup d'œil dans cette église pour découvrir d'autre chose sur Lilith et nous t'informerons de la situation déclara Lilith

\- Très bien, il faut que je retourne à l'institut pour prendre des armes, maman avec Luke sont sur la piste de Lilith soupira Alec

Elle vint le serrer encore une fois dans ses bras, il ferma les yeux pendant une minute avant de hocher la tête pour retourner à l'institut. Magnus était en train d'attendre ses compères et ne vit que Catarina qui arriva par portail,

\- Où sont les autres interrogea Magnus

\- Magnus, les autres ne viendront pas car Lorenzo les ont menacé de les jeter dans les cellules de Labyrinthe en spirale si ils venaient à t'aider répondit Catarina

\- QUOI s'écria Magnus

\- Il souhaite que tu viens le supplier pour ça décréta Catarina

\- Et toi Cat demanda Magnus avec un infirme espoir

\- Tu sais très bien que je viendrais t'aider sans poser de question mais j'ai Madzie souffla Catarina avec tristesse

Il hocha la tête devant les mots de son vieille amie en sachant qu'elle disait la vérité, elle claqua les doigts pour faire apparaître un portail à nouveau.

\- Tu sais que le seul moyen pour obtenir plus de pouvoir, c'est ton père qui peut t'aider décréta Catarina

Il ne répondit rien mais frémit de peur en pensant à son père, il serra les poings et se rendit dans un quartier. Lorenzo l'attendait les mains dans le dos,

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu as demandé à tout le monde de ne pas intervenir cracha Magnus

\- Car moi je ne suis pas sous le charme d'Alexander Lightwood le dhampir, je me préoccupe de mon peuple. Je n'ai pas de problème avec Lilith tu vois répondit Lorenzo

\- Peut-être pour l'instant mais quand elle ramena son rejeton, tu crois que tu vas rester les bras croisé et regarder ton peuple mourir déclara Magnus

Il haussa les épaules insouciantes, le sorcier perdit son sang-froid et lui envoya une boule de feu avant de s'excuser immédiatement. Ils commençaient à s'envoyer des boules de feu, il propulsa l'autre sorcier sur plusieurs mètres.

\- Tu es finies Bane, je verrai avec les anciens pour qu'ils te condamnent menaça Lorenzo

\- Fais ce que tu veux commenta Magnus en faisant un portail

Alec alla dans leur loft et trouva son mari en train de siroter son verre d'alcool, il le rejoint en passant ses bras autour de son torse. Le calice caressa son bras et se retourna vers lui,

\- Alors demanda Alec

\- Ce n'est pas de chance, du côté des miens et peut-être que je vais perdre mon titre de grand Sorcier souffla Magnus

Il lui expliqua la situation, le dhampir sentit une odeur de brûlé qui provenait de son amant. Il l'embrassa pour le rassurer,

\- Si il faut que je dois tuer Jace alors je le ferrai, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Puis je me suis fait l'idée de sa mort par mon semi-immortalité sourit Alec

\- Alexander soupira Magnus attristé

Il était sur le point d'aller prendre sa douche, Magnus ferma les yeux résigné en repensant aux mots de Catarina.

\- Il y a un moyen, mon père peut me donner le pouvoir nécessaire pour ça déclara Magnus en se tournant vers lui

\- Il n'est pas question, tu m'as dit que ton père peut t'influencer alors non je refuse. Je préfère tuer Jace moi-même que tu te sacrifie avec ton père refusa Alec

Son petit ami le rejoint et fit un portail pour l'entraîner avec lui, ils se retrouvèrent dans une vieille ferme brûlé avec un lac asséché. Il y avait deux tombes assez vieux, Alec était confus de l'endroit où il était.

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Nous sommes à Jakarta en Indonésie, tu es où je suis né et vécu. Je t'ai emmené ici pour te montrer ce que mes pouvoirs ont fait, j'avais à peine dix ans quand ma marque de démon s'est révélé. Ma mère n'a pas supportée qu'elle a donnée naissance à un fils d'un démon, alors elle s'est donné la mort. J'avais découvert son corps et c'est là que mon beau-père m'a dit que j'étais une abomination, un démon et un monstre. Je n'ai pas supporté alors je l'ai tué, je les enterré ici avant de me rendre dans un village où j'ai vécu misérablement avant que mon père vient me chercher. Il m'apporté tout ce que j'avais besoin raconta Magnus en face à Alec

Le dhampir s'avança vers lui et engloba son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser passionnément,

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, ni un démon ou même une abomination, tu es une personne fabuleux et magnifique Magnus. J'ai de la chance que tu sois dans ma vie, rectification tu es ma vie Magnus Bane. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, tu es tout pour moi déclara Alec

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

Il l'embrassait encore une fois langoureusement, le sorcier claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une boîte de bijoux. Il recula un peu et se mit à genoux devant Alec qui haleta,

\- Je n'ai pas emmené pour ça, je voulais savoir et j'ai eu ma réponse dans tes paroles et tes yeux. Je suis amoureux de toi, je t'aime à la folie et je veux passer ma vie avec toi pour toute l'éternité alors par cette bague veux-tu m'épouser Alexander Gédéon Lightwood et être mon mari pour toujours proposa Magnus en montrant la bague

\- Si tu te marie avec moi renifla Alec les larmes aux yeux

Il lui prit la bague et le mit à son doigt, ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Magnus fit un portail jusqu'à chez eux, il porta Alec jusqu'à la chambre. Ils s'embrassaient avant de s'allonger sur lui dans le lit, il fit enlever le t-shirt. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, il marqua sa peau avec ses morsures d'amours. Il mordilla sa clavicules ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir, il descendit vers ses tétons et le mordit ce qui le fit haleter. Il lécha et le téta avec amour, il retraça sa langue ses runes. Il lui fit enlever son pantalon avant de l'embrassa à l'intérieur, il se rapprocha et prit son érection en bouche. Alec cria de plaisir en rejetant sa tête, il tira sur ses cheveux ce qui le fit grogner. Le dhampir eut les larmes aux yeux, Magnus le prépara en glissant ses doigts en lui et relâcha son membre. Il rajouta encore deux autres doigts, il revint l'embrasser tendrement. Après que celui-ci s'est dilaté, il retira ses doigts et claqua des doigts pour se mettre à nu. Il le pénétra après l'avoir lubrifier magiquement, il l'embrassa en ondulant ses hanches. Il sentit ses larmes sur ses joues,

\- Alexander, que se passe-t-il ? Si tu veux que j'arrête…commença Magnus

\- Non, juste que j'ai l'impression que tu vas partir loin de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes loin de moi Magnus, j'en mourrai pleura Alec

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra dans ses bras en l'embrasser sur l'épaule, il essuya ses larmes.

_\- Quand tu me dis que je suis,__celui que t'as choisi.__Mon cœur s'emballe__, __sous ton charme__. __Je n' peux te dire "bye bye"__, __tu es celui que j'ai toujours recherché__. __Ce que mon cœur a toujours désiré__, l__a lumière quand dans le noir je me perds__. __Graver le temps, toujours ensemble__. __Eternellement__, __j'ai fais mon choix__. __Il ne reste que toi__, __déclarer ma flamme__. __Ne suffirais pas__,__ je veux te montrer tout ce qu'il y a en moi. Tu as bouleversé__, t__oute mon existence__. __Je n' peux pas demeurer dans le silence__, q__uand je te verrai__. __Il me faudra trouver la force__, __de te dire tout_ _ça_ chanta Magnus d'une voix douce** (1)**

Alec hoqueta un sanglot devant son chant, il le serra fort dans ses bras. Le calice le serra et continua ses ondulations en lui, il cria de plaisir quand son amant trouva sa paquet de nerfs. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, Magnus tendit son cou. Le dhampir planta ses canines en lui ce qui le fit râler de plaisir, il but son sang en pleure avant de se retirer. Il continua de bouger et le regarda jouir sous ses coups, le demi démon poussa un râle de jouissance en se déversant en lui. Alec s'endormit dans ses bras avec ses larmes, le calice le regarda dormir après s'être reposé. Il l'embrassa sur le front, il se leva et s'habilla. Il se rendit dans l'atelier, il commença à tracer le pentagramme. Il soupira en regardant le pentagramme,

\- Tu allais partir comme un voleur pour ne pas me faire du mal déclara Alec

Il se retourna pour voir son fiancé réveillé, il avait revêtir une chemise de Magnus qui était trop grand pour lui avec un boxer. Il s'avança vers lui et lui caressa la joue,

\- Je reviens Alexander, ce n'est juste qu'Edom. En plus je veux t'épouser alors j'ai une raison encore plus pour revenir avoua Magnus

\- Je t'en prie, nous trouverons une autre solution mais ne t'en vas pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ça. Je t'en prie je t'aime Magnus sanglota Alec

Il le prit dans ses bras en sachant qu'il faisait une crise émotionnelle, il l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Je te promets de revenir Alexander, je ne veux pas rester les bras croisé à te voir souffrir d'avoir tué ton parabataï souffla Magnus

Il secoua la tête en le tenant, ils restaient ainsi pendant un moment le temps que la crise d'Alec s'estompe. Il recula et l'embrassa amoureusement, il claqua des doigts en activant le pentagramme. Il alla dans les flammes en grimaçant de douleur,

\- Magnus sanglota Alec

\- Je t'aime Alexander confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi pleura Alec

Le pentagramme s'estompa ce qui fit pleurer Alec encore plus, il reçu un message de la part de sa sœur. Il essuya ses larmes et se redressa, il s'habilla et alla à l'institut. Pendant ce temps Magnus apparu en criant de douleur à Edom, il souffla en voyant les dragons dans le ciel en feu. Il marcha vers un château en ruine, Alec prit son arc et ses flèches.

\- Nous avons trouvé le sang de Clary qui nous amener devant un immeuble dont je pense que c'est là que Lilith réside raconta Luke au téléphone

\- J'arrive, Izzy est partit demander du renfort auprès de Raphaël avant de nous rejoindre sur place expliqua Alec d'une voix rauque

\- Alec tout va bien s'inquiéta Maryse inquiète

\- Tout va bien, juste inquiet pour Magnus rassura Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Rassure-toi Magnus ferra son entré dramatique comme d'habitude rassura Maryse

Il sourit en essuyant les larmes,

\- Bien nous attendons et amène-moi une épée s'il te plaît demanda Maryse

\- Non, maman je veux que tu rentre à l'institut. J'aurai besoin de toi pour gérer l'institut en mon absence décréta Alec

\- Ecoute, combattre la reine des enfers ne me fait pas peur contraire on va causer entre mère et crois-moi elle en sait rien en matière d'une mère enragé et féroce acclama Maryse d'un ton dur ce qui fit sourire Luke

Alec ria mais maintient le retour de sa mère à l'institut ce qui le fit soupirer, ils se retrouvaient devant l'hôtel. Isabelle donna une stèle à Simon,

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de stylo tu sais sourit Simon

\- C'est pour Clary, parmi tout les membres du clan il fallait tu le ramène railla Alec

\- Eh s'écria Simon

\- Raphaël l'a envoyé en disant qu'il sera utile comme il est diurne commenta Isabelle

\- Plutôt obligé murmura Simon

Ils décidaient du plan avant de se séparer, le dhampir alla prés de l'autre entrée avant de voir Jace arriver devant lui.

\- Bonjour parabataï salua Jace

\- Reprends-toi Jace ordonna Alec en bandant son arc

Il tira sa flèche dont Jace attrapa la flèche, il sauta sur lui et entama un combat avec lui. Au même moment Magnus arriva dans un couloir et entra dans une pièce sans plafond,

\- QUI OSE PENETRER DANS LA DEMEURE D'ASMODEE SANS AUTORISATION s'écria une voix lugubre

Le sorcier s'avança et attendit, il tourna la tête pour voir un homme avec la peau pâle tiré et tendue qui laissait voir les os de sa mâchoire. Il avait un costume d'une blanche pur, il avait une couronne barbelée. Il leva la tête en trouvant Magnus, il se mit à sourire en montrant ses dents pointues.

\- Mon cœur s'emballerai presque en te voyant s'étonna Asmodée

Il s'approcha en faisant un grand écart au dessus des livres qu'il avait, il marcha vers Magnus.

\- N'est ce pas mon fils prodigue ou mes yeux me jouent des tours sourit Asmodée faisant apparaître ses yeux de chats semblable à celle de son fils

Il prit Magnus dans ses bras ce qui grimaça ce dernier,

\- Je te salue père salua Magnus mal à l'aise

\- Mon fils Magnus Bane le grand sorcier de Greenwich qui s'aventure ici à Edom ricana Asmodée après l'avoir relâché

\- Je suis le grand sorcier de Brooklyn et non de Greenwich rectifia Magnus

\- Excuse-moi j'ai manqué de tact et puis tu ne me tiens pas informé de ta vie comme tu ne me téléphone pas, ni m'écrire et ni même un petit sacrifice occasionnel railla Asmodée

\- Je suis désolé mais la manière qu'on s'est quitté, je ne voyais pas cet occasion rétorqua Magnus

\- Si tu es ici c'est parce que tu as retrouvé la raison conclu Asmodée

\- A quel propos demanda Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

\- Tu as quitté la seule personne qui t'aimait vraiment accusa Asmodée

\- Tu crois que je suis venu pour m'excuser ironisa Magnus

\- Un démon peut toujours espéré non ? Je suis celui qui t'a fait sortit de la pauvreté et de la noirceur qui te rongent, et qui t'ai fait ce que tu es aujourd'hui gronda Asmodée

\- Je suis ce que je suis car j'ai vu ce que tu es un prince des enfers accusa Magnus froidement

\- Ça te gênait pas à l'époque rappela Asmodée

\- J'étais encore un enfant à l'époque rectifia Magnus

Le démon soupira d'énervement et recula en regardant sa progéniture,

\- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu es venu ici gronda Asmodée

\- Je voudrais que tu m'aide demanda Magnus

Il le regarda un instant avant de s'énerver,

\- TU VOUDRAIS QUE JE T'AIDE APRES ÊTRE VENU CHEZ MOI ET M'INSULTER grogna Asmodée en projetant sa magie

Magnus se fit propulser au sol dont il resta camper sur ses jambes, il se redressa en observant son père.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu railla Asmodée

\- Pour le genre de personne qui pense d'avantage à son fils qu'à sa fierté de démon peut-être déclara Magnus en s'avança vers lui

Il le tourna le dos et l'entendit s'expliquer de son problème, il prit un livre et le lit sans réel motivation.

\- Un soupçon de magie démoniaque pourrait m'aider à libérer mon ami de l'entrave de Lilith régla Magnus

\- Pourquoi est ce que je ferrai ça ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que Lilith revient et s'assouvit sa domination sur nous. Edom n'est pas Marseille mais au moins je vis bien mieux sans elle dans les parages souligna Asmodée en refermant son livre

Le sorcier soupira longuement et joua avec le bracelet de calice qu'Alec lui avait donné, il marcha quelques pas vers son père.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux proposa Magnus

\- A certain moment nous voulons retourner auprès de créateur, règne à mes côtés qui était écrit dans ton destin demanda Asmodée

\- Demande autre chose ? Je ne t'ai jamais demandé quoi que soit père alors s'il te plaît je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux sauf ça supplia Magnus

\- Très bien il y a autre chose sourit Asmodée

* * *

**1: Eternellement de Tragédie**

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour de Jonathan et la transe d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	28. Chapter 27

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Black 1999 : Tout est dans ce chapitre,c'est vrai que la demande est triste mais ça va être joyeuse dans le prochain assez chaud d'ailleursXD**

**Maia0067: La contre-partie tu comprendra dans le chapitre et oui Alec fleur de peau, tout s'arrange un peu mieux dans ce chapitre et trés chaud dans le prochain **

**Lavigne 126:Dans le prochain chapitre ce sera la chaleur du désert ce que j'ai mis avec tes idées niark niark, pour moi ça me réchauffe un peu comme je suis en hiver XD j'attends ce que tu vas me proposer **

**Alec Barton; Merci de m'envoyer un peu de chaleur parce que je suis enroulé avec trois couettes et des chaussettes au pieds et un pull surdimensionnés pour me chauffer XD allez la suite et tsunami dans le prochain chapitre "Satan couru dans son bureau" bon au moins il est prévenu XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une béta alors si vous êtes intéressé envoyez-moi un PM!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 27, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 27**_

Alec était en train d'éviter un coup de Jace, celui-ci se moqua de lui. Il serra les dents avant de prendre son apparence de vampire, il usa de sa vitesse de vampire pour mettre Jace Ko. Le blond évita ses coups avant de l'étrangler contre le mur, le noiraud essaya de le raisonner pour le ramener. Le démon ricana en disant que son parabataï est mort, il le repoussa en usant de sa force et le fit glisser vers le sol. Son parabataï se releva furieux et couru vers lui, il sauta sur lui et le plaqua par terre. Alec essaya de se dégager mais Jace le maintient très fort par terre, au même moment Isabelle et Luke faisaient diversion pour laisser Simon passer pendant qu'ils affronter les disciples de Lilith dont des démons ressortaient de leurs corps. Le vampire courra rapidement et marcha silencieusement pour ne pas se faire repéré, il trouva Clary qui était heureuse de le revoir. Elle se libéra de son entrave avant d'élaborer un plan pour stopper Lilith, celle-ci était en train de caresser avec amour le cercueil de Jonathan. Alec était par terre et regarda son frère prendre la flèche, il serra les dents et lui demanda pardon à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il le renversa par terre en usant de sa force et sa vitesse, il le mordit à la gorge pour le faire ramener. Le blond stoppa tout geste ayant le venin du dhampir dans le sang, le démon était en train de se débattre à l'intérieur mais ne pouvait pas ayant été trahir par le corps de Jace. Le dhampir évita de boire son sang et rétracta ses canines avant de reculer la bouche en sang, le démon se tenait la gorge et planta malgré lui sa flèche en plein poitrine. Il hurla de douleur et recula avant de tomber par terre, il respira profondément en tenant la flèche. Le démon essaya de s'approcher de lui mais son corps refusa de bouger ayant encore la sensation du venin dans les veines, le directeur murmura son pardon à son parabataï. A l'intérieur de Jace, ce dernier était en train de battre pour récupérer son corps.

\- Ton frère te rejoindra dans la tombe critiqua le démon encore groggy

\- ALEXANDER cria une voix

Alec leva la tête et vit Magnus prés de lui, ce dernier leva ses mains et envoya une quantité de magie vers le blond qui se fit projeter contre le mur. Lilith leva la tête en sentant la connexion en train de se perdre,

\- NON s'écria Lilith

Jace se releva et serra sa tête avant de vomir une substance noire qui s'évapora en cendre, il était désorienté et vit son frère par terre. Il fonça vers lui en soutenant sa tête,

\- Magnus, fais quelque chose supplia Jace

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai perdu ma magie pour te libérer du maléfice déclara Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Jace rassura Alec

Il lui retira la flèche ce qui le fit siffler de douleur, il passa la stèle d'Alec sur sa rune de guérison qui referma la plaie.

\- Est-ce que ça va questionna Jace inquiet

\- J'ai soif souffla Alec pâle

Sa peau était plus pâle et ses yeux était injecté de sang avec ses yeux bleu glacés, il souffla assez difficilement dû à sa soif qui enflammer sa gorge comme un brasier. Magnus ayant compris déboutonna sa chemise en montrant sa gorge,

\- Prends ce que tu as besoin mon amour proposa Magnus

Il agrippa sa chemise et plongea ses canines dans le cou de son calice, le sorcier poussa un râle de plaisir et de douleur, Jace déglutit en voyant son frère boire le sang de son calice. Il n'était pas dégoûté le fait que son parabataï boit le sang loin de là au vu qu'il l'avait déjà vu mordre Lily quelques fois, mais le fait de le voir avec Magnus c'est comme si il violait leur intimité surtout de voir le sorcier arborait un regard de plaisir sous la morsure.

\- Je vais aller aider les autres comme tout va bien ici déglutit Jace en prenant la stèle

Il déguerpit très rapidement sans entendre quoi que soit de la part du couple, il courra rapidement et entra dans l'immeuble. Il sauta sur l'un des démons et le tua à mains nu, il prit un poignard séraphique et trancha plusieurs démons en s'approchant de sa sœur et de Luke. Il les combattit avant de sourire vers eux,

\- C'est toi Jace s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Oui, c'est bon je me suis libéré de l'emprise de Lilith répondit Jace

\- Il faut aller aider Clary qui est là-haut avec Simon alerta Luke

\- J'y vais de ce pas signala Jace en se mettant à courir

Clary se libéra et soumit Lilith sous sa rune de lumière, elle donna le signal à Simon pour briser le cercueil. Lilith cria de stupeur et de rage, elle fit exploser sa magie qui projeta la rousse contre le mur. Elle se dirigea vers Simon pour le détruire, Clary se leva et poussa Simon en après avoir dessiné une rune de feu dans le vide. Lilith explosa encore une fois sa magie qui se mêla à la rune en créant une explosion. Jace arriva et regarda autour de lui en voyant les dégâts, le vampire s'agrippa au bord et essaya de monter au sol. Le blond l'aida à remonter avec Clary, ils se méfient de lui.

\- C'est moi, je suis redevenu normal apaisa Jace

La rousse alla dans ses bras pour le câliner, il lui présenta ses excuses. Ils descendirent de l'étage et retrouva Luke et Isabelle,

\- Où est Alec demanda Isabelle

\- Je les laissais dans la ruelle et Alec était en train de se faire un Magnus à la sauce béchamel si vous vous voyez ce que je veux dire grimaça Jace

Isabelle éclata de rire et retrouvaient le couple dans la ruelle en train de se câliner, ils s'enlaçaient entre eux avant de rentrer à l'institut. Maryse et Robert les serraient dans leur bras principalement Jace, celui-ci lui présenta ses excuses. Maryse lui caressa le visage les larmes aux yeux avant de remarquer les marques de morsure de vampire dans son cou,

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu as des marques de morsure vampire dans le cou demanda Maryse

\- Longue histoire grimaça Jace

Alec grimaça lui aussi alors que Magnus fit la moue, ils rentraient plus tard épuiser par la soirée. Le sorcier se servit un verre et alla sur le balcon, le dhampir alla prendre sa douche pour enlever le sang sur lui et serrer son amant par derrière. Il lui caressa le bras rien que plus, le directeur ne fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il était distant.

\- Magnus, il y a un problème s'inquiéta Alec

\- Il n'y aucun problème chéri sourit Magnus crispé

Il alla déposer son verre et fit un mouvement de main avant de réaliser qu'il avait perdu sa magie, il alla dans la cuisine pour laver son verre sous les yeux de son fiancé.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, on peut en parler si tu veux au sujet de ta perte de ta magie proposa Alec

\- Alexander, j'ai juste perdu ma magie temporairement, je vais le retrouver bientôt. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça rassura Magnus

\- Mais tu as l'air contrarié, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe alors parle-moi supplia Alec en le faisant face à lui

Le calice le regarda et soupira longuement avant de rougir légèrement,

\- C'est gênant rougit Magnus mal à l'aise

\- Dis-moi malgré tout parce que tu es en train de me rendre fou commenta Alec

\- Juste que je n'ai pas aimé que tu as mordu Jace, je sais que c'est ridicule mais je pense que c'est mon côté calice n'approuve pas ça avoua Magnus les joues rouges

\- Magnus souffla Alec

\- Je comprends que tu l'as mordu pour le libérer de l'emprise mais ta morsure ne me sont réservé rien qu'à moi étant ton calice déclara Magnus

\- Ma morsure n'est rien qu'à toi Magnus, crois-moi rien que de penser que j'ai mordu Jace ça me fout la gerbe grimaça Alec horrifié

\- Le sang de blondie n'est pas à ton goût nargua Magnus

\- Oh quel horreur, il y a ton sang qui est succulent et sucré susurra Alec

Il ricana et l'embrassa amoureusement, il commença à le déshabiller et l'entraîner dans la chambre. Un mois plus tard tout est rentré dans l'ordre dans le monde obscur, tout le monde avait presque repris sa routine. Alec était toujours à la tête de l'institut et continuait à maintenir la cohésion entre les différents peuple, Catarina a été élue le grand Sorcier de Brooklyn par le conseil des sorciers. Ce qui n'avait pas plu du tout Lorenzo qui s'était proposé pour le poste, malheureusement pour lui Alec avait intervenu auprès du conseil ayant rapportant ce que Magnus a contribué en perdant sa magie et il fit sa demande à ce que Catarina Loss reçoit le titre. La sorcière avait voulu refuser mais accepta après que son vieil ami lui proposa de l'aider dans sa tâche en réalisant les potions sans magie, ce dernier essayait de supporter sa perte de ses pouvoirs ce qui faisait souffrir son fiancé de le voir ainsi. Jace courra derrière un soldat renégat avant de se faire devancer par Alec qui l'attendait de l'autre bout avec son arc et ses flèches, il tira dont le soldat évita mais ne vit pas le fouet enroué autour de ses pieds. Il tomba sur le sol avant de se faire entraver par des menottes,

\- Par ordre de l'enclave, vous êtes en état d'arrestation déclara Alec

\- Au fait il et où Clary questionna Isabelle ne voyant pas la rousse

\- Je suis ici grimaça Clary en sautant sur pied joint

Le blond se précipita sur elle et lui mit une rune de guérison ce qui la soulagea,

\- Que s'est passé interrogea Alec

\- Quand je l'ai couru derrière lui et presque l'attraper bien il m'a repoussé et je suis tombé en me foulant la cheville expliqua Clary

\- Je vois, bon on rentre à l'institut proposa Alec

Ils rentraient à l'institut, Jace et Clary allaient ensemble dans le couloir. Les deux étaient toujours ensemble, la rousse n'avait rien dit au sujet de la rune démoniaque. Elle avait pensée qu'elle s'en ira avec le temps, Alec fit son rapport à l'enclave. Il rentra plus tard au loft où Magnus avait fait un dîner pour eux deux, il entra dans la cuisine en souriant.

\- Ça sent rudement bon glissa Alec

\- Je fais une cuisine espagnole que Raphaël m'a donné il y a un siècle de ça, je ne l'ai jamais expérimenté mais je sais que ça va être bon déclara Magnus

Il le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le fit glousser,

\- Je ne parle pas du plat mais de toi, tu sens bon susurra Alec

\- Oh, eh bien monsieur le directeur de l'institut de New-York essayez vous de me corrompre gloussa Magnus

\- Il n'y a pas de loi qui dénonce la corruption d'un directeur de l'institut surtout si il s'agit de son fiancé commenta Alec

Il riait légèrement et l'embrassa langoureusement, ils dînaient ensemble et se détendit avant de se coucher. Tout le monde était au courant des fiançailles et les avait félicité sur ce le sujet, Isabelle voulait organiser le mariage tellement excité que son grand-frère va se marier. Le dhampir empêchait sa sœur de faire quoi que soit après que celle-ci ait envoyé une facture à Magnus pour d'après elle les détails du mariage, ce dernier l'ait menacé de demander à Catarina de la rendre grosse ce qui a fait mouche. La jeune femme était redevenue elle-même, Jace s'était roulé de rire avant de se faire empoisonner par sa sœur pour se venger. Le noiraud était endormi quand il refit le même rêve où il était dans l'institut et la porte ne s'ouvrit pas, le sang se mit couler à travers la porte avant de l'engloutir. Il se noyait dans le sang en essayant de nager, il se laissait couler quand il se réveilla dans un champ de bataille plein de cadavre où il y avait du sang.

_\- În această venire a renăscut ca Rege sângeros, profeția ré de mult ca să te închini din nou, regele răzbunare sângeroasă de cufunda lumea în sânge_déclara une voix lointain

Il se tourna sur lui-même avant de se faire mouiller par une pluie de sang, il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Magnus se réveilla à son tour et le vit haletant, il le caressa dans son dos.

\- C'est encore ton rêve demanda Magnus

_\- În această venire a renăscut ca Rege sângeros, profeția ré de mult ca să te închini din nou, regele răzbunare sângeroasă de cufunda lumea în sânge _répéta Alec

\- A cet avènement que renaîtra le roi sanglant, la prophétie se réalisera. Tous autant que vous êtes se prosterneront à nouveau, le roi sanglant se vengera en plongeant le monde dans le sang traduit Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, ça fait presque trois mois que je fais ses rêves bizarre haleta Alec épuisé

Il le prit dans ses bras, il le calma avant de s'endormir à son tour en repensant aux rêves sanglant de son amant. Pendant ce temps un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc aux yeux noirs assis dans un fauteuil regardait le feu dans la cheminée, il se leva et s'approcha avant de mettre sa main dans le feu. Sa peau commença à brûler, Clary était endormit avec Jace quand elle réveilla en hurlant de douleur en tenant sa main. Jace se réveilla aussi et regarda sa main,

\- Clary, que s'est t-il passé s'inquiéta Jace

\- Je ne sais pas, ma main s'est soudainement brûlé renifla Clary

Il passa une rune de guérison quand il vit la rune démoniaque s'est illuminer, il le regarda attentivement.

\- Je crois qu'on doit voir Magnus pour cette rune déclara Jace

Le lendemain Magnus vint les voir et regarda la rune démoniaque sur la clavicule de Clary, tous les regardaient avec appréhension.

\- C'est Lilith qui t'a graver cela n'est ce pas ? Je sais ce que c'est une rune de liaison à savoir que tu es relié vitalement avec une personne, le fait qu'elle t'ait gravé cette rune cela signifie qu'une seule chose expliqua Magnus en se tournant vers les autres

\- Jonathan est en vie conclu Alec

\- Comment faire pour le tuer sans tuer Clary ajouta Jace en croisant les bras

Tous se mirent à être inquiet au sujet de la rousse, le dhampir regarda la rune démoniaque en réfléchissant quand son cœur se mit à accélérer. Il s'approcha d'elle et mit la main sur la rune,

\- Alec interpella Jace

Il n'entendit rien autour de lui et ne se concentra que sur la rune, le sang de Clary se mit à bouillir en elle. Les yeux d'Alec devinrent rouge sang sans aucun iris, elle commença à avoir peur de lui.

_\- Trădătorul va ști că chinul veșnic al suferinței__,_ déclara Alec d'une voix lugubre

\- Alec interpella Jace encore une fois

Alec était concentré sur la rune, la rune se mit à briller d'une lueur noire avant de saigner. La rousse se mit à crier de douleur en essayant de repousser le noiraud mais ce dernier le maintient très fermement,

\- ALEC LÂCHE LA TU LUI ES EN TRAIN DE LA FAIRE MAL cria Jace

\- JACE A RAISON renchérit Isabelle

Il continua à faire saigner la rune démoniaque en faisant hurler Clary, Jonathan de l'autre côté vivait la même chose. Magnus voyant que son amant ne répondit pas à aucune cri de l'extérieur, il se coupa la main pour le faire résonner. L'odeur du sang de Magnus le fit réveiller de sa transe, il haleta avant de s'évanoui par terre avec Clary. Ils accourent sur eux pour les soigner, le dhampir se réveilla de son évanouissement et vit que tout le monde le regarda. Il remarqua que Lily était présente avec Raphaël et Simon,

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe questionna Alec

\- A toi de nous le dire, tu t'es accroché à Clary en faisant saigner la rune démoniaque répondit Isabelle

\- Tu as dit en roumain que le traître ne connaîtra que la tourmente éternelle de la souffrance traduit Magnus en s'asseyant

\- J'ai dis ça demanda Alec étonné

\- Oui, tu ne souviens pas de rien s'inquiéta Maryse présente

\- Non, la seule chose que je me souviens est que Isabelle proposa de retrouver Jonathan ensuite le trou noir raconta Alec

\- Je pense que ta transe est en lien avec tes rêves que tu fais tous les soirs constata Magnus

\- Quel rêve demanda Lily

Ils expliquaient les rêves récurrents d'Alec, Clary qui s'était réveillée plutôt écarquillé les yeux en réalisant ce que disait Alec.

\- Attendez lorsque j'ai fait mon vœu auprès de l'ange Raziel, il m'a dit qu'il y avait une prophétie durant laquelle un avènement d'un roi qui se ferra par le sang raconta Clary

\- Une prophétie sur laquelle un roi sanglant ferra son apparition, qui est ce roi demanda Raphaël

\- On ne sait pas justement mais c'est très compliqué à savoir, je vais essayer de faire des recherches auprès de Catarina proposa Magnus

\- Vous croyez que Jonathan est ce roi sanglant pensa Simon

\- Je ne pense pas sinon le monde aurait été plongé dans une mer de sang répondit Alec

\- Ne parle plus ça pour le moment et on avisera le moment venu mais il faut trouver Jonathan en vitesse déclara Robert

Ils hochaient la tête et se concentra sur la recherche de Jonathan, Alec se réveilla dans le lit et remarqua l'absence de fiancé. Il se leva après s'être habillé, il le vit dans son atelier où il se maquillait. Il essayait de se maquiller manuellement,

\- Comment les terrestres peuvent se maquiller ainsi soupira Magnus en voyant son maquillage rater encore une fois

\- Qu'importe je te trouve toujours magnifique complimenta Alec

\- Merci mais tu dis ça parce que tu m'aime révéla Magnus

Il sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue, il se leva de sa chaise en soupirant lassé par le maquillage.

\- Avec ou sans maquillage tu es magnifique et je suis sincère confessa Alec

\- Je sais mais le maquillage est mes défenses comme un tigre avec ses rayures eh bien moi j'ai mon maquillage révéla Magnus

Le dhampir s'approcha de lui et mit les bras autour de son cou, ils s'embrassaient amoureusement.

\- Et si on passait la journée tous les deux dans le lit, susurra Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Tu as pris ton congé rien que pour ça passé tout la journée au lit avec moi gloussa Magnus en le tenant prés de lui

\- Oui, mes parents sont présent et j'ai pris mon congé pour tout la journée, ensuite j'ai pensé de passer toute la journée avec mon fabuleux fiancé gloussa Alec

\- Je te rappelle que ton parabataï a une tendance suicidaire et comment tu as fait questionna Magnus

\- Eh bien je l'ai menacé si il fait quoi que soit qui m'empêche de passer la journée avec toi, je l'enferme dans la cellule de l'institut avec un canard sourit Alec

\- Oh le petit dhampir coquin ricana Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, le sorcier le porta sur son bureau tout l'embrassant. Il le fit enlever son t-shirt et son caleçon, ils commençaient à faire l'amour sur le bureau. Pendant ce temps Clary ayant envie de sortir pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit, elle se rendit sur les berges. Elle sentit une présence et vit Jonathan présent,

\- Jonathan cracha Clary froidement en se mettant en garde

\- Bonsoir petite sœur, je suis content de te voir. C'est fascinant cette rune n'est ce pas ? sourit Jonathan

\- Où est Lilith demanda Clary

\- Elle est retournée à Edom où est sa place, Clary vient avec moi et soyons une famille que nous devions être proposa Jonathan

\- Jamais je viendrai avec toi Jonathan, je ne suis pas comme toi accusa Clary

\- Je veux tout recommencer à zéro avec toi et peut-être avec notre mère Jocelyn s'il te plait demanda Jonathan en tendant la main

Elle recula quand il fit un portail ayant entendu un bruit, il s'échappa sans qu'elle ne puisse faire un geste. Jace arriva pour l'aider après avoir entendu sa voix,

\- Mon dieu, il était là et je n'ai rien pu faire se lamenta Clary

\- Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas ta faute rassura Jace en prenant dans ses bras

Ils rentraient à l'institut, Isabelle consulta les livres pour trouver un moyen pour libérer Clary de l'entrave de la rune. Elle soupira en se massant les temps, Maryse entra dans la pièce avec deux tasses de café.

\- Tu as l'air épuisée remarqua Maryse

\- Je suis à la recherche d'un moyen pour libérer Clary de cette rune mais aucun ne peut me dire ce qu'il en soupira Isabelle en prenant sa tasse

\- Concernant le roi sanglant demanda Maryse

\- Je n'ai pas fait de recherche mais Simon a dit que Raphaël et Lily sont en train de faire les recherches sur ce sujet répondit Isabelle

Elle hocha la tête rassurée, au même moment Raphaël chercha dans les livres poussiéreux avec Lily.

\- Dios, j'ai le cerveau ramolli à force de lire tous ses trucs râla Raphaël

\- Moi aussi bon sang il n'y a rien qui puisse dire quoi que soit sur le soi-disant roi grogna Lily

Ils poussèrent un soupir ensemble, un vampire arriva et les informa qu'un jeune vampire veut les rencontrer. Le chef de clan fit signe de l'accueillir, Maureen entra dans la pièce avec un sourire.

\- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Maureen et j'ai tuée Camille après qu'elle m'est transformée déclara Maureen

\- Prouve-le demanda Lily d'un ton dur

Elle sortit de sa poche un collier dont mettait Camille, ils l'a crurent.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux questionna Raphaël

\- Je sais qu'elle était l'ancienne chef du clan de New-York de ce fait je devienne le chef du clan déclara Maureen

\- Malheureusement tu as tord, c'est Raphaël le vrai chef du clan après que Camille nous ait trahi de plus elle abdiquer railla Lily

\- Non Lily elle a raison, elle est le chef du clan donc tu es ici chez toi souhaita Raphaël

Elle fut choquée par la décision de son chef de clan, la jeune fille riait et sauta comme une enfant et alla s'installer après que Raphaël fit appeler un membre du clan.

\- Mais qu'est ce que qui te prends ? Cette folle va nous causer des problèmes commenta Lily

\- Je sais, je veux juste savoir si elle a vraiment tué Camille ou pas et de plus je veux la surveiller ici au lieu à l'extérieur, elle fut mordue par Simon et transformé par Camille tu comprends la situation expliqua Raphaël

\- Je vois, mais il faudra que tu en informe Alec de ton plan souffla Lily

Il hocha la tête, quelques jours plus tard Alec se rendit à l'hôtel Dumort étant son jour malgré qu'il veuille rester avec son fiancé. Ce dernier lui proposa d'y aller comme de faite il alla aider Catarina avec les potions pour les différents clients, il se débarrassa de ses armes en le mettant dans son armoire. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et salua les membres du clan qui lui sourient, il entra et prit sa douche avant de ressortit. Il entendit un mouvement dont il ne bougea pas et se changea malgré tout, il se tourna pour voir Maureen sur le lit. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Il fut au courant du plan de Raphaël,

\- Tu dois être la nouvelle chef du clan conclu Alec

\- C'est exact et toi tu es le dhampir que tous parle Alec Lightwood, je suis Maureen se présenta Maureen

Il haussa la tête et jeta sa serviette sur son fauteuil allongé, elle le regarda ses gestes en restant sur son lit ce qui l'agaça.

\- Que puis-je pour toi s'irrita Alec

\- Je voudrais savoir si mon Simon vient à l'institut de New-York demanda Maureen

\- Ecoute-moi je ne sais pas ses allez et venu, et si ça ne te gène pas je voudrais me reposer répondit Alec froidement

\- Je suis ton chef de clan et donc j'ordonne de me dire où est Simon ordonna Maureen

Alec allait le rembarrer quand il sentit un mouvement ce qui le fit tourner la tête pour voir sa mère vampire, celle-ci avait les bras croisée furieuse.

\- Chef ou pas, tu vas dégager de la chambre de mon fils et ne pas l'importuner ou sinon je te plante un pieu dans le cœur menaça Lily

\- Très bien mais nous n'avons pas finis tous les deux rappela Maureen en s'en allant

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour d'Alec chaton et une motard très sexy. Bisous glacées. **


	29. Chapter 28

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Ne t'en fais pas Jonathan ne va rien faire pou le moment, Jace est de retour et Magnus pour sa magie dans le chapitre 30 qu'il va récupéré sa magie **

**Black1999: Merci pour ta review allez un chapitre très chaud **

**Lavigne 126: Alors pour la deuxième proposition concernant Alec et son beau-père est bien j'ai déjà caser ça dans le chapitre 30, mais ton idée de tango me donne des imaginations très salaces allez faut manger de la glace et se rafraîchir avant de lire ce chapitre XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un béta si vous êtes intéressé envoyez-moi un PM **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 28, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 28**_

Magnus soupira béat en voyant le torse nu de son amant, ce dernier avait chaud dans l'appartement malgré le climatiseur. C'était l'été et il faisait très chaud, le dhampir se vannait avec un éventail emprunté à son fiancé. Deux mois s'étaient écoulé depuis qu'ils avaient découvert que Jonathan était en vie grâce à la rune démoniaque liée avec Clay, ils avaient penché tous sur la question pour la libérer de l'entrave. De même Maureen avait pris le contrôle du clan et ne savait pas le gérer en ne pensant qu'à Simon, Raphaël et Alec l'avaient envoyé loin de New-York pour le protéger. Il était à Idris avec Clary et Jace qui essayaient de trouver des indices dans l'immense bibliothèque d'Idris, Imogène était ravi de revoir son petit-fils. Elle l'avait pardonnée en sachant qu'il était sous l'emprise de Lilith, elle l'avait serré dans ses bras ce qui le fit pleurer dans ses bras. Raphaël et Lily continuaient de recherché au sujet du roi sanglant, Alec poursuivit ses rêves sanglant en se réveillant en sursaut dans les bras de Magnus. Le sorcier aidait toujours Catarina dans son travail de sorcier malgré qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoir, il commença à sentir inutile si sa meilleure amie n'avait pas besoin de lui. Le directeur faisait tout son possible pour que son fiancé se sente bien suite à la perte de ses pouvoirs, ils avaient commencé à faire les préparatifs du mariage en choisissant une date. Ils proposaient de faire un mariage mixte entre sorcier et Shadowhunter pour que l'enclave puisse le tolérer car ils seraient le premier couple à se marier étant chacun deux monde différent, Alec se vannait toujours et se leva pour enlever son pantalon qui le chauffait. Il se retrouva en boxer dans le salon, il se levait pour aller boire de l'eau avant de voir Magnus en train de baver en le voyant dandiner dans son boxer à travers le loft. Le sorcier trouva le spectacle fascinant en regardant le corps d'apollon de son dhampir, ce dernier eut une idée subite et en sachant le regard brûlant que Magnus lui lançait. Il prit un glaçon dans le frigo et se passa sur le corps en gémissant légèrement de plaisir,

\- Alexander gronda Magnus d'une voix rauque

\- Eh j'ai chaud alors j'essaye de faire quelque chose pour me rafraîchir rétorqua Alec

Il se leva et s'approcha de lui pour le plaquer contre le mur, il prit le glaçon et passa sur les points érogènes de son amant.

\- Magnus gémit Alec de plaisir

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas deviné que tu étais en train de me séduire avec ton corps de rêve susurra Magnus

\- Je me déshabillai parce que j'avais vraiment chaud commenta Alec

\- Mais te mettant en boxer à côté de moi est très dangereux pour toi, car tu vois je ne peux résister quand un corps de rêve comme le tien soit prés de moi alors je le dévore lentement articula Magnus d'une voix chaude

Alec hoqueta de plaisir dans le glaçon tomba sur son semi érection, son fiancé le prit par la main et l'emmena dans la douche. Il l'embrassa et lui fit l'amour dans la douche sous un bain froid, ils ressortirent plus tard de la douche. Le dhampir se prépara pour aller à l'institut, il l'embrassa son amant et s'en alla en mettant ses lunettes de soleils. Il usa de sa vitesse vampirique pour éviter le soleil, il soupira de soulagement. Il trouva sa sœur déambulait dans des tenues légers, il fusilla tout les chasseurs qui la relookaient. Il se dirigeait dans son bureau et soupira de soulagement en sentant la fraîcheur de son bureau étant habillé d'un débardeur léger et un pantalon qui ne lui donnait pas chaud, il commença son travail de directeur de l'institut en consultant les rapports de l'enclave. Jace entra dans le bureau avec ses rapports de patrouille qu'il venait effectuer avec une équipe,

\- Je viens de donner les rapports de la patrouille que je viens d'effectuer informa Jace

\- J'espère que tu as bien fait ton rapport parce que je n'ai pas envie de le refaire railla Alec

\- Je l'ai fait sourit Jace

Il s'assit en face de son frère et le regarda en inspirant grandement pour se donner du courage,

\- Ecoute, je veux jouer carte sur table. Je sais que j'ai été sous l'influence de Lilith donc je n'étais pas moi-même, de ce fait je comprends que tu m'es mordu pour me réveiller mais tu vois...enfin…tu comprends bredouilla Jace

\- Je comprends Jace, je ne te mordrai plus si ça t'inquiète nargua Alec

\- EH je ne suis pas inquiet que tu veux me mordre mais juste que j'ai l'impression que je suis en train de coucher avec toi grimaça Jace

Les deux eurent un frémissement de dégoût à ça, Alec secoua et se redressa de son fauteuil et regarda son frère.

\- Ça ne risque pas que je ne te morde encore une fois car Magnus m'a fait une scène de jalousie rougit Alec

\- Ce qui m'étonne pas comme il est ton calice, rectification il s'en fout royalement comme il est excentrique ricana Jace

\- Oui, mais il est mon excentrique sourit Alec

\- Possessif le dhampir bon j'y vais gloussa Jace en se levant

Il était sur le point de partir et se retourna vers son parabataï,

\- Dis-moi comment tu as fait pour t'envoyer en l'air par une chaleur pareille nargua Jace

\- DEGAGE JACE cria Alec rouge

Il entendit le rire de son frère, il se promit de venger de lui. Il consulta ses travaux pour les envoyer à l'enclave, il discuta par visioconférence avec Imogène et Jia. Il fit une pause en se rendant dans la cuisine pour faire à manger, il trouva Jace en train de râler au vu qu'Isabelle était aux fourneaux.

\- Izzy, par l'ange tout puissant arête la cuisine définitivement avant que nous mourrons tous supplia Jace

\- La ferme Jace et va t'asseoir comme j'ai finis le repas ordonna Isabelle

Ils se chicanaient sous les yeux d'Alec qui était amusé de la situation, Izzy prit les plats et les servit. Les deux garçons regardaient le plat, la sauce était d'une drôle couleur. Le noiraud toucha la viande et crut que celui-ci était encore en vie, il souffla avant de se lever et reprit le plat d'Isabelle au grand soulagement de Jace. Il les servit et sa sœur fit la moue ayant vu que le plat était plus réussi que la sienne, le blond se leva et prit la main d'Alec et s'agenouilla par terre.

\- Veux-tu m'épouser Alexander Gédéon Lightwood et devenir ma petite femme au foyer proposa Jace

\- Crève railla Alec

\- Allez quoi insista Jace

Il le prit dans ses bras en essayant de l'embrasser, le dhampir le repoussa en poussant son visage loin de lui.

\- Ah Jace, éloigne-toi de moi gronda Alec

\- Laisse moi te faire rêver nargua Jace

Il le repoussa sous les rires d'Isabelle, Clary arriva et les vit en train de se chamailler et rejoins la brunette pour rire. Ils éclataient de rire, un chasseur entra et prévient Alec qu'il y avait une moto démoniaque qui attend devant l'institut. Ils sortaient de l'institut et virent un motard habillé de cuir, Alec ayant reconnu le motard. Ce dernier enleva son casque qui était Magnus,

\- Salut bébé salua Magnus

\- Tu es venu me chercher en moto sourit Alec

\- Oui, j'ai demandé à Raphaël de me prêter la moto pour venir te chercher et il m'a dit de prendre le tien raconta Magnus

\- De toute façon j'avais reconnu ma moto et le tien comme tu porte ma marque susurra Alec

\- On dirait que tu es excité à ce que je suis ta moto ou que je suis tout en cuir gloussa Magnus

\- Tu vois j'hésite là, c'est vrai que tu es canon complimenta Alec

Ils s'embrassaient en oubliant les autres qui étaient présent, Jace racla la gorge pour les faire ramener sur terre. Il avait les bras croisés et la mine renfrogna et un brin de jalousie,

\- Ce n'est pas juste, Magnus a le droit de prendre ta moto alors que moi c'est crève ou va toucher ces créatures démoniaque beugla Jace

\- Parce qu'il est mon fiancé et je partage tout avec lui sourit Alec

\- Mais je suis ton parabataï pleurnicha Jace

\- Contraire à toi blondinet, je sais le faire grimper aux rideaux alors que toi non. En plus je suis irrésistible aux yeux de ton frère ricana Magnus

Le blond eut la mâchoire décroché alors que les filles se roulaient par terre en riant, il se tourna vers son frère pour qu'il le soutient.

\- Alec, ne me dis pas qu'il dit vrai railla Jace

\- Il dit la vérité, désolé s'excusa Alec en souriant

Magnus tendit un casque à son amant, il le prit et le mit avant de monter derrière lui.

\- Bon je vous enlève votre directeur de l'institut et je ne demande pas de rançon et de plus pas besoin de l'appeler ou de l'écrire déclara Magnus en mettant son casque

\- T'inquiète, on va gérer la situation enfin bref profitez de votre soirée souhaita Isabelle

Ils lui sourient avant de s'en aller en moto démoniaque, ils volaient tous les deux dans les airs. Alec commença à embrasser son fiancé dans le cou, celui-ci grogna d'excitation et atterrit sur le toit d'un immeuble. Il se tourna pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement, ils s'embrassaient pendant plusieurs minutes. Ne séparant que pour prendre leur souffle,

\- On rentre souffla Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai envie de toi et plus encore susurra Alec en montrant ses canines

Le sorcier frémit de plaisir en voyant les canines d'Alec, ils se rendirent vers le loft.

\- Attends va vers l'hôtel Dumort pour garer ma moto là-bas proposa Alec

\- Tu sais que ta mère est là-bas rappela Magnus

\- Je sais mais tu n'es pas excité à ça susurra Alec

Magnus fit demi-tour et rentra à l'hôtel Dumort, il gara la moto à l'emplacement indiqué par Alec sur sa place de parking. Ils s'embrassaient après avoir enlevé le casque, le dhampir le prit par la main et monta à l'étage pour se rendre à sa chambre de l'hôtel. Chaque membre du clan sourient et lui fit un clin d'œil en voyant Alec avec Magnus, il rougit en comprenant de la situation dont ils avaient tous compris. Ils croisaient Lily qui sortait de sa chambre, elle leva un sourcil en les voyants, ils eurent peur un moment devant Lily.

\- Bonsoir vous deux et vous allez faire questionna Lily

\- Lily…c'est-à-dire…que…en faîte…nous…sommes bredouilla Alec

\- Oui…nous sommes…euh renchérit Magnus

Elle les regarda un instant avant de sourire dont fit détendre le couple,

\- Allez-y tout les deux, je vous taquine de toutes façons j'allais sortir déclara Lily

Ils sourient avant qu'Alec passa devant et l'embrassa sur la joue, le sorcier passa prés d'elle.

\- Merci Lily remercia Magnus

\- Je t'en prie malgré que tu ailles sauter mon fils nargua Lily

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de courir derrière Alec, ils allaient dans la chambre luxueuse du dhampir. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, Alec déboutonna sa chemise en passant sa main sur son torse. Il lui prit la main en l'entraînant dans la salle de bain,

\- J'ai toujours eu envie que tu me fasses l'amour dans mon jacuzzi gloussa Alec en ouvrant le robinet d'eau

\- Oh gloussa Magnus

Il recula en se déshabillant devant son amant, celui-ci eut les pupilles dilaté en voyant le corps nu d'Alec. Ce dernier entra dans son jacuzzi et jeta un regard coquin à Magnus,

\- Alexander s'étrangla Magnus

\- Allez viens, je veux ta queue en moi articula Alec en faisant le geste de venir

Il ricana mesquinerie, il se déshabilla avant de rentrer dans le jacuzzi et s'approcha de lui comme un prédateur pour le coincer contre la paroi de du jacuzzi. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, il le masturba d'une main et l'autre alla le taquiner au niveau de son intimité. Le noiraud gémit de plaisir en l'attirant encore plus vers lui, il le pénétra en se servant de l'eau comme lubrifiant. Il bougea en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il griffa son le dos de Magnus ce qui le fit gronder de plaisir. Le dhampir l'embrassa avant de faire parcourir ses canines dans son cou, il plongea ses canines et but son sang goulûment. Le sorcier poussa un râle de plaisir et prit la jambe d'Alec et l'attira encore plus en le pénétrant encore plus, ce dernier poussa un cri de plaisir en le sentant encore plus le pénétrer. Il s'ajusta et trouva sa perle de plaisir ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il bougea vers ce point jusqu'à la jouissance d'Alec. Il continua et se déversa dans son intimité dans un râle de jouissance, il posa la tête sur son épaule. Ils se reposèrent contre la paroi,

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus en le lavant l'épaule

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement et profita du jacuzzi, ils sortirent de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le lit en refaisant l'amour encore une fois. Alec s'endormit sur le torse de Magnus qui le regardait dormir tout en l'arrangeant ses cheveux, il s'endormit en l'embrassa sur son front ce qui le fit bouger légèrement en se blottissant encore plus. Alec était de nouveau dans l'institut et fit face à la porte, il se noyait dans la mer de sang qui le submergea. Il se retrouva de nouveau dans le champ de bataille, il trouva plusieurs cadavres. La pluie se mit à tomber qui était du sang, il se tourna autour de lui pour regarder le paysage.

_\- Abordările oră, marea deja colorată în roșu. Întoarcerea regelui va fi sângeroase în sânge, oricine trădează piară în suferință. Puterea veșnică va fi fără sfârșit. Linia uitată va fi descoperită_ déclara une voix lointain

La terre se mit à trembler ce qui engloutir Alec, il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Magnus se réveilla et le calma,

\- Dis-moi demanda Magnus en le caressant les cheveux pour le calmer

_\- Abordările oră, marea deja colorată în roșu. Întoarcerea regelui va fi sângeroase în sânge, oricine trădează piară în suferință. Puterea veșnică va fi fără sfârșit. Linia uitată va fi descoperită_ répéta Alec

\- L'heure approche, la mer se colore déjà de rouge. Le retour du roi sanglant se fera dans le sang, tous ceux qui l'ont trahit périront dans la souffrance. L'éternel pouvoir sera sans fin. La lignée oublié sera découvert traduit Magnus

\- Magnus, que signifie tout cela ? De quel ligné il s'agit demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas mon amour, maintenant repose-toi conseilla Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se reposa, le sorcier passa une main sur son visage et pensa aux mots de son amant.

\- Le roi sanglant pensa Magnus

Quelques jours plus tard le sorcier se mit à rechercher l'histoire du roi sanglant et de la prophétie de l'ange Raziel, le directeur le vit devenir épuisé et frustré de rien trouvé. En parallèlement Jonathan continua à se faire du mal en le faisant subir à Clary, celle-ci ne savait plus quoi faire face à ce que faisait son frère. Jocelyn avait essayé de briser le lien mais impossible de le briser après l'avoir amenée à la cité des os et même à Idris, Jace devenait fou de voir sa petite-ami souffrir ainsi sans rien faire.

\- La seule solution est de capturer Jonathan Morgenstern ainsi il sera ici, nous pourrons déterminer ainsi une manière de rompre le lien entre eux conseilla Alec

\- Je pense aussi la même chose proposa Jace

\- Il faut l'appâter pour l'attirer ici glissa Isabelle

\- Je vais le faire comme c'est moi qu'il veut se proposa Clary

\- C'est dangereux à ce que tu apprête à faire mais je donne mon autorisation pour le faire déclara Alec

Elle hocha la tête et sortit avec Jace pour un rendez-vous, le dhampir rentra chez lui à savoir le loft de Magnus. Il remarqua l'absence de celui-ci, il ressortit pour aller acheter des ingrédients pour faire à manger pour son homme. Il croisa un magasin ce qui le fit rougir et rentra malgré tout, il acheta ayant aperçu quelque chose dans la vitrine. Il l'acheta avant de rentrer au loft, il commença à cuisiner pour ensuite s'habiller en souriant malicieusement. Magnus entra dans l'appartement et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son amant habillé en chat comme la première fois, cette fois-ci il avait les oreilles et les mitaines en forme de patte de chat étant nu. Il se mit à quatre pattes comme un chat pour s'approcher de son fiancé, il se frotta à lui comme un chat en stimulant le membre de Magnus.

\- Nya maître enfin rentré miaula Alec en se retournant pour partir

Le sorcier eut les pupilles dilatés en voyant le Plug anal avec une queue de chat, il poussa un grognement de plaisir en le voyant. Le dhampir regarda cela et sourit taquin, il fit remuer son cul devant Magnus.

\- On dirait qu'il y a un vilain petit chat mérite d'être punit susurra Magnus en caressant les fesses de son amant

\- Nya maître, s'il te plait supplia Alec en se retournant vers lui

Il s'accrocha à son pantalon en le débouclant sa ceinture,

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux mon chaton ? Que veux-tu que ton maître fait pour toi gloussa Magnus lui caressant la mâchoire

\- Nya maître je veux ton lait, je veux boire ton lait qui sort de là indiqua Alec en parlant du membre de Magnus

\- Alors vas-y, viens laper le lait de ton maître susurra Magnus

Il alla dans son canapé préféré en écartant ses jambes, le dhampir se mit entre ses jambes pour prendre l'érection de son amant en bouche. L'asiatique poussa un râle de plaisir en agrippant les cheveux de son fiancé, il le prit jusqu'à sa gorge profondément. Il joua avec ses testicules et fit tourbillonner sa langue sur la hampe, le sorcier se tendit et se mit à déverser dans sa bouche. Il l'avala en ronronnant de plaisir, il lécha les dernières gouttes sur le sexe ramolli et suçota.

\- Mon petit chaton est satisfait maintenant gloussa Magnus

\- Miaou maître, je veux jouer encore mais cette fois-ci tu vas m'attraper pour me prendre susurra Alec en reculant

\- Tu veux que je t'attrape et te prends répéta Magnus

\- Oui, tu pourrais reprendre des forces car j'ai dispersé des bonbons un peu partout bien sûr j'en profitai pour manger aussi gloussa Alec

Il l'embrassa avant de se mettre à courir partout dans le loft, son fiancé se mit à courir derrière lui. Alec s'arrêta après s'être installé dans l'escalier pour manger des bonbons,

\- Tiens, tiens mais c'est mon chaton qui se cache de son maître susurra Magnus d'une voix chaude

Il frémit de plaisir en sentant son souffle chaud derrière lui, il haleta doucement de plaisir. Le demi-démon le fit retourner vivement vers lui et l'embrassa en récoltant le dépôt de sucre sur ses lèvres, il mordilla ses lèvres ce qui le fit gémit de plaisir. Il le fit lever et le porta dans leur chambre, il posa sur le lit en déviant ses lèvres dans son cou. Il mordilla sa peau en laissant des marques et des suçons ce qui le fit ravir de savoir que le dhampir n'est que rien à lui, il arriva à son torse et taquina les deux morceaux de chairs en léchant lentement. Il téta ce qui déclencha une série de gémissement de la part de son fiancé, il abandonna rapidement les tétons de son amant. Il descendit vers le sud et mima l'acte au niveau de son nombril, il mord fermement l'os de la hanche d'Alec en laissant une trace de dent. Il sourit satisfait de la marque et ronronna sur son érection, il le lécha du bout de la langue et mordilla au niveau de la tête ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir. Il poussa un juron, il le fit retourner sur le ventre. Il enleva le Plug avant et se mit à lécher l'intimité de son amant, il le dévora avant de glisser à l'intérieur pour le voir complètement dilater et lubrifier.

\- Oh le petit chaton coquin, tu t'es joué toi-même gloussa Magnus

\- Nya, je voulais te faciliter la tâche miaula Alec

\- Eh bien, je vais y aller jusqu'à que tu ne pourrais pas marcher normalement et me sentir encore en toi pendant des semaines pour te rappeler de ton maître ricana Magnus

Il enleva ses vêtements et le pénétra d'un coup vif ce qui le fit gémir de satisfait, il ne le laissa à peine respirer qu'il commença à enchaîner ses coups de reins. Il s'ajusta jusqu'à trouver son paquet de nerfs, il martela à ce niveau ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il donna des coups de reins de plus en plus profonds en lui en ramenant ses jambes sur lui-même, Alec l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser enfouis sa tête dans son cou pour plonger ses canines dans son cou. Il but son sang et se remit à crier de plaisir, il accéléra ses coups de reins en lui. Les yeux d'Alec commença à être révulsé et cria de jouissance en se déversant sur lui, le sorcier poursuivit encore plus en serrant les dents devant les parois internes de son amant qui se resserrent sur lui. Il poussa un râle de jouissance et se déversa en lui, il s'effondra sur lui essoufflé. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément,

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Il se retira de lui et s'allongea prés de lui, ils étaient essoufflés par leurs ébats amoureux.

\- C'était incroyable ce soir sourit Alec

\- Tu crois susurra Magnus en le surplombant

\- Nya maître, vous voulez encore gloussa Alec

\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je vais te faire ma présence pendant plusieurs jours et que demain tu aurais du mal à t'asseoir et à marcher ricana Magnus

Alec s'arrêta de sourire et le regarda avec appréhension,

\- Tu dis ça pour me faire marcher n'est ce pas riait Alec nerveux

\- Non, tu as été un vilain petit chaton désobéissant alors je dois te punir ricana Magnus sadiquement

Le dhampir eut peur de son amant avant de se faire embrasser langoureusement, le lendemain tous les chasseurs de l'institut virent leur directeur en train de boiter.

\- Ça va monsieur s'inquiéta Underhill

\- Tout va bien et ça va passer rassura Alec

Jace et Isabelle se ricanaient ayant compris ce qu'il se passer avec leur frère, ce dernier les fusilla du regard et se rendit dans son bureau. Il s'assit lentement sur sa chaise en grimaçant de douleur, il pleura intérieurement.

\- Alors on a fait la fête tout la nuit ricana Jace

\- Mon dieu, comment as-tu fait pour ça demanda Isabelle

\- La rune d'endurance répondit Alec rouge

\- Alors c'est votre aphrodisiaque à Magnus et toi conclu Jace

\- Crois-moi avec la libido débridé d'un demi démon, il est très utile pour suivre la cadence révéla Alec

Ils étaient sidéré de voir que le sorcier et leur frère avaient une libido palpitant, le blond ressentit une pointe de jalousie.

\- Donc tu veux une rune de guérison proposa Isabelle

\- Ça ira mais juste parce que j'ai essayé la rune d'endurance et de flexibilité en même temps grimaça Alec

\- Attends tu les as utilisé en même temps s'étonna Jace

\- Ouais, et j'ai mal partout en mettant dans des positons loufoques et imaginable pour Magnus avoua Alec

Isabelle avait les yeux ronds alors que Jace gobait des mouches tellement qu'il était bouche-bée,

\- Par l'ange tout puissant qui êtes-vous et que avez-vous fait de notre frère timide qui n'aime pas raconte sa vie intime accusa Isabelle en pointant son doigt sur Alec

\- J'ai juste dit ce que vous voulez entendre pour que je puisse rester en paix et aussi souffrir tranquillement railla Alec

\- Quand même comment vous faîtes pour être si inventifs questionna Isabelle

\- Je me casse, j'ai assez des images dans la tête pour cauchemarder pour les restants de mes jours beugla Jace en s'en allant

\- Bien fait, œil pour œil et dent pour dent au vu que tu m'as fait chier avec tes conquêtes stupide gronda Alec

Leur sœur se mit à rire de leur chamaillerie, elle le laissa après avoir été menacé par son frère d'exécuter la menace de Magnus via Catarina en la rendant grosse. Au même moment Clary trouva son copain en train de marmonner des choses à lui tout seul, Isabelle arriva et elle pointa son doigt vers Jace.

\- Les canards conclu Clary

\- Non la révélation sexuelle d'Alec avec Magnus ricana Isabelle

De l'autre côté Alec souffrait de douleur partout dans le corps,

\- Par l'ange j'ai mal au cul lamenta Alec

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la décision d'Alec et le réconfort d'une mère. Bisous glacés. **


	30. Chapter 29

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Black 1999: C'est vrai que c'était chaud mais ça va être un peu dans ce chapitre, une intrigue vraiment captivant XD**

**Maia 0067: Ne t'en fais pas Magnus a bien attrapé le petit chaton en fuite XD la suite **

**Shadowhunteria : Pour répondre à ta question, je l'ai trouvé sur internet la version française avant de la faire traduire et je suis ravie que tu aime mon histoire **

**Lavigne 126: je suis en train de préparer le chapitre 32 qui a deux de tes idées dans ce chapitre et qui est très chaud niark, j'attends ce que tu me réserve demain **

**Alec Barton: Ravie que ça t'a fait plaisir la dernier phrase XD "Hachi sourit devant le rire d'Alec le concercant sous les yeux de Satan qui se massait les tempes" Je suis trop fort allez de toutes façons je réserve un autre chapitre comme dans le chapitre 32 pour vous laisser respirer comme c'est la canicule alors que moi je suis profite du froid XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une béta si intéressé alors envoyez moi un PM !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 29, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 29**_

Alec écouta les opinions de chacun concernant Jonathan, Catarina proposa de l'entraver avec un sort magique combiné avec celui des fées. La reine pensa à la même chose pour stopper le Morgenstern, Luke intervient en rappelant que ce dernier avait du sang de démon. Raphaël le rassura en disant que le temps de la capture que les chasseurs lui menotteront Jonathan en regardant Alec qui hocha la tête, pour approuver les dires de son frère de cœur. Cinq mois ont passé depuis que Jonathan était de retour dans le monde obscur, tous essayaient de le retrouver mais il s'échappait à chaque fois en se faisant du mal qui reflétait sur Clary, Jace était sans espoir de voir la rousse souffrir ainsi. Magnus était aussi frustré de rien pouvoir faire pour aider ses amis depuis la perte de ses pouvoirs, Alec l'avait persuadé avec Catarina plusieurs fois qu'il était utile pour tout le monde sans ses pouvoirs. Le sorcier était toujours frustré, il n'aimait pas la situation dans lequel il était. Voyant une occasion en or pour se venger de Magnus, Lorenzo lui avait proposé de transmuter une partie de ses pouvoirs pour qu'il se retrouver ses pouvoirs en échange que Catarina renonce au titre de grand Sorcier de Brooklyn en le remettant. Fort heureusement malgré la tentation Magnus sut dire non et le fit renvoyer de chez lui, le dhampir était fier de lui et l'avait embrassé pour l'entraîner dans la chambre. Les préparatifs de leur mariage s'était stoppé par la présence de Jonathan qui venait un peu perturber leur organisation, Maryse et Robert faisaient le va et viens entre Idris et l'institut pour donner des renseignements sur Jonathan et sa position. Ils avaient découvert que celui-ci avait une coupe semblable à la coupe mortelle mais il transformait les chasseurs d'ombre en des chasseurs obscurs qui ne répondent qu'à ses ordres, Jocelyn était déprimée à la révélation du couple sur le sujet. Elle regrettait son fils et maudit Valentin d'avoir transformé son fils en monstre, Clary et Luke l'avaient consolés à la suite de ça. Les rêves d'Alec étaient toujours d'actualité avec la voix lointaine qui répété toujours la même chose, ils étaient tous penché sur la question de l'avènement du roi sanglant.

\- Cette prophétie est selon nous est très dangereux car on ne sait pas de quel côté ce roi sanglant sera décréta la reine des fées

\- Elle a raison, on a beau penché sur la question mais est ce qu'il va être de notre côté ou du côté de Jonathan renchérit Raphaël

\- Je ne pense pas car Jonathan est un traître d'après les mots que j'ai dit il y deux mois de cela pensa Alec

\- Mais il veut réduire malgré tout le monde obscur en ruine glissa Luke

Il se mit à réfléchir des mots de Luke, il ajourna le conseil et salua les membres. Magnus les attendait à l'extérieur un peu triste sur le sujet, le dhampir vint l'embrasser tendrement ce qui le fit sourire. Catarina vient saluer son vieil ami en le serrant dans ses bras, elle fit un portail ensuite pour partir ayant laissé Madzie avec la baby-sitter. Ils allaient dans le bureau d'Alec, pendant que celui-ci ferma la porte à clef l'asiatique s'installa sur la chaise et sourit taquin en le voyant sur ses jambes. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, le sorcier passa sa main sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Ses canines firent son apparition ce qui frémir l'autre homme, il suçota la langue de son amant et passa sur ses canines. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous les baisers de son fiancé dans sa gorge, ce dernier le marqua dans le cou en faisant un suçon assez conséquent. Le dhampir fit de même en faisant parcourir ses crocs dans le cou de Magnus, il lécha une veine sous sa peau avant de plonger ses canines dans la chair. Jace entra dans le bureau et les vit, il racla la gorge pour les avertir. Son parabataï retira ses canines du cou de Magnus en léchant le sang sur ses lèvres,

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça dans une chambre railla Jace

\- Eh j'avais soif alors tu veux quoi que je meurs de faim rétorqua Alec en se levant

Magnus lui lança un regard narquois, il balança la tête ne voulant pas se lancer sur le sujet.

\- Je suis venu te voir pour te dire qu'il y avait une activité démoniaque dans le Bronx et je voulais savoir si ça te dirait de venir proposa Jace

Il tourna la tête vers son amant qui lui hochait la tête,

\- Je viens accepta Alec

Ils allaient dans la salle d'armes pour prendre les armes qu'ils avaient besoin, Magnus sourit béat en regardant Alec mettre les armes sur lui.

\- Bon j'y vais et je ferrai attention prévient Alec en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser

\- D'accord, blondi ramène-le moi vivant et en seul morceau sinon je te jure que les canards seront ta deuxième peur menaça Magnus

\- Entendu, je le protégerai ses arrières nargua Jace

\- Tant que tu garde tes mains dans tes poches, concernant ses arrières car ils sont à moi rien qu'à moi décréta Magnus

Les filles rigolaient alors qu'Alec voulait se faire engloutir sous terre tellement il étai gêné, il rougit avant de prendre son arc et son carquois. Ils se dirigeaient vers le Bronx, ils marchaient jusqu'à un immeuble désaffecté. Ils rentrèrent et se mirent sur leur gardes, le dhampir s'avança avant d'entendre du bruit derrière eux. Il prit une de ses flèches et tira, sa flèche atteignit un démon Shax. Jace sauta sur les démons qui les envahissaient en nombres, Isabelle avec Clary se mirent à dos pour se battre contre les démons. Ils éliminaient un bon nombre de démon Shax avant de retourner à l'institut, Alec se dirigea directement dans le loft. Il entra et entendit des rires dans le salon, il sourit en voyant Madzie avec Catarina dans le salon. La petite fille sourit en voyant Alec,

\- ALEC EST LA s'exclama Madzie

\- Madzie, ma petite sorcière préférée, comment vas-tu ma petite puce. Je veux te porter mais je pue du démon sourit Alec

Elle fit semblant de renifler avant de vannait sa main devant elle,

\- C'est vrai que tu ne sens pas la rose grimaça Madzie moqueusement

\- Attends quand j'aurai finis de prendre ma douche toi, je vais te punir menaça Alec faussement

Il gigota ses doigts devant elle qui s'enfuit vers les bras de Magnus, il haussa la tête vers Catarina.

\- Catarina nous laisse Madzie avec nous car elle doit aller à une conférence décréta Magnus

\- Oui, le plus amusant c'est de voir les infirmières bourrés et des vieux médecins en train de draguer, nargua Catarina

\- Je vois sourit Alec

Madzie embrassa sur la joue de sa tutrice qui était sur le point de partir, elle salua le couple et partit. Alec en profita pour aller prendre son bain pendant que Magnus jouait avec Madzie, il fit le dîner et mangeait avec les deux sorciers. Le dhampir lisait un livre à la petite fille après avoir fait prendre son bain, il termina le livre en embrassant sur le front de la sorcière.

\- Encore demanda Madzie

\- Demain, mon petit sucre car c'est l'heure de dormir avertis Magnus en entrant dans la chambre

\- D'accord, tu fais ton truc magique demanda Madzie

Les deux se tendirent par rapport à cela, ils n'avaient pas informé la petite fille que le sorcier n'avait plus ses pouvoirs.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne fais pas pour ce soir proposa Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Madzie en utilisant sa magie

Elle fit apparaître une lune avec des nuages, elle s'endormit et dont le couple s'en alla doucement. Magnus s'étira en jouant avec ses bagues,

\- On s'est en tiré sourit Magnus

\- Je pense aussi gloussa Alec en s'approchant de lui

Il était sur le point de l'embrasser quand le sorcier mit son doigt sur ses lèvres,

\- Elle est à côté indiqua Magnus

\- Et alors je n'ai plus le droit de t'embrasser maintenant taquina Alec

\- On sait tout les deux à quoi ça entraîne ce genre de baiser ricana Magnus en haussant les sourcils suggestivement

Il rigola et le bécota ses lèvres malgré tout, ils entendirent un bruit dans la chambre de Madzie.

\- NANA, NON hurla Madzie

\- Viens avec moi Madzie supplia une voix

Ils entraient dans la chambre brusquement et vit Iris prés d'un portail, elle eut peur de voir Magnus. Ce dernier essaya de lancer une boule de feu et se rappela de sa perte de magie, elle s'enfuit par le portail après que Alec est tiré une flèche. Il se précipita sur la petite fille pour la rassurer, ils allaient à l'institut pour localiser Iris. Clary était présente à la salle d'opération,

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'elle est passée dans le loft demanda Clary

\- Magnus a perdu sa magie de ce fait le loft est vulnérable expliqua Alec avec un éclat de tristesse

Le sorcier arriva en rangeant son téléphone,

\- C'est bon Catarina et Madzie sont en sécurité à Londres chez un ami sorcier qui va les protégé tous les deux avec sa barrière rassura Magnus

\- Il faut qu'on retrouve Iris et le renvoyait à l'enclave, par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé à Idris. Il ya plusieurs prisonniers ont en profiter pour faire la malle expliqua Alec en montrant les images sur le moniteur

\- Bien allons la retrouver décréta Isabelle

\- Je viens aussi se proposa Magnus

\- Magnus souffla Alec

\- Une épée me suffira mon chéri et puis je sais me battre tu te souviens sourit Magnus

Ils se dirigeaient vers le magasin de provision d'Iris et ne trouva personne,

\- Est-ce que nous sommes au bon endroit questionna Isabelle

\- Oui, les magasins des sorciers sont très différents mais je sais que c'est là à moins que le gérant ait pris la poudre d'escampette commenta Magnus

Un portail s'ouvrit prés d'eux, Alec prit une flèche avant de se prendre une boule de feu dans le ventre. Isabelle essaya de combattre Iris quand elle le repoussa avec sa magie, Magnus se défendit avant de se faire vaincre facilement et fit capturer par la sorcière qui l'entraîna dans le portail. Le dhampir essaya de courir le rattraper mais il était trop tard, l'asiatique se réveilla dans un sous-sol au centre d'un pentagramme. Il vit la sorcière rousse devant lui,

\- Quel déshonneur te voir si vulnérable devant moi se moqua Iris

\- Alec et les autres vint venir me chercher et tu n'aurais pas Madzie cracha Magnus

\- Si tu me dis où est Madzie, je te laisserai partir rejoindre ton jouet proposa Iris

\- Crève s'exclama Magnus froidement

\- Très bien alors je verrai dans tes souvenirs déclara Iris

\- Bonne chance à toi pour fouiller mes nombreux souvenirs rétorqua Magnus

Elle lança son sort et regarda les nombreux souvenirs de le calice, au même moment Alec était en train de s'enrager de frustration de n'avoir pas su protéger son amant. Sa sœur le rassura,

\- Elle veut Madzie n'est ce pas sourit Isabelle

\- De quoi est ce que tu parle il n'est pas question qu'on sacrifie Madzie refusa Alec

\- Au contraire sourit Isabelle

Iris continua de torturer Magnus après avoir regarder ses souvenirs encore une fois, elle prit son grimoire de sort.

\- Quel sort va faire te parler demanda Iris

\- Jamais tu auras Madzie décréta Magnus

\- Madzie est ma fille et je suis la personne qui peut s'occuper d'elle objecta Iris

Un message de feu lui parvint dont elle se réjouit en la lisant,

\- Ton amie Catarina est près à faire un échange en me rendant Madzie sourit Iris

Il siffla de colère, ils traversaient le portail. Elle le relâcha en voyant l'ombre de Madzie, elle se mit à courir pour la rejoindre.

\- Madzie, tout va bien nana est là rassura Iris en voulant la prendre dans ses bras

L'ombre s'évanouit quand un bâton se déplaçait vers elle, elle voulut l'empêcher quand il se transforma en fouet et attacha sa main.

\- Coucou sale garce insulta Alec en tirant une flèche

La flèche se prit et la figea dans le mur en laissant attacher, il s'approcha et l'étrangla de sa force.

\- J'ai tellement envie de te tuer d'avoir osé porter la main sur mon calice, vraiment j'ai envie de t'étrangler à mains nu et voir la vie s'écouler lentement de ton putain corps s'enragea Alec avec les yeux bleu glacé

\- Alec c'est bon apaisa Isabelle

Il serra encore une fois quand Magnus se mit à tousser, le dhampir relâcha la sorcière pour aller vérifier son fiancé. Ce dernier se redressa et essaya de se venger de la sorcière, il retomba dans les bras d'Alec.

\- Je te tiens rassura Alec

\- Iris Rousse, par ordre de l'enclave vous êtes en état d'arrestation déclara Isabelle

\- Tu seras à l'ombre pendant un bon moment cette fois-ci renchérit Alec froidement

Après la mésaventure ils rentraient au loft alors qu'Isabelle rentra à l'institut, ils allaient se coucher épuisé émotionnellement. Maureen étai en train de se promener dans les couloirs de l'hôtel en s'ennuyant, elle entra dans la chambre de Lily qui était en réorganiser son dressing. Elle le vit et croisa ses bras en la toisant du regard,

\- Que puis-je pour toi demanda Lily

\- Ton fils a une odeur différent contrairement à nous, qui est-il demanda Maureen

\- Alec est un dhampir à savoir un moitié Nephilim et moitié vampire, je suis sa mère vampire qui l'a nourrie depuis qu'il est bébé raconta Lily

\- Oh je comprends mais as-tu goûté son sang questionna Maureen en se léchant les lèvres

Elle ne put réagir quand elle se fit plaquer brutalement contre le mur avec une main sur sa gorge, Lily rugissait de colère avec ses canines dehors.

\- Comme je t'ai dit chef ou pas, je t'interdis de faire du mal à mon fils m'as-tu compris ? Si tu poses tes sales pattes de mon fils je t'arrache la tête capiche menaça Lily

Elle hocha la tête effrayée avant de se relâcher comme un sac patate, elle s'enfuit rapidement. Raphaël qui n'était pas loin entra dans sa chambre,

\- Je croyais que tu allais la tuer ricana Raphaël

\- Dépêche-toi de débarrasser d'elle ou sinon c'est moi qui le ferai menaça Lily

Il riait et acquiesça avant de sortir de sa chambre, elle sortir sa cigarette pour la fumer pour se calmer. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla dans le lit seul et toucha les draps tiède de la place de Magnus, il se dirigea vers son atelier pour le voir en train de ranger ses ingrédients en arborant un regard de douleur.

\- Magnus interpella Alec

Il leva sa tête et alla voir son amant pour l'embrasser,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour, est ce que ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- Tout va bien, les oiseaux brillent et j'entendrais presque les canards caquetaient je parie que ton parabataï va sauter au plafond par rapport à ça nargua Magnus en marchant pour s'éloigner de lui

Le dhampir savait quelque chose clochait avec son amant,

\- Magnus, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je sais il ya quelque chose qui te pèse demanda Alec

Il soupira et se tourna en jouant de ses bagues,

\- Juste ça me frustre que Isabelle et toi viennent me sauver des griffes d'Iris, j'ai l'impression de ne plus servir grand-chose soupira Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu es toujours utile pou moi et les autres rassura Alec

\- Alexander, vois la vérité en face. Je suis mortel et je n'ai plus de magie, alors que toi tu es semi-immortel et tu vas me regarder mourir bientôt expliqua Magnus

\- Eh écoute, nous ne sommes pas encore là tu sais rassura Alec

\- Malgré ça Alexander, tu vas me perdre un jour décréta Magnus

Il le prit par le visage et l'embrassa passionnément, le sorcier mit une main sur son bas du dos.

\- Je t'aime Magnus, je veux me marier avec toi alors ne dis pas que je vais te perdre un jour car je te rejoindrai aussitôt dans la tombe si tu mourrais et je le jure sur l'ange Raziel que je le ferrai promis Alec déterminé

\- Je n'en parlerai plus de ça promit Magnus

Ils s'enlaçaient mais au fond d'eux la conversation les faisait peur, le dhampir prit son petit déjeuner avant de partir pour l'institut. Maryse était présente dans son bureau et faisait son travail,

\- Bonjour mon chéri salua Maryse

\- Bonjour maman salua Alec

\- Comment va Magnus questionna Maryse

Il se tendit ce qui remarqua sa mère, elle le regarda en lui caressant la joue. Il leva la tête,

\- En ce moment il ne va pas bien et je ne sais pas quoi faire répondit Alec

\- Je vois, ne t'en fais pas je vais aller voir et lui remonter le moral à mon futur gendre sourit Maryse

\- Merci maman sourit Alec

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et effaça la trace du rouge à lèvre, elle sortit de l'institut et prit deux cafés pour elle et son futur gendre. Ce dernier était en train de danser devant le miroir avant de s'admirer et vit un cheveu blanc ce qui le fit frémir de peur de l'avenir, il entendit la sonnette et ouvrit en renvoyant la personne n'ayant pas envie de voir personne. Il fut surpris de sa première belle-mère à sa porte avec deux cafés,

\- Je te dérange pas j'espère demanda Maryse

\- Non, tu peux rentrer proposa Magnus

Elle entra et alla dans le salon et s'assit, il s'assit dans le fauteuil en le regardant.

\- Je suppose que tu es venu de me parler de l'organisation du mariage conclu Magnus en prenant le café

\- Non, Alec m'a dit que tu étais mal depuis quelques jours alors je suis venu prendre des nouvelles s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Comme tu peux voir, je vais très bien. Je suis touché que mon fiancé soit inquiet à mon état mais je vais très bien. Je pète le feu sourit Magnus en se montrant

Maryse le scruta avec insistance,

\- Tu peux mentir avec tout le monde, Magnus mais avec moi ça ne prends pas tu sais. Je sais tu vas mal avec ta perte de ta magie décréta Maryse

\- Pardon de me montrer irrespectueux mais je pense que tu es mal placée de me parler de mes états d'âme s'exclama Magnus

\- Justement je suis la mieux placé pour t'en parler Magnus, tu n'as pas être seul dans ton coin à souffrir commenta Maryse

Magnus reposa son café et alla prendre un verre d'alcool,

\- Tu es en train de te refugier dans un mutisme, tout le monde autour de toi est inquiet. Nous sommes tous pour toi, y compris Alec rappela Maryse

\- Pour combien de temps Maryse ? Trois ans ? Dix ans ? Trente ans ? Je ne suis plus immortel, j'ai perdu ma magie. Je suis vulnérable, j'ai failli perdre l'homme que j'aime dans une sombre ruelle. J'ai été torturé par une sorcière qui m'a enlevé, j'étais vulnérable et il a fallu qu'Alec vienne me sauver. Il est semi immortel si lui s'est fait une raison qu'il va vous perdre toute sa famille ayant moi avec lui mais malheureusement ça ne vas pas se faire car il me verrait mourir aussi, je ne suis pas moi-même depuis que j'ai perdu ma magie. C'était une partie de moi-même, je l'ai perdu, tu m'entends je l'ai perdu. Je suis désolé Maryse, vaux mieux que tu t'en aille maintenant avant que je dise des choses blessant confessa Magnus en s'éloignant

Sa belle-mère lui prit par le bras et l'attira dans son étreindre, il se débattit sans la blesser. Il éclata en sanglot dans ses bras et l'entraîna dans sa chute, elle lui caressa les cheveux en le consolant.

\- Vas-y pleure mon chéri, je suis là consola Maryse

Il pleura dans les bras de sa belle-mère, elle le serra dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux devant l'étreinte maternelle dont il n'avait plus sentit depuis la mort de sa propre mère, elle le ramena dans le canapé et mit sa tête sur ses genoux pour caresser ses cheveux comme un enfant. Il s'endormit épuisé à force de pleurer, il se sentait bien enlacé dans la chaleur d'une mère dont il a été privé de son plus jeune âge.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, nous sommes là. Je suis là Magnus, tu ne seras jamais vulnérable. Tu es plus fort que tu peux le prétendre, tu as montré plusieurs fois que tu possédais une grande force en toi. Alec ferra tout pour que tu sois heureux, je sais qu'il va tenter l'impossible pour que tu puisses rester à ses côtes pour l'éternité. Je n'ai jamais vu mon fils aussi heureux que quand il est avec toi, grâce votre amour à tous les deux vous avez montré à tous que les Shadowhunter et les créatures obscurs peuvent coexister paisiblement et même trouvé l'amour. Je suis peut-être ta belle-mère mais pour moi tu es devenu mon fils comme l'un des notre, tu es mon fils et je ne supporte pas que mon fils soit malheureux à ce point. Je serai toujours là pour toi quoiqu'il arrive, n'aie pas peur de montrer tes faiblesses car c'est ainsi qu'on avance ensemble et on trouve le bonheur ce que me disait ma mère quand j'étais jeune alors cesse de te renfermer dans ton mutisme confia Maryse en caressant ses cheveux

Malgré qu'il était endormit, il avait entendu la confession de Maryse. Plus tard Alec entra dans le loft et les retrouva ainsi dans la même position. Sa mère sourit faiblement en voyant son fils arrivé,

\- Maman, que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- Ce n'est rien Alec, aujourd'hui j'ai consolé non pas un homme mais un enfant qui avait besoin d'une chaleur d'une mère répondit Maryse

Il regarda le visage apaisé de Magnus qui avait encore des traces de larmes sur le visage, il eut les larmes aux yeux. Il le ramena dans la chambre avant de prendre la place de Magnus sur les jambes de sa mère, il éclata en sanglot à son tour ayant vu les larmes sur le visage de son amant.

\- Nous sommes là pour lui Alec, nous allons trouver une solution pour ça ne t'en fais pas rassura Maryse

\- Je sais maman, mais ça me fait mal de le voir comme ça pleura Alec

Elle lui caressa les cheveux en l'embrassant sur le front, il sécha ses larmes et raccompagna sa mère jusqu'à la porte.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne à l'institut proposa Alec

\- Ça ira et puis Magnus aura plus besoin de toi ici rassura Maryse

Il hocha la tête et remercia sa mère avant de la voir partir, elle arriva à l'institut et trouva son mari présent dans le bureau qui était étonné de ne pas la voir durant tout la journée.

\- Où est ce que tu as été tout la journée questionna Robert

\- J'étais avec un enfant qui avait besoin le réconfort d'une mère prés de lui répondit Maryse

Il haussa les sourcils devant ses mots de Maryse, Alec se coucha prés de Magnus. Il lui caressa ses mèches de cheveux,

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai été égoïste en disant que tout ira pour le mieux comme nous allons nous marier, je n'avais pas réalisé que tu souffrais de ta magie. Je t'aime Magnus, tu es mon oxygène et ma vie sans toi rien ne sera plus comme avant. Je t'aurai dû te stopper encore plus pour ne pas y aller à Edom, sans ce sacrifice tu aurais encore ta magie. Je suis tellement désolé mon amour, pardonne-moi. Mais une chose est sûr, je ne te laisserai plus souffrir ainsi. Je te le promets mais si ça doit m'en coûté la vie rien que pour ton bonheur confessa Alec en l'embrassant sur ses lèvres

Il se leva et prit son téléphone, le lendemain il partit chez Lorenzo. Ce dernier était surpris de le voir,

\- Monsieur Lightwood, que puis-je pour vous proposa Lorenzo

\- Vous avez dit que vous acceptez de m'aider n'importe quoi n'est ce pas questionna Alec

\- A condition que vous touchiez deux à Catarina Loss pour que je sois le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn sourit Lorenzo

\- Vraiment désolé, je crois que je me suis trompé en vous demandant de l'aide déclara Alec

Il était sur le point de partir quand le sorcier l'appela de nouveau ce qui le fit sourire,

\- Que voulez-vous demanda Lorenzo résigné

\- Je voudrais savoir comment contacter Asmodée demanda Alec déterminé

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'accord d'Asmodée et l'étrange maladie d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	31. Chapter 30

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: La confrontation entre Alec et Asmodée dans le chapitre XD tu vas aimer quand la confrontation va tourner**

**Lavigne 126: Je te rassure que la confrontation ne va pas tourner comme dans la série certes certain point de la série mais je te rassure ce sera autrement en plus tu vas comprendre la maladie d'Alec XD et pour ton idée je vais le caser lors de la lune de miel qui sera dans le chapitre 34, déjà il faut que tu survivre à ce que je réserve dans le chapitre 32 avec tes deux idées XD**

**Alec Barton: Allez la suite avec la confrontation d'Alec et d'Asmodée dont tu vas beaucoup aimé surtout le prochain chapitre XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta si vous êtes intéressé envoyez-moi un PM !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 30, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 30**_

Magnus se réveilla ayant l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois, il sourit en se rappelant quand Alec et lui avaient passé une semaine pour établir le lien de calice. Il se tourna vers son fiancé qui était endormit prés de lui, il lui caressa ses cheveux et le taquina en lui chatouillant le nez. Il plissa le nez ce qui le fit rire avant de se réveiller, il sourit devant le sourire de joie de son sorcier. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, il le surplomba en continuant de l'embrasser avant d'être chatouillé par le chasseur ce qui le fit éclater de rire comme vengeance. Ils jouaient ensemble comme des enfants avant de faire l'amour, ils se levaient un quart d'heure plus tard. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner avant de se séparer chacun de leur côté, avant de partit Magnus présenta ses excuses à Alec qui lui rassura sur son excuse. Il partit sans lui dire qu'il avait prévu d'appeler Asmodée puisse rendre sa magie à Magnus, il avait l'intention de faire ça après avoir trouvé un sorcier qui pouvait faire une connexion avec la dimension démoniaque. Il rentra à l'institut et commença à son travail de directeur, ils étaient toujours à la recherche de Jonathan et trouvé un moyen qui pourrait briser le lien démoniaque entre Clary et son frère. Parallèlement tout le monde obscur fut au courant au sujet de la prophétie du roi sanglant, chacun essayait de trouver des informations sur le sujet. La reine des fées était plus âgée avait déduit que la lignée du roi était encore en vie de ce fait l'un de ses enfants lointain devait avoir la source de son pouvoir, en même temps la prophétie parvient aux oreilles de Jonathan qui se moquait de la prophétie. Il continua de sa quête meurtrière à plusieurs instituts en rendant des chasseurs d'ombres en chasseurs obscurs, l'enclave était désespérée de voir chaque institut à la prise de Jonathan. Jocelyn se sentait coupable de chaque nouvelle qu'il y avait, Clary de son côté sentait de plus de plus attiré vers son frère par la rune démoniaque. Elle voulait le rejoindre, Jace avait commencé à remarquer que sa façon d'être changer petit à petit. Alec rassembla tout le monde dans l'institut,

\- Dans quelque jours il y a aura Halloween et comme chaque année il y aura des démons qui ferra surface et feront du mal à des terrestres, de ce fait il faudra redoubler de vigilance lors de chaque patrouille déclara Alec d'un ton solennel

Il relâcha tous le monde qui retournèrent à leur préoccupation, Isabelle et Clary avec Jace le rejoignent après son discours.

\- Les jours vont être mouvementés à l'approche d'Halloween décréta Isabelle

\- Ce que je déteste Halloween grimaça Jace

\- Moi je l'adorais enfin quand je croyais que les montres n'hésitaient pas sourit Clary

\- Je l'adorais aussi comme le clan organisait des chasses de bonbons spécialement pour moi, tous devaient se déguiser. Je me souviens que Raphaël était habillé en loup-garou rigola Alec

\- Il a fait vraiment interrogea Clary curieuse

\- Bien sûr plus tard j'ai appris qu'il avait perdu un pari avec Lily raconta Alec

Sa fratrie sourient ensemble car ça leur arrivait de participer au chasse aux bonbons avec le clan quelques fois à part Jace qui est arrivé plus tard, le dhampir retourna dans son bureau pour continuer ses rapports. Il termina son travail pendant que Jace et les filles se dirigeaient vers le quartier pour commencer les patrouilles, ils rencontraient quelques démons en route avant de rentrer. Alec était en train de vérifier un document officiel sur la tablette avant de se redresser, il ferma les yeux pour se reposer des yeux. Il l'ouvrit et commença secrètement faire des recherches sur les fichiers un sorcier pour appeler Asmodée, il réfléchit sur sa futur discussion avec son futur beau-père. Il souffla en sachant que le démon essayera tout pour le manipuler, il passa la main sur son visage. Jace et les filles entraient dans le bureau et donna le rapport, son parabataï remarqua son inquiétude.

\- Un problème Alec s'inquiéta Jace

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Alec

\- Ecoute tu peux mentir avec tout le monde mais avec moi tu ne peux pas alors je peux t'aider donc dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que c'est Magnus questionna Jace

Il acquiesça de la tête,

\- Je pense que cela à un rapport avec sa perte de Magie conclu Jace

\- C'est ça et j'ai l'intention de le rendre pour qu'il puisse être de nouveau heureux révéla Alec

Le blond regarda le noiraud en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Alec, qu'est ce que tu compte faire demanda Jace

\- Je ne peux pas en parler pour le moment mais je te jure que je te le dirai promis Alec

\- D'accord mais tu sais que je serai là si tu as besoin de moi déclara Jace

Il hocha la tête et retourna dans son travail, il termina avant de rentrer à l'hôtel Dumort. Il soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il entra et fut étonné de voir Magnus sur son lit en train de lire. Il cligna des yeux en le regardant,

\- Soit je suis vraiment fatigué pour avoir des hallucinations ou soit tu es vraiment là hésita Alec

Il gloussa et se leva du lit pour venir l'embrasser après l'avoir tiré vers lui, le dhampir se mit à sourire en l'embrassant.

\- Suis-je toujours une hallucination roucoula Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Bien mieux gloussa Alec

\- Au vu tes vilaines poches sous tes yeux, je suppose que tu as travaillé pour ses maudits enclave donc je vais te masser après que tu es pris ton bain proposa Magnus

Il sourit et alla prendre sa douche et ressortit en serviette, Magnus se mit à siffler ce qui le fit rougir. Il gloussa devant le corps nu de son amant qui se changeant devant lui, Alec grimpa sur le lit en rejoignant. Le sorcier commença à le masser pour le faire détendre quand le dhampir l'attira pour l'embrasser et ils firent l'amour, l'odeur du sang de Magnus se répandit dans l'hôtel. Raphaël plissa le nez mais pensa autre chose, Maureen entra dans le salon du chef actuel.

\- Dis je ne comprends pas une chose lança Maureen

\- Qu'est qu'il y a questionna Raphaël agacé de la voir

\- Tu as dit que personne dans le clan ne doit emmener un terrestre pour se nourrir alors pourquoi est ce que Alec a le droit de ramener cet asiatique interrogea Maureen

Le vampire soupira longuement en le regardant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. La blonde tapa des pieds impatients à ce qu'il lui répondre à sa question,

\- Magnus n'est pas un terrestre mais un sorcier, il est le calice d'Alec dont tu as remarqué le bracelet au poignet que tu as remarqué répondit Raphaël

\- Je vois souffla Maureen

\- D'ailleurs il est aussi quelqu'un d'important pour moi avertis Raphaël

Elle acquiesça avant de sortir après qu'il est mis en garde, elle soupira irritée que personne ne l'a prends au sérieuse concernant la direction du clan. Elle se mit à réfléchir à un plan pour donner une leçon à tous, elle ricana dans son coin. Alec était en train de dormir et commença ses mêmes rêves, il s'arrêta de la porte de son bureau qui ne s'ouvrait pas. Il prit la décision d'ouvrir la porte avant que le sang ne le submerge à nouveau, il força sur la porte avant de se faire repousser brutalement et il fut noyer de nouveau. Il se retrouva sur les champs de bataille avec la pluie de sang qui l'arrosait,

_\- Acest lucru nu este momentul alarmei, ceasul cu alarmă va face atunci când Marea Roșie invadează pământul și ploaia de sânge udate dușmanii noștri prin marcarea lor cu sigiliul de tră se întoarce răzbunare sângeroasă prin pustiirea terenului _déclara une voix lointaine

Alec se tourna autour de lui pour voir la personne mais rien que des cadavres autour de lui, la terre se mit à trembler et l'engloutir ce qui le fit réveiller en sursaut et en sueur. Magnus se réveilla à son tour et le prit dans ses bras en sachant ses cauchemars sanglant,

\- Dis-moi demanda Magnus en lui caressant ses cheveux humide de sueurs

_\- Acest lucru nu este momentul alarmei, ceasul cu alarmă va face atunci când Marea Roșie invadează pământul și ploaia de sânge udate dușmanii noștri prin marcarea lor cu sigiliul de tră se întoarce răzbunare sângeroasă prin pustiirea terenuluin _répéta Alec

\- Ce n'est pas l'heure du réveil, le réveil ne se fera quand la mer rouge envahira la terre et que la pluie de sang arrosa nos ennemis en les marquant du sceau de la trahison. Le roi sanglant reviendra se venger en ravageant la terre traduit Magnus

\- Cette fois-ci j'essayais d'ouvrir cette fichue porte mais je me suis fait repousser brutalement avant de me faire noyer par le sang raconta Alec

\- Le moment est mal choisit pour ouvrir la porte, un jour tu pourrais savoir que contient cette porte rassura Magnus

Il ne répondit rien et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, il s'endormit dans ses bras. Le sorcier l'observa et lui caressa les cheveux inquiets des rêves de son fiancé, ils s'endormirent à son tour sans savoir que Lily avait tout entendu. Elle se mit à rechercher la lignée perdue du tout premier vampire, elle alla regarder dans les livres d'histoire des vampires. Quelques jours plus tard tous étaient à cran car c'était Halloween et que tous les démons apparurent beaucoup plus à cette période, un enfant en train de manger ses bonbons quand elle entendit un rugissement menaçant. Elle s'approcha doucement avant de se faire appeler par ses parents, le démon sortit de l'ombre quand il fut attaqué par derrière par une lame séraphique. Il repoussa Jace sur le côté et fut fouetté par Isabelle et aveuglé par Clary de sa rune de lumière, le blond se releva et le tua en l'empalant.

\- Je déteste Halloween déclara Jace

Les filles rigolaient et rentraient tous à l'institut, Becca habillée en sexy vampire arriva à l'hôtel Dumort. Simon apparut dans le hall pour recevoir sa sœur,

\- Becca, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Simon

\- Tu as oublié que c'est Halloween et tu peux faire apparaître tes canines sourit Becca

\- Je vois, juste que les vampires ici ne fêtent pas Halloween révéla Simon

\- On fêtait Halloween ici nuance corrigea Lily en apparaissant

Elle était bouche-bée devant la robe courte de Lily et ses cheveux en orange,

\- Je m'appelle Lily Chen se présenta Lily

\- Je suis la sœur de Simon Becca répondit Becca

\- Je le sais, Raphaël n'est pas là pour le moment et je vais gérer le clan en les emmenant en boîte car il y a un Blood Rave sourit Lily

\- Alec sera là pour la fête questionna Simon

\- Occupé avec l'institut répondit Lily

Il hocha la tête et emmena sa sœur découvrir le monde obscur tout en faisant attention à elle, Alec se massa les tempes tellement il était fatigué par les rapports qui n'en finissaient plus avec la période d'Halloween. Magnus arriva et toqua à sa porte,

\- Hé salut mon chéri, tu as l'air fatigué remarqua Magnus

\- Je voudrais pour une fois que les démons prennent un jour de vacances après cette période soupira Alec

Il passa derrière lui et commença à le masser ses épaules tendus,

\- Tu as l'air tendu constata Magnus

\- Beaucoup souffla Alec

\- Je connais un moyen pour te détendre susurra Magnus

Il contourna et le poussa légèrement vers l'arrière pour se mettre en ses jambes, il déboucla sa ceinture et prit son érection semi-dure. Il commença à le masturber ce qui fit gémir son amant, il le prit en bouche quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il repoussa Magnus sous le bureau avant que la porte ne s'ouvre,

\- On a patrouillé dans la ville et résultat des courses cinq démons qu'on a détruits décréta Jace

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il regarda sa fratrie avec Clary quand il écarquilla les yeux en sentant la langue sur son érection, il bloqua son lien avec Jace pour ne pas qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait. Il avala sa salive en serrant ses dents,

\- Bien, j'enverrai une autre équipe le temps que vous reposez proposa Alec en sentant le plaisir le submergé

\- Entendu, tu pourrais venir avec nous au mois ça te ferrait sortir de ton bureau proposa Isabelle

\- Je réfléchirai déglutit Alec

Jace regarda son parabataï en fronçant les sourcils, il toucha sa rune en ne le sentant pas ses sentiments.

\- Alec, que se passe-t-il interrogea Jace

\- Rien je t'assure, je vais bien rassura Alec

\- Tu es rouge et en sueur constata Clary

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Alec

Magnus ricana silencieux sous le bureau et continua à suçoter le membre d'Alec, il aspira jusqu'à la gorge ce qui le fit tressauter. Le dhampir serra les dents pour ne pas laisser sortir un gémissement de plaisir,

\- Alec, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, tu as bloqué notre lien rappela Jace

Il ne répondit rien avant d'avoir les yeux révulsé et tenait son bureau en le serrant, sa fratrie et Clary le regardaient inquiet de son comportement bizarre. Il s'affala sur sa chaise et rougit encore plus qu'il n'était,

\- Bon tu vas dire ce qu'il se passe s'écria Jace en plaquant ses mains sur le bureau

Ils entendirent un rire familier, le sorcier sortit sous le bureau en essuyant la bouche. Ils étaient sidérés,

\- Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir ce que je faisais sous son bureau sourit Magnus

\- Je crois que je vais y aller et oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer déclara Jace

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te montre proposa Magnus

\- LA FERME cria Jace déjà dans le couloir

Les filles rigolaient, l'asiatique laissa son amant travailler avant de décider de rentrer au loft. Alec en profita pour partir à la recherche de la sorcière dont il avait entendu parler, il demanda un remplacement avec sa sœur qui accepta le temps ce qu'il avait besoin de faire. Il entra dans une boutique où une vielle femme vient l'accueillir en souriant, elle se promena avec une canne pour aveugle.

\- Eh bien je vous souhaite le bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous sourit la vieille femme

\- Cessez de faire l'aveugle avec moi car je sais que vous êtes une sorcière décréta Alec

\- Je vois mais il faudra payer pour ce que tu vas me demander jeune homme acclama la vieille femme

\- Je voudrais parler avec l'un des princes des enfers Asmodée déclara Alec

\- Ça va te coûter cher ce petit transaction décréta la sorcière

Il sortit un petit sac et le renversa sur la table, des pierres précieuses se mirent à briller sous la lumière. Ils s'assirent sur la chaise, la sorcière commença à chanter une langue démoniaque avant de baisser la tête et le révéla. Dans le miroir prés d'elle Asmodée fit son apparition,

\- Alec Lightwood reconnu Asmodée

\- Vous savez comment je m'appelle s'étonna Alec

\- Bien sûr je sais tout au sujet de ta relation avec mon fils, je sais aussi que tu as fait de lui ta calice raconta Asmodée

\- Tu sais aussi pourquoi est ce que je t'ai invoqué ? Rends Magnus sa magie demanda Alec

\- Très bien à une seule condition, mets fin à ta relation avec lui. Brise son cœur en lui sauvant la vie proposa Asmodée en souriant

Alec fronça les sourcils en le regardant,

\- Très bien, je vais rompre avec lui sans lui dire notre petite affaire. Je suis sûr qu'il viendra avec vous par rapport à son cœur brisé mais que se passera-t-il s'il découvre par lui-même notre affaire ? Il sera trahi encore plus par son père qui s'interposait entre lui et l'amour de sa vie, je pariai qu'il va tout faire pour vous bannir de nouveau et de ne plus avoir rien à faire avec vous est ce que vous voulez ça exposa Alec

\- Tu oses me défier petit dhampir insignifiants rétorqua Asmodée

\- Non, j'expose les faites alors que vous lui rendez ses pouvoirs sans condition peut-être qu'il changera d'avis et peut-être qu'il donnera une nouvelle chance à votre relation de père-fils proposa Alec

\- Tu ne sais rien de ma relation avec mon fils, je n'accepte jamais un marché sans condition cracha Asmodée

Alec hocha la tête et se leva de sa chaise,

\- D'accord, je vais y aller. Comme vous n'êtes pas disposer de coopéré alors je verrai peut-être auprès d'un autre démon supérieur pour rendre la magie à Magnus, ça va être marrant de savoir que vous serez la risée de vos pairs qu'un autre démon supérieur a rendu la magie à votre fils. Je vais faire petit recherche pour savoir qui est votre rival pour plus enfoncer le clou décréta Alec en souriant narquois

\- TU DEPASSE LES BORNES hurla Asmodée en faisant trembler la boutique

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité si vous ne rendez pas la magie à Magnus, déclara Alec

Le démon tiqua de colère et se mit à réfléchir avant de sourire ayant trouvé une solution,

\- Je lui rendrai sa magie mais je vous dirai ma condition déclara Asmodée

Il accepta l'arrangement et partir après la connexion terminée, la sorcière vit le démon dans le miroir et frémit d'effroi. Il manipula la vieille femme et se rendit dans le monde en traversant le miroir, il tua la sorcière et ressortit de la boutique. Quelques jours plus tard Alec n'avait rien dit de son arrangement avec Asmodée, il se fit réveillé par des baisers mouillés sur son torse.

\- Bonjour amour de ma vie salua Magnus

\- Salut sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassaient avant de se lever, ils sortirent toute la journée comme le dhampir avait pris un jour congé pour se reposer. Ils rentraient après avoir dîné dans un restaurant, le sorcier entra quand ils remarquaient une présence dans l'appartement. Le chasseur prit ses armes qui étaient caché sous le regard stupéfait de Magnus, ils avançaient en allumant la lumière.

\- Bonsoir mon fils salua Asmodée

\- Toi, tu ne peux pas être là. Je n'ai rien à faire avec toi déglutit Magnus de peur

Il s'approcha de lui en repoussant Alec avec sa magie loin de son fils,

\- Je suis venu te donner quelque chose déclara Asmodée

Il remplit sa main de magie avant de le planter dans le cœur de Magnus, ce dernier hurla de douleur avant qu'il le relâche et sourit narquoisement. Le sorcier sentit sa magie circuler en lui normalement, il se sentit revivre.

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Alexander sourit Magnus

Ils se regardèrent quand ils étaient sur le point de se rencontrer qu'Asmodée les empêcha, il éloigna son fils assez éloigné du dhampir pour ne qu'il interfère ce qu'il s'apprête à faire.

\- Bien Alec Lightwood, j'ai rempli la partie de mon marché et il est à ton tour de le faire rappela Asmodée

\- Alexander, qu'est ce que tu as fait questionna Magnus effrayé par la révélation

\- Je l'ai fait pour toi car je ne voulais plus que tu sois malheureux de voir sans ta magie répondit Alec

Le démon les regardait et soupira longuement, il invoqua un mouchoir pour essuyer une larme imaginaire.

\- Vous allez me faire pleurer tous les deux mais ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des choses à faire ricana Asmodée

Il s'avança vers Alec, ce dernier ne fit rien quand le démon plaqua sa main gorgé de magie sur le bas-ventre de son futur gendre. Une douleur envahit Alec qui essayer de reculer en hurlant de souffrance,

\- LACHE-LE cria Magnus en courant vers eux

Une barrière repoussa et le fit glisser au sol, le démon sourit devant la souffrance d'Alec. Les yeux d'Alec se gorgeaient de sang et ses canines s'allongeaient, Asmodée le trouva fascinant et termina ce qu'il faisait et le relâcha. Il tomba par terre en reprenant son souffle évanouis sous la douleur, le calice se précipita sur lui inquiet.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tu viendras me voir de ton plein gré, ton jouet a rempli le marché que nous avons fait. Ce que je viens de lui faire, tu le découvriras bientôt en plus je sens que ce sera intéressant à présent ricana Asmodée en faisant un portail

Alec était évanoui sur le sol, il se réveilla dans leur lit et vit Magnus inquiet à son sujet.

\- Magnus souffla Alec

\- Alexander, tu m'as fait peur tu sais. Je ne sais pas ce que mon père a fait mais je te promets de te débarrasser promis Magnus

\- Je vais bien rassura Alec en lui caressant sa joue

Ils s'embrassaient, ils s'endormirent dans leur lit épuisé émotionnellement. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla dans les bras de Magnus, il le regarda et sentit une envie soudaine de désir monté en lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément ce qui le fit réveillé, il le surplomba et continua le baiser. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, Alec avait l'impression que son bas-ventre allait exploser de plaisir. Il attrapa la nuque du sorcier et pour l'embrasser sauvagement, il se remit à son exploration avant de lui enlever son t-shirt. Il lécha le tétons ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir, il mordilla sa chair et retraça ses runes qu'il avait avant d'arriver à la limite de son boxer. Il commença à le retirer et le jeter dans un coin de la pièce, il prit son membre et commença à le masturber pour le prendre dans la bouche. Le dhampir rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, l'asiatique aspira le membre en bouche et claqua des doigts pour lubrifier ses doigts. Il glissa un doigt en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il téta la tête de son érection ce qui le fit crier. Avec son ongle il fit racler son paquet de nerfs, il rajouta deux autres doigts pour le préparer. Il retira avant de claquer des doigts de nouveau, il se présenta devant son intimité. Il le pénétra et entama un mouvement de hanche, le directeur cria de plaisir quand son amant frappa sa perle de plaisir. Il avait des yeux révulsé, il l'attira vers lui pour le mordre ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir et de douleur. Il donna des coups de reins plus durs ce qui fit jouir Alec en se répandant son sperme sur leur ventre, le demi démon se répandit en lui en poussant un râle de jouissance en s'effondrant sur lui. Ils étaient essoufflés, Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- C'est un réveil des plus parfais gloussa Magnus

Il riait doucement et l'embrassa de nouveau, ils refirent l'amour. Un mois plus tard Alec se réveilla sous les baisers de Magnus, il sourit et l'embrassa quand il eut envie de vomir, il le repoussa pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il se mit à vomir dans le WC, il toussa en vomissant. Il respira difficilement avant de rincer sa bouche, le sorcier l'attendait.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tout va bien, j'ai dû avoir une petit grippe rassura Alec

\- Allez viens manger proposa Magnus

Il le suivit et le regarda invoquer de la nourriture, l'odeur lui donna de nouveau la nausée ce qui le fit précipiter de nouveau dans les toilettes. Plus tard il s'allongea dans le lit pour se reposer après avoir prévenu l'institut,

\- Tu vas mieux demanda Magnus en entrant dans la chambre

\- Je me sens encore vaseux mais ça va par contre j'ai une faim de loup répondit Alec

\- Ça tombe bien, ta mère a emmenée une soupe de poulet pour toi pour te remettre sur pieds sourit Magnus

Il emmena la soupe de poulet dont l'odeur était supportable pour lui, il le mangea en finissant le bol. Il se reposa de nouveau,

\- Tu veux que Catarina passe t'ausculter proposa Magnus

\- Ça ira, c'est juste une petite grippe rassura Alec

\- Tu veux que je reste demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête en posant la tête sur son torse, le lendemain il régurgita tout ce qu'il avait de son estomac. Magnus lui fit un thé au thym pour calmer ses nausées, il se rendit à l'institut malgré les protestations de son fiancée.

\- Il faut que j'aille bosser sinon l'enclave va taper les doigts signala Alec

\- D'accord, appelle-moi si tu ne te sens pas bien demanda Magnus

Il sourit pour le rassurer et s'en alla après l'avoir embrasser, en dévalant l'escalier un vertige le prit soudainement. Il mit la main sur sa tête et se dirigea vers l'institut, il commença à son travail de directeur normalement.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la discussion avec Raphaël et les sautes d'humeur d'Alec. Bisous glacées. **


	32. Chapter 31

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: La réponse est dans ce chapitre et oui ils osent faire tout en public XD **

**Alec barton; Je crois que je vais faire une petit scène la dessus mais bon nos tourteaux ne vont pas s'arrêter et prochain très (beaucoup) chaud dans le prochain chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Tu as fait une petit erreur en disant que Asmodée a prit le sang d'Alec, il ne l'a pas pris mais il a fait quelque chose que tu vas comprendre dans le chapitre mais qui va te bouleversé à un point avant de te rendre heureuse. Humour garantit alors âmes sensibles XD par contre la chaleur revient dans le prochain chapitre trés canicule XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta si vous êtes disponible envoyez-moi un PM !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 31, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 31**_

Magnus soutenait la tête d'Alec qui vomit dans les toilettes, il toussa en recrachant tout ce qu'il contenait dans son estomac. Il se redressa pâle et se leva aidé de son fiancé, il rinça sa bouche pendant que Magnus aille faire du thé pour faire passer ses nausées. Il but le thé ce qui le fit sentir un peu mieux, le sorcier était inquiet de son état. Il sourit et l'embrassa, il fit un portail pour qu'il aille à l'institut. Isabelle et Jace virent le voir inquiet, il les rassura avant de partir dans son bureau. Plus tard il se fit deux sandwichs pour manger ayant une faim subite, il retourna à son travail. Jace entra et haussa un sourcil en le voyant engloutir les deux sandwiches, il haussa les épaules et l'écouta. Ça ferait trois semaines qu'Alec n'était pas bien, il avait des nausées matinales, des maux de têtes, des vertiges, des fringales à toute heure. Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait, Magnus avait supposé que c'était le stress avec tout ce qu'il se passe avec Jonathan qui continuait de faire des ravages partout dans le monde en s'en prenant à des instituts. Le dhampir lui avait assuré que tout est en ordre, son fiancé avait remarqué aussi que sa soif était plus grande que d'habitude quand il le mordait pendant leur moment intime. Lily était inquiète au sujet de son fils elle aussi après avoir entendu la nouvelle malgré les dires d'Alec qu'il se sentait bien, Maryse était dans le même état. Elles avaient commencé à couver le directeur en l'obligeant de se reposer ce qui le fit protester, il alla se reposer tout même. Magnus entre temps était redevenu le grand sorcier de Brooklyn après avoir récupérer sa magie, la nouvelle n'avait pas enchanté guère Lorenzo qui attendait une occasion pour prendre la place de Catarina. Alec finis son travail après avoir conversé avec Imogène pendant plusieurs minutes, il rangea son bureau pour le lendemain. Il se leva et sortit pour se rendre au loft, il salua son frère et Clary quand il sentit un vertige le prendre. Jace l'appela quand il le vit tourner de l'œil, il le souleva et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Il se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard,

\- Où est ce que je suis questionna Alec

\- Tu es à l'infirmerie, tu te souviens de quelque chose demanda Isabelle

\- Que s'est –il passé interrogea Alec

\- Tu t'es évanouis dans le couloir, Alec, nous somme inquiet pour toi s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis juste stressé ses derniers temps avec tout ce qu'il se passe avec Jonathan rassura Alec

\- C'est loin d'être du stress souligna Isabelle

Il haussa les épaules quand Catarina et Magnus entraient dans la pièce, ce dernier se précipita sur son chevet inquiet.

\- Ce n'est rien j'ai juste évanouis rassura Alec

\- Non, du tout Alexander, tu t'es évanoui. Tu vomis tout les matins, tu as des maux de têtes, des vertiges. Parfois tu manges beaucoup et parfois non alors j'ai fait demandé Catarina de venir t'ausculter alors s'il te plait supplia Magnus

Il soupira résigné et se laissa examiner par la sorcière bleu, elle prit les matériels et l'examina normalement. Elle leva sa main plein de magie et posa sur le corps du dhampir qui attendait que son examen se termine, elle passa sur tout le long d corps quand elle passa vers son bas-ventre. Elle stoppa en remarquant quelque chose, elle appliqua plus de magie avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle secoua la tête en se concentrant de nouveau, au fur à mesure que le temps passer la sorcière était de plus en plus choquée par son examen. Alec était inquiet par ce qu'il se passait, Catarina claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une sonde qui faisait et le passa sur le bas-ventre du dhampir avant d'haleter. Elle claqua des doigts pour le faire disparaître, elle se leva et fit venir Magnus dans la pièce seul pour discuter avec les deux. Le sorcier prit la main de son amant inquiet,

\- Tu peux nous dire Cat, alors qu'est ce qu'Alec a demanda Magnus

\- J'ai fait des analyses sur Alec, vous n'allez pas me croire mais Alec tu es enceinte avoua Catarina

Ils regardaient la sorcière avant d'éclater de rire, ils reprirent leur sérieux alors la jeune femme gardait son sérieux.

\- C'est impossible, je suis un homme et les hommes ne tombent pas enceinte rigola Alec

\- Malheureusement c'est la vérité, j'ai même fait venir une machine et j'ai vu le fœtus. Si tu ne me crois pas Magnus vérifie par toi-même proposa Catarina

Magnus plaça sa main sur le bas-ventre de son fiancé et glissa sa magie, il ressentit une douce vibration à l'intérieur d'Alec avant de ressentir une faible magie semblable à le sien. Il écarquilla les yeux,

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Par tous les diables, comment c'est possible ? Les sorciers doivent être stérile et de plus nous sommes des hommes objecta Magnus

Le dhampir perdit tout couleur sur ses joues devant les mots de Magnus, il posa la main sur son ventre plat en comprenant qu'il était enceint vraiment.

\- Alexander n'a pas d'utérus alors comment serait possible s'écria Magnus

\- Je n'en sais rien moi aussi Magnus, mais Alec a bien un utérus en lui et l'embryon est en parfaite santé décréta Catarina

Le dhampir ne les entendait plus et sentit une bouffé d'amour envers ce bébé en lui, il caressa son ventre avec amour. Magnus passa la main dans ses cheveux en réfléchissant avant de figer, il se rappela les paroles de son père et sa main sur le bas-ventre d'Alec.

\- C'est mon père qui a fait ça maintenant je comprends ce qu'il voulait en dire de que j'allais m'en apercevoir glissa Magnus

\- Du coup quand il t'a rendu ta magie, il a donné un petit coup de pouce à tes hormones pour créer cette vie au sein d'Alec expliqua Catarina

Il ne répondit rien, ils rentrèrent chez eux après que Catarina leur avait expliqué. La famille d'Alec n'avait rien dit que le moment en attendant la décision du couple s'ils allaient garder le bébé ou pas, le dhampir ne s'assit sur le canapé en regardant le sorcier.

\- Tu n'as rien dit depuis que nous sommes partis remarqua Alec

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? demanda Magnus en se servant un verre d'alcool

Alec se mordit les lèvres en triturant sa manche, il passa sa main sur son ventre plat.

\- Je veux le garder déclara Alec

\- Alexander, nous ne pouvons pas garder cette chose, il ne devait même pas exister car c'est quelque chose que mon père a fait. Je ne peux pas accepter cette chose en toi refusa Magnus

\- Mais moi je veux le garder, il est une partie de moi, c'est vrai que ton père à créer un utérus mais cet enfant est née de notre amour à tous les deux répliqua Alec en se levant

\- Je comprends tes appréhension mais qui dit que cette chose ne va pas risquer ta vie, je ne veux pas te perdre confia Magnus

\- Je vais parfaitement bien et il ne me fait pas de mal tenta de rassurer Alec

Il posa son verre assez brutalement,

\- Tu veux me dire que tu veux cette chose s'écria Magnus

\- C'est un bébé, notre bébé rectifia Alec

\- CE N'EST PAS NOTRE BEBE cria Magnus

\- POUR MOI IL EST MON BEBE cria Alec à son tour

Ils se regardèrent en chien faïence, le sorcier soupira longuement et fit un portail pour s'en aller. Le dhampir pleura en s'effondrant,

\- Même si ton père ne veut pas de toi, je serai là pour toi sanglota Alec en caressant son ventre

Il alla se coucher et s'endormit avec une main sur son ventre, Magnus revint via le portail et entra dans la chambre pour voir son amant endormit. Il le regarda avec tristesse, il s'endormit à son tour. Plusieurs jours le couple ne se parle plus, Jace vit les poches sous les yeux de son frère.

\- Alec, tout va bien s'inquiéta Jace

\- Oui, c'est juste que j'ai les nausées matinale qui me fatigue rassura Alec

\- Oh je vois et qu'est ce que vous avez décidé demanda Jace

\- Je veux garder le bébé sourit Alec en posant la main sur son ventre

\- Et Magnus questionna Jace

Il regarda son parabataï et s'effondra en lui révélant la décision du sorcier, le blond le prit dans ses bras en le consolant dans ses bras.

\- Qu'importe sa décision, nous serons là pour toi et le bébé rassura Jace ce qui le rassura

Plus tard il se rendit à l'hôtel Dumort, il en parlait avec sa mère vampire qui était ravi d'apprendre qu'elle sera grand-mère vampire. Il parlait aussi en pleurant la décision d'avortement de Magnus, elle le consola et lui caressa les cheveux pendant qu'il était endormit. Raphaël entra dans la chambre les mains en poche,

\- Alors il est enceint, c'est cool sourit Raphaël

\- Pas cool du tout car Magnus ne veut pas de cet enfant, j'ai envie de le dévisser sa tête celui-là gronda Lily

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais aller le parler proposa Raphaël

\- Tu as intérêt à ce qu'il change d'avis car je ne veux pas voir mon fils être un père célibataire décréta Lily

Il hocha la tête, Magnus était assis sur un banc dans central Park et regarda le lac en jouant avec sa bague de fiançaille.

\- Puis-je m'asseoir proposa Raphaël

Il sourit et hocha la tête, le vampire s'assit sur le banc prés de son père de cœur.

\- J'ai appris pour Alec, les félicitations sont des rigueurs félicita Raphaël

\- Pas pour moi, cette chose n'est pas mon enfant cracha Magnus

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est ce tu agis comme ça constata Raphaël

\- Mon père a fait ça, je sais qu'il ne l'a pas fait pour avoir un bon cœur railla Magnus

\- Ouais et alors demanda Raphaël

\- Pour moi cette chose ne peut pas être un miracle à mes yeux objecta Magnus

\- Il a peut-être créé un utérus au sein d'Alec mais ce bébé a été conçu par vous deux surtout par amour expliqua Raphaël

Magnus lâcha un rire ironique en regardant le lac devant lui, le vampire soupira discrètement. Il regarda le ciel,

\- Rosa est décédée il y trois jours annonça Raphaël

Le sorcier se tourna vivement vers lui, il eut un regard attristé pour son fils de cœur.

\- Je suis désolé Raphaël s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien, mais je savais qu'elle n'avait pas pour longtemps. Mais j'ai été heureux d'avoir une petit sœur comme elle, j'avais perdu tout espoir au sujet de ma famille mais Alec a ravivait la flamme dans mon cœur avec ses yeux bleu innocent raconta Raphaël

\- Tu me l'as dit une fois sourit Magnus faiblement

\- Tu sais pourquoi est ce que je te considère comme mon père, je n'ai jamais connu mon père et j'étais l'aîné alors il a fallu que je m'occupe de ma fratrie et de ma mère. Je voulais être un bon fils et un bon frère, grâce à Lui j'ai eu une vie pour dire heureux jusqu'à ma transformation. Lorsque je me suis réveillé en un enfant de la nuit, j'ai cru qu'il m'avait abandonné pour de bon. Tu te souviens quand j'ai voulu me jeter dans la lumière du soleil raconta Raphaël en l'observant

\- Oui je me souvenu, je t'ai arrêté et je t'ai promis de t'aider à reprendre le dessus. Tu m'avais fait la promesse que tu me rendrais la pareille, à partir de ce moment je t'ai considéré comme mon fils sourit Magnus

Raphaël sourit à son sourire en regardant l'asiatique,

\- Oui, tu as voulu prendre chaque créature obscure dans le besoin sous ton aile en les considérants comme tes propres enfants. Mais aujourd'hui il y a un autre enfant qui est perdu et qui a besoin de toi auprès de lui, cet enfant que je parle est celui qui grandi dans le ventre d'Alec. Je comprends que ton père a fait ça mais pour créer la vie il faut être deux pour ça, oublie ton père et pense à ce miracle. Magnus je sais que tu as toujours voulu avoir ton propre enfant, je sais qu'Il a permis cela après tout ce que tu as fait pour tous ses vies que tu as sauvé déclara Raphaël

Les mots de son fils de cœur l'atteignent au plus profond de lui, il a réalisa qu'il était aveuglé par la colère au sujet de son père qu'il avait oublié que cet enfant qui grandit dans Alec était la leur rien qu'à eux. Il se leva et se tourna vers Raphaël

\- Il est à l'hôtel Dumort indiqua Raphaël

\- Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer que tu es devenu un homme sage remercia Magnus

\- Ne me remercie pas, j'ai fait ça pour empêcher Lily te trouvait et t'étrangler commenta Raphaël

\- Je vais aller chercher mon fiancé et mon bébé sourit Magnus en faisant un portail

Il hocha la tête et le regarda pénétrer dans le portail, Magnus entra directement dans la chambre d'Alec. Lily était sur le lit et le fusilla du regard, elle se leva doucement et pointa son doigt sur le torse du sorcier.

\- Refais ce genre de coup Magnus Bane et je te jure que je te dévisse vraiment la tête menaça Lily

\- Entendu et je m'excuse les soucis que j'ai pu causer s'excusa Magnus

Elle les laissa seul, il monta et le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front. Il lui caressa les cheveux en mettant sa main sur son ventre,

\- Pardonne-moi mon petit bourgeon, maintenant ton père et toi vous serez mon monde promit Magnus

Alec était en train de refaire son réveil, chaque fois il essaya d'ouvrir la porte encore une fois avant de se faire repousser brutalement. Il atterri sur les champs de bataille avec la pluie de sang,

_\- Ultima liniei a uitat moștenirea regelui sângeroase, moștenirea lui va aduce înapoi pe rege la viață. Sângeroase rege arunca lumea în sânge, că pământul este udat cu sângele dușmanilor noștri. Face munca_ déclara la voix lointaine

\- Qui es-tu demanda Alec

Il se tourna autour de lui quand il vit un homme aux cheveux qui lui arrivaient sur les épaules, ses yeux étaient vairons. Il avait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, il était sur le point de parler quand il se fit engloutir par la terre. Il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, il sentit des bras le consolaient ce qui le fit sursauter. Il regarda et vit que c'était Magnus qui le tenait, il se blottit dans ses bras.

\- Dis-moi demanda Magnus en regardant le mur en face d'eux

_Ultima liniei a uitat moștenirea regelui sângeroase, moștenirea lui va aduce înapoi pe rege la viață. Sângeroase rege arunca lumea în sânge, că pământul este udat cu sângele dușmanilor noștri. Face munca _répéta Alec

\- Le dernier de la lignée a le pouvoir du roi sanglant, son héritage ramènera le roi à la vie. Le roi sanglant plongera le monde dans le sang, la terre s'abreuvera du sang de nos ennemies. Fais ton œuvre traduit Magnus

\- J'ai vu un homme dans mon rêve cette fois-ci, il avait les yeux vairons un œil rouge et un œil bleu décrit Alec

\- Nous découvrirons ensemble consola Magnus

Il regarda son fiancé et lui caressa la joue avec les larmes aux yeux,

\- Magnus, je veux garder cet enfant s'il te plait ne m'oblige pas à choisir entre vous deux s'il te plait supplia Alec

\- Eh ne t'en fais pas tu n'as pas à choisir, je veux élever cette enfant avec toi. J'étais pris dans ma colère contre mon père que j'avais oublié que j'étais sur le point de devenir père dont une chose que j'ai toujours désiré et tu me le permet mon amour. Je t'aime tellement Alexander confessa Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement et firent l'amour tendrement, le dhampir pleura doucement dont il les sécha amoureusement. Toute la famille que les deux étaient réconcilié, ils avaient décidé de prendre l'organisation du mariage. Alec avait refusé que son enfant naisse en hors du mariage, entre temps Isabelle avait découvert quelque chose concernant la garde où il retenait les prisonniers. Elle était en train de vérifier les fichiers quand Alec arriva,

\- Tu m'as fait appeler demanda Alec

\- Justement j'ai fait des recherches concernant ce soldat fée que nous avons attrapé, eh bien figure-toi qu'il est terrestre expliqua Isabelle en lui montrant les fichiers

\- C'est impossible objecta Alec

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais l'enclave nous cache quelque chose lâcha Isabelle

Le dhampir regarda sa sœur,

\- Je vais faire une réunion avec les représentants obscurs pour discuter de la situation et tu peux ton enquête mais fais attention par contre avertis Alec

Elle hocha la tête et commença son enquête, il fit une réunion avec les représentants en les informant de la situation avec Jonathan sans leur parler de la découverts récent d'Isabelle.

\- Pour ainsi dire tous dans le monde sont sur le qui-vive, les instituts qui collaborent avec les sorciers ou autre peuple a purent repousser Jonathan avec son armée mais c'est difficile expliqua Alec

\- Ma reine a envoyée certains de ses soldats pour le repousser mais son armée gagnent en force intervient Méliorn en représentant la reine

\- Nous même les sorciers sont en train de les protéger au maximum avec nos sorts ajouta Magnus

Raphaël et Luke écoutaient la conversation,

\- Il faut aussi trouve une solution au sujet du lien entre Clary et Jonathan commenta Luke

\- Je le sais et tout ça commence à être épuisant renifla Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Alexander, ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Je vais bien juste que trouver une solution pour libérer le lien de Clary de Jonathan est très difficile car on s'est penché dessus mais aucun résultat sanglota Alec

Les autres restaient coi devant les sanglots du dhampir, le sorcier invoqua une boîte de mouchoir pour son fiancé qui se mouchait le nez.

\- Je suis désolé mais ce sont les hormones s'excusa Alec

\- Je comprends, quand Jocelyn était enceinte de Clary eh bien elle pleurait devant la machine à laver rassura Luke

\- Merci Luke bon on revient à nos préoccupations et Jonathan a été repéré à Paris pour le moment avec son armée pleura Alec de nouveau

\- Mon chéri, je crois qu'on va ajourner la réunion proposa Magnus

\- D'accord sanglota Alec

Ils étaient amusés de voir le directeur de l'institut en train de pleurer dans une réunion aussi importante, il fit son rapport avec Imogène et Jia qui furent mis dans la confidence pour le moment de l'état de grossesse d'Alec. Maryse revint à New-York pour évaluer la situation et en même temps pour s'occuper de son fils enceinte,

\- Maman je suis content de te voir salua Alec

\- Moi aussi, alors on m'a dit que tu t'es mis à pleurer en plein réunion lâcha Maryse

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas moi je pleurais à chaque fois que je faisais la cuisine révéla Maryse

Il fut ravi de savoir que c'était les hormones qui jouait, il rentrait plus tard au loft. Il embrassa son amant,

\- Alors tu t'es calmé nargua Magnus

\- Oui, mais là j'ai une faim de loup sourit Alec

Il rigola et embrassa son amant, ce dernier ouvrit les placards pour sortir un bol et versa des chips avec du fromage dessus. Il le mit dans la micro-onde, il le ressortit avec le fromage fondu dessus. Il chercha une sauce et ne le trouva pas,

\- Magnus, tu pourrais m'invoquer une bouteille de sauce vanille s'il te plait proposa Alec

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

\- Et aussi des myrtilles, des caramels mous avec des oranges confis non plutôt des tamarins confits ou les deux sont plus mieux avec un pot de glace à la framboise s'il te plait demanda Alec

Il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître le tout, il grimaça de dégoût en voyant que son fiancé les mélangea dans le bol qui contenait déjà les chips avec le fromage fondu. Alec prit une cuillère et s'assit dans le fauteuil pour manger l'étrange mélange peu ragoûtant, il secoua la tête en mettant sur le compte de la grossesse. Plus tard Alec se réveilla dans la nuit en réveillant son amant,

\- Magnus réveille-toi réveilla Alec

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a demanda Magnus encore endormit

\- Je veux de la gelée de la framboise avec des choux de Bruxelles avec de la glace de la mangue s'il te plait énuméra Alec

\- D'accord dieu merci que je suis un sorcier souffla Magnus en claquant des doigts

Tous apparurent dans les mains d'Alec, il se leva pour faire le mélange en mettant de la moutarde dessus. Il revint au lit en mangeant le tout,

\- Bébé, ton mélange est bon demanda Magnus

\- Tu veux goûter proposa Alec en montrant le mélange

\- J'ai trop sommeil peut-être plus tard grimaça Magnus

Il s'allongea et regarda avec dégoût son fiancé manger l'étrange mélange, le lendemain c'était au tour de sa fratrie et les chasseurs de l'institut à être dégoûté devant le mélange d'Alec. Ce dernier se promena en mangeant son bol dont il a fait son mélange, Isabelle le fit venir avec Clary et Jace.

\- Je crois savoir comment faire pour te libéré du lien avec Jonathan déclara Isabelle

\- Est-ce vrai questionna Clary heureuse

\- Oui, j'ai fait des recherches et seul l'épée Glorieuse qui peut de libéré car il renferme le feu céleste expliqua Isabelle

\- Je vois, où trouvé cette épée questionna Jace

Isabelle alla répondre quand ils entendirent un bruit de régurgitation, ils virent le noiraud en train de vomir dans les poubelles. Jace grimaça en allant le soutenir, il se rinça la bouche.

\- Je suis désolé mais je crois que le bébé ne digère pas les œufs au bacon grimaça Alec en jetant un coup d'œil vers la poubelle

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais brûler la poubelle grimaça Isabelle

\- Bon revenons à nos moutons proposa Jace

Ils revinrent sur la discussion, Alec alla dans son bureau et termina ses rapports. Underhill entra dans la pièce,

\- Monsieur, je suis venu faire le rapport déclara Underhill

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, il faut que je m'occupe sans cesse de ses rapports s'enragea Alec

\- Monsieur s'étonna Underhill

\- Franchement j'en ai marre fulmina Alec

Jace entra dans le bureau en trombe en sentant la colère de son parabataï,

\- Alec, que se passe-t-il demanda Jace

\- Juste que j'en ai marre des rapports, il n'y a trop dorénavant chacun va faire ses propres rapports parce qu'il y a trop bordel gronda Alec avec colère

Le téléphone sonna ce qui l'enragea encore plus,

\- QUOI hurla Alec au téléphone

Les deux blonds eurent mal pour l'interlocuteur d'Alec, il raccrocha en claquant le téléphone sur son bureau. Il se tourna vers les deux blonds,

\- QUOI, QUE VOULEZ-VOUS VOUS DEUX fulmina Alec énervé

Ils secouaient la tête et s'enfuyaient du bureau en refermant la porte, Underhill se tourna vers Jace.

\- Je crois que c'est les hormones demanda Underhill

\- Oui, je crois que nous allons avoir une vie impossible avec Alec durant ses neufs mois décréta Jace

Robert entra dans le bureau pour remettre un document pour son fils et le vit endormit dans le canapé, il le fit réveillé doucement.

\- Papa, tu es là bailla Alec

\- Je t'ai emmené des documents de l'enclave, tu as l'air épuisé constata Robert

\- Ce n'est rien j'étais assoupie répondit Alec en se levant

Il lit le document et bailla en le regardant,

\- Alors comment vas-tu dans ta grossesse interrogea Robert

\- Je mange énormément avant de revomir le lendemain grimaça Alec

\- Ta mère était comme ça lorsqu'elle t'attendait sourit Robert

Il rougit légèrement avant de retourner dans sa lecture, il rentra au loft plus tard pour voir Magnus en train de ranger ses ingrédients.

\- Bonsoir mon chéri salua Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, le dhampir caressa le torse de son amant avec envie. Il refugia dans ses bras et ne veut plus le relâcher,

\- Qu'est ce que tu as interrogea Magnus

\- J'ai envie de que tu me serre dans tes bras souffla Alec

Le sorcier ne répondit rien et l'emmena dans le canapé pour le câliner, ils allaient manger et tout la soirée Alec resta collé à son fiancé qui ne s'en plaignait pas.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une soirée romantique et Alec en lingerie fine. Bisous glacées. **


	33. Chapter 32

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Les mélanges continuaient dans ce chapitre et avis aux canicules car c'est chaud XD**

**Lavigne 126: J'attends avec impatient tes idées et voilà tes idées que j'ai mis dans ce chapitre alors bon courage pour supporter la chaleur parce que moi je suis en hiver ma belle niark niark **

**Alec Barton: "Hachi mangea un bol de pop-corn en regardant Satan en train de pousser la porte de son coffre qui ne voulait pas se fermer ayant trop de papier, Alec s'assit à côté d'elle en mangeant aussi le pop-corn" tu crois qu'il va gagner " Hachi haussa les épaules le coffre va s'ouvrir à peine qu'il réussit à le fermer XD tsunami et chaleur dans ce chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une Beta alors si vous êtes disponible envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 32, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 32**_

Alec était en train de regarder son ventre dans le miroir, il vit une petit bosse au niveau de son bas-ventre ce qui le fit sourire en comprenant que son ventre est en train de pousser. Il fit la moue en sachant qu'il sera gros dans quelques mois, il soupira avant de remettre son t-shirt. Il ressortit pour sentir l'odeur des crêpes et des pancakes, il alla dans la cuisine pour voir Magnus en train de faire des tas de crêpes et des pancakes. Il sourit devant l'odeur, il saliva et se mit à table en commençant à manger. Le sorcier sourit et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement, Alec était à son deuxième mois de grossesse, il avait toujours des nausées, des sautes d'humeurs ainsi que la fatigue. Tous dans l'institut étaient éberlués devant les sautes d'humeur de leur directeur, car il pouvait se mettre en colère avant de pleurer subitement et aller se refugier dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Maryse avait repris les rênes de l'institut jusqu'à l'accouchement de son fils car ce dernier était trop instable avec ses hormones, ses envies de femmes enceintes étaient toujours d'actualités ce qui faisait dégoûté tout le monde. Ils étaient toujours à la recherche de Jonathan avec son arme, il attaquait chaque institut tout en faisant mal à Clary par leur lien. Magnus et Isabelle étaient partis à la recherche de l'épée glorieuse d'après les documents de l'enclave, la jeune femme soupçonna quelque chose d'anormal ayant vu bon nombre de créature capturé être devenu des terrestres. Elle enquêta toujours mais elle manquait des éléments, elle comprit que certains dirigeants de l'enclave n'avaient pas accepté la cohésion d'Alec qui faisait ses preuves avec Jonathan sur les instituts. Le noiraud était en train de manger ses crêpes qui étaient la seule chose dont il pouvait manger le matin après avoir eu ses nausées, il but son thé avant de partir par portail pour l'institut. Il salua son parabataï qui regardait les activités démoniaques, il le salua et retourna dans son travail. Il se dirigea vers son bureau dont sa mère avait repris la direction, il entra dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour maman sourit Alec avec joie

\- Tu es bien joyeux aujourd'hui contrairement à hier dont tu t'es mis à pleurer devant le moniteur taquina Maryse

\- C'était les hormones accusa Alec en faisant la moue

Elle gloussa devant sa moue et le laissa jeter un œil sur les rapports déjà faits, il se mit au travail avant d'avoir faim. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et prit son bol, il versa sa gelée de framboise avec ses choux de Bruxelles tout rajoutant une glace à la mangue et mit de la moutarde dedans, il le mélangea avant de retourner dans le bureau. Jace et Isabelle avec Clary étaient dans le bureau,

\- Par l'ange Alec, comment tu peux manger ça grimaça Jace

\- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est le bébé répondit Alec

\- Mon dieu j'ai hâte de voir ma nièce sourit Isabelle

\- C'est un neveu pour que je puisse l'entraîner répliqua Jace

\- N'importe quoi, je sais que tu vas l'apprendre à draguer les filles rétorqua Isabelle

Alec les regarda se chamailler sur le sexe de son bébé, il haussa les épaules et s'assit en mangeant son encas. Maryse était amusée par leur chamaillerie, ils firent leur rapport quand Clary se mit à crier de douleur en tenant sa main, Jace se précipita sur elle. Il vit avec effroi une gravure fait avec une dague sur le bras de la rousse, il avait des inscriptions dessus marqué « tu me manques ». Le blond passa une rune dessus pour la guérir ce qui la fit soulager, ils étaient encore sidéré à tels point que Jonathan était tordu de se faire rien que pour faire du mal à Clary. Ils penchaient sur la question encore une fois, Maryse les renvoya se reposer plus pour Clary. Alec termina son goûter avant de se tourner vers sa mère,

\- Maman, je suis inquiet au sujet de Clary s'inquiéta Alec

\- Je te comprends moi aussi car Jonathan semble vouloir que Clary puisse le suivre dans sa quête meurtrière décréta Maryse

Il hocha la tête et se redressa pour aller mettre son bol dans l'évier, il rentra plus tard au loft. Magnus était avec un client dans son atelier, il allait dans la salle de bain pour aller prendre sa douche. Le sorcier le rejoignit en l'embrassa et se baissa vers son ventre légèrement bombé, le baiser fit rire son amant.

\- Bonsoir mon petit pois, comment vas-tu j'espère que tu as été sage avec papa et tu ne lui es pas rendu malade gloussa Magnus

\- Pour une fois elle ne m'a pas donné des nausées sourit Alec

\- Elle demanda Magnus

\- Je sais que c'est une fille à moins que tu ne veux pas de fille ou tu veux un garçon questionna Alec

\- Qu'importe qui sort de ton petit bidon du moment que je le recouvrerai d'amour sourit Magnus

Il renifla et enlaça son fiancé qui sourit en le voyant collant envers lui, depuis un moment Alec est devenu très câlin avec Magnus qui était loin de s'en plaindre.

\- Tu as faim, j'ai fait ton repas préféré à savoir du poulet des aigre-doux révéla Magnus

Il le regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour manger, ils mangèrent avant de s'endormir. Pendant ce temps Jace emmena Clary à la patinoire pour un rendez-vous, ils prirent les patins de glace avant de faire du patinage. Le blond n'arrêta pas de tomber malgré la rune d'équilibre,

\- J'ai de la pratique pendant des années tu sais nargua Clary

\- Très drôle Clary sourit Jace

Elle éclata de rire avant de l'aider, il l'entraîna sur lui ce qui les fit rire tous les deux comme des enfants. Ils allaient reprendre leurs chaussures dans chacun dans le vestiaire, Jace étai en train de remettre ses armes.

\- Clary ne sera jamais à toi objecta une voix familière

Il se retourna vivement avant de voir Jonathan Morgenstern, le temps pour l'attaquer il l'avait plaqué par terre en train de l'étrangler avec du fil en fer. Le blond se débattit avant de perdre connaissance, l'autre blond sourit en voyant Jace par terre. Clary attendit Jace dehors pour continuer encore leur rendez-vous amoureux, elle sourit en le voyant sortir du bâtiment. Ils se rendirent à un café, Jace se tourna vers elle en souriant.

\- Alors je prends un café au lait avec un pointe de crème pour toi proposa Jace

\- Tu me connais bien sourit Clary

\- Je veux juste ton bonheur sourit Jace

Clay fronça en regardant le dos de Jace, elle remarqua un marchand de fleur et demanda une rose. Elle s'entailla le doigt avec les épines en regardant Jace, celui-ci sursauta en regardant son doigt où la rousse s'est entaillée dont ce qu'elle confirma de ce qu'elle avançait, elle appela Isabelle.

\- Je suis en compagnie avec Jonathan alerta Clary

\- Comment tu t'es retrouvé avec lui demanda Isabelle inquiète

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard mais il faut que tu viens rapidement et essaye de prévenir Jace signala Clary

Elle raccrocha et fit comme si de rien n'était, Isabelle appela Alec qui arriva avec Magnus qui ne voulait se séparer de son amant une minute et le protéger par rapport à sa grossesse. Ils cherchaient Jace et le retrouva vers la patinoire, Isabelle secoua l'épaule de Jace pour le réveiller avec Alec.

\- Magnus, fais quelque chose s'il te plaît demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas est ce qu'il est normalement pour lui par terre nargua Magnus

Jace se réveilla en toussant tout en se tenant la gorge, ils l'informaient pour Jonathan. Clary entraîna son frère dans un endroit avant de lui faire face,

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas Jace accusa Clary

\- Comment tu as su que c'était moi questionna Jonathan

\- Facilement Jace n'aime pas le café au lait répondit Clary

Ils arrivaient en même temps et sauta sur le Morgenstern, ils l'attrapaient dont il se débattit. Il repoussa Clary en l'envoyant dans le décor ce qui le fit évanouir, après avoir coincé Jonathan ils l'emmènent à l'institut. Ils l'attachèrent dans la cellule et prévient l'enclave de la situation au sujet de Jonathan, ils les félicitaient de l'avoir attrapé. Tous les chefs de clan à savoir Luke, Raphaël et la reine des fées étaient heureux de savoir la nouvelle, Alec ce soir-là alla à l'hôtel Dumort pour passer du temps avec Lily. Elle était ravie de retrouver son fils, elle le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Comment va mon petit enfant gloussa Lily en posant la main sur son ventre

\- Il va très bien et il me fait vomir tout le temps mais tout va bien rassura Alec

\- Oh mon chéri roucoula Lily

Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et lui caressa ses cheveux, elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'est passé avec Maureen. Raphaël avait ordonné à ce qu'on l'enferme dans le sous-sol dans un cercueil comme Camille.

\- Bien fait pour elle sourit Alec

\- Oui rigola Lily

Elle regarda la mèche orange de son fils et fit la moue,

\- Allez viens je vais te teindre les cheveux et t'enlevais cette mèche orange souri Lily

\- Tant mieux parce que j'avais marre que je ressemblais à Clary grimaça Alec

\- Tu ne l'aime toujours pas n'est ce pas déduisit Lily

\- La tolérer est le mot juste nargua Alec

Elle lui fit une mèche bleu marine ce qui fit ressortir ses yeux, après la teinture il rentra à au loft et vit son amant en train de ranger l'appartement. Il l'embrassa en l'attirant vers lui,

\- Ce soir je t'emmène dans un pays romantique pour un dîner fabuleux proposa Magnus

\- Ah oui gloussa Alec

Il claqua ses doigts pour faire un portail et l'entraîna dans le portail, Alec eut à peine de voir ce qu'il se passa quand un bandeau lui couvrait les yeux ce qui le fit sourire. Il fut guider avant de se faire retirer le bandeau, il haleta en voyant une table pour deux personne aux dîner aux chandelles. Il regarda autour et reconnu le royaume des fées,

\- Nous sommes au royaume des fées, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai demandé à la reine l'autorisation pour être ici rassura Magnus en lui présentant sa chaise

\- C'est vraiment magnifique tout ce que tu as préparé déclara Alec

\- Je voulais te faire plaisir ce soir déclara Magnus en l'embrassant sur la main

\- Merci mon amour remercia Alec

Il fit des mouvements de mains pour faire apparaître le repas sur la table, le sorcier déboucha le champagne et le versa dans deux flûtes.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de boire de l'alcool avertis Alec

\- Je le sais mon chéri mais c'est du champagne sans alcool pour que nous trinquons ensemble déclara Magnus en le servant

Ils trinquent ensemble à leur avenir ensemble, ils discutaient en riant. Magnus vit que Alec rayonnait de bonheur non seulement par la grossesse mais aussi le fait qu'il était amoureux de lui ce qui le fit gonfler le cœur, il se leva et tendis sa main vers lui.

\- M'accorderez-vous cette danse proposa Magnus

\- Il n'y a pas de musique constata Alec

\- Réponds à ma question d'abord sourit Magnus

Il lui prit la main et se fit attirer vers lui pour danser romantiquement sous la musique dont venait mettre le sorcier magique, ils dansaient amoureusement ensemble. Le dhampir posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant,

\- Je voudrais que ce moment ne se termine jamais déclara Alec

\- Moi aussi je voudrais rester comme ça avec toi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement et se remit à danser, il le fit tourner sur lui-même et le repousser pour l'attirer ce qui le fit rire. Alec mit la main sur le cœur de Magnus en se regardant amoureusement,

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Oui demanda Magnus

\- Pourrais-tu mettre la chanson que tu avais chanté avant de partir à Edom demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr accepta Magnus

Il fit un mouvement de main et la musique changea pour la chanson que voulait Alec, ils dansaient serrée l'un contre l'autre. Le dhampir ferma les yeux sous les paroles que susurrait Magnus en la chantant,

\- Je t'aime Magnus confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander confessa Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément,

\- Je voudrais que cette chanson soit notre chanson pour notre première danse proposa Alec

\- J'allais te demander la même chose sourit Magnus

La musique commença à se terminer doucement, ils restaient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Alec leva la tête et lui caressa la joue,

\- Fais moi l'amour demanda Alec

\- Comme tu veux souffla Magnus

Il l'embrassa et le porta après avoir invoqué un lit, il le posa sur le lit en l'embrassant langoureusement. Il le fit allonger sur le lit en l'enlevant son t-shirt, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en lui faisant plusieurs suçons dans son cou. Il lécha son téton ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, depuis ses deux mois de grossesse ses tétons étaient très sensible. De ce fait la stimulation lui donnait beaucoup plus de plaisir, il caressa son torse en glissant ses doigts comme s'il redécouvrait pour la première fois le corps de son amant. Ils s'embrassaient encore une fois, le sorcier déboucla sa ceinture et jeta son pantalon par terre. Il donna des baisers vers sa cuisse intérieur en remontant vers son érection dont il le prit en bouche, Alec hoqueta de plaisir en sentant la langue de son amant sur son membre. Le sorcier le prépara en glissant ses doigts en lui ce qui le gémir de plaisir, quand l'un des doigts de Magnus racla son paquet de nerfs ce qui le crier de plaisir. Il revint l'embrasser en buvant ses gémissements, il retira ses doigts ce qui le fit gémir de frustration. Il gloussa et se présenta devant son intimité, il l'embrassa derrière son oreille ce qui le fit miauler. Il le pénétra d'un coup de rein et le laissa s'habituer car ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis quelques semaines, il entama doucement ses coups de reins ce qui le gémit de plaisir.

\- Magnus…s'il…te plaît…plus…vite gémit Alec en appuyant sur les fesses de son amant

Il ricana et l'embrassa en suçotant son oreille, il poursuivit ses coups de reins doucement ce qui le fit frustrer et donner de plaisir en touchant son paquet de nerfs. Il se cambra de plaisir en rejetant sa tête,

_\- Laisse-moi faire ton bon plaisir, nous irons sur les sentiers. Les chemins du désir, ton corps sera mon asile. Je viendrais y mourir, mais prenons le temps rien de ne sert à courir. Darling faisons l'amour ce soir_ chanta Magnus d'une voix chaude **(1)**

Alec haleta de plaisir devant le chant de son fiancé, ce dernier l'embrassa et lui accéléra un peu plus ses coups de reins ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir. Le chasseur l'attira vers lui et plongea ses canines dans son cou ce qui le fit grogner, il but son sang un peu plus que d'habitude par rapport à sa grossesse. Il rejeta sa tête et se mit à déverser sur lui. Ses parois internes le serra autour de lui ce qui le serrer des dents, il se déversa en lui et s'effondra sur lui. Ils sourient extatique, il se retira de lui et s'allongea à côté d'Alec. Il lui prit dans la main et l'embrassa amoureusement, ils regardèrent les lucioles qui volaient autour d'eux.

\- Il faut qu'on choisisse une date pour notre mariage lâcha Alec

\- Oui, nous avons déjà organisé la liste des invitées, la salle de réception et d'autre sauf la date. Tu voudrais quand la date questionna Magnus

\- Dans deux mois car je ne veux pas que mon ventre se pointe trop pour qu'on se marie en plus je serai à quatre mois. Je dirai le 10 Février proposa Alec

\- Pourquoi pas le 14 Février c'est la St Valentin sourit Magnus

\- Depuis quand on fête Valentin grimaça Alec

\- C'est une fête amoureuse mon ange, les terrestres offrent des chocolats et des cadeaux à leurs moitiés lors de cette fête alors je te le propose proposa Magnus

\- C'est d'accord accepta Alec

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément et se fit un bisou esquimau, ils restaient dans le royaume des fées à se câliner avant de rentrer au loft. Isabelle était en train de faire des recherches quand Simon entra dans la pièce,

\- Salut alors tout va bien demanda Simon

\- Ça va et toi, je suis occupée à trouver des preuves concernant la garde d'Idris expliqua Isabelle en regardant sur le moniteur

\- Je vois souffla Simon

Il regarda plusieurs fois la jeune femme ce qui le remarqua mais ne fit rien, Maryse entra dans la pièce en voyant les documents officiels d'Idris. Elle fronça les sourcils en captant une information,

\- Attends Izzy, reviens dessus s'il te plaît demanda Maryse

Elle fit et sa mère lit correctement ce qui était écrit, elle hoqueta d'effroi.

\- Un problème maman questionna Isabelle

\- Oh que oui, je croyais que l'enclave avait banni ce genre de pratique mais je crains que ça recommence lâcha Maryse

\- Je ne comprends pas glissa Isabelle confuse

\- Moi de même, je ne comprends renchérit Simon

Maryse se tourna vers les deux jeunes et ferma la porte à clefs en mettant une rune de silence sur la porte pour ne pas ce qu'elle va révéler sorte de la pièce,

\- Quand j'étais jeune, l'enclave avait crains une rébellion de la part des créatures obscurs alors en plus de l'épée mortel, ils ont créé une autre épée commença à expliquer Maryse

\- L'épée glorieuse, ça je sais en ce qui paraît il contiendrait le feu céleste coupa Isabelle

\- Oui, le dernier utilisateur qui l'a utilisé est mort brûlé vif par l'épée car le eu céleste est l'essence même des anges raconta Maryse

\- Mais qu'est ce que ça avoir avec les créatures obscurs enfermer dans la garde qui se font torturés questionna Isabelle

\- Il y a une rumeur qui sourit selon ils ont le feu céleste en liquide ce qui fait qu'ils doivent torturer les créatures obscurs ainsi pensa Maryse

\- Par l'ange c'est inhumain, je crois que Jia avait banni ce genre de pratique supposa Isabelle

Elle haussa les épaules et lui promit à elle et Simon ne rien dire à personne sur le sujet, plusieurs jours plus tard Aline confirma les doutes d'Isabelle. Alec était en train de dormir et commença à faire son rêve récurrents, il arriva devant la porte de son bureau et essaya de l'ouvrir avant de se repousse et noyer. Il retrouva sur le champ de bataille d'où la pluie de sang tomba sur lui, il se tourna vers lui pour essayer de voir l'homme de la dernière fois mais aucune trace.

_\- Ultima dintre linia potcovit înapoi regele sângeros, numai legătura sângelui îl poate aduce înapoi. Moștenirea în venele sale, puterea milenară are rege în venele sale_ déclara une voix lointaine

Il se retourna encore une fois pour revoir le même homme de la dernière fois, ses yeux brillaient d'une façon prédatrice. La terre l'engloutit ce qui le fit le réveiller en sursaut, il était en sueur. Magnus se réveilla et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler doucement et l'embrassa dans ses cheveux humides,

\- Dis-moi interrogea Magnus

_\- Ultima dintre linia potcovit înapoi regele sângeros, numai legătura sângelui îl poate aduce înapoi. Moștenirea în venele sale, puterea milenară are rege în venele sale _répéta Alec

\- Le dernier de la lignée ferra revenir le roi sanglant, seul le lien du sang peut le ramener. L'héritage coule dans ses veines, le pouvoir millénaire que possède le roi coule dans ses veines traduit Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas qui est le dernier de la lignée de ce roi sanglant commenta Alec

Il le serra encore plus avant de le faire rendormir dans le lit, il regarda son amant et passa une main dans ses cheveux et posa une main sur son ventre légèrement arrondi. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et alla vomir dans la salle de bain, il termina de tousser régurgiter tous ce qu'il avait dans son estomac avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour manger un peu. Magnus le fit invoquer une tasse de thé aux gingembres avant qu'il parte à l'institut, Isabelle le fit venir dans son atelier. Il vit que Simon était présent,

\- Voilà ce que je voulais te faire montrer dévoila Isabelle

Il vit l'affiche de Simon en état d'arrestation mais avec son nom différent,

\- Alors si c'est une blague de mauvais goût, elle est très mauvaise s'irrita Alec

\- Non, ce n'est pas une blague, Simon va entrer dans le Gard pour trouver ce qu'il se passe avec les créatures obscurs expliqua Isabelle

Alec le regarda avant de se pivota vers Simon,

\- Tu sais que Raphaël va te planter un pieu dans ton cœur en l'apprenant avertis Alec

\- Ça je le savais mais je veux être utile décréta Simon

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il approuva la situation malgré lui, le vampire réussit à s'infiltrer dans le Gard pour espionner. Au même moment Isabelle apprit que le chef qui s'occupe de cela était Aldertree qui risque de découvrir Simon, elle prit lange que ça fonctionne. Alec sortit de bonne heure à l'institut et se promena avec ses lunettes sur les yeux, il passa devant un magasin ce qui le fit arrêter. Il rougissait en voyant le contenu et entra malgré lui. La vendeuse lui sourit et l'aida dans ses recherches, il paya son achat avant de rentrer au loft. Il fit à manger pour eux quand Magnus rentra de l'un de ses clients, il se mordit les lèvres en regardant son amant qui ne se doutait pas de rien.

\- Je vais te préparer le bain proposa Alec

\- D'accord mais toi, j'avais envie qu'on prenne un bain tous les deux sourit Magnus suggestivement

\- Je l'ai pris en rentrant s'excusa Alec

Il haussa les épaules et termina son repas pendant que son fiancé alla préparer le bain, le sorcier alla prendre son bain et quand il ressortit et eut les yeux écarquillés en voyant Alec sur le lit. Il portait une lingerie en dentelle avec une jarretière qui était relié avec des bas en résille le tout en noir, il était allongé sur le lit en faisant une petit moue sexy.

\- Magnus, j'ai chaud articula Alec en mordillant son index d'un geste provocateur

\- Je vais te refroidir bébé susurra Magnus d'une voix sexy

Il fit apparaître ses yeux de chat en s'avançant de manière prédateur, le dhampir dandinant ses fesses devant lui en les remuant de manière sexy. Il attrapa ses chevilles et l'entraîna vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, il suçota sa langue ce qui le fit haleter. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, il le mordit dans son cou qui le fit crier de douleur et de plaisir. Il suçota sur son pectoral en le marquant, il lécha le téton et passa sur son jumeau. Il ne restait pas longtemps dessus en sachant l'hyper sensibilité de son amant, il fit glisser sa magie sur le corps. Alec se cambra en sentant la magie se faufiler par ses pores en touchant ses nerfs, il gémit de plaisir. Magnus revint vers son oreille et le mordit,

\- Je n'ai pas finis avec toi susurra Magnus

Il se concentra et abaissa sa main de magie vers le bas-ventre de son amant, ce dernier ressentait un plaisir le noyait avant de ressentir le vrai plaisir.

\- Magnus cria Alec

Il ricana avant de retirer sa main, il lui fi enlever les lingeries en dentelles avec les dents. Il les jeta par derrière lui, il prit son érection en bouche et l'aspira jusqu'à sa gorge. Il lécha la turgescente tout le long et se retira de l'érection, il le fit retourné et l'embrassa sur sa nuque ainsi que son dos. Il arriva vers ses fesses dont il caressa et vénéra, il écarta les deux joues pour glisser sa langue en lui. Le dhampir se cambra de plaisir et serra le coussin en sentant son fiancé le dévorer avidement, après avoir passé quelques minutes à dévorer son anus. Il se plaça derrière et le pénétra, il entama ses mouvements de reins en lui en le faisant crier de plaisir. Il tendit son cou pour son amant qui plongea ses canines en lui, il grogna de plaisir en accélérant les coups. Le dhampir jouit sur les draps pendant que le sorcier continua jusqu'à se déverser à son tour, il s'effondra sur lui en l'embrassant dans la nuque.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la destruction du feu céleste et une alliée inattendu. Bisous glacées.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067 : Dans le prochain chapitre la libido d'Alec va encore exploser XD Simon va avoir une alliée inattendu dans ce chapitre **

**Lavigne 126: Je te laisse souffler dans celle-là avant de le prochain chapitre qui est encore chaud avec tes idées, la préparation du chapitre avec trois de tes idées sont prêt et je crois que tu vas mourir déshydrater XD **

**Alec Barton: Voilà la suite et les mélanges encore plus dégeu au fur à mesure au fait il encore une autre vague dans le prochain "Cri de Satan sur ses papiers officiel" Oups mais tant pis place aux Bowling "Les démons criaient de joie" XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'un beta si vous êtes intéressé envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 33, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 33**_

Alec était en train de mélanger du riz avec du chocolat et du fromage fondu, il s'assit dans le canapé en le mangeant. Magnus grimaça en regardant le mélange dégoûtant de son fiancé, de plus en plus avec la grossesse le dhampir mangeait des choses bizarrement même si son préféré restait le mélange de gelée de framboise, du choux de Bruxelles avec de la glace à la mangue avec de la moutarde. Ça ferait un mois qu'il avait capturé Jonathan et l'enfermer dans la cellule en bas, ils l'avaient attaché pour ne pas qu'il se fasse du mal pour ne pas avoir d'impact sur Clary. Tous étaient en train d'essayer de trouver un moyen pour rompre le lien, Isabelle avait pensé d'injecter le feu céleste dont gardait le Gard pour effacer le lien entre eux. Ils avaient aussi que la rune démoniaque était moins fort quand Lilith l'avait dessinée, Jace avait supposé qu'Alec avait essayé de l'enlever dans sa transe. Ses rêves continuaient toujours et il rêvait toujours du même homme à chaque fois, il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué par la grossesse malgré qu'il était à son troisième mois de grossesse. Catarina passait les voir pour l'examiner s'il n'y avait pas de problème, elle avait donnée une liste de repas à prendre pour Alec à Magnus. Le sorcier fit ce qu'il dit sur la liste de même pour la famille d'Alec, ce dernier n'était pas content d'être privé de malbouffe pour manger équilibrer. Lily était mort de rire en voyant son fils boudait avec Raphaël qui faisait des repas équilibrer pour lui, le chef vampire ne savait plus se mettre devant son frère de cœur enceinte. Ses sautes d'humeur poursuivit rare où Alec ne fondait pas en larme devant le moniteur ayant repéré les activités démoniaque pour sa fratrie ou s'énervait sur un simple feuille de papier par terre, il était devenu très collant aussi envers Magnus dont il n'arrêta pas de se faire câliner. Robert et Maryse étaient heureux de voir leur fils aîné s'épanouir dans sa grossesse, il rayonna littéralement de joie et de bonheur. Ils avaient annoncé la date de leur mariage ce qui fit réjouir tout la famille, Alec mangea sa cuillère de riz plein de chocolat avec du fromage.

\- Dis Magnus, on pourrait commencer la chambre du bébé proposa Alec

\- Tu veux le faire maintenant s'étonna Magnus

\- Oui, je veux participer avant que je ne pourrai plus t'aider à faire quoique ce soit avec mon gros ventre expliqua Alec

En pensant qu'il aurait l'air d'une baleine avec son gros ventre, il se mit à pleurer et se faire prendre dans ses bras par son fiancé.

\- Mon ange, que se passe t-il souffla Magnus

\- Tu vas me quitter quand j'aurai six mois comme je ressemblerai à une baleine sanglota Alec

\- Bien sûr que non mon amour, tu seras toujours désirable et magnifique pour moi consola Magnus

\- Tu mens, je le sais pleura Alec

\- N'importe quoi, je te trouve beau Alexander. J'ai toujours envie te faire l'amour à chaque instant, en plus tu souviens il y a un moment quand nous avons fait l'amour dans le royaume des fées. Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai chanté à l'oreille susurra Magnus d'une voix chaude

Il s'arrêta de pleurer en se souvenant de paroles prononcées il y a un mois lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le royaume des fées, il se mordit les lèvres en se rappelant de ce qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Il rougit et le regarda timidement ce qui fit sourire son amant, ce dernier se baissa vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la commissure de sa lèvres en récoltant un peu de chocolat. Il réalisa que le riz avec du chocolat n'avait pas si mauvais goût, Alec vint se blottir dans ses bras en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il sourit et regarda la télé tous les deux, le lendemain Alec venait de prendre sa douche et ressortit avant de s'admirer devant le miroir pour regarder le petit ventre saillant. Il le caressa avec amour avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour se changer, il sentit l'odeur de des crêpes et des bacons ce qui le fit sourire de soulagement. Ses nausées commençaient à s'estomper au fur à mesure des semaines, il était heureux de ne plus vomir à chaque odeur. Il prit un pantalon et commença à le mettre, Magnus était en train de cuisiner quand il alla dans la chambre pour voir son fiancé. Il haussa un sourcil en le voyant par terre,

\- Chéri, pourquoi est ce que tu es par terre questionna Magnus

\- Aucun pantalon que je mets ne me va plus et j'essaye d'enfiler un pantalon grimaça Alec

Il leva ses jambes pour fermer le bouton, il arriva et sourit quand le bouton s'envola pour frapper sur la coiffeuse.

\- J'en ai marre soupira Alec

Le sorcier l'aida à se relever par terre et le prit dans les bras, il l'embrassa dans les cheveux et le caressa le dos pour le rassurer.

\- On va t'acheter d'autre vêtements à ta taille proposa Magnus

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire comme ça Magnus Bane ? Je suis devenu une baleine pour toi déduit Alec en le regardant

\- Bien sûr que non mon ange juste que je voulais dire, on va dire que tu auras d'autre pantalons expliqua Magnus

Il le repoussa furieux, il jeta les pantalons défectueux à son visage. Il prit un legging de Magnus avant de partir furieux de l'appartement, ce dernier était encore sidéré par le comportement de son amant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer demanda Magnus

Alec pénétra dans l'institut avec ses lunettes, Underhill voyant son directeur arriva.

\- Bonjour monsieur salua Underhill

\- OH LA FERME cria Alec furieux

\- Ok articula Underhill peureux

Tous comprirent que le noiraud était furieux par les hormones de la grossesse, il marcha dans le bureau et l'ouvrit pour sa fratrie avec Clary ainsi que ses parents.

\- Alec, tu arrive très tôt aujourd'hui constata Maryse

\- QUOI, ET ALORS SI J'ARRIVE DE BONNE HEURE. JE N'ARRIVE PLUS METTRE AUCUN PANTALON ET CE CRÉTIN DE SORCIER QUI ME SERT DE FIANCE AUSSI MALHEUREUSEMENT QUI EST LE PÈRE DE MON GOSSE ME TRAITE DE GROS fulmina Alec

\- D'accord Jace va chercher les armes, on va aller chez Magnus pour le tuer enragea Isabelle

\- On se retrouve dans le hall renchérit Jace

Jace et Isabelle étaient devenu très protecteurs envers Alec par rapport à sa grossesse, Maryse se massa la tempe et regarda son fils. Elle se leva et lui caressa ses cheveux pour le calmer,

\- Il n'a pas voulu dire que tu es gros rassura Maryse

Alec se mit à pleurer et se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère qui le consola, sa fratrie roula des yeux en comprenant que c'était ses hormones. Il renifla avant de reculer,

\- Tu as eu le temps de prendre le petit déjeuner demanda Maryse

\- Non, je suis sortit sans manger et maintenant j'ai faim sanglota Alec

\- Je vais aller préparer ton petit déjeuner rassura Maryse en l'embrassant sur le front

\- D'accord, est ce que tu pourrais faire des crêpes et des pancakes pour moi minauda Alec

\- Bien sûr mon bébé sourit Maryse

Elle sortit et emmena son fils aîné dans la cuisine pour lui faire prendre le petit déjeuner, Jace et Isabelle avec Clary étaient encore sidérées. Le téléphone d'Isabelle sonna, elle répondit et rassura un Magnus stressé. Elle lui rassura que Alec est en train de prendre le petit déjeuner, plus tard le dhampir entra au loft et resta à la porte ayant peur que Magnus était fâché après ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. La porte s'ouvrit ce qui le fit sursauter, le sorcier était appuyé à l'embrasure.

\- Tu vas rester à la porte encore longtemps ou tu vas entrer proposa Magnus

Il entra penaud et baissa la tête, il tritura ses doigts en regardant l'asiatique qui était assis dans le canapé.

\- Magnus, je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin s'excusa Alec

\- Hum souffla Magnus

Il eut les larmes aux yeux et alla dans la chambre avant de sentir deux bras l'encerclaient autour de lui et des lèvres dans son cou,

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça surtout que tu es partit sans prendre le petit déjeuner, j'avais peur que tu te sois évanouis quelque part avant d'atteigne l'institut chuchota Magnus

\- Je te le promets promis Alec

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, le dhampir passa sa main sous la chemise de son amant et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Alexander, que fais-tu gémit Magnus

\- J'ai envie de toi répondit Alec

\- Tu n'as pas envie de dîner ce soir proposa Magnus

\- Je commence par le dessert avant de manger le dîner susurra Alec

Les mots du directeur lui frémit tout son épine dorsale, il le prit par les jambes et le porta dans la chambre. Pendant ce temps Simon était enfermé dans le Gard, il regarda les prisonniers qui étaient avec lui. Certains vampires l'avaient reconnu et se taisait après que le diurne leur expliquer qu'il était sous couverture pour déterminer ce qu'il se passait, il jouait discrètement avec sa bague. La bague était un objet féerique qui permettait d'être connexion télépathique avec une personne,

\- Simon, ça va demanda Isabelle depuis l'institut

\- Ouais, à peu prés il y a une femme blonde qui me surveille depuis que je suis arrivé et je peux te dire qu'elle me fixe bizarrement raconta Simon

\- On dirait qu'elle a craquée sur toi gloussa Isabelle

\- Les blondes ne sont pas les styles de femmes désolé, elle me fait trop penser à Jace grimaça Simon

\- Pauvre Jace, comment ça avance le plan interrogea Isabelle

\- Tu avais raison, c'est bien Aldertree qui fait des expériences bizarre sur les créatures obscur mais je crois qu'ils les injectent quelque chose. Ils sont terrestres après tout ça expliqua Simon

\- Je vois, je pense qu'il fait ça sous la barbe de l'enclave. Je vais me renseigner encore plus d'avantage de mon côté déclara Isabelle

\- D'accord, tu pourrais dire à Alec de dire à Raphaël que je suis toujours en vivant et que je vais bien même si je sais qu'ils s'en foutent proposa Simon

La jeune femme gloussa et lui promit de transmettre le message, elle coupa la connexion télépathique. Aline entra dans la pièce,

\- Alors comment ça se passe demanda Aline

\- C'est bien Aldertree qui est en charge de cet expérience avoua Isabelle

\- Très bien, nous partons pour Idris et essaye d'avoir des aveux d'Aldertree pendant que je préviens ma mère signala Aline

\- Entendu accepta Isabelle

Elles se rendirent tous les deux à Idris, au même moment Alec était en train de rêver son rêve. Il essaya encore une fois la porte mais fut repousser avant de se faire noyer et atterrit dans le champ de bataille sous la pluie de sang, il se tourna autour de lui et trouva le même homme de la dernière fois.

_\- Sângeroase rege aduce distrugere și pustiire, trădătorii care l-au trădat pe pământ da bea sângele lor, ultimul din linia sa va trezi ca atare_ déclara l'homme en s'approchant de lui

\- Est-ce vous le roi sanglant questionna Alec

Il sourit sadiquement en s'avançant, à chaque pas qu'il faisait du sang s'échappa qui coulait vers Alec. Le sang se transforma en tentacule et emprisonna le dhampir en le faisant mettre à genoux, l'homme sourit encore plus et leva la main où la terre l'engloutit encore une fois ce qui le fit réveillé en sursaut et en sueur. Magnus se réveilla et le prit dans ses bras en le réconfortant, quand il sut qu'il était calmait.

\- Dis-moi demanda Magnus

_\- Sângeroase rege aduce distrugere și pustiire, trădătorii care l-au trădat pe pământ da bea sângele lor, ultimul din linia sa va trezi ca atare _répéta Alec en haletant

\- Le roi sanglant apportera destruction et désolation, les traîtres qui l'ont trahi payeront. Que la terre abreuve de leur sang, le dernier de sa lignée se réveillera en tant que tel traduit Magnus

\- Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui a prononcé cette phrase en s'avançant vers moi, du sang s'écoulait de lui avant de m'emprisonner raconta Alec

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais le reconnaître dans les livres interrogea Magnus

\- J'ai déjà regardé Magnus et il n'est pas dedans à croire, ce qui est effrayant est que j'ai encore le goût du sang dans la bouche à chaque fois que je me noie grimaça Alec d'horreur

Il le serra encore plus avant de le conseiller de s'endormir par rapport à son état, ne trouvant pas le sommeil après avoir observé il claqua des doigts et fit venir ses grimoires pour rechercher l'homme des rêves de son amant. Simon marcha dans le couloir quand la femme blonde l'arrêta,

\- Qui es-tu vraiment demanda la blonde

\- Je suis un vampire qui a assassiné beaucoup de personne, as-tu oublié demanda Simon nerveux

\- J'ai déjà vu beaucoup de personne mais je sais que tu n'es pas celui que tu crois, car j'ai trouvé ça et c'est une bague féerique décréta la blonde en montrant la bague féerique

Le vampire déglutit en le voyant, il commença à bredouiller dans ses mots. Elle leva la main,

\- J'ai compris ce que tu voulais faire, et puis je ne vais pas te dénoncer. Parce que je suis quelqu'un de votre côté sourit la blonde

Il cligna des yeux et elle sourit, elle mi une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille pour faire montrer son oreille de fée.

\- Tu es une fée mais tes runes, bredouilla Simon

\- Je suis à moitié fée et une chasseuse d'ombre répondit la blonde

Il hocha la tête en trouvant une alliée, elle le rendit la bague. Isabelle était en train de dîner avec Aldertree pour avoir des informations, elle avait envie de vomir à chaque fois que l'homme essayait e la toucher intimement.

\- J'étais étonné de votre invitation à un dîner s'étonna Aldertree

\- J'avais voulu savoir un peu de vos nouvelles sourit Isabelle

\- Je comprends, comment va vos parents ? J'ai entendu dire que votre mère a repris la direction de l'institut sourit Aldertree

\- Exact, Alec est disons inapte pour le moment pour des raisons de santé mais il reprendra du service très bientôt. De plus son mariage se tiendra le mois prochain raconta Isabelle

\- L'enclave a décidé de célébré le mariage de votre frère avec ce sorcier supposa Aldertree

\- Oui, car ils seront le premier couple à se marier de plus ils soutiennent la cohésion qu'ils ont créé avec les autres chefs de différents clans commenta Isabelle

\- C'est vrai que l'institut de New-York est devenu l'une des instituts avoir plus de taux de réussite que les autres instituts constata Aldertree en tiquant légèrement

Elle sourit mesquinerie, il s'excusa pour aller se rafraîchir. La jeune femme en profita pour fouiller son téléphone et trouva le plan du chasseur ce qui le fit froid dans le dos, elle reposa son téléphone et prévint Aline par téléphone et essaya de joindre Simon. Ce dernier venait de découvrir le plan d'Aldertree concernant le monde obscur, il avait trouvé Iris Rousse en train d'insulter.

\- Ils m'ont dépouillé une part de moi cracha Iris

\- Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes mal placé pour dire ce genre de chose, je vous rappelle que vous avez moquée de Magnus quand il avait perdu ses pouvoirs en vous croyant supérieure maintenant je pense que c'est justice de ce qu'il t'arrive renfrogna Simon

Il s'est énervé devant les mots de la vielle sorcière, Isabelle lui avait raconté de ce qu'il s'était avec Magnus. Il considérait le sorcier comme un bon ami après l'avoir aidé essayé de capturer Camille, de plus qu'il était ami avec Raphaël. L'ancienne sorcière déglutit et se rassit tranquillement sans bouger,

\- Il faut sortir d'ici et avertis l'enclave de ce qu'il se passe signala Simon

\- Tu as raison mais ils nous tueront tous si nous essayons de nous échapper souligna un ancien vampire

\- Sauf si vous êtes libre avertis une voix féminine

Ils se tournaient pour voir la blonde, ils étaient furieux contre elle avant de se calmer quand ils virent qu'elle était une fée.

\- C'est vrai qu'au départ, c'était partit sur une bonne intention en punissant les criminels ainsi mais delà à rendre tous les créatures obscurs en terrestres ce n'est pas une bonne chose, moi aussi je ne supporte pas qu'on enlève une part de moi déclara la blonde

\- Il faut faire quelque chose décréta Simon

Elle lui demanda de la suivre, Isabelle était sortit avant de se confronter à Aldertree.

\- Vous avez découvert mon plan à ce que je vois déclara Aldertree

\- Votre plan ne marchera pas, vous ne voyez pas le taux de réussite avec la cohésion qu'à créer mon frère révéla Isabelle

\- Votre frère n'est pas un vrai chasseur d'ombre de plus il sort avec un sorcier ce qui est une honte pour notre société accusa Aldertree

\- C'est vous qui est une honte, si vous êtes faîtes ça vous ne valez pas mieux que Valentin rétorqua Isabelle

\- Contrairement à Valentin, je ne les tue pas. Si j'avais ce sérum, j'aurai pu guérir ma femme Eva qui était un loup-garou et elle sera encore dans mes bras aujourd'hui avoua Aldertree

\- Je suis désolé pour elle mais ce n'est pas comme ça qui va la ramener commenta Isabelle

\- De toutes façons personne ne va vous croire, car les accidents arrivent souvent à Idris déclara Aldertree

Il se chargea sur Izzy, celle-ci riposta et le fit tomber avant de l'attacher avec son fouet. Elle posa son talon aiguille sur le dos de l'ancien émissaire, au même moment la blonde était en train de programmer la destruction du feu céleste sur l'ordinateur.

\- Voilà c'est bon, tout va partir en fumée déclara la femme

\- Merci pour tout euh hésita Simon en ne sachant pas le nom de la blonde

\- Helen Blackthorn sourit la femme

Il sourit et s'en alla avec les autres prisonniers, Aline arriva avec les renforts là où étaient Isabelle et Aldertree.

\- Victor Aldertree, par l'ordre de l'enclave et du pouvoir de la consule Penhawool vous êtes en état d'arrestation déclara Aline

Les renforts arrêtaient Aldertree, ils mirent des menottes sur lui avant de partir. Isabelle les interpella, elle marcha vers lui avant de lui gifler assez fortement.

\- Mon frère Alec Lightwood est un vrai chasseur que vous serez, grâce à lui beaucoup de personne dans l'institut rentre chez eux en sécurité et peuvent retrouver leur famille. Il a mit fin les querelles millénaire entre Vampire et Loup-garou, il a le respect de la reine des fées. Et vous qu'avez-vous fait durant votre carrière politique, rien que dalle alors ne prononcez plus jamais de mot contre mon frère espèce de salopard insulta Isabelle avec haine

Elle fit signe à les renforts de l'emmener, Aline s'avança vers elle pour le consoler. Elle lui sourit pour la rassurer, elle la salua en la prévenant qu'elle repartait à New-York. Aline lui sourit et lui rassurer de charger les restes des affaires ici,

\- J'attendrai l'invitation pour le mariage d'Alec et de Magnus avec impatience déclara Aline

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu l'aurais à temps rigola Isabelle

Elle s'en alla en laissant la brune, cette dernière se retourna pour voir Helen venir dans sa direction. Elle déglutit en la regardant,

\- Tu es Helen Blackthorn déduit Aline

\- Et toi tu es Aline la fille de la consule reconnu Helen en mettant ses mains dans sa veste

\- Normalement ce que tu as fait en aidant, vaux la prison mais comme tu nous as prévenu de son plan alors c'est du mérite déclara Aline

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Helen

Elles sourient avant de se proposer d'aller boire un café, de retour à New-York Isabelle trouva son frère en train de courir avec son bol de nourriture étrange avec Jace derrière lui avec un plat de légume avec de la viande.

\- ALEXANDER GEDEON LIGTWOOD, REVIENS ICI ET MANGE TON PLAT AU LIEU DE SES TRUCS ÉTRANGE hurla Jace

\- CRÈVE JACE JE VEUX MANGEZ CA ALORS FOUS MOI LA PAIX ESPÈCE DE PARABATAÏ A LA NOIX insulta Alec

La jeune femme se tourna vers Clary qui vient vers elle,

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec eux demanda Isabelle en sentant une hilarité venir

\- Depuis tout à l'heure ils se sont en train de se poursuivre l'un et l'autre enfin plutôt Jace est en train de forcer Alec de manger son repas mais celui-ci tu sais comment il est avec la grossesse eh bien a préféré de manger ses envies de femmes enceinte. Ça ferait une demi heure que Jace est en train de courir derrière Alec raconta Clary

Le noiraud alla se cacher dans la salle de bain et s'enferma pour déguster de son envie, Jace défonça la porte avant de recevoir une bouteille de shampoing dans la tête.

\- Putain, ça fait mal grimaça Jace en se tenant le front

\- La prochaine fois ce sera un canard alors fous-moi la paix menaça Alec

\- Alec, tu dois manger un peu ton repas qui est bon pour toi et ton bébé signala Jace

Le blond voyant que son parabataï resta camper sur sa position eut une idée,

\- Si tu mange ça, je t'emmène dans un fast-food proposa Jace

En pensant au fast-food il commença à saliver, il hocha la tête et prit son repas avant de s'asseoir sur son lit pour le manger. Plus tard comme promis Jace l'emmena à un fast-food, il commanda des tas des trucs à manger avant de faire des mélanges qui coupa l'appétit à Jace après être rentré à l'institut. Le directeur avait rajouté de la crème de vanille dans son hamburger ou du Ketchup sur sa glace à la pistache, les filles le rejoignent dans la cuisine et les virent.

\- Tu as vraiment faim on dirait remarqua Clary

\- Je suis encore que à trois mois de grossesse, je sens que je vais grossir avec le temps soupira Alec

\- Avec tout ce que tu bouffe aussi, t'étonne pas que tu vas grossir encore plus déclara Jace sans mâcher ses mots

Alec se mit à pleurer en s'arrêtant de manger,

\- Tu me trouve gros pleura Alec

\- C'est malin Jace, t'es con ou quoi gronda Isabelle

\- Il ne fout pas dire ça à une personne enceinte renchérit Clary

Alec pleura de plus en plus alors que Jace se faisait fusiller littéralement par sa sœur et sa petite amie, Maryse qui était partit faire une tournée auprès des représentant du monde Obscurs car Alec ne pouvait pas le faire par rapport à sa grossesse entra dans la cuisine et vit la cacophonie qui régnait.

\- Mais que se passe t-il interrogea Maryse

\- Jace…m'a traiter…sniff…de…gros pleura Alec à chaudes larmes

Elle fusilla son fils adoptifs qui se faisait tout petit, elle alla consoler son fils aîné très émotifs avec les hormones.

\- Calme-toi mon bébé, tu connais que ton frère parle sans réfléchir. Allez cesse de pleurer, tu es beau mon ange. Tu n'es pas gros, allez cesse de pleurer et mange ton goûter consola Maryse

\- Oui répondit Alec d'une voix rauque

Il mangea doucement son goûter en reniflant de temps en temps alors que sa mère se tournait lentement vers Jace,

\- Jace Lightwood dans mon bureau tout de suite articula Maryse

\- Oui maman déglutit Jace

Le regard de Maryse ne laissait pas de protestation et était synonymes de punition à grand échelle, il ressortit de son bureau les oreilles rouges à force d'entendre les remontrances de sa mère. De puis ce jour il se promit de ne jamais contrarié son frère et se plier à ses quatre volonté, Alec rentra de l'institut et trouva Magnus avec Catarina.

\- Bonsoir mon cœur salua Magnus en venant l'embrasser

\- Bonsoir mon amour et à toi aussi Catarina salua Alec

\- Bonsoir, Alec, je suis venu ici pour t'ausculter signala Catarina

\- D'accord sourit Alec

L'infirmière le fit allonger sur le canapé et l'examina, il sourit en tenant la main de son amant. Celle-ci passa sa magie sur le bas-ventre, ils entendirent un cœur qui battait.

\- Cat, c'est…commença Alec la gorge noué

\- Oui, c'est le cœur de votre bébé, il est en parfait santé confirma Catarina

\- Tu entends Magnus, c'est notre bébé souffla Alec

\- Je l'entends mon amour sourit Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

La sorcière sourit devant l'émotion du couple devant le battement de cœur, elle apprit le sort à Magnus qui tous les soirs écoutait le cœur de leur bébé ensemble avec Alec.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mariage et une lune de miel plein de surprise. Bisous glacées. **


	35. Chapter 34

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Dans ce chapitre les cloches du mariage pour nos deux touteraux et aussi une lune de miel assez chaud ainsi qu'une surprise **

**Alec Barton:"Satan pleura encore une fois sur ses papiers ce qui rire Alec et Hachi" Il y a encore du Tsunami dans ce chapitre en plus le chapitre 36 j'ai mis le paquet qui est trés chaud XD "Elles rigolèrent encore sur les lamentations de Satan" XD**

**Lavigne 126: J'attends tes idées et deux de tes idées dans ce chapitre et dans le chapitre 36 j'ai mis le paquet pour le vague de chaleur super nucléaire XD il se faut dire que tes idées me donnent l'imagination pour créer le lemon et la situation allez le mariage et la lune de miel.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta si vous êtes intéressé envoyez-moi un Pm ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 34, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 34**_

Magnus caressa le ventre arrondit d'Alec, il embrassa le ventre ce qui fit glousser le dhampir. Il caressa en parlant avec le ventre avec plein d'amour dans la voix, Alec lui passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ils s'embrassaient avec tendresse, le sorcier se redressa en allant s'asseoir et plaça son fiancé entre ses jambes. Il plaça ses mains sur le ventre t fit le sort pour entendre le cœur de leur bébé, ils étaient encore émerveillé par le son produit. Alec était à son quatrième mois de grossesse, son ventre avait bien arrondit qui confirmer sa grossesse. Durant quatre mois ils avaient caché la situation à l'enclave, ces derniers avaient découverts. Lily et Maryse les avaient menacée tous les deux de ne pas s'en prendre à leur fils et leur petits-enfants, Jia et Imogène les avaient félicités de la grossesse malgré leur curiosité. Le couple les avaient mis dans la confidentialité de la conception du bébé, le sorcier les avait jeté à la suite de cela un sort où elles ne pouvaient pas parler de l'information à qui que ce soit de même sous l'influence de l'épée mortel par mesure de sécurité. La date de leur mariage approchait à grands pas et tous étaient en ébullition pour le mariage, le noiraud était amusé de voir sa sœur courir partout en train de menacer à tous va pour l'organisation du mariage soit parfait pour son frère et son futur beau-frère. Heureusement que Magnus s'était occupé de tout étant sorcier aidé de Maryse, la grossesse du directeur alla parfaitement bien. Il avait toujours ses sautes d'humeur à chaque minute, il râla surtout à chaque fois qu'il allait au toilette ayant envie d'uriner fréquemment. Il pleura pour un rien plus quand il était devant le moniteur ou se mettait en colère contre les chasseurs qui nettoyait mal leur équipement, il continuait de manger ses étranges nourritures au grand dam de sa famille qui le forçait à manger équilibré. Le seul qui pouvait le faire manger était Magnus qui avait trouvé une parade, comme le chasseur était toujours collant avec son amant par ses hormones.

\- Mon cœur, et si on commençait la chambre du bébé maintenant proposa Magnus

\- D'accord mais sans magie s'il te plait demanda Alec

\- Tout ce que tu voudrais sourit Magnus

Il se leva pour aller dans la chambre d'amis, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour se débarrasser de la chambre pour rester vierge.

\- Tu as choisit une couleur pour la chambre demanda Magnus

\- Je pense une couleur neutre sera mieux pour notre enfant, comme on ne sait pas ce sera quoi son sexe répondit Alec

\- Et pour les dessins demanda Magnus

\- Idris le jour et la nuit l'hôtel Dumort avec le labyrinthe en spirale comme dessin magiquement proposa Alec

Il sourit et bécota un baiser sur les lèvres de son fiancé, ils proposaient de demander à Clary de faire les dessins dont la rousse était ravi de le faire. Ils sortaient faire les magasins pour acheter le nécessaire pour la chambre du bébé, Alec fonda devant plusieurs vêtements de bébé. Ils achetaient le tout avant de rentrer au loft, ils avaient commencé ensemble de peindre la chambre d'une couleur neutre. Ils se chamaillent comme des enfants avant que le dhampir sorte de la chambre ayant des nausées par rapport de l'odeur de la peinture, il alla dans la cuisine ayant faim et prit ses ingrédients préférés en le mélangeant dans le récipient. Il prit la cuillère et le mangea, la sonnette d'entrée sonna ce qui le fit soupirer. Il se leva avec son bol et alla ouvrir sur sa fratrie avec Clary, il haussa les sourcils de surprise en voyant son père présent. Il les fit entrer en refermant la porte, Magnus sortit de la chambre du bébé en salopette avec plein de peinture. Il salua tout le monde et était étonné de voir Robert dans son loft.

\- Je suis venu comme Jace a dit que vous commencez la chambre du bébé demanda Robert

\- Oui, nous avons commencé à peindre déjà et il ne manque juste à biscuit de faire les dessins pour terminer la chambre répondit Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Robert

\- Mais il a encore beaucoup de chose à faire, ton aide sera précieux sourit Magnus

Robert sourit en haussant la tête, le noiraud sourit de joie en voyant que son père voulait s'investir dans sa grossesse. Il le soupçonnait qu'il sera un grand-père qui va pourrir ses petits-enfants, il gloussa discrètement. Magnus claqua des doigts et les donna des collations à part Alec qui mangeait son bol de chose étranges, après ça ils retournaient dans la chambre du bébé pour continuer de peindre. Les filles restaient dans le salon avec Alec,

\- Alors vous avez réfléchit où vous irez en lune de miel questionna Isabelle

\- Magnus m'emmène en voyage pour notre lune de miel mais il ne m'a pas dit où par contre répondit Alec

\- C'est chou comme tous les trois vous serez ensemble se réjouit Clary

\- Oui, Magnus et moi avec notre fille sourit Alec

\- Oh c'est une fille s'exclama Isabelle

Elle se réjouit qu'elle soit sur le point d'avoir une nièce, le dhampir rigola devant la joie de sa sœur.

\- On ne sait pas encore mais je voudrais avoir une fille sourit Alec en frottant son petit ventre rebondi

\- Oh conclu Isabelle

Ils discutaient quand ils virent Robert et les garçons sortirent de la chambre plein de peinture. Le chasseur leur proposa de prendre leur bain avant de partir à l'institut, Jace et Simon restaient pour prendre un bain alors que Robert qui avait une réunion ave les conseillers de l'enclave préféra partir. Simon prit vite fait son bain alors que Jace prit son temps dans la salle de bain.

\- Par les diables de l'enfer, blondie est pire qu'une fille railla Magnus

\- C'est vrai que Jace est vraiment qu'une fille qui prends son temps, il passa la plupart son temps dans la salle de bain à soigner son apparence renchérit Isabelle

Ils attendirent encore un quart d'heure quand le sorcier ayant marre alla frapper à la porte, les autres entendirent le juron de Jace avant d'entendre un cri peu viril de celui-ci.

\- BORDEL SORS D'ICI, TU NE VOIS PAS QUE JE SUIS NU cria Jace

\- OH JE M'EN FICHE DE TON SERVICE A TROIS PIECES, EN PLUS TU N'AS PAS GRAND-CHOSE A CACHER AU VU QUE JE PREFERE CELUI DE TON FRERE répondit Magnus

Alec rougit furieusement sous les regards amusés de tous,

\- MÊME QUE CA EN PLUS JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS AVEC LUI, ET PUIS SORS D'ICI SI ALEC AIME SE FAIRE MATER PAR TOI CE N'EST PAS MON CAS railla Jace

\- JE SORS MAIS DEPÊCHE-TOI UN PEU OU JE TE FAIS SORTIR D'ICI EN VITESSE menaça Magnus

Il revint dans le salon et s'assit prés de son fiancé, ce dernier lui donna une claque sur l'épaule.

\- Alors tu préfère le service à trois pièce de mon frère nargua Isabelle

\- Oh que oui ma chère Isabelle, le sexe de ton frère est la taille parfaite. J'adore quand il…stoppa Magnus

\- Ferme-la ou sinon tu passeras ta lune de miel avec ta main droite menaça Alec ayant mis la main sur sa bouche

Il hocha la tête, il retira sa main et fusilla sa sœur qui se moqua de lui. Jace sortit de sa douche et fusilla son futur beau-frère,

\- Non mais tu ne sais pas le mot intimité râla Jace

\- Je te rappelle que tu es chez moi ou plutôt chez nous comme ton frère habite aussi ici, alors niveau intimité se retrouve que dans la chambre ricana Magnus

Le blond roula des yeux et se tourna vers son parabataï,

\- Alec, pourquoi est ce que tu me fais ça ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu ailles épouser un mec comme ça beugla Jace

\- La liste est longue en fait et je ne sais pas où commencer déjà que tu es une tête brûlé aussi que tu te fous dans les ennuis pas possible. Tu veux que je continue ironisa Alec

\- C'est bon j'ai compris soupira Jace

Ils rigolaient tous à son détriment, ils restaient avec le couple avant de partir pour l'institut. Alec était blottit dans les bras de son amant, il l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Mon cœur, je suis en train de regarder la télé là gémit Magnus

\- Plus tard la télé, j'ai envie de toi minauda Alec en appuyant ses baisers dans son cou

Il gémit encore plus et se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, il coupa le baiser en retournant vers la télé pour regarder son émission. Le dhampir se renfrogna que le regard de son amant était tourné vers l'appareil que lui, il se leva et fusilla la télé.

\- Tu crois avoir gagné contre moi, c'est que tu crois foi de Lightwood je vais te vaincre jura Alec

Il entra dans la chambre, le sorcier continua de regarder la télé. Le directeur ressortit plus tard après s'être douché, Magnus jeta un coup d'œil vers lui avant de regarder de la tête au pied.

\- Alexander déglutit Magnus

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça minauda Alec en faisant son timidité

Il avait revêtu une nuisette sexy noire, il avait mis sous la nuisette un boxer avec son porte-jarretelles. Le sorcier éteignit la télé pour s'approcher de son fiancé comme un prédateur, le dhampir fit la moue sexy en le regardant. Il recula en arrière avant de se faire emprisonner par les bras de Magnus,

\- Tu es une véritable tentation mon amour susurra Magnus

\- Hum, tu te préoccupais de la télé que moi accusa Alec d'une voix enfantin

\- Je crois que tu accaparais toute mon attention Alexander ronronna Magnus

Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de le porter jusqu'à la chambre malgré ses protestations, il le fit allonger sur le lit. Il l'embrassa amoureusement et dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en mordillant sa peau, il eut une idée en voyant les rouges de son amant.

\- Mon ange, je veux faire quelque chose, je voulais le faire lors de notre lune de miel mais j'ai trop envie de le faire proposa Magnus

\- Qu'est ce que ça implique demanda Alec

\- Du plaisir rien que du plaisir gloussa Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

L'asiatique claqua des doigts pour faire un portail, il l'entraîna dans le portail. Alec se retrouva dans le noir totale,

\- Magnus, où est ce que nous sommes questionna Alec

\- Nous sommes dans un monde parallèle à celle que nous vivons, je vais te privais trois de tes sens en le laissant que le goût et le toucher. Je vais te donner du plaisir beaucoup de plaisir sourit Magnus en claquant des doigts

Alec ne voyait rien ni entendre ni même l'odorat, il sentit des lèvres doux sur le sien dont il reconnu celle de son fiancé. Il sentit ses mains êtres attaché, il sentit quelque chose de froid poussait sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit le mordait dedans, il reconnu le goût de la fraise. Il gémit en sentant le jus de la fraise sur son menton dont la langue de Magnus vint essuyer, ce dernier sourit et enleva doucement avec précaution la nuisette de son amant. Il passa doucement sa magie sur lui ce qui le fit tortiller, il sourit de plus en plus avidité et de gourmandise. Alec sentit la chaleur de la magie de son amant sur lui ce qui le donna encore plus de plaisir, il se mordit les lèvres. Ses lèvres revinrent l'embrasser en le faisant partager de la nourriture dont il reconnu des raisins, il gémit de surprise après qu'il lui est versé un liquide froid sur lui. Magnus versa du champagne sans alcool sur lui, il glissa sa langue sur le liquide en mordillant son téton. Etant très sensible sur sa poitrine avec la grossesse, il décolla de l'endroit où il était allongé sous le plaisir. Le demi-démon continua à lécher tout le champagne sur lui et glissa vers le sud, il retira avec ses dents le boxer d'Alec. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et embrassa sur son petit ventre arrondi, il ronronna sur l'érection d'Alec en soufflant dessus. Il lécha le bout ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il le masturba légèrement avant de le prendre en bouche. Il aspira le turgescent dans sa gorge, Alec agrippa la sangle qui le retenait en criant de tout son soûl. Son sens du toucher était de plus en plus fort avec ses trois autres sens absent, le sorcier le prépara avant de se présenté à son intimité. Il le pénétra d'un seul coup de rein ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir et de satisfait, il entama ses coups de reins en le faisant crier sa mélodie préféré. Il releva ses jambes en haut pour un meilleur angle pour frapper son paquet de nerfs, il s'arrêta et le mit dans une autre position et s'inséré une fois de plus en lui. Il continua de le donner ses coups de reins avant de le mettre dans une autre position, Alec cria de plaisir avant de l'attirer vers lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il plongea ses crocs dans sa gorge pour boire goulûment son sang, Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir. Il bougea un peu plus dur en pilonnant sa perle de plaisir, le dhampir eut les yeux révulsé avant de jouit en explosant sa voix de jouissance. Son amant continua et serra les dents quand ses parois internes se resserrent sur lui ce qui le fit jouir à son tour, il poussa un râle de jouissance. Il s'effondra sur lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, il lui rendit son ouïe et son odorat.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils se câlinaient avant de refaire l'amour encore une fois, ils prirent des positions différentes grâce à la rune de flexibilité d'Alec. Quelques jours plus tard tout le monde obscurs était en ébullition car c'était le jour du mariage d'Alec et de Magnus, Lily se tenait aux côté de Maryse et de Robert en tant que parents d'Alec. Ce dernier était dans sa chambre stressé, il était tellement stressé qu'il s'est mit à manger son goûté préféré. Jace entra et le trouva en train de manger,

\- Tu sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est ton mariage rappela Jace

\- Je suis stressé et ça me donne faim révéla Alec

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu es stressé ? Magnus t'aime pour dire il te dévore littéralement des yeux, il voue un culte au sol où tu as marché en plus vous allez avoir un bébé alors ce n'est rien apaisa Jace

\- Merci Jace, merci d'être là pour moi. Je suis content que tu sois là avec moi, et d'avoir accepté d'être mon témoin déclara Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Où veux-tu que je sois à part être à tes côtés, allez viens ton futur mari doit t'attendre signala Jace

Il sourit et essuya ses larmes, ils sortirent tous les deux. Jace entra en premier avec Catarina qui était le témoin de Magnus, il l'aida à monter sur l'estrade. Maryse entra dans la pièce avec Magnus à son bras, elle l'embrassa avec les larmes aux yeux. Alec entra à son tour avec Lily à son bras, elle l'embrassa à son tour et mit la main de son fils dans la main de Magnus. Elles allaient s'asseoir au premier rang,

\- Nous sommes ici pour réunir deux cœurs ensemble déclara Jem

\- Magnus, tu es la personne que j'aime aujourd'hui. J'accepte de me marier avec toi devant tout le monde, je te promets de te soutenir dans la vie que soit dans les difficultés, dans les peines, dans les joies, dans la tristesse jusqu'à la fin des temps. Nous allons avoir un enfant ensemble alors j'accepte de devenir ton mari déclara Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, j'ai recherché une personne qui je chérirai et que j'aimerai après de nombreux siècle et tu es venu dans ma vie. Je ne veux que toi dans ma vie, je te promets de te soutenir dans la vie que soit dans les difficultés, dans les peines, dans les joies, dans la tristesse jusqu'à la fin des temps. J'accepte de devenir ton mari déclara Magnus

Ils avançaient ensemble en se prenant les mains de l'un et de l'autre, les larmes d'Alec se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

\- Je te promets d'être le mari le plus aimants et le plus adorables se promit le couple

\- Par l'ange Raziel, je vous déclare un déclara Jem

Tous applaudirent le couple ce qui les fit sourire avant de s'embrasser passionnément, Lily se mit à pleurer dans le costume de Raphaël.

\- Rah Lily contrôle-toi, tu ne vois pas que tu mets de la morve sur mon costume râla Raphaël

\- Oh la ferme et laisse-moi pleurer le fait que mon bébé est marié, mon petit bébé qui s'est marié. Bon tu n'as pas un mouchoir par hasard renifla Lily

\- Dios soupira Raphaël

Le couple traversa sous les applaudissements de tous, Maryse s'était mis à pleurer en voyant que son fils aîné est marié. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari qui l'a prit dans ses bras, ils se déplaçaient pour la salle de réception. Le couple alla sur la piste de danse pour faire leur premier danse, ils dansaient ensemble dans une danse lente. Magnus lui susurra les paroles dans son oreille,

_\- Tu es ce que j'ai toujours recherché__, __ce que mon cœur a toujours désiré__. __La lumière quand dans le noir je me perds__, g__raver le temps__. __Toujours ensemble, éternellement__. __J'ai fais mon choix__, __il ne reste que toi__. __Déclarer ma flamme__,__ ne suffirais pas__. __Je veux te montrer tout ce qu'il y a en moi__, __tu as bouleversé__. __Toute mon existence__, __je n'peux pas demeurer dans le silence__quand je te verrai__. __Il me faudra trouver la force, de te dire tout ca. Tu es ce que j'ai toujours recherché__, __ce que mon cœur a toujours désiré__. __La lumière quand dans le noir je me perds__, __graver le temps__. __Toujours ensemble__,__ éternellement__. __Prends le même chemin que moi__, j__amais se séparer__. __Vieillir au près de toi__,__ je l'ai toujours désiré__. __Tu es ce que j'ai toujours recherché__, __ce que mon cœur a toujours désiré__. __La lumière quand dans le noir je me perds__,__ graver le temps__. __Toujours ensemble__, __éternellement_ chanta Magnus **(1)**

\- Je t'aime sanglota Alec de bonheur

\- Aku Cinta Kamu répondit Magnus en le serrant dans ses bras

Tous virent à quel point le couple était amoureux et rayonnant de bonheur. Magnus le repoussa doucement d'une seule main avant de l'attirer vers lui en le faisant tourner jusqu'à dans ses bras, le dhampir colla son dos contre le torse de son mari qui caressait son ventre arrondi sous son coutume. Ils étaient dans leur monde sans remarquer que tous les rejoignirent sur la piste de danse, Isabelle regarda le couple et vit que son frère était en nage de bonheur. Simon vint le voir,

\- Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère aussi heureux que maintenant sourit Isabelle

\- Je peux le comprendre tu sais sourit Simon en la regardant

Elle rougit devant lui, les deux avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Ils commençaient à saluer les invités quand la famille Lightwood avec Raphaël et Lily s'approchaient d'eux,

\- Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à tous les deux et Magnus tu fais du mal à mon fils je te tue menaça Maryse

\- Ton fils sera très heureux avec moi sourit Magnus en regardant son mari

\- Et c'est un bon début au vu que je ne l'ai pas vu aussi rayonnant qu'aujourd'hui déclara Lily

Alec rougit avant de se tourner vers Magnus, celui-ci se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement ce qui le fit plaisir à tous. Plus tard ils embrassaient tous en les enlaçant chacun d'eux car ils allaient en lune de miel, ils prirent un portail pour Paris. Ils allaient dans la maison de vacances de Magnus, le sorcier prit son mari dans ses bras sous ses protestations et franchit la porte avec lui.

\- Désolé mon cœur mais fallait que je respecte la tradition sourit Magnus

\- Je te rappelle que je suis enceinte et tu nous pouvais faire tomber en plus ton sale gosse est en train de sauter sur ma vessie grimaça Alec

\- La porte à gauche au fond indiqua Magnus amusé

Il alla soulager sa vessie, l'asiatique en profita pour se mettre dans l'ambiance en claquant des doigts. Il fit apparaître des bougies et du champagne sans alcool, il fit un mouvement de main sur le lit pour mettre des pétales de roses. Il sourit devant le résultat,

\- Magnus articula Alec d'une voix sexy

Il se retourna et eut son cœur rata un battement en voyant son mari, ce dernier était en body sexy transparent avec un boxer bleu nuit. Son peignoir en soie était détaché qui pendait sur ses épaules, le body faisait ressortir son petit ventre rond qui le rendait désirable aux yeux de Magnus.

\- Tu es à croquer bébé, vraiment à croquer gloussa Magnus

Il rigola et s'avança jusqu'à mettre ses bras autour de son cou, le calice le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans le lit. Il l'embrassa dans le cou en le mordillant, il le lui enleva le body et lécha son téton en le tétant avant de passer à son jumeau, il passa quelques minutes qui a failli venir le dhampir sous le plaisir étant sensible au niveau de sa poitrine. Il retraça chaque rune et arriva vers son érection avant de le prendre en bouche, il renfloua un reflexe de renvoi en l'aspirant dans la gorge. Il le relâcha et passa sa langue sur l'intimité ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il fit coulisser son doigt en lui pour le préparé. Il claqua des doigts pour le lubrifier à l'intérieur de lui, il le pénétra doucement. Il entama des coups de reins très doux comme si c'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour, Alec gémit et l'encercla avec ses bras en l'attirant plus prés de lui. Il accéléra encore un peu ses coups de reins, les canines d'Alec fit leur apparition et enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour le mordre. Il but avidement son sang, il frappa sa prostate ce qui le fit crier de plaisir en rejetant sa tête. Ils continuaient avant que le dhampir jouit en se déversant sur leur ventre, Magnus continua en serrant les dents avant de se déverser en lui. Il s'effondra sur lui essoufflé, il se retira de lui avant de se basculer sur le côté. Alec le regarda avec les joues rouges et en sueur par leur récente activité,

\- C'était un nuit de noce parfait sourit Magnus

\- C'est bizarre mais je n'ai pas comprit cette nuit de noce, tu pourrais me le montrer susurra Alec en se redressant légèrement

Il ricana et l'embrassa langoureusement, il alla le surplomber quand le dhampir l'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as demanda Magnus

Il écarquilla les yeux en plaquant ses mains sur son ventre arrondi, il ressentit un coup de pieds. Il prit la main de son mari et le mit à l'endroit il ressentait le coup de pieds de leur bébé,

\- Alexander, que se passe t-il interrogea Magnus

\- Attends un peu s'excita Alec

Il fronça les sourcils et écarquilla ses yeux en sentant un coup de pied contre sa paume, il regarda surpris.

\- Bon dieu Alexander, c'est…commença Magnus sous le coup de l'émotion

\- Oui, c'est le bébé sourit Alec

\- C'est magique souffla Magnus

Il l'embrassa et embrassa le petit ventre rebondit, il gloussa devant en parlant avec le bébé. Alec grimaça avant de se lever sous l'incompréhension de son mari, il revint dans le lit.

\- Elle est en train de jouer avec ma vessie grimaça Alec

\- Il faut être sage ma puce roucoula Magnus en l'embrassant sur le ventre

Un coup de pied lui répondit ce qui le fit rire, ils passaient la soirée à sentir le coup de pied du bébé. Ils passèrent une semaine à Paris avant de prendre un portail pour aller à Venise puis à Egypte, ils firent le tour du monde pendant sept semaines avant de rentrer à New-York. Tous à l'institut étaient heureux de les retrouver, le dhampir alla dans la cellule de Jonathan. Isabelle avait pu grâce à Simon avoir des flacons de feu céleste, elle avait proposé à Clary de l'injecter à dans la rune.

\- Faisons le déclara Clary ne voulant pas rester une seconde avec son frère

\- Ne fais pas ça Clary, ils veulent nous séparer objecta Jonathan

* * *

**1: Éternellement de Tragédie**

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'erreur de Jonathan et le drôle cauchemar de Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	36. Chapter 35

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Le prochain chapitre sera très chaud XD et oui tous la main à la patte avec la chambre du bébé **

**Lavigne 126: Prépare tes ventilateur ou va te réfugier dans le réfrigérateur parce demain soir sera chaud très chaud car j'ai mit le paquet avec tes deux idées niark niark allez j'attends encore tes idées pour rendre cette canicule en vrai volcan de chaleur XD**

**Alec Barton: Bon je te préviens demain sera vraiment chaud le chapitre avec les idées de ma lectrice qui me fournit ses idées perverse"Satan cria et fit essayer de travaille ses démons qui préfère jouer sous les rires de ses filles" Laisse-moi faire " Hachi se tient vers les deux" Allez tournoi de poker tout le monde " tous les démons se mit en travaille sur le nouveau coffre au lieu de jouer avec Hachi" Voilà c'est fait niark niark XD**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'un beta alors envoyez-moi un PM !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 35, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 35**_

Alec mangea son bol de mixture étrange en regardant le moniteur, il gloussa en sentant un coup de pied de son bébé. Il grimaça en se levant et alla aux toilettes, il revient prendre son bol pour aller dans le bureau directorial. Il s'allongea dans le canapé en regardant sa mère gérait l'institut, Jace entra avec les poches sous les yeux inquiets pour Clary. Lors de l'injection du feu céleste, la rune avait saigné d'un liquide noir. Malheureusement cela n'a pas eu l'effet escompté, la rousse s'était évanouis et s'était retrouvé dans le monde des rêves. Elle avait vu son frère l'invité à le rejoindre avec ses ailes noire signe qu'il était démoniaque, elle était sur le point d'accepter quand elle entendit Jace l'appeler avec ses ailes d'ange. Elle regarda les deux avant de choisir son frère qui la rappela qu'elle est de sa famille étant sous l'influence de la rune démoniaque, elle se réveilla avec des yeux noirs semblable à Jonathan. Jace était désolé pour sa petite amie avant de se faire trahir par elle quand elle libéra Jonathan pour s'enfuir tous les deux, Jocelyn reçut les nouvelles était de retour à New-York. Elle avait accusée tout le monde de ne pas aider sa fille, Alec s'énerva sous l'influence de ses hormones lui rétorqua qu'elle était mal placée de dire quoi que soit en abandonnant sa fille à son sort après sa capture par Lilith. Il lui avait crié dessus révélant qu'ils étaient plus inquiets qu'elle, il s'était moqué d'elle en rappelant qu'elle était une mère pathétique après avoir abandonné son fils aux mains de Valentin sans états d'âme. Elle essaya de se défendre devant les mots du noiraud, ce dernier ne lâcha pas l'affaire et lui répondit qu'elle l'aurait dû confier son fils à quelqu'un de confiance au lieu de le laisser seul. Il critiqua qu'elle était une lâche et plein de mots qui blessaient la rousse, Maryse qui avait assez entendu et se sentait mal pour son ancienne amie arrêta son fils. Alec réalisa ses mots blessants commença à s'excuser quand la rousse l'arrêta en disant que ce dernier avait raison sur tout la ligne, Clary était aux prises de la rune démoniaque et était aux côté de son frère aux sangs de démon. Jace était de plus en plus inquiet,

\- Jace, tu dois te reposer conseilla Maryse

\- Quand on aura libéré Clary des griffes de Jonathan et qu'on aura tranché sa tête, je me reposerai déclara Jace

\- Tu vas tomber de fatigue et ce ne sera pas comme ça que tu pourrais l'aider apaisa Alec en frottant son ventre

Alec était à son cinquième mois de grossesse, son ventre était bien rond signe de sa grossesse évident. Le bébé bougea beaucoup ce qui amusait le couple mais beaucoup moins pour Alec quand il voulait se reposer, il poursuivit de manger sa nourriture ragoûtante malgré les protestations de sa famille. Le blond regarda son parabataï,

\- Magnus est en train de la localiser partout pour la retrouver rassura Alec

Il hocha la tête de mauvaise foi, Isabelle entra dans le bureau avec un sourire de joie.

\- Je crois savoir comment faire pour libérer Clary du lien définitivement, je suis penchée la dessus et je crois que le seul moyen est faire l'épée glorieuse déclara Isabelle

\- Pour ça tu dois avoir des matériels adéquats déduit Maryse

\- Oui Luke va ramener une ancienne sœur de fer pour m'aider à faire l'épée glorieuse expliqua Isabelle

Elle hocha la tête, Jace se réjouit de la nouvelle en souriant. Alec sourit en sentant la joie de son frère, il grimaça en essayant de se lever. Il s'était assis les jambes écartées, il se débattit de quelque seconde pour essayer de se lever. Tous remarquèrent les efforts d'Alec, ce dernier souffla en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait se lever. Jace roula des yeux et aida son frère pour le mettre sur pied avant de partit en vitesse aux toilettes, il bailla et alla dans sa chambre pour s'endormir. Pendant ce temps Clary était en train de regarder l'appartement où Jonathan vivait, ce dernier entra dans la pièce en observant sa sœur.

\- J'ai des infos au sujet que je recherchais déclara Jonathan

\- C'est quoi demanda Clary curieuse

\- Quelques choses que je veux t'offrir, sourit Jonathan

\- Vraiment tu as soulevé ma curiosité dis-moi ce que c'est questionna Cary

\- L'épée familiale des Morgenstern répondit Jonathan

\- Pourquoi cette vulgaire épée qui provient de ce traître qui nous sert de père cracha Clary

Il ricana sardonique devant la rancœur de sa pette sœur envers leur géniteur, même sa mot ne lui a rien fait comme un brise sur son épaule. Il regarda la rousse dans les yeux,

\- Avant que Valentin ne tâche le nom de la famille Morgenstern, ils étaient une famille respectable et honnête surtout dans la droiture. Notre ancêtre a forgé une épée qui est un héritage dans notre famille expliqua Jonathan

\- Je vous, et où est ce qu'on peut le trouve demanda Clary

\- La reine des fées a l'épée des Morgenstern avec elle en guise de cadeau par Valentin pour qu'elle puisse l'aider contre l'enclave, dommage pour lui que la reine avait rangé sa veste au dernier moment ricana Jonathan

\- Grâce à Alec conclu Clary

\- Oui, ce dhampir. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi est ce que Valentin le voulait si ardemment ? En tout cas j'ai hâte de me venger de lui après ce qu'il m'a fait fulmina Jonathan

\- Il ne va pas participer à la bataille comme prévue, par souci de locataire disons le lâcha Clary

Jonathan se tourna vers lui ne comprenant par ce qu'elle lui disait, elle fit la moue malicieuse.

\- Il est enceinte, je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais d'après ce que je sais c'est que le père de Magnus Asmodée. Il a implanté un utérus en lui de ce fait il est enceinte de Magnus Bane le grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, un enfant qui est moitié sorcier, moitié Nephilim et un quart vampire raconta Clary

\- Un enfant très puissant avec tous ses pouvoirs mélangés déduit Jonathan avec une lueur indéfinissable

Elle lui sourit encore plus par sa découverte, ils songeaient un plan pour kidnapper le bébé après sa naissance. Pendant ce temps Alec était en train de se regarder devant le miroir dans leur chambre, il vit des vergetures sur son ventre et sur ses cuisses. Il se mordit les lèvres, ses abdos avaient été remplacé par son ventre rond. Il commença à avoir des larmes aux yeux en se rendant compte qu'il était loin d'être parfait, il s'assit sur le lit et sanglota doucement. Magnus qui venait de finir une potion pour un client à lui, il soupira en se massant l'épaule. Il sourit en pensant à son mari, il se dirigea vers la chambre avant d'entendre les sanglots d'Alec. Il fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit devant lui, il le fit lever son visage vers lui pour voir les larmes d'Alec.

\- Que se passe t-il mon amour ? Il est arrivé quelque chose questionna Magnus inquiet

\- Tu vas me quitter pour quelqu'un d'autre comme je suis devenu laid sanglota Alec

Le sorcier tomba des nues devant la réponse du dhampir, il souffla amusé avant de le pousser sur le lit légèrement brutalement en le dominant. Il l'embrassa avant de se pencher vers son oreille doucement,

\- Dis-moi une chose, pourquoi est ce que j'irais ailleurs alors qu'il y a un chasseur d'ombre avec une rune d'endurance et de flexibilité dans mon lit susurra Magnus

\- Magnus…stoppa Alec

Le sorcier mit le doigt sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler, il retraça les lèvres de son amant avec sensualité.

\- Dis-moi comment je peux aller voir ailleurs quand ses lèvres sont appétissantes quand je les regarde. Et ta peau laiteuse qui a un goût de pêche légèrement caramélisé avec tes runes, tes tétons qui sont d'une auréole de chocolat. Tes abdos sculpté dans le marbre qui maintenant renferme un précieux trésor, cette ceinture d'Apollon qui a un goût de vanille. Ta queue qui a une taille parfait, ton anus qui cache un paradis. Tes fesses qui l'ont l'air irrésistible, dis-moi Alexander avec qui je pourrais comparer à toi car aucun ne t'arrive à la cheville décrit Magnus

Il eut les joues rouges devant les descriptions très physiques de son amant, celui-ci l'avait dépouillé de ses vêtements en le caressant. Il gémit de plaisir quand Magnus le prit en bouche, ils firent l'amour dans leur lit. Après ça Alec avait la tête posé sur le ventre de Magnus qui lui caressait son gros ventre,

\- Je ne pourrais jamais détourner le regard de toi car tu es l'amour de ma vie mon amour déclara Magnus

\- Je t'aime Magnus Lightwood-Bane déclara Alec

\- Aku Cinta Kamu répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient quand Alec le repoussa pour fier dans la salle de bain pour aller uriner, il alla se promener nu pour aller dans la cuisine et revenir avec son bol de gelée de framboise, de choux de Bruxelles avec de la glace de mangue avec de la moutarde. Il était en train de mélanger le tout et s'assit confortablement entre les jambes de Magnus, il dégusta son mets en ronronnant. Son mari était embrassé dans son cou, il le vit plongé dans ses pensés.

\- Qu'est ce que tu es en train de penser demanda Magnus

\- Les prénoms à notre futur enfant, j'ai été en train de penser à un prénom songea Alec

\- Tu as des idées interrogea Magnus

\- J'ai toujours aimé le prénom Nelly si j'avais une fille répondit Alec

\- Si c'est un garçon déduit Magnus

\- Je voudrais mettre le prénom de Max, je n'ai pas pu le protégé et ni moins le sauver alors en honorant notre fils ainsi je pourrais le protéger expliqua Alec

\- Je comprends mon amour compatis Magnus

\- Et toi, tu as réfléchit à des prénoms pour notre enfant questionna Alec en léchant sa cuillère plein de glace mélangé avec la moutarde et de gelée

\- Elly si c'est une fille et un garçon Dylan répondit Magnus

\- Je suis surpris que tu ne propose pas Ragnor comme choix de prénom s'étonna Alec

Il fit une expression horrifiée en regardant Alec, ce dernier éclata de rire devant son expression. Il s'arrêta de rire en l'observant,

\- Mon fils mérite un meilleur nom qu'au lieu d'un ermite grognon qui ne voulait pas te prêter ses chaussures italienne car je cite il a payé ses chaussures qui coûté la peau des fesses d'après lui, vraiment un bien meilleur nom s'indigna Magnus

Il rigola encore plus avant de grimacer en sentant son bébé bouger dans son ventre,

\- C'est vrai mon ange, à croire que le café ne pouvait même pas le dérider nargua Magnus

\- Il te manque à ce point n'est ce pas déduit Alec

\- Beaucoup comme toi avec Max, je ne veux pas mettre son nom car cela me fera mal et puis le prénom Ragnor n'est pas trop esthétique. Ragnor Lightwood-Bane, je crois qu'il se retournera dans sa tombe en me maudissant je suis sûr ricana Magnus

Alec était amusé devant les mimiques de son mari au sujet de son défunt meilleur ami, ils discutaient de leur défunt ensemble avant de s'endormir. Il rêva de son rêve quotidienne, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais il fut repousser et engloutit par la mer de sang. Il se réveilla dans le champ de bataille sous une pluie de sang, l'homme se tenait là en le regardant sadiquement. Il s'avança dont le sang emprisonna Alec,

\- Dis-moi qui est le roi sanglant demanda Alec en le regardant

_\- Abordarea renaștere, nimeni nu va apăra rege sângeros înviat. Ultima liniei va sacrifica sângele lui să se întoarcă împăratul sângeroase, venirea Lui va fi marcată în sânge. Întunericul va conduce timpul trezirii_ déclara l'homme

\- Dîtes qui est le roi sanglant supplia Alec

Il sourit sardonique et fit un mouvement de main, la terre l'engloutit ce qui le fit réveillé de nouveau en sursaut et en sueur. Magnus se réveilla à son tour et le prit dans ses bras,

\- Raconte-moi demanda Magnus

_\- Abordarea renaștere, nimeni nu va apăra rege sângeros înviat. Ultima liniei va sacrifica sângele lui să se întoarcă împăratul sângeroase, venirea Lui va fi marcată în sânge. Întunericul va conduce timpul trezirii _répéta Alec

\- Le réveil approche, personne ne pourra défendre le roi sanglant de ressuscité. Le dernier de la lignée sacrifiera son sang pour faire revenir le roi sanglant, son avènement sera marqué dans le sang. Les ténèbres régneront l'heure de son réveil traduit Magnus

\- Ça signifie que le roi sanglant va bientôt se réveiller par le sacrifice de sang du dernier de la lignée souligna Alec

\- Je ne sais pas mon amour mais une chose, ce roi sanglant plongera le monde obscur dans un chaos pas possible pensa Magnus

Il frémit de peur et se blottit dans les bras de son mari qui resserra son bras autour de lui, au même moment Isabelle était avec Simon virent Luke et Jocelyn entraient avec un sac.

\- Tu es sûr que tu peux faire l'épée glorieuse pour faire sortir Clary de cette rune démoniaque demanda Jocelyn

\- Oui, je sais que je ne suis pas aussi compétente que les sœurs de fer mais je pourrais faire une épée pour la libérer des griffes de Jonathan décréta Isabelle

\- Bien, d'ailleurs j'ai retrouvé ceci dans la maison de ma sœur qui a disparut subitement. Ce sont les instruments des sœurs de fer expliqua Luke

La rousse mit la main sur l'épaule du loup-garou, ce dernier hocha la tête. La jeune femme ouvrit la sacoche avec excitation et sourit en touchant les instruments avec respect, elle se concentra avant de se rappeler d'un détail.

\- Je viens de rappeler que Jace viens de partir en mission pour trouver Clary et la ramener, malheureusement j'ai besoin de sang d'ange et avec son surplus ça aurait fait l'affaire rappela Isabelle

\- Mais il n'y aura pas d'alternative par hasard interrogea Jocelyn

Ils réfléchissent ensemble quand les trois levèrent la tête et se tournaient synchro vers Simon,

\- Pourquoi est ce que vous me regardez comme ça questionna Simon

\- Tu as ingéré le sang d'ange de Jace alors tu l'as encore en toi répondit Isabelle

\- D'accord mais une seule question proposa Simon

\- Vas y lâcha Luke

\- L'aiguille est grosse comment demanda Simon effrayé

Isabelle éclata de rire avec le couple devant la peur du vampire, au même moment Magnus faisait un rêve où ils avaient une fille. Ils avaient décidé de le nommer Nora, le sorcier inspira de fierté en regarda la beauté de sa fille qui lui ressemblait énormément à Alec. Nora était en tout point une Alec en féminin, elle avait 16 ans. Sa beauté était envoûtant ayant hérité le regard hypnotisant des vampires et la beauté angélique des Nephilims avec des pouvoirs de sorcier, elle vient les rejoindre avec une robe à la mode.

\- Papa, maman j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer signala Nora

\- Oui ma chérie qu'est ce que c'est questionna Magnus

\- Voilà j'ai rencontrée quelqu'un et je voudrais vous le présenter ce soir pour dîner révéla Nora

\- C'est d'accord mon chou, ton petit ami sera la bienvenue dans la famille déclara Alec

\- J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de mon bébé renchérit Magnus

\- Oh que oui papa, il est l'homme de ma vie. Je ne peux pas passer ma vie sans lui décréta Nora

Ils sourient de joie en voyant leur fille amoureuse, arrivé au dîner Magnus mit en évidence tous les armes séraphiques de son mari bien disposé aidé de ce dernier. La sonnette sonna ce qui fit précipita Nora sur la porte,

\- J'y vais déclara Nora

Le couple rigola et s'embrassa tendrement devant la précipitation de leur fille vers la porte, ils entendirent la voix de leur invité qui était très familière et très irritant pour Magnus. Nora entra avec pas des moindres Lorenzo Rey, le sorcier sauta sur ses pieds en pointant son doigt vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici cracha Magnus

\- Papa, ça suffit Lorenzo est mon fiancé et nous allons nous marier déclara Nora

\- QUOI, C'EST IMPOSSIBLE PAS AVEC CE LEZARD RAMPANT hurla Magnus de terreur

\- Que veux-tu Bane ? Ta fille est amoureuse de moi et nous allons nous marier je peux commencer à t'appeler papa sourit Lorenzo

\- IL N'EST PAS QUESTION MA FILLE SORTE AVEC UN REPTILE DE LA PIRE ESPECE, JAMAIS, NEVER, NADA, NIET cria Magnus

Nora mit ses poings sur ses hanches et se mit devant son père,

\- Papa, sois tu accepte ce mariage ou soit tu ne connaîtras pas tes petits-enfants menaça sa fille

\- Pas avec ce lézard objecta Magnus

\- Mon chéri calme-toi laisse la, elle est amoureuse soupira Alec en passant la main dans son bas du dos

\- Mais…mais…mais bredouilla Magnus

\- Merci maman, nous allons dans ma chambre, tu viens mon amour proposa Nora

\- Je te suis, j'ai hâte de voir ta chambre articula Lorenzo en souriant démoniquement

Il frémit d'horreur et de panique, il couru comme au ralentis pour les attraper avant qu'ils s'enferment dans la chambre.

\- A toute l'heure beau-papa acheva Lorenzo en ricanant sadiquement

\- NON hurla Magnus en se réveillant

Alec sursauta en se réveillant et vit le sorcier en sueur après avoir hurlé un non assez sonore,

\- Magnus, que se passe t-il bailla Alec en mettant une main sur son ventre rond

\- Chéri, notre fille est fiance avec ce lézard visqueux de Lorenzo. Il était sur le point de voler la vertu de notre fille, ça ne va passer comme ça je vais aller le castrer ce reptile immonde avant qu'il ne pose la main dégoûtant sur notre petite ange raconta Magnus en sautant du lit

\- Magnus, ce n'était pas réel. Tu viens faire un cauchemar apaisa Alec

L'asiatique s'arrêta de faire des gestes sur le point d'invoquer un portail pour aller castrer Lorenzo, il pivota vers Alec qui frottait son ventre.

\- Notre bébé est toujours dans mon ventre décréta Alec

\- C'était un affreux cauchemar Alexander, j'en frémis de terreur pire que les jeans délavés à l'acide lamenta Magnus en s'allongeant prés de lui

\- Je vois ça gloussa Alec

\- Ce n'est pas drôle bébé râla Magnus

\- Je te comprends mon amour, évite de penser à ton cauchemar conseilla Alec

Il souffla doucement en faisant le vide mais il fit la moue ne essayant pas se souvenir de son cauchemar,

\- Je n'y arrive pas peut-être si j'allais castrer Lorenzo, ça me sortira de la tête proposa Magnus

\- Et si je te propose une autre alternative de ne pas penser à ça, comme tu m'as fait réveillé et tu ne vas pas te rendormir. Tu pourrais jouer avec moi, mon maître me délaisse en ce moment Nya miaula Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Oh le petit chat coquin, très bonne idée. Je vais jouer avec toi et te caresser pour t'entendre ronronner susurra Magnus

Il l'embrassa amoureusement et lui fit l'amour, quelques jours plus tard Isabelle termina de fabriquer l'épée pour libérer Clary. Elle le sortit de la moule et le donna à Jace qui le mania avec précision,

\- C'est parfait Izzy, bien on y va proposa Jace

\- Je viens avec vous déclara Alec

\- Alec, je ne crois pas dans ton état tu pourrais venir refusa Jace

Il prit son arc et ses carquois, le dhampir s'équipa tout en mettant ses armes séraphiques.

\- C'est une affirmation Jace et non une proposition, tu n'as pas intérêt de me laisser en arrière car je te jure sur l'ange Jace que je vais te faire ta vie est un enfer menaça Alec en regardant son parabataï

\- On appelle Magnus pour le portail demanda Jace ayant peur de son frère

Il eut peur du dhampir quand ce dernier arbora un regard terrifiant, il évita de le contrarié avec ses hormones. Magnus arriva ayant été informé par la situation, il était mécontent que son mari allait sur le champ de bataille étant enceinte.

\- Mon cœur, ce n'est pas raisonnable que tu aille dans ton état au combat. Tu risques de te blesser le bébé et toi conseilla Magnus

\- Je comprends ton inquiétude mais je ne veux pas laisser Clary comme ça en plus je vais rester en arrière, si tu n'as pas confiance en moi pourquoi est ce tu ne viendras pas avec nous proposa Alec

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

Il mit ses bras autour de son cou et poussa son ventre de cinq mois contre son torse, l'asiatique sentit des coups de pieds de la part de son bébé. Le dhampir l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- Viens avec nous, tu pourrais me protégé avec ta magie. J'aime te voir faire de la magie, tu sais que ça me fait toute chose quand tu montre ta puissance susurra Alec dans son oreille

\- Je viens avec vous déclara Magnus

Isabelle éclata de rire alors que Jace eut la mâchoire décroché devant l'aide soudaine de son beau-frère, ce dernier fit un portail pour le royaume des fées après avoir été avertis de leur présence là-bas. Clary et Jonathan avaient capturé la reine pour l'épée, fort heureusement Méliorn avait contacté l'institut qui confirma leur aide. Il leur donna l'épée des Morgenstern,

\- Est-ce vraiment l'épée interrogea Jonathan en menaçant la reine

\- C'est exact mon frère, c'est bien l'épée des Morgenstern déclara Clary

\- Dommage mais tu n'es pas une Morgenstern mais une Fairchirld rectifia Jace

Le duo de fratrie vit Alec en retrait avec Magnus devant lui pour le protégé, Jonathan se mit à sourire en voyant le dhampir ainsi que son gros ventre.

\- A ce que je vois ton ventre à encore grossi constata Clary en les menaçant

\- Oui, mon bébé est content de voir sa tante qui lui a beaucoup manqué commenta Alec

\- Le seul enfant dont je serai la tante sera celle de mon frère Jonathan ricana Clary

\- Ce n'est pas toi Clary, ta mère et Luke avec Simon sont inquiet pour toi glissa Isabelle

\- C'est moi tout ça, je vous emmerde tous à commencer par Jace critiqua Clary

\- Bien dit petite sœur, ses chasseurs ne méritent pas notre sympathie mais notre haine. Je tuerai vous tous surtout toi le dhampir, vraiment la honte des chasseurs d'être gros à ce point se moqua Jonathan

Alec écarquilla les yeux en se venant de se faire de gros, Magnus s'approcha de lui pour le consoler en sachant que les hormones allaient le faire pleurer. Il sentit un courant d'air avant de voir Jonathan Morgenstern en train de voler pour atterrir disgracieuse en glissant sur la neige, tous regardaient le directeur enragé.

\- JE NE SUIS PAS GROS SALE ENFOIRE, JE SUIS ENCEINTE. TU NE SAIS PAS D'AVOIR DES PIEDS ENFLES, DES VERGETURES, DES GAZS A TOUT BOUT DE CHAMP. TU OSE ME TRAITER DE GROS, ESPECE DE CONNARD J'AI ENVIE QUE TU SACHE CE QUE C'EST D'ÊTRE ENCEINTE ABRUTIE. TA MERE NE T'APPRIS PAS DE RESPECTER LES PERSONNES ENCEINTES, RAH MAIS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE PARLE AVEC TOI ? TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN D'AUTRE AVEC TA CERVELLE DE MOINEAU MÊME JACE CAPTE MIEUX QUE TOI POURTANT IL EST AUSSI BLOND QUE TOI hurla Alec enragé

\- Chéri, c'est bon calme-toi. La colère n'est pas bon pour le bébé apaisa Magnus en venant prés de lui

\- Oh j'envie de le fracasser la tête dommage pour toi que je dois faire pipi sinon tu auras eu vraiment mal après que je t'aurais tiré les oreilles grogna Alec

La fratrie et Clary étaient sidérés, la rousse se réveilla de son état de stupeur et était sur le point de t'attaquer Alec quand Izzy avec l'épée para l'attaque.

\- Bon Clary, on se trouve tout à l'heure parce que je vais faire pipi et peut-être une sieste salua Alec

Il allait uriner contre un arbre, Jonathan se releva en s'arrangeant la mâchoire d'où Jace l'attaquait. Ils se battirent quand Jace maîtrisa enfin l'autre blond, Magnus l'enchaîna avec sa magie le temps qu'il aille libérer Clary de la rune démoniaque. L'Herondale courra et prit l'épée avant de sauter pour transperçait l'épaule de sa petite amie pour détruire la rune, une lumière jaillit de la rune ce qui fit crier de douleur les deux.

\- JONATHAN cria Clary

\- CLARY cria Jonathan à son tour

Jace recula avant de voir la rune détruire, la rousse revint à elle ce qui rendit son frère furieux. Ce dernier se déchaîna ses pouvoirs démoniaques avant de s'enfuir, Magnus inquiet pour Alec alla le voir et fut rassuré de le voir en sécurité.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la patience de Magnus à rude à épreuve et un tango enflammé. Bisous glacées. **


	37. Chapter 36

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Alec est devenu un très bon manipulateur XD Il sait que Magnus ne lui refuserait rien XD**

**Shadowhunteria: Ravie que tu aime ma fics et oui je reprends un peu la série en mélangeant un peu avec mon imagination **

**Lavigne 126: Alerte thermonucléaire, je répète alerte thermonucléaire. Restez au frais voir dans un congélateur au maximale de -120 ° degrés XD ce chapitre est classé de l'un les plus chauds du siècle XD allez je te laisse juger si tu as eu chaud **

**Alec Barton: "Satan bavait toujours sur son nouveau coffre alors que les filles se préparaient aux nouveaux tsunami " Je parie qu'il va encore faire la gueule en disant ses papiers avant de râler sur nous comme d'habitude" Alec hocha la tête avant d'Hachi propose un Karaoké et commence à chanter "Sous l'océan avec les démons comme choeur" Sous l'océan XD Chapitre trés chaud avec certain Alec trés lâché et un Magnus à rude épreuve XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'un beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 36, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 36**_

Magnus sourit béat en voyant le ventre rond de son mari, Alec gloussa en le voyant complètement niais. Ne pouvant plus garder ses mains sur lui, il posa ses mains sur le gros ventre pour sentir son bébé bouger. Il sourit encore plus en sentant les coups de pieds contre sa paume, le dhampir grimaça légèrement à les coups de pieds. Ils passèrent un moment à parler avec le bébé, Alec était à son sixième mois de grossesse. Il était assez souvent épuisé par le bébé et un peu par ses rêves récurrents, ils ne savaient plus quoi penser au sujet du dernier de la lignée du roi sanglant et son retour. Ils avaient regardé partout dans les livres et d'autres aucun résultat, Lily et Raphaël avaient fait des recherches de leur côté d'après tous les archives vampires du monde entier mais aucun ne mentionne le dernier de sa lignée. Entre temps Jonathan était toujours en cavale, ils ont pu récupérer Clary de l'influence de la rune démoniaque apposé par Lilith. Jocelyn l'avait enlacée en lui demandant pardon de l'avoir abandonné encore une fois alors qu'elle devait être là pour elle, sa fille lui rassura qu'elle était heureuse qu'elle soit là avec elle. Luke et Simon étaient heureux de voir que tout allait bien chez elle, ils avaient en profité pour faire une petite fête en célébrant la délibération de Clary. Le couple avait participé avant de rencontré car le dhampir était épuisé, Robert était revenu entre temps pour donner un coup de main à monter les meubles dans la chambre du bébé. Ils avaient presque terminé de peindre les murs, la rousse faisait les dessins d'Idris ainsi que l'hôtel Dumort et le labyrinthe en spiral. Elle fut aidée par Catarina qui surveillait l'évolution de la grossesse d'Alec, elles avaient enchantés pour que les dessins s'alternent pour le bébé. Madzie adorait de venir le couple ayant été pendant un moment au labyrinthe en spiral, elle fut surprise de voir le gros ventre d'Alec. Ils lui ont expliqué de manière le plus innocent possible, elle avait hâte d'avoir quelqu'un pour jouer ce qui a fait rire le couple. Jace regarda les vis et le manuel dans sa main, ils avaient décidé de monter chacun un meuble pour aller plus vite. Simon eut la table à langer à monter, Robert était l'armoire à ranger, Jace eut l'étagère pour ranger les chaussures enfin Magnus eut le berceau étant le père.

\- Par l'ange, c'est de la langue démoniaque beugla Jace

\- Tu ne sais pas monter une étagère blondie se moqua Magnus

\- Très drôle Bane, je prie l'ange que le bébé n'hérite pas ton humour douteux pria Jace

\- Déjà commence à faire son étagère lâcha Magnus en vissant un vis sur le berceau

Le blond soupira longuement et relut le manuel, il commença à travailler sans cacher les beaux dessins de sa petit ami. Alec entra dans la chambre de son bébé pour voir l'avancer des travaux en train de manger son goûter préféré, Magnus le vit arriver dans la chambre et le scruta de la tête aux pieds. Il vit que celui-ci était pieds nu sur le plancher froid, il grimaça et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître des pantoufles chauffants pour lui.

\- Tiens mets les dans tes pieds proposa Magnus

\- C'est bon Magnus souffla Alec

Il lui donna un regard insistant ce qui le fit soupirer, il les fit sous les yeux amusés de tous. Le dhampir retourna dans le salon pour s'asseoir, Isabelle avec Clary et Maryse étaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer les collations pour les hommes puissent se restaurer après avoir monté les meubles du bébé. Magnus et Simon avec Robert sortirent de la chambre sans Jace, ils s'assirent pour manger leur collation. Maryse haussa les sourcils devant l'absence de Jace, tous pointaient le doigt synchro dans la chambre du bébé où des jurons sortirent de la pièce.

\- On a fait un pari pour celui qui termine assez vite de monter les meubles mais Blondie à beaucoup de difficulté à monter les étagères à mon avis, je pense qu'il ne va pas réussir ricana Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec en frottant son gros ventre

\- Bon dieu autant de juron dans une pièce aussi innocent constata Simon en entendant les jurons de Jace

Le blond sortit de la chambre avec son doigt dans la bouche signe qu'il s'était blessé, il s'assit pour se reposer et manger sa collation.

\- L'étagère est terminé, on peut poser les affaires sans que celui-ci ne s'effondre questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr sourit Jace

Il prit les pieds de son parabataï pour les masser comme ils étaient enflés, le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une couverture pour son mari et le mit sur lui.

\- Magnus, c'est trop souffla Alec

\- Tu dois avoir froid, et j'insiste pour que tu reste au chaud insista Magnus

Il soupira longuement, depuis le début de son sixième mois Magnus est devenu très surprotecteur avec son mari. Il s'inquiétait à la moindre petit chose qui pourrait l'irriter, au début cela amuser beaucoup Alec mais maintenant il avait juste envie d'étrangler son amant. Il préféra rester à l'institut malgré que ce fût Jace qui reprenait les rennes en matière de protection, même si il préférait son mari au lieu de son parabataï.

\- Magnus a raison, tes pieds sont froids d'ailleurs sorcier pourquoi est ce que tu ne fais pas une tasse de thé pour lui ainsi il pourra se réchauffer lança Jace

\- T'es pas si blond que ça finalement riait Magnus en claquant des doigts

Le dhampir lança un regard suppliant à sa mère qui souriait amusée, elle se leva en lançant un regard à son mari.

\- On doit rentrer à l'institut pour le diriger comme nous sommes tous ici déclara Maryse

\- Je reste ici, Alec à besoin de moi décréta Jace

\- C'est bon Jace, tu peux y aller. Magnus s'occupe déjà de moi insista Alec

\- Tu es sûr demanda Jace ne voulant pas s'éloigner de son frère enceinte

\- Oui répondit Alec

Il se leva et lança un regard significatif à son beau-frère qui hocha la tête comme un accord tacite, toute la famille Lightwood avec Clary et Simon se dirigeaient hors de l'appartement. Le sorcier reprit la place de Jace pour masser les pieds enflé de son amant, il se pencha vers le gros ventre en l'embrassant d'un baiser-papillon.

\- Qui est le petit ange de papa ? Qui est le petit ange de papa roucoula Magnus

Des coups de pieds le répondirent ce qui le fit rire, le directeur passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il vint l'embrasser amoureusement, le chasseur le repoussa doucement pour se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain pour soulager sa vessie. Il bailla en sortant de la salle de bain et s'allongea sur le lit pour se reposer, Magnus fronça les sourcils en allant dans la chambre pour voir son mari en train de se reposer. Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front, il claqua pour le couvrir d'une couverture. Il fit apparaître des coussins pour l'entourer avant de le laisser dormir, il entra dans son atelier et prépara ses potions pour ses clients en avance. Plus tard le dhampir se réveilla de sa sieste en baillant, il alla dans l'atelier de Magnus qui venait de terminer une potion.

\- Tu es réveillé remarqua Magnus

\- Hm bailla Alec

\- Je vois gloussa Magnus en venant le voir

Il l'embrassa sur le front et le prit dans ses bras, il posa la tête sur l'épaule de son sorcier.

\- On va dîner dans ton restaurant préféré proposa Magnus

\- Pas envie de sortir ce soir, bébé est en train de prendre mes reins pour un démon dragon grimaça Alec

Il sourit et le massa au niveau de ses lombaires, ils se levaient malgré tout. Le sorcier invoqua des repas pour eux, ils mangèrent avant d'aller au lit. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla ayant faim, il se leva en se débattant quelques minutes sur le lit. Il alla dans la cuisine, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour voir que ses condiments préféré étaient là. Il commençait à faire son mélange en léchant sa cuillère de temps en temps, il se retourna pour aller vers la chambre et se figea ce qu'il avait devant lui. Il déglutit et mit un main sur son ventre rond, il recula en sentant le plan de travail derrière son bas de dos.

\- MAGNUS hurla Alec de peur

Magnus se réveilla en sursaut après avoir entendu le cri de son mari, il sauta par terre et failli trébucher avec les draps emmêlé autour de lui. Il couru jusqu'à la cuisine en invoquant sa magie cramoisi, il trouva son mari le regard terrifié avec ses mains sur son ventre. Il s'avança vers lui,

\- Alexander, que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Là, il y a…par l'ange…tue-là horrifia Alec en pointant le sol

Il regarda le sol et vit une minuscule araignée par terre, en comprenant la peur de son dhampir il brûla la petite bête. Il ouvrit ses bras dont Alec alla se blottir en vitesse, il lui caressa le dos en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça va je l'ai tué rassura Magnus

\- Elle était horrible, cette bête avec ses yeux qui me regardent vicieusement renifla Alec

\- Allons dans le lit, ce n'est pas bon pour ton dos d'être debout trop longtemps conseilla Magnus

Il l'emmena dans leur lit, il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur sa tempe. Le dhampir se blottit avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas pris son bol de nourriture, ayant peur qu'il y avait une autre araignée et se pivota vers Magnus.

\- Magnus, j'ai laissait mon bol dans la cuisine. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller le chercher proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr, bouge pas répondit Magnus en l'embrassant sur le nez

Il ramena le bol pour lui, il mangea en léchant la cuillère. Ils s'endormirent sans autre danger, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en baillant. Il s'étira avant de se retrouver en étoiles sur le lit avec son gros ventre l'empêchant de bouger, il grimaça en se redressant un peu en utilisant les coussins contre son dos. Il frotta son ventre en somnolant avant de se lever et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre son bain, il se dirigea vers l'immense dressing de Magnus où il rangea ses vêtements. Il regarda les nombreuses vêtements de son amant, ce dernier entra dans la pièce en voyant encore en boxer.

\- L'un de mes vêtements te plaît gloussa Magnus

\- Je regardais juste comme j'adore te voir dans tes vêtements, mais je préfère nu avec tes yeux de chats susurra Alec

Il gloussa et l'enlaça par derrière lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou, il leva la tête en regardant une porte dont il n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à là. Il relâcha Alec et ouvrit la porte pour voir que c'était une pièce vide, le directeur le suivit.

\- Je n'avais jamais remarqué cette pièce avant constata Magnus

\- Qu'as-tu décidé de faire de cette pièce questionna Alec

\- Je ne sais pas encore peut-être un autre dressing pour nous deux ou autre chose gloussa Magnus

Alec regarda la pièce et eut une idée après avoir observé la pièce, il se prépara et alla à l'institut. Il marcha avec son gros ventre vers la chambre d'Isabelle, il ouvrit la porte sans frapper et la vit en train de se changer en mettant sa robe courte. Elle se tourna vers son frère qui venait d'arriver,

\- Alec, tu viens d'arriver, quoi de neuf questionna Isabelle

\- J'aurai besoin de ton aide déclara Alec de but en blanc

\- D'accord accepta Isabelle curieuse

Ils allaient au centre commercial, plus tard il rentra chez lui et contacta Catarina qui accepta de l'aider, ils en profitaient de l'absence de Magnus pour transformer la pièce vide, elle s'en alla après avoir ausculté le dhampir. Ce dernier alla préparer un dîner romantique pour eux, le sorcier arriva par portail et sentit l'odeur de la nourriture. Il vit Alec en train de faire cuire à manger, il l'embrassa dans le cou en l'enlaçant.

\- Tu n'avais pas à cuisiner, je voudrais que tu te repose un peu glissa Magnus

\- Magnus, ça me touche que tu sois protecteur mais je suis enceinte et non en sucre alors ce n'est pas le fait de couper quelques légumes qui vont me fatiguer s'indigna Alec

\- Je suis désolé mon bébé, tu as quoi ce soir parce que j'ai faim sourit Magnus

\- Un steak avec des sautés aux légumes répondit Alec

\- Mon plat préféré sourit Magnus

Ils passèrent à table et mangèrent, le directeur de l'institut se leva en mettant une main sous son ventre. Il s'assit sur les jambes de son amant,

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi susurra Alec

\- C'est quoi comme surprise questionna Magnus

\- Tu vas comprendre, tout d'abord tu vas prendre ton bain et me rejoindre plus tard dans la pièce vide que nous avons découvert ce matin articula Alec d'une voix sexy

Il frémit devant la voix sexy de son amant, il sourit intérieurement. Il alla prendre son bain et rejoignit Alec dans la pièce vide, il vit un fauteuil dont il assit.

\- Bonsoir mon amour susurra Alec

Une lumière l'aveugla un moment avant d'avoir les yeux écarquillés en voyant Alec habillé avocat sexy qui était d'une chemise trop grande pour lui avec une cravate noire serré au niveau de son cou, la chemise épousait parfaitement son ventre de six mois.

\- Ce soir, mon chéri. Je vais tester la limite de ta patience, je te faire un strip-tease dans différents tenues jusqu'à que tu craques gloussa Alec

\- Mon amour, je te dirai oui mais…commença Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Catarina m'a donnée une potion que je sois moins fatigué. Je veux voir le prince des enfers Magnus Bane le fils de la luxure qui me baise car je suis fatigué de baiser avec le grand sorcier de Brooklyn susurra Alec d'une voix sensuel

Magnus déglutit devant les mots sensuels de son amant, la musique s'enclencha ce qui fit bouger Alec sensuel. Il s'avança vers lui en retirant la chemise pour montrer un body transparent bleu avec un boxer noire avec porte-jarretelles, il retira la cravate pour le mettre autour du cou de Magnus. Il retourna et à bouger ses hanches en faisant des poses équivoques, il claqua des doigts ce qui fit froncer les sourcils. Il vit une barre de striptease apparaître, il tourna autour en bougeant ses reins sexuellement comme si la barre était son amant. Il enleva la chemise en montrant intégralement le sous-vêtement sexy qu'il avait, il passa la main dans ses cheveux en retirant le body lentement en le jetant sur le sorcier qui bavait littéralement. Il était nu devant lui en lui faisant un clin d'œil quand un rideau se referma sur lui, une musique plus orientale se mit en marche et le rideau fut retiré pour montrer un Alec habillé cette fois-ci en pompier. Son ventre était bien en évidence avec les sangles, il poussa le bouchon encore plus loin ayant les cheveux mouillé. Magnus s'étrangla dans sa salive en le voyant recommencer à danser, le dhampir sourit malicieusement en sortant un tuyau d'arrosage tout s'aspergeant d'eau. Il retira le pantalon lentement en montrant au fur à mesure le bout de la nouvelle lingerie qu'il venait de mettre, il retira le pantalon pour montrer un string en dentelle avec un porte-jarretelles. Il avait un deux petit bijou en forme de M sur les sangles, il ricana narquoisement.

\- Tu veux me faire mourir Alexander lamenta Magnus

\- Laisse-toi aller si tu veux me prendre, je t'ai dit que je veux être baisé par le démon de la luxure Magnus Bane et non le grand Sorcier de Brooklyn déclara Alec en abaissant lentement son string

Il crut que sa mort était imminente après avoir reçu le string humide sur lui, le rideau fut refermé pour un moment. Il s'ouvrit cette fois-ci sur un Alec habillé en policier qui jouait avec une fausse menotte,

\- Je crois que tu es mon policer préféré dans cette tenue susurra Magnus en essayant de soulager la pression de son pantalon

Il rigola et continua de danser sur une autre musique, il enleva le casque de policier et alla près de son mari et fit semblant de l'attacher avec la fausse menotte. Il bougea sur l'érection ce qui fit râler Magnus de plaisir douloureusement, il ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrir sur ses yeux de chat. Alec sourit et effleura ses lèvres avant de se lever tout en dandinant, il se déshabilla lentement tout en dansant. Le sorcier était impatient de voir le sous-vêtement de son amant, il vit que c'était un boxer en dentelle avec le même porte-jarretelles. Le rideau se referma sur lui, le self-control de Magnus s'amenuisa de plus en plus avec sa frustration de voir le défilé de son mari. Le rideau s'ouvrit sur le dhampir habillé en Infirmier, il poussa un râle de frustration absolu.

\- On dirait que tu es fiévreux mon cœur, tu veux que je t'ausculte minauda Alec en jouant avec le thermomètre

\- Tu vas me payer ça Alexander articula Magnus

\- Alors ne te retiens pas, je veux le prince de la luxure Magnus Bane et non le sorcier révéla Alec en se dandinant sur la musique

Il lécha le thermomètre sensuelle ce qui rendit le sorcier encore plus excité en voulant que la bouche de son amant lèche autre chose que l'instrument, il se déshabilla en révélant un autre body transparent en dentelle qui avait une vue imprenable de son dos. Il porta un autre boxer, il ricana malicieusement et le rideau se referma après que ce dernier fut nu. Le rideau s'ouvrit sur le directeur en étudiant sexy, il était vêtu d'une chemise à moitié déboutonné au niveau de son gros ventre et une jupe écossaise à ras des fesses qui montrait un boxer rouge en dentelle avec un porte-jarretelles avec un bas blanc. Il dansait encore une fois, il déboucha une sucette et le suça en bougeant ses hanches sur la musique, il chanta le refrain de la musique.

_\- Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ? Ce soir (Oh –oh), Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ?__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _chanta Alec en dansant **(1)**

Magnus sentit son contrôle se brisait devant le strip-tease de son mari, le rideau était sur le point de fermer quand la magie du sorcier l'empêcha. Il se leva de son fauteuil et marcha rapidement vers lui jusqu'à le mur, il l'embrassa bestialement en l'emprisonnant de ses bras pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit. Il le porta jusqu'à leur chambre, il le fit allonger sur le lit avant de l'attacher sur le lit avec sa magie. Il haleta de plaisir et de surprise,

\- Tu as voulu le prince de la luxure alors tu l'auras mais tu ne pourras pas marcher pendant quelque jours ça c'est sûr parce que je vais te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait avec tes tenues affriolants articula Magnus d'une voix rauque

Il déglutit avant de se faire embrasser sauvagement, il envoya de la magie pour protégé le bébé pour ne pas qu'il lui fasse du mal. Il fit apparaître un anneau pelvien et le mit sur l'érection de son amant, il l'embrassa dans le cou en mordillant sa peau en le marquant. Il marqua sa peau de partout ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il se redressa en souriant sardonique. Il invoqua sa magie, il envoya sa magie sur son corps. La magie pénétra dans chaque pore de sa peau ce qui le fit cambrer devant le plaisir multiplier, il avait l'impression que toutes ses zones érogènes étaient touchées en même temps. Magnus sourit encore plus avant de le masturber et le prit dans la bouche, il le prépara pendant qu'il aspira son sexe en bouche. Alec avait du mal aligné un seul mot sous la bouche et les doigts de son mari ainsi que sa magie, il retira ses doigts et claqua des doigts. Il le pénétra d'un seul coup, il ne le laissa pas respirer un seul moment pour commencer à bouger. Le dhampir rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir avant de gémir de frustration quand son mari se retira pour le faire retourner sur le ventre pour s'inséra encore une fois en lui, il martela sans répit la prostate de son amant qui hurla de plaisir. Il agrippa le cou de son sorcier pour plonger ses canines en lui pour son sang, Magnus grogna de douleur et de plaisir, il donna un coup assez fort sur sa perle ce qui le fit tressaillir. Il cria de jouissance mais ne pouvait se déverser par l'anneau pelvien, l'asiatique le fit mettre dans une autre position pour lui faire l'amour encore une fois. Ils firent plusieurs positions ce qui fit jouir beaucoup de fois le noiraud, le demi démon se mit à jouir en lui après avoir l'avoir fait l'amour prés de trois heure. Il s'effondra sur lui en l'entendant pleurnicher, il retira l'anneau pelvien ce qui le fit déverser dans un cri sourd. Il s'évanouit de moitié dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur le front humide. Il fit un mouvement de main pour les nettoyer tous les deux, il fit apparaître une potion revitalisant pour lui.

\- Bois ça décréta Magnus

Il le but en grimaça avant se blottir avant de s'endormir, le lendemain tout son corps le faisait mal mais il souriait niaisement. Il avait une expression rêveur tout la journée à l'institut, Clary vint voir Jace qui était en train de s'entraîner.

\- Alec est de très bonne humeur, la grossesse le rends vraiment heureux sourit Clary

\- Crois-moi ce n'est pas la grossesse qui le rends comme ça, je suis à lié par la rune et presque tout la nuit il a passé tout son temps à jouer avec le sorcier excentrique grimaça Jace

\- Oh conclu Clary

Jace vérifia quand même son frère s'il avait faim ou soif, ce dernier était encore dans les nuages pour comprendre quoique se soit. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus était en train de faire une potion pour son client quand il se rappela le striptease de son mari, il versa l'ingrédient dans son chaudron et remua la substance quand il eut une idée. Le soir même Alec rentra chez eux en s'annonçant, il sourit son amant et l'embrassa.

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Magnus

\- Ça va, toujours à la recherche de Jonathan mais introuvable malgré les dégâts qu'il fait derrière lui répondit Alec

\- Allez viens mangez un bout proposa Magnus

Ils mangèrent leur dîner quand le sorcier se leva et le fit lever pour danser, il se leva et le prit sa main. Ils entamaient un léger tango, le chasseur rigola doucement de la danse. Magnus sourit et le fit tourner amoureusement, il en profita pour l'embrasser dans la nuque. Alec se sentit attirer par son mari et était sensible à ses baisers, il continua de danser avec lui sans arrêter de le caresser. Il effleura ses lèvres plusieurs fois, le dhampir haleta en l'entendant les chuchotements de Magnus. Il le serra amoureusement avant de l'embrasser en le penchant sur le côté, il l'emmena dans la chambre et le fit allonger.

\- Je t'ai fait prendre un aphrodisiaque, mais rassure-toi le bébé ne risque rien rassura Magnus

Il captura ses lèvres de nouveau et lui fit des suçons dans son cou, il lui fit enlever ses vêtements. Il prit son érection en bouche et le renfloua un reflexe dans sa gorge, le chasseur se mit à crier de plaisir. Il le prépara amoureusement en faisant glisser ses doigts en lui, il racla son ongle sur son paquet de nerfs. Il hoqueta de plaisir, il rejeta sa tête. Le calice retira ses doigts avant de claquer ses doigts pour faire apparaître un godemichet,

\- Si tu ne veux pas…commença Magnus

\- Fais-le ordonna Alec

Il ricana avant de l'inséré en lui, il enclencha le mode vibreur du godemichet ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Magnus augmenta la sensation avec sa magie, il poussa encore plus le gode en lui vers sa prostate ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il joua avec le jouet pendant plusieurs minutes,

\- Magnus…viens…s'il…vient bredouilla Alec sous le plaisir

Il ronronna en enlevant le godemichet et se plaça devant son intimité pour le pénétrer d'un seul coup ce qui le fit gémir encore plus, il bougea ses hanches en lui. Il hurla de plaisir en sentant une chaleur sourde le submerger, il enfouit la tête dans le cou de son amant et plongea ses canines dans son cou pour boire son sang. Ce dernier lui donna un coup de rein encore plus fort ce qui le fit déverser, ses parois se resserrent sur lui ce qui le fit jouir à son tour. Il s'effondra sur lui, ils étaient essoufflés.

\- Tu préfère le gode ou moi demanda Magnus en se retirant

\- Evidement toi idiot gloussa Alec

\- Je suis trop bon ricana Magnus

\- Je t'aime déclara Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus en l'embrassant

De l'autre côté Jace pu enfin dormir après avoir sentit sa rune lui répande les sensations de bonheur de son frère,

\- Ils ne connaissent pas la douche froide bande de lapins ronchonna Jace

* * *

**(1): Lady Marmalade de Moulin rouge (Pink, Lil'Kim, Christina Aguilera, Mya) **

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'invocation de l'ange Raziel et la réunion du monde obscur. Bisous glacées. **


	38. Chapter 37

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067 : La surprotection des deux continuaient dans ce chapitre et la libido d'Alec avec les hormones le rendent complètement dévergondés XD**

**Lavigne 26: Ravie que tu as aimé le chapitre, je suis en train d'imaginer les scènes avec tes idées, j'attends impatient les autres idées que tu me réserve rien que pour te faire mourir de chaud. J'espère que tout va bien de ton côté, je suis un peu inquiète de ce que tu m'as dit **

**Alec Barton: "Satan qui faisait sécher ses papiers au bord du volcan alors que les autres étaient en train de jouer dans l'eau" Nous t'avons dit de te mettre tes papiers en sécurité mais tu nous a pas écouté niark niark ravie que le chapitre t'ait plus. la surprotection continue dans ce chapitre XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'un beta alors envoyez-moi un PM! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 37, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 37**_

Alec gloussa en mangeant son bol de nourriture posé sur son gros ventre comme support, il le reprit en main pour aller dans le couloir de l'institut. Jace sortit de nulle part avec une expression mécontente, il tapa du pied en le regardant. Il roula des yeux en lui montrant son bol, il maintient son regard et prit sa stèle pour tracer sa rune de force pour le porter comme une mariée ce qui ne plut pas Alec mais il se retient de protester. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et le posa sur son lit qui était plein d'oreiller très doux, il continua de manger en voyant son parabataï s'affaissait autour de lui pour arranger son confort. Il soupira discrètement devant la surprotection de son frère, Isabelle entra avec un verre de jus de fruit pour lui. Elle rigola devant le regard méfiant du blond qui regardait le jus de fruit, elle roula des yeux et donna à son frère. Alec était à son septième mois de grossesse, il était très épuisé par le bébé qui bougeait à assez souvent. Il continuait à faire ses rêves sur le roi sanglant, ils avaient arrêté leurs recherches car il n'avait pas trouvé aucune piste le concernant. Jonathan était toujours dans la nature, la cohésion du monde obscurs le traquait sans relâche ce qui était loin d'être une mince affaire. Il avait son propre armée de chasseurs obscurs dont il était en train de ravager chaque institut pour grossir son armée, Maryse et Robert n'avaient pas pu revenir du tout de l'institut en enchaînant réunion sur réunion à Idris qui était en alerte en évacuant les chasseurs du monde entier avec certain créatures obscur qui les avaient sauvés. Jocelyn et Luke les avaient rejoint après avoir été appelé aussi, le directeur de l'institut temporaire fut attribuée à Lydia qui était revenu d'Idris, le dhampir était heureux de la revoir. Elle fut surprise de voir le ventre rond de son collègue qui lui expliqua la vérité sur son état, plus tard Magnus lui mit un sort pour ne pas qu'elle puisse le divulguer aux membres de l'enclave qui avait encore des préjugés insignifiants. Il l'aida dans le travail de directeur tout en se reposant surveillé par Jace, quand il alla au loft c'était Magnus qui le surprotège après Jace.

\- C'est bon Jace, j'ai assez de coussins comme ça expliqua Alec

\- Tu es sûr de toi interrogea Jace

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Bien je vais prendre une couverture pour toi, je trouve qu'il fait froid dans la chambre remarqua Jace

Il soupira devant la surprotection de son frère, il se redressa pour aller aux toilettes.

\- Par l'ange je veux accoucher maintenant souhaita Alec

\- Ne dis pas ça tu es encore à sept mois de grossesse et ton bébé sera trop frêle si tu veux accoucher maintenant expliqua Jace

\- Depuis quand tu connais ça demanda Alec

\- Je lis des livres sur les grossesses ayant un parabataï enceinte alors je me renseigne s'offusqua Jace

Il leva les yeux au ciel, il ne répondit rien et continua de manger son bol de nourriture étrange. Jace s'assit sur le lit et le prit ses pieds enflés pour le soulager, après avoir mangé il commença à somnoler en frottant son gros ventre. Il bailla avant de s'endormir sous le massage de ses pieds par son parabataï, ce dernier se leva et prit une couverture avant de réfléchir pour finalement trois couvertures au lieu d'une seule couverture. Il couvrit jusqu'au menton en caressant discrètement le gros ventre, il prit son bol vide en plissant le nez de dégoût à la vu et à l'odeur. Il déposa le tout et prépara le repas de son frère avance, Isabelle se moqua de lui devant sa surprotection envers son parabataï. Il lui rétorqua plus tard qu'Alec mérite tout son soutien durant sa grossesse, elle riait avant de l'embrasser sur la joue de savoir cela. Lydia entra dans la cuisine pour se prépara un sandwich,

\- Alec dort questionna Lydia

\- Oui, il était beaucoup fatigué avec sa grossesse surtout qu'il a les pieds enflés expliqua Jace

\- Je vois, bon je verrai plus tard avec lui sur certains choses concernant la réunion obscur décréta Lydia

\- Tu devrais le voir plus tard d'ailleurs je te préviens qu'il pleure lors qu'on parle de la réunion avec le monde obscurs avertis Jace

Elle gloussa avant de retourner dans le bureau, Alec se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard il alla se soulager avant de sortir de son ancienne chambre en frottant ses yeux. Il mit une main sur ses reins et une sous son ventre, il se rendit dans la salle d'opération. Il s'assit essoufflé comme si l'effort l'avait achevé, Underhill s'approcha de lui doucement ne sachant pas quel était son humeur avec les hormones.

\- Ça va monsieur demanda Underhill

\- Tout va bien, juste fatiguer avec la grossesse répondit Alec en baillant

\- ALEC cria Jace en venant vers lui

Il soupira longuement en voyant le blond mécontent,

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu étais réveillé, je t'ai fait ton déjeuner gronda Jace

\- Jace, j'adore que tu me soutiennes mais tu me soûle geignit Alec

\- Je m'en fous, allez viens Catarina adit que tu dois manger équilibrer. Je t'ai fait du choux de Bruxelles avec du poisson pané signala Jace

\- Tu m'as convaincu avec les choux de Bruxelles sourit Alec

Il essaya de se lever de la chaise quand le blond l'aida et l'emmena dans la cuisine pour qu'il puisse manger son repas, Jace mit plusieurs coussins sur la chaise et l'installa avant de prendre une chaise pour se mettre côté de lui pour masser ses jambes pendant qu'il mangeait.

\- Vous avez déjà choisit un prénom pour le bébé questionna Jace

\- Oui, Magnus et mois nous avons choisit, si c'est une fille sera Elly et si c'est un garçon Max en hommage à notre frère renifla Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Je suis sûr qu'il aura adoré le bébé surtout qu'il savait qu'il va devenir oncle sourit Jace en le consolant

\- Je le sais sourit Alec

Il mangea son repas avant de se promener un peu avec Jace qui le suivait comme un ombre, au lieu de rentrer au loft il passa à l'hôtel Dumort ayant envie de passer du temps avec sa mère vampire. Lily serra son fils dans ses bras,

\- Regarde-moi ce bébé mignon à croquer roucoula Lily en montrant ses canines

Il rigola devant le roucoulement de Lily, elle l'aida à s'asseoir.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé constata Lily

\- La grossesse m'épuise et en plus le bébé bouge beaucoup dans mon ventre en prenant ma vessie et mes reins pour des sacs de boxes, grimaça Alec

\- Oh mon pauvre chéri et Magnus demanda Lily

\- Depuis le sixième mois de grossesse qu'il est devenu hyper surprotecteur avec moi avec Jace, je ne peux pas faire un pas sans qu'ils me surveillent tout les deux de ce que je fais ou ce que je mange râla Alec

Elle éclata de rire quand Raphaël arriva avec un plateau pour Alec, il avait des gâteaux et une tasse de thé pour lui.

\- Je t'ai emmené une collation pour toi et le bébé déclara Raphaël

\- Merci Raphaël remercia Alec en mangeant les biscuits

Il hocha la tête avant de repartir et revient en cachant quelque chose dans son dos, le dhampir le regarda et le vit les lèvres pincées. Il savait que si son chef était encore humain aurait rougit,

\- Quand ma mère était enceinte de ma sœur, elle mettait ce châle sur elle. Dans nitre culture familiale eh bien ce tissus s'appelle rebozo, il a des effets relaxante et peut utiliser comme écharpe pour porter le bébé. Quand ma mère est morte peu de temps ma transformation, je l'avais pris avec moi pour avoir un souvenir d'elle. Alors je l'offre aujourd'hui déclara Raphaël en sortant le châle de son dos

\- Raphaël, je ne peux pas accepter, c'est le seul souvenir de ta mère refusa Alec

\- Je veux que tu l'es en plus j'ai celle de Rosa après que je suis partie récupérer ses affaires après son décès, ne t'en fais pas pour les souvenirs de ma mère car j'en ai d'autre rassura Raphaël

\- Merci Raphaël remercia Alec

Il l'enveloppa dans le châle, le dhampir se sentit à l'aise dans le tissu qui le chauffait un peu en enveloppant comme un cocoon. Plus tard il fut raccompagné par deux vampires jusqu'au loft, Magnus sourit en le voyant arrivé. Il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser,

\- Bonsoir mon ange salua Magnus

\- Bonsoir mon amour salua Alec en souriant

Il se baissa ce qui le fit glousser, il l'embrasser le gros ventre dont il reçut un coup de pied. Il sourit encore plus,

\- Eh mon petit trésors, tu as été sage aujourd'hui pour papa et papa gloussa Magnus

\- Elle a été sage toute la journée révéla Alec

\- Mais c'est bien que tu as été sage mon bébé sourit Magnus

Il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé en frottant son gros ventre pendant que Magnus aille faire la cuisine, il regarda la télé avant de s'ennuyait. Il se leva après et entra dans la chambre de son bébé, il sourit et se sentit apaiser tout de suite dans la chambre de son bébé. Il rangea un peu les vêtements achetés et invoquer par son mari quand il remarqua les peintures de Clary, il gloussa avant de d'avoir une idée en les regardant. Magnus entra et le vit en train de ranger dans les vêtements,

\- Le dîner est prêt mon chéri avertis Magnus

\- J'arrive sourit Alec

Quelques jours plus tard Alec marcha vers la chambre de Clary, il toqua en entrant dans la chambre. La rousse leva la tête en le regardant,

\- Alec, tout va bien s'inquiéta Clary

\- Oui, je vais bien rassure-toi. Jace est en train de patrouille ça je le sais commenta Alec en le voyant sur le point de parler

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a demanda Clary

\- Je voulais te demander quelque chose de très personnel en fait rougit Alec

\- Vas y répondit Clary

Il ferma la porte de la chambre de la rousse et le révéla en rougissant, elle hocha la tête en souriant à sa demande. Plus tard Jace entra dans la chambre et les vit sur le lit de la jeune femme en train de rire,

\- Ouf, je suis soulagé que tu n'es pas seul sourit Jace

\- Je suis venu voir Clary pour quelque chose avoua Alec

\- Ah bon et c'est quoi questionna Jace

\- Secret gloussa Alec en tirant la langue

Il roula des yeux mais heureux que la rousse et son frère s'entende mieux qu'avant, il le prévient que Lydia l'appelait dans son bureau. Il se leva et fut aidé par le blond, il se dirigea vers le bureau directorial. Il entra et vit la jeune femme en train de discuter avec Imogène, il haussa la tête pour le saluer. L'inquisitrice sourit et le salua de même avant de sourire encore plus en voyant son petit fils, ses yeux brillaient de joie. Jace sourit en voyant sa grand-mère,

\- Je suis contente de te voir mon chéri se réjouit Imogène

\- Moi de même grand-mère, sourit Jace

Elle coupa la communication après avoir discuté avec son petit-fils et qu'il lui a promit de se rendre à Idris pour la rendre visite, Lydia se tourna vers les deux.

\- Alec, je sais que tu ne peux rien en ce moment par ta grossesse mais est ce que tu peux organiser la réunion obscur proposa Lydia

\- Bien sûr, comme tu veux. D'ailleurs ça fait un moment que je voulais te le proposer sourit Alec

Elle acquiesça et discutaient ensemble sur les détailles, il envoya les messages de feu à tous. Quelques jours plus tard ils étaient rassemblés dans le hall pour accueillir les représentants du monde obscurs, Luke arriva en premier en souriant.

\- Eh bien regardez-moi ce ventre, on dirait que l'accouchement est pour bientôt non demanda Luke

\- Bien sûr que non, j'ai encore deux bons mois avant de voir la frimousse de mon bébé rigola Alec

\- Vraiment, eh bien bon je te retrouve dans la salle de réunion sourit Luke

Il haussa la tête, il salua Méliorn qui était l'envoyé de la reine.

\- Ma reine avait d'autre engagement ce soir mais elle sera toute ouïe avec proposition sur la cohésion déclara Méliorn

\- J'en suis ravi accepta Alec

\- J'ai emmené des feuilles de plante médicinales qui peut calmer le stress lors de la grossesse déclara Méliorn en montrant des plantes médicinales

Il sourit et accepta les plantes médicinales, il le dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Il se tourna et marcha vers son chef de clan qui arriva dans son costume normale,

\- Le costume de Givenchy reconnu Alec

\- Ça fait un moment que je ne l'avais pas mis sourit Raphaël

Il le serra dans ses bras en lui ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui l'apaisa, il sourit encore plus en voyant son mari arriver vers eux. Il alla le saluer en l'embrassant,

\- Tu es sûr que tu pourrais faire la réunion s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas je serai géré rassura Alec

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et tous les deux se dirigeaient dans la salle de réunion pour discuter sur la cohésion et aussi sur Jonathan Morgenstern,

\- Jonathan est en train de ravager institut par institut en laissant l'institut de New-York en dernier pour faire payer à Clary de l'avoir abandonné expliqua Luke

\- Pourtant Biscuit lui avait donné une chance de rejoindre nos rangs et de l'aider à se débarrasser de son sang démoniaque qu'il a en lui mais bon signala Magnus

\- Le fait qu'il se venge avec son armée de chasseur d'obscur sur les instituts cela justifie qu'il a l'intention différent de Valentin commenta Méliorn

\- Bien différent Méliorn, Valentin voulait éliminer toute les chasseurs qui sont alliées avec les créatures obscurs et créer une nouveau race de chasseur aussi remplacer l'enclave décréta Luke en pensant à son ancien parabataï

\- Il a été à un moment totalement obsédé d'Alec se rappela Raphaël

Tous se souviennent de Valentin qui a essayé de détruire le monde obscurs, ils reviennent sur le sujet initial à savoir sur Jonathan.

\- Nous avons essayé de le tuer mais à croire qu'aucune arme n'est efficace contre lui déclara Alec

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il peut être immortel à ce point ajouta Méliorn

\- Je pense comme Méliorn renchérit Raphaël

Alec hocha la tête avant de commencer à renifler, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Il faut trouver quelque chose pour le tuer sanglota Alec

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien juste les hormones qui me font pleurer à ce point, mais je veux continuer la réunion comme ça fait un moment nous ne l'avons pas fait pleura Alec

Son mari invoqua une boîte de mouchoir, il prit un et s'essuya les larmes tout en se mouchant le nez. Ils poursuivaient malgré que le dhampir était en larme en plein réunion, ils terminaient la réunion quand ils sortaient tous. Jace se précipita sur son parabataï en pleurs,

\- Alec, ça va demanda Jace

\- Tout va bien, juste les hormones qui me jouent encore un tour sanglota Alec en se réfugiant dans le cou de son mari

\- Du calme mon amour consola Magnus en frottant son dos

Les filles s'approchaient de lui et le vit pleurer dans les bras de Magnus, elles se tournaient tous en synchro vers Jace près à le déchiqueter la gorge.

\- Ils sortent de la réunion, vous savez bien qu'il est toujours à fleur de peau avec les hormones expliqua Jace ayant marre d'être le fautif

\- Alec, repose-toi pendant un moment ensuite tu me ferais ton rapport après proposa Lydia

Il acquiesça de la tête en restant dans les bras de Magnus, ils se dirigeaient vers son ancienne chambre. Ils s'allongeaient sur le lit, le dhampir était blottit dans les bras de son amant. Ce dernier était lui caressait les cheveux pour le calmer, il l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

\- Ça va mieux demanda Magnus

\- Hm répondit Alec

Alec avait les yeux fermés dans les bras de son mari, celui s'approcha de lui encre plus avant de sortir quelque chose d'humide sur sa chemise. Il fronça les sourcils, Alec sentit quelque chose mouilla son t-shirt.

\- Par l'ange tout puissant haleta Alec en voyant les ronds humides au niveau de ses tétons

\- Je crois que c'est ton lait pour le bébé, tu peux produire le lait constata Magnus

Il ne répondit rien avant d'enlever son t-shirt, au lieu du lait classique que produisaient les mères. Le lait d'Alec était rosé comme si il avait du sang à l'intérieur,

\- Le bébé est un quart vampire, c'est pour ça que tu produis du lait sanguin conclu Magnus

\- Oui mais c'est collant grimaça Alec en s'essuyant avec son t-shirt

Il claqua des doigts en invoquant un chiffon humide pour lui, il s'essuya avant de remettre une nouvelle t-shirt.

\- J'ai été en train de penser qu'il nous faut une arme pour vaincre Jonathan glissa Alec en pensant à la discussion de la réunion

\- Je sais, il faut qu'on parle tous ensemble de ça à tout le monde proposa Magnus

Alec haussa la tête et se reposa pendant un moment avant de se lever un quart d'heure, ils allaient dans le bureau de Lydia. Ils révélaient sur ce qu'ils ont dit pendant la réunion,

\- Vous croyez qu'ils existent un moyen pour tuer Jonathan déduit Lydia

\- Je pense aussi, l'épée glorieuse a explosé en essayant de tuer Jonathan ce qui signifie qu'il faut une arme bien plus puissant que celui qu'Isabelle à fabriquer déclara Alec

\- Comment faire demanda Jace curieux

\- C'est vrai comment faire renchéri Isabelle

\- On ne sait pas plus pour le moment mais je vais trouver un moyen pour lui trancher la tête désolé pour ça Biscuit s'excusa Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas moi aussi je veux lui couper la tête rassura Clary

Pendant plusieurs jours ils essayaient de trouver un moyen sur une arme pour tuer Jonathan, Alec avait commencé à faire du yoga prénatal qui faisait rire son parabataï en le voyant dans la salle d'entraînement en train de sauter sur un gros ballon. Pendant ce temps Asmodée était assis sur son trône en train de jouer avec sa magie, Lilith entra dans le lieu.

\- Lilith, que me vaux ta visite dans ma demeure ironisa Asmodée

\- Je voudrais savoir si tu veux bien m'aider à me laisser entrer dans le monde pour tuer le cauchemar monstrueux qu'est mon fils demanda Lilith

\- Je ne peux que compatir ta douleur au sujet d'avoir un fils qui se rebelle contre vous, mais je préfère que tu reste ici déclara Asmodée

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je reste ici questionna Lilith

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes questions futiles Lilith maintenant laisse-moi tranquille et retourne te lamenter dans ta demeure ordonna Asmodée en faisant un geste de la main pour qu'elle parte

Elle s'énerva et essaya de l'attaquer avant de se faire repousser par sa magie cramoisi, elle glissa par terre sur plusieurs mètres.

\- Ne me tente pas d'en finir avec toi menaça Asmodée avec ses yeux de chat

\- Fort heureusement pour toi que je suis encore faible par l'explosion de la rune de cette gamine sinon tu serais en train de ramper à mes pieds cracha Lilith

\- Oh arrête de parler comme ça tu m'excite ironisa Asmodée

Elle s'en alla loin de lui en retournant dans son château, le démon jouait avec sa magie avant de penser à son fils et à son jouet. Il se leva et fit un portail avant de se retrouver devant l'immeuble de son fils où habitait, il se glissa dans la barrière ayant la même magie que lui. Il pénétra dans le lift et remarqua le silence dans la pièce et conclu qu'ils dorment, il se dirigea dans la chambre du couple. Il se mit à sourire en voyant le gros ventre d'Alec, il ferma les yeux et ouvrit les yeux de chat. Il se concentra et entendre des battements de cœur ce qui le fit sourire,

\- Quelle mélodie magnifique sourit Asmodée

Il s'approcha et posa la main sur le ventre énorme du dhampir, il laissa couler sa magie démoniaque autour de son ventre. Une magie singulier le repoussa brutalement, il n'était pas assez fort pour le blesser mais cela le rendit encore plus fier.

\- Tu ose me défier mon petit fils, très bien je reviendrai quand tu seras prêt à me rencontrer. Ton père et toi vous viendraient me voir, car vous êtes mes héritiers gloussa Asmodée

Il tourna la tête vers son fils et eut une expression adoucie vers lui, il entendit son gendre bouger. Il fut curieux de savoir ce que le faisait cauchemarder, il plongea dans la tête d'Alec. Il le vit tous la durée de son rêve avant de le quitter, il s'en alla après le réveil de celui-ci en sursaut. Il retourna à Edom, il prit l'un de ses livres pour vérifier l'homme des rêves de son gendre. Il sourit ayant trouvé qui il était,

\- Intéressant, à croire que mon gendre peut faire partie de la famille déclara Asmodée

Le lendemain le couple allait à la ferme de Luke, Jocelyn était mécontent de savoir qu'ils allaient invoquer l'ange Raziel.

\- Bon ce n'est pas ça mais qui va aller lui parler questionna Jocelyn

\- Euh c'est moi qui va aller lui parler répondit Simon

\- CE N'EST PAS VRAI, dis-moi que je rêve CLARY EST-CE VRAI hurla Jocelyn

\- On n'a pas le choix maman tenta Clary

Elle commença à gronder sa fille de son irresponsabilité, Luke essaya de faire tampon entre les deux. Magnus se prépara tranquillement à l'invocation tout en massant le bas du dos de son mari, Jace restait dans son coin sans mêler de la dispute alors qu'Isabelle et Simon se murmuraient des mots d'amours dans un coin. Alec était irrité par ses douleurs lombaires commença à s'énerver par la dispute, il se leva et poussa les deux femmes avec son gros ventre.

\- BON CA SUFFIT, VOUS DEUX. J'AI ASSEZ DE MIGRAINES COMME CA POUR VOUS SUPPORTER ALORS FERMEZ LA , JOCELYN IL NOUS FAUT UNE PUTAIN ARME POUR COUPER LA TÊTE DE TON FLS ALORS LAISSE SIMON Y ALLER EN PLUS CLARY A DECOUVERT UNE RUNE ALORS TU FERME TON CLAPET ET VA T'ASSEOIR ET TOI CLARY VA DESSINER CETTE MAUDITE RUNE SUR LA TÊTE DE SIMON ordonna Alec en regardant Jocelyn

Elles le regardaient avec les gros yeux, Alec tapa du pied en les fusillant. Jocelyn alla s'asseoir encore sidérée par l'ordre Alec, Luke ne savait pas si il devait féliciter ou le gronder dessus sur le dhampir. Personne n'osa le contrarié davantage, il retourna dans le canapé pour se faire masser de nouveau par Magnus. Clary alla graver la rune sur le front de Simon, il hurla de douleur. Magnus emmena au lac après avoir embrassé son amant, Jace reprit le massage sur son parabataï. Le sorcier commença à l'invocation en chant avant de voir le pentagramme scintiller,

\- Bien maintenant c'est à toi de faire le reste déclara Magnus

\- Tu ne reste pas avec moi demanda Simon

\- Je suis le fils d'un ange déchu alors je ne crois pas que Raziel voudra me voir grimaça Magnus

Il hocha la tête et commença à prononcer les mots pour l'invoquer, l'eau se mit à scintiller quand l'ange Raziel apparut furieux d'être invoquer.

\- Qui ose m'invoquer gronda Raziel

\- C'est moi Simon Lewis, je suis celui qui t'a invoquer déclara Simon

\- Pourquoi m'avoir invoqué jeune présomptueux interrogea Raziel

\- J'aurai besoin d'une arme pour tuer l'un de tes enfants qui s'est égaré de chemin demanda Simon

\- Et si je réponds à ta requête questionna Raziel

\- Je t'invoquerai encore et encore défia Simon

L'ange éclata de rire d'un rire qui résonnait dans toute la vallée,

\- Tu es bien téméraire Simon Lewis, je me souviendrai te voir. Si je voulais je pourrais te tuer maintenant mais seulement tu as la marque de Caïn que seul Dieu peut marquer déclara Raziel

Il accepta la requête de Simon en échange d'effacer la marque, il lui donna l'épée de l'archange Michel.

\- Autre chose concernant le roi sanglant, que sais-tu de lui demanda Simon

\- Le roi sanglant sera de retour bientôt, son avènement sera dans le sang d'un sacrifice de sa lignée qui est oublié à l'heure de ce temps déclara Raziel en disparaissant

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour de Camille et la colère de Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	39. Chapter 38

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: La surprotection continue encore dans le chapitre, pour le bébé je ne sais pas si il y a plusieurs ou pas XD **

**Lavigne 126: J'attends avec impatience tes idées d'ailleurs une dans ce chapitre avec les deux salope mais bon tu as une préférence pour leu mort parce que j'avais l'idée qu'un certain roi les dégomme ou plutôt les démembrer lentement XD Pour ce qui a entre Alec et Clary une idée chaud que j'ai eu pour Magnus niark niark tu vas découvrir bientôt **

**Alec Barton: La patience est une vertu déjà quand tu le saura tu vas littéralement adoré son retour et qui il est niark niark, papy Asmodée reviendrait dans le prochain chapitre **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'un beta alors envoyez-moi un PM! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 38, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 38**_

Alec fusilla son gros ventre en particulier son bébé qui lui donnait des coups de pieds, Magnus l'observait en train de gronder contre leur bébé qui lui répondait en lui donnant des coups de pieds. Le dhampir se tourna vers son mari et fit la moue, ce dernier se leva et vint près de lui pour se baisser vers le gros ventre. Il l'embrassa le gros ventre et lui murmura des paroles pour le faire calmer, les coups de pieds s'amenuisent doucement ce qui le fit glousser. Alec était à son huitième mois de grossesse, il était épuisé par la fatigue. Il avait du mal à rester debout trop longtemps en plus il était essoufflé par l'effort, il arrêtait d'aller à l'institut ne pouvant plus supporter le portail et aussi l'escalier le fatiguait beaucoup. Catarina l'avait commencé à le préparer à la préparation de l'accouchement avec Magnus, elle lui avait conseillé de faire du sport prénatal pour favoriser son corps qui soit moins douloureux à l'accouchement. Le sorcier avait transformé l'une des chambres d'amis en piscines pour qu'il puisse nager à l'intérieur, il était rarement seul dans l'appartement au vu que Jace passait beaucoup de temps à l'appartement pour rester avec lui. A tel que le blond ne voulait pas s'éloigner de son parabataï qu'il avait emménagé temporairement chez eux, ce qui a provoqué une chamaillerie entre les deux beaux-frères mais un accord tacite avait mis en place. Cela rassuré Magnus de savoir que son mari ne restait pas seul dans le loft, Isabelle et Clary avec Simon venaient souvent les voir et restait avec Alec. Lily et Raphaël leur rendaient visite, la situation au sujet de Jonathan n'était toujours pas régler malgré qu'ils avaient obtenus l'épée de l'archange Michel. Le Morgenstern continuait son massacre d'institut à institut en grossissant de plus en plus son armée, l'enclave était déboussolé par l'évacuation d'urgence de chaque chasseurs qu'il y avait, Robert et Maryse n'était pas encore revenu d'Idris. Ils envoyaient des messages de feu pour prévenir de la situation, Maryse avait promis qu'elle serait de retour pour accompagner son fils dans son dernier mois jusqu'à l'accouchement. Alec sortit de la chambre une main sur sous son ventre et l'autre sur ses reins, il s'assit dans le canapé en mettant ses pieds enflés sur la table basse. Il écarta ses jambes pour se soulager de la pression, Jace sortit de sa chambre.

\- Tu veux quelque chose proposa Jace

\- Si tu connais un truc pour accoucher, je suis tout ouïe déclara Alec

\- Allez sois patient, encore un mois ensuite je verrai la frimousse de mon neveu, hein tu vas t'entraîner avec tonton Jace à comment botter le cul des démons roucoula Jace en mettant la main sur le ventre de son frère

Il gloussa devant le roucoulement, il grimaça de douleur en se touchant sa poitrine. Il siffla de douleur, son frère vit sa douleur.

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Jace

\- J'ai mes tétons qui vont exploser avec les montés de lait grimaça Alec en essayant de soulager les tétons

Jace rougit légèrement devant le geste de son frère, ayant marre que sa poitrine lui fit mal. Il retira son t-shirt et se laissa être torse nu pour se soulager la tension, le blond se leva et alla prendre un livre pour se renseigner sur la situation. Il lit un chapitre avant de regarder son frère,

\- Il y a un chapitre qui dit que les choux sont bon pour les douleurs de poitrine lié à la grossesse, attends je vais aller chercher de la glace pour te soulager de la douleur proposa Jace en allant dans la cuisine

Il revint avec une poche de glace, il mit la poche sur la poitrine. Alec soupira de soulagement en sentant la glace sur sa poitrine douloureuse,

\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher les choux pour que ça passe proposa Jace

\- Ça ira Jace, merci par contre tu pourrais préparer la piscine. J'ai envie de nager un peu dans la piscine demanda Alec

\- D'accord accepta Jace

Il se leva pour aller préparer à mettre son maillot de bain, il resta bloqué dans le canapé par son gros ventre enflé. Il souffla et essaya de se lever en soufflant mais retomba, il fit la moue et fusilla son ventre.

\- JACE, TU POURRAIS VENIR S'IL TE PLAIT appela Alec

Le blond arriva et l'aida à se lever en faisant attention, il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre avant de prendre dix minutes à mettre son maillot de bain. Il alla dans la piscine et commença à s'exercice de préparation de prénatal comme lui à montrer Catarina, il fit ses exercices sous la surveillance de Jace qui n'était pas loin. Il termina ses exercices et se relaxa dans l'eau en nageant sur le dos, Magnus entra dans l'appartement pour Jace en train d'observer Alec dans la piscine. En voyant que le sorcier était arrivé, il partait pour le laisser prendre le relais ainsi aller en mission. Magnus entra dans la chambre où il avait la piscine, il claqua des doigts pour se mettre en short de bain et mit ses jambes dans la piscine chauffé. Alec se redressa facilement dans l'eau étant moins lourd, il marcha dans l'eau vers lui. Le sorcier le rejoignit dans l'eau et posa sa main sur son gros ventre ce qui le fit glousser en sentant les coups de pieds,

\- J'espère que ça te détends décréta Magnus

\- Oui, je suis complètement détendu, heureusement que tu as fait cette piscine pour moi sourit Alec

\- Nous pourrons l'utiliser à d'autre effets susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il rougit et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser, ils restaient dans l'eau avant de rentrer dans la chambre pour prendre un bon bain chaud. Magnus l'aida à prendre un bain froid sur ses jambes pour favoriser la circulation sanguine et avoir mois des pieds enflés. Il s'allongea sur le lit et mit le coussin de grossesse sur son ventre pour faire une sieste pour se reposer après avoir été dans l'eau, le sorcier était en train de préparer le repas pour son amour. Jace entra dans la pièce avec Isabelle et Clary avec Simon, le blond était couverte d'ichor de la tête aux pieds ce qui fit grimacer Magnus,

\- Blondi, va tout de suite enlever l'odeur de démon sur toi ordonna Magnus

\- Je sais, je vais y aller prendre une douche mais Alec…commença Jace

\- Il dort après avoir été dans l'eau expliqua Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se rendit dans la salle de bain, les filles et Simon se mirent à l'aise. Il invoqua des boissons pour eux,

\- Dis mon beau-frère préféré est ce que je pourrai organiser la fête prénatal d'Alec ici comme il ne peut pas se déplacer jusqu'à l'institut proposa Isabelle

\- J'allais juste proposer Alexander de le faire ici mais tu m'as dépassé sourit Magnus

\- C'est super, il faudrait prévoir des trucs pour la fête réalisa Isabelle

\- Ma belle, tu oublie qui je suis rappela Magnus

\- J'avais oublié rigola Isabelle

Quelques jours plus tard les deux organisent la fête prénatale d'Alec dans la plus grande discrétion étant une surprise pour le dhampir, ce dernier était dans la chambre en train de se reposer quand il se leva après s'être débattu pour se lever. Il entra dans le salon pour voir des ballons et une banderole ainsi plusieurs victuailles sur une table, son mari vint l'embrasser sur la joue en mettant une main sur sa hanche.

\- Oh tu es déjà réveillé constata Magnus

\- Magnus, qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça demanda Alec

\- Eh bien ta sœur et moi nous sommes en train d'organiser ta fête prénatal sourit Magnus

\- Il ne fallait pas l'organiser souffla Alec

\- Oh que si, tu vas avoir un bébé et pas les moindres tu vas mettre au monde ma nièce déclara Isabelle en venant les rejoindre

Elle mit les mains sur sa hanche, le dhampir roula des yeux mais accepta malgré tout la fête. Il s'allongea sur le canapé après que Jace et Magnus aient mis des coussins derrière son dos pour qu'il soit à son aise, les invités commençait arriver et donna les cadeaux avec Magnus qui posa le tout sur une petite table pour ouvrir plus tard. Maryse et Robert arrivaient en dernier et déposa plusieurs cadeaux sur le petits tas, elle alla embrasser son fils.

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Maryse

\- Ça va à part que je suis épuisé aussi que je sois surprotégé par mon frère et mon mari soupira Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas ton père était la même chose quand j'étais enceinte de toi, il était complètement surprotecteur. Cela arrive assez souvent car il prend conscience qu'il va devenir et qu'il a peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi et votre enfant expliqua Maryse

Il hocha la tête, Jace emmena un plateau plein de légume et fruits, il regarda sa mère qui rigola légèrement. Il se redressa un peu aidé de sa mère, il prit le plateau de repas et commença à grignoter les légumes et les fruits dans les assiettes. Il essaya de se lever quand Magnus vint l'aider pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain, il revint s'allonger dans le canapé. Isabelle était en train de discuter avec Maia et le vit dans le canapé à nouveau,

\- Bon c'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux sourit Isabelle en prenant les piles de cadeaux

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il ouvrit celle de sa sœur en premier qui était excitée, il vit un ensemble de robe et de bonnet rose pour fille avec des ensembles de marin et des bonnets bleu pour garçon.

\- Ils sont magnifique Izzy complimenta Alec

\- Comme on ne sait pas le sexe du bébé alors j'ai pris les deux ensembles sourit Isabelle

\- Merci Izzy, c'est très beau remercia Alec

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, Maia vint avec son cadeau qui était trois peluches qui était gris, un noir et une blanche.

\- J'ai pris les trois ayant trouvés qu'ils étaient mignons pour le bébé expliqua Maia

\- Merci Maia remercia Magnus en voyant les peluches

\- Ils adorables vraiment on dirait des louveteaux gloussa Alec

\- Ça me fait penser que tu as voulu un chien à l'hôtel Dumort quand tu étais enfant se rappela Lily

\- Oh que je m'en rappelle de ce jour, tu nous as fait un caprice pour avoir un chien. Je me souviens que tu t'es caché dans l'ancien conduit pour bouder renchérit Raphaël

Alec rougit en se rappelant ce moment de son enfance,

\- Tu avais quatre ans à cet époque, tu ne m'avais pas dit pourquoi tu as changé d'avis au sujet des chiens questionna Lily

\- Je trouvais les chats étaient plus cool et moins baveux qu'un chien répondit Alec

Luke et Maia éclataient de rire avec tout le monde, les deux vampires s'approchaient à leur tour pour offrir le cadeau. Magnus déballa le cadeau et trouva un mobilo avec des lunes et les chauves-souris ce qui fit sourire le couple,

\- On l'a trouvé trop mignonne le mobilo sourit Lily

\- Merci à vous deux sourit Magnus

Simon s'avança avec un air gêné avec le cadeau, le dhampir leva un sourcil en voyant l'air gêné du vampire diurne.

\- Mec, je voulais t'offrir un truc pour le bébé mais comme le cadeau de Clary était l'un de mes idées alors je me suis renseigné auprès de ma sœur et elle m'a conseillé ça raconta Simon

Il ouvrit le cadeau pour trouver un drôle d'objet,

\- C'est quoi ce truc demanda Alec

\- C'est un tire-lait, par l'ange tout puissant est ce que j'aurai aimé avoir ça il y a des années souffla Maryse

\- Moi de même quand j'ai été enceinte de Jonathan renchérit Jocelyn

\- Eh ça serve à quoi questionna Alec curieux

\- Ça sert à pomper ton lait mon ange répondit Magnus

Il rougit et remercia de tête le vampire pour le cadeau, Clary lui offrit des sets de jouets. Maryse et Robert leur offrirent des vêtements d'animaux ce qui fit fondre Alec en le regardant, Jace cria d'horreur en voyant l'un des habits à l'effigie des canards.

\- Jurez-moi que vous n'allez pas le mettre sur mon neveu supplia Jace

\- T'es lourd Jace railla Isabelle

\- Ah les Herondale et leur peur des canards gloussa Magnus

Le blond se renfrogna sous l'amusement de tous, il se ressaisit en prenant son cadeau. Isabelle roula des yeux avec Clary,

\- On ne cautionne pas son cadeau après qu'on lui a expliqué que vous n'allez pas apprécier ça expliqua Isabelle

\- C'est quoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est quelque chose sexuel demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr que non, c'est pour mon neveu et puis il va aimer rigola Jace

Il le donna à Alec ce qui le fit ouvrir, il leva les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire en voyant le cadeau. Magnus regarda par-dessus lui et leva les yeux,

\- Sérieux Blondi railla Magnus

\- C'est quoi demanda Lily

Alec sortit le cadeau qui était un arc en jouet avec des flèches avec des poignards et des épées en jouets, il avait même une fausse stèle avec une veste en cuir.

\- Bon sang tu ne peux pas attendre qu'elle soit grande et lui profitait un peu son enfance pour lui apprendre comment tuer un démon avec un doigt dans le nez pesta Magnus

\- Eh je suis son oncle et je vais lui apprendre que ça tu vois même lui apprendre plein d'autre choses ricana Jace en tirant la langue

Alec roula des yeux et remercia tout le monde les cadeaux merveilleux quand un portail arriva et Catarina sortit avec des cadeaux dans un sac,

\- Je suis passé en coup de vent et c'est de la part de moi et Madzie alors je suis désolé de ne pas rester encore plus mais je devais y aller déclara Catarina

\- Ce n'est rien Cat, mais merci de ta part d'être passé remercia Magnus

\- Je dois y aller et je passerai demain avec Madzie pour t'ausculter, là je dois filer car je me suis éclipser s'excusa Catarina en s'en allant

Ils ouvrirent le cadeau pour trouver un couffin et des peluches ce qui le fit sourire, ils remercient mentalement les deux sorcières du présent. Tout le monde restaient un moment avec le couple avant de partir, Jace raccompagna Clary en laissant le couple en profitait un peu leur intimité. Magnus était en train de masser les pieds de son amant,

\- Tu veux prendre un bain pour te relaxer proposa Magnus

\- Oui, s'il te plait répondit Alec

Il alla préparer le bain de son mari, il l'aida à se relaxer avant de le laisser se détendre tranquillement. Il entra dans le salon avant d'avoir une idée, il fit des mouvements de sa main avant de transformer le salon. Le dhampir sortit de son bain et s'essuya, il entra et vit des vêtements en grec ce qui le fit lever un sourcil. Il le mit sur lui avant de voir le salon transformée, il y avait des statues de dieu grecques et des vases antiques. Magnus vint le voir habillé en dieu grecque avec une seule toge qui caché à demi son torse,

\- Bonsoir, mon amour salua Magnus

\- Tu as organisé tout ça demanda Alec

\- Oui, je me suis que je voulais te faire voyager en Grèce au lieu de rester enfermé dans le loft sourit Magnus

Il l'invita à manger de la moussaka et des plats grecques, il se leva en l'invita à danser.

\- M'accorde-tu cette danse proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie accepta Alec

Ils se mirent à danser à sensuellement sur la musique, ils dansent lentement. Magnus l'embrassa légèrement un baiser appuyé sur ses cheveux, ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Il le fit tourner doucement ce qui le fit rire, il posa la tête sur son torse en respirant son odeur qui le fit perdre la tête. Il sentait l'odeur de l'huile essentielle avec de la lavande ainsi que des bois de santal, il caressa son torse ce qui le gémit doucement son nom. Ils se regardèrent avec amour,

\- Fais-moi l'amour chuchota Alec

Il l'emmena dans la chambre et l'embrassa, il claqua des doigts pour transformer la chambre en chambre en grec. Le lit était un lit en baldaquin avec des voiles en soie blanc, il le fit allonger sur le lit lentement. Il fit un mouvement de main avec sa magie d'où les pétales de roses blanches tomba sur Alec, il lui défit sa toge ce qui le fit couper le souffle en l'observant. Alec ressemblait un ange allongé sur le lit parmi les pétales rose blanche,

\- Tu es tellement magnifique complimenta Magnus

Il l'attira et l'embrassa amoureusement, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou. Il caressa son torse, il retraça ses runes qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il fit plusieurs baisers-papillons sur le gros ventre, le dhampir gloussa devant les baisers-papillons. Il rejeta sa tête en sentant la bouche de Magnus sur son érection, il gémit en agrippant les draps sous le plaisir. Le sorcier le prit dans sa gorge et le renfloua un reflexe dans sa gorge, il bougea avant de taquiner son intimité. Il se retira et suçota ses testicules ce qui le fit haleter, il haussa ses hanches pour qu'il puisse avoir accès à son intimité. Il lécha l'anus de son amant, ce dernier cria de plaisir pendant que son amant le dévorer son intimité. Il glissa son doigt ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il racla son ongle sur le paquet de nerfs. Il hurla de plaisir, il rajouta deux doigts en lui et le bougea. Alec bougea ses hanches sur ses doigts, il le retira et se redressa pour l'embrasser. Il l'enleva la toge lentement, le dhampir le regarda avec le désir dans les yeux. Ils s'embrassaient et le sorcier le posséda d'un seul coup de rein, il l'entama doucement ses coups de reins en lui. Le chasseur lui griffa son dos sous le plaisir, il l'embrassa avant de se stopper.

\- On prend ta position proposa Magnus d'une voix rauque

Il hocha la tête, il se retira et se mit s'asseoir contre le montant du lit. Alec s'inséra en lui tout être guidé par Magnus, il recommença à bouger en lui ce qui le gémit encore une fois. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en laissant filtrer ses soupirs libidineux, il se tourna à demi pour enfouie sa tête dans son cou pour le mordre. L'asiatique poussa un râle et lui donna un coup assez fort ce qui le fit cambrer, il bougea et toucha son paquet de nerfs. Alec se déverser sur son ventre alors que son mari continua jusqu'à se déversé en lui, Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou amoureusement et caressa son torse. Ils s'allongeaient sur le lit en s'enlaçant amoureusement, le ventre les séparer.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la frimousse de notre enfant sourit Magnus

\- Moi aussi, je suis tellement envie de le tenir contre moi mais elle va beaucoup me manquer n'étant plus dans mon ventre souffla Alec

\- Et moi de ne plus sentir ses coups de pieds en toi, souligna Magnus

Ils sourient en ressentant les coups de pieds, le sorcier caressa le gros ventre avant qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux. Jace rentra après avoir attendu que le couple finisse par s'endormir et rejoignit sa chambre temporaire, pendant ce temps Maureen se faufila après son bannissement dans un sous-sol d'un ancien métro. Elle arriva et attendit, elle vit une jeune femme blonde sortit de l'ombre.

\- Camille salua Maureen

\- Tu as échouée de te débarrasser de Raphaël gronda Camille

\- Ce n'était pas facile car tout le clan a juré fidélité à Raphaël de plus j'ai entendu dire que ton ex-petit ami Magnus s'est marié révéla Maureen

\- Alors comme ça Magnus s'est marié et avec qui demanda Camille

\- C'est ce dhampir chasseur d'ombre, le fils de Lily répondit Maureen

Elle cria de frustration et de colère avant de donner un coup de talons au sol,

\- D'après les informations que j'ai pu récolter, le chasseur est enceint du sorcier. Personne ne sait pas comment il a pu tomber enceinte à part eux avoua Maureen

\- Tiens donc, non seulement il s'est marié avec ce dhampir qui ne vaux pas un clou mais en même temps il va devenir père. Je n'accepterai pas qu'il est heureux ainsi cracha Camille

\- Que veux-tu faire demanda Maureen

\- Je pense que je vais faire mon grand retour et mettre un terme à tous, je vais récupérer ce qui est à moi déclara Camille

Elle hocha la tête et écouta le plan de sa génitrice, cette dernière lui promit de la faire réunir avec Simon. Un membre du clan qui suivit Maureen les vit tous les deux, il rentra et alla directement dans le bureau de Raphaël.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Raphaël

\- Nous avons un gros problème, Camille n'est pas morte comme Maureen l'a bien voulu nous faire. Elle est bien vivant raconta le vampire

\- Dios, vraiment comme si Jonathan ne foutait pas assez de problème ainsi râla Raphaël

\- Que nous allons faire demanda le vampire

Lily qui apprit la nouvelle de la bouche du vampire entra furieuse,

\- Ne me dit pas que de ce que je viens d'entendre questionna Lily

\- Malheureusement c'est la vérité Lily, Camille est bien en vie répondit le vampire

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle sortit en faisant claquer ses talons. L'hispanique l'a suivit jusqu'à la salle des armes d'où elle était en train de s'équiper des pieux pour aller tuer les deux blondes,

\- Ne me dit pas que tu vas aller les tuer décréta Raphaël

\- Seulement Camille pour ne pas qu'elle s'approche de mon gendre et de mon fils, cette garce va tout faire pour les séparer alors je préfère m'en occuper moi-même déclara Lily

\- Déjà il faut les prévenir malgré tout car ce n'est pas bon de cacher tout ça à Alec et Magnus proposa Raphaël

\- Très bien, nous allons dire que cette garce est en vie railla Lily

Il leva les yeux en priant que Camille ne croise pas du tout la route de Lily, ils se rendirent à le loft et en parla avec le couple. Magnus était furieux de savoir que Camille était encore en vie d'après les mensonges de Maureen,

\- J'ai envie de les tuer tout les deux siffla Magnus

\- Magnus calme-toi apaisa Alec

Il prit son inspiration pour se calmer et s'assit prés de lui en l'embrassant sur la tempe, il se calma au fur à mesure. Alec enfouit sa tête dans son cou, il le caressa le long de la colonne vertébrale.

\- Je sais que tues en colère et moi aussi, mais la colère ne servira rien et tu le sais décréta Alec

\- Je sais mais j'ai peur que ces deux folles veulent te faire du mal s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Je suis fort tu sais et ce n'est pas deux folles qui vont me faire peur sourit Alec

Il rigola légèrement et l'embrassa amoureusement, le dhampir le caressa le visage.

\- Je t'aime mon amour, toi et notre petit ange vous êtes devenu mon monde déclara Magnus

\- Tu es aussi mon monde Magnus, je t'aime aussi souffla Alec

Ils s'embrassaient quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir sur Jace plein d'ichor, il s'avança quand l'odeur donna des nausées à Alec qui se leva pour aller vomir. Le blond grimaça lui aussi en sentant les émotions de son frère,

\- Merde, j'aurai du aller prendre une douche à l'institut avant de venir ici déclara Jace

\- Justement blondinet, j'étais sur le point de faire l'amour à ton frère mais tu as tout gâché pesta Magnus

\- Franchement est ce que il y a un moment tu laisse mon frère dormit parfois demanda Jace

\- Et si c'est moi qui ne le laissait pas dormir gloussa Alec en revenant

\- Est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Tout va bien mais s'il te plait Jace va prendre une douche pace que l'odeur de l'Ichor me donne la nausée grimaça Alec en luttant pour ne pas vomir encore une fois

Il hocha la tête et alla prendre sa douche, il revint pour voir Alec en train de faire du yoga sur son gros ballon.

\- Tu me fais marrer avec ce ballon rigola Jace

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça gronda Alec

\- Juste que tu as l'air t'amusé comme un enfant sourit Jace

Il sourit et continua son yoga en mettant dans des poses pour soulager ses lombaires, il s'arrêta pour se reposer en frottant son gros ventre.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une surprise de taille et un parabataï dépassé. Bisous glacées.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Allez l'accouchement dans ce chapitre et un Jace complètement dépassé par les événements XD**

**Piiya 69: Ravie que ça t'a plu et encore un peu de patience pour le roi sanglant**

**Lavigne 126: J'attendrais tes idées demain et profite un moment avec ta famille, tu devras attendre si ta théorie est exact parce que je ne vais pas spoiler ma fics XD **

**Alec barton: Tu as intérêt à une plus longue allez je te laisse mourir de rire avec l'accouchement et un Jace déboussolé **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 39, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 39**_

Magnus grimaça en voyant le regard noir de son mari, ce dernier avait des cernes sur les yeux signe qu'il était épuisé. Il massa son bas du dos ce qui le fit soulager à demi, il enfouie sa tête dans son cou et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il lui passa une main sous son t-shirt et le mordit dans son cou ayant soif, le sorcier poussa un râle de plaisir et de douleur. Il sentait bien sous la morsure de son amant, Alec but avidement son sang avant de se retirer. Il se lécha les lèvres, il guérit la plaie avec sa magie et le prit dans ses bras. Alec avait entamé son neuvième mois, il restait beaucoup de semaine avant la date de l'accouchement. Catarina avait vérifié avec le corps d'Alec s'il pouvait accoucher normalement ou faire par voie césarienne, elle avait conclu qu'Asmodée avait tout prévu du début jusqu'à la fin en permettant un accouchement normal pour le dhampir. Magnus fut énervé mais ne répondit pas de ce que son père a fait malgré qu'il aime son bébé, la famille était présent et les soutenait énormément surtout Maryse qui venait assez souvent. Elle voulait rester auprès d'Alec jusqu'à l'accouchement et en même temps voir la frimousse de son petit enfant, le directeur était heureux que sa mère soit prés de lui lors du jour de son accouchement. Ils étaient toujours à la recherche de Jonathan qui poursuivait son œuvre diabolique, parallèlement la fratrie avec Lily et Raphaël s'étaient mit à la recherche de Camille et de Maureen ne pouvant pas laisser les deux vampires en libertés. Alec continua ses rêves sur le roi sanglant, l'homme de ses rêves l'intriguait de plus en plus. Le dhampir était allongé sur le lit son ventre posé sur le coussin de grossesse, Jace entra dans la chambre pour lui apporter une collation. Il lui sourit et se redressa difficilement, il mangea un bout avant de se lever aidé de son parabataï pour aller faire du yoga. Il prit son gros ballon et commença sa séance jusqu'à une heure, il alla dans la piscine qui lui faisait un bien fou. Il était allongé en mode relaxation sur une frite quand Jace vint le rejoindre dans la piscine en nageant vers lui.

\- J'espère que ça te détends souhaita Jace

\- C'est le cas, il me soulage de mes maux en plus je me sens plus léger dans l'eau commenta Alec

\- Tu vas accoucher dans l'eau ou dans le lit demanda Jace

\- Je ne sais pas encore mais une chose est sûr c'est que je veux que tu sois là pour mon accouchement proposa Alec

\- Alec commença Jace

\- Je veux que mon parabataï soit prés de moi quand je mettrai au monde mon bébé déclara Alec

\- Ce sera un honneur d'être là pour toi Alec sourit Jace

Il lui prit la main en le serrant assez forte, il se redressa sur la frite et ressortit dans l'eau. Le blond l'aida à prendre une douche en laissant couler sur ses jambes lourdes, il le ramena dans le salon et l'installa dans le canapé en mettant des oreillers autour de lui pour soulager son bas du dos. Il s'assit prés de lui et lui prit ses jambes pour le masser,

\- Tu veux regarder quelque chose demanda Jace

\- Oui, Catarina a emmené des enregistrements d'accouchement pour que je puisse regarder avec Magnus et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de regarder raconta Alec

Il hocha la tête et mit les vidéos, ils regardaient la vidéo jusqu'à que Jace s'évanouis de terreur en voyant l'accouchement. Magnus arriva et vit la pâleur de son beau-frère et son air horrifié, le sorcier haussa un sourcil avant de voir la vidéo d'accouchement ce qui le fit rire. Il embrassa son mari sur le front, il sourit en voyant les lamentations de Jace qui observait la vidéo les mains sur les yeux.

\- Bordel mais qu'est ce qu'ils sont en train de faire à cette pauvre femme lamenta Jace

\- C'est que cela s'appelle un accouchement blondi ricana Magnus

\- Je crois que je ne me sens pas bien hoqueta Jace

\- Attends tu n'as pas encore tout vu, il y a la tête qui va sortir rigola Magnus

Il se leva horrifié et s'en alla en prétextant une mission à l'institut, le noiraud roula des yeux devant le rire moqueur de son mari.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu n'arrête pas de l'embêter demanda Alec

\- Il est trop amusant en plu qu'il est un Herondale alors j'en profite rigola Magnus

Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa ce qui le fit ronronner, ils achevaient de regarder la vidéo. Au même moment Jace entra toujours horrifié dans le bureau de Maryse,

\- Bonjour Jace, ça va s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Je viens de regarder les vidéos d'accouchements avec Alec, par l'ange je dis respect à tous les femmes qui accouchent s'horrifia Jace

\- C'est le travail des femmes de donner la vie, c'est pour ça qu'on dit que c'est la femme qui est plus guerrier que l'homme car il n'a jamais connu l'expérience de la délivrance expliqua Maryse en croisant ses mains sur son menton

Il hocha la tête et demanda à sa mère adoptif de faire une mission, il l'envoya dans le Bronx avec une équipe de patrouille. Isabelle alla dans le loft du couple pour remplacer Jace sur le coup, elle entra et vit Magnus en train de regarder la télé dans le salon. Il sourit en voyant la jeune femme,

\- Alors en ce qui paraît vous avez fuir Jace en le faisant regarder une vidéo d'accouchement rigola Isabelle

\- Blondinet n'a pas pu supporter et s'enfuit avant la fin de la vidéo rigola Magnus

\- Et Alec ? Il n'est pas stressé par l'accouchement demanda Isabelle en déposant les sachets de repas sur la table

\- Au début oui mais ça va maintenant rassura Magnus

\- Il est où questionna Isabelle ne voyant pas son frère

\- Dans la chambre pour se reposer un peu répondit Magnus

\- D'accord, Clary va venir terminer finaliser les détails sur la peinture informa Isabelle

Il hocha la tête, la rousse arriva quelques minutes plus tard et salua le sorcier et alla dans la chambre avec eux. Elle posa les derniers détails dans la chambre du bébé, elle recula et fière de son œuvre. Elle rejoignit les deux autres dans le salon qui discutaient, elles bavardaient avec lui. Alec se réveilla en grommelant, il essaya de se lever avec son gros ventre et se rendit dans le salon avec une main sur son ventre et un autre sur ses reins. Magnus l'aida à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil,

\- Tout va bien grand frère demanda Isabelle

\- Ouais, si tu sais un moyen qui me permets de retirer mon locataire. Je suis tout ouïe proposa Alec

\- Allez ne dis pas ça, je suis sûr qu'elle va te manquer à l'intérieur de toi sourit Isabelle

\- Si tu le dis grommela Alec

Malgré ses airs de bougon le dhampir aurait été ravi de refaire l'expérience de sa grossesse, il passa une main sur son ventre dont il sentit un coup de pied. Depuis quelques jours le bébé donnait moins de moins de coups de pieds, il fut inquiet et avait en parler avec Catarina et elle lui rassura que c'était normal comme la date de l'accouchement approchait. Il avait commencé à avoir des contractions bénin mais ça le gêné malgré tout, Jace arriva plus tard les vêtements changé après avoir fait un saut à l'institut pour retirer l'ichor sur lui.

\- Je suis rentré mes chéris ironisa Jace

\- Nous sommes ravis que tu rentre de travaille, comment était la journée rétorqua Magnus

Les filles éclataient de rire alors qu'Alec roula des yeux devant les chamailleries de son mari et de son frère, Magnus invita les filles à rester pour la nuit. Alec alla se coucher directement étant épuisé par la grossesse, Magnus après avoir menacé Jace et souhaitait les filles une bonne nuit rentra dans la chambre. Le dhampir se tourna vers lui en baillant,

\- Magnus somnola Alec

\- Rendors-toi souffla Magnus

Il se rendormit en se mettant demi sur le torse de son mari, il le caressa dans le dos en l'embrassant sur le front. Au même moment Asmodée sur son trône, il fit un mouvement de main en faisant tourbillonner devant lui.

\- Je vous ordonne de protégé ma famille ordonna Asmodée froidement

Les deux tourbillons de feu s'envolaient jusqu'à dans le ciel, le démon sourit en pensant à son fils et à son gendre. Quelques jours plus tard Alec était sur le lit en train de se reposer quand les tourbillons de feu apparurent, Magnus avec Jace et les autres étaient dans le salon. Le sorcier sentit les manifestations dans sa barrière magique, il se leva et entendit du bruit dans sa chambre.

\- Alexander paniqua Magnus

Ils rentraient dans la chambre avant de se faire stopper par deux tourbillons de feu, les tourbillons cessaient en révélant deux chiens. Les chiens étaient tous deux noirs avec des yeux rouges sans iris, leurs queues se terminaient par des flammes. Ils grondaient en refusant qui que soit s'approchant d'Alec qui était sur le lit encore endormie, le blond prit son épée qui était invisible.

\- Bordel c'est quoi ces chiens cracha Jace

\- Ce sont les chiens des enfers normalement ils gardent la porte les portes d'Edom révéla Magnus

\- Et comment on les tues demanda Simon en se plaquant derrière Isabelle qui avait déroulé son fouet

\- Eh bien justement ils sont invincible car ils ne peuvent pas être tué répondit Magnus

\- Merde, on ne peut pas avancer sans réveillé Alec ajouta Isabelle

Alec se réveilla au même moment et se leva avant d'être surpris de les voir dans la chambre, il cligna des yeux en frottant ses yeux.

\- Dîtes vous savez que je ne risque rien étant endormi râla Alec

\- Ce n'est pas ça mais plutôt ça qu'on a peur s'affola Simon en pointant les chiens des enfers

Il leva la tête et vit les deux chiens des enfers au pied du lit en montant la garde, ils grognaient. Jace s'approcha quand l'un d'eux aboya sur lui ce qui le fit reculer,

\- Ok, quelqu'un à une idée pour tuer ses choses décréta Jace en pointant son épée

Magnus s'approcha en montrant ses yeux de chat, les deux chiens gémirent et se couchaient en se soumettant sous les yeux de tous. Un message de feu apparut dans l'air, le sorcier attrapa avant de froisser le papier. Le dhampir vit la colère de son mari,

\- Couché tout les deux et laissez-moi passer ordonna Magnus furieux

Ils gémirent avant de laisser l'asiatique passer, ce dernier passa et rejoins son mari qui se refugia dans ses bras.

\- Magnus, tu m'explique demanda Alec

\- Ce sont les chiens des enfers, et mon père les a envoyé ici pour nous soi-disant protégé grommela Magnus

\- Ce qui signifie qu'on peut les commander demanda Alec

\- Oui, tout les deux, soupira Magnus

Le dhampir hoqueta en faisant un o avec sa bouche, il se tourna vers les deux chiens. Il sourit de joie,

\- Je propose de les appeler Kiba et Kuro s'excita Alec

\- Tu veux les garder aboya Jace

L'un des chiens claqua sa mâchoire sur le blond qui recula, Alec s'avança vers eux et les caressa n'ayant pas peur. Les deux démons se tournaient vers lui en gémissant, ils lui léchaient le visage ce qui le fit rire. Le demi démon esquissa un sourire en voyant son mari n'ayant pas peur à des démons qui pourraient les déchiqueter en deux, le chasseur se tourna vers lui en faisant des yeux doux.

\- On les garde tout les deux s'il te plait supplia Alec en faisant les yeux doux

\- C'est d'accord, va pour Kiba et Kuro capitula Magnus

Les autres s'avançaient vers Alec mais les deux chiens les empêchaient de s'approcher,

\- Ils ne me feront rien apaisa Alec en les caressant

Ils baissaient leurs oreilles en arrière, ils laissaient la fratrie s'approchait du couple. Après que tout le monde les laissa, le directeur était sur le lit avec les deux chiens qui avaient pris l'apparence de chiot d'husky.

\- Tu ne me cesseras jamais de m'étonner déclara Magnus appuyé sur le chambranle de la chambre

\- J'espère que je le continue, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un chien même si j'aime les chats sourit Alec

\- Au moins ils pourront protéger notre enfant même si ça m'irrite de savoir que c'est mon père qui nous l'a envoyé soupira Magnus

\- Ne pense pas à lui et viens te coucher prés de moi. Ta chaleur de ton corps me manque susurra Alec

Il gloussa et entra dans la chambre en retirant son maquillage avec sa magie, les chiots se déplaçaient vers les pieds du lit en laissant leurs maître la place. Quelques semaines plus tard la date d'échéance d'Alec était passée sans aucun signe, Catarina leur avait donné des listes à faire pour déclencher l'accouchement. Clary vient voir Alec après que Magnus lui est lancé un message pour ne pas que son mari reste seul dans l'appartement, elle déposa les plats à emporter.

\- Salut Alec salua Clary

\- Bonjour Clary grommela Alec

\- Le bébé ne veut pas sortir conclu Clary

\- Non, Magnus et moi nous avons tout essayé mais rien elle ne veut pas sortir mais sors bordel j'en ai marre de toi râla Alec en fusillant son ventre

La rousse se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire pour ne pas contrarié le noiraud, ce dernier était beaucoup irrité dont l'accouchement n'était pas encore prévue. Elle vint s'asseoir prés de lui en faisant attention aux deux démons qui étaient sous leur forme de chiot,

\- Tout va aller bien, est ce que tu as des contractions questionna Clay

\- Pas trop, bon sang je veux accoucher répondit Alec

Elle frotta son dos pour le soulager, trois jours plus tard la sorcière leur suggéra le sexe pour déclencher l'accouchement dont refusa Magnus ne voulant pas blesser son amant.

\- Bébé, s'il te plait je sais que tu as envie de moi susurra Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Alexander, c'est non. Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi juste pour déclencher l'accouchement, je ne veux pas de faire de mal au bébé railla Magnus

Il soupira longuement devant l'obstination de son mari,

\- Tu l'auras voulu, je vais te faire craquer déclara Alec

Magnus leva un sourcil en le voyant se lever tout en se débattant, il alla dans la chambre et revint dans l'un de ses tenues affriolantes.

\- Alexander souffla Magnus en sentant la pression augmenter dans le pantalon

Il avait mis les oreilles de chat en sachant que cela faisait toujours craquer son mari, il mit la main dans sa bouche innocemment.

\- Nya maître, je veux jouer miaula Alec en essayant de se mettre à quatre pattes

Il mit une main sur son ventre en essayant de se baisser, il n'arrivait pas à se baisser sous le regard amusé du sorcier.

\- C'est vrai mon amour tu me donnes envie de toi susurra Magnus

\- J'en ai marre Magnus soupira Alec en allant s'asseoir dans le canapé

Il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la tempe,

\- Ne t'en fais pas tôt ou tard notre fille va sortir rassura Magnus

\- Hm gémit Alec

Ils regardèrent la télé enlaçaient quand Alec fronça les sourcils en sentant les contractions, il siffla d'inconfort.

\- Mon chéri, ça va demanda Magnus

\- Les contractions, je crois que ça commence déduit Alec

\- Essaye de souffler et dis-moi les fréquences proposa Magnus

\- C'est cinq minutes pour le moment, ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas perdu les eaux rassura Alec

Il massa son bas du dos, Jace entra dans le salon avant une grimace sur le visage.

\- Alec, tes contractions avertis Jace

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Alec

\- Je vois souffla Jace en s'asseyant dans le canapé

Malgré les contractions le dhampir n'avait pas encore perdu les eaux, ils allaient se coucher. Au beau milieu Alec se leva en se crispant de douleur, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que le lit était humide. Il alluma la lampe de chevet difficile, il bougea Magnus prés de lui.

\- Magnus, je crois que c'est l'heure souffla Alec

\- Alexander se réveilla Magnus

\- J'ai perdu les eaux, appelle Catarina signala Alec

\- D'accord, reste calme et continue à souffler comme à la préparation. J'envois Jace te soutenir conseilla Magnus

Il hocha la tête en soufflant, Jace entra en furie dans la chambre pour soutenir son frère en lui tenant la main.

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Jace

\- Je pète le feu, je vais avoir mon bébé donc ça va riait Alec nerveux

\- Ne sois pas nerveux rassura Jace

Il alla répondre quand il respira doucement en sentant une contraction dont sentit Jace qui grimaça,

\- Ça c'était grosse haleta Jace

Magnus entra dans la chambre et s'assit prés de lui,

\- Catarina est en route pour te faire accoucher déclara Magnus

Le portail s'ouvrit sur la sorcière, elle se précipita sur Alec. Elle examina le dhampir,

\- Malheureusement tu n'es qu'à 4 cm, il faut que tu sois à dix pour accoucher déclara Catarina

\- Par l'ange souffla Alec

Le dhampir sous les conseils de la sorcière marchait dans le couloir soutenu à tour de rôle par Jace et Magnus, il se pencha en avant en attrapant la table. Il posa sa main sur son dos d'où son mari était en train de masser,

\- Bordel j'en ai marre soupira Alec fatigué

\- Va te reposer un peu si tu es fatigué proposa Magnus

\- Pas envie, ses contractions sont en train de me tuer littéralement gémit Alec en refugiant sa tête dans ses bras

\- Pareil pour moi renchérit Jace dans le canapé en sentant la douleur de son parabataï

\- Quelle chochotte murmura Magnus à l'encontre de son beau-frère

Il alla sauter sur son ballon pour se soulager sa tension, Maryse et Isabelle débarquaient de l'appartement ayant appris l'accouchement d'Alec.

\- Comment vas-tu mon fils s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Je suis sur le point d'accoucher et mon enfant ne va pas sortir railla Alec

Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur le front, elle l'aida à prendre un bain pour favoriser la dilation. Magnus les rejoignit plus tard, la matriarche les laissa après que son fils ait réclamé son mari. Ce dernier entra dans le bain avec lui,

\- J'ai hâte de prendre ton petit ange dans mes bras s'empressa Magnus

\- Moi aussi, j'espère que je serai un bon père pour notre enfant souhaita Alec en frottant son ventre

\- Tu le seras, ne t'en fais pas rassura Magnus en l'embrassant dans les cheveux

Alec sourit avant de froncer les sourcils en sentant une sensation d'envie de pousser,

\- Mon amour, je crois qu'elle arrive enfin déclara Alec

\- Je sais qu'elle va bientôt arriver sourit Magnus

\- JE TE PARLE QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE POUSSER ENFOIRE cria Alec sous une vague de contraction

\- Oh merde jura Magnus

Il sortit rapidement de l'eau et appela sa meilleure amie, il l'aida à sortit du bain pour l'emmener dans la chambre où les draps était changé. Il l'allongea dessus, Maryse et Catarina entraient suivit de Jace.

\- Bon Alec, tu vas pousser jusqu'à que je dis stop d'accord demanda Catarina

\- D'accord accepta Alec

\- Maintenant tu vas pousser ordonna Catarina

\- Pousse mon chéri encouragea Magnus

\- OH FERME TA PUTAIN GUEULE SORCIER DE MES DEUX, C'EST A CAUSE DE TON CONNARD DE PERE QUE JE SUIS ICI ALORS SOIS UN BON MARI ET VA ME LE CHERCHER POUR QUE JE PUISSE L'ETRANGLER hurla Alec

Magnus ne fit pas attention aux mots de son mari et l'encouragea, Jace grimaça sous les contractions d'Alec lié par leur lien.

\- Pousse Alec encouragea Catarina

\- TU CROIS QUE JE FAIS QUOI ESPECE DE SALOPE, CA ME FAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN cria Alec en poussant

Il tomba sur l'oreiller en sueur, Jace essuya la sueur sur le front de son frère. Il soupira avant de pousser encore une fois, il hurla de douleur. Catarina vit la tête avec Maryse qui était en train de l'aider,

\- Alec, continue je vois la tête constata Catarina

Il poussa encore une fois avant de se stopper sous l'ordre de l'infirmière pour vérifier le cordon ombilical qui n'était pas autour du cou du bébé,

\- Vas y, pousse une dernière fois et tu auras ton bébé. Maryse prépare une serviette pour le bébé ordonna Catarina

Le dhampir poussa une dernière fois en hurlant de douleur avant d'entendre le plus beau son de sa vie, Magnus eut les larmes sur ses joues en voyant son bébé dans les bras de Catarina.

\- Voilà votre bébé déclara Catarina en posant le bébé sur le torse d'Alec

\- Par l'ange…mince…je…l'ange sanglota Alec ému

\- Félicitation Alec félicita Jace en souriant

Magnus embrassa la tempe de son amant, ce dernier regarda son bébé qui s'était arrêté de pleurer. Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant une contraction,

\- Merde, je vais prendre le bébé grimaça Jace

\- Il a raison, je vois une autre tête examina Catarina

Alec se mit à pousser une nouvelle fois, son mari le soutient encore un peu sous le choc. Catarina l'aida à mettre son deuxième bébé au monde et le confia à Maryse qui l'enroula dans une serviette. Le directeur n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'il se remit à pousser encore une fois, il poussa de tous ses forces.

\- C'EST DEFINITIVE JE VAIS TUER MON SALOPARD DE BEAU-PERE cria Alec de douleur

\- Ça y est Alec déclara Catarina en récupérant son troisième bébé qui pleurait à plein poumon

Maryse s'occupa de son troisième petit enfant en l'enroulant dans une serviette, elle les fit prendre un bain.

\- Bon t'a finis de nous pondre des bébés demanda Jace

\- Espèce d'enfoiré jura Alec à l'encontre de son parabataï

\- Mais tu nous as fait des beaux bébés en tous cas malgré que tu avais envie de zigouiller ton beau-père gloussa Jace

Il roula des yeux et se tourna vers Magnus qui était en train de le guérir de toutes hémorragies ou autre blessures internes,

\- Magnus, je veux voir nos enfants demanda Alec faiblement

Il haussa la tête et l'embrassa sur le front, Maryse et Catarina avec Jace qui vinrent les emmener pour les nouveaux parents. Alec se redressa en grimaçant de douleur,

\- Ils sont parfaits sourit Alec en les embrassant

\- Alors les prénoms, questionna Isabelle après êtres entrés dans la chambre

\- Nous ne savons pas le sexe des bébés pensa Alec en se tournant vers la sorcière

\- Tu as deux filles et un garçon dévoila Catarina

Isabelle se mit à crier de joie avant de se faire gronder par Maryse bien qu'elle avait un sourire en grand, Jace grommela dans son coin même si il était ravi d'avoir un neveu.

\- Nos filles s'appellent Elly Isabelle et Nelly Rosa Lightwood-Bane révéla Magnus

\- Et notre fils Maxwell Jace Lightwood-Bane renchérit Alec

Jace se mit à sourire en grand de fierté avant de tourner la tête pour essuyer une petite larme alors que Isabelle ne savait plus si elle devait sourire ou pleurer avant de faire les deux, Maryse se mit à pleurer en entendant les prénoms. Catarina sourit à la petite famille,

\- Bien je crois qu'on va les laisser tous les cinq maintenant, on les verra demain proposa Catarina

Ils s'en allaient en laissant la petite famille seul, Magnus embrassa plusieurs fois Alec sur les lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, merci, je t'aime, merci, je t'aime, merci déclara Magnus à chaque baiser

Le noiraud riait doucement pour ne pas réveiller ses enfants, ils les contemplaient amoureusement.

\- Oh mon dieu je suis amoureux de mes enfants déclara Magnus

\- Moi aussi, je suis amoureux de mes enfants sourit Alec

\- Ils sont des vrais petits anges gloussa Magnus en touchant la joue de Nelly

Le lendemain la famille Lightwood revient dans l'appartement pour voir les triplés, ils entraient lentement.

\- Je vous attendais sourit Magnus en les emmenant dans la chambre

Alec était allongé sur le lit encore un peu douloureux par l'accouchement, Kiba et Kuro gardaient les bébés qui étaient dans leur berceau.

\- Oh hoqueta Robert en voyant ses petits-enfants

Les deux gardiens se mirent à gronder en le voyant s'approcher du berceau,

\- Couché ordonna Magnus en regardant les deux démons

Ils couchaient sous l'ordre de Magnus et pu permettre Robert de porter ses petits-enfants enfin plutôt prendre Max car Jace et Isabelle s'étaient accaparés des filles,

\- Papa, je te présente ton petit-fils Maxwell Jace Lightwood-Bane dévoila Alec

\- Tes petites-filles Nelly Rosa et Elly Isabelle Lightwood-Bane renchérit Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une mamie complètement gaga et la trêve de Lorenzo. Bisous glacées. **


	41. Chapter 40

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Une belle surprise pour les parents et les grands-parents vont être gaga dans ce chapitre XD**

**Alec Barton: "Hachi qui sourit devant la boutade d'Alec" Eh bien tu veux vraiment ses chiens "Satan se massa les tempes" il n'est pas question qui va le promener, le donner sa gamelle, ramasser ses crottes et ne compter pas sur moi " Hachi riait avant d'avoir une idée et sortit la poupée vaudou" Je l'ai toujours gardée sur moi "Satan eut peur " quel race le chien XD et oui il y a aura du fluffy dans ce chapitre avec les triplés**

**Lavigne 126 : J'adore ton idée et d'ailleurs je suis en train de travaille sur la scène, le chapitre 42 contient l'un de tes idées et je vais faire le chapitre 44 un chapitre bouillant en mettant deux de tes idées Niarl niark ravie que l'accouchement t'ai plu allez la suite **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'un beta alors envoyez-moi un PM !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 40, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 40**_

Alec était endormit quand il se réveilla pour tomber sur le plus merveilleux des visions, Magnus était en train de berçant l'une de leurs filles en fredonnant une musique dont il reconnu comme celui de leur mariage. Il se tourna pour voir son mari réveillé en train de les observer, il s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il se redressa un peu pour embrasser sa fille, il regarda les deux autres qui étaient encore endormit dans le berceau avec Kiba et Kuro aux pieds du berceau. Les deux chiens depuis la naissance des triplés montaient la garde devant le berceau en empêchant quiconque à part les parents s'approchaient d'eux. Une semaine était passés depuis la naissance des enfants, Robert était si ému d'entendre les prénoms de ses petits-enfants. Il les portait tous les trois bien sûr après s'être disputé avec Maryse pour les avoir ayant les accaparé pour elle tout seule, Lily et Raphaël furent mis au courant de la naissance et avaient attendu le soir pour venir les voir. La mère vampire d'Alec était surprise de voir trois bébé au lieu d'un, elle les avait pris dans ses bras tous les trois en les embrassant sur le front, elle s'excusa pour Raphaël ne pouvant pas venir étant occupé par la gestion du clan et aussi recherché la piste sur Camille et Maureen. Les deux vampires continuaient à s'échapper du contrôle du clan qui les recherchait activement avec l'enclave, grâce à la cohésion les recherches se firent plus élargir. Le couple avait prévu qu'Alec reprendrait le travail dans deux semaines le temps que son corps récupère totalement, Luke et Jocelyn étaient passés avec Clary qui les avaient félicités en voyant les bébés. Maia aussi était passée en emmenant des cadeaux pour eux, Tessa était ravie de connaître les bébés. Entre temps malgré les bonnes nouvelles Jonathan poursuivait son œuvre maléfique, il a l'intention d'envahir Idris mais la tour d'Adamas était toujours activé qui fut améliorer par les sorciers pour ne pas aucun créature qui n'était pas invité à Idris soit réduit en poussières. Il avait essayé de trouver une solution à son problème mais depuis la nouvelle proposition de cohésion d'Alec, il était poing lié à attendre. Magnus ramena sa fille cadette dans le berceau, ils entendirent la sonnette d'entrée ce qui les fit gémir. Alec tapota sur leur ventre doucement pour les calmer étant que le berceau était proche du lit, le sorcier alla ouvrir sur une peluche géante.

\- Bonjour monsieur nounours nargua Magnus

\- Très drôle Magnus répliqua Raphaël

Il rigola avant de le faire signe de venir dans la chambre, le mexicain sourit en voyant les bébés.

\- Ils sont vraiment magnifiques complimenta Raphaël

\- Notre fille aîné Elly Isabelle, notre fils Maxwell Jace et enfin Nelly Rosa Lightwood-Bane révéla Alec en souriant à son chef de clan

Il resta interdit devant le prénom de Nelly,

\- Tu as lui mis le nom de Rosa murmura Raphaël

\- Tu m'as toujours dit que tu me considère comme ton frère alors j'ai mis le nom de Rosa pour que tu sois son oncle sourit Alec

Il hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes ému par la décision de son père de cœur et de son frère de cœur, il prit les enfants chacun dans ses bras après que Magnus ait ordonné aux chiens de le laisser s'avançait. Il était surpris de voir les chiens des enfers dans la chambre du couple, il berça les enfants dans ses bras en les embrassant. Il resta un moment avec les enfants avant de parti en laissant le couple seul avec les enfants, Elly était en train de pleurer dans le berceau signe qu'il avait faim. Magnus le prit dans ses bras et le berça en l'embrassant sur le front, il s'approcha de son mari et le donna. Il le prit et s'ajusta comme Catarina lui avait appris, le bébé chercha l'odeur du lait et du sang avant d'attraper le mamelon de son père. Elle commença à téter ce qui fascina le dhampir, le sorcier regarda ses autres enfants.

\- Ils sont tellement parfaits révéla Magnus

\- Je sais qu'ils sont parfaits, ce sont nos enfants sourit Alec

\- Je les aime de tout mon cœur, et toi aussi je t'aime déclara Magnus

Il rougit timidement sous le regard plein d'amour de son mari, il surveilla sa fille avant de le retirer sur son téton pour changer de sein. Elle geignit d'avoir été séparé de sa nourriture, elle attrapa de nouveau le téton avant de se retirer ayant assez. Alec le posa sur son épaule et lui tapota sur le dos pour faire son rôt, son autre père le replaça dans son berceau avec ravissement. Max se réveilla en pleurant, l'asiatique le vérifia sa couche qui était humide. Ils s'occupèrent de leurs enfants et les observait tout les deux depuis leur lit, les chiens des enfers étaient au pied de leur lit en train de dormir.

\- Magnus, comment on va faire pour les enfants parce que je dois retourner à l'institut lâcha Alec

\- C'est simple tu dis à l'enclave que tu démissionne parce qu'ils sont des têtes à claques ensuite tu deviens mon assistant à plein temps qu'en penses-tu proposa Magnus en haussant ses sourcils

\- Le poste d'assistant que tu me propose consiste à quoi questionna Alec

\- Faire plaisir à son sorcier, à savoir l'aider dans sa tâche et me masser l'épaule gloussa Magnus

Il rigola doucement en réfugiant sa tête dans son cou, il frotta sa main sur son bras.

\- Sois sérieux s'il te plait glissa Alec

\- D'accord, si je t'ai toi eh bien tu fais partielle ton travail pour te faire réhabitué. Bien sûr tu vas emmener les enfants avec toi par rapport à l'allaitement expliqua Magnus

Il accepta la proposition de son mari et l'embrassa dans le cou, ils s'endormirent dans leur lit. Ils furent réveillés par les pleurs de leurs enfants, ils s'occupent d'eux. Une semaine plus tard Alec était de retour à l'institut pour reprendre son travail partiel, il arriva avec la poussette où les triplets dormaient à l'intérieur avec un plaid sur eux. Il poussa la poussette en l'amenant dans la salle des opérations, Underhill vient les rejoindre.

\- Monsieur, ils sont adorables vos enfants vraiment complimenta Underhill

\- Merci Underhill remercia Alec

\- ALEC appela Isabelle

Elle courra vers lui, et l'embrassa à peine préférant jouer avec les bébés, elle les embrassa en roucoulant avec eux. Jace qui avait entendu le cri d'Isabelle les rejoint, il embrassa les enfants en faisant les grimaces. Le dhampir riait devant les mimiques de sa fratrie pour jouer avec ses enfants,

\- Pouvez-vous garder les enfants le temps que je fasse mon travail proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr grand frère, tu peux y aller. Nous garderons les enfants n'est ce pas que tu vas rester avec ta tante préférée roucoula Isabelle avec Nelly

\- J'y vais, appelez-moi quand ils auront faim avertis Alec

Ils ne l'écoutaient plus en jouant avec les enfants, il alla dans son bureau où Lydia l'attendait dans son bureau.

\- Je parie que Jace et Isabelle ont accaparés les enfants déduit Lydia en souriant

\- A peine que j'ai posé un pied ici rigola Alec

Plus tard il se leva et s'excusa auprès de Lydia pour aller vérifier ses enfants, il les chercha et vit Jace dans la salle d'arme avec Max. Le blond avait placé son neveu sur la table pendant qu'il prenait les armes qu'il avait en les montrant comment s'en servir,

\- Ça c'est une faucille qui peut trancher la tête d'un démon, le nom d'ange est Castiel. Puis tu as le préféré arme de ton parfait et irrésistible ainsi que beau oncle à savoir moi, les épées séraphiques. Tu veux que tonton te montre comment s'en servir, et aussi comment faire craquer les filles avec nos charmes ravageur. Toutes les filles viendront tomber à nos pieds mon chéri, bon parlons de Shadowhunter alors tu fais comme ça expliqua Jace en se levant

Il bougea avec l'épée en faisant des mouvements de combat, Alec sourit en les regardant. Max commença à sangloter dans son cosy en bougeant ses mains, le blond déposa l'arme sur la table pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Eh mon petit gars qu'est ce que tu as ? Ne me dis pas que tu as fait dans ta couche parce que crois-moi je ne sais pas changer une couche et je ne veux pas savoir aussi ce que tu cache à l'intérieur grimaça Jace

Alec s'avança dans la pièce avec le sourire, Jace soupira de soulagement en voyant son parabataï. Il prit son fils dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front, il déboutonna sa chemise dont le bébé sanglota. Il chercha le téton avant de le happa pour téter,

\- Il avait juste faim et d'ailleurs où sont mes filles questionna Alec en regardant son frère

\- Avec Isabelle, la dernière fois que je les ai vus, je l'ai entendu quelque chose du genre sur les fringues un truc du genre raconta Jace

\- Je vois, bon je termine avec Max et tu lui fais retirer son rôt ensuite tu lui fais dormir expliqua Alec

\- Et euh…mec…je sais que je tue les démons qui m'aspergent de leur ichor et autre chose que tu le sais mais au sujet de ce que Max va ressortir dans sa couche me fait peur s'horrifia Jace

\- Eh bien tu devrais le faire car je ne pourrais pas gérer l'institut si tu ne m'aide pas en plus c'est ton neveu et ton filleul glissa Alec

Il déglutit en pensant à la couche de son neveu, le dhampir tira le rôt de son fils avant de vérifier vite fait sa couche et le recoucha dans le cosy. Il l'embrassa sur le front, Max bailla doucement et éternua avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Je te laisse avec mon fils déclara Alec

\- D'accord tu peux compter sur moi sourit Jace

Il s'en alla avant de se retourner vers son frère,

\- Au fait Jace, ne dis pas à Magnus que tu commence à entraîner Max au technique de Shadowhunter sinon ça va barder pour toi nargua Alec

\- Ton mari ne connaît pas la vitalité que je dois à mon neveu les enseignements du combat déclara Jace

Il rigola avant de partir à la recherche de sa sœur et de ses filles, il les trouva dans la chambre de celle-ci en train de leur montrer le maquillage.

\- Ça c'est du rouge à lèvres, voyez mes petites chéries. C'est de la nuance rouge pourpre, de toute façon votre papa va vous apprendre à les différencier. Maintenant passons aux vêtements décréta Isabelle en se levant

Elle leur fit montrer des robes courtes et des chaussures à talons avant de revenir sur le maquillage.

\- Le gloss sert à rendre magnifique pour que les garçons tombent raide dingue sur vous gloussa Isabelle

\- Izzy, je ne veux pas que les garçons pourchassent mes filles pour voler leurs innocence railla Alec

\- Oh Alec, mes nièces seront des dur à cuire comme leur tante Isabelle n'est ce pas mes chéries gloussa Isabelle en les embrassant

\- Jace et toi vous êtes en train d'influencer mes enfants, l'un avec les armes et l'autre avec le maquillage soupira Alec en s'asseyant

Elle gloussa et le regarda s'occuper de ses filles, plus tard ils rentraient dans l'appartement où Magnus vint les accueillir.

\- Mes anges, bonjour mes chéries, bonjour mon chéri salua Magnus en embrassant Alec avec les enfants

Le dhampir s'assit dans le canapé après avoir emmené les cosys dans le salon,

\- Comment ça été la journée demanda Magnus en massant ses épaules

\- Très bien et toi ta journée demanda Alec

\- Que des plaindre et bien sûr il avait un loup-garou qui voulait me frapper pour soi-disant que je lui ai donne la mauvaise potion. Fort heureusement que Kiba et Kuro lui ont mordu ses fesses, je crois qu'il ne va pas revenir de sitôt raconta Magnus amusé

Il rigola avant de se tourner vers ses enfants, les deux chiens venaient s'installer prés d'eux. Il sourit avant de s'étira de fatigue,

\- Va prendre ton bain pour te reposer ainsi je m'occupe des enfants proposa Magnus

\- D'accord souffla Alec en se levant

Il alla prendre son bain pour se détendre, ils dînaient ensemble avant de s'occuper de leurs enfants. Ils étaient dans leur lit, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou ce qui le fit soupirer de plaisir, il passa sa main sous son t-shirt pour caresse sa peau. Le sorcier se bascula sur le côté,

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Il faut que tu vois Catarina avant qu'on se saute dessus souffla Magnus

\- Entendu accepta Alec

Il regarda son amant et vit le renflement de son pantalon, il bougea et s'avança vers lui. Il l'embrassa et enfouis sa main dans son pantalon pour le masturber, il se mit à gémir doucement. Le chasseur retira l'érection dehors, il se déplaça pour prendre le membre en bouche. Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière, il agrippa les cheveux de son amant qui l'avait pris dans sa gorge. Il lécha le gland dans sa bouche, il se retira en continuant de le masturber. Il revint vers son mari et l'embrassa, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

\- Mords-moi si tu as soif chuchota Magnus

\- Tu es sûr demanda Alec

\- Oui, ça fait presque une semaine que tu ne m'as pas mordu, je commence à devenir en manque de ta morsure décréta Magnus

Il hocha la tête et enfonça ses crocs dans le cou de son mari, celui-ci poussa un râle de douleur et de plaisir. Il se nourrit de lui, ce dernier remarqua que le niveau absorption de sang était redevenu normal avant la grossesse. Il se déversa dans sa main, le dhampir lécha le sperme de son amant.

\- Alexander gémit Magnus

\- Je préfère que ton sperme s'écoule entre mes cuisses que sur ma main sourit Alec

Il riait légèrement avant de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Au beau milieu de la nuit Asmodée s'avança avec sa canne, Kiba et Kuro se mirent en garde en commençant à gronder devant le visiteur avant de voir le prince des enfers. Ils se couchèrent en se soumettant, ils le laissaient venir voir les enfants. Il regarda dans le berceau prés le lit du couple, il plissa les yeux devant les triplets.

\- Sois j'ai mis trop de magie ou soit mon fils est très fort ricana Asmodée

Il caressa la joue de Max, Elly geignit doucement avant de se calmer sous la magie démoniaque de son grand-père. Il les fit calmer avec sa magie, il sourit de fierté.

\- Vous viendrez me voir déclara Asmodée en s'en allant

Alec se réveilla en sursaut par son rêve avant de se faire calmer par son mari, il lui raconta les paroles de son rêve avant de se rendormir. Le sorcier le regarda dormir et vérifia ses enfants, il se rendormit prés d'Alec sans avoir aperçut les légers résidus de magie de son père. Quelques semaines plus tard Alec avait bien intégré à l'institut et avait repris les rennes après que Lydia lui a laissé les commandes, elle avait retournée à Idris pour retourner dans son travail. Le directeur sortait de la réunion et se dirigea vers son bureau, il leva un sourcil en voyant sa mère les doigts qui gigotait au dessus le berceau où les triplés étaient en train de la regarder

\- J'ai envie de vous dévorer tellement que vous êtes mignon, oh oui mamie va recouvrir de baiser roucoula Maryse

\- Maman interpella Alec

Elle sursauta avant de se reprendre normalement, il sourit intérieur devant le fausse sérieuse de sa mère.

\- J'ai vu que les enfants étaient seul dans ton bureau alors je suis venu les vérifier déclara Maryse en lissant son tailleur

\- Je vois, tu as manqué la réunion que j'ai donné signala Alec

\- Ce n'est rien pour ça sourit Maryse

Il balança sa tête et regarda ses enfants, il prit Nelly dans ses bras et le berça après qu'elle commença à sangloter. Il vit les pupilles dilatés de sa mère comme un prédateur envers ses proies, vif comme l'éclair il vit sa mère prendre son fils dans ses bras pour le recouvrit de ses baiser.

\- Mamie t'adore mon petit ange, tu es mon amour oh oui tu es mon amour roucoula Maryse en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il était amusé de voir le sourire de son fils qui rendit sa mère encore plus folle de ses petits-enfants, plus tard il passa à l'hôtel Dumort. Lily arriva rapidement dans le hall pour prendre les enfants avec Raphaël avec les membres du clan, tout le clan étaient complètement gaga devant les enfants.

\- Oh regarder la petite frimousse de Nelly roucoula un vampire

\- Max me fait penser à Alec quand il était bébé gloussa un autre vampire

Alec rougit un peu quand il se pivota vers sa mère qui vint l'enlacer,

\- Merci d'avoir emmené les enfants un peu nous voir sourit Lily

\- Tu peux passer quand tu veux au loft pour les voir déclara Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Je sais mais à l'occasion tu pourrais laisser les enfants ici quand tu as envie de passer du temps avec Magnus proposa Lily en faisant un clin d'œil

\- Maman rougit Alec

Elle éclata de rire devant le rougissement de son fils, il les laissa avant de partir vers le loft. Ils furent accueillir par Magnus qui les embrassa, le couple s'occupa de leurs enfants avant de partir s'endormir. Jonathan était assis dans le fauteuil directorial de Buenos Aires, un chasseur de son rang vint entrer dans la pièce.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Avez-vous des nouvelles de ma sœur questionna Jonathan

\- Eh votre sœur est toujours à l'institut de New-York mais les informations nous ai parvenus que le chasseur Alec Lightwood qui est un dhampir a accouché. Ce sont des triplés révéla le chasseur obscur

\- Tiens donc, quelles sont leur sexe demanda Jonathan curieux

\- D'après nos informations, ce sont deux filles et un garçon répondit le chasseur

\- Je vois souffla Jonathan

Il éclata de rire sardoniquement, il se leva et ordonna qu'on se prépare à attaquer Idris prochainement. Il alla dans un bâtiment en ruine et fit un rituel pour avoir plus de démons à son actif,

\- Il me fait plus de chasseur dans mon armées pour vaincre Idris déclara Jonathan

Il attaqua l'institut d'Istanbul et fit transformé tout les chasseurs en chasseur d'obscurs, il ricana en levant sa coupe infernal. La situation était critique à Idris, Alec avec les autres furent invoqué à Idris pour la réunion d'urgence.

\- Les instituts sont en train de tomber un par un sous la coupe de Jonathan Morgenstern, nous demandons que tout les chasseurs soient rapatriés immédiatement proposa un membre du conseil

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous mais si tous les chasseurs soient rapatriés à Idris, les démons s'en prennent aux terrestres car il n'y aura aucune obstacles pour eux rappela Jia

Alec réfléchit à la situation, il trouva une solution et se leva.

\- Je propose qu'une partie des chasseurs restent dans certains instituts non attaqué pour qu'ils puissent continuer les missions et un autre rapatrié proposa Alec

\- Les autres seront à la merci de Jonathan ce que vous proposez Lightwood demanda un autre membre

\- Bien sûr que non et aussi mon nom est Lightwood-Bane dois-je vous rappeler que je suis marié avec le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn Magnus Bane, enfin nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ma vie mais pour dire que les créatures obscurs seront prés à nous aider grâce à la cohésion déclara Alec

\- Tu nous propose de nous allier avec des chiens sauvages, des demi-démons, des suceurs de sang ainsi que des traîtres féerique, cracha un chasseur

\- Le fait que Lightwood baise avec une créature obscur surtout qu'il est marié à dû altérer son esprit renchérit un autre

Robert se leva de son siège furieux qu'on insulte son fils, ce dernier leva la main pour le faire calmer et qu'il va calmer la situation. Il ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément, il ouvrit les yeux dont ils étaient d'un bleu glacé. Ses canines firent son apparition, il était furieux. Les membres du conseil virent pour la première fois son aspect vampire, ils avaient peur de lui.

\- Eh ben quoi ? Je suis une créature obscur plus précisément un dhampir et pourtant vous me respectez comme je suis un chasseur d'ombre. Le fait que je sui marié avec Magnus Bane n'altère pas mon jugement, l'ange Raziel nous a donné la mission de régner l'ordre et tuer les démons pour sauver des vies. Il ne nous a pas donné la mission d'être arrogant et d'être supérieur aux autres, vous croyez que ça les enchantent les créatures obscurs surtout les sorcier en disant qu'ils sont des demis démons dépourvus d'âme comme leur parent démoniaque. Est-ce que vous croyez que les vampires sont ravis de ne pas marcher sous le soleil et de ne sortir que le soir ? Est-ce que les loups-garous sont ravis de se faire transformer par leur rage ou bien sous la pleine lune en bête assoiffé de sang ? Ou des fées qui les comparent à des créatures sournoises et de mesquinerie ? Dis-moi demanda Alec énervé

Personne n'osa à répondre aux questions d'Alec,

\- Vous voyez, vous n'avez même pas les réponses. Vous contentez de critiquer et de marcher sur eux, alors que s'il y avait longtemps que vous avez décidé de cette cohésion. Il ya aura beaucoup de chasseur d'ombre ou d'autre créatures obscur n'auront pas périr sous une guerre factice. Valentin n'aura pas essayé de chambouler les choses et voler la coupe mortelle, réfléchissez ça bande de vieux décrépis que vous êtes insulta Alec en s'en allant

Il était sur le point de partir quand il se retourna vers eux,

\- Ah oui, mon mari et moi nous avons la chance de vous annoncer que nous avons eu des enfants précisément des triplés. Je les ai portés dans mon ventre pendant neuf mois sous votre barbe, ses enfants ont du sang démoniaque par mon sang de vampire et de démon de leur père ainsi que le sang d'ange et si vous osez faire du mal à mes enfants ou à mon mari. Jonathan sera vos cadets de vos soucis car je vous viderai votre sang menaça Alec

Il sortit de la salle en laissant tout le monde sidéré par la nouvelle, Jace se leva et suivit son parabataï. A New-York Magnus était en train de faire sa potion en surveillant de temps à temps ses enfants endormit dans le transat, la sonnette d'entrée sonna. Il ouvrit la porte pour faire entrer la personne dans son appartement, il fut surpris de voir Lorenzo Rey dans son appartement. Il essaya de paraître poli,

\- Bonjour Lorenzo, que puis-je pour toi demanda Magnus

\- Je voulais te félicité pour ton mariage et la naissance de tes enfants félicita Lorenzo

\- Merci remercia Magnus

\- Je suis venu faire la paix avec toi, je m'en suis rendu compte que j'étais jaloux de ton sucées alors que j'ai réalisé que ta renommé est du fait que tu protège les tiens et qu'ils te soutiennent alors que moi je suis seul dans cette affaire raconta Lorenzo

Il hocha la tête et présenta sa main vers lui dont il le prit,

\- Je suis ravi de te faire partit de mes amis proche, d'ailleurs je vais te faire présenté à mes enfants proposa Magnus

\- J'en suis ravie de les connaître sourit Lorenzo

Il l'emmena dans l'atelier où Kiba et Kuro étaient allongé prés des enfants, ils se redressaient sur leurs pattes en voyant Lorenzo. Ils commençaient à grogner contre lui,

\- Couché ordonna Magnus

\- Ce sont les chiens des enfers qui gardent la portes d'Edom déduisit Lorenzo

\- Un cadeau de mon père pour soi-disant nous protéger, et puis Alexander voulait les garder prés de lui. Ils sont très efficace en matière de protection sourit Magnus

Il haussa la tête et vit les bébés en train de dormir,

\- Ils sont magnifiques, puis-je les porter demanda Lorenzo

\- Bien sûr, je te présente mon fils Maxwell Jace Lightwood-Bane présenta Magnus en prenant son fils dans ses bras

L'autre sorcier le prit dans ses bras en faisant attention à la tête,

\- Mes filles, Elly Isabelle et Nelly Rosa Lightwood-Bane présenta Magnus

\- Elles sont très belles ses petites filles, on dirait des anges gloussa Lorenzo

Magnus frémit et se rappela de son rêve, il secoua la tête mentalement en voyant Lorenzo qui était sincère, ils entendirent du bruit et vit Alec entrer dans l'appartement. Son mari lui expliqua vite fait, l'autre sorcier les laissa en famille.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le chantage de Jonathan et la colère de Clary. Bisous glacées. **


	42. Chapter 41

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Lorenzo sera très utile pour plus tard dans un avenir trés proche XD la famille gaga continue dans ce chapitre **

**Shadowhunteria : Ravie que ça t'a plu les insultes d'Alec et la surprise des triplés XD voilà la suite **

**Lavigne 126: j'ai regarder et je suis en train de le faire déjà et promis sera chaud très chaud avec eux, j'attends tes autres idées avec impatiente et la famille complètement gaga dans le chapitre **

**Alec Barton: "Dans tout l'enfer on entendit le cri de douleur de Satan, celui-ci venait de se faire mordre au fesses par l'un des chiens et Hachi était mort de rire alors que Alec prit son chien" Vilain Black " Satan jeta un regard noir au chien" Eloigne-moi de ce chien aussi mauvais que les démons " Hachi se roula par terre tellement qu'elle riait " le diable qui se fait mordre les fesses XD eh oui la famille gaga continue et scène chaud dans le prochain **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'un beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 41, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 41**_

Magnus embrassa le ventre de son fils en soufflant dessus pendant qu'il était en train de le changer, il sourit en faisant des bruits d'appréciations. Il le changea et le porta jusqu'à la chambre où son mari et ses filles étaient, Alec était allongé prés des filles. Elly était en train de gémir doucement en essayant de téter le nez de son père, elle happa le bout du nez et le téta ce qui fit rire le dhampir. Le sorcier prit des photos de cette scène, il plaça Max prés de ses sœurs avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Ils contemplaient leurs enfants avec amour, ils ne voulaient pas les quitter des yeux avant de se regarder en souriant. Les triplets avaient un mois, toute la famille était raide dingue d'eux en plus des amis proches. Le couple était amusé de voir tout la fratrie débarqua à l'improviste juste pour voir les enfants, ils emmenaient toujours des cadeaux pour eux. Lors des réunions avec le monde obscur Luke emmenait toujours un petit cadeau pour eux avec Raphaël, Méliorn apportait des fleurs de la part de la reine des fées. Ils étaient heureux de voir que leurs enfants étaient aimés dans le monde obscur à part à Idris, Alec avait emmené ses enfants là-bas pour une réunion. Malgré que Jia et Imogène fussent gaga devant eux, certains avaient exprimés leur dégoût. L'inquisitrice avait sous-entendu avec son petit fils qu'elle voulait avoir des arrières petits-enfants ce qui avait rougir celui-ci avec la rousse, Magnus avait rigolé avant de tous raconté à sa vielle amie Tessa. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler d'elle à Jace étant que Jonathan poursuivait ses objectifs meurtriers, il essaya par tous les moyens d'entrer dans Idris et déclarer la guerre à l'enclave. Tous les sorcier du monde avaient mis en place des protections encore plus puissants pour ne pas qu'il puisse pénétrer, Camille et Maureen étaient toujours dans la nature ce qui irriter Raphaël et Lily. Cette dernière soupçonnait qu'elles étaient parties refugiée dans l'Amérique du sud, aucune piste qu'elles étaient encore dans la ville. Alec poursuivait ses rêves étranges, plusieurs fois il essayait d'ouvrir la porte qui restait fermé. Il essaya de patienter pour ouvrir la porte, Magnus le réconfortait à ce moment-là. Le lendemain il alla à l'institut avec les enfants, il entra dans son bureau pour entendre ses parents discutaient amoureusement.

\- Tu es la femme de ma vie Maryse, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi déclara Robert

\- Moi aussi Robert, j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'ai été, je suis et je serais toujours amoureuse de toi mon amour déclara Maryse en l'embrassant

Alec entra dans le bureau avec la poussette,

\- Dégage tu n'es plus l'homme que j'aime maintenant comme il y a un autre homme dans ma vie déclara Maryse en poussant Robert

Elle prit Max dans ses bras et l'embrassa partout sur le visage, le bébé émit des sons d'appréciation d'avoir autant de baiser de la part de sa grand-mère. Robert était stupéfait de voir sa femme le repousser pour leur petit-fils, Alec riait devant l'air bouche-bée de son père. Max avait une expression béate sur le visage avec les baisers de Maryse qui lui faisait, Robert s'occupa de ses petites-filles en les embrassant pareilles. La fratrie débarqua dans le bureau et commença à roucouler avec les enfants, le dhampir alla s'asseoir dans son bureau pour commencer à son travail. Toute la famille emmenait les enfants en le laissant travailler, il sourit et se plongeait dans son travail. Plus tard il écouta les rapports de l'un des chasseurs qui revenait de mission avec un soldat fée envoyé par la reine, il hocha la tête et le répudia pour qu'il puisse retourner à son travail. En sentant ses montées de lait, il se leva et alla dans la salle d'opération pour demander où était ses enfants, Underhill répondit que Robert avec Jace avaient emmené Max dans la salle d'entraînement et Maryse et Isabelle avec les filles. Il roula des yeux avant de se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement pour voir Jace en train de faire des démonstrations des armes sous les explications de Robert envers Max,

\- Tu vois, le Katana est très tranchant mais aussi subtile quand tu l'utilise parce que il faut avoir une certain souplesse pour le faire, bien maintenant tonton Jace va nous faire la démonstration avec le sabre et regarde bien mon chéri parce que tu vas apprendre comment couper la tête d'un démon expliqua Robert à son petit-fils

Alec leva les yeux au cil en souriant, Maryse et Isabelle le rejoignirent avec les filles qui avaient changée de vêtements. Elles arboraient tout deux une barboteuse avec des fleurs, elles avaient des bandeaux rose.

\- On a en profité pour changer les filles, elles sont trop chou dans cette barboteuse gloussa Isabelle

\- Ça me donne envie de les manger oh vous êtes trop belle mes petites chéries oh je veux vous faire des bisous tout plein pour que vos joues devient bien dodue roucoula Maryse

N'y résistant pas elle prit Nelly dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le visage, le bébé mit des sons gutturaux ce qui la fit sourire. Robert se tourna et vit les filles, il s'approcha malgré qu'il avait Max dans ses bras. Le petit garçon commença à éclater en sanglots, le dhampir le prit dans ses bras en comprenant que c'était l'heure de la tétée. Jace continua sa démonstration pour les filles, le directeur fit téter ses enfants après avoir les donné à sa mère et son père pour les faire retirer le rôt. Jace s'arrêta et vint prendre Max,

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller dormir mes amours roucoula Alec en voyant leurs petites mirettes se ferment

\- Je propose de les emmener dans ton ancienne chambre se proposa Maryse

\- Non c'est moi qui va les emmener protesta Robert

Le couple se disputaient sous les regards de leurs enfants qui étaient fort amusés, ils emmenaient les triplés avec eux tout en continuant de se disputer. Isabelle riait de la dispute futile de leurs parents,

\- Eh bien dis donc c'est trop marrant sourit Isabelle

\- Au moins on sait que les triplés seront gâtés par leurs grands-parents déclara Alec

\- Maintenant que tes enfants sont la responsabilité de nos parents, ça te dirait un petit duel pour te remettre en forme proposa Jace

\- J'allais justement te le proposer sourit Alec en prenant un bâton pour s'entraîner avec son parabataï

Ils se mirent au centre de la salle d'entraînement, ils commençaient à échanger de coups au fur à mesure. Ils se regardèrent en se défiant du regard,

\- Je croyais que tu aurais été moins lents mais je vois que tu as conservé ta force constata Jace

\- Disons malgré que j'étais enceinte, je m'entraînais au corps au corps avec mon mari ricana Alec

\- Je vois mais tu veux continuer malgré que ton lait va être secoué nargua Jace

\- Tu n'aurais dû pas dire ça répliqua Alec

Il donna un coup de bâton à son parabataï qui le para, il le repoussa avec brutalité et le donna un coup de pieds. Il s'abaissa mais ne fit pas attention le coup de poings, il recula en saignant au niveau de sa lèvre inférieur. Il lécha le sang, il ferma les yeux avant de les ouvrit sur son aspect de vampire. Il fit tourner son bâton avant d'attaquer son frère, il para son attaque en le repoussant. Il usa sa vitesse pour être derrière lui et le menaça avec son arme, il le relâcha avant de sourire plein de défie. Le dhampir lâcha son arme, ils se tournaient autour quand Jace vint lui donner un coup de poing. Il para l'attaque et le rendit, Jace l'attrapa son poing avant e le faire glisser pour essayer de le faucher les pieds. Le directeur usa sa rune de force et fit renverser Jace par terre pour le bloquer son bras, le blond se retourna en essayant de se dégager. Il encercla ses jambes autour de son frère pour le faire relâcher la pression, Alec resserra son étreinte. Ils roulaient ensemble quand Jace prit position de force,

\- Alors tu capitule proposa Jace

Il roula et le prit par le revers en mettant ses genoux sur son dos en bloquant ses bras,

\- Je pose la même question nargua Alec

\- Merde, Alec grimaça Jace

Il le relâcha en étant essoufflé, le blond se redressa en s'étirant ses bras.

\- Ok, je comprends de quoi est ce que tu voulais dire dans tes entraînements avec Magnus grimaça Jace

\- Avec la rune d'endurance et de flexibilité c'est encore plus le top crois-moi nargua Alec

\- A croire que l'ange Raziel à créer deux runes aphrodisiaque pour vous deux souligna Jace

Il haussa les sourcils avec un sourire malicieux, il se rendit dans son ancienne chambre pour voir ses parents en train de contempler les enfants dans le berceau en train de dormir. Ils étaient émerveillé de les regarder, il alla prendre sa douche et ressortit.

\- Ils n'ont pas fait de zèles pour s'endormir questionna Alec

\- Non tout va bien, ils ont été sages mais ils sont trop adorables qu'on ne peut pas décrocher le regard d'eux déclara Maryse

Alec sourit devant la déclaration, arrivé le soir il rentra avec les enfants. Magnus les accueillait avec le sourire,

\- Bonsoir mes amours, salua Magnus en les embrassant

Il se leva et embrassa son mari passionnément,

\- Bonsoir mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonsoir mon cœur salua Alec

\- Ça été les enfants à l'institut demanda Magnus

\- Eh bien tu sais comment sont mes parents et Jace avec Isabelle envers les enfants ? Clary par contre retourne demain et Simon est en déplacement avec son groupe de musique je crois d'après le message que m'avait envoyé Raphaël raconta Alec en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil

\- Je vois ça souffla Magnus en transportant le cosy des enfants sur la table basse

Le sorcier remarqua quelque chose envers Max, il s'étrangla dans un cri ce qui sursauta son amant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Magnus questionna Alec

\- Je pari que c'est ton imbécile de blondinet suicidaire de parabataï qui a fait ça cracha Magnus plein de rancœur

Max avait une grenouillère noire avec une veste en cuir, Alec se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Je trouve qu'il est chou dedans n'est ce pas mon amour roucoula Alec en prenant son fils dans ses bras

\- Pas moi, le noir ce n'est pas une couleur premièrement et deuxièmes je réserve un petit surprise à ton frère avec la cervelle en moins grommela Magnus

\- Je l'avais prévenue chuchota Alec

Il regarda son mari en train de ricaner diaboliquement dans son coin, il le laissa dans son coin et préféra s'occuper de ses enfants.

\- Eh oui je crois que vous serez pris en plein guerre entre votre papa et votre oncle, ils sont idiots mais une chose est sûr est qu'ils vous adorent beaucoup mes chéris roucoula Alec

Ils mirent des sons adorables, il les embrassa quand son mari les rejoignit pour les embrasser aussi. Ils s'occupent d'eux avant de les placer dans leur berceau, Kiba et Kuro vint se coucher prés du berceau,

\- Eh bien maintenant c'est l'heure que les parents peuvent en profiter qu'en penses-tu proposa Magnus en claquant des doigts

Il fit apparaître deux verres, l'un avec alcool et l'autre un jus de fruit. Alec sourit et trinqua avec lui,

\- Alors tu as des clients intéressants aujourd'hui interrogea Alec

\- Que des plaintes, c'était Magnus j'ai besoin une potion pour faire disparaître ma verrue qui a la taille d'une voiture, Magnus répare la barrière de protection de ma maison, Magnus j'ai besoin d'un portail pour aller en Europe, Magnus je voudrais que tu jette un sort sur un homme ou une femme qui m'a trompé imita Magnus dans des voix différents

\- Oh mon pauvre amour lamenta Alec en posant son verre sur le table basse

Il commença à le masser au niveau de ses épaules,

\- Magnus, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi susurra Alec

\- Je préfère ce genre de demande de la part d'un chasseur très sexy gloussa Magnus

Il le massa ses épaules avant de l'emmener dans la chambre pour le faire allonger, il le massa avant de s'occuper de lui sexuellement. Ils n'avaient pas encore repris leur activité sexuelle comme Catarina était en voyage en Europe de l'est pour aider un vieil ami à eux en commun, le sorcier se tendit et éjacula dans la bouche de son amant. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, le dhampir vint l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- J'ai envie tellement que tu jouis en moi, ça me manque de ne plus avoir ton sperme en moi souffla Alec

\- Je sais, il faut attendre que Catarina arrive répondit Magnus en l'embrassant

Ils s'embrassaient de nouveau, le directeur réfugia sa tête dans son cou et le mordit ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir et de douleur. Il but son sang avant de se retirer en se léchant les lèvres, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Le dhampir refit son rêve récurrent, il se fit de nouveau emprisonner par l'homme aux yeux vairons.

_\- Ora finală a regelui sângeroase sosește, ultimul dintre guvernați trebuie să fie sacrificat pentru întoarcerea lui. Sângele din urmă este cheia pentru tot, lumea este în haos_ déclara l'homme

\- J'en ai marre sur ce sujet, dîtes-moi qui êtes vous ? Qu'est qu'il ya derrière cette porte que je ne peux pas ouvrir ? Qui est ce roi sanglant ainsi que le dernier de la lignée questionna Alec

Il éclata de rire avant de faire un mouvement de main, la terre se sépara ce qui effraya Alec. Il cria vers l'homme qui le plongea dans le gouffre de la terre, il se réveilla en sursaut ce qui fit réveillé le sorcier. Il lui prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur son front en sueur,

\- Calme-toi, je suis là rassura Magnus

\- Il n'a rien voulut me dire comme d'habitude répondit Alec

\- Il faut que tu sois patient mais dis-moi ce qu'il a dit interrogea Magnus

_\- Ora finală a regelui sângeroase sosește, ultimul dintre guvernați trebuie să fie sacrificat pentru întoarcerea lui. Sângele din urmă este cheia pentru tot, lumea este în haos _répéta Alec en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son amant

\- L'heure final du roi sanglant arrive, le dernier de la ligné devra être sacrifié pour son retour. Le sang du dernier est la clé de tout, que le monde soit plongé dans le chaos traduit Magnus

\- Cela signifie que le dernier de sa lignée va se faire sacrifier mais comment demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas mon amour mais on a beau chercher et aucun livre ou grimoire ne figure ce sacrifice soupira Magnus

Il haussa la tête, ils étaient sur le point de se coucher de nouveau quand ils entendirent l'un des enfants se mettre à pleurer.

\- Je crois que les enfants sont réveillés constata Alec

\- Je vais aller voir souffla Magnus en se levant

Il alla voir ses enfants dans leur chambre, les chiens restaient en place sans bouger. Magnus prit Elly dans ses bras et comprit que sa couche était humide, il la changea et la berça doucement avant de la replacer prés de son frère et de sa sœur. Nelly couina quelques secondes plus tard que sa sœur, il s'occupa de ses enfants avant d'aller se recoucher prés de son mari. Quelques jours plus tard ils étaient encore une fois convoquée à Idris pour une réunion de la plus importance concernant Jonathan qui venait encore une fois attaquer un autre institut, ils étaient en train de se débattre sur la question.

\- Bonjour membre de l'enclave salua Jonathan en apparaissant

\- JONATHAN MORGENSTERN cracha Jia

Tous se jetaient sur lui et se fit traverser lui, ils comprirent qu'il était un hologramme.

\- Je t'ordonne que tu arrête ce massacre et que tu te rends, on pourra peut-être négocier ta peine proposa Jia

\- Vous croyez que je suis né de la dernière pluie, je continuerai le massacre et je laisserai l'institut de New-York en dernier pour que ma sœur Clary réalise la situation dans lesquelles elle a plongé le monde obscur. De plus je créer une nouvelle race de Shadowhunter qui m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil déclara Jonathan en montrant la coupe infernal

Clary serra les poings sous la colère en même temps que Jace et Alec avec Isabelle, ils étaient furieux d'entendre le Morgenstern dire. Jocelyn s'avança vers lui,

\- Jonathan mon fils, arrête ce massacre supplia Jocelyn les mains joints

\- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre Jocelyn Fairchirld, tu crois que tu peux jouer les mères inquiète et éplorée alors tout ce que tu as fait c'est te débarrasser de moi à la moindre occasion pesta Jonathan

Les mots de Jonathan étaient comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur pour Jocelyn, elle fit un pas en arrière sous l'impact de ses paroles.

\- C'est vrai que je t'ai abandonnée mais j'avais cru que tu étais mort avec Valentin qui avait incendié la maison familiale des Fairchirld en se faisant passer pour mort, si j'avis su Jonathan que tu étais en vie à ce moment alors j'aurai tout fait pour te récupérer et mettre en sécurité comme je l'ai fait pour Clary admit Jocelyn

Il la regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux devinrent complètement noirs.

\- MENSONGES, TU NE M'AS JAMAIS AIME. LA SEULE QE J'AIME EST CLARY RIEN D'AUTRE QU'ELLE cria Jonathan

Clary s'avança prés de sa mère et se mit en face de lui,

\- C'est vrai que tu es mon frère, le prince de la tour dont j'avais vu dans mes rêves. Je rêvais de toi quand j'étais petite ne sachant pas que tu étais prisonnier de Lilith, je sais aussi que Valentin t'a tout pris notre mère et moi. Jonathan il est mort, Valentin est mort alors nous pouvons tout recommencer ensemble comme une vrai famille. Regarde comment nous étions heureux quand j'étais sous l'emprise de Lilith, s'il te plaît arrête le massacre et rejoins nous mon frère. Sois enfin mon grand frère que tu devais être pleura Clary en tendant la main

Jonathan s'approcha d'elle dont les joues ruisselaient de larmes, il était sur le point de prendre sa main quand il le retira.

\- Jamais je ne serai des vôtres, je continuerai le massacre mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour jouer les sentimentaux avec vous mais je veux les enfants des Lightwood à savoir les triplés déclara Jonathan

\- ESPECE DE SALOPARD TU NE TOUCHERAS PAS MES ENFANTS cria Alec en essayant de se jeter sur lui

\- Je vais te dégommer enflure menaça Magnus avec s magie cramoisi

\- Réfléchissez-bien, une partie des chasseurs obscur vous serez restituer et j'arrêterai le massacre sinon ce sera une déclaration de guerre. Je vous laisse deux jours pour réfléchir déclara Jonathan en coupant la communication

Alec était en train de crier de colère ayant pris son aspect de vampire, Jace le ceintura pour le tenir. Magnus approcha de son mari et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer, il l'embrassa sur le front pour le calmer.

\- Magnus, trouve ce salopard et tue-le. Je ne veux pas qu'il pose la main sur nos enfants, empêche-le supplia Alec dans une crise émotionnelle

\- Il ne touchera pas nos enfants, je le promets promis Magnus

\- Magnus ramène-le à la maison pour qu'il puisse se reposer conseilla Maryse

Il hocha la tête et fit un portail dans la salle pour partir, il fit allonger son amant sur le lit qui s'était endormit épuisé mentalement.

\- Personne ne touchera nos enfants promis Magnus en lui caressant ses cheveux

Il se leva et alla dans la chambre des triplés, Kiba et Kuro redressaient leurs oreilles en regardant Magnus.

\- Protégé mes enfants et ne laissait pas personne s'approcher d'eux à part les membres de ma famille. Tuez tout ceux qui ne sont pas de ma famille ordonna Magnus

Ils aboyaient avant de se coucher de nouveau en restant sur leur garde pour protéger les enfants, le sorcier installa encore plus de protections autour de son appartement. Après le départ du couple, tous s'étaient assis de nouveau.

\- Que nous allons faire demanda Jia à tous dans la salle

\- Je refuse de donner mes petits-enfants à ce monstre déclara Maryse ce qui confirma Robert

\- Je refuse aussi que les enfants soient sacrifié, ils sont les enfants d'un membre de mon clan renchérit Raphaël

\- Pareil pour moi, ses enfants sont innocents dans cette histoire ajouta Luke

\- Un enfant est un être innocent alors non je refuse ce sacrifice déclara la reine des fées

Imogène était surpris de voir la loyauté de créatures obscures envers le couple,

\- Ces enfants ce sont des abominations, ils ne représentent rien pour nous. Que Jonathan Morgenstern les prends avec lui, je vote pour qu'ils soient sacrifié acclama un membre du clan

Jace et Isabelle s'énervaient devant les paroles du membre du conseil, d'autres révélaient leurs opinions. Malheureusement pour les Lightwood en cela jouer en leur défaveur,

\- Que Jonathan prends ces rebuts de l'enfer avec lui, je vote pour le sacrifice répondit le dernier membre

\- Bien ils ne manquent que le vote de l'inquisitrice mais comme nous sommes à la majorité pour le sacrifice de ses…stoppa le premier membre en tombant par terre

Clary les poings serré venait de frapper le membre, ses joues étaient rouge de colère.

\- Termine ta phrase sale enfoiré et je te fais péter les rotules que tu devrais voir un sorcier pour les recoller menaça Clary

Le membre eut peur sur le coup et ne répondit pas à la menace de la rousse, elle se tourna en faisant voler ses cheveux. Elle se mit devant les membres qui ont voté pour le sacrifice.

\- CE SONT DES ENFANTS INNOCENTS QUE VOUS VOULEZ SACRIFIER, BANDE DE CONNARDS. JUSTE PARCE QU'ILS ONT DU SANG DEMONIAQUE EN EUX PAR LE CÔTE VAMPIRE D'ALEC ET DE DEMON DE MAGNUS, ILS ONT AUSSI DU SANG D'ANGE. CE SONT DES BEBES EXTRAORDINAIRE ET MIGNON, VOUS CROYEZ QUE L'ANGE RAZIEL APPROUVAIT VOTRE COMPORTEMENT A TOUS. IL AURAIT HONTE DE VOUS TOUS, JONATHAN ATTENDS QUE CA POUR NOUS EXTERMINER UN PAR UN EN NE LAISSANT QUE LES ENFANTS D'ALEC ET DE MAGNUS. POURQUOI EST-CE QUE VOUS LES REJETTEZ PARCE QU'ILS ONT DU SANG DEMONIAQUE OU BIEN PARCE QUE LEURS PARENTS SONT HOMOSEXUELLE ? REPONDEZ BANDE DE SALOPARD J'AI ETE ELEVE PAR LUKE GRAYMARK POURTANT IL EST UN LOUP-GAROU CELA N'A PAS ALTERER MA VISION DE MÊME QUE JE CONNAIS RAPHAÊL OU LA REINE DES FEES. VOUS SAVEZ CE QUE JE PENSE EST QUE VOUS CONNAISSEZ QUE CA VOUS PRETENDRE QUE VOUS ETES SUPERIEUR CAR VOUS AVEZ LE SANG DE L'ANGE RAZIEL, MA FACON DE PENSER EST QUE VOUS ETES TOUS DES FAUX-CULS ASSIS DANS VOTRE CHAISE A LAISSER LES AUTRES FAIRE LE BOULOT. JE NE CONNAIS PAS CE MONDE QUE RECEMMENT MAIS JE SAIS QUE JE ME SUIS BATTUE CONTRE VALENTIN POUR AVOIR UNE AVENIR POURLES CREATURES OBSCURS, VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES BANDES EGOITES AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES. VOUS NE MERITEZ PAS DE PORTER SES RUNES QUE VOUS AVEZ déclara Clary furieuse

Des larmes de rage coulaient sur son visage, elle les essuya sur son visage. Jace se releva et le rejoignit pour le prendre dans ses bras, Imogène se leva de son siège.

\- Mademoiselle Fairchirld a raison sur ce point, je vote contre le sacrifice des enfants. L'ange Raziel aurait honte de nous si nous venions à faire ça déclara Imogène

\- Je suis d'accord avec Imogène par conséquent la requête de Jonathan est rejeté déclara Jia en frappant son marteau

Les Lightwood étaient ravis avec les représentants des créatures obscurs, les autres membres n'étaient pas satisfaits de la décision alors que d'autre changèrent d'opinions par les mots de Clary. Deux jours plus tard Jonathan revient pour savoir leur décision, avant que Jia ne puisse dire quelque chose Alec s'était mis devant lui.

\- Touche un seul de cheveu de mes enfants et je te vide ton sang Jonathan menaça Alec

\- Je te bannirai ton corps dans une dimension où tu subiras le tourment éternel renchérit Magnus

\- Je pense que cela veut dire non déduit Jonathan

\- On dira que tu as des neurones qui fonctionne encore à ce que je vois critiqua Jace

\- Nous verrons de nous qui a de la matière grise sur le champ de bataille, je vous tuerai tous un par un avant de prendre ses enfants avec moi. Je vous déclare la guerre à tous déclara Jonathan

\- Nous attendons de pieds ferme enfoiré insulta Jace

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre soirée sexy et le retour de la rune de l'alliance. Bisous glacées. **


	43. Note

**Note**

**Voilà comme d'habitude c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

**\- Yuki-Onna : Lors d'une mission au Japon pour l'enclave, Barbara Lightwood l'ancêtre de Robert se retrouva coincée dans une montagne enneigé quand elle fut sauvée par un homme. Pour le remercier de lui avoir sauvé sa vie, Barbara lui demanda son souhait. Il lui demanda alors qu'elle devienne sa femme, elle refusa son souhait en étant mariée ayant déjà un enfant. L'inconnu lui proposa alors de lui donner une seule nuit avec lui, elle accepta de passer une nuit d'amour avec lui. Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle découvrit plus tard qu'elle était enceinte de son aventure. Elle réussit à faire passer l'enfant à celle de Bénédict, plusieurs années plus tard à la naissance d'Alec l'inconnu revint en réclamant son fils. Univers Shadowhunter, Malec RATING M Mpreg**

**\- L'union du soleil et la lune : Il y a bien longtemps quand les dieux commençaient à créer les hommes, le soleil et la lune prirent d'affection envers ses êtres qui avaient créé. Le soleil brillait de mille feu pour les aider à voir et la lune les guidait dans l'obscurité, mais les hommes devinrent cruel que les dieux commençaient à les punir malgré les interventions du soleil et de la lune. L'empereur du ciel décida de les punir en les séparant d'un premier temps avant de les condamner à se réincarner, le soleil fut décidé qu'il sera toujours une partie d'ombre en son sein et la lune pourchassera toujours l'ombre. Univers Shadowhunter Malec, Rating M**

**\- Alec ½ : Au cours d'une mission en chine pour aider l'institut, Alec tomba dans un lac magique. Il fut maudis par le contact de l'eau froide à devenir une fille et pour revenir un garçon il faut qu'il est au contact avec de l'eau chaude. A part sa famille personne ne sait son secret jusqu'à un certain sorcier débarque de sa vie. Malec Sizzy, Clace Rating M, Mpreg. Inspirés du manga Ranma1/2 Univers Shadowhunter**

**\- Mafia : Robert Lightwood est l'un des chefs de la Mafia appelé Le cercle, mais au court d'un complot il fut piéger par un autre membre. Il croyait que tout était perdu quand il fut sauvé par un le chef de la mafia de la branche asiatique Magnus Bane. Rating M Malec **

**\- Le prince maudit : Robert et Maryse sont les souverains d'Idris, ils sont les souverains les plus généreux et bon du royaume que leurs sujets adorait. Le seul ombre de ce bonheur est l'absence d'enfants au sein du couple royal, ils avaient consultés plusieurs spécialistes à ce sujet mais aucun résultat. Un jour un démon leur proposa de réalisé leur rêves mais avec une condition que leur enfant soit à chaque nuit un démon. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace Mpreg**

**\- Sanam Teri Kasam : Basé sur un film Bollywood sur le même nom, Magnus est quelqu'un qui n'aime personne et Alec est quelqu'un qui veut se faire aimer mais à cause d'une erreur, Alec se fait désapprouvait par sa famille. Magnus va venir en aide et ils tombent amoureux mais c'est une histoire d'amour sous le signe d'une malédiction. Rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

**\- Roméo doit mourir : Magnus s'est évade de prison après avoir entendu la nouvelle de la mort de son frère, il rentre à Idris pour venger sa mort. Il fait la connaissance d'Alexander qui lui aussi veut mettre un terme au affrontement de leurs familles après l'assassinat de son frère. Tiré du film de Roméo doit mourir Malec rating M **

**\- Ramaiya vastavaiya : Magnus est amoureux d'Alec. Mais pour gagner son amour et l'approbation de sa famille, il doit travailler dans la ferme familiale d'Alec et pour prouver qu'il est digne de lui. Basé sur le film Bollywood du même nom rating K+ Malec **

**\- Magnifique : Magnus bane est une kinésithérapeute talentueux et délurée qui a déjà soigné de grands joueurs de Base-ball. Un collègue lui propose de s'occuper d'un roi d'Idris et de s'installer pendant toute la durée du traitement dans son palais à Alicante. Le roi Robert Ligtwood n'est pourtant pas un patient facile : peu investi dans sa guérison, il a déjà renvoyé des dizaines de kinés avant lui. D'autre part, sa famille dirigée par la reine Maryse rigide et conservatrice, a un mode de vie très éloigné de l'exubérante et franche Magnus. Pourtant, le jeune homme accepte l'offre à la grande joie de sa sœur qui le verrait bien marié à un prince. Et justement, le roi Robert a un fils, le beau mais distant Prince Alexander qui est déjà fiancé à une autre et obsédé par la gestion des affaires de sa famille. Rating T Basé sur le film Bollywood Khoobsurat Malec**

**\- Magnus Alexander : L'histoire de la reine Victoria version the Mortal Instruments Malec rating M Mpreg**

**\- Gadar : L'histoire d'amour entre Magnus un demi-démon et Alec un demi-ange déchiré par la guerre de leur deux peuple. Basé sur le film Bollywood Gadar Rating M Malec Mpreg**

**\- Virgin Blood : Alec vit avec son père super sexy Magnus, comment vivre avec sa vie de lycéen quand on a un homme super sexy. Basé sur le manga du même nom rating T Malec**

**\- Conflit Lover : Depuis que son frère Jace s'est enfuie, Alec était obligé d'épouser le fiancé de celui-ci. Son mari est énigmatique et parfois un peu S sur les bords comment va se dérouler leur vie de jeunes marié ? Basé sur un manga du même nom Rating M. Malec **

**Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de Le secret d'Alec ce soir comme promis. **


	44. Chapter 42

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review et je prends note de ton vote**

**Maia 0067: Le réveil se fera dans le prochain chapitre,Jonathan y va mourir aussi. N'oublie pas de voter **

**Piiya69 : Oui Clary girl power, je prends note de ton vote **

**Lavigne 126: J'attends tes porchains idéespour la nouvelle fics allez dans ce chapitre un de tes idées et en attendant le chapitre hot à savoir le 44 XD et je prends note de ton choix **

**Alec Barton:"Un cri résonna dans l'enfersuivit par des rires, Satan était en train de pleurer pour ses papiers maen miettes qui as passé un sale quart d'heure avec Black " Mes documents " Hachi se tenait le ventre tellement qu'elle riait " allez un chapitre chaud pour te remonter le moral " un cri déchirant s'entendit encore dans l'enfer" Niark n'oublie pas de voter le choix de la fics que j'écrive plus tard**

**ano45 : Je prends note de ton choix **

**Shadowhunteria : Ravie que ça t'es plu et n'oublie de voter de la fics que tu veux que j'écrive plus tard**

**HermioneSakamaki : Merci pour ton review ça me fait chaud au coeur et je prends note de ton choix **

**electra tipton : Je prends note de ton vote**

**Tetai: merci pour ton review et je prends note de ton choix**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 42, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 42**_

Maryse était en train de roucouler avec Nelly, elle était en train de sourire à sa grand-mère. Elle lui changea sa couche en faisant souffler sur son petit ventre, elle gigota ses bras sous les bruits de son ventre fait par Maryse. Alec entra dans son ancien chambre pour voir sa mère en train de roucouler avec l'une de ses filles, il sourit et déposa Elly dans le berceau après avoir lui donner le bain. Magnus était en train de donner son bain à Max, Maryse était venu leur donner un coup de main après que Alec est pris son congé. Jace et les autres débarquaient rapidement dans l'appartement, ils prirent d'assaut la chambre des enfants. Les triplets avaient à présent deux mois, ils étaient de plus en plus éveillés. Elly avait ressemblait énormément Alec avec la forme du visage et les lèvres de Magnus qui était le contraire de sa jumelle dont la forme du visage était d'Alec ainsi le contour de ses yeux, Max ressemblait à ses deux pères. Il avait les lèvres de Magnus et ses pommettes, ses cheveux étaient d'Alec ainsi que la forme de son visage. Tous les trois ont hérité des yeux de chats de leur père, ce dernier qui les a toujours détestés durant sa longue vie les aimait chez ses enfants de même Alec qui adorait les yeux de chat de son mari. Jonathan a déclaré la guerre contre l'enclave et tous étaient sur le pied de guerre ne sachant pas quand est ce que le fils de Lilith allait attaquer avec son armée, le couple avait convenu que si la guerre se faisait à Idris Lily prendra en charge les enfants en les emmenant dans un endroit que personne ni même le couple pour plus de sécurité. Kiba et Kuro devaient les suivre aussi pour protéger les enfants fidèles à leur maître, Alec faisait de plus en plus ses rêves récurrents dont l'homme de ses rêves devait de plus en plus étrange sans jamais répondre à ses questions qu'il posait. Maryse berça Nelly en lui faisant un bisou esquimau, elle gazouilla. Magnus entra avec Max dans les bras et le changea en mettant un vêtement de canard sous l'œil horrifié de Jace,

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu mets ça sur mon filleul demanda Jace

\- Parce que je t'avais dit blondi d'arrêter d'habiller mon fils en chasseur d'ombre et ni même mes filles grommela Magnus

Jace avait une fois habillé les filles en body noir avec une veste en cuir, le sorcier fut furieux contre lui dont Alec avait réussit à le calmer après que celui-ci avait commencé à faire des plans pour tuer son beau-frère. Isabelle ne pouvait pas résister à son neveu le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Moi je trouve qu'il est craquant dans cet ensemble de canard roucoula Isabelle

\- Ça nous envie presque de le manger renchérit Clary en berçant Elly dans ses bras

\- Dîtes vous croyez qu'ils sont venimeux demanda Simon

\- Ils sont encore des bébés pour le moment alors question venin pas encore commenta Alec

Il hocha la tête et joua avec les doigts d'Elly, elle sourit à eux ce qui les fit craquer. Maryse l'embrassa amoureusement dans le cou, ils passèrent du temps avec les triplés avant de partir. Magnus roucoula avec les enfants après les avoir mis par terre sur un tapis, Alec était parti préparer le dîner avant de regarder la scène. Nelly était en train de gazouiller avec son père qui lui parlait, Elly était en train de mâchouiller sa main. Max était en train de somnoler, il s'allongea prés d'eux en prenant son fils pour le mettre sur son torse. Il frotta son visage dans le torse de son père, il bailla avant de s'endormir. Elly bailla à son tour et bougea ses pieds, Magnus embrassa Nelly en mordillant ses pieds ce qui le fit sourire.

\- On dirait que nos charmants petits anges vont aller au pays des rêves remarqua Magnus en voyant Nelly baillant

\- Je vois, on les mets au lit proposa Alec

\- Pas envie de les coucher, j'envie de les câliner encore un peu bouda Magnus

Il sourit de joie devant les mots de son mari, ils allaient coucher leur enfant malgré tout. Magnus claqua des doigts pour mettre la veilleuse pour eux sous les images de l'hôtel Dumort avec le labyrinthe en spirale, il entra dans le salon pour voir son chasseur en train de préparer la table pour eux dîner. Il s'appuya contre le mur en l'observant, il réalisa la chance qu'il avait d'avoir Alec dans sa vie. Ce dernier remarqua qu'il était en train de l'observer avec un amour,

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu me regarde comme ça questionna Alec

\- Parce que je suis en train de réaliser à quel point j'ai la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie, pendant des siècles j'ai connu des hommes, des femmes, des loups garous, des vampires, des fées ainsi que quelques djinns ou deux mais j'avoue que personne n'avait ébranlé mon cœur à ce point comme toi confessa Magnus en s'avançant vers lui

\- Et moi je croyais que je serai seul dans ma vie étant un dhampir, bien sûr j'avais eu un béguin stupide pour Jace mais je me suis rendu compte que j'ai été juste admiratif devant lui. Tu es arrivé dans ma vie et tu m'as donné trois beaux enfants répondit Alec en le prenant par la taille

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément avant de passer à table, ils mangèrent avant de d'aller prendre un bain tous les deux. Alec était repose sur le torse de son amant,

\- Mon amour, je pourrais te poser une question demanda Alec

\- Oui, c'est quand ton anniversaire ? Je parle ta vrai date de naissance pas celle que tu fournis à tous questionna Alec en pivotant la tête vers lui

\- Tu veux vraiment connaître ma date de naissance répéta Magnus

\- Oui, s'il te plaît demanda Alec

Il soupira longuement, il n'a jamais donné sa date de naissance car cela le relié à sa mère qui s'était suicidée parce qu'elle n'avait jamais accepté de lui avoir donné naissance. Il sentit une caresse sur son visage et leva la tête pour voir deux paires de yeux bleu le regardait avec amour,

\- Hé, ne pense pas à ses souvenirs douloureux. Je veux transformer le jour de ta naissance en jour heureux parce que ce jour-là l'homme que j'aime est né et que sans lui, je serai malheureux comme les pierres consola Alec en lui caressant sa joue

\- Tu ne me cesse de m'étonner Alexander, je t'aime pour ça déclara Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, ils se câlinaient et sortirent de l'eau avant de continuer de se câlinaient dans le lit. Le sorcier était en train de caresser les cheveux de son mari qui avait la tête posé sur son torse,

\- Je suis né le 8 Décembre 1600 révéla Magnus

\- Merci mon amour s'endormit Alec

Il l'embrassa sur le front, quelques jours plus tard il entra dans la chambre de Clary. Celle-ci l'attendait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à faire un tableau d'Alec nu, elle avait fait quand celui-ci était encore enceint.

\- Je t'attendais alors quand est ce que son anniversaire demanda Clary

\- Le 8 décembre, à savoir dans trois semaines. Est-ce que cela nous donnera le temps de tout préparer interrogea Alec

\- Bien sûr, comme maintenant je connais ton corps par cœur alors ce sera facile pour nous répondit Clary

\- Je t'en remercie merci Alec

\- Si tu veux me remercie, essaye de convaincre Jace d'arrêter de me réveiller à trois heure du matin pour savoir si un canard peut manger les humains proposa Clary

\- Aie, il te fait ce coup-là aussi à ce que je vois, la seule solution avec lui c'est de le menacer avec les canards et ça marche à tous les coups conseilla Alec

Elle éclata de rire avant de commencer à dessiner son beau-frère, Magnus était en train de surveiller les enfants bien qu'Alec était dans son jour de congé. Kiba et Kuro se redressaient sur leurs pattes en grognant, un portail s'ouvrir dans le salon de Magnus. Catarina sortit du portail avec Madzie, la petite fille courra dans les bras de Magnus.

\- Magnus cria Madzie

\- Salut la puce, comment tu vas ? Regarde-toi on dirait une vrai princesse ma parole gloussa Magnus

\- Il est où Alec questionna Madzie ne voyant pas le chasseur

\- Il est à l'institut pour voir Clary pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas voulu me dire répondit Magnus

\- Est-ce que je peux avoir les bébés proposa Madzie

\- Bien sûr mais tu devrais faire attention de ne pas faire du bruit car ils sont en train de dormir en ce moment avertis Magnus

Ils se dirigeaient dans la chambre pour voir les triplés, les enfants étaient en train de dormir. Max se mit à éternué deux fois ce qui fit sourire Madzie, elle était émerveillée de voir les bébés.

\- J'ai hâte de jouer avec eux s'excita Madzie

\- Viens je vais te les faire présenter décréta Magnus

Les chiens se redressaient sur leurs pattes en grognant avant de s'asseoir en voyant les yeux de chat de Magnus, ils se couchaient après que celui-ci ait fait un geste pour les faire coucher. Catarina attrapa la main de Madzie ayant peur des chiens,

\- Ce sont les chiens des enfers, qu'est ce qu'ils fichent ici interrogea Catarina

\- C'est un cadeau de mon géniteur pour nous protéger même que ça ils protègent effacement les enfants raconta Magnus

\- Qu'en penses Alec demanda Catarina

\- C'est lui-même qui m'a proposé de les garder répondit Magnus amusé en pensant à son mari

La fillette s'approcha du berceau et regarda les bébés qui dormaient, le sorcier fit les présentations ce qui émerveilla les deux sorcières. Ils sortirent de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller les bébés, ils asseyaient dans le canapé pour discuter sur leur voyage en Europe de l'Est.

\- C'était génial s'exclama Madzie

\- C'est vrai, nous avons vu plusieurs endroit vraiment magnifique renchérit Catarina

\- Quand à nous, les enfants sont trop adorables que toute la famille Lightwood soit chez moi assez souvent. Tu te rendre compte que Maryse et Robert Lightwood étaient dans mon appartement, si on m'avait dit un jour que j'épouserai un Lightwood et que je lui ferai des enfants par la magie de mon père. Je crois que je l'aurais ri au nez et lui demander d'aller se dessaouler commenta Magnus

\- C'est le retour des choses après avoir dit pendant longtemps que la famille Lightwood était la quintessence du mal et que tu ne souvenais plus de leur nom maintenant tu te souviens qu'un seul nom qui est Alexander Gédéon Lightwood, avec Nelly Rosa Lightwood, Elly Isabelle Lightwood et Maxwell Jace Lightwood ricana Catarina

\- Le drame de ma vie, enfin bref maintenant que tu es là ma chère Catarina. Tu pourrais ausculter Alexander pour moi proposa Magnus

La sorcière mit ses mains sur les oreilles de Madzie pour ne pas entendre ce qu'elle avait s'apprêter à dire,

\- Tu me demande de savoir si Alec peut reprendre une sexualité normale pour que tu puisses le sauter comme avant déduit Catarina

\- Faut dire qu'un mois d'abstinence avec seulement une branlette et une fellation peuvent rendre un homme fou essentiellement quand tu dors à côté d'un corps de rêve expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois souffla la sorcière amusée

Elle retira ses mains, ils discutaient ensemble quand Alec rentra de l'institut. Madzie courra dans ses bras ce qui le fit baisser pour le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser bruyamment sur la joue,

\- Comment va ma petite sorcière préférée demanda Alec

\- Je vais très bien et toi, j'ai vu les bébés sourit Madzie

\- Ils sont comment d'après toi ? Tu es d'accord à ce qu'ils deviennent ton compagnon de jeux proposa Alec

\- Mais ils sont trop petit constata Madzie

\- Mais quand ils seront tu seras leur compagnon de jeux sourit Alec

Elle s'excita de joie ce qui le fit rire, ils rejoignent les deux autres sorciers dans le salon.

\- Salut Cat salua Alec

\- Bonjour Alec, alors tout va bien à l'institut demanda Catarina

\- Oui, c'est ma mère qui s'en occupe pour le moment en profitant de mon jour de congé répondit Alec

\- Je vois, essaye de profiter pour passer à l'hôpital pour que je puisse t'ausculter proposa Catarina

\- Entendu je passerai te voir accepta Alec

Ils entendirent un sanglot provenir de la chambre des triplés, le chasseur s'excusa et alla vérifier ses enfants. Elles en profitaient pour partir et rentrer chez eux, Magnus rejoignit son mari qui s'occupait de leurs enfants. Le directeur était en train de chanté la berceuse de sa mère lui chanté quand il était petit, Elly s'endormit de nouveau dans ses bras. Le sorcier vint l'embrasser sur la nuque en passant par derrière, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari en contemplant sa fille endormit. Quelques jours pus tard Alec se rendit à l'hôpital pour se faire examiner par la sorcière, elle s'occupa de lui avant de déclarer qu'il pouvait reprendre une sexualité normale comme son corps a bien guérie. Plusieurs semaines passèrent jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Magnus, il se réveilla en sentant des baisers sur son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son amant en train de l'embrasser sur son torse,

\- Joyeuse anniversaire mon amour souhaita Alec

\- Merci mon amour gloussa Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement, il le fit basculer pour le surplomber ce qui le fit rire avant de lui faire l'amour. Il l'embrassa sur le nez,

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas m'offrir ce soir comme cadeau questionna Magnus

\- Tu verras, en plus tu vas être agréablement surpris de ça sourit Alec en se mordant les lèvres

Arrivé le soir, Alec s'occupa des enfants et les coucha de bonne heure pour rester seul avec son mari. Ce dernier était en train de l'attendre avec deux flûtes de champagne, il leva les sourcils en le regardant.

\- C'est sans alcool rassura Magnus

\- Merci mon amour, ton anniversaire déclara Alec

\- A mon anniversaire sourit Magnus

Ils trinquaient ensemble, le dhampir but son champagne avant de le reposer sur la table. Il alla dans un coin de la pièce pour ramener deux tableaux,

\- Voilà ton cadeau déclara Alec

\- Je suis curieux glissa Magnus

Il déchira les paquets de cadeau, il resta sans voix devant l'image des deux tableaux. Le premier tableau représentait Alec enceinte de six mois nu avec des pétales roses banche, ses cheveux était ébouriffés. Il avait une expression taquine sur le visage comme s'il invitait la personne à le rejoindre, le deuxième tableau était plus érotique que le premier. Il était nu avec des ailes d'ange, sa main tenait son sexe entre ses mains avec le plaisir imprimé sur le visage. Il déglutit difficilement regarder ses tableaux,

\- C'est biscuit qui t'a peint n'est ce pas déduit Magnus

\- Oui, je lui ai demandé son aide et elle a accepté avec l'échange de garder les enfants pour nous répondit Alec

Le noiraud s'approcha de lui en rougissant de timidité,

\- Tu n'aime pas demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr que j'aime ses deux tableaux mon amour, rectification j'adore ses tableaux. Je sais où les mettre justement gloussa Magnus

\- Ah bon questionna Alec

\- Je ne vais pas te le dire et quoi d'autre comme cadeau que je vais avoir encore demanda Magnus

Le chasseur marcha vers lui et l'enlaça vers ses épaules,

\- Ce soir je suis tout à toi, je peux reprendre une sexualité normal d'après Catarina sourit Alec

\- C'est super d'ailleurs j'ai découvert un sort très chouette pour nous, tu veux que je te montre proposa Magnus

\- Je veux jouer avec toi maître Nya miaula Alec

\- Oh tu vas jouer avec moi gloussa Magnus en l'entraînant dans la chambre

Ils s'asseyaient sur le lit, Magnus tenait leurs deux mains ensemble et psalmodia un sort en langue latin. Une lumière les engloba tout les deux, il ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver devant un palais très riche. Il se fit enlacer par derrière ce qui le fit sursauter,

\- Où est ce que nous sommes questionna Alec

\- Nous sommes dans mon palais mental, je voulais te faire montrer plein de souvenir de nous deux invita Magnus

Il lui fit montrer plein de souvenir de leur première rencontre jusqu'à leur mariage pour terminer par la naissance de leurs enfants, le sorcier lui fit montrer ses souvenirs d'enfance et son adolescence avec Asmodée puis son amitié avec Ragnor et Catarina. Ses aventures et ses amants passés passèrent devant ses yeux, il claqua des doigts pour les ramener dans le monde réalité.

\- Merci mon amour de m'avoir partagé tous ça remercia Alec

\- Tu comprends ce que tu présente avec les enfants pour moi compléta Magnus

Il lui caressa sa joue avant de l'embrasser passionnément, il le fit allonger sur le lit et poursuivit de l'embrasser. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et lui fit plusieurs suçons, il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt et le fit enlever pour le jeter par terre. Il passa ses lèvres sur les runes de son amant, il le retraça ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il lécha sa langue sur le téton, il goûta à son lait sanguin. Il le téta quelque minute ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il passa à son jumeau en goûtant de nouveau son lait. Il se lécha les lèvres, il reprit son exploration de nouveau. Il arriva à la lisière de son pantalon, il le fit enlever pour le jeter par terre. Il mordilla l'os de son hanche et lécha la ceinture d'Apollon, il redressa sa cuisse dont il embrassa en remontant vers l'érection. Il le prit en bouche et commença à passer sa langue sur la turgescent avant de le prendre dans sa gorge, Alec se cambra de plaisir. Il serra l'oreiller au niveau de sa tête sous le plaisir, il relâcha le membre de sa bouche. Il prit ses jambes en les mettant sur ses épaules et écarta ses globes de chairs pour révéler son intimité, il glissa la langue sur les plissures ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Il inséra sa langue en lui tout en le masturbant, il mit un doigt en lui tout en le dévorant son intimité. Il se retira en faisant coulisser ses doigts en lui, il griffa son paquet de nerf dont il se cambra encore plus. Il l'embrassa et claqua des doigts pour se mettre à nu, il fit un mouvement de main avec sa magie pour lubrifier l'intérieur de son mari. Il le pénétra doucement en se retenant de gémir devant l'étroitesse d'Alec, il attendit un moment pour permettre le dhampir s'habituer de nouveau. Le chasseur passa ses mains sur le dos de son amant avant de lui embrasser dans le cou,

\- Tu peux bouger maintenant susurra Alec

Il donna un coup de rein ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il continua de bouger en lui en s'ajustant pour trouver sa prostate avant de le voir crier de plaisir avec les yeux révulsé. Il resta ainsi en maltraitant sa perle de plaisir, Alec enfouit sa tête dans son cou et plongea ses canines dans son cou. Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir et de douleur, il donna un coup de rein brusque qui le fit cambrer de plaisir. Il but avidement son sang avant de se retirer, il noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Le sorcier bougea et donna un coup ce qui le fit déverser entre eux, il poursuivit avant de jouir en lui dans un râle de plaisir. Il s'effondra sur lui essoufflé,

\- Je t'aime déclara Alec en lui caressant sa joue

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander répondit Magnus

Il se retira de lui et se bascula sur le côté, il attira la couette sur eux.

\- Alors cela t'as manqué d'avoir mon sperme en toi ricana Magnus

\- Tu parle ça m'avait manqué pour de vrai de l'avoir en moi gloussa Alec en sentant le sperme de s'écoulait entre ses cuisses

Il rigola et lui bécota un baiser, ils étaient sur le point de refaire l'amour quand ils entendirent des pleures de la part des triplés.

\- Je crois que nos enfants nous appellent gloussa Alec

\- Ces dans ses moments là que je déteste mon père ronchonna Magnus en se levant

Ils allaient s'occuper de leurs enfants, une semaine plus tard Jonathan trouva une faille dans la protection dans la barrière qui gardait Idris ayant capturé un sorcier. Avec son armée de chasseur obscur il envahit Idris, tous étaient en alerte par son attaque. Alec et Magnus étaient devant l'hôtel Dumort avec la poussette de leurs enfants, Lily serra son fils dans ses bras.

\- Je vais prends soin des enfants promis Lily

\- Je sais maman souffla Alec les larmes aux yeux

Lily lui caressa la joue, elle avait aussi les larmes aux yeux et elle serra de nouveau son fils.

\- Tout va aller pour le mieux, maman rassura Alec

\- Promets de me revenir Alec demanda Lily

\- Je te le promets de revenir en vie promis Alec

Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de serrer Magnus dans ses bras qui lui promit la même chose, il fit un portail sans savoir où est ce qu'elle allait. Ils avaient discuté de ne pas savoir où est ce qu'elle les emmène en cas où Jonathan les force à dire où était leurs enfants, ils retournèrent à Idris où Clary était en train de proposer une nouvelle fois la rune d'Alliance. Beaucoup acceptaient de nouveau la rune d'alliance qui avait ses preuves, Alec proposa son mari qui accepta. Jace et Isabelle avec Clary et Simon vinrent les rejoindre,

\- Où sont les enfants questionna Isabelle

\- Ils sont avec Lily, elle les emmenait dans un endroit où on ne sait pas en cas où Jonathan nous force de le dire expliqua Alec

\- Je comprends souffla Isabelle

\- Quand tout sera terminé, ils reviendront promis Magnus

Ils hochaient la tête, Jace se tourna vers Alec et lui serra l'avant-bras.

\- Parabataï déclara Alec

\- Parabataï répondit Jace

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir ou sinon j'irais au paradis pour te botter le cul menaça Alec

\- Bien sûr je t'ai dis que je voulais apprendre mon neveu à draguer les filles ricana Jace

Magnus se tourna vers Maryse et Robert vinrent vers eux, il pointa le doigt sur Jace.

\- Dîtes par hasard vous ne savez pas si son berceau était en plomb ou bien il n'a pas perdu un bout de son cerveau lors d'une mission par ce que c'est impossible qu'il soit aussi débile railla Magnus

\- Hé cria Jace

Ils rigolaient pour se détendre de la bataille imminente qu'ils étaient sur le point d'affronter, Jia vint voir Alec pour qu'il puisse encourager tout le monde.

\- JONATHAN SUIT LES MÊMES PROJETS DE SON PERE MALGRE NOS EFFORTS QU'IL REJOIGNE NOS RANGS EN LUI PARDONNANT SES ERREURS, ETANT MANIPULER PAR VALENTIN. MALHEUREUSEMENT IL A REFUSER ET PREFERA DE DECLARER LA GUERRE A L'ENCLAVE, NOUS ALLONS NOUS BATTRE JUSQU'A LA PAIX DANS LE MONDE REGNE ENFIN. JE VEUX PROTEGER CE MONDE POUR MES ENFANTS, ETRE LIBRE AIMER MON MARI SORCIER. ALORS SOYONS UNIS ENCORE UNE FOIS POUR TUER LA MENACE QUI VEUT DETRUIRE NOS BONHEURS, NOUS SOMMES UNIS CONTRE L'ENNEMI. ALORS BATTONS-NOUS POUR NOTRE PAIX, NOTRE BONHEUR déclara Alec

Tous l'acclamaient sous les yeux de sa famille et de son mari, Raphaël avait applaudit son frère de cœur. Il envoya la vidéo l'ayant filmé à Lily, celle-ci était en train de renifler devant les enfants.

\- Votre père est un vrai dur à cuire mes chéris, il va tous faire pour vous protéger promis Lily en les embrassant sur le front

Au même moment tous allaient combattre Jonathan et son armée de chasseur obscur, le couple combattit ensemble. Alec venait de tuer un chasseur quand il sentit une sensation bizarre dans son corps, il secoua la tête et continua à se battre. Jace et Clary cherchaient Jonathan dans les plaines et le trouva avant d'entamer un combat engagé contre lui, il leur donna du fil à retordre.

\- Quel dommage que tu as choisit le mauvais camp petit sœur cracha Jonathan

\- Je n'ai pas choisit les mauvais camps mais le bon, mais tu ne peux comprendre car tu as refusé notre aide rétorqua Clary

\- Tu vas mourir ici et maintenant renchérit Jace

Jonathan tiqua et se chargea sur le couple, il repoussa sa sœur et échangea des coups avec Jace.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le réveil du roi et le calme après la tempête. Bisous glacées. **


	45. Chapter 43

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067:Voilà la suite avec le réveil du roi et ça va barder pour Jonathan **

**Noname: Je prends note de ton vote**

**Mel Mochie 49: Je prends not de ton vote et merci pour ton review**

**Lavigne 16: Je vais l'os aprés que la nouvelle fics soit finis car j'ai déjà commencé à écrire un os, allez dans le prochain chapitre deux de tes idées assez chauds j'attends tes idées **

**Alec Barton: "Satan se lamenta alors que les filles s'amusaient à ses dépends" XD allez la révélation du roi et un Alec super Badass j'espère que ce sera à ton goût **

**Alors petit commentaire pour demain soir, je ne sais pas si demain soir je pourrai mettre le chapitre 44 car demain je vais prendre l'avion pour partir en vacances chez ma famille donc je ne sais pas à quel moment je pourrai mettre le chapitre mais en tout cas je le mettrai le mercredi si possible si je n'arrive pas demain.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! N'oubliez pas de voter pour votre fics que vous voulez!**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 43, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 43**_

Alec repoussa un chasseur obscur en lui donnant un coup d'épée, il prit son arc et tira une flèche derrière Magnus dont l'un d'eux s'est faufilé pour le tuer. Il le remercia de la tête et usa la vitesse de son mari via la rune d'alliance, il tua bon nombre de chasseur grâce à sa magie. Alec protégea tout le monde avec ses flèches et parfois repousser les assauts de ses ennemies, ses flèches étaient enflammés par la magie. Il chercha des yeux sa sœur ayant peur pour elle, il l'a trouvé entouré de chasseur d'obscur. Il lui vint en aide et tuer leur ennemie, pendant ce temps Jace et Jonathan combattaient toujours. Clary essaya de venir en aide à son petit ami mais les pouvoirs démoniaque de son frère l'empêcha de secourir Jace, ce dernier ne démordait pas et l'attaqua sans relâcha avec la rage de vaincre son ennemie. Jonathan eut beaucoup de difficulté à le parer ses attaques, il le repoussa violemment avec son pied. La rousse en profita à ce moment- là pour l'attaquer, il riposta à l'attaque de sa sœur et le fit valser. Maryse et Robert combattaient côte à côte, ils repoussaient les chasseurs obscurs. Le Morgenstern s'entailla la main et fit couler son sang par terre, un pentagramme se forma et fit sortir plusieurs démons du pentagramme. Tous les démons attaquaient les chasseurs d'ombre, Alec venait de trancher un chasseur qu'il se confronta à un démon. Une boule feu vint le consumer, Magnus avait la main levé et l'aida à combattre en restant prés de lui. Jace grinça les dents en voyant les démons détruire Idris avec les démons, ce dernier était en train de rigoler sadiquement de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Jocelyn essaya de trouver les trois suivit de Luke qui ne voulait pas la laisser errer seule avec tous les ennemies qui veulent leur tuer, elle se défendit contre un chasseur d'obscur avant de se faire propulser par un démon. Luke l'aida en se transformant en loup pour déchiqueter le démon, il l'aida à se remettre debout avant de poursuivre leur route.

\- Jocelyn, il vaut mieux que tu fasses attention signala Luke

\- Je suis inquiète pour Clary Luke s'inquiéta Jocelyn

\- Ce n'est pas t'en essayant de te faire tuer par une horde de démon avec des chasseurs obscur que tu vas l'a retrouvé et puis elle est avec Jace, elle ne risque rien rassura Luke

\- Très bien alors allons aidez-les autres proposa Jocelyn

Ils allaient tous les deux aidé les autres en grande difficulté à repousser leurs ennemies, Magnus venait de repousser un démon.

\- Il faut qu'on aille fermer le portail qui relie le monde où ses bestioles sortent et le nôtre déduit Magnus

\- Il faut qu'on aille voir proposa Alec

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où était le pentagramme, Clary et Jace se battaient à tour de rôle contre Jonathan. Il riposta contre les attaques du couple, il repoussa la rousse en lui donnant un coup de poing dans les côtes avant de tordre le bras du blond. Il ricana en les voyants essoufflé par la douleur, Clary se tient les côtes en grimaçant. Il sourit sadiquement en voyant sa sœur, il tournoya son épée dans ses mains avant de donner un coup vers Jace au visage. Celui-ci roula sur le côté pour éviter son attaque, il faucha les pieds de Jonathan. Il tomba avant de se rattraper, il le repoussa encore une fois. Les démons sortaient en masse dans le pentagramme, il sourit en voyant les démons commençaient à détruire Idris. Tous les chasseurs à l'intérieur d'Idris se défendaient contre les démons, les autres sur le front combattaient contre les chasseurs d'obscurs et les démons. Alec et Magnus courraient ensemble pour rejoindre Jace avec Clary, le sorcier repoussa un démon devant eux. Ils ne virent pas un chasseur se faufilait derrière eux, Alec le vit trop tard et poussa son mari sur le côté quand le chasseur s'effondra par terre. Isabelle tenait son bâton dans ses mains,

\- Il faut rester grouper sourit Isabelle

\- Merci sœurette remercia Alec

\- Il faut détruire le pentagramme avant que les démons détruit Idris proposa Magnus

\- Entendu accepta Isabelle

Ils se mirent en route quand il fut rejoins par Simon, il partageait ses pouvoirs avec Isabelle de ce fait ils usaient tout les quatre la vitesse des vampires. Ils arrivaient où était pour voir le pentagramme avec plusieurs démons qui s'en échappaient, Magnus serra les dents en voyant les démons.

\- Putain bordel, il a ouvrit un genre de portail à Edom c'est pour ça qu'il y a des débandades de démons expliqua Magnus

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais le refermer demanda Alec

\- Tu oublie qui je suis mon chéri, occupez-vous de psychopathe junior pendant que je referme le portail décréta Magnus

\- Avec joie sourit Alec

Le trio rejoignirent Jace et Clary pour combattre Jonathan, ils combattirent chacun leur tour. Magnus souffla en voyant le pentagramme, il se concentra avant d'envoyer sa magie. Jonathan donna un coup de poing dans le ventre d'Isabelle qui cracha du sang, il l'envoya sur Alec qui l'attrapa.

\- Te voilà le dhampir sourit Jonathan

\- Je suis là pour te vider totalement le sang et venger la mort de mon petit frère déclara Alec

\- Le petit Max, comme je te l'ai dit il était au mauvais moment et mauvais endroit quoique j'aurais du le torturer avant de le tuer ricana Jonathan

\- Ça tu va le payer fulmina Alec

Le dhampir prit son aspect vampire et s'élança vers son ennemie, ils échangèrent des coups d'épée. Le Morgenstern para son attaque avant de riposter contre celle de Jace, Clary s'avança vers Magnus qui était toujours à la prise avec le pentagramme.

\- Magnus interpella Clary

\- J'ai bientôt finis avec le pentagramme mais le souci est que les démons n'arrêtent pas de sortir ce qui fait rends la fermeture compliqué expliqua Magnus

\- Je m'en occupe proposa Clary

\- Je vais t'aider proposa Simon

Ils s'occupèrent des démons pour aider le sorcier à refermer la brèche, les deux frères continuaient à combattre ensemble Jonathan. Isabelle les aider en l'attaquant par derrière, Jonathan serra les dents en la giflant assez fort.

\- SALE PUTE s'enragea Jonathan

\- N'insulte pas ma sœur enfoiré jura Jace en lui donnant un coup d'épée

Il l'entailla sur le bras, il recula en arrière et ne vit pas Alec se déplaçait avec sa vitesse pour se faire attaquer de tout part. Il vit dans le coin de l'œil la brèche se refermait par Magnus,

\- SALOPARD DE SORCIER cria Jonathan

Il repoussa violemment le trio en ressortant ses pouvoirs démoniaques, il s'envola à tous vitesse vers Magnus. Clary lui sauva la vie en poussant le sorcier sur le côté, elle utilisa sa rune de lumière contre son frère qui fut aveuglé. Il hurla de douleur en se faisant soumettre, Magnus rassembla ses dernières forces avant de projeter sa boule de feu vers le blond. Il se prit en plein fouet la boule de feu de Magnus qui le fit propulser sur plusieurs mètres, la rousse arrêta sa rune de lumière. Elle était essoufflée en se tenant les côtés, Simon les rejoints.

\- Vous croyez qu'on l'a eu questionna Simon

\- J'en sais rien répondit Clary en sifflant de douleur

\- Clary tu es blessée constata Simon

\- Ça ira juste mes côtes rassura Clary

Jace et les deux autres vinrent les voire, Alec enlaça son mari en l'embrassant de toutes ses forces.

\- Ça va, il ne t'as rien fait demanda Alec inquiet

\- Tout va bien mon amour rassura Magnus

Ils s'enlaçaient et regarda Jace vérifié le corps de Jonathan si il était en vie, il marcha avec précaution et mit deux doigts sur sa gorge si il avait un pouls. Il ne sentit rien avant de soupirer de soulagement, il hocha la tête en souriant.

\- On est enfin en paix maintenant déclara Jace

Jocelyn et Luke arrivaient avec les autres, elle se précipita sur Clary en l'examinant de partout. Maryse fit de même avec ses enfants en les étouffants dans ses bras,

\- Je ne peux plus respirer s'étouffa Jace

\- Maman s'étouffa Isabelle son tour

\- Papa un coup de main souffla Alec en regardant son père

Robert les regarda avec le sourire de joie sur les lèvres,

\- Souffrez en silence nargua Robert

\- On viendra te hanter décréta Isabelle

Elle les relâcha ce qui les fit respirer un peu, Jia déclara que la guerre était terminé. Ils soupiraient tous de soulagement, Jocelyn s'approcha du corps de son fils en pleure. Quand elle était sur le point de le toucher quand des ailes noires sortirent de son dos en la repoussant violemment, Jonathan se releva en hurlant de rage. Tous les arbres autour d'eux se mirent à mourir,

\- Merde il est increvable, je l'aurai dû couper la tête avec l'épée déclara Jace

Il regarda avec haine tous les chasseurs présents sur la plaine, il fonça sur eux en faisant un carnage tout en tuant les créatures obscurs au passage. Il s'arrêta en souriant sadiquement, il pointa le bout de son épée vers Clary.

\- Tu vas mourir en dernier après avoir tué tout tes amis et torturer ton petit ami sous tes yeux articula Jonathan

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire déclara Clary

Elle fonça sur lui avec son poignard quand il lui donna un coup dans les côtes ce qui le fit cracher du sang, Jace se précipita sur elle avant de se faire repousser par les ailes de Jonathan. Il vit les yeux tout noirs de l'autre blond,

\- JACE interpella Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas ton tour viendra mais d'abord je vais te faire souffrir sourit Jonathan

Il se pivota vers Magnus et fonça vers lui, le temps que Magnus réagisse pour se protégé, il ferma les yeux en serrant les dents. Isabelle cria d'horreur de même que tous, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Alec devant lui.

\- ALEXANDER cria Magnus en l'attrapant

\- Quel imbécile de te protéger déclara Jonathan

Alec cracha du sang en retirant l'épée de son torse, Jace et Isabelle avec tout le monde se précipitaient pour essayer de le soigner. Catarina essaya de le soigner avec sa magie aidé de Lorenzo,

\- Magnus…toussa Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- Reste avec moi, je t'en prie gronda Magnus en le tenant dans ses bras

\- Prends…soin…des…enfants…je…t'aime…je…ne…t'oublierai…pas…de…la…haut…je…je…veillerai…sur...vous…dis…leur…que…je…les…aime…de…tout…mon…cœur…je…vous…aime…tous…et…dîtes…à…maman…que…je…n'ai…pas…pu…tenir…ma…promesse…et…que…je…suis…désolé…Jace…parabataï souffla Alec en fermant les yeux

\- ALEXANDER, GARDE LES YEUX OUVERTS. RESTE AVEC MOI JE T'EN PRIE mon amour pleura Magnus en tenant sa main

Jace hurla de douleur en sentant la mort de son frère, Isabelle s'effondra dans les bras de Simon. Robert pleura tout en tenant Maryse qui alla sur le corps de son fis aîné,

\- Maudit sois l'ange Raziel, j'ai déjà perdu un fils et tu me fais perdre un autre fils, je te maudis Raziel pleura Maryse

Catarina arrêta sa magie avec Lorenzo, elle sanglota aussi. Magnus serra le corps de son mari, tous furent balayé soudainement par un vent violent. Ils regardèrent et vit que c'était Magnus qui avait la tête baissé, il releva la tête en révélant ses yeux de chat qui avait de la haine dans ses yeux. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois son mari,

\- Je t'aime mon amour, je te promets de toujours prendre soin de nos enfants. Veille sur nous de là haut mon ange promis Magnus en chuchotant

Il reposa le corps d'Alec par terre en se levant, il fit exploser sa magie qui l'entoura d'une aura cramoisie. Jonathan regarda la scène avec un sourire narquois,

\- Un de moins, regarde bien Clary c'est la fin pour tes amis ricana Jonathan

\- Je sais que cela, ne le ramènera pas mais une chose est sûr EST QUE JE VAIS LE VENGER EN T'EXPLOSANT LA TÊTE cria Magnus en faisant exploser sa magie autour de lui

Il envoya sa magie cramoisie sur Jonathan qui le prit en plein fouet, il riposta en essayant de se rapprocher du sorcier. Tous étaient en train de l'aider, Maryse après avoir pleuré abandonna le corps de son fils pour aller tuer Jonathan avec Robert. A l'intérieur de son esprit Alec se retrouva devant la porte de son bureau, il s'avança et mit la main sur le poignet. Il l'ouvrit la porte qui s'ouvrit ce qui l'étonna, il ne vit pas son bureau mais un endroit sombre et lugubre. Il entra et sentit la pluie de sang sur son visage,

\- L'heure est enfin venu déclara une voix

Il se retourna pour l'homme aux yeux vairons, ce dernier fit un mouvement de poignet et le fit emprisonner comme toujours avec le sang. Il s'avança vers lui avant de sourire,

\- Tu es le dernier de ma lignée décréta l'homme

\- Qui êtes-vous demanda Alec

\- Je suis Vlad Tepes aussi appelé le roi sanglant, j'étais le premier vampire à apparaître avant que je ne sois trahie par les terrestres qui essayé de me tuer. Avant de me tuer j'ai scellé une partie de moi dans ma lignée, le moment où je céderai tout mes pouvoirs. Tu es le dernier de ma ligné à être encore en vie jusqu'à présent, le sang du démon m'a fait réveillé de mon sommeil éternel raconta l'homme

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je suis mort questionna Alec

\- Tu n'es pas mort, ton corps est en extase pour le moment. Si tu veux vivre il te suffira de boire mon sang répondit Vlad

Il haussa la tête en acceptant de boire du sang, le vieux vampire sourit et le libéra de l'entrave. Il l'enlaça et l'amena à son cou,

\- Bois mon fils et tu hériteras de tout mes pouvoirs, tu deviendras ainsi le nouveau roi sanglant déclara Vlad

Alec s'accrocha à lui et plongea ses canines dans le cou du vieux vampire, il but son sang. Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant une chaleur le traversait avant de devenir brûlant, il essaya de reculer quand Vlad le retient.

\- Bois jusqu'à la dernière goutte déclara Vlad

Il but tout le sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, quand il se retira le corps de son père vampire s'éparpilla en cendre. Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, à l'extérieur personne n'avait pas remarqué la mer de sang qui se dirigea vers le corps d'Alec. La mer de sang l'enferma à l'intérieur comme un cocoon, le dhampir flottait à l'intérieur. Jace était en train de se battre quand il sentit sa rune de parabataï pulsait violemment, il se tourna et vit le cocoon de sang.

\- ALEC cria Jace

Tous regardaient le cocoon de sang, Magnus poursuivait son combat sans regarder vers son mari. Alec ouvrit les yeux dans le cocoon, le sang du cocoon lui colla la peau qui l'absorba. Il ouvrit la bouche en aspirant le sang, ses canines poussaient pour atteindre la taille de ceux d'un vampire. Le cocoon se mit à bouillir et une partie explosa en se lançant dans les cieux. Des nuages vinrent entourer la ligne de sang, une pluie de sang s'abattit sur tout le monde. Le cocoon s'envola et forma des ailes de chauve-souris, les ailes s'ouvrirent en grand en révélant Alec en position la tête en bas avec les bras en perpendiculaire sur son torse. Il se redressa de sa position, Isabelle sourit de joie en versant ses larmes.

\- Alec, tu es en vie déclara Isabelle

Alec se posa par terre à un mètre du sol, ses yeux étaient fermés. Son apparence avait changé de tout en tout, ses cheveux étaient longs de couleur du sang. Sa peau était plus pâle, il ouvrit ses yeux doucement où ses yeux étaient rouges éclatant. Ses ailes s'ouvrirent en grand, il leva la main vers sa bouche en mordant son doigt. Quelques gouttes s'écoulait avant de se transformait en faux, la faux était longue dont la manche est noire. La lame était recouvert de dentitions était rouge, il tournoya la faux dans sa main avec précision. Il s'élança à toute vitesse sur Jonathan, il le traversa en apparaissant derrière lui.

\- Il est devenu tellement rapide remarqua Jace

Raphaël écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce qu'il se passe avec son frère de cœur, tous les vampires eurent les pensées que lui.

\- La prophétie s'est réaliser, le réveil du roi sanglant se fera par le sacrifice du dernier de sa ligné. Alec était le dernier de sa lignée, il est le nouveau roi sanglant déclara Raphaël

\- Hein s'étonna Maryse

Jonathan cracha du sang en tenant sa plaie qu'il avait sur son ventre, le nouveau roi lécha le sang sur sa lame.

**\- Ton sang a le même goût que de la pisse de putois** déclara Alec d'un voix lugubre

\- Je croyais que je t'avais tué commenta Jonathan

Il se mit à glousser froidement, il pencha sa tête sur le côté avec un sourire dément sur les lèvres.

**\- Je vais te raconter une petite histoire avant de te tuer, il était une fois un roi qui était craint dans son royaume par son pouvoir. Un jour ses sujets qui craignaient son pouvoir d'immortalité le tuèrent, avant de mourir il scella une partie de son esprit dans sa lignée. Il attendu l'heure pour donner tout ses pouvoirs. Mais pour avoir son pouvoir, il a fallu que je meurs alors je suis mort. Ainsi j'ai pu revivre en tant que roi maintenant** raconta Alec

\- Alors tu es devenu le roi sanglant déduit Jonathan

Il riait sinistrement avant de jouer avec sa faux, il fonça sur Jonathan qui riposta difficilement de son attaque avant de le repousser violemment. Le blond essaya de faire exploser son pouvoir démoniaque envers le dhampir qui fut protégé par une barrière sanguine, ce dernier sourit encore plus à cela. Il fonça sur le Morgenstern, il lui blessa avec sa faux ce qui le fit cracher du sang. Il le massacra avant de prendre sa tête et lui donner un coup de genou dans le nez, son nez explosa en sang. Il ricana sadiquement avant de s'envoler plus haut en prenant sa tête, il le fit atterrir lourdement sur terre. La terre se creusa sous leur atterrissage, le chasseur fit disparaître sa faux.

**\- Relève-toi voyons, tu n'as pas encore vu toute l'étendue de mes pouvoirs **ricana Alec

Le blond se leva en crachant du sang, il serra les dents. Il prit son épée et trancha le bras d'Alec, celui-ci tient son moignon entre son autre bras.

\- Oh mon dieu Alec cria Maryse effrayée

\- Je vais te soigner proposa Jace en courant vers lui

Une barrière de sang vint l'empêcher, le dhampir se tourna vers son parabataï. Il observa son moignon sans émotion, Jonathan se mit à rire moqueusement.

\- On dirait que tu vas avoir en manque de main d'œuvre se moqua Jonathan

Il le regarda avant de sourire encore plus sardoniquement, il montra son moignon qui se mit repousser en reformant son bras. Il bougea sa main ainsi que son bras,

**\- Prodigieux n'est ce pas **ricana Alec

Tous les chasseurs et les créatures obscures étaient fasciné de voir le bras d'Alec avait repoussé après avoir été tranché,

\- C'est impressionnant souffla Jace

\- Il est devenu invincible qu'aucun arme ne peut le tuer décréta Jia

Magnus qui s'était calmé depuis la résurrection de son mari l'observa sans émotion le combat, les ailes d'Alec s'ouvrirent en grand. Jonathan sauta sur lui pour le tuer dont il le repoussa avec une facilité déconcertante,

**\- Il est temps d'en finir avec toi car tu ne m'amuses plus du tout** déclara Alec

Il ferma les yeux dont du sang s'écoulait sur ses joues, il l'ouvrit lentement d'où ses yeux était rouges sans iris. Le sang de Jonathan se mit à bouillir en lui sous le regard d'Alec, tout son sang sortait par tous les orifices que se soit le nez, les oreilles, les yeux ou de sa bouche. Le directeur sourit avant de se détourner un moment du regard pour ouvrir la main sur son frère, Jace tenait l'épée de l'archange Michaël dans les mains quand l'arme fit enlever de ses mains pour aller s'envoler dans les mains du dhampir. Il le fit tournoyer dans sa main,

**\- Passe le bonjour à ton père de ma part et ne t'en fais pas ta mère Lilith viendra te rejoindre dans la tombe **promis Alec

Il le transperça le cœur avec l'épée, il cracha le sang. Ses yeux étaient devenus verts de nouveau dont le regard s'adoucit,

\- Pardonne-moi d'avoir tué ton frère demanda Jonathan

Il le retira l'épée avant de le pousser dans les bras de Jocelyn, elle attrapa son fils dans ses bras et lui caressa le visage en pleure. Elle lui demanda pardon de l'avoir abandonnée à Valentin, il caressa la joue de sa mère.

\- Je sais que Valentin était un manipulateur mais je t'ai toujours aimé maman, laisse-moi mourir dans tes bras. Je t'aime petite sœur souffla Jonathan en mourant dans les bras de sa mère

Clary pleura aussi en savant que c'était le vrai Jonathan qui parlait, Alec atterrit par terre en regardant tout le monde d'une lueur étrange. Toutes les créatures obscures se mirent à genoux devant lui en tête Raphaël à part Magnus qui s'avança vers lui, il lui caressa la joue. Les yeux d'Alec redeviennent bleu, il reprit son apparence normale et s'évanouit dans les bras de son mari.

\- Alec appela Maryse en courant vers eux

\- Tout va bien il s'est évanouis rassura Magnus

\- Il faut rentrer maintenant et honorer nos morts déclara Jia

Ils rentraient plus tard tous chez eux, la famille Lightwood attendait le réveil du dhampir qui était toujours inconscient. Magnus tenait sa main quand il se réveilla en papillonnant ses yeux par la lumière forte, il claqua des doigts pour ajuster la lumière.

\- Où est ce que je suis demanda Alec en posant sa main sur sa tête

\- Tu es dans la maison familiale des Lightwood à Idris, tu t'es évanouis après ton combat contre Jonathan raconta Magnus

\- Par l'ange est ce qu'il est mort questionna Alec en le regardant

\- Oui, tu l'as tué et il est mort dans les bras de sa mère répondit Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se blottit dans les bras de son amant, il lui fit lever le menton et l'embrassa avec passionnément.

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours lâcha Magnus

\- Tu sais, je suis mort réellement mais c'est mon père qui m'a fait revivre en me donnant ses pouvoirs raconta Alec

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils devant son histoire, il lui raconta réellement ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il était mort.

\- Je vois, ça explique tout conclu Magnus

Ils entendirent la porte de la chambre frapper, toute la famille au grand complet était présente. Isabelle et Jace se jetaient dans les bras d'Alec en le plaquant sur le lit, ils pleuraient à chaude larmes.

\- On a cru que tu étais mort pleura Isabelle

\- Nous sommes ravi que tu es bien vivant sanglota Jace

Il serra sa fratrie dans ses bras,

\- Techniquement j'étais mort mais on m'a fait ressuscité révéla Alec

Il leur raconta tout l'histoire, Maryse et Robert vinrent serrer leur fils dans ses bras. Ils eurent du chagrin en croyant qu'ils avaient perdu encore une fois un autre enfant après Max,

\- Ça veut dire que tu es le roi du monde obscur déduit Jace

\- J'en sais rien peut-être mais je reste moi, ce n'est pas tout ça mais Magnus envoie un message de feu à Lily. J'envie de voir mes enfants souffla Alec

\- Vaux mieux que tu te repose encore un peu conseilla Maryse

\- Je sais maman mais le problème est que j'ai besoin de voir vraiment mes enfants si tu vois ce que je veux dire rougit Alec

Elle comprit que son fils avait des montées de lait,

\- Maman a raison tu devrais te reposer et puis nous irons voir les triplés proposa Jace

\- Jace, mes enfants ont besoin de moi en ce moment grimaça Alec

\- Comment ça questionna Jace en insistant sur le sujet

\- J'AI DES MONTES DE LAIT ESPECE DE CRETIN DE PARABATAÏ A LA CON hurla Alec

Jace pâlit et s'excusa plusieurs fois avant de s'enfuir en prétextant qu'il allait voir Clary, les parents les laissaient avec Isabelle après s'être éclaté de rire. Alec grimaça en se massant la poitrine, son amant claqua des doigts et fit apparaître le tire-lait. Il pompa le lait pour les mettre dans des petites bouteilles,

\- J'envoyais un message de feu à Lily pour qu'elle revient avec les enfants lança Magnus

Il acquiesça de la tête et se refugia dans ses bras, l'asiatique le serra très fort dans ses bras ayant cru sa mort.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le calme après la tempête et voyage à Bora-Bora. Bisous glacées. **


	46. Chapter 44

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Je prends note de ton vote, chapitre assez chaud avant le grand chapitre canicule XD**

**Queen Perséphone: Je prends note de ton vote et merci pour ton Review**

**Guest:Je prends note de ton vote**

**Alec Barton "Satan remarqua l'absence d'Hachiko" où est ce qu'elle l'autre folle je veux dire Hachi " Alec qui joue avec Black et Butler " eh bien elle est partie en vacances chez sa famille " Les volcans explosaient et Hachi fit un entrée spéctaculaire " JE SUIS DE RETOUR POUR VOUS JOUER UN MAUVAIS TOUR MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA "Alec applaudit avec les démons alors que Satan prit de l'aspirine pour son maux de tête" j'ai en marre XD désolé pendant ses deux semaines mais j'ai été en vacances en France chez ma famille et je suis revenu de peu alors pour me faire pardonner trois chapitre avant de le chapitre canicule qui arrive d'ici peu niark niark tu vas drôlement apprécier XD**

**Mel Mochi 49 : Voilà le chapitre, j'ai été partie en vacances chez ma famille mais pour me faire pardonner voilà trois chapitre pour ce soir**

**kachiri15 : Je prends note de ton vote **

**Electrictripton :tu as compris, j'ai été en vacances et je ne pouvais pas utiliser mon ordinateur mais voila les chapitres pour me faire pardonner **

**justalwayssmile : Je prends note de ton vote**

**Lavigne 126: Je suis de retour des vacances et voilà les chapitres avec certains de tes idées que j'ai gardé avant le chapitre canicule, fais une révservation de vol au pôle nord parce que ce sera trés chaud niark XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 44, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 44**_

Alec s'occupa de son fils en mordillant ses petites mains, il gazouilla en souriant. Il le changea avant de se tourner vers ses filles, il le replaça dans le berceau et prit sa fille Elly pour la changer. Magnus entra dans la chambre pour les saluer, il prit Nelly et l'embrassa sur la joue bruyamment. Il le donna à son mari pour qu'il change leur fille aînée, il berça Elly dans ses bras avant de le remettre dans le berceau après avoir qu'elle s'est endormit dans ses bras. Le dhampir termina de changer sa fille et le remit dans le berceau parmi sa sœur et son frère, il se tourna vers son mari et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils se mirent à contempler leurs enfants dans le berceau, le sorcier caressa le bas du dos de son mari qui avait la tête posé sur son épaule. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la mort de Jonathan, tous le monde obscur avait proclamé Alec le roi du monde obscur. Il avait été gêné par le nouveau titre, Lily fut sous le choc d'apprendre la mort de son fils avant qu'il ressuscite de nouveau ayant obtenu les pouvoirs du roi sanglant. Il lui avait expliqué de nouveau l'histoire, la paix était revenue dans le monde obscur. Ils avaient honoré leur mort, Alec avait soutenu Jace après avoir découvert qu'Amatis était mort ayant bu la coupe infernale de Jonathan. Il était chagriné que la seule personne qui avait aimé son père qui était encore en vie soit mort, Luke était aussi dévasté par la mort de sa sœur mais fut soutenu par Jocelyn et Clary. Les triplés avaient à présent à trois mois, ils étaient toujours adorés par la famille. Rare où Jace ou Isabelle et Clary venaient voler les triplés pendant que Alec travaillait, même Maryse qui venait parfois passer du temps avec ses petits enfants. La guerre entre Jace et Magnus continuaient en servant l'un contre l'autre les enfants, Jace faisait enrager le sorcier en habillant ses nièces et son neveu en chasseur d'ombre et Magnus en canard. Alec avait laissé tomber de les faire arrêter leur petit querelle, Isabelle et Clary avec Simon étaient toujours amusé de voir le visage horrifié de Jace après avoir vu les body des enfants avec les canards dessus. Le couple se dirigea vers le salon, ils virent les chiens allaient dans la chambre. Kiba et Kuro restaient toujours fidèle à leurs maîtres, ils préféraient rester prés des triplés. Magnus prépara un cocktail pour lui et son mari, il le servit et s'assit prés de lui.

\- Tu retourne à l'institut demain questionna Magnus

\- Oui, et toi tu vas aller en Texas pour voir un sorcier déduit Alec

\- Oui il m'a donné rendez-vous demain pour l'aider dans un sort assez complexe. Mais je serai de retour de bonne heure si possible promis Magnus

\- Tu m'enverras un message de feu demanda Alec

Il hocha la tête en lui bécotant un baiser amoureux, ils profitaient de la présence de l'un et de l'autre. Le lendemain Alec se rendit à l'institut avec les triplés, il se dirigea vers son bureau pour commencer à son travail. Il mit ses enfants dans le parc sur des tapis d'éveil, il se mit au travail en écoutant les gazouillements de ses enfants. Isabelle ayant été avertis par sa présence vint voler Elly suivit par Clary et Jace en prenant les deux autres pour partir ailleurs, Alec secoua la tête les ayant vu partir avec ses enfants. Il continua son travail, il grimaça en sentant ses tétons qui lui faisait mal, il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge pour voir que c'était l'heure de l'allaitement des enfants. Il se leva et alla les voir, il se rendit dans la salle des armes en sachant que son frère aurait été avec son fils car c'était son filleul. Jace était en train de manipuler une épée sous les yeux de son neveu qui souriait,

\- Tu vois, il faut être agile pour manier cette épée ou soit tu te grave une rune d'agilité ainsi tu pourrais couper la tête d'un démon. Bien maintenant passons à la leçon de drague, pour qu'une fille s'intéresse à toi eh bien tu fais un sourie bien enjôleur comme ceci et puis tu lui dis qu'elle est belle comme ça elle sera à toute à toi sourit Jace en faisant une démonstration de drague

Max éclata de rire devant la démonstration de son oncle, le blond fronça les sourcils faussement mécontents.

\- Ça te fait rire tout alors que tonton Jace t'initie à la drague pour que tu puisses faire fondre tout les filles d'Idris ricana Jace

\- Tu n'as pas finis d'apprendre mon fils n'importe quoi demanda Alec en rentrant dans la pièce

\- Je ne lui apprends pas n'importe quoi mais la drague et le Shadowhunter expliqua Jace

\- Je vois souffla Alec en prenant son fils

Il geignit en commençant à sangloter signe qu'il avait faim, le chasseur déboutonna sa chemise et lui nourrit en l'embrassant sur le front. Max but goulûment le lait sanguin de son père, après avoir téter pendant plusieurs minutes il s'arrêta. Alec confia son fils à Jace,

\- Tu lui fais retirer son rôt proposa Alec

\- Allez viens tonton, on va retirer ce démon du rôt et je t'apprendrai comment viser avec le poignard proposa Jace

\- Malheureusement c'est l'heure de sa sieste rappela Alec

\- Bon après ta sieste sourit Jace en tapotant sur le dos de son neveu

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur pour entendre des gloussements féminins, il ouvrit la porte pour voir Clary et Isabelle en train de jouer avec les jumelles. Les filles riaient devant les mimiques de leurs tantes, Clary était en train de faire des empreintes des mains et des pieds des filles dans différents couleurs alors qu'Isabelle présentait sa gamme de maquillage avant de les présenter différents tenues de bébés. Il entra en souriant en les entendant rire tous les deux,

\- On s'amuse avec tata Izzy et tata Clary gloussa Alec en prenant Elly dans ses bras

\- Où est Max questionna Clary en tenant ses matériaux de peinture

\- Avec Jace, je crois qu'il est partit lui faire sa sieste déduit Alec

Elle se leva et alla se diriger vers la chambre de son petit copain, Isabelle était en train de changer les filles après que Alec les ait nourris. Il embrassa le front de ses filles avant de partir en laissant ses filles à sa sœur,

\- Essaye de passer du temps avec Max, pour équilibrer souligna Alec

\- Demain je me réserve pour mon neveu, il va beaucoup m'aider à choisir ma tenue gloussa Isabelle

Il secoua la tête avant de partit dans le bureau, il se pencha sur son travail de directeur. Après avoir passé le temps sur son travail, il regarda l'heure en voyant qu'il était tard. Un message de feu apparut de la part de Magnus qui lui disait qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer car le sort va prendre du temps à réaliser, il le rassura avant d'aller voir ses enfants. La fratrie avec Clary et Simon qui venait d'arriver étaient triste de voir que les enfants allaient partit avec Alec,

\- Magnus ne sera pas là ce soir car il doit terminer le sort qu'il est en train de faire et même si je voulais rester et je vais aller à l'hôtel Dumort décréta Alec

\- On vient avec toi proposa Isabelle pour rester avec ses nièces et neveu

Il acquiesça et se rendit à l'hôtel Dumort avec sa fratrie, Lily était ravi de voir ses petits enfants avec Raphaël. Max éclata de rire devant les canines de Raphaël qui faisait apparaître et disparaître, Elly et Nelly gazouillaient avec Lily et des filles. La fratrie resta un moment avant de parti sauf Simon qui habitait maintenant à l'hôtel, Lily qui jouait avec Max regarda son fils.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu n'en profite pas pou te reposer un peu proposa Lily

\- Je dois m'occuper des enfants signala Alec

\- On va s'en occuper alors en profite un peu te reposer et te détendre conseilla Raphaël

\- D'accord, appelez si il y a un problème prévient Alec

Ils hochaient la tête et regarda le nouveau roi partir dans sa chambre en profitait pour se reposer et se détendre dans son jacuzzi, il était en train de jouer sur son téléphone et commença à envoyer des photos taquin à son mari qui était en train de les recevoir. Il gloussa en voyant ses messages de frustration, au même moment Raphaël devait accueillir un vampire qui était le chef de Sunnydale. Deux vampires entraient par portail, l'n était blond et l'autre était brun

\- Angel, je suis content de te voir sourit Raphaël

\- Moi de même Raphaël salua Angel

L'autre blond alla s'installer dans le canapé nonchalamment, le mexicain arqua un sourcil en le regardant.

\- Ravie de te voir aussi Spike salua Raphaël

\- Ouais, c'est ça, elle est où ta seconde demanda Spike

\- Lily est occupée pour le moment mais tu le verras pour le moment expliqua Raphaël

\- Dommage soupira Spike

Il était sur le point de les inviter quand ils entendirent un sanglot de bébé,

\- C'est moi ou il y a un bébé qui chiale ici demanda Spike

\- Il y a bien un bébé mais au nombre de trois expliqua Raphaël

Il retira sa veste de costume pour montrer le porte-bébé, il berça Nelly quand Lily entra avec Simon en portant respectivement Max et Elly.

\- Les parents sont morts ou quoi demanda Spike

\- Il est en train de se reposer pour le moment et j'en profite de garder mes petits-enfants sourit Lily

Les deux vampires hochaient la tête et vit l'expression de Raphaël au lieu d'être sérieux était complètement gaga, Alec avait terminé de faire une sieste pour récupérer se dirigea à la recherche de ses enfants. Il sourit en les voyants dans le salon privé avec tout le clan, ils étaient en train de rire devant les canines de tous qui les fondirent à leur rire.

\- Max est vraiment Alec quand il était petit, vous souvenez quand il a fait ses dents rappela un vampire

\- Oh que oui, il mâchouillait les chaussures de talons de Camille qui était marrant d'ailleurs renchérie un autre

Il leva les yeux avant de s'avancer, tous le virent arriver et était boudeur en sachant qu'il allait reprendre les enfants. Il les laissait avec le clan après avoir nourrit, le lendemain ils dirent au revoir avec le cœur lourd malgré qu'ils allaient revenir plus tard, le noiraud se dirigea vers l'institut pour son travail de directeur. Le soir même comme Magnus n'était pas encore arrivé, Jace s'était proposé de rester avec eux. Alec était en train de jouer avec Max en le changeant sa couche, il entendit des éclats de rire de ses filles avec la voix de son frère. Il entra avec son fils et vit le blond en train d'imiter son mari.

\- Je suis le grand sorcier de Brooklyn Magnus Bane, je suis fabuleusement magnifique. Oh joli garçon qu'est ce que tu es beau, j'ai toujours adoré les garçons aux cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus imita Jace avec une veste de Magnus

\- Magnus va te tuer que tu l'imite ainsi riait Alec en attachant Max dans le transat

\- Voyons mon chéri, tu ne vas pas embrasser ton mari minauda Jace

Les enfants riaient aux éclats, le dhampir était en train de rire. Magnus apparut dans le salon et les vit ainsi. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant son beau-frère en train de l'imiter avec sa veste, le blond était de dos et ne l'avait pas vu continua son imitation.

\- Je vais vous invoquer un démon mais avant il faut que je regarde dans le miroir si mon maquillage ne s'est pas coulé entre temps, il faut que je sois superbe en tout occasion. Alexander mon cœur s'il te plait dis-moi que je suis fabuleux imita Jace en faisant la pose

Alec se retenait de rire en voyant son mari derrière Jace,

\- Premièrement Blondi je ne suis pas fabuleux mais magnifique et deuxième je t'interdis de dire à Alexander mon cœur grogna Magnus

Jace sursauta et déglutit en voyant son beau-frère présent, les enfants gazouilla sous le retour de leur père. Il les embrassa en jetant un regard noir sur Jace, il embrassa son amant.

\- Je crois que je vais y aller déglutit Jace

\- Oui vraiment gronda Magnus froidement

Il détala comme un lapin ne voulant pas énerver encore plus le sorcier, celui-ci pesta contre le blond alors que le directeur l'apaisa en l'emmenant dans la chambre des enfants pour lui faire montrer les peintures de Clary avait fait avec les enfants.

\- Ce sont vraiment de l'art, même Michelangelo sera jaloux de ce chef d'œuvre gloussa Magnus

Le noiraud embrassa son amant avant d'avoir une idée en regardant les dessins de peinture, quelques jours plus tard il demanda conseil à la rousse qui lui donna plusieurs modèles de dessins à faire. Le soir même après avoir couché les enfants, il l'invita Magnus dans la pièce où il avait son défilé.

\- Je pensais que on pourrait repeindre la pièce pour en faire un dressing proposa Alec en montrant les pinceaux

\- D'accord sourit Magnus en claquant des doigts

Ils commençaient à peindre le mur, Magnus zieuta ses yeux sur le postérieur d'Alec et fit un soupire heureux. Le noiraud se retourna pour voir qu'il reluquait ses fesses, il se renfrogna faussement.

\- Magnus gronda Alec faussement

\- Quoi, tu es marié avec moi je te rappelle s'écria Magnus

Il roula des yeux avant de lui jeta de la peinture pour se venger, il fut sidéré d'avoir la peinture sur lui.

\- Alexander, comment oses-tu jeté de la peinture sur moi s'offusqua Magnus

Il riait moqueusement avant de se recevoir de la peinture à son tour sous le sourire vengeur de son mari, ils commençaient à s'envoyer de la peinture sur l'un et de l'autre. Alec glissa et atterrit dans les bras de Magnus qui perdu l'équilibre pour tomber par terre, ils riaient ensemble recouvert de peinture. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, ils s'embrassaient encore un fois plus passionnément. Le baiser commença à les enflammer tous les deux, Magnus se redressa et aida son amant à enlever son t-shirt plein de peinture, ce dernier le fit de même. Il l'embrassa dans son cou en faisant des suçons en le caressant, il lécha le téton qui fit couler son lait dont il but quelques gouttes. Il ne tarda pas trop sur le téton avant de passer sur l'autre jumeau, Alec cambra et bougea sur son érection ce qui le fit grogner. Avec sa magie, il les fit mettre à nu et fit bascula Alec sur le dos en le pénétrant. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir d'être remplie, il attira la tête de Magnus vers lui en l'embrassant langoureusement. Il entama ses coups de reins en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il le fit basculer sur lui pour qu'il puisse le chevaucher. Le fait de le chevaucher le fit encore plus pénétrer encore plus profondément en lui, le sorcier s'ajusta un peu avant de voir son amant hurla de plaisir avec les yeux révulsé. Il comprit qu'il a touché sa prostate et continua de marteler sa perle de plaisir, le dhampir bougea ses hanches sur l'érection de son amant pour avoir encore plus de plaisir. Ses canines se firent leurs apparitions qui avaient la longueur de ceux d'un vampire après sa transformation, l'asiatique se tourna pour le prendre dans ses bras pour le surplomba en ramenant ses jambes sur ses épaules. Il l'attira et enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour le mordre, il poussa un râle de plaisir et donna un coup de rein assez fort ce qui le fit cambrer. Il but son sang avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière, il se mit déverser sur leur torse. Magnus poursuivit ses coups de reins avant de se déverser en lui, il s'effondra sur lui essoufflé. Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement,

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils regardèrent les dégâts qu'ils avaient fait et se mit à rigoler en voyant qu'ils étaient couvert de peinture, la salle était remplie de peinture de leur bataille.

\- Cette pièce est vraiment une pièce aphrodisiaque pour nous gloussa Magnus

\- Peut-être qu'au lieu de faire un dressing ou on pourrait e laisser comme ça et les garder pour nos moments intimes proposa Alec en dessinant de la peinture sur son torse

\- Oui, c'est décidé ce sera notre salle sexuelle rien que tous les deux. Un peu comme un donjon de BDSM sourit Magnus

Il rougit furieusement en le frappant légèrement,

\- Oh tu veux vraiment qu'on est ça gloussa Magnus

\- Non, je ne veux pas te faire du mal refusa Alec

\- Ce n'est pas obligé de faire du mal à son partenaire mais de le donner plus de plaisir expliqua Magnus

\- Même que ça, enfin je ne sais pas mais je réfléchirais plus tard répondit Alec

Il l'embrassa sur le nez, il se retira ce qui le fit grimacer légèrement. Il lui fit un regard d'excuse dont il le rassura en lui caressant la joue, ils se levaient pour aller prendre un bain pour enlever la peinture. Magnus prit le savon au parfum de bois de santal qu'il aimait tous les deux, il le savonna amoureusement ce qui le fit gémir doucement. Il l'embrassa sur sa nuque en le savonnant entre ses cuisses, Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous la sensation. Il se retourna et se frotta contre son amant pour le savonner à son tour, sans se retenir encore une fois ils firent l'amour encore une fois. Après ça Alec alla vérifier les enfants avant de retourner dans sa chambre, il se blottit dans les bras de son lui caressa les cheveux en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux humide,

\- Mon ange, est-ce que tu t'es servi de tes pouvoirs après ton combat avec Jonathan questionna Magnus

\- Non, pour te dire je ne sais pas comment l'enclencher répondit Alec

Il gratta son cuir de chevelure ce qui le fit détendre, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Un mois s'était écoulé tous le monde avaient repris les cous de leur vie, Alec n'avait pas encore utilisé de nouveau ses pouvoirs depuis son combat avec Jonathan. Les triplés avaient à présent quatre mois à présent, ils adoraient gazouiller avec les membres de la famille qui étaient toujours raide dingue d'eux. Ils aimaient rouler sur le tapis d'éveil que mettait le couple pour eux, Kiba et Kuro les entouraient pour ne pas les faire du mal. Les deux chiens les protégeaient sans cesse et ne laissaient personne à part les membres de la famille s'approchait d'eux, Alec devait se rendre à une réunion avec les chasseurs de l'institut quand il croisa sa mère se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Isabelle où elle gardait les enfants en attendant la réunion se termine.

\- Maman, qu'est ce que tu fais demanda Alec

\- J'allais venir à la réunion pourquoi questionna Maryse

\- La salle des réunions est de l'autre côté seulement indiqua Alec amusé

\- J'ai oubliée quelque chose dans ton bureau qui concerne la réunion mentit Maryse

\- Je vois mais mon bureau est de l'autre côté aussi maman, avertis Alec en croisant les bras

Sa mère le regarda comme un enfant pris en faute, il sourit amusé.

\- Oui bon j'allais voir mes bouts de choux révéla Maryse

\- Maman, tu sais que la réunion est important souligna Alec

\- Mes bouts de choux sont plus importants que la réunion bouda Maryse

Elle bouda en regardant son fils, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son mari marcha discrètement pour se rendre dans la chambre de sa fille pour voir les enfants.

\- Alors tu me gronde dessus alors que ton père est en train de se faufiler dans la chambre de ta sœur avoua Maryse en pointant le doigt sur son mari

Il se retourna et soupira en voyant son père tout penaud qui état sur le point de rentrer dans la chambre, il secoua la tête en regardant sévèrement ses parents qui agissaient comme des enfants quand il s'agissait les triplés.

\- Bon on y va à la réunion sinon l'inquisitrice sera furieuse de nous voir arrivé en retard décréta Alec

Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de réunion,

\- Espèce de sale harpie insulta Robert en boudant

\- Et toi espèce de vieux croûtons, répliqua Maryse

\- Excuse-moi j'allais voir mes petits-enfants mais tu me l'as empêché railla Robert

\- Si Alec m'as empêché d'aller les voir alors toi aussi rétorqua Maryse

Les deux se chamaillaient concernant leurs petits-enfants sous les yeux narquois de leur fils,

\- Vous irez voir les enfants après la réunion promit Alec

Ils se réjouissent et se dirigea vers la réunion, après la réunion ils se faufilaient en allant presque en courant vers la chambre d'Isabelle. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux en voyant ses parents en entrant dans sa chambre en même temps, Maryse fit un pas vers les triplés les mains en gigotant avec Robert qui avait les pupilles dilatés. Elle ne put dire quoi que soit qu'ils foncent sur les triplés pour les embrasser, ils éclataient de rire sous les baisers de leurs grands-parents. Alec et Jace avec Clary arrivaient en les regardant,

\- Des vrais gâteux, sourit Alec

Magnus vint les récupérer, Robert et Maryse les suppliaient de laisser les enfants encore un peu avec eux.

\- En profiter tout les deux de voyager proposa Maryse pour les faire éloigner et garder les enfants

\- C'est une bonne idée comme ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas voyagé tous les deux pensa Magnus en regardant son mari

\- D'accord, si il y a un problème vous nous appelez immédiatement déclara Alec

Ils hochaient la tête en embrassant les enfants qui gloussaient sous les baisers, le sorcier fit un portail et les emmena tout les deux. Ils arrivaient dans île où il avait le soleil, Alec plissa les yeux sous le soleil. Le calice claqua les doigts pour faire apparaître des lunettes pour lui,

\- Où est ce que nous sommes demanda Alec

\- Nous sommes à Bora-Bora, enfin une partie car là où nous sommes je l'ai acheté il ya des siècles dévoila Magnus

Il le fit découvrir une partie de l'île où ils étaient rien que tous les deux, ils firent de la plongée tous les deux avant d'aller dans la villa de plage de Magnus. Il invoqua de la nourriture avant de mettre la musique pour eux,

\- La musique de notre mariage reconnu Alec

\- J'avais envie de danser avec toi proposa Magnus en tendant la main

Ils dansèrent ensemble sous la musique de leur mariage, ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Magnus le fit allonger sur la table de la cuisine, il marqua son cou de plusieurs suçons. Il caressa la cuisse de son amant, il lui fit enlever le caleçon de bain. Il prit l'érection en bouche, il creusa sa joue pour aspirer le membre dans sa bouche. Il le prit dans sa gorge avant de profiter de coulisser ses doigts en lui pour le préparer amoureusement, il le fit coulisser jusqu'il soit dilaté. Il le retira et claqua des doigts pour le lubrifier en lui, il le pénétra en lui doucement en l'embrassant langoureusement. Il entama ses mouvements en lui avant de le faire redresser sans arrêter, Alec enlaça son cou en gémissant de plaisir. Il fit suçota une partie de sa peau, le dhampir lui griffa le dos ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour le mordre, il but son sang avidement. Le sorcier poussa un râle de plaisir et l'agrippa par la nuque pour l'embrasser brutalement, il partagea son sang qu'il avait son amant. Il replongea sa tête dans son cou pour continuer tout en bougeant ses hanches, il se cambra avant de se mettre à jouir dans un cri. Son mari continua ses coups de reins en serrant les dents devant le resserrement de paroi interne de son amant, il donna quelques coups de reins avant de se déverser à son tour en lui. Il reposa sa tête sur son épaule, ils s'étaient essoufflés par leurs ébats amoureux. Taquin Alec prit une fraise et le fit manger à son amant pour l'embrasser ensuite,

\- Je t'aime déclara Alec

\- Aku Cinta Kamu Alexander répondit Magnus

\- Tu crois que mes parents n'y voit pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'on prolonge nos petits sorties demanda Alec

\- Je ne crois pas non étant occuper à noyer nos enfants de baiser gloussa Magnus

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain La menace d'Asmodée et la mort de Maureen. Bisous glacées. **


	47. Chapter 45

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! N'oubliez pas de voter vous avez jusqu'à dimanche soir !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 45, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 45**_

Jace donnait un coup à son frère qui l'évitait en allant sur le côté, Alec sauta par-dessus de lui pour atterrir derrière son dos. Il se retourna pour lui donner un coup de poing mais il se baissa toute vitesse avant de lui faucher les pieds, le blond se servit de son talent et activa tout ses runes pour se rééquilibrer rapidement. Ils se sourirent entre eux, ils s'attaquaient encore une fois. Alec recula ayant reçu un coup de poing dans la tête, il secoua la tête pour se reprendre et ne vit pas le coup de pied de Jace qui le projeta contre le mur. Il se cogna contre le mur, le temps que Jace vient le voir en s'inquiétant. Il vit son frère se redressa en poussant un rugissement animal qui fit trembler l'institut, ses ailes de vampire s'ouvrirent de son dos dont il se releva doucement. Ses yeux étaient rouge éclatante, il fonça rapidement sur son frère. Ce dernier se mit en garde et le vit le traverser à travers lui ce qui le fit baisser sa garde légèrement, il se projeta à son tour contre le mur. Il cracha du sang légèrement, le noiraud sourit froidement avant de se prendre ses esprits et reprit son apparence normale. Il s'excusa envers son frère, ils se levaient en s'enlaçant. Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis la mort de Jonathan, Alec avait dû mal à maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs à chaque entraînement qu'il avait avec Jace. Magnus lui proposa de l'entraîner quand il sera prêt, il avait accepté l'entraînement avec son mari. Les triplés avaient à présent cinq mois, ils babillaient souvent avec les membres de la famille qui les adulés. Ils étaient aussi les enfants les plus gâtés du monde obscurs, l'enclave était ravie de voir que le travail fourni par Alec avait des excellents résultats. Certains membres restent butés sur la manière de travail d'Alec, ce dernier n'avait rien à faire de ce que penser les membres du conseil qui ne voulait pas changer. Le dhampir était toujours respecté dans le monde obscur en tant que roi, son mari le soutenait dans son nouveau rôle. Alec venait de prendre sa douche et se rendit dans la chambre de sa sœur pour les voir en train de jouer avec les triplés, Jace était en train de faire des framboises sur le ventre d'Elly qui riait aux éclats. Isabelle était en train de roucouler avec Max et Clary avec Nelly,

\- Tu es le neveu de sa tata adorée, je suis tata adorée n'est ce pas roucoula Isabelle

Il babilla en bavant dont elle essuya sa bave, le directeur entra dans la chambre.

\- Oh regarde c'est papa gloussa Isabelle

\- Coucou mon amour sourit Alec

Il bava en s'excitant de voir son père, il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant bruyamment ce qui le glousser. Les bébés bavaient énormément depuis quelques jours, il essuya le menton de son fils. Il embrassa bruyamment,

\- Qui est le plus beau de tous les oncles ? C'est oncle Jace qui est le plus beau n'est ce pas ma cocotte roucoula Jace

Elly riait en bavant ce qui le fit grimacer, il le berça. Alec roula des yeux, Max geignit avant de s'acharna sur la chemise de son père en sentant l'odeur du lait. En sachant que c'était l'heure de l'allaitement, il déboutonna sa chemise et le laissa téter. Il téta sous le regard émerveillé d'Isabelle qui lui caressa sa joue, Clary était en train de faire des bisous dans le cou de Nelly qui gloussait sous les baisers avant de faire une expression béate. La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Maryse, elle sourit à la vue de ses petits-enfants. Elle vint voler sa petite-fille avec Jace qui lui donna pour changer de t-shirt après que celle-ci est bavée sur lui, Alec et les filles étaient amusées de voir la grimace de Jace.

\- Pour une fois qu'une jolie fille te bave dessus, tu n'es pas content nargua Isabelle

\- Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha très drôle Izzy ironisa Jace

Max termina de téter ayant du lait sur les lèvres, le directeur donna sa sœur son fils pour qu'elle puisse retirer son rôt à son neveu. Elle lui tapota sur le dos doucement, il fit un gros rôt.

\- Ça c'était un gros rôt, hein mon chéri roucoula Isabelle

Il le répondit en souriant, le directeur donna le sein à sa fille cadette. Maryse gloussa avec Elly,

\- Tu as déjà essayé de leur faire découvrir les goûts questionna Maryse

\- Pas encore objecta Alec

\- A cet âge les bébés découvrent le goût révéla Maryse

Il hocha la tête envers sa mère en surveillant sa fille qui continuait de téter, Nelly bailla doucement en se retirant un instant et téta de nouveau pour s'endormir sur le téton de son père. Ce dernier bougea doucement pour le faire réveiller, elle téta de nouveau avant de s'endormir totalement. Il le retira et le fit tapoter sur le dos pour lui faire retirer son rôt, avant de la coucher sur le lit de sa sœur.

\- Bien je vais aller au bureau pour travailler toujours soupira Maryse en essayant de se convaincre

\- Si tu veux tu reste avec les enfants pendant que nous allons sur le terrain proposa Alec

\- Est-ce vrai ? Je veux dire bien sûr je pourrais surveiller les enfants sourit Maryse en s'excitant

Ils sourient et alla se préparer pour aller sur le terrain, le noiraud bénit ses flèches et le mit dans son carquois. Ils allaient dans le Queens ayant repérer une activité démoniaque, ils s'avançaient doucement quand un démon sortit de l'ombre pour jeter Clary contre le mur.

\- Clary s'écria Jace

\- Tout va bien, occupez-vous de lui déclara Clary encore un peu sonnée

\- Bien déduit Jace

Il prit son épée séraphique et alla sauter sur le démon pour le tuer, il lui trancha le bras dont il hurla d'un rugissement. Le chasseur prit une des flèches et tira sur lui pour protéger son frère, Isabelle sauta sur le démon en se servant de son bâton et électrocuta le démon de son fouet. Le démon envoya Isabelle sur Jace qui l'attrapa, il se dirigea vers Alec et l'attaqua. Il le projeta contre le mur violemment, le dhampir grimaça de douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux sur ses yeux rouges écarlate et se releva en ouvrant les ailes, il mordit son doigt pour faire apparaître sa faux. Il le fit tournoyer entre ses mains,

**\- Poussez-vous **ordonna Alec d'une voix lugubre

Tous se dégageaient sur son chemin, il se mit à voler pour atterrir sur le démon en le fendant le crâne. Le démon fut réduit en cendre sous le coup fatal d'Alec, ce denier lécha l'ichor sur sa lame.

**\- Immonde créature** cracha Alec

Il fit disparaître sa faux avant de reprendre son apparence normale, il soupira et vérifia sa fratrie si tout allé bien avant de rentrer à l'institut. Il rentra plus tard à l'appartement avec ses enfants, Kiba et Kuro sortirent de l'atelier et renifla les enfants avant de les lécher sur le visage ce qui fit les rire. Ils s'allongeaient à demie pour rester prés d'eux, le directeur sourit à cela.

\- Oh mes amours vous êtes rentrés sourit Magnus

\- A peine même sourit Alec en l'embrassant

Le sorcier vérifia ses enfants avant de grincer les dents, Max était habillé en chasseur d'ombre qui était signé par Jace.

\- Je vais t'habiller en canard demain mon chéri ricana Magnus diaboliquement

Son mari roula des yeux devant son rire, la querelle entre Jace et Magnus ne s'étaient pas estomper. Ils se servaient des enfants pour faire chier l'un et l'autre. Ils mirent les enfants dans leur parc tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur eux,

\- Des nouvelles de l'enclave, questionna Magnus

\- Aucune nouvelle pour le moment, certains institut sont en train de prendre exemple sur nous sourit Alec

\- C'est bien, tu sais j'aurai pensé qu'un jour l'enclave pourrait change à ce point par les idéaux de paix d'un chasseur d'ombre pensa Magnus

\- Surtout venant d'un Lightwood gloussa Alec

Il riait amusé et lui bécota un baiser sur ses lèvres,

\- C'est vrai tes ancêtres étaient trop arrogant, imbue d'eux-mêmes. De plus William Herondale qui est l'ancêtre de Jace avait inventé une chanson sur Bénédict Lightwood qui avait contracté la variole démoniaque raconta Magnus

\- Tu me l'as chante demanda Alec

_\- Demon pox, oh, demon pox. Just how is it acquired? One must go down to the bad part of town, until one is very tired. Demon pox, oh, demon pox. I had it all along. No, not the pox, you foolish blocks. I mean this very song, For I was right, and you were wrong_ chanta Magnus

Alec éclata de rire devant la chanson, les triplés regardaient leur père en train de rire curieusement. Ils riaient aussi sans savoir ce qu'il se passait, il se reprit en souriant.

\- C'est vraiment amusant cette chanson riait Alec

\- Justement il était tellement à fond sur la variole démoniaque, il a même écrit un livre dessus. Je crois que Tessa ou Charlotte a brûlé pour ne pas que personne lit ce torchon d'après elles, raconta Magnus

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu allais faire rencontrer Tessa à Jace pour qu'il sache qu'elle est son aïeule se rappela Alec

\- Je n'ai pas oublié mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre Jonathan et les réunions sans fin de l'enclave, je n'ai pas pu la contacter sur ce sujet décréta Magnus

Il était sur de le répondre quand ils entendirent les pleures de Max, Magnus prit son fils dans ses bras. Il le berça jusqu'à qu'il se calme, plus tard ils occupaient de leurs enfants et les coucha dans leur berceau. Ils se rendirent dans leur chambre, ils prirent leur douche ensemble. Magnus poussa un râle de jouissance en se déversant de son amant, celui-ci était essoufflé les lèvres rougi de sang. Il bascula sur le côté, Alec se blottit dans ses bras.

\- Tu veux un Plug anal pour retenir mon sperme en toi proposa Magnus

\- Demain si tu veux mais nous allons dormir gloussa Alec

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, au beau milieu de la nuit le couple se réveilla en entendant les pleurs de l'un des enfants. Magnus se leva et se dirigea vers leur chambre, il vit Elly en train de pleurer.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ma petite fleur questionna Magnus

Elle sanglota dans les bras de son père, ce dernier remarqua la peau chaude de sa fille.

\- Tu es fiévreuse, attends papa va te soigner rassura Magnus

Il passa sa magie sur elle ce qui la soulagea, elle passa son visage sur le torse de son père. Il le remit dans le berceau ce qui le fit couiner,

\- Tu veux rester avec moi, bon on y va. Je crois que ton autre papa ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu dormes exceptionnelle avec nous, rectification vous allez tous les trois dormir avec nous gloussa Magnus

Il les emmena dans la chambre où Alec était en train de l'attendre, il arqua un sourcil en voyant ses enfants dans les bras de son amant.

\- Juste pour ce soir proposa Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Alec en acceptant leurs enfants dans leur lit

Le sorcier claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître le lit plus grand, il les déposa et se mit au lit. Le lendemain le dhampir se réveilla en sentant un petit pied sur son visage, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Max dormir en étoile dont la moitié du corps était en travers sur Magnus. Nelly et Elly dormaient normalement en tétant leurs tétines, il sourit en regardant sa petite famille. N'y résistant pas il prit une photo d'eux pour mettre sur le fond d'écran de son téléphone, il se leva en silence et remarqua Kiba et Kuro dormirent sur le pied du lit. Ils levaient leurs têtes doucement avant de se rendormir, il prit son bain et prépara le sac de ses enfants ainsi que le petit déjeuner. Il plaça le tout sur un plateau quand il faisait le jus d'orange quand il sursauta en sentant des bras autour de lui, il se retourna pour voir son mari réveillé. Il l'embrassa amoureusement, le dhampir plissa les yeux en le regardant. Il l'embrassa dans son cou

\- Tu es bien réveillé à ce que je vois roucoula Alec en sentant quelque chose de dur contre sa jambe

\- Les enfants sont encore endormit avertis Magnus en tirant sur son pantalon de pyjama

Il se mordit les lèvres et se laissa aller dans les étreintes de son amant, ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Jace et la fratrie.

\- Alec, on a-oh bon dieu s'exclama Jace en les voyants à moitié nus

\- Quoi Jace-oh comprit Isabelle

Alec se rhabilla rapidement en rougissant alors que Magnus fusillait Jace du regard, si les regards pouvaient tuer alors Jace sera mort.

\- Dis-moi que tu as fait exprès railla Magnus

\- Je ne savais pas que vous allez faire ça en plus la cuisine ce n'est pas lieu approprié pour faire ça rétorqua Jace

\- Dixit le mec qui s'envoie en l'air dans un lieu public ironisa Alec

Il leva les yeux avant d'entendre les pleurs des triplés, la fratrie entrait dans la chambre du couple pour les prendre dans leur bras. Kiba claqua des dents envers Jace, le blond recula en voyant le démon lui grognait dessus.

\- Bordel Alec viens tout de suite paniqua Jace

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a questionna Magnus en entrant dans la chambre

\- Il y a ton foutu clébard est en train d'essayer de me mordre glissa Jace

\- Gentil chien, bon vous allez faire une mission pas loin demanda Magnus après avoir tapoté sur la tête de Kiba

\- Oui, dans le Bronx répondit Isabelle en faisant un bisou esquimau à Elly

Jace grommela dans son coin, Alec ressortit de la salle de bain après s'être habillé. Son mari les accompagna jusqu'à la porte, il l'embrassa furtivement.

\- Je reviens vite, en profiter pour donner le bain aux triplés proposa Alec

\- D'accord, blondi ramène mon mari en vie si tu ne veux pas finir tes jours dans un corps de canard menaça Magnus

\- Je veillerai sur lui répondit Jace

Ils s'en allaient tout les quatre avant d'être rejoint par Simon, pendant ce temps Camille et Maureen traversaient une galerie souterraine.

\- Pourquoi est ce que nous n'allons pas directement chez l'un de tes ex proposa Maureen n'aimant pas partager dans les égouts

\- Aucun de mes ex ne vont m'aider car ils sont trop peur de l'enclave répondit Camille

\- Que nous allons faire demanda Maureen

\- Demander de l'aide, il y a un sorcier qui va nous aider à obtenir qui n'est pas un rapport avec Magnus Bane expliqua Camille en traversant le couloir

Elles se rendirent dans un vieil entrepôt, un sorcier les attendait sur place. Camille s'approcha de lui et lui jeta un sac de pierre précieux,

\- J'espère vous savez ce que vous faîtes déclara le sorcier

\- Invoque-là juste, en plus ça nous regarde que nous objecta Camille

Il se tourna vers le pentagramme qu'il avait dessiné, il commença à chanter dans une langue inconnue de Maureen. Des flammes s'élevaient quand Lilith apparut au beau milieu du pentagramme,

\- Qui m'a invoqué ainsi demanda Lilith

\- Es-tu Lilith la mère des démons et la reine des enfers interrogea Camille

\- Que veux-tu de moi questionna Lilith

\- Je voudrais une alliance, je veux t'aider à venger de ton fils qui est mort raconta Camille

\- Je m'en moque de mon fils Jonathan, il était un cauchemar matrice. Tu ne m'apporte rien vampire répliqua Lilith

Elle serra les dents en voyant qu'elle avait proposé n'allait pas dans son sens, elle chercha une solution à son problème.

\- Et si nous te livrons le fils d'Asmodée pour que tu puisses te venger proposa Camille

\- Idiote tu crois que je vais entrer en guerre avec Asmodée parce que j'ai son fils, franchement tes offres que tu me proposes ne m'intéressent pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi est ce que tu m'as invoqué déclara Lilith

\- Que veux-tu pour que tu puisses m'aider demanda Camille

\- Rien que tu ne peux faire pour moi car je peux faire ce que je veux répondit Lilith

Elle s'en alla sous le cri de Camille qui ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille, Lilith arriva dans son château. Asmodée était présent dans la salle assis sur son trône, elle plissa en le regardant.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu as du voir que j'ai refusé la proposition de cette vampire pour ne pas entrer en guerre contre toi déclara Lilith

\- Tu as bien fait parce que tu savais qui aurait été le perdant et le gagnant dans cette guerre ricana Asmodée en se levant du trône

Il marcha vers la sortie et passa prés d'elle, il s'arrêta à son niveau

\- N'oublie pas une chose Lilith, plus tu reste loin de mon fils et de sa famille plus tu vivras longtemps pour te faire des vieux os. Parce que je peux te détruire lentement si l'envie te prends, n'ose pas le nier mes pouvoirs sont bien supérieur à toi susurra Asmodée d'un ton froid

Elle frémit et hocha la tête vers lui, il s'en alla vers son palais. Il s'assit sur son trône avant de fermer les yeux, il sourit avant de faire un portail pour se rendre à Brooklyn. Il traversa la barrière de protection de son fils comme si rien n'était, il entra dans son appartement pour le silence. Il se rendit directement dans la chambre des triplés, Kuro et Kiba se dressaient avant de se recoucher en voyant le roi dans la pièce. Il se mit devant le berceau pour voir ses petits-enfants,

\- Eh bien, eh bien ils ont drôlement poussé ses petits démons sourit Asmodée de fierté

Max éternua et geignit avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il fronça les sourcils en voyant Asmodée devant lui. Il prit ses yeux de chat en regardant son grand-père, ce dernier prit ses yeux de chat à son tour. Il se mit à sourire avant de bailler doucement,

\- Endors-toi mon petit prince roucoula Asmodée

Le petit garçon s'endormit doucement, il sourit en regardant ses petites-filles. Il toucha leurs petits joues potelés, il sourit encore plus avant de se diriger vers la chambre du couple. Il regarda Magnus endormit avec Alec dans ses bras, il s'approcha et inséra sa magie dans le cerveau de son fils en voyant le visage déformé de celui-ci. Il avait compris que celui-ci faisait un cauchemar,

\- Aurais-tu oublié que papa veille sur toi gloussa Asmodée

Les traits de son fils s'adoucirent sous la magie de son père, il observa le trait de son gendre. Sa magie s'enroula autour de lui,

\- Je vois, alors tu es réveillé enfin en tant que roi de ce monde. Bien maintenant tu mérite d'être enfin de faire partie de ma famille, maintenant tu as du sang royal dans les veines ricana Asmodée

Il recula dans l'ombre pour retourner dans son royaume, Magnus se réveilla en sursaut ce qui fit réveillé Alec à son tour.

\- Un cauchemar s'inquiéta Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, j'avais un début de cauchemar et puis c'est arrangé comme par magie raconta Magnus

Il fronça les sourcils en mettant la main sur sa tête, il ressentit la magie de son père sur lui. Il se leva paniqué et couru dans la chambre de ses enfants suivit d'Alec, il fut soulagé de voir que ses enfants étaient encore présent dans leur berceau.

\- Magnus, ça va demanda Alec

\- J'avais sentit la magie de mon père ici même, j'ai cru qu'il avait enlevé nos enfants répondit Magnus

Il le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer,

\- Ils sont là et puis si il les enlève, nous irons les chercher en même temps pour le botte le train proposa Alec

Il riait légèrement devant les mots réconfortant de son mari, il le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi et les enfants, souffla Magnus

\- J'ai ma petite idée, tu aurais à cette heure-ci être avachi dans ton alcool pour te réveiller avec un gueule de bois monstrueux et un corps que tu as ramené au hasard chez toi. Puis tu l'aurais chassé chez toi avant de te soigner à ta manière ensuite t'occuper tes clients avant d'aller faire ton shopping pour aller encore une fois au Pandémonium ou bien faire la fête chez toi décrit Alec en encerclant ses bras autour de son bras

\- C'est vrai et j'aurai été malheureux comme des pierres avec mon cœur fermé, et toi tu aurais fait tes missions de chasseurs d'ombres tout en allant voir le clan décrit Magnus la même chose chez son mari

Il sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement, ils s'embrassaient quand Alec jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté.

\- Nelly nous regarde chuchota Alec

Il tourna la tête pour sa fille cadette en train de les regarder curieusement, il sourit et prit sa fille dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

\- Que se passe-t-il ma princesse demanda Magnus

\- Sa couche est pleine, c'est pour ça déduit Alec en voyant sa couche humide

Il l'a changea et remarqua les selles liquide, il était inquiet au sujet sur la maladie de ses enfants. Le lendemain il entra dans le bureau pour voir sa mère en train de faire les rapports sur la tablette, elle leva la tête et le vit. Elle sourit en cherchant des yeux ses petits-enfants,

\- Ils sont avec Jace et Isabelle révéla Alec

\- Oh que puis-je pour toi demanda Maryse

\- C'est au sujet des enfants commenta Alec

Il lui expliqua les symptômes des triplés, elle comprit de quoi ses petits-enfants souffraient.

\- Ce n'est rien mon ange rassura Maryse

\- Tu es sûr maman, parce que ça me fait peur s'inquiéta Alec

\- Les enfants ont juste des poussées dentaires, viens nous allons les voir proposa Maryse

Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle d'armes pour Isabelle avec Clary et Simon en train d'observer Jace faire une démonstration d'arme envers les triplés, ils riaient de joie devant la démonstration. Maryse prit Max dans ses bras en l'embrassant bruyamment sur ses joues potelés, elle passa son doigt doucement sur les gencives de son petit-fils.

\- Touche ses gencives et tu verras, c'est juste les poussées dentaires en clair mes petits chéries d'amours de mamie sont en train de se faire les dents qui poussent n'est ce pas mon amour oh oui tu es mon amour à mamie minauda Maryse envers Max

Il riait devant les mimiques de sa grand-mère et bavait malgré tout, elle l'essuya malgré tout. Robert entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers ses petites-filles pour les embrasser avec son petit-fils, chacun d'eux roucoulaient avec les triplés qui étaient friands des attentions sur eux. Alec en profita pour aller faire leur biberon, il revint avec les trois biberons. Ils s'excitaient devant les biberons de lait,

\- Allez mon grand, papy va te nourrir pour que tu sois un grand Shadowhunter de tous les temps gloussa Robert

Max vint dans les bras de son papy, il le fit boire son biberon alors que Maryse nourrissait Nelly et Elly par la fratrie.

\- C'est l'heure de la sieste, tu vas faire avec mamie n'est ce pas ma chérie gloussa Maryse

\- C'est avec moi qu'ils vont faire la sieste protesta Robert

\- Tu as des réunions à faire donc c'est moi qui les va le faire pesta Maryse

\- Sale sorcière, ce sont mes petits-enfants rétorqua Robert en faisant un pas pour prendre les cosys des triplés

\- Vieux sénile, je suis leur grand-mère alors j'ai la priorité ce qui signifie dégage de mon chemin riposta Maryse

Les deux se chamaillèrent sur le chemin menant l'ancienne chambre d'Alec avec les triplés,

\- Je me demande si un jour ils ne vont pas divorcer en se chamaillant comme ça rigola Isabelle

\- Je ne crois pas, ils s'aiment trop malgré leur enfantillage enchérit Jace

\- Je vais en profiter pour retourner bosser sourit Alec

Ils hochaient la tête vers lui, il alla dans son bureau pour continuer son travail. Raphaël était dans son bureau en train de vérifier les papiers de dépense du clan, Lily entra dans le bureau.

\- Elles sont revenues en ville avertis Lily

\- Qui demanda Raphaël

\- Les deux folles furieuse alias Camille et Maureen révéla Lily

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre Alec furieux et la mort des traîtresses. Bisous glacées. **


	48. Chapter 46

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 46, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 46**_

Alec regarda ses enfants en train de rouler entre Kiba et Kuro, les chiens étaient en train les observer avant de les lécher sur le visage. Ils éclataient de rire sous les léchouilles des chiens, Magnus sortit de son atelier et vit la scène, il se mit prés de son mari qui les surveillait. Elly s'arrêta de rouler pour mettre son pied dans sa bouche en babillant, Nelly joua avec sa tétine avant de le mettre dans sa bouche. Max rigola en brassant ses bras et ses jambes, le couple sourient devant leurs enfants. Le téléphone d'Alec sonna, il répondit avant de raccrocher. Il se leva pour aller se préparer, il alla rejoindre sa fratrie avec Simon et Clary pour une mission sur le terrain. Les enfants avaient à présent six mois, ils étaient très éveillés et très bavard aimant faire la causette avec les membres de la famille. Le monde obscurs était toujours en paix ce qui n'était jamais arrivé avant de nombreux siècle grâce à Alec qui maintenant est devenu le roi, malgré son titre il resta le même et beaucoup le respectait comme tel. Seule l'enclave ne le reconnaissait pas étant comme le roi, il s'en foutait de ce qu'il pensait. Le couple avait appris récemment le retour de Camille et de Maureen ce qui les avaient énervé, le dhampir s'était juré de les tuer si elles se trouvaient sur son chemin. Raphaël lui avait rassuré de trouver Camille et sa complice pour les tuer, de plus il ne voulait pas qu'elles s'approchent des triplés. Lily s'était transformé en mère poule en jurant de les faire souffrir si elles touchent un seul cheveu de son fils et ses petits-enfants, Luke avec la meute firent le même serment envers le couple. Les triplés étaient les enfants le plus gâtés du monde obscurs avec les cadeaux qu'ils recevaient chaque jour, Magnus avait dû magiquement agrandit leur chambre pour ranger les cadeaux de la part de tous le monde. Après leur mission ils allaient se diriger vers l'appartement, le directeur sourit en entendant les rires des enfants. Clary et Isabelle se précipitaient sur les enfants alors que Jace prit son neveu. Il l'embrassa bruyamment et prit ses petits points pour frapper dans le vide sous l'œil agacé de Magnus,

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter de rendre complètement Shadowhunter mes enfants protesta Magnus

\- Et alors, tu as peur qu'ils expédient tes démons que tu invoque en orbite en couche-culotte, ça serait sympa qu'ils font ça rêva Jace devant les exploits de ses nièces et son neveu de terrasser un démon en couche-culotte

Il leva les yeux au ciel,

\- Ils doivent apprendre à jouer avec des peluches et non avec des armes séraphiques renfrogna Magnus

Le blond ne l'écouta pas en préférant donner des petits coups de poings de son neveu dans le vide, le sorcier soupira devant l'obstination de son beau-frère. Alec sortit de leur chambre après s'être débarrassé de l'ichor sur lui, les filles étaient en trains de babiller avec leurs tantes. Il sourit et embrassa la main de sa fille aînée,

\- Bon il est temps d'y aller avant que maman vienne nous cherchait enfin ce sonnera plus comme une excuse pour elle pour câliner les triplés, c'est vrai que vote mamie est gaga de toi ma chéri mais comment résister avec ses petits fossettes adorables roucoula Isabelle en embrassant Nelly

Elle riait en bavant tout en montrant l'apparition de ses petites dents, ils allaient à contrecœur en laissant le couple seul. Magnus s'allongeait prés de ses enfants sur le tapis d'éveil. Il embrassa la main de Max qui babilla à tout va sous les baisers de son père, les filles gigotaient en criant e joie. Kuro posa son museau sur la joue de Nelly qui mis ses petits mains sur lui en essayant de l'attirer vers lui, il lécha d'une petit léchouille ce qui le fit rire. Alec qui était en train de préparer une purée de légumes mixés pour les enfants. Vers la fin du cinquième mois Maryse lui a fait montrer des légumes mixés pour les enfants, ils adorent les purées surtout aux fruits. Max attrapa le collier de Magnus et commença à mâchouiller le collier,

\- Hé mon petit myrtille, ce n'est pas à manger attends que papa vous fait apparaître vos anneaux de dentition proposa Magnus en claquant les doigts

Les anneaux de dentitions apparurent à leur main, ils babillaient en mâchouillant leurs anneaux. Le sorcier fit apparaître sa magie sous le regard fascination des enfants, il montra des animaux de fumée. Alec emmena le petit plat de légume pour eux,

\- A table interpella Alec

\- C'est l'heure du dîner avertis Magnus en prenant Max

Le dhampir prit ses filles dans ses bras, ils les mirent dans leurs transats et les fit manger le repas. Ils babillaient d'appréciation, leurs petits bouches étaient plein de purée ce qui fit sourire le couple. L'asiatique fit des photos d'eux,

\- Bon c'est l'heure du bain ensuite dodo, demain vous allez devoir affronter mamie et ses baisers, nargua Magnus

Ils s'excitaient à l'entendre du bain, ils les emmenaient dans leurs bain ce qui les fit crier de joie. Ils rigolaient en voyant les éclaboussures des enfants, ils mirent chacun d'eux leur pyjama avant de les faire dormir. Ils s'assirent dans leur canapé en soupirant de fatigue,

\- Je suis crevé de fatigue, faire des enfants c'est chouette mais de les occuper c'est dur soupira Magnus de fatigue

Alec gloussa et se blottit dans ses bras, ils s'embrassaient et profitait de la soirée ensemble. Le lendemain le nouveau roi se rendit dans l'institut avec ses enfants, les chasseurs de l'institut sourient en voyant les enfants qui criaient de joie. Il se dirigeait vers son bureau et les mit dans leurs parc avec les multitudes de jouets qu'ils avaient dans le parc, ils commençaient à jouer sous l'œil vigilant d'Alec. Il entama son travail quand ses hommes commençaient à défiler pour faire leurs rapports sur les missions qu'ils avaient effectuées, Underhill entra et sourit en voyant les triplés en train de jouer dans le parc.

\- Ils sont choux complimenta Underhill

\- Merci, que puis-je faire pour toi questionna Alec

\- Je suis venu vous dire qu'on a remarqué des vampires qui rôdaient en ce moment dans le quartier dans le States Island raconta Underhill

\- Avez-vous identifié ses personnes demanda Alec

\- Malheureusement ils se sont échappées après qu'ils ont remarqué que nous les suivons répondit Underhill

\- Bien, envoie une équipe pour faire cette recherche, je m'en ferrai à Raphaël si ce sont des nouveaux membres du clan ou des vampires de passages ordonna Alec

\- Si ce sont Camille Belcourt et Maureen Brown demanda Underhill

\- Elles prient l'ange qu'elles soient sauf sourit Alec sadiquement

Pendant ce temps Magnus était en train de faire une potion, il entendit un portail s'ouvrir dans son salon. Il stoppa la cuisson et alla accueillir le visiteur pour trouver Catarina dans sa tenue d'infirmière, il fit un sourire charmeur.

\- Les tenues d'infirmière m'a toujours excitée, et sinon profitait dans la chambre tout les deux nargua Magnus

\- Je ne crois pas que ton mari n'appréciera pas que nous nous envoyons en l'air rigola Catarina

\- Oh il sait que tu es mon premier amour alors il est d'accord ricana Magnus

Elle s'assit dans son canapé en soupirant de fatigue, il passa derrière elle et commença à la masser.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi mon cher ami questionna Catarina

\- Tu sais que j'ai récupéré certains clients partie de Ragnor, et un client à lui m'a demandé un sort assez compliqué qui se trouve parmi ses affaires. Je voudrais ton aide sur ça ma chérie expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord, je t'aiderai si tu me masse encore un peu. C'est fou que les terrestres se blessent autant soupira Catarina

Ils rigolaient avant de se raconter des souvenirs ensemble, pendant ce temps Maureen était en train de se nourrir sur un terrestre. Elle relâcha le corps par terre avant de d'essuyer le sang sur ses lèvres, elle traîna le corps dans un fossé avant de jeter son corps sans remord. Elle recouvrit avant d'attendre, le nouveau vampire se leva dont il était assoiffé ce qui le fit sourire candide. Elle l'emmena voir Camille,

\- Alors c'est notre nouveau recrue sourit Camille en croisant les bras

\- C'est exact gloussa Maureen

Elles riaient alors que le nouveau ne savait pas où il était, un autre recrue le prit en charge pendant que les deux blondes planifiaient leur plan.

\- Comment nous allons faire pour les attirer dans notre piège demanda Maureen

\- Nous allons devoir capturé quelqu'un dont ils sont proche, il faut que nous le sachions pour les tuer un à un. J'ai hâte d'arracher la gorge de ce maudit dhampir cracha Camille

Elle haussa la tête en pensant la même chose au sujet d'Isabelle, elles les observaient pendant des jours et avaient vu les enfants avec Alec en se rendant à l'institut ou à l'hôtel Dumort. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait le couple continuait à s'occuper de leurs enfants, le dhampir était en train de faire ses rapports pour l'enclave quand il vit que c'était l'heure du repas des enfants. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur en sachant qu'ils étaient tous là, il ouvrit la porte avant de qu'ils ne voyaient pas personne. Il se rendit à la salle d'arme avant d'entendre les cris de mécontentement de Jace et d'Izzy, il entra et failli éclater de rire en voyant ses enfants en train de mâchouiller une stèle sous le regard choqué de son parabataï.

\- Ne mange pas les stèles, ce n'est pas fait pour manger bande de sale garnements s'indigna Jace

\- Mais enlève-les les stèles idiot gronda Isabelle

Il les enlève sans les blesser, ils se mirent à pleurer avant qu'il ne les redonne. Ils mâchouillaient en bavant dessus ce qui les fit grimacer,

\- Si les sœurs de fer apprends ce qu'est devenu les stèles, je crois qu'elles seront en grèves nargua Isabelle

\- Eh bien, eh bien que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- Tes enfants sont en train de prendre des stèles pour de la bouffe, et quand on les enlève ils chialent raconta Jace

\- Je vois, en plus c'est l'heure du repas de toute manière n'est ce pas mes chéris gloussa Alec en les embrassant sur le front

Ils bavaient encore plus sur les stèles, Jace les récupère et les tendit à sa sœur sur les bouts des doigts. Elle grimaça en voyant de la bave dessus et quelque trace de dent dessus, elle retravailla dessus pour les rendre résistant. Il fit manger ses enfants avec de la purée, Jace était assis prés d'eux.

\- Tu leur donne quoi demanda Jace curieux

\- Des carottes et des courgettes vapeur mixé, récemment j'ai du jambon mixé pour eux répondit Alec

Il haussa les épaules et grimaça devant leurs bouches plein de purée, les enfants babillaient en s'excitaient pour manger. Maryse qui était de retour à l'institut alla dans la cuisine et les trouva,

\- Bonjour mes chéris, mais regardez-moi ses petits bouches plein de purée gloussa Maryse

Ils babillaient en voyant leur grand-mère, elle les embrassa sur la joue ce qui les excitaient encore plus.

\- Maman, laissez-les manger gronda Alec faussement

\- Oh Alec, laisse-moi embrasser mes petits trésors n'est ce pas que vous êtes mes trésors gloussa Maryse

Ils gloussaient en terminant leur repas, Maryse les prit tous les trois pour les emmener dans la chambre pour faire leur sieste. Raphaël et Lily avec quelque membre du clan se dirigeaient vers le Queens ayant entendu des rumeurs sur Camille et Maureen, ils arrivaient sur place avec leur informateur.

\- Bon est ce qu'ils sont demanda Raphaël en se tournant vers son informateur

Il était sur le point de répondre quand un pieu le transperça ce qui le fit réduire en cendre, ils virent plusieurs vampires transformés par les deux blondes autour d'eux.

\- C'EST UN PIEGE hurla Lily

Magnus était en train de nettoyer son atelier quand il entendit les sonneries de sa porte, il ouvrit avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant Raphaël terriblement blessé en soutenant un Lily grièvement blessé qui peinait à guérir. Il l'aida en les faisant entrer,

\- Par tous les diables de tous les enfers, que s'est-il passé questionna Magnus

Il posa sa belle-mère sur son divan, il commença à la guérir.

\- Ce sont Camille et Maureen qui nous ont tendu un piège, nous avons été informé de leur présence dans le Queens alors nous sommes partis. Ses sales garces ont transformé bon nombre des terrestres en vampire, ils nous ont entouré. Certains membres du clan se sont sacrifié pou que nous échappions moi et Lily raconta Raphaël en grimaçant

Il termina de soigner Lily avant d'entamer le soin pour son fils de cœur, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Alec et les triplés. Il entra dans l'appartement en poussant la poussette des triplés, il les défit pour les emmener dans le salon quand il se figea en voyant les deux vampires terriblement blessé. Il posa en vitesse ses enfants par terre pour se précipiter sur sa mère vampire,

\- Par l'ange tout puissant, que s'est-il passé demanda Alec

\- Alec, rassure-toi tout va bien tenta de rassurer Raphaël

\- Raphaël, ne me mens pas s'il te plaît supplia Alec les larmes aux yeux

Il soupira en sachant que l'obstination de son frère de cœur,

\- Ce sont Camille et Maureen qui ont fait en nous tendant une embuscade avec des vampires qu'ils ont fraîchement tournés raconta Raphaël

Le visage d'Alec se fit plus dur en entendant les noms des deux blondes, il serra les poings sous l'effet de la colère. Ils entendirent bientôt des battements d'aile, Magnus vit sur son balcon de nombreuse chauve-souris volaient autour du bâtiment.

\- Alec, calme-toi apaisa Magnus

Il avait la tête baissé avant de révéler ses yeux rouges écarlates, il sifflait sinistrement quand les chauves-souris s'envolaient en se séparant en groupes. Lily se réveilla en papillonnant des yeux, elle essaya de se lever avant une main l'oblige à rester tranquille,

\- Reste couché maman, tu as été sérieusement touché d'ailleurs voilà un peu de sang pour te refaire déclara Alec en lui donnant un poche de sang

\- Merci mon ange remercia Lily

Elle but la poche et sentit sa guérison s'accéléré plus vite, elle se redressa doucement aidé de son fils.

\- Pourquoi est ce que vous ne m'aviez pas contacté questionna Alec

Elle alla répondre avant de tourner la tête vers les tripés qui babillaient dans le parc, elle pointa le doigt vers eux.

\- Voilà pourquoi est ce qu'on n'a pas voulu te contacter répondit Lily en montrant les triplés

Son visage s'adoucit en comprenant la situation,

\- Eh puis ta mère est une dur à cuire, alors ce n'est pas un vampire fraîchement tourné qui va avoir à bout de moi sourit Lily

Il se refugia dans les bras de sa mère vampire, elle le serra dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, Raphaël et Magnus entraient dans la chambre.

\- Nous allons rentrer et informé tout le clan de l'histoire déclara Raphaël

Il hocha la tête et les regarda s'en alla par le balcon, des bras vinrent les enlacer. Des lèvres l'embrassaient dans le cou, il se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa. Il recula en lui caressant le torse,

\- J'ai couché les enfants pendant que tu discutais avec Lily déclara Magnus

Il ne répondit rien et déboutonna la chemise de son amant, il caressa sa peau et posa ses lèvres dessus ce qui fit gémir Magnus. Il le regarda dans ses yeux,

\- Fais-moi l'amour chuchota Alec

Il acquiesça et le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la chambre, il le posa sur le lit en l'embrassant. Il lui fit enlever son t-shirt pour lui caresser son torse, il l'embrassa dans son cou et lui fit plusieurs suçons. Il mordilla entre la jonction de son cou et de son épaule ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir, il retraça sa rune de déviation avant de descendre vers son torse. Il effleura son torse du bout des doigts avant de les remplacer par ses lèvres, il lécha ses tétons et le mordilla en le suçotant. Alec failli jouir sur la stimulation de ses morceaux de chairs, il arriva vers son membre dressé après l'avoir fait enlever son pantalon. Il le prit en bouche et le téta le bout du gland, il renfloua un reflexe nauséeux pour le prendre dans sa gorge. Il l'aspira et glissa son doigt sur son intimité, il le caressa avant de l'inséra à l'intérieur de lui. Il le fit coulisser avant de mettre deux autres doigts dans son anus, il les fit glisser en entendant ses gémissements. Le voyant bien dilaté, il se débarrassa de son pantalon pour le pénétrer doucement. Il l'embrassa et entama ses mouvements de hanches en lui, le dhampir haleta de plaisir en l'attirant encore plus sur lui. Il bougea en prenant ses jambes pour les mettre sur son épaule, le directeur l'attira vers ses tétons. Il le téta ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, il enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour le mordre. Il but son sang avant de jouir sur leur ventre à tout les deux, le sorcier serra les dents en sentant les parois internes de son amant se serraient autour de lui. Il se déversa en lui dans un râle de plaisir, il s'effondra sur lui en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Il se retira avant de se basculer sur le côté en tirant la couette sur eux,

\- Je sais que tu es fâché par rapport à ses deux garce mais ne te laisse pas submergé par tes pouvoirs conseilla Magnus

\- Comment tu fais pour rester calme à cette situation demanda Alec en le regardant

\- C'est parce que j'ai de l'expérience mon amour répondit Magnus

Il ne répondit rien avant de s'endormir, quelques jours plus tard Magnus qui gardait les enfants entendit la sonnette d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva un vampire sur le pas de sa porte,

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous questionna Magnus

\- Vous êtes Magnus Bane demanda le vampire

\- Lui-même et que puis-je faire pour vous questionna Magnus

Il ne répondit rien et aspergea le sorcier un spray paralysant, il tomba par terre paralysé. Il grimaça avant d'entendre une voix désagréable à ses oreilles, il leva la tête pour voir Camille à sa porte avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

\- Pauvre amour, regarde dans tel état tu es nargua Camille

\- Espèce de salope insulta Magnus

Elle s'accroupit au niveau de son visage et passa une main sur sa joue, il essaya de bouger la tête pour éviter sa main.

\- Je suis venu prendre tes enfants pour attirer ton jouet dans mes filets, j'aurai pu te prendre avec moi mais je sais que tu vas me jouer un tour foiré alors je prends les mioches avec moi ricana Camille

\- Tu vas me le payer ça Camille promit Magnus

Elle ricana avant d'entrer dans son salon pour prendre les enfants, Kiba et Kuro prirent leurs formes démoniaques en grognant en se mettant devant les enfants qui sanglotaient. Ils aboyaient menaçant devant le vampire, celle-ci serra les dents en les voyants.

\- On dirait que ton petit plan comporte un petit problème ricana Magnus toujours paralysé

\- Tu crois ça sourit Camille

Elle poussa l'autre vampire sur les chiens qui les déchiqueter en pièces, elle en profita pour prendre les enfants en utilisant sa vitesse vampirique. Elle sortit rapidement avant de se stopper devant son ex-petit ami,

\- Je suppose que je doive te dire que nous t'attendons dans l'entrepôt désaffectés si tu veux revoir tes enfants ricana Camille en partant

\- SALE GARCE cria Magnus

Il dût attendre une heure pour que les effets du paralysant s'estompe, il se leva et arborant ses yeux de chat. Il se tourna vers ses deux chiens qui avaient réduit le vampire en charpies,

\- RETROUVEZ-LES ordonna Magnus

Les deux chiens se transformaient en tourbillons de feu, Alec était dans son bureau en train de faire une mini réunion avec certain recru qui venaient d'arriver. Un message de feu apparut, il le lit avant de serrer les poings. Jace arriva rapidement en sentant la colère de son frère,

\- Alec, est ce que ça va questionna Jace

Ils entendirent des battements de chauves-souris autour d'eux, les yeux d'Alec devinrent rouges écarlate.

\- Jace, va prévenir Izzy que nous allons en mission urgente maintenant articula Alec froidement

Le blond fit signe à son frère qu'il s'en occupait en invitant les nouvelles recrues à sortir du bureau, le directeur sortit de son bureau. Au fur à mesure qu'il marchait vers la sortit son apparence changeait,

\- Alec, que se passe-t-il demanda Isabelle en les rejoignant

\- Les enfants ont été enlevé par Camille cracha Alec furieux

Les chauves-souris tournoyaient autour d'eux en faisant un boucan, il marchait vers le rendez-vous où son mari l'attendait avec la meute ainsi que le clan avec Catarina.

\- Je suis désolé Alexander s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien mon amour mais il est temps d'en finir avec ses deux salopes articula Alec

Une colonne de feu s'élevait dans le ciel signe que l'un des chiens avait trouvé la cachette, ils allaient à l'endroit et trouva Camille et Maureen avec quelques vampires qui étaient présents. Alec fit exploser l'entrée de l'entrepôt, son ombre montrait une chauve-souris. Tous entraient à sa suite,

\- Tiens le roi du monde obscur est là se moqua Maureen

**\- Où sont mes enfants **questionna Alec d'un ton tranchant

\- Ces mioches n'arrêtaient pas de chialer alors je les ai faire taire ricana Camille en souriant

\- Qu'est ce que tu leur à fait s'enragea Magnus

\- D'après toi mon amour, je les ai faire taire pour toujours. Leurs sangs étaient très sucrés avec ce petit mélange qu'ils avaient en tant que vampire, démon, ange, un joyeux cocktail ricana Camille vicieusement

Les fenêtres de l'entrepôt éclataient en mille morceaux avec les chauves-souris qui s'engouffraient dans la pièce,

**\- Si tu as touché un seul de leur cheveux alors tu verras pourquoi est ce je suis devenu le roi du monde obscur **menaça Alec

Elle fit un signe à ses subordonnés de se jeter sur le roi, celui-ci leva la main. Tous s'arrêtaient et se mit à s'agenouiller, les deux blondes étaient stupéfait de voir la scène. Alec marcha lentement à travers eux, il leva la main vers Maureen. Celle-ci sentit son sang bouillir, elle cria de douleur avant d'exploser en cendre. Raphaël entra dans la pièce avec Lily qui portaient les enfants après avoir les chercher, Camille essaya de s'enfuir quand Magnus le retient avec sa magie.

\- Je t'ai dis que tu allais nous payer ça ricana Magnus méchamment

\- Magnus, voyons, tu ne vas pas me faire du mal comme tu m'as aimé dans le passé apaisa Camille

\- C'était la pire erreur de ma vie mais je ne vais rien te faire car tu ne mérite pas que je te tue avec ma magie grimaça Magnus de dégoût

Elle haleta de peur en voyant le sorcier recula, le dhampir s'avança en montrant ses crocs. Il lui caressa les cheveux,

\- Pitié Alec, je suis désolé. Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie supplia Camille

Il lui intima de se taire, il lui caressa la joue en basculant sa tête sur le côté.

**\- On raconte qu'aucun vampire ne peu survivre au venin du roi, je vais te l'injecter mais à une forte dose pour que ça puisse te tuer lentement jusqu'à que tu me prie de te tuer **ricana Alec

Elle pleura du sang, il lui sourit avant de planter ses crocs violemment ce qui la fit crier de douleur. Il libéra son venin en elle à une forte dose, il le relâcha en la jetant par terre. Elle commença à se tortiller au sol, les trous de canines d'Alec avaient des vaisseaux noirs.

**\- Raphaël, enferme-moi ce déchet dans le sous-sol **déclara Alec

\- Bien votre majesté répondit Raphaël en s'inclinant

Il emmena Camille à l'hôtel Dumort où elle hurlait de douleur dans le sous-sol, Alec reprit son apparence normale avant de foutre son doigt dans sa gorge pour vomir e sang de Camille par terre.

\- Bordel j'avais du mal digérer son sang qui était horrible grimaça Alec

Ils riaient avant qu'il s'approche de ses enfants pour les embrasser amoureusement sur le front, ils rentraient chez eux avec toutes les émotions.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'accident de potion et un Alec dépassé. Bisous glacées. **


	49. Chapter 47

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Lavigne 126: Eh non le chapitre nuclaire c'est demain oh oui tu vas encore patienter mais tu vas comprendre pourquoi est ce sera chaud demain je sens que tu vas faire fondre le pôle nord demain Niark Niark**

**Alec Barton: "Hachi ricana dans son coin en pensant à demain " Oh demain l'enfer sera submergé de ce que je réserve dans le prochain chapitre mouhahahaha "Dark Hachi refit son apparition et Alec et Satan la regardaient " Je me demande de ce qu'elle marmonne " Satan eut un frisson de chair de poule" je crois que je vais aller ranger mes papiers XD demain ce sera chaud le chapitre trés canicule si j'ose dire tu vas le comprendre dans ce chapitre **

**Maia0067: je suis contente que je t'ai manquée allez la suite et le chapitre canicule demain soir ce sera Hot **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 47, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 47**_

Magnus était en train de danser sur une musique quelconque sous les regards riants de ses enfants, il faisait la cuisine en les embrassant sur la joue de temps à autre. Alec bailla en allant dans la cuisine, il s'appuya contre le mur pour regarder la scène. Il sourit de joie en savant chanceux d'avoir une famille dont il avait toujours rêvé, il s'avança vers son mari qui se tourna vers lui. Il l'embrassa amoureusement et sourit en observant ses enfants. Ils riaient devant les baisers de leur père, ils passaient à table pour le petit déjeuner. Le dhampir prépara ses enfants et les emmena à l'institut car Magnus devait se concentrer sur le sort complexe avec Catarina, à peine arrivé que Jace et Clary se précipitaient sur les enfants. Ils étaient ravis de voir les triplés malgré qu'ils aient vu la veille, ils gloussaient à leurs baisers. Les enfants avaient sept mois, ils avaient une dent qui était sorti. Tout le monde obscur les adorait en particulier la famille Lightwood, Maryse et Robert se chamaillent énormément pour avoir les enfants. Leurs enfants étaient amusés de les voir se chamaillaient enfantin, les triplets étaient en plein poussés dentaires avait tendance à mâchouiller les stèles au grand dam d'Isabelle et de Jace. L'un parce qu'elle devait les réparer des marques de quenottes avec de la bave et l'autre s'était un sacrilège, Alec était toujours enjôleur à ceci. Camille était toujours à l'hôtel Dumort pour purger sa peine, elle était devenue folle de douleur. Le venin d'Alec le faisait souffrir énormément, elle avait cessé de crier à force de ne plus en avoir. Raphaël et Lily délectaient de la douleur de la blonde qui était une punition bien méritée après ce qu'elle avait fait comme pécher, les chiens des enfers protégeaient toujours les enfants. Ils étaient toujours loyaux envers eux, Asmodée rendait visite à sa petite famille dans l'ombre. Il était parti faire souffrir la blonde après avoir vu dans les souvenirs de son fils de ce qu'il s'est passé, il avait augmenté la dose du venin d'Alec dans ses veines ce qui la faisait souffrir encore plus. Alec venait de terminer un rapport sur sa tablette, il se massa le cou quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Simon.

\- Simon déjà de retour de ta tournée sourit Alec

\- Un peu, j'ai appris pour Camille et les enfants vont bien questionna Simon

\- Très bien, si tu les cherche ils sont avec Jace et les filles soit dans la salle d'armes ou soit dans la salle d'entraînement sinon tu as la chambre d'Isabelle indiqua Alec

\- D'accord, j'y vais les voir sourit Simon

Il alla à la recherche des enfants, le dhampir se pinça l'arête du nez. Il entendit toquer et ne vit pas son interlocuteur,

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous questionna Alec

\- Passez du temps avec mon mari sourit Magnus

Il leva la tête en le regardant, il sourit en le voyant et repoussa doucement sa chaise de bureau. Il lui prit le menton et l'embrassa amoureusement, il recula et alla s'appuyer sur le bureau de son mari. Il regarda le parc où été leurs enfants, il se tourna vers son mari.

\- Où sont les enfants questionna Magnus

\- Ils sont avec Jace et Isabelle, répondit Alec

\- Donc on pourrait en profiter pour avoir du temps pour nous proposa Magnus en haussant les sourcils suggestifs

Il se leva à demi pour l'attraper par sa chemise, il l'embrassa tendrement avant d'être entraîné à l'étreinte. Alec était en train de caresser le dos de son amant, il sourit extatique. Ils se regardaient tendrement, ils s'embrassaient de nouveau passionnément. Ils se levaient de leur position pour se rhabiller, Magnus claqua les doigts pour faire apparaître un Plug anal pour le mettre dans l'intimité de son amant qui sourit de joie de l'avoir l'idée de garder son sperme en lui.

\- Où va voir les enfants proposa Magnus

\- Hum j'aurai pensé que tu profiterais encore un peu avec moi gloussa Alec

Il sourit en agrippant ses fesses,

\- J'ai envie mais je sais que ton blondie de frère va apprendre n'importe quoi à nos enfants et ça je ne veux pas expliqua Magnus

Il roula des yeux et suivit son mari jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement, Jace était en train de faire apprendre à Max de donner des petits coups de poings sur le sac de boxe.

\- Tu vas être un Shadowhunter d'enfer comme tonton pour entraîneur déclara Jace

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter d'apprendre des trucs de chasseurs d'ombre à mon fils râla Magnus

Il tourna la tête vers eux, le couple entra dans la pièce. Max geignit en voyant Alec, il tendit les bras vers lui. Il le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant bruyamment ce qui le fit glousser,

\- Où sont les filles questionna Alec en caressant le dos de Max qui encercle le cou de son père

\- Elles sont avec Izzy et Clary dans la chambre, moi j'en profitais pour rester entre hommes avec Max répondit Jace

Ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre d'Isabelle, elles étaient en train de joue avec les jumelles qui riaient avec des éclates de rire.

\- Eh bien mes filles sont très joueuses à ce que je vois sourit Magnus en les regardant

Elles tournent la tête vers eux qui venait d'arriver, elles sourient en gigotant les bras. Magnus sourit et les embrassa sur le front ce qui les fit glousser, Alec les embrassa aussi et déposa Max avec eux ce qui le fit pleurer. Il sourit et le reprit dans ses bras, le petit garçon enfouis sa tête dans le cou de son père ce qui fit fondre les filles.

\- On dirait que Max est en train de faire un câlin avec Alec gloussa Clary

Alec sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue, plus tard ils rentrèrent à la maison. Le noiraud déposa son fils dans le transat avant qu'il se met à pleurer à chaude larmes, il le reprit en le consolant.

\- On dirait que Max veut rester avec toi constata Magnus

\- Je vais rester avec lui, tu peux faire apparaître le porte-bébé demanda Alec

Il claqua des doigts pour invoquer un porte-bébé, le directeur le prit et attacha son fils avec lui. Il fait la cuisine avec Max qui mâchouilla sa main en bavant, il sourit et essuya sa main. Il alla prendre l'anneau dentaire pour lui, le petit garçon le mit dans sa bouche pour mâchouiller. Les filles étaient dans l'atelier avec Magnus qui préparait ses potions pour ses clients tout en parlant avec ses filles, ils dînaient ensemble avant de s'occuper de leurs enfants. Ils se couchèrent dans leur chambre, quelques jours plus tard Catarina se rendit au loft du couple pour voir Magnus.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu demanda Magnus en embrassant sa vielle amie

\- Tout va bien, un peu fatiguer par le travail d'infirmière mais ça va rassura Catarina

\- Je comprends et la petite puce questionna agnus en allant préparer les ingrédients pour le sort complexe

\- Madzie est à l'école, je l'ai inscrits dans une école terrestre pour qu'elle vive une enfance heureuse normal répondit Catarina

\- C'est la seule chose e bien qu'il faut faire sourit Magnus

Ils commençaient à travailler tout les deux, Alec était en train de faire une réunion avec les chasseurs de l'institut. Après la réunion il se rendit dans son bureau, il ouvrit la porte pour voir sa mère en train d'embrasser ses enfants qui éclataient de rire sous ses baisers. Il entra quand ils tournaient la tête vers lui,

\- Tu as finis la réunion mon chéri demanda Maryse

\- Oui, et je ne t'ai pas vu à la réunion avertis Alec

\- Oh tu sais les réunions, de toute façon je préfère rester avec mes amours. N'est ce pas que vous préférez que mamie reste avec vous roucoula Maryse en embrassant Elly dans le cou

Elle gloussa sous les baisers, Alec prit sa fille cadette dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de se pencher vers Max qui geignit en tendant les bras vers son père. Il le prit dans ses bras ayant ses enfants dans ses bras,

\- On dirait que tu as l'habitude remarqua Maryse

\- Oui la plupart du temps sourit Alec ayant ses enfants dans les bras

Maryse prit le bavoir de sa petite fille pour essuyer sa bouche qui bavait, le directeur en profita pour regarder l'horloge dont il vit que c'était l'heure du repas des enfants.

\- C'est l'heure du repas mes anges déclara Alec

Ils babillaient heureux que c'était l'heure du repas, ils se rendirent dans la cuisine. Pendant que sa mère jouait avec ses enfants il en profitait pour préparer les repas de ses enfants, il emmena les plats pour eux dont ils s'excitaient. Il les fit manger quand la fratrie avec Clary et Simon entraient dans la cuisine,

\- Oh ils sont en train de manger et ils n'invitent pas leur tata pour leur faire à manger roucoula Isabelle en grondant faussement

\- Plutôt ils ne veulent pas être empoisonné se moqua Jace

Elle donna un tape dans la tête de son frère adoptif ce qui le fit rire bruyamment, Max rigola à le rire de son oncle.

\- Ton oncle Jace est drôle n'est ce pas se vanta Jace en jouant avec son neveu

Tout le monde roula des yeux amusé devant l'interaction entre l'oncle et le neveu, les filles se mirent à crier pour attirer l'attention sur elles.

\- Bien sûr que votre oncle vous adore aussi, surtout que je vais vous apprendre à être des chasseuses d'ombres d'enfer. Vous serez tellement badasse qu'aucun garçon viendrait vous chercher des noises commenta Jace

\- Et moi je vais vous apprendre quand être joli et aussi la cuisine renchérit Isabelle en embrassant Nelly

Jace fit une grimace ce qui le fit avoir une claque encore une fois, Underhill entra dans la cuisine pour les voir avec une tablette à la main.

\- Patron, il y a une activité démoniaque dans le Bronx signala Underhill

\- Très bien, maman tu peux t'occuper des enfants et de l'institut proposa Alec

Maryse alla parler quand Robert entra dans la pièce,

\- Je vais prendre soin des enfants proposa Robert

\- JE vais prendre soin des intervient Maryse

\- Non toi tu vas prendre soin de l'institut répliqua Robert

\- C'est toi espèce de vieil bique rétorqua Maryse

\- Sale sorcière insulta Robert

Les deux se chamaillaient pour savoir qui va garder les enfants, leurs enfants étaient morts de rire. Alec rigola avant de s'avancer pour trouver un compromis pour les deux,

\- Pourquoi est ce que vous n'occupez pas les enfants ensemble et aussi l'institut le temps que je revienne proposa Alec

\- C'est d'accord sourit Maryse en acceptant le compromis

Ils prirent les triplés qui babillaient de joie devant l'attention de la part de leurs grands-parents, le petit groupe se dirigeait dans la salle des armes avant de se rendre dans le Bronx pour tuer le démon. Ils marchaient en discutant sur les enfants,

\- J'imagine que Max qui tue un démon avec classe avant d'enfourcher une moto démoniaque et les filles qui cassent la gueule aux mecs louches, rêva Jace

\- On dirait que les triplés sont tes enfants au lieu de ceux d'Alec et de Magnus conclu Isabelle pour le taquiner

\- C'est parce qu'ils sont mes nièces et mon neveu c'est tout en plus mes enfants à moi seront parfaits comme moi se vanta Jace

Clary rougit furieusement devant l'air amusé des autres, ils s'avancent quand des démons sautaient sur eux. Alec prit son arc et commença à tirer des flèches pendant que les autres prirent leurs armes à eux. Simon se servait de sa vitesse pour déstabiliser les démons, au bout d'un moment les démons arrivaient en masse. Le dhampir n'avait plus de flèche et prit son arme avant de se faire propulser par un démon, il atterrit contre un mur désaffecté avant de se faire ensevelir sous les briques du même mur.

\- ALEC cria Jace inquiet

Isabelle électrocuta un démon avant de se tourner vers son frère aîné encore ensevelir, Clary dessina sa rune de lumière pour les aveugler quand une nuée de chauve-souris vint voler tout autour d'eux. Les gravats de pierre explosaient en révélant Alec, il avait les yeux fermés avec ses ailes de chauve-souris. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux rouges sang, il leva la main d'où les chauves-souris se mirent à tourner autour de lui dans une spirale. Une faux apparut dans sa main à partir de son sang qui s'écoulait de ses plaies, il tournoyait l'arme dans sa main. Il regarda les démons avec un sourire effrayant qui faisait froid aux autres,

**\- Agenouillez-vous devant votre roi **ricana Alec d'une voix lugubre

Il s'envola avant de disparaître pour faucher parmi les démons, il fit un carnage en réduisant les démons en cendres. Il tua tout les démons avant de reprendre son apparence normale, tout le mode le rejoignit.

\- Fais-moi penser de ne jamais de contrarié déclara Jace

\- Je te sucerai le sang à la place taquina Alec

Le blond grimaça en pensant à la morsure de son frère, même si il était sous l'influence de Lilith. Ils rentraient à l'institut, le téléphone d'Alec sonna dont il répondit.

\- Allo répondit Alec

\- Alec, c'est Catarina viens vite c'est urgent c'est au sujet de Magnus s'affola Catarina

\- J'arrive immédiatement signala Alec

Tous décidaient de l'accompagner au loft, le chasseur se précipita à l'intérieur pour voir son mari et tuer quiconque sous ses crocs. Il se figea en voyant ce qu'il se passait dans son salon, Jace avait la mâchoire décroché avec les autres.

\- Dis-moi que je rêve s'étonna Jace choqué

\- Je suis dans le même état que toi renchérit Simon

Dans le salon il y avait quatre Magnus assis dans le canapé, Alec s'approcha d'eux en déglutissant.

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Alexander, tu es en retard d'ailleurs où sont les enfants grommela le premier Magnus qui semblait être grognon

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je vois que tes vêtements sont sale, oh non tu es blessé gémit le deuxième Magnus qui semblait sur le point de pleurer

\- Oh regarder les enfants sont là, je vais aller les préparer un succulent repas déclara le troisième Magnus qui était heureux

\- Je vais voir quel pyjama qui les rendrait merveilleux, en pensant mon cher Alexander tu aurais besoin de nouveau vêtements pour notre pièce secret articula le quatrième Magnus avec un sourire effronté

Il regarda le dhampir d'un regard déshabilleur, ce dernier se tourna vers Catarina qui se massait les tempes.

\- Tu m'explique pourquoi est ce qu'il y a quatre version de mon mari dans le loft alors que je suis partie qu'il était unique demanda Alec

\- Eh bien on était en train de préparer ce sort complexe que je lui ai demandé, tout se passait bien quand il ya une explosion et voilà quoi. Il ya quatre Magnus qui ont des personnalités propre, il ya le grognon, le peureux, l'heureux et l'audacieux raconta Catarina qui présenta les différents Magnus

Il regarda les quatre versions qui s'était dispatcher, l'heureux était en train de faire le repas, le grognon était en train de se chamailler avec Jace. L'audacieux était en train de discuter de mode avec Isabelle et le peureux regarda Alec sur le point de pleurer. Le directeur le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler,

\- Eh qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Parce que Magnus ne va ne pas rester comme ça questionna Clary

\- Je vais aller faire des recherches sur le sujet avant de ramener Magnus à son état normal proposa Catarina

\- D'accord accepta Alec en frottant le dos du Magnus peureux

Après que la sorcière s'en alla, Maryse et Robert retournaient eux aussi à l'institut après avoir couvert de baiser aux triplés. Magnus heureux et Clary e Isabelle se chargeaient des enfants et les mit au lit, ils étaient sur le point de s'en aller.

\- Bon Alec, on te laisse gérer avec tes maris commenta Clary

\- Je te souhaite bonne chance grommela Jace énervé

\- Je crois qu'il aura une bonne chance ce soir pour le coucher gloussa Isabelle

Le dhampir déglutit en pensant quatre version de son mari l'entouraient dans le lit, il pensa autre chose qui était se glissait vers des pensées pas catholique. Le groupe s'en alla quand Alec soupirer en se massant les tempes avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé, des mains vinrent lui masser les épaules. Il soupira d'aise sous le massage,

\- Ça te fait du bien Alexander demanda Magnus audacieux

\- Oh que oui gémit Alec en se détendant

\- Tu es sûr que ça te plaît et que tu ne dis pas ça pour nous faire plaisir renifla Magnus peureux

\- Bien sûr que non, viens là proposa Alec en tendant les bras

Il se blottit dans les bras de son mari, le dhampir l'embrassa sur le front pour le rassurer. Le directeur sentit une senteur d'un repas qui arriva par Magnus heureux qui faisait le repas pour lui, le grognon revint avec les mains mouillé.

\- Tu devrais aller te détendre dans le bain que j'ai préparé parce que tu as l'air épuisé en plus il ya du sang sur tes vêtements avertis le grognon en essuyant ses mains

\- Je te remercie remercia Alec

\- Tu veux que je te rejoins dans le bain susurra l'audacieux

Il déglutit quand il sentit ses mains se glissaient vers son torse, il se leva en le remerciant gentiment. Il prit son bain avant de faire l'erreur de sortit en serviette comme seul vêtements, les quatre versions de Magnus le regardaient comme si ils allaient le dévorer tout crus.

\- Eh bien si tu fais tomber cette serviette, je crois que le paradis te tendra les bras proposa l'audacieux

\- Je vais aller me changer déglutit Alec en rentrant de nouveau dans la chambre

Il ressortit les quatre l'attendaient à table, il s'assit dans une assiette plein de bonne choses se présentait sans les couverts.

\- Nous allons te faire manger proposa l'heureux

Il sourit devant les attentions de ses quatre maris, il se sentit quatre fois aimé par eux. Ils allaient regarder un film, après ça les quatre versions de Magnus agrandirent le lit pour les faire coucher tous les cinq en plaçant Alec au milieu.

\- Alexander, est-ce que je peux avoir un baiser enfin si tu es d'accord demanda le peureux timidement

\- Bien sûr sourit Alec en l'attirant vers lui

Il l'embrassa amoureusement, les trois autres sourient en voyant la scène.

\- Nous aussi nous voulons un baiser de ta part s'offusqua l'audacieux

Il rigola avant de donner chacun un baiser, il s'endormit avec ses quatre version de son mari. Au beau milieu de la nuit il entendit l'un des enfants pleurer ce qui le fit quand des mains l'empêchaient de se lever,

\- Repose-toi, laisse-nous le faire proposa l'heureux

Il s'endormit de nouveau après avoir vu trois se levait pour aller s'occuper des triplés, le peureux se blottit dans les bras d'Alec.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas de nous avoir tous les quatre, c'est vrai que c'est dérangeant surtout moi qui est le plus le boule du groupe sanglota le peureux

\- Magnus, tu n'es pas le boulet du groupe. Je vous aime comme vous étiez encore l'ancien Magnus, en plus je suis aimé de vous quatre alors arrête de pleurer. Je t'aime mon amour confessa Alec

\- Alexander renifla Magnus peureux

Il l'embrassa tendrement en le serrant dans ses bras, les trois autres arrivaient et le prit dans ses bras après qu'il les ait embrassé. Quelques jours plus tard Catarina était toujours à la recherche d'une potion pour faire ramener Magnus dans son état normal, Alec s'était adapté avec les quatre versions de Magnus. Il adorait rentrer et se faire chouchouter par eux après qu'ils aient s'occuper des enfants, les enfants étaient perturbé au départ de voir quatre versions de leur père. Ils finissent par s'habituer, il était dans son bureau quand Isabelle entra dans la pièce.

\- Coucou grand-frère, où sont les enfants demanda Isabelle en voyant le parc des enfants vide

\- Ils sont avec Magnus répondit Alec

\- Avec les quatre conclu Isabelle

\- Oui, je les laissais avec eux décréta Alec

\- Je vois, alors tu as déjà couché avec les quatre versions de Magnus lâcha Isabelle

\- Izzy s'indigna Alec rouge

\- Oh tu ne vas pas me dire que tu vas passer cette chance de faire un gang bang avec les quatre versions de ton mari railla Isabelle

Il rougit encore plus qu'il l'était surtout qu'il avait pensé souvent, sa sœur sourit mutine en le voyant réfléchir.

\- Si tu veux, Jace sera d'accord qu'on garde les enfants à l'institut pour que tu prends ton pieds que tu n'a jamais connu proposa Isabelle

Il regarda sa sœur d'in air blasé,

\- Tu sais que tu es une sœur démoniaque râla Alec

\- Je sais alors on peut garder les enfants tenta Isabelle de nouveau

\- Entendu mais pas maintenant, je te le dirai quand est ce que tu pourrais garder les enfants expliqua Alec

\- Super se réjouit Isabelle

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir marchandé avec le diable nargua Alec

Elle ricana diaboliquement, après le travail de l'institut il se rendit à l'hôtel Dumort. Raphaël et Lily étaient au courant de ce qu'il était passé avec Magnus, Lily avait rigolé devant l'air choqué de son chef de clan avant de râler que son fils allait prendre son pieds comme pas possible ce qui a fait rougir le dit fils. Il entra et sourit en voyant la nouvelle décoration, il alla dans le bureau de Raphaël où Lily était assis à la place.

\- Mon chéri, je suis content de te voir salua Lily en se précipitant sur lui

\- Où est Raphaël demanda Alec

\- Il est partit voir un vieil ami à lui pour une affaire, je prends en charge du clan en attendant raconta Lily

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Et toi avec tes quatre maris, les enfants sont avec eux déduit Lily

\- Oui, je te les ramènerai la prochaine fois sourit Alec

Elle hocha la tête, elle tendit son poignet vers lui. Il s'approcha et le prit avant de la mordre, malgré qu'il boive le sang de son mari. Il buvait encore mais rarement le sang de Lily, il se retira. Son téléphone sonna dont il vit un message de Magnus,

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer à la maison déclara Alec

\- D'accord, au fait il y a un Blood Rave dans quelque jours et le clan est invité prévient Lily

\- Entendu répondit Alec

Il rentra au loft, à peine qu'il ferma la porte qu'un corps sauta sur lui. Il regarda et vit le peureux les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'étais inquiet de ne pas revenir sanglota le peureux

\- J'étais avec Lily rassura Alec

\- Comment va la belle-mère demanda le grognon dans le canapé

\- Elle va très bien, Raphaël était partit voir un vieil ami glissa Alec

\- Le connaissant il va pour le clan, ah mon petit garçon adoré gloussa l'heureux

\- Alexander, comme tu es arrivé je vais te masser le corps proposa l'audacieux

\- Après ça tu vas prendre un bain que j'ai préparé si tu veux proposa le peureux à son tour

\- Je vais faire le dîner pour te restaurer vite fait déclara l'heureux

\- Prends autant de temps que tu veux vu que les enfants sont endormis renchérit le grognon

Il hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la chambre, il se laissa chouchouter par eux. Il repensa à la proposition d'Isabelle ce qui le fit rougir,

\- Tout va bien mon ange demanda l'audacieux en le massant

\- Ce n'est rien j'étais perdu dans mes pensés. Je suis complètement détendu devant ton massage soupira Alec d'aise

\- Ravie que tu aime, je peux faire plus si tu veux susurra l'audacieux en glissant sa main vers le bas

Il rougit et l'arrêta en le regardant sérieusement,

\- Non, pas comme ça refusa Alec

\- Comment ça demanda l'audacieux

\- Je te le dirai à vous quatre au moment venu sourit Alec

Il ricana avant de reprendre son massage, il était complètement détendu et alla prendre son bain préparé par le peureux qui vient frotter son dos.

\- Je ne te fais pas mal hésita le peureux

\- Non, Magnus tu ne me feras jamais mal car je sais que tu m'aime rassura Alec en l'attirant vers lui

Il l'embrassa amoureuse ce qui rassura un peu le peureux, il sortit avant de s'asseoir et se faire nourrir par eux chacun leur tour.

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la potion raté et les demandes perverses des Magnus. Bisous glacées. **


	50. Chapter 48

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: les pensées d'Isabelle dans ce chapitre canicule niark niark **

**Alec Barton: "Hachi se tenait au haut d'un volcan" CRAIGNEZ-MOI MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JE VAIS ENVAHIR L'ENFER "Alec se tenait en bas du volcan" HACHI IL YA LE TSUNAMI QUI EST EN APPROCHE ET C'EST UNE GROSSE VAGUE " Hachi se tourna et se descendit le volcan" c'est vraiment que c'est une grosse vague qui arrive d'ailleurs je me demande si cela ne va pas tout détruire "Les deux se mirent à ricaner diaboliquement alors Satan courait derrière Black pour récupérer ses papiers" chapitre canicule très chaud XD**

**Lavigne 126: j'essaye d'imaginer tes idées mais je n'arrivais pas en plus je pense que tu vas l'aimer malgré tout et aussi il y a ton idée dans le chapitre 50 allez canicule XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 48, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 48**_

Alec était en train de plier le linge des triplés pendant que les quatre versions de Magnus étaient en train de jouer avec les enfants, le peureux était en train de caresser les cheveux de Max. Le grognon était en train de se disputer avec l'audacieux car il était en train de suggérer de changer de tenu aux triplés, l'heureux était en train de chanter pour eux. Les triplés rigolaient en voyant leurs quatre pères, il sourit à cela. Les filles commençaient à somnoler avec Max, le dhampir jeta un coup d'œil vers le réveil et vit que c'était l'heure de la sieste des enfants. Il ne bougeait pas en voyant les quatre s'affairer autour des enfants, ils les berçaient avant de les mettre dans le berceau qu'ils venaient de faire apparaître n'ayant pas envie de les ramener dans leur chambre. Un mois était écoulé depuis que Magnus avait fait un accident de potion qui le divisa en quatre partie, Alec s'était bien habité aux quatre. Les quatre Magnus s'était répartis chacun dans leur tâche quand Alec était absent lorsqu'ils gardaient les triplés, et quand celui-ci arrivait au loft c'était son tour d'être chouchouté par eux. Tout le monde fut au courant pour les clones de Magnus, Lorenzo avait proposé d'aider Catarina pour faire revenir Magnus dans son état normal mais la potion en question n'existait pas et ni même aucun sort pouvait le guérir. D'après eux seul le temps pourra le faire revenir à la normal, depuis aussi un mois Alec n'avait été aucunement intime avec eux. Il attendait le moment parfait pour avoir sa nuit parfait avec eux, il avait tout prévu dans sa tête. Il ne rougit rien qu'à l'idée de passer sa nuit avec les quatre versions de son mari, c'était le rêve de tous personne. Il avait en parler avec Jace qui râla que son frère alla en profiter de réaliser le fantasme de beaucoup de personne, le directeur avait sourit. Le blond avait même suggéré à Catarina de lui donner la potion pour qu'il puisse donner à Clary pour la faire diviser, la rousse fut mécontente et ne lui avait parlé pendant trois jours sous les regards amusés de sa fratrie. Alec était en train de signer les rapports pour l'enclave, Underhill entra dans la pièce pour faire son rapport.

\- Les équipes viennent de rentrer, ils ont fait le tour avec certain membre de la meute de New-York décréta Underhill

\- Rien à signaler pour le moment, et les équipes avec les gardes des fées, demanda Alec

\- Rien de particulier et concernant l'équipe avec les soldats des fées sont en train d'effectuer leur mission répondit Underhill

\- Bien, dis aux équipes qui sont avec les sorciers et les vampires de se préparer pour les patrouilles déclara Alec

\- Bien patron répondit Underhill

Il resta dans le bureau en regardant son patron, ce dernier comprit qu'il voulait parler de quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute proposa Alec

\- Eh bien je voulais savoir comment ça se passe avec votre quatre mari questionna Underhill

\- Tout va bien, je sais les géré enfin quelque fois mais ça va expliqua Alec

\- Je vous admire pour ça patron, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage et la force de gérer autant de versions de mon petit ami déclara Underhill admiratif

Il hocha la tête et le regarda partir, il leva la tête vers ses enfants qui avaient maintenant huit mois. Max était en train de ramper doucement au sol pour attraper un jouet, Nelly babilla en regardant son ours en peluche et Elly somnoler assis en regardant sa sœur et son frère. Il regarda l'horloge pour voir que c'était l'heure du repas des enfants, Jace entra dans le bureau ayant vu l'heure.

\- Va préparer le repas pendant que je surveille ses petits ange gloussa Jace en prenant Nelly dans ses bras

Il haussa la tête avant de filer en éclair dans la cuisine pour faire le repas, il retourna pour voir Isabelle en train de rigoler avec Simon alors que Clary essaya de se retenir. Jace qui jeta un regard noir à Nelly qui faisait l'innocente,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe demanda Alec en entrant dans la pièce

\- Ta fille m'a confondu avec de la nourriture, elle m'a mordu railla Jace

Il montra deux petits points rouges ce qui le fit sourire, il haussa les épaules avant de placer ses enfants pour le repas. Plus tard il rentra dans le loft pour voir les quatre versions de Magnus se précipitent sur lui et les enfants, ils roucoulaient avec eux. Le peureux prit Alec dans ses bras pendant que les trois autres prirent les enfants,

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien s'inquiéta le peureux

\- Tout va bien, je suis rentré en un seul morceau rassura Alec en l'embrassant

\- Eh nous aussi nous voulons un baiser de ta part bouda l'audacieux

Il rigola et embrassa les trois autres, l'heureux alla s'occuper des repas des enfants. Alec donna un coup de main aux autres clones pour préparer les enfants pour leur repas, ils les firent manger avant de leur donner leur bain. Ils les firent coucher en embrassant chacun d'eux dans le berceau, le dhampir s'assit dans le canapé en soupirant de fatigue.

\- Alexander ronronna l'audacieux d'une voix malicieuse

Des lèvres vinrent chacun attaquer de chaque côté de son cou, il gémit en voyant l'heureux et le peureux lui suçotaient chaque parcelle de peau dans son cou. Ses jambes se sont écartées par l'audacieux qui s'installait, il caressa sa joue avant de se faire agripper par les cheveux violemment pour être ramener en arrière.

\- Ne m'oublie pas gronda le grognon

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siens pour un baiser sauvage, il haleta de plaisir. Il se laissa aller dans les baisers des trois clones, son pantalon fut enlever par l'audacieux qui se léchait les lèvres. Le peureux le regarda

\- Oh on dirait qu'on te fait du bien, est ce que tu apprécie bien s'inquiéta le peureux

\- Oui, vous me faîtes du bien, viens m'embrasser demanda Alec d'une voix rauque

Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, le grognon s'installait entre les jambes d'Alec en poussant l'audacieux.

\- Pousses-toi le pervers grogna le grognon

\- Désolé, j'ai été là avant toi répliqua l'audacieux

\- Va sucer une queue insulta le grognon

\- C'est que j'ai été sur le point de faire sourit l'audacieux effronté

Alec était de plus dur en voyant les deux clones de Magnus en train de se disputer pour l'avoir dans leur bouche, l'heureux qui avait déboutonné sa chemise pour caresser sa peau.

\- Pourquoi est ce que vous ne partagerez pas tout les deux, proposa l'heureux

\- Pas si mauvais comme proposition ricana l'audacieux

Le dhampir déglutit en voyant les deux le masturbent ensemble, l'audacieux lécha une veine sur son érection alors le grognon massa ses testicules avant de le prendre en bouche. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, l'heureux lécha ses tétons avec le peureux. Les deux clones prirent chacun à tour de rôle le gland d'Alec en bouche, le directeur ramena le peureux vers lui pour l'embrasser avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou pour le mordre. Il but son sang, le peureux lâcha un cri de douleur et de plaisir. Il cria de jouissance en se déversant sur les visages des clones, il était essoufflé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé de vivre ainsi dans ses fantasmes les plus fous, l'heureux l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- Tu es prêt pour la suite mon ange susurra l'heureux

\- Je voulais réserver cette nuit quand les triplés seront en dehors de la maison souffla Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas Alexander, ils vont dormir comme des loirs jusqu'à demain alors ce soir c'est tous les cinq susurra l'audacieux

Il ronronna en l'embrassant, il se laissa guider par les quatre dans leur chambre. Il se fit allongé par le grognon,

\- Je vais en premier déclara le grognon

\- Comme tu veux ricana l'heureux

Alec fut de nouveau en érection, le grognon l'embrassa voracement ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Il lui prit ses poignets pour le mettre au-dessus de sa tête. Il haleta devant les morsures du grognon, il caressa sa peau avant de descendre sa main vers son intimité. Il plongea son doigt après l'être lubrifié magiquement en lui, il se cambra de plaisir. Il fit racler son ongle en lui ce qui le crier de plaisir, Magnus grognon ricana méchamment en le voyant tortiller de plaisir, il rajouta encore un doigt avant de terminer par trois doigt en lui. Il bougea ses doigts en lui faisant un suçon assez possessif dans son cou, il retira son doigt avant de se présenter devant son intimité pour le pénétré. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en criant de plaisir, le sorcier grognon entama ses coups de reins assez violents. Les trois autres étaient installés à côtés d'eux tout en observant, le peureux commença à se masturber en regardant la scène. Le dhampir cria de plaisir sous les coups de reins violent du sorcier, il amena sa tête vers lui. Il mordit son cou pour boire son sang. Il jouit en criant sourde, le grognon grogna en se déversant en lui. Il s'effondra sur lui avant de l'embrassa dans le cou, il se retira avant de se basculer. Le peureux se précipita sur leur amant inquiet,

\- Est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Magnus peureux

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas rassura Alec extatique

Il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser, le peureux se laissa aller dans le baiser et fit un mouvement de poignet pour se mettre à nu. Alec prit sa stèle pour activer sa rune d'endurance ce qui fit frémir les trois autres, le peureux lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Le chasseur écarta ses jambes pour l'attirer,

\- Alexander, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour à la place demanda le peureux

Il fut surpris de la demande comme il a toujours été au dessous, il lui caressa la joue.

\- Tu es sûr de toi demanda Alec

\- Je veux que ce soit toi qui le fait répondit Magnus peureux

Il l'embrassa avant de dévier ses lèvres dans son cou, il lécha chaque parcelle de peau de son sorcier. Le peureux était de loin est son préféré comme il ne voyait rarement cette facette sur son mari, il arriva vers le membre de son amant. Il l'embrassa dessus avant de le prendre dans sa bouche, le sorcier cria de plaisir. Il taquina l'intimité de son amant avant de glisser son doigt en lui, il le bougea avant de rajouter deux autres. Le peureux sifflait de plaisir sous les doigtés d'Alec, il le fit glisser après être lubrifié. Il retira en ayant sentit la dilation de son amant, il se présenta vers son intimité et le pénétra en douceur. Le peureux rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant de douleur, il commença à donner des coups de hanche timidement pour le faire habituer. Il accéléra ses coups de reins, les trois autres clones ricanaient lubriquement en voyant Alec être au-dessus de l'un d'eux. Il continua de se déhancher en touchant la prostate de Magnus, ce dernier se cambra de plaisir avant de sentir encore une fois les crocs d'Alec en lui. Celui-ci but son sang avant de se retirer, il se déversa entre eux. Le directeur serra les dents avant de se déverser en lui, il s'effondra sur lui. Il fit des baisers-papillons dans le cou du peureux, ce dernier commença à somnoler. Il se retira ce qui le fit arracher un gémissement de douleur,

\- Magnus ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- Oui, ce n'est rien. J'ai sommeil maintenant bailla Magnus

Il l'embrassa sur le front, l'audacieux et l'heureux déplaçaient magiquement leur clone sur le divan pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Le dhampir se lécha les lèvres rougi du sang de Magnus, les deux clones ricanaient.

\- Tu crois que tu as assez de force pour tous les deux susurra l'audacieux

\- Je vais activer la rune d'endurance pour vous suivre défia Alec

Il prit sa stèle devant eux et activa sa rune, l'audacieux ricana s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il le fit chevaucher sur lui, le chasseur sourit et inséra l'érection du clone en lui. Il commença à bouger ses hanches en s'équilibrant sur le torse, il rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir. L'audacieux joueur donna des coups de reins moyennement en lui, l'heureux regarda la scène avant de passer derrière Alec pour l'embrasser dans le cou et tirer sur ses tétons. L'audacieux en regardant la scène eut une idée perverse en donnant un coup de rein,

\- Dis-moi est ce que tu veux encore plus de ma queue qui te remplisse au ras bord dont tu sentiras pendant des jours s'écoulait entre tes cuisses proposa l'audacieux

\- Le pervers, arrête ça tout de suite. Tu ne peux pas faire…stoppa le grognon

\- Je le veux, je veux encore plus de ta queue me remplit à ras-bord gémit Alec en bougeant les hanches

Il roucoula avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers l'heureux, celui-ci comprit le regard et s'avança hésitant vers son amant.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi d'avoir nous deux en toi questionna l'heureux hésitant

\- MAGNUS BANE, SI TU NE METS PAS TA QUEUE EN MOI JE CONSIDERAI CECI COMME MOTIF DE DIVORCE grognonna Alec

L'audacieux et le grognon rigolaient devant le cri d'impatience d'Alec envers l'heureux, ce dernier hocha la tête et commença à le doigter en même temps que son clone continua de donner des coups de reins en lui. Il glissa son érection en le dhampir doucement, ce dernier cria bruyamment de plaisir en sentant deux érections de Magnus en lui. Les deux entamaient leurs coups de reins en lui ce qui le fit crier et pleurnicher en même temps, il se déversa sur son ventre. Il fit rapidement dur en sentant les coups de reins des deux en lui, le grognon sourit en regardant la scène. Il se tourna vers lui en l'invitant,

\- Je ne crois pas que tu seras capable de gérer trois en toi sourit le grognon

\- Alors viens dans ma bouche déclara Alec

Les deux clones eurent de la fierté en voyant que leur amant avait encore la capacité à parler après les vagues de jouissance qu'il venait d'avoir. Le grognon se leva et s'avança vers son mari, ce dernier le prit dans sa bouche et le lécha en pleurant de plaisir. Il se déversa encore une fois sous les coups de reins des deux, le peureux se réveilla et vit la scène. Le directeur jeta un coup d'œil vers lui et l'invita aussi à les rejoindre, il se pressa de les rejoindre timidement. Il se mordit les lèvres en voyant qu'Alec s'occupait des deux, les quatre Magnus se déversaient de jouissance. L'heureux et l'audacieux en lui et le grognon avec le peureux dans sa bouche, il avala le sperme avec ravissement en sentant le sperme de son mari le remplit à ras-bord. Ils se retiraient de lui, ils le firent allonger sur le lit. Alec était en sueur et les joues rougies sous les multiples jouissances qu'il avait eues, les quatre usaient de leur magie pour nettoyer le noiraud.

\- Tu vas bien Alexander s'inquiéta l'heureux

\- Oh que oui, je crois que mon anniversaire était plutôt souffla Alec

Les quatre rigolaient avant de l'embrasser chacun leur tour, ils se reposaient encore un peu avant de refaire un deuxième round. Au même moment Jace n'arrivait pas à dormir en se retournant plusieurs fois dans le lit sous l'influence de la rune de parabataï d'Alec,

\- Tu n'arrive pas à dormir constata Clary

\- C'est Alec railla Jace en touchant sa rune de parabataï

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Alec s'inquiéta Clary

\- Je crois qu'il a rencontré l'ange Raziel plusieurs fois et lui a même serré la main peut-être grimaça Jace

\- Oh non, il a dû arriver quelque chose non déduit Clary

\- Il est avec les Magnus, je crois qu'il a dû réaliser tous les fantasmes possibles et imaginaires. Bordel ils ont l'intention de faire ça pendant toute la nuit beugla Jace en sentant le bonheur intense de son frère

La rousse passa sa main sur le dos de son petit ami pour le réconforter en se retenant de rire, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en grimaçant de douleur. Tous son corps lui lançaient de douleur après s'être éclaté toute la nuit avec les quatre versions de Magnus, il étouffa un gémissement de douleur en essayant de se lever. Il bougea sa main vers sa stèle en essayant de faire un irazte, il le soulagea une partie. Il se leva et prit sa douche en rougissant en voyant la quantité de sperme qui s'écoulait de son intimité, il ressortit avant de se regarder dans la glace où son corps était jonché de suçons et de morsure de la part des clones. Ils n'avaient pas épargné aucune parcelle de peau en le recouvrant de suçon, il sortit avant de les retrouver avec les triplés qui rigolaient. Elly vit son père et ramper vers lui, Alec prit son courage à deux mains et se pencha pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa ce qui le fit glousser, elle babilla dans ses bras ce qui le fit sourire. L'audacieux vient l'embrasser en lui caressant le postérieur,

\- Bien dormi mon amour susurra l'audacieux

\- Très bien même sourit Alec

\- Oh il y a quelqu'un qui a beaucoup dépensé tout la nuit ricana l'heureux

Il rougit avant de se tourner vers le grognon qui avait Nelly et le peureux avait Max dans les bras, il les embrassait passionnément avant de préparer les sacs des triplés.

\- Tu ne devras pas y aller aujourd'hui juste pour te reposer conseilla le grognon en boudant

\- Je te rappelle que l'enclave n'apprécierai que l'un de ses soldats passe la journée à s'envoyer en l'air gloussa Alec

Les trois autres rigolaient à la mine du grognon, il les embrassa quand le portail s'ouvrit sur Catarina et Lorenzo.

\- Je crois que nous tenons quelque chose mais il faudra qu'on le fasse ici la potion qui pourra le faire revenir expliqua Catarina

Le dhampir se réjouit de la nouvelle, il se tourna vers les quatre et les vit chacun de leur côté. Le grognon était en train de se disputer avec l'audacieux dont on ne sait pas, l'heureux était en train d'harceler Lorenzo pour qu'il soit son meilleur ami, le peureux les larmes aux yeux regarda Catarina.

\- Ragnor aurait aimé les enfants, Cat sanglota le peureux

\- Je sais mon chéri consola Catarina en le prenant dans ses bras

Elle se tourna vers Alec en lui faisant signe qu'elle va gérer les quatre avec Lorenzo en faisant la potion, il partit vers l'institut avec les enfants. Jace vint l'accueillir et arqua un sourcil en voyant le boitement de son frère,

\- Chaude soirée, à cause de toi la rune n'arrêtait pas de faire des loopings de bonheur railla Jace

\- C'était une chose que je devais expérimenter dans ma vie, c'est vraiment dommage pour toi de ne pas avoir quatre Clary mais moi j'ai quatre Magnus se vanta Alec

Il eut la mâchoire décroché avant de grommeler dans son coin, Isabelle les rejoint avant de prendre Max dans ses bras pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Tu es à croquer roucoula Isabelle

Il babilla avec sa tante ce qui la fit fondre, Jace prit Nelly dans ses bras avant de crier en sursaut. Tous se tournaient vers lui en éloignant la petite fille loin de lui,

\- Elle m'a mordue commenta Jace en montrant son épaule droit où il avait une petit trace de morsure

\- On dirait qu'elle est mordu de toi se moqua Isabelle

Il se renfrogna en le regardant, Alec marcha lentement jusqu'à son bureau. Il jeta un regard malheureux en voyant sa chaise de bureau, il prit un coussin pour glisser ses fesses. Il gémit de douleur, plus tard il rentra avec sa fratrie après que Catarina lui fit parvenir un message au sujet de la potion. Les quatre avaient un verre dans la main,

\- Donc nous devons ce truc infect qui a l'odeur d'un pneu brûlé grimaça l'audacieux

Le peureux resta à côté d'Alec les larmes aux yeux,

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux que je bois ça renifla le peureux

\- Oui, l'ancien Magnus me manque, ne te méprends pas je vous aime tous les quatre pareilles rassura Alec

\- D'accord je vais boire, est ce que tu pourrais me tenir la main s'il te plait proposa le peureux

Il lui prit la main pendant que les autres protestaient à merveilleusement sur la potion, Catarina ayant une migraine l'assaillant pendant que Lorenzo se cachait derrière Jace ayant peur de l'heureux qui l'avait harceler.

\- BON LES MAGNUS, VOUS ALLEZ AVALER CE FICHUE POTION AVANT QUE JE M'ENERVE ET VOUS SAVEZ COMMENT JE SUIS QUAND JE SUIS ENERVE menaça Catarina

Les quatre déglutirent en se plongeant dans un lointain cauchemar, ils haussaient la tête et avala la potion en même temps. Ils attendirent pendant quelques minutes qui se transformaient en quatre heures, la sorcière soupira découragée.

\- Je pense que la potion n'a pas marché se désola Catarina

\- Alors ça veut dire qu'on a en avalé ce truc infecte pour rien gronda le grognon

\- Pourtant on a suivit l'indication à la lettre se dit Lorenzo dans sa barbe

Alec hocha la tête en les remerciant malgré tout d'avoir essayé de faire revenir Magnus, ils les laissaient seul. Le dhampir était en train de ranger les vêtements des triplés quand les quatre débarquaient dans la chambre,

\- Alexander, nous devons parler déclara l'heureux

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Alec curieusement

\- Nous savons que vous êtes triste que la potion n'a pas marché ajouta le peureux

\- Déçu plutôt rectifia l'audacieux

\- Furieux vais-je dire compléta le grognon en croisant les bras

Le noiraud déposa les vêtements pour face aux quatre,

\- Je ne suis pas ni triste, ni déçu, ni furieux rassura Alec

\- Tu as dit que l'ancien Magnus te manque renifla le peureux

\- C'est vrai que l'ancien Magnus me manque, mais vous êtes lui et ensemble vous m'aimez encore plus quatre fois que lui. Je vous aime toute les quatre pareilles, vous êtes le père de mes enfants et mes maris, confessa Alec

\- Tu es sûr de toi demanda l'heureux

Il haussa la tête avant de se prendre par des paires des bras, il rigola en voyant des lèvres l'embrassaient.

\- En plus c'est très chouette dans la chambre susurra Alec

\- Oh le petit coquin ricana l'audacieux

\- On dirait qu'il veut remettre ça gloussa le grognon

\- Les enfants sont à l'institut dont nous pouvons occuper la chambre pendant tout la journée gloussa l'heureux

Il rigola avant de se faire traîner par les quatre dans la chambre, Jace était en train de faire sautiller Max sur ses jambes avant de grimacer.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a questionna Isabelle

\- C'est Alec, on dirait qu'ils ont remis le couvert beugla Jace

\- Il faut dire que notre frère a quatre maris immortels, déduit Isabelle

\- Et sorcier aussi ajouta Clary en peignant les cheveux d'Elly

Il soupira avant de crier de douleur, il regarda sa jambe pour voir Nelly en train de le mordre. Elle sourit avant de replonger ses petites quenottes dans la cuisse de son oncle,

\- Bordel enlève-moi ce petit vampire grimaça Jace

Isabelle gloussa en enlevant sa nièce de la cuisse de son frère, elle se mit geindre dans ses bras.

\- Oh ne pleure pas ma petite puce, de toutes façons ton oncle est avarié comme nourriture roucoula Isabelle en l'embrassant sur la joue potelée

Elle arrêta et se mit à sourire pour attraper les cheveux de sa tante pour tirer dessus, Max babilla avant de faire des étincelles avec sa main. Tous virent les étincelles qui allèrent se jeter sur une lampe de chevet,

\- Eh bien mon neveu sera trop top en allant botter les fesses des démons, oh oui tu seras un dur à cuire qui fera fondre les filles rigola Jace en l'embrassant sur le nez

Il bava sur lui en riant alors que les filles roulaient des yeux, Alec venait de jouir pour la énième fois sous les coups de reins des Magnus en lui. Il s'effondra sur le lit essoufflé, les Magnus se blottirent prés de lui en lui prodiguant des caresses bienfaisance.

\- Il faudra aller récupérer les triplés à l'institut déclara Alec

\- La blondasse et Isabelle pourraient s'en charger au pire ta mère et ton père décréta le grognon

\- Je sais sourit Alec extatique

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la rencontre entre Tessa et Jace et le retour d'Asmodée. Bisous glacées. **


	51. Chapter 49

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: ravie que le lemon t'ai plut demain soir sera encore chaud **

**Lavigne 126: Je savais que tu allais rester dans ton congélateur XD allez demain vaux mieux que tu reste parce que c'est l'un de ton idée dans le chapitre et fou-rire garantit **

**Alec Barton: Tu as interêt de mettre un trés longue Review pour te faire pardonner **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 49, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 49**_

Alec était en train de sourire sous les baisers enflammés des clones, il gémit avant de les faire face. Ils firent l'amour tous les quatre, le dhampir était en train de ronronner sous les chaleurs de ses maris. L'heureux avec l'audacieux et le grognon se levaient subitement pour aller dans la chambre des triplés pour revenir avec eux, ils étaient réveillés et souriaient en voyant leur autre père. Ils agrandirent encore plus le lit pour déposer les triplés dessus, ils étaient au milieu de leurs pères. Alec soupira heureux en étant autour des personnes qu'ils aiment, deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Magnus s'est divisé en quatre. Ils avaient tous essayaient pour le refaire revenir à la normale mais aucun potion et ni aucun sort pourrait annuler le sort, ils avaient conclu de laisser les choses faire. Raphaël était toujours surpris de voir son père de cœur en quatre, Lily était amusée de la situation et s'entendait très bien avec l'audacieux et l'heureux. Le peureux était généralement avec Raphaël qui le consolait alors que le grognon restait dans son coin, tout la famille Ligtwood s'étaient habitué aussi à eux. Ils étaient toujours aussi gaga devant les triplés, ces derniers avaient neuf mois ce qui rendait nostalgique le dhampir qui aimait regarder ses enfants en passant sur son ventre plat en se souvenant de sa grossesse. Ils avaient commencé à jouer des tours à leur oncle et leurs tantes, Nelly aimait mordre Jace en plantant ses quenottes dans sa peau jusqu'au sang. Max aimait lancer des boules de magie partout avant de mâchouiller les escarpins de sa tante Isabelle qui était loin d'apprécier cela et Elly adorait tirer les cheveux longs de Clay ou d'Isabelle, seul Maryse était épargnée dont la fratrie ne comprenait pas car même Robert y passait. Elle avait seulement haussé les épaules en roucoulant avec eux, les deux se chamaillèrent toujours pour les enfants ce qui faisait rire tout le monde. Rare où l'institut avait été le théâtrale d'une course poursuite entre Robert et Maryse avec l'un des triplés dans la main, les enfants étaient toujours en train de rire de ce qu'il se passait. Le peureux sentit la couche de Max,

\- Je crois qu'il a fait caca déduit le peureux

\- Je m'en charge, viens ici mon petit étoile gloussa l'audacieux

Il le changea, le petit tapa des mains en faisant des étincelles. Le grognon caressa la joue de Nelly qui s'avança en marchant à quatre pattes vers Alec,

\- J'ai une idée fabuleuse déclara l'heureux

\- C'est quoi demanda Alec

\- Et si nous allions à la plage proposa l'heureux

\- Le soleil risque de brûler la peau des enfants se renfrogna le grognon

\- Il y a de la crème solaire pour eux mais aussi imaginons notre sexy Alexander dans un maillot de bain indiqua l'audacieux

Les quatre jetaient un regard gourmand sur le dhampir qui rougit, il toussa mal à l'aise. Il se leva en prétextant d'aller préparer le sac des triplés, ils claquaient des doigts pour faire apparaître le sac des enfants. Le dhampir s'échappa dans la chambre en évitant les quatre clones qui poursuivaient leur matage du corps de leur mari, après cela ils prirent les triplés et les emmenaient à la plage. Les enfants s'excitaient à la vue de la mer, Alec sourit devant leur excitation. Il les mit de la crème solaire avant que trois des quatre clones les amenaient à tremper leur pieds dans l'eau ce qui les fit glousser. Le directeur se changea pour se mettre en maillot de bain, les trois sorciers ramenaient les enfants.

\- Je vais nager un peu dans la mer, est ce que vous pourrez garder les enfants proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr mon ange, vas-y faire trempette dans l'eau répondit l'audacieux

Il sourit et alla se baigner dans la mer, les clones s'occupaient de leur enfants avant de se mettre à baver devant l'image d'Alec sortant de l'océan, les gouttes d'eau parcouraient son torse avec ses cheveux mouillés avec une mèche bleu. Il fit l'erreur de passer une main dans ses cheveux, les quatre crurent qu'ils allaient avoir une crise cardiaque. Le chasseur s'assit entouré des clones après avoir placé les enfants dans leurs transats pour faire leur sieste,

\- Alexander, est ce que tu veux boire quelque chose demanda l'heureux

\- Tu as peut-être faim proposa l'audacieux en poussant l'heureux

\- Tu veux que je te sèche ajouta le grognon en poussant l'audacieux sur le côté

Le peureux fit trembler ses lèvres étant sur le point de pleurer, Alec voyant cela l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire tous ça pour avoir mon attention, je vous aime trois pareil sourit Alec

Les quatre ne purent s'empêcher de le vénérer, après avoir passé la journée à la mer ils rentraient au loft. Ils s'occupent des enfants et les couchèrent, Alec était en train de prendre sa douche et ressortit de sa douche. Il était en train de chercher un boxer pour mettre quand il tomba sur ses sous-vêtements affriolants, il le prit avant de se mordre les lèvres. Les quatre entraient dans la chambre et restaient figé devant la scène, Alec était sur le lit avec des pétales de roses qu'il avait mis. Il était dans un string avec un porte-jarretière dans une pose lascive,

\- Bonsoir mes chéris susurra Alec

\- Je crois que Noël est en avance pour nous déclara l'heureux

Les quatre furent rapidement au côté de leur amant, Jace était en train de dormir avant de se réveiller en touchant sa rune de parabataï. Clary se réveilla à ses côtés,

\- Ils ne connaissent vraiment pas les douches froides ou quoi railla Jace

Elle éclata de rire avant d'essayer de se taire sous le regard fusillant de son petit ami, le lendemain Alec traversa le portail seul en laissant les enfants avec les quatre clone. Il marcha lentement vers son bureau, il entra et trouva son parabataï assis sur sa chaise de bureau. Il avait le regard noir,

\- Salut Jace salua Alec

\- Alors la soirée était bien critiqua Jace

\- Très bien même que je boîte maintenant nargua Alec

Il s'étrangla dans un cri avant de se lever pour s'éloigner de son parabataï en le traitant de pervers,

\- CE N'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE SI TA PETITE AMIE REFUSE DE SE FAIRE DECUPLER beugla Alec d'un rire tonitruant

\- JE TE CONJURE maudit Jace

Il éclata de rire avant de se faire plonger dans son travail, plus tard il entra chez lui. Il vit les triplets dans leurs parcs entourés par Kiba et Kuro qui montaient la garde endormant prés d'eux, Max était en train de taper sur son jouet. Nelly babilla en jouant avec sa peluche et Elly jouait avec sa sucette, il chercha les quatre clones partout. Il commença à s'inquiéter de leurs disparitions avant de retrouver Magnus dans la chambre, il avait la tête baissé vers ses mains

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Alexander souffla Magnus en levant la tête vers lui

\- Où sont les autres demanda Alec

\- Je suis redevenu moi avoua Magnus

Il s'approcha et s'agrippa vers lui, il lui caressa la joue et vit les différent personnalités reflétaient dans ses yeux.

\- Tu m'as manqué décréta Alec

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué de t'avoir pour moi seul sourit Magnus

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de tout questionna Alec

\- Lesquelles sur notre petit orgie entre nous ou que j'ai harcelé Lorenzo ou mieux que j'ai fait énervé ton blondin de parabataï questionna Magnus

\- Ok tu souviens de tout sourit Alec

\- Surtout notre petit orgie n'est ce pas Alexander articula Magnus en roulant sur son nom

Il rougit furieusement à cela, il ricana avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Ils entendirent l'un des enfants en train de pleurer, ils allaient dans le salon pour voir Elly en train de pleurer. Magnus le prit dans ses bras pour la consoler,

\- Qu'est ce que tu as mon petit trésor consola Magnus

Elle s'arrêta en babillant en tournant vers sa sœur, celle-ci avait sa tétine dans sa bouche. Alec comprit que Nelly avait volé la tétine de sa sœur, il lui prit la tétine avant de lui donner le sien.

\- Tu es méchante ma chérie de faire ça à ta sœur gronda Alec doucement

Elle fronça les sourcils semblables à lui quand il était sérieux, le sorcier sourit à la ressemblance. Ils s'occupèrent des enfants avant d'aller se coucher, quelques jours plus tard tout était redevenus normal pour eux. Quelques fois les quatre manquaient à Alec mais il était heureux de les retrouver dans son mari ce qui le consoler, Magnus était dans son atelier en train de faire une préparation pour un client quand un portail s'ouvrit dans son salon. Il alla regarder et vit que c'était Tessa,

_\- Mais, doucement ! Quelle lumière brille à cette fenêtre ? C'est là l'Orient, et Juliette en est le soleil. Lève-toi, clair soleil, et tue la lune jalouse. Qui est déjà malade et pâle, du chagrin. De te voir tellement plus belle, toi sa servante. Eh bien, ne lui obéis plus, puisqu'elle est jalouse. Sa robe de vestale a des tons verts et morbides, et les folles seules la portent : jette la...Voici ma dame. Oh, elle est mon amour ! _cita Magnus d'une voix sensuelle en lui tendant la main

_\- Ô Roméo, Roméo ! Pourquoi es tu Roméo ! Renie ton père et refuse ton nom, Ou, si tu ne veux pas, fais-moi simplement vœu d'amour. Et je cesserai d'être une Capulet _cita Tessa en lui prenant la main

_\- Je veux te prendre au mot. Nomme-moi seulement « amour », et que ce soit. Comme un autre baptême ! Jamais plus je ne serai Roméo _cita Magnus en lui faisant tourner comme une ballerine

Elle éclata de rire dont son vieil ami lui fait un baisemain,

\- William a toujours été mon écrivain préféré malgré son goût pour le drame, je suis sûr que Roméo et Juliette auraient pu finir ensemble commenta Magnus

\- Je pense aussi pourtant tu as essayé de le dissuader de faire cette fin atroce riait Tessa

Ils riaient ensemble de l'auteur célèbre, elle s'assit dans le canapé. Magnus claqua des doigts pour lui faire apparaître une tasse de thé, elle but sa tasse de thé.

\- Alors que me vaux ta visite ? Si tu veux voir les enfants eh bien ils sont avec Alexander à l'institut révéla Magnus

\- Quel dommage, moi qui pensait de voir tes enfants se lamenta Tessa faussement

Il sourit et s'assit en face de sa vieille amie,

\- Je suis passée te voir un peu, je reviens de mon rendez-vous annuel avec Jem lâcha Tessa

\- J'aurais dû invoquer du vin pour te remonter le moral apaisa Magnus

\- Rassure-toi je vais bien, juste qu'on a parlé de Will tous les deux. Même après toutes ses années il nous manque énormément ainsi que nos enfants, raconta Tessa

\- Pourtant la lignée des Herondale et des Blackthorn sont là sourit Magnus

\- Oui Lucie et James ont fait des beaux enfants gloussa Tessa

Il lui prit les mains en la serrant dans la sienne, ils discutaient de leurs souvenirs ensemble.

\- Quand est ce que tu vas contacter Jace demanda Magnus

\- Je crois qu'il était temps que je fasse connaissance avec ma descendance sourit Tessa

Il hocha la tête, quelques jours plus tard Imogène rendit une visite officielle à l'institut de New-York. Alec l'accueillit en tant que directeur de l'institut avec Jace qui était heureux de retrouver sa grand-mère, elle lui prit dans ses bras en lui caressant son dos.

\- Je suis content de te voir mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? Tu ressemble de plus en plus à ton père déclara Imogène

\- Je suis content de te voir aussi grand-mère sourit Jace

\- Venez, madame l'inquisitrice indiqua Alec

Ils allaient dans la salle de réunion, Magnus accompagné de Tessa entraient dans l'institut. Beaucoup de chasseur habitué de voir le sorcier de débarquer n'importe quand dans l'institut étonnait de le voir accompagné d'une autre sorcier, ils ne dirent rien et les laissa passer. Tessa regarda l'installation de l'institut en voyant les progrès qu'ils ont fait après plusieurs siècles, ils sortirent plus tard de la réunion. Alec était étonné de voir son mari présent, l'inquisitrice était étonnée de voir Tessa présente au sein de l'institut.

\- Tessa Gray reconnu Imogène

\- N'oublie pas Imogène que je suis la première Herondale et la matriarche de la famille déclara Tessa

Jace était confus de voir sa grand-mère s'aplatir devant la sorcière devant lui, il se mit devant elle en la défiant.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez mais je te défends de dire du mal à ma grand-mère fulmina Jace en levant son épée

\- Jace, range ton arme s'il te plait conseilla Alec

Il ne rangea pas son arme encore furieux de voir cette sorcière, cette dernière sourit en le regardant.

\- Vraiment tu ressemble à mon Will, ce même tempérament déclara Tessa

Imogène passa devant Jace en défendant l'aïeule des Herondale,

\- Jace mon chéri, baisse ton arme. Cette femme a tous les droits de me commander car elle est ton ancêtre. Elle est Theresa Gray, la femme de William Herondale ton ancêtre révéla Imogène

\- Quoi surpris Jace en baissant son arme

\- C'est la vérité, je suis à moitiée Nephilim et moitié démon. Je suis une sorcière mais avec la capacité d'enfanter enfin j'étais le seule gloussa Tessa en se tournant vers Magnus et Alec

\- Pour ma part c'est mon père qui nous a jouer un tour de cochon rajouta Magnus

Alec roula des yeux, Jace déglutit et rangea son arme. Les deux femmes l'emmenaient dans une salle pour parler avec lui de ses origines, le couple alla dans le bureau. Ils ouvrirent la porte pour voir Maryse en train de donner des baisers à Max qui avait une expression béat sur le visage, les files étaient en train de se faire sautiller sur les jambes de Robert qui rigolaient aux éclats.

\- Papa, maman je vous croyais que vous étiez à Idris réalisa Alec

\- Nous sommes venus pour la réunion avec l'inquisitrice mentit Maryse

Magnus riait sous sa carpe de le mensonge de sa belle-mère, Robert soutient son épouse dans son mensonge ce qui acheva le sorcier. Le dhampir tapa des pieds en regardant ses parents qui le regardaient comme des enfants pris en faute,

\- Je comprends que vous voulez voir les enfants, mais ce n'est pas bien de négliger vos devoirs gronda Alec

\- D'accord, on ne ferra plus s'excusa Robert avec Maryse qui hocha la tête

Le directeur savait que c'était des mots comme il savait que ses parents allaient sécher encore une fois les réunions pour être avec les enfants, Isabelle et Clary entraient dans la pièce pour les voir. Elles prirent les filles dans leurs bras, Elly commença à tirer sur les cheveux de Clary qui grimaça de douleur.

\- Elly, lâche les cheveux de tata demanda Clary

Elle babilla en souriant, Jace entra dans la pièce. Maryse se précipita sur lui en le prenant dans ses bras, il la serra et lança un regard de connivence à Alec qui comprit qu'ils discuteraient plus tard. Il prit son neveu dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il bava sur lui,

\- Qui est le plus beau ? C'est oncle Jace gloussa Jace

Il rigola devant les mimiques de Jace, plus tard Alec déposa ses enfants avec Lily et Raphaël pour qu'ils puissent passer du temps avec eux. Lily était en train de roucouler avec Nelly alors que Raphaël faisait des mimiques pour les deux autres par terre, il s'allongeait par terre avant de les voir s'appuyer sur lui pour se mettre debout.

\- Oh ma chérie toi et ta sœur vous allez faire des fureux quand vous serez plus grande décréta Lily

\- Non mais t'es malade, mes petites sœurs ne seront pas les proies de cette bande d'imbéciles de mec louches qui mérite un coup de pied dans les couilles. Je vais faire une équipe chargé de les surveiller de très près, ainsi personne ne les approcherai oh je sens que je vais vider beaucoup de veine ricana Raphaël dans son délire

Lily roula des yeux et regarda sa petite-fille qui regarda le chef du clan avant de la regarder,

\- Ne fais pas attention à Raphaël, il a pété une durite à force de trop travailler déclara Lily

Elle sourit à sa grand-mère adoptive, les deux autres sourient avant de crapuler vers le couloir. Deux vampires qui étaient venus voir Raphaël,

\- Tu es sûr que Raphaël va venir nous accueillir demanda un vampire

\- Oui, tu aurais du rester en arrière si tu ne voulais pas venir railla le deuxième vampire

\- Pour foutre ta gueule non, c'est trop tentant se moqua le premier vampire

Max et Elly ayant entendit leur voix marcha vers eux, ils babillaient ce qui les attirer vers eux.

\- Bordel tu t'es gouré d'hôtel à mon avis, il ya des marmots dans cet hôtel décréta le premier

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de ses deux enfants mignons comme tout questionna le deuxième vampire

\- Tu ne sais pas que c'est ses choses sont des nids à problèmes, ça bave, ça fait des choses immondes dans leur couches grimaça le premier vampire en s'éloignant de Max et d'Elly

Max babilla en bavant, il tapota ses mains en faisant des étincelles. Les étincelles se transforma en boule de feu qui alla se projeta contre le mur,

\- Je t'avais dit que ce sont des marmots pas normale déglutit le premier vampire

Raphaël arriva avec Lily qui avait Nelly dans ses bras, le chef du clan les prit dans ses bras.

\- Dis donc vous deux, vous échappez et faites peur à mes invités gronda Raphaël faussement

Ils riaient sous les yeux étonnés des deux vampires,

\- Je suis désolé, ce sont les enfants d'Alec révéla Raphaël

\- Je vois, mais ce sont des bébés dangereux déclara le premier vampire

Le deuxième vampire roula des yeux et suivit le mexicain dans son bureau, Alec passa récupérer ses enfants avant de rentrer au loft. Ils les regardaient dans le canapé,

\- Ils sont tellement adorable soupira Alec d'aise

\- Je sais, nous avons fais du bon travail gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant dans son cou

Ils contemplaient avec amour, le directeur mit la main sur son ventre plat. Il se mordit les lèvres en se rappelant de sa grossesse,

\- Magnus appela Alec

\- Oui, mon chéri répondit Magnus

\- Je veux un autre enfant révéla Alec

Il resta coi devant la demande de son mari, celui-ci rougit et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine. Kiba et Kuro restaient prés des enfants en voyant leurs maîtres se levaient il était en train de préparer les légumes pour mixer le repas des enfants, des bras puissants vinrent le serrer.

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

\- Oublie ce que je t'ai demandé commenta Alec

\- Non, je ne peux pas oublier car moi aussi je veux un autre bébé. Ta grossesse me manque aussi, voir ton ventre s'arrondir au fil des jours. Tout ça me manque avoua Magnus

Il se retourna vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, il lui caressa le torse.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux un autre bébé demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr mais je veux attendre que les triplés grandissent un peu pour faire un autre bébé décréta Magnus

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, ils entendirent les rires des enfants. Ils se dirigent pour voir les chiens des enfers en train de lécher les visages des enfants ce qui les fit rire, ils sourient et prit des photos. Pendant ce temps Asmodée était sur son trône en train de lire un livre, il referma le livre poussiéreux. Il se leva et regarda le paysage depuis sa fenêtre, il sourit en pensant à son fils et son gendre ainsi que ses petits enfants. Il ouvrit un portail devant l'immeuble du couple, il entra en passant la barrière de son fils. Ce dernier arriva avec sa petite famille dans leur appartement, Alec portait leurs filles dans ses bras pendant que Magnus avait leur fils dans ses bras. Ils avaient été tout la journée au parc pour en profiter les enfants, le sorcier sentit une présence dans le loft. Il passa devant en mettant son fils dans les bras d'Alec qui s'accroupit par terre en les protégeant,

\- Voyons, voyons mon fils calme-toi apaisa Asmodée en voyant son fils sur ses gardes

\- Que viens-tu faire ici demanda Magnus d'un ton acide

\- Je suis venu voir ma petite famille ricana Asmodée en claquant des doigts

La lumière revient et ils virent le roi d'Edom assis sur le fauteuil entouré de Kiba et Kuro, les deux chiens restaient au côté de leur premier maître.

\- Je te défends de les toucher un seul de leur cheveux menaça Magnus en préparant sa magie

\- Famille que j'ai contribué à créer en utilisant mes pouvoirs pour mettre un utérus dans ton amant mille excuses dans ton mari, j'oublie parfois que tu es mon gendre sourit Asmodée

Le sorcier serra les dents en se rappelant des cris de son mari sous la magie de son père, Alec se rappela aussi de la douleur de la magie de son beau-père.

\- Que veux-tu réellement père demanda Magnus

\- Réellement je voudrais que tu viens régner à mes côtés tel est ton destin déclara Asmodée

\- Et si je refuse défia Magnus

\- Alors mon petit-fils sera mon héritier quoique depuis sa conception tu as cessé d'être l'héritier direct même si tu reste l'héritier légitime, Max est mon petit-fils répondit Asmodée

\- JAMAIS TU PRENDRAS MON FILS s'écria Magnus en lançant une boule de feu

Il écrasa la boule de feu dans sa main dans un regard blasé,

\- Eh bien mon fils as-tu oublié que ta magie est à l'origine le mien ricana Asmodée

Il se tourna vers son mari qui avait leurs enfants dans ses bras pour les protéger, il s'accroupit et lui caressa sa joue tendrement. Il l'embrassa passionnément, il embrassa ses enfants et caressa la joue de son amant.

\- Je t'aime tellement toi et les enfants, promets-moi que tu vas prendre soin des enfants pour moi demanda Magnus

\- Non, ne me laisse pas je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je t'en prie mon amour. Les enfants ont besoin de leur père, s'il te plait, je t'aime supplia Alec en l'agrippant

_\- Tu es ce que j'ai toujours recherché__, __ce que mon cœur a toujours désiré__. __La lumière quand dans le noir je me perds__. __Graver le temps__, __Toujours ensemble__. __Eternellement_ chanta Magnus **(1)**

\- Magnus je t'en prie sanglota Alec ne voulant pas le lâcher

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever pour faire face à son père,

\- Je viens avec toi mais laisse mon fils en dehors de ça déclara Magnus

Son père sourit de joie et se leva pour faire un portail quand les enfants se réveillaient, ils se mirent à pleurer en sentant que leur père allait partir. Magnus serra les poings en refusant de les regarder,

\- Fais vite le portail, pour qu'on parte supplia Magnus d'une voix tremblante

Asmodée regarda son fils et sa famille, Alec pleura en serrant ses enfants dans ses bras en regardant l'homme qu'il aimait partir.

\- Vous allez me donner une migraine pendant des siècles soupira Asmodée

\- Fais-vite supplia Magnus

\- Non tu vas rester ici mon fils pour le moment de même que mon petit fils décréta Asmodée

\- Est-ce que c'est un interlope de ta part demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr que non mais ça me fends le cœur de voir mes petits-enfants pleurer ainsi, malgré que je suis un ange déchu. Je reste sensible malgré tout, je pars mais un jour l'un de vous viendra me voir déclara Asmodée

Il fit un portail, il fit un autre mouvement de main en se tournant vers les chiens des enfers.

\- Continuez de veiller sur ma famille ordonna Asmodée

Ils aboyaient avant de regarder leur premier maître partir dans le portail, Magnus se tourna vers son mari et le prit dans ses bras en le serrant. Alec le frappa sur son torse,

\- Espèce de crétin, tu allais nous abandonner pleura Alec

\- Plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerai ainsi mon amour, je vous aime tous les quatre déclara Magnus en les serrant fort dans ses bras

Au même moment Asmodée entra dans son royaume, il s'assit sur son trône en souriant. Il sortit de sa poche une trois cristaux, quand les enfants se sont mis à pleurer. Il avait récolté leur larme pour en faire des cristaux,

\- Mes petits démons, sourit Asmodée

* * *

**1: Eternellement de Tragédie**

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la perte de contrôle d'Alec et un baby-sitting d'enfer. Bisous glacées. **


	52. Chapter 50

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Retournement de situation mais bon Asmodée voulait juste voir ses petits enfants XD **

**Piiya69: Voila la suite et ravie que le lemon t'ai plut **

**Lavigne 126: Désolé ma puce mais le perte de contrôle n'a rie à avoir avec Asmodée enfin je te laisse décourvr on se retrouve demain enfin si tu es toujours en vie de ce que je réserve dans ce chapitre niark niark**

**Alec Barton: "Satan qui était en train d'arranger le système d'alarme et Hachi qui passa" au fait il y un autre lemon dans ce chapitre trés chaud " il se mit à courir pour mettre ses documents à l'abri" allez encore un chapitre chaud XD **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un PM ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici le chapitre 50, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 50**_

Magnus était en train de faire marcher Max sur ses jambes ce qui le fit rire, les filles criaient excitée en voulant elles aussi marchaient sur les pieds de leur père. Alec assis par terre avec eux sourit, le sorcier les prit chacun à leur tour pour les mettre sur son pied. La fratrie débarqua dans le salon, ils fonçaient sur les triplets. Isabelle prit Max dans ses bras et Clary prit Nelly et Jace prit Elly dans ses bras, il faisait rebondir sa nièce dans les airs. Elle gloussa devant les rebondissements, Nelly sourit avec sa tante avec Max. Le couple regarda la fratrie quand Simon les rejoins, ils en profitaient pour s'éclipser pour dormir un peu, ils se câlinaient un peu dans leur lit avant de s'endormir. Le groupe ayant vu la disparition crut qu'ils étaient partis en profiter quand ils virent qu'ils étaient simplement endormit, ils en profitaient avec les triplets. Les enfants avait à présent dix mois et marcher à quatre patte très facilement et se tenait sur leur jambes aider d'un objet, ils n'avaient pas encore marché tout seul et ni même parler. Ils continuaient de faire des farces à leurs oncles et leurs tantes, Nelly adorait planter ses quenottes dans le corps de Jace pour boire son sang. Max quand à lui mâchouillait sans cesse les escarpins d'Isabelle ou de baver sur ses vêtements alors que Elly tirait sur les cheveux, quand cela arrivait ils débarquaient furieux dans le bureau directorial en montrant le tout à Alec. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire et s'excusa auprès d'eux, les enfants arrivaient toujours à se faire pardonner en faisant les yeux doux à tout le monde qui tombai dans le panneau à chaque fois à part Alec qui était le plus sur terre à leur grand dam. Mais leur sauveuse préférée était Maryse qui défendait toujours ses petits-enfants contre ses enfants, de même que Robert. Le vieux couple continuait de se chamailler pour avoir les enfants, Lily e Raphaël gardaient parfois les enfants à l'hôtel ce qui réjouissait le clan qui adorait jouer avec les enfants. Les enfants les rappelaient Alec étant bébé quand il était avec eux pendant les deux semaines, Max était en train de regarder en bavant avec ses sœurs leur oncle qui leur montrait les armes.

\- Ça c'est un saï, son nom est Muriel. Il est facilement manipulable pour couper la tête d'un démon en plus vous pouvez le ranger dans votre poche expliqua Jace

\- Baba, tata, euh ah babilla Nelly en marchant vers son oncle

\- Et là nous avons une sabre…AIE cria Jace

Il regarda vers sa cuisse pour voir sa nièce en train de lui mordre la cuisse, elle sourit innocemment. Isabelle entra après avoir été partis s'entraîner,

\- Izzy, décroche-moi cette sangsue de ma cuisse s'écria Jace

\- Oh Jace, tu as une fille qui est mordu de toi et reste à collé à ta jambe pour une fois se moqua Isabelle

\- Elle est en train de me pomper le sang ce vampire s'écria Jace

Izzy prit sa nièce dans ses bras en l'embrassant bruyamment ce qui la fit rire, elle mit sa main dans sa bouche pendant que les autres babillaient bruyamment. Max gigota ses bras en les regardant, Elly babilla en prenant sa tétine. Alec entra et s'accroupit vers eux, ils marchaient vers lui en babillant heureux. Il les embrassa amoureusement sur la joue avant de se lever doucement pour embrasser sa fille cadette, elle sourit à son père avant de tendre son bras vers lui. Il sourit et le prit dans ses bras,

\- Au fait tu donne ta fille à manger, parce qu'elle voulait me bouffer railla Jace en frottant sa jambe

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es à son goût sourit Alec

Il grommela dans son coin, ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine pour le repas des triplets. Le dhampir servait du riz mixé avec des purées de légumes, ils s'excitaient à la vue du repas. Ils mangèrent tout seul depuis quelques jours malgré qu'ils mettent partout autour d'eux, ils rigolent en voyant leur bouche seul. Maryse entra et roucoula avec eux,

\- Après le repas et la sieste, mamie va vous emmener au parc et on va manger plusieurs glaces d'accord proposa Maryse

\- Mie, mie babillaient les enfants

Elle roucoula sous les yeux de ses enfants, Jace termina son sandwich avant de partir pour entraîner Clary. Alec fit de même mais en se dirigeant vers son bureau,

\- Je te laisse les enfants maman prévient Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais prendre très soin de mes petits chéris, n'est ce pas on va aller manger une glace après la sieste roucoula Maryse

\- C'est moi qui va les emmener sale harpie insulta Robert

\- Vieil débris c'est moi répliqua Maryse

Ils se disputaient pour avoir les enfants alors qu'ils s'amusaient devant leurs chamailleries, Maryse rapide prit Elly dans ses bras et courra en faisant attention de ne pas secouer sa petite fille qui venait de manger, Robert courra derrière lui avec les deux autres.

\- REVIENS AVEC MA PETITE FILLE SALE SORCIERE s'écria Robert

\- NON C'EST MA PETITE FILLE VIEUX RABOUGRI répliqua Maryse

Les chasseurs étaient habitués de les voir courir ainsi comme des enfants pour les triplets, ils entendirent un cri féminin qui appartenait à Isabelle. Celle-ci débarqua dans le bureau de son frère,

\- ALEC, regarde ce que Max a fait fulmina Isabelle en montrant des escarpins et une robe ruinés par la bave et des traces de dents

Il soupira longuement en roulant des yeux,

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

Elle soupira longuement en se massant les tempes, elle commença son monologue sur combien ses vêtements avait coûté. Plus tard il alla récupérer ses enfants pour rentrer au loft, Magnus vint les accueillir.

\- Vous avez été sage mes chéris demanda Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue chacun

\- Une paire d'escarpins avec une robe d'Isabelle ruiné, une morsure sur la cuisse de Jace et une touffe de cheveux rouges de Clary énuméra Alec en regardant ses enfants

\- Je vois, vous avez été très méchants envers vos tantes mais continuez à mener la vie due à votre oncle Jace encouragea Magnus

\- Magnus s'indigna Alec

Il ricana et embrassa son mari sur la joue, ils emmenaient les enfants dans le salon. Ils les observaient par terre, Nelly était en train de marcher en allant vers Kuro qui resta prés d'elle. Elle téta sa tétine avant de regarder ses parents assis dans le canapé en train de s'embrasser tout en parlant amoureusement, ils les regardaient de temps à autre. Elle fronça les sourcils et retira sa tétine,

\- Papa appela Nelly

Le couple fit silence en entendant le premier mot de leur fille, ils se levaient et prit leur fille dans leur bras.

\- Répète ce que tu as dit ma chérie demanda Alec en la portant

\- Papa répéta Nelly en voulant aller dans les bras de Magnus

\- Oh ma chérie, tu as dit ton premier mot gloussa Magnus en narguant son mari

Comme un signal en riant Elly tapota sa main,

\- Mama appela Elly en appelant Alec

\- Oh mes chéries d'amour, roucoula Alec en prenant sa fille aînée dans ses bras

Ils les embrassaient très forts dont elles les appréciaient particulièrement, Max voyant que l'attention de ses parents sont tournés vers ses sœurs poussa un cri et se mit sur ses jambes gambes.

\- Par l'ange tout puissant Max s'écria Alec en se mettant assis

\- Viens papa proposa Magnus

Il sourit et marcha trois pas avant de tomber dans les bras de son père, ils les félicitaient de leur progrès. Quelques jours plus tard les filles savaient marcher et Max savait parler, rare les chasseurs ne les voyaient pas en train de marcher dans l'institut sur la pointe des pieds ou entendre des bruits de chutes et les rires des enfants quand ils chutèrent par terre. Cela été rendait encore plus furieux leur oncle et leurs tantes car ils pouvaient se déplacer et prendre leur affaires pour les mâchouiller et ainsi les détruire, Alec était en train de signer un rapport quand il entendit des petits pas suivit un bruit de chute et des rires avant de les petits pas s'éloigna assez loin de son bureau suivit des pas précipiter.

\- REVENEZ ICI BANDE DE MORVEUX cria Jace

\- JACE ATTRAPE SES PETITS DEMONS renchérit Isabelle

Il roula des yeux et attendit une heure avant de voir Jace et Isabelle avec Clary, chacun ayant les triplets dans les bras. Jace avait les cheveux brûlés et les vêtements d'Isabelle ne ressemblent plus à rien et les cheveux de Clay manquaient des touffes de cheveux par-ci et par-là, il soupira encore une fois.

\- Que s'est-il passé questionna Alec

\- Tes morveux ont bousillé mes cheveux blonds qui était si parfaite, et ta fille carnivore n'arrêtait pas de me dévorer railla Jace

\- Max a complètement ruiné ma robe que je compte mettre ce soir pour mon rendez-vous avec Simon et aussi mes escarpins renchérit Isabelle

\- Elles m'ont tiré les cheveux compléta Clary

Il regarda ses enfants qui font un regard angélique et les yeux doux envers leur « mère », il les regarda sévèrement. Robert et Maryse arrivaient dans la pièce ce qui les fit sourire narquoisement,

\- Mie, pie interpella le trio

\- Que se passe-t-il ici questionna Maryse

Les trois racontaient en même temps les frasques des triplets ce qui donna la migraine à Maryse, elle mit les mains sur les hanches en regardant ses petits-enfants pour les gronder. Ils lui firent les yeux doux ce qui calma sa colère net, ils achevaient leur grand-mère avec leur sourire.

\- Oh mes petits anges gloussa Maryse en les embrassant

\- Maman, ce ne sont pas des anges mais des petits démons, grommela Jace

\- Oh tais-toi Jace gronda Maryse

Ils grondaient leur oncle en babillaient ce qui fit rire les autres, ils rentrèrent plus tard. Trois semaines plu tard la fratrie se retrouvaient dans le loft pour surveiller les enfants,

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça ira pour vous de surveiller les enfants pendant notre absence interrogea Alec sceptique

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas pour nous et puis vous devez vous retrouver un peu tout les seuls sans les enfants autour de vous proposa Isabelle

\- Pour moi, on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis de garder ses petits monstres râla Jace

Ils ne firent pas attention à lui, ils embrassaient plusieurs fois leurs enfants qui gloussaient sous leur baiser.

\- Bon envoyez-nous un message en cas où signala Magnus

\- Qu'importe l'urgence, nous viendrons immédiatement renchérit Alec

\- Entendu grand-frère maintenant allez profiter tous les deux ordonna Isabelle

Ils hochaient et alla à Venise tous les deux pour manger au restaurant,

\- Tu crois que ça ira pour eux s'inquiéta Alec

\- Si tu t'inquiète le fait qu'on pourrait retrouver ton parabataï en mille morceau c'est peu dire ricana Magnus

\- Magnus gronda Alec

\- Bon c'est plutôt eux qui devrait s'inquiéter et non les enfants maintenant ne pense pas aux enfants à nous deux et profitons de la promenade proposa Magnus en le prenant par la hanche

Il riait avant de l'embrasser, ils allaient en profiter de leur soirée. Pendant ce temps Jace faisait face à ses nièces et son neveu pour le repas, ils étaient installés dans la chaise haute. Il était chargé de les surveiller pendant que les filles choisissent leur pyjama pour dormir,

\- Bien les morveux, maintenant vous allez mangé proprement et calmement décréta Jace

Ils babillaient et mangeaient tranquillement, le blond soupira avant de recevoir une purée de petit pois en plein sur le visage. Il soupira et les regarda en train de se marrer,

\- Ils ont finis de manger demanda Clary en entrant dans la cuisine

\- D'après toi ironisa Jace en montrant son visage plein de petit pois

Elle se retient de rire au visage de son petit ami, Isabelle au contraire éclata de rire. Ils les emmenaient dans la salle de bain pour prendre leur bain, Nelly en profita qu'elle était dans les bras de Jace pour lui mordre.

\- AIE cria Jace

Elle sourit ses lèvres rougis de sang, Elly et Max éclaboussaient Isabelle et Clary.

\- Ça suffit vous trois gronda Isabelle

Ils arrêtaient un moment tranquille et commença à jouer avec leur jeu de bain, ils asseyaient par terre pour profiter un peu de repos.

\- Je souhaite que Magnus ait un panne d'érection souhaita Jace

\- Je ne crois pas que Magnus ait ce petit souci avertis Isabelle

\- Il est un sorcier et ce genre de choses ne devrait pas lui arriver renchérit Clary

Il grommela dans son coin avant de recevoir un jouet dans la tête et le rire des enfants, il leur jeta un regard sévèrement ce qui les fit rire encore plus.

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure de les faire sortir du bain ses petits monstres gloussa Isabelle

Ils prirent chacun une serviette pour les essuyer, Max vif en profita que Clary essuya ses cheveux et son corps pour courir tout nu dans l'appartement. Les filles en profitaient pour courir derrière leur frère nu aussi,

\- REVENEZ ICI BANDE DE MORVEUX cria Jace en courant derrière eux

Ils rigolaient en courant nu à travers l'appartement, Isabelle réussit à choper Elly qui se débattait dans ses bras. Jace courra derrière Max qui était le plus dur après que Clary ait réussi à attraper Nelly,

\- Rah attend que je t'attrape s'écria Jace

Il attrapa son neveu, ce dernier lui fit un sourire malicieux avant de lui faire pipi dessus ce qui le fit déconcerté.

\- Je souhaite que Magnus ait une panne souhaita Jace

Il ramena son neveu en le tenant très fort dans la chambre, ils les couchèrent après qu'Isabelle ait chanté une berceuse pour eux. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé soulagé que les enfants dorment enfin

\- Je ne veux pas d'enfants maintenant déclara Jace

\- Idem pour moi, je crois qu'une mission de patrouille ne me fatigue pas autant que les surveiller soupira Isabelle de fatigue

\- Je pense la même chose compléta Clary

Ils entendirent les cris des enfants ce qui les fit encore soupirer, les filles et Jace entraient dans la chambre pour voir Max en train de pleurer dans le berceau alors que ses sœurs couinaient doucement.

\- Que se passe-t-il encore bande de démons demanda Jace

\- Ace sanglota Max

Il resta éberlué devant le mot de son neveu, ce dernier tendit les mains vers lui en répétant le mot.

\- On dirait qu'il t'appelle constata Clary

\- Je vois aussi sourit Jace tout fatigue envolé

Il le prit dans ses bras avant de le bercer pour le calmer, le petit garçon se rendormit doucement dans les bras de son oncle. Il le remit dedans quand il se mit à pleurer,

\- Vaux mieux que tu aille le coucher dans la chambre d'amis, nous emmenons les filles proposa Isabelle

Ils les emmenaient dans la chambre d'amis, ils se rendormirent ayant leur oncle et leurs tantes prés d'eux. Jace reçu un coup de pied de la part d'Elly dans son sommeil,

\- Je crois que j'ai fait assez de Baby-sitting pour eux à cet âge souffla Jace

\- Patience encore un peu avant que leurs parents débarquent rassura Clary

Ils soupirent tous les trois du calvaire que les triplés les faisaient vivre, les filles purent se lever aller manger pendant que Jace restait coincé sous trois poids. Quand il essaya de se lever, tous les trois se levaient immédiatement en réclamant Jace. Celui-ci était coincé sous eux,

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à l'ange pour mériter ceci se lamenta Jace

\- Je te rappelle quand Clary est arrivée, tu faisais des misères à leur père en fonçant tête baissé rappela Isabelle

\- Merci Isabelle, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le répète grinça Jace

Elle ricana et fit une photo à l'insu de Jace, il bougea ce qui les fit réveiller en croyant que le blond était sur le point de partir.

\- Je reste soupira Jace

\- Ace babilla Nelly

Elle mordit Jace en s'endormant ce qui le retient de crier de douleur, les deux femmes compatirent avec lui en voyant la scène.

\- Courage Jace, tu as affronté beaucoup de choses dans ta vie alors ce n'est pas des marmots qui vont te vaincre se moqua Isabelle

\- Tu vas me payer ça Izzy se promit Jace

Pendant ce temps Alec et Magnus étaient en train de profiter de leur soirée en amoureux,

\- Tu crois que ça ira à la maison avec les enfants demanda Alec

\- Je pense que oui, si ils n'ont pas encore téléphone. J'aurai parié que la blondasse nous téléphonerait en paniquant pour changer la couche d'une de nos adorables bambins rigola Magnus

\- Il sait changer une couche se renfrogna Alec

\- Mais son visage en vaux des millions ricana Magnus

Il imagina la tête de son parabataï ce qui le fit rigole en rejoignant son amant dans son rire, ils se prirent la main amoureusement.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Il lui fit un baisemain, ils payaient le restaurant et prit un portail pour aller se promener sur l'île des parques. Alec était en train de marcher en tenant la main de son amant, ce dernier était songeur.

\- A quoi tu penses interrogea Alec

\- Eh bien j'étais en train de penser que tu perds le contrôle de tes pouvoirs rien qu'une fois avec moi révéla Magnus

\- Magnus…commença Alec

Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres,

\- Comme une fois tu mas dit que tu voulais que je te fasse l'amour en tant que prince des enfers alors moi je veux faire l'amour à le roi sanglant déclara Magnus

\- Très bien mais pas ici accepta Alec

Il fit un portail pour aller dans une forêt, Magnus le regarda s'éloigner de lui. Il ferma les yeux, ses ailes firent leur apparition dans son dos. Ses yeux rouges sombres brillaient comme des éclats de rubis dans le noir, les yeux de chats de Magnus firent leur apparition aussi.

**\- Que veux-tu que je fasse maintenant** demanda Alec

\- Partie de chasse mon chéri, tu vas courir parce que je vais être aussi perdre le contrôle en lâchant mon côté démoniaque. La seule chose que je voudrais faire est de prendre mon chéri et tu devras m'empêcher expliqua Magnus

Il était confus, son mari comprit sa confusion.

\- Si j'arrive à te prendre complètement tu t'abandonneras à moi rassura Magnus

**\- On commence quand ce petit jeu **susurra Alec

\- D'abords on va commencer à par les préliminaires susurra Magnus

Ils s'embrassaient sauvagement, le sorcier le plaqua contre un arbre en fouillant sa bouche avec sa langue. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en mordant sa chair assez fort, le roi du monde obscur rugit et se frotta contre le bassin de son amant. Il les mit nu tout les deux, le dhampir mordit son amant en buvant son sang, celui-ci prit son érection et commença à le pomper sévèrement. Il haleta de plaisir en se cambrant, il se pencha vers son oreille.

\- Commence à courir maintenant susurra Magnus

Il le repoussa pour courir très vitesse tellement qu'il se mit à voler avec ses ailes, il arriva dans une partie de la forêt. Il se masturba et en se doigtant en même temps, il cria de plaisir en disant le nom de son mari. Un poids tomba sur lui en retirant sa main de son intimité, Magnus lui fit un bras en clefs en le pénétrant. Il se servit de ses ailes pour le renverser, il bougea deux coups avant de courir de nouveau. Il entendit le rugissement de furieux de son mari, il courra et se lécha les lèvres. Il se fit plaquer contre un arbre violemment, le sorcier s'inséra en lui assez durement ce qui le fit crier de douleur et de plaisir. Il bougea ses reins en lui, Alec le repoussa légèrement pour se mettre devant lui pour l'embrasser. L'asiatique le prit par les jambes pour le pénétrer encore plus en lui, il cria de plaisir avant d'ouvrir ses ailes. Il lui griffa le torse avant de le pousser en arrière, ils tombaient tous les deux par terre. Alec cria de plaisir encore plus quand l'érection de son amant le pénétrer encore plus profondément en lui, il bougea et se pencha pour lécher le sang sur son torse après l'ait griffé. Il commença à pleuvoir ce qui rendit la scène sensuelle pour Magnus, les cheveux d'Alec étaient humides ainsi que son corps. Il se redressa et prit son téton en bouche ce qui le cambrer, il eut les yeux révulsé. Il planta ses crocs dans le cou de son amant et but son sang avidement en faisant des succions, Magnus grogna de plaisir en donnant des coups de riens brutalement. Il cria de plaisir, il se cambra avant de se déverser entre leurs deux ventres. Le sorcier poursuivit ses coups de reins avant de se déverser en lui dans un râle de jouissance profond, ils haletaient tous les deux sous la jouissance. La pluie continua de tomber sur eux dont ils s'en foutaient, ils continuaient de faire l'amour en le faisant contre un arbre. Ils firent l'amour tous la nuit, Alec était en train de se reposer sur le torse de son amant. Il se réveilla et grimaça de douleur par ses reins en feu, il essaya de se lever avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient nu. Son mari se réveilla ayant une vue imprenable sur son cul,

\- Une tel vu dés le matin, c'est agréable sourit Magnus

\- Je vois ça, moi aussi j'ai une vue agréable susurra Alec en matant le corps de son mari

\- Tu peux regarder autant que tu veux, car ce corps sveltes et magnifique ainsi sculpté par les dieux eux-mêmes est rien qu'à toi mon amour décréta Magnus

\- Rien qu'à moi ce corps sourit Alec en le chevauchant

\- Oh que oui bébé, rien qu'à moi et personne ne pourra s'approcher gloussa Magnus

Il le prit par la nuque et l'embrassa férocement, il prit ses fesses en coupe qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

\- Tu crois que tes frères et sœurs n'y vont pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'on prolonge un peu notre soirée demanda Magnus en l'embrassant dans la gorge

\- Je ne sais pas, j'hésite souffla Alec d'aise

\- Et si je fais ça, tu penses qu'on peut rester encore un peu proposa Magnus en pinçant son téton

Il haleta en le serrant à la nuque, ils s'embrassaient passionnément.

\- Encore un round avant de rentrer lâcha Alec

Il rigola et lui fit l'amour avant de rentrer chez eux, quand ils arrivaient au loft. Ils virent le bazar partout et Isabelle et Clary en train de boire du café,

\- C'est quoi ce bazar questionna Alec

\- Ce sont tes enfants qui ont fait répondit Clary

Le noiraud ne voyait pas son parabataï, il se tournait vers les deux femmes.

\- Il est avec les enfants, ils ne voulaient pas le lâcher. Je pense qu'ils l'ont prit pour un doudou géant gloussa Isabelle en se foutant de son frère

Ils allaient dans la chambre d'amis, ils virent Jace au centre du lit avec les triplets sur lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Ils se retiennent de rire pour ne pas réveiller,

\- Ça va Jace demanda Alec

\- Comme tu as pu constater des petits démons qui te servent d'enfants m'ont harceler tout la nuit, je ne peux pas bouger. Il y a aussi que j'ai reçu un coup dans les couilles de la part de ton cher fils qui a voulu se retourner à mit ses pieds là où il ne fallait pas raconta Jace

\- Justement mon vieux, t'es encore en vie ricana Magnus

Alec roula des yeux devant la blague de son mari, Nelly se réveilla avec sa tétine et se tourna vers ses parents. Elle sourit et tendis les bras vers eux, Magnus prit sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne veux pas rendormir ma petite princesse histoire d'embêter ton oncle ricana Magnus

\- Magnus s'indigna Alec

\- Elle m'a déjà rendu la vie misérable, regarde ça dévoila Jace en retroussant ses manches

Sur son bras il y avait plusieurs morsures encore vifs, son parabataï se mordit les lèvres en regardant la scène.

\- C'est pour dire que tu as bon goût déclara Alec

Il poussa un cri étranglé et se rallonger quand les deux autres se réveillaient et s'installaient sur lui,

\- Ace babilla le duo

\- Vos parents sont là alors laissez-moi mourir tranquillement proposa Jace en se laissant mourir

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'épilogue. Bisous glacées. **


	53. Epilogue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Maia 0067: Jace est mélodrame XD allez je te retrouve pour l'Os et la nouvelle histoire qui commencera Lundi **

**Lavigne 26: Ravie que tu as aimé le petit hommage que j'ai fait et oui le retour de bâton avec les enfants pour Jace XD allez demain l'os je te laisse profiter l'épilogue **

**AlecBarton "Alec pleura par rapport à l'épilogue et Hachi lui tapota sur l'épaule" vaux que ça se termine au lieu que je n'ai plus d'idée pour cet histoire en plus il y a l'os et la nouvelle histoire qui va être encore plus palpitante que celui-ci " Elle s'arrêta de pleurer avant de se mettre à rire au grand dam de Satan qui courra toujours derrière Black et Butler pour attraper ses papiers" Xd allez l'épilogue que tu vas adorer **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis à la recherche d'une beta alors envoyez-moi un Pm !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici l'épilogue, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**EPILOGUE **_

Une jeune fille marcha à travers des corps dansant autour d'elle, elle avait une robe gothique d'un corset bustier. Le bas de la robe qui lui arrivait au niveau des cuisses avait un dessin tribal noire, ses cheveux étaient longs avec une mèche rouge sang comme son rouge à lèvres. Elle portait des cuissards moulants en cuir, elle rejoignit le bar. Un homme s'approcha d'elle ce qui la fit rire, elle se laissa entraîner par l'homme sur la piste de danse. Elle dansa sensuellement sur la piste de danse, l'homme sourit perversement. Une autre jeune femme surgit de nulle part ressemblant à la première vint les rejoindre, la première femme prit sa jumelle dans ses bras en dansant langoureusement. L'homme sourit encore plus en se léchant les lèvres, elles s'embrassaient à peine devant lui. Elles lui firent un signe de les rejoindre en se dirigeant tous les deux dans un coin de la pièce, il s'excita et s'approcha d'elles en révélant une apparence d'un visage marqué avec des yeux tout noirs. Elles sourient avant de lui donner un coup simultanément, il tomba sur le sol. Un jeune homme sortit de l'ombre en s'avançant vers les filles, il sortit son arc derrière lui et le pointa vers le démon en question. Le démon se mit à courir en vitesse, le jeune homme lâcha un petit soupir avant de tirer sa flèche. Sa flèche traversa le démon qui le réduit en cendre, il claqua la langue d'un air victorieux, il tendit ses deux mains vers les deux avant de les emmener vers des motos garés. Ils montaient dessus avant de faire rugir les motos, ils s'en volaient dans les airs avant de garer devant une vielle église. Les trois sortirent sur leur motos respectivement et entra dans l'église, tous les chasseurs présents les regardaient traverser le couloir. Le jeune garçon avait un débardeur semi-cuir avec un pantalon jeans déchiré avec des bottes avec des sangles, ses cheveux étaient en piques avec une mèche violette. Il fit un sourire ravageur en passant à côté d'un groupe de filles qui fondirent devant lui, les deux jeunes femmes qui l'accompagné roulaient des yeux en le voyant faire. Ils marchaient vers un bureau pour voir un homme aux yeux bleus en train de regarder sur sa tablette, il leva la tête vers eux.

\- Vous êtes déjà là mes chéris remarqua l'homme

\- Mission accomplie pour le démon violeur de terrestre déclara le jeune homme

\- Je suis content que vous avez réussi sourit l'homme

Un homme aux cheveux blond entra dans la pièce avec un verre de jus de fruits, il aida le brun s'asseoir correctement en montrant son ventre de neuf mois.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Alec s'inquiéta le blond

\- Oui, Jace, tout va bien. Les enfants vous pouvez disposer déclara Alec

\- T'es sûr maman s'inquiéta la jeune fille

Il hocha la tête pour regarder ses enfants, ils haussaient la tête en laissant leu père seul. Les triplets étaient âgés de 16 ans, les filles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. La seule chose qui pouvait les différencier était leurs mèches de couleur, Nelly aimait colorer sa mèche gauche alors qu'Elly était celle de droite. Nelly était un Alec au féminin et Elly Magnus au féminin, enfin Max avait l'apparence de Robert quand il était jeune avec des yeux de chats de son père sorcier. Robert était fier en voyant son petit-fils qui le ressemblait portrait, il aimait le faire remarquer Maryse. Les deux continuaient à se chamailler pour les triplets, le trio était toujours amusé de voir leurs grands-parents se chamaillaient pour eux. Comme l'avait prédit Jace Max ayant appris les techniques de drague, avec sa beauté angélique mélangée avec celle des vampires étaient ravageur. Il faisait fureur auprès de la gente féminine mais aucune fille n'arrivait pas à la cheville de ses sœurs à chaque fois qu'une d'elles voulait sortir avec lui, Magnus était enthousiasmé de la réputation de dom-juan de son fils qui est le contraire d'Alec. Le couple était toujours amoureux, récemment Alec était tombé enceinte une seconde fois. Ils avaient dû expliquer aux triples, la raison du fait que leur père pouvait porter un bébé de la même manière qu'une femme. Toute la famille se réjouissait de la nouvelle, les triplets adoraient aller à l'hôtel Dumort pour voir leur grand-mère adoptive Lily avec leur grand-frère Raphaël. Ce dernier avait chargé une équipe de surveiller ses petits sœurs de cœur pour aucun garçons ne s'approche d'elles malgré que Max se chargeait des garçons qui draguaient ses sœurs, Lily était toujours fidèle à elle-même. Elle adorait que ses petits enfants se coloraient les cheveux comme elles, les triplets se dirigeaient chacun dans une chambre pour prendre la douche. Quand ils sortirent et se dirigent vers la bibliothèque, ils virent une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et un garçon aux cheveux rousse.

\- Tiens les starlettes sont arrivés ricana un jeune garçon

\- Stephen soupira une autre jeune fille

Ils sourient en voyant leur cousin et leur cousine, Max mit son bras autour de la jeune femme.

\- Tu sais que les étoiles sont jalouses de ta beauté, tes yeux verts sont comme deux émeraudes qui brillaient dans l'obscurité, susurra Max

La jeune fille roula des yeux et retira son bras de ses épaules,

\- Va te trouver une autre dinde pour ça max répliqua la jeune blonde

\- Bien dit Adèle ricana Elly en tapant dans la main de sa jumelle

Max fit la moue alors que Stephen vint pose son bras sur l'épaule,

\- C'était si parfait mon frère, elle est trop horrible pour comprendre rassura Stephen

\- T'as raison, heureusement que nous avons des filles à notre pieds ricana Max

Ils se tapaient des poings en rigolant, Stephen Lucian et Adèle Céline Herondale étaient les enfants de Jace et Clary. Ils étaient des faux jumeaux, lors de l'accouchement Jace s'était évanouis après avoir pris qu'il n'avait pas qu'un seul bébé mais deux. Imogène et Tessa étaient ravis d'avoir des petits-enfants, Adèle était une version féminine de Jace avec les yeux de sa mère alors que son jumeau était le portrait de Clary avec les yeux de Jace. Ils étaient nés quand les triplets avaient deux ans, Stephen était le parabataï de Max à la grande joie de leurs deux pères qui était ravie de leur décision. Les filles ne voulurent pas avoir de parabataï, mais sur un champ de bataille elles résonnaient comme une seule personne. Les deux parabataï faisaient fureur avec leurs charmes au grand dam de leurs sœurs respectives,

\- Des vrais idiots ses deux là, c'est désolant soupira Nelly

\- Je pense qu'un démon les a dû frapper un peu fort au niveau de leur tête et les faire perdre les neurones qu'ils avaient supposa Adèle

\- Je suppose aussi renchérit Elly

Les deux garçons riaient d'un rire tonitruant, ils sortirent bras en dessous-dessus en allant draguer les filles dans l'institut. Adèle se leva en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds,

\- Vous venez, j'ai faim proposa Adèle

Ses cousines hochaient la tête et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où isabelle les attendait avec e sourire,

\- Bonjour mes belles, salua Isabelle

\- Salut tante Izzy salua le trio

\- Où sont les garçons questionna Isabelle

\- Partit draguer répondit Nelly

Elle gloussa avant de présenter des plats pour ses nièces, elles grimaçaient et prétend que c'était bon pendant les jumelles faisaient disparaître la nourriture. Izzy les embrassa et sourit en voyant son mari qui arrivait avec leur fils, Simon et Isabelle s'étaient marié quand le vampire perdit tout ses pouvoirs lors d'un affrontement contre un démon. Il était redevenu un terrestre, Magnus et Clary lui ont suggéré plus tard de boire la coupe mortel. Il a passé son ascension avec brio et devenu un Nephilim, le couple eut un garçon récemment qui avait deux ans. Ils l'avaient appelé Jordan Mickaël Lovelace-Lightwood, le petit garçon était très chouchouté auprès de ses cousines. Elles vinrent l'embrasser avant d'aller s'entraîner, les triplets avaient chacun un arme personnel. Max avait choisit l'arc comme son père, il était bien plus doué qu'Alec ce qui le rendait fier ce dernier. Elly comme sa tante Isabelle avait choisit le fouet alors que sa jumelle avait choisit des poignards et était très fortes dans le lancer, les garçons arrivaient plus tard pour venir les entraîner. Plus tard Alec rentra avec ses enfants, Magnus les accueillit.

\- Comme c'était à l'institut questionna Magnus

\- Très bien sourit Max

\- Tu as passé tout ton temps à draguer avec Stephen critiqua Elly

Il roulait des yeux sous les regards amusés de ses sœurs et ses parents, si les filles avaient hérités le caractère d'Alec ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Max qui avait hérité le caractère de Magnus. Ils mangeaient leurs dîners avant d'aller se coucher, Alec était en train de frotter son gros ventre en sentant les coups de pied de son bébé. Magnus entra dans la chambre,

\- Notre petit cœur est agité ce soir constata Magnus

\- Très agité toute la journée gloussa Alec

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, Alec était toujours le roi sanglant. Tout le monde obscur était sous son commandement malgré qu'il ne se considère pas vraiment comme un roi, la paix régnait toujours dans le monde obscur. Ils firent l'amour avant de s'endormir, au beau milieu de la nuit Magnus se retourna pour voir la place vide de son mari. Il remarqua que les draps étaient tièdes, il se leva et le vit en train de manger en regardant leurs enfants endormit. Le dhampir sentit des bras venir l'enlacer et des lèvres l'embrasser dans le cou, il se pencha pour profiter des lèvres.

\- Ils grandissent si vite alors que ce n'était hier qu'ils venaient de naître souffla Alec en regardant les triplets

\- Je sais mon amour mais nous avons notre petite crevette qui va arriver bientôt rassura Magnus en caressant son gros ventre

Ils contemplaient leurs enfants, Max dormait torse nu allongé sur le dos et les filles dans une autre chambre dans leur pyjama qui comportait d'un débardeur et d'un micro-short. Ils allaient se recoucher dans leur lit plus tard au même moment Asmodée était en train de lire un grimoire poussiéreux. Les rideaux de la salle se mit exploser ce qui le fit lever des yeux su le visiteur ou plutôt les visiteurs, Max arriva avec les filles en marchant vers lui. Max marchait en revêtant un costume semblable à son grand-père, les filles prirent des robes victoriennes qui montraient leurs cuisses à chaque pas avec un des talons vertigineux. Asmodée sourit en les voyant se leva de son trône, Max sans émotions s'assit sur le trône de son grand-père alors que les filles se plaçaient à ses côtés.

\- Bonsoir mes démons, salua Asmodée

\- Bonsoir grand-père, tu aurais pu ranger et faire le toit avant qu'on arrive constata Nelly en remarquant que la pièce était inchangée depuis leur dernière visite

\- Je suis un prince des enfers pas une fée des logis répliqua Asmodée

\- Vraiment dommage soupira Elly

\- Qu'importe ce détail, nous arrangerons à notre guise plus tard décréta Max d'une voix rauque

Asmodée sourit devant ses héritiers devant lui, à l'âge de treize ans le sang démoniaque des triplets se sont réveillés en recherchant leur patrimoine démoniaque qui fut le pire cauchemar de Magnus. Malgré ses vaines tentatives pour les faire rester ils partirent à la recherche de leur grand-père démoniaque, leur entrée était assez fracassant en faisant exploser des démons en entrant dans le château d'Asmodée. Max était arrivé accompagné de ses sœurs en réclamant leur héritage ce qui avait enchanté l'ange déchu, ils avaient passé du temps ensemble avant de revenir dans le monde terrestre. Magnus avait essayé d'empêcher ses enfants de partir voir son père en se sacrifiant presque, ils avaient trouvé un compromis tous les cinq. Les triplets avaient le droit de voir leur grand-père si ce dernier n'essayait pas de les corrompre pas ce qui avait accepté le démon, ils rendaient assez souvent leur grand-père. Le démon adorait voir son petit-fils assis sur son trône c'était sa fierté de voir son héritier ainsi, plus tard ils réveillaient après avoir été à Edom. Nelly vit « sa mère » en train de nager dans la piscine qu'avait invoquée son père pour soulager les douleurs lombaires d'Alec, ce dernier sortit de la piscine aidé de sa fille.

\- Tout va bien maman questionna Nelly

\- Oui, ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur est en train de réduire mes reins en miettes grimaça Alec

Elle lâcha un rire avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre, Magnus venait de faire le petit déjeuner pour toute sa petite famille. Il se précipita sur son mari en l'aidant à s'asseoir, comme la grossesse précédent Magnus et Jace étaient toujours protectrices avec Alec. Cela amuser les triplets de voir leur oncle et leur père ainsi,

\- Dépêchez-vous les enfants, vous allez être en retards pour l'académie avertis Alec

Ils soupiraient longuement avant de terminer leur petit déjeuner, ils embrassaient leurs parents avant de partir pour l'académie dont ils suivaient les cours. A peine arrivé beaucoup de filles gloussaient à la vue de Max,

\- Et c'est partit pour un tour soupira Elly

\- Bof tu le connais à force ricana Nelly

Elles ricanaient et alla dans la salle de cours, Adèle était déjà assis en les attendant.

\- Où est ton autre moitié questionna Elly

\- Partir voir votre autre moitié répondit Adèle

Elles rigolaient, les garçons entraient en souriant suivis de nombreuses filles derrière eux. Après les cours elles allaient s'entraîner ensemble quand un groupe de garçons arrivait vers eux,

\- Salut les filles salua le chef de la bande

\- Bonjour et au revoir répondit Elly

\- Pourquoi est ce tant de froideur de ta part Elly alors que je m'adressais à ta sœur et ta cousine demanda le chef

\- Crève répondit Adèle

\- Idem renchérit Nelly

Le chef du groupe tiqua surtout qu'il entendait les moqueries de son groupe, il s'avança en faisant la moue.

\- Je suis pourtant beau et vous refusez de me parler lâcha le chef faussement chagriné

\- Tout seulement parce que tu veux t'afficher avec l'une de nous parce que nous sommes les enfants d'Alec et de Magnus ainsi que Jace et de Clary qui sont les héros de la guerre mortel, expliqua Adèle froide

\- Sans oublier que nous sommes les petites-filles de l'inquisiteur Lightwood ajouta Nelly

Il serra les poings et sourit narquoisement, l'un de son groupe s'approcha

\- Voilà ce que je vous propose de ma bonne foi, nous allons combattre tous les trois et si vous perdez vous sortirez avec nous proposa l'un d'eux

\- Et si nous gagnons demanda Elly

\- Eh bien nous vous laissons tranquille alors ça vous tente les filles proposa le chef

Les filles se regardèrent entre elles avant de regarder les garçons qui avaient une idée derrière la tête, ils avaient trouvé une poudre magique qui pouvait paralyser les sens d'une personne pendant trois heures. Ils avaient l'intention de les utiliser et profiter de la situation, pour eux c'était la chance de leur vie de prendre la virginité des filles des héros de guerre. Adèle était sur le point de répondre,

\- Nous pouvons joindre à vous articula une voix froide

Ils tournèrent la tête pour Max et Stephen les bras croisés appuyés parallèlement à l'embrasure de la porte, ils déglutirent en voyant le duo. Ils connaissent leur réputation d'être violent si on s'en prenait à leurs sœurs respectivement,

\- Je répète ma question, nous pouvons joindre à vous articula Max en prenant ses yeux de chat

\- Pourquoi pas, vous pouvez nous rejoindre répondit le chef en tremblant

Les deux entraient dans la pièce et enleva leurs vestes, ils firent craquer leurs poings.

\- Nous allons vous prendre tous les trois en même temps proposa Stephen en faisant craquer ses poings

\- Ouais, si vous perdez vos sœurs seront à nous marchanda le troisième du groupe

Les filles secouaient la tête devant la stupidité du troisième, le duo se mit en garde quand les trois s'élançaient sur eux. Stephen sauta sur l'épaule de son parabataï qui se baissa, il donna un coup de pied au troisième garçon dans les airs. Max usa sa magie pour les envoyer dans le décor les deux autres, le chef resta seul sur la piste d'entraînement, ils sourient sadiquement en le voyant.

\- Alors qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire avec nos sœurs questionna Max

\- Rien, je vous le jure paniqua le chef

\- Ah bon pourtant nous avons appris que vous étiez sur le point d'utiliser un poudre qui paralyser les sens d'une personne pendant trois heure est ce que vrai interrogea Stephen

Il commença à trembler et essaya de recula quand Max le figea avec sa magie,

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi est ce que vous parlez paniqua le chef

\- Ah oui Max demanda Stephen

Il claqua les doigts pour faire apparaître un sachet de poudre bleu, les filles plissaient le nez de dégoût en voyant la poudre bleu.

\- Ils étaient sur le point de vous paralysé et s'amuser si je l'ose raconta Stephen

Le chef trembla devant la fureur des filles,

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire de lui questionna Stephen les mains dans les poches

\- Je propose de le castrer et le dépecer vivant sourit Adèle sadiquement

\- Trop basique cousine nous avons déjà fait ça sur un démon et c'était très salissant après grimaça Max

\- Le castrer et le vider complètement de son sang par Nelly, proposa Stephen en montrant ses dents

\- Oh beurk Stephen, j'ai un goût raffiné concernant le sang et je ne bois pas n'importe quoi se renfrogna Nelly

Parmi les trois c'est Nelly qui avait hérité les gènes vampires d'Alec, elle se nourrissait sur « sa mère » de temps en temps ou elle prenait une poche de sang. Le chef se mit à uriner dans son froc tellement que le petit groupe essayait de des idées pour en finir avec lui,

\- Je crois que la punition a été fait ricana Max en le voyant uriner dans son pantalon

\- Vous n'allez rien me faire déglutit le chef

\- Non mais si tu tente de refaire ce genre de coup à une autre fille je te jure que nous ferons ce que nous venons dire menaça Adèle

Elly le relâcha et le regarda détaler comme un lapin, ils ricanaient avant de sortit de la pièce. Max avait ses sœurs sur chaque bras et Stephen avait sa sœur sur son bras pour se diriger vers la maison familiale des Lightwood. Maryse les accueilli avec des baiser,

\- Grand-mère, nous sommes grand maintenant rougit Stephen ayant la même couleur que ses cheveux

\- Je sais mais vous grandissez trop vite gloussa Maryse

Ils sourirent avant de la prendre dans ses bras, Robert entra à ce moment-là. Sa femme se tourna entourée de ses petits-enfants, elle tira la langue moqueuse à son mari qui se renfrogna. Ils commençaient à se chamailler sous les rires de leurs petits enfants, pendant ce temps Alec était en train de marcher dans le couloir de l'institut suivit par Jace qui le ramena au loft. Il s'assit dans le canapé pour se reposer quand il sentit une contraction le prendre,

\- Alec interpella Jace ayant sentit la contraction

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis dans mon neuvième mois rappela Alec

Il ne dit rien mais sentit les contractions de son frère chaque minute, il informa son beau-frère de la situation. Le sorcier s'inquiéta pour son mari, ce dernier s'irrita devant la surprotection de son mari et de son parabataï se leva du canapé en mettant une main sous son ventre et un derrière son dos.

\- BORDEL JE VAIS BIEN ALORS STOPPER VOTRE SURPROTECTION A LA CON PARCE QUE JE VOUS PREVIENS QUE JE VAIS VRAIMENT M'ENERVER cria Alec

\- Chéri calme-toi, nous sommes juste inquiet pour toi comme tu as des contractions apaisa Magnus

\- Oui mais je ne vais pas accoucher tout de suite râla Alec

Il sentit une fuite au niveau de son entre-jambe tomba par terre en faisant une flaque sur le sol, il regarda les deux hommes d'un air blasé.

\- Merci bande de crétins, je vais accoucher à cause de vos fichus inquiétude surtout que je voulais aller manger railla Alec

\- J'appelle Catarina et toi va faire allonger Alec dans la chambre signala Magnus

Jace emmena son frère dans la chambre et l'installa, tout le monde fut prévenu que le noiraud allait accoucher. Catarina arriva et regarda la dilatation d'Alec qui n'était que quatre centimètre,

\- Malheureusement tu n'es que dilaté que quatre cm, il faut que tu attends pour que tu es à dix pour accoucher expliqua Catarina

Il se tourna vers son parabataï et son mari,

\- TOUT CA C'EST A CAUSE DE VOUS BANDE CONNARD ALORS ALLEZ ENLEVER CETTE ENFANT ENTRE MES CUISSES MAINTENANT OU JE VOUS FRACASSE AVEC CET ENFANT hurla Alec en sentant une contraction

Ils l'aidaient de se lever pour qu'il puisse marcher, il s'assit sur son ballon. Ses enfants s'approchaient vers lui inquiet

\- Tout va bien maman s'inquiéta Max

\- Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est rien juste que le bébé est en retard rassura Alec

\- D'accord accepta Max

Il alla nager dans sa piscine, il marcha partout dans le loft pour favoriser sa dilatation. Au bout de trois heure Catarina le regarda et remarqua que cela n'avait pas progressé ce qui frustra Alec qui avait mal avec les contractions, Jace n'avait plus bougé assommé par la douleur de son parabataï.

\- BORDEL DE MERDE FAIS CHIER insulta Alec sous une contraction

Magnus essaya de soulager ses douleurs lombaires,

\- Oh putain ça c'était énorme grimaça Jace

\- TA GUEULE JACE, CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI ACCOUCHE ALORS TU LA FERME. JE NE VEUX PAS T'ENTENDRE AVEC TA VOIX DE CANARD PERCHE hurla Alec

Le blond fit un visage d'horreur avant de grimacer de douleur, Clary arriva avec un sac de glaces.

\- Tiens cela soulagera tes douleurs, j'avais mis ses poches de glaces quand j'étais en train d'accoucher les jumeaux conseilla Clary

\- Merci Clary, je vais t'épouser après avoir divorcé de l'autre enculé qui me sert de mari remercia Alec

Le sorcier roula des yeux alors que Clary éclata de rire, il était appuyé sur le plan de travail penché en avant pour essayer de soulager de ses contractions. Au bout de deux heures la sorcière regarda la dilatation qui était à six centimètre,

\- Cet enfant est en retard ma parole lamenta Alec en sueur

\- Tu veux aller bain un peu pour soulager tes contractions demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête et se rendit dans la baignoire, il gémit de plaisir en sentant l'eau chaud soulageait ses douleurs lombaires. Il s'appuya contre le torse de son amant,

\- Je suis désolé de tout ce que je t'ai dit sous la douleur s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mon ange, je sais que tu avais mal rassura Magnus en le massant

Il posa la tête quand il haleta quand il sentit la tête de son bébé sur sa prostate, il gémit de plaisir.

\- Putain Magnus, il…ah…le bébé…il est en train de me torturer la prostate gémit Alec

L'asiatique écarquilla les yeux devant les gémissements de plaisir de son amant, ce dernier lui prit la main et le mit sur son érection. Il le commença à le masturber ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, les deux stimulations le fit déverser dans l'eau. Il sentit apaiser avant de sentit l'envie de pousser.

\- Je crois qu'il arrive enfin déclara Alec

\- Ok j'appelle Catarina déclara Magnus

Il l'aida à sortir et l'allongea dans le lit, elle le regarda entre ses jambes.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais en tout cas ça accélérer le processus décréta Catarina

\- JE M'EN FICHE DE TOUS CA ENLEVE-MOI MON GOSSE ENTRE MES CUISSES hurla Alec

Magnus l'aida à massant son bas du dos, Jace lui tenait la main.

\- Pousse Alexander encouragea Magnus

\- TU VEUX MA PLACE, JE TE DONNE VOLONTIERS LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE JE VOIS TON PERE JE LE TUE cria Alec en poussant

Il grimaça en poussant, il retomba sur le lit fatigué et en sueur. Catarina l'encouragea à pousser encore une fois,

\- PUTAIN TU CROIS QUE JE FAIS QUOI DU TRICOT, JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE POUSSER CONNASSE insulta Alec

Catarina n'eut cure de ses insultes et vit la tête,

\- Je vois la tête Alec alors pousse de tous tes forces conseilla Catarina

\- MAGNUS LA PROCHAINE FOIS TU VAS PRENDRE TA MAIN DROITE PARCE QUE TU NE VAS PAS ME TOUCHER PENDANT UN MOMENT CROIS-MOI hurla Alec

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon chéri maintenant pousse encouragea Magnus

Il poussa un hurlement avant de pousser encore une fois avant d'entendre les pleures de son bébé ce qui le fit pleurer, Catarina tenait le bébé en sang dans ses bras. Elle lava avant de le présenter au parent,

\- C'est un beau petit garçon déclara Catarina

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il demanda Jace

\- Attends toute la famille d'abord sourit Magnus en embrassant son mari sur le front

Toute la famille était rassemblée, la fratrie fut heureuse de voir leur petit frère.

\- Alors le prénom de ce petit trésor demanda Maryse

\- Il s'appelle Yukio Raphaël Lightwood-Bane répondit Alec en présentant son fils

Raphaël détourna la tête pour cacher ses larmes, Lily était amusée par son chef de clan. Tous étaient en train de roucouler avec le bébé sous les yeux de l'ange Raziel, ce dernier sourit en les regardant.

\- Ton souhait a été accordé vampire déclara Raziel

Le vampire qui est mort sourit l'ange Raziel et contempla à la famille avec sa fiancée, la prière d'une créature obscur pour mettre des gens sur le droit sur le chemin a changé le destin d'Alec. Fin

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai l'os « Les lunettes du destin ». Bisous glacées. **


End file.
